The Next Great Adventure
by AK2921
Summary: Harry Potter, Master Of Death is tired of living for so long. Death gave him an offer to enjoy his childhood in the new world of Pokemon and he accept.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was odd returning home after so many years, I left Britain seven centuries ago to get away from the hero worshipping and expand my knowledge, for me the years away from Britain had been interesting to say the least. Following my defeat of Tom Riddle, and he refused to use the man's preferred title, I decided to leave the country and the bad memories of the place. The battle had been a bloody affair to say the least, the first person I lost in the war was Sirius Black, my godfather or dogfather as he preferred and the last was my girlfriend Daphne Greengrass. I was called a protégé in Hogwarts but still Tom was way more experienced and knowledgeable to be beaten by a 17 year old boy, I had participated and won some duelling championships but all was nothing in comparison to my duel with Tom. I wasn't sure that I would come out of that battle alive and on the winning side but for some extreme luck I got an upper hand on Tom thanks to the Deathly Hallows.

The cloak of invisibility has been in my family for generations, the resurrection stone and the elder wand was the last gift I got from my mentor Albus Dumbledore. Following Tom's defeat, I tried to get rid of the elder wand and resurrection stone but it was of no use, so I kept it a secret and moved on. The sorting hat took a long time for me debating in between Ravenclaw and Slytherin but my intelligence and love for knowledge led me to Ravenclaw, even after the war I didn't lose my love for knowledge. In my travel around the globe I learned many old and ancient magical arts, I was very interested in muggle science and I spent a load of time in learning the technology, I also found a smart and beautiful wife, but my bad luck struck again. Due to mastering the three deathly hallows I couldn't die, I watched as my wife died and my children aged in front of my eyes. I distributed my wealth and lordships between my children and now I am here to give one last attempt on going on my next great adventure.

So now I am back in Britain to pass through the veil that took the life of my godfather. Entering the Ministry Of Magic undetected wasn't hard with the help of my invisibility cloak, without stopping anywhere I headed straight towards the department of mysteries. It wasn't hard to find the death chamber as the magic of Veil was similar to that of Hallows. I stepped in front of the veil, "Well, who would have thought dying would be hard." And with that I stepped into the archway.

It was a funny feeling, like my body was cleansed of all dirt and grime on it, suddenly I was choking, sputtering, flailing in the blackness seeping inside me, under my skin, into my bones and my core. I felt like I was being watched and suddenly every memory, every laugh, every tear of my long life was being played in front of my eyes, I felt like I was being judged by the blackness surrounding me. I don't know how much time I spent like that but at last I found myself in front of the black lake of Hogwarts, it looked much cleaner and void of any life.

"We finally meet, master." I looked over my shoulder toward the figure whose face was covered in hood like a dementor.

"Death?" I asked tentatively, even if I was here to die doesn't meant that I had to pick up a fight with the end of all things that is death.

Death took of the hood and revealed her pale and ashen face of a beautiful aristocratic women, it reminded me of the old vampire lady who taught ne blood magic. "Yes master." Her voice was sweet but it gave me chills, "I expected your arrival."

"Then you know why I am here lady death, and please don't call me master I don't like that word."

Death laughed and her voice filled me with dread, "You are the owner of my hallows and that makes you my master Harry Potter, you are the Master Of Death hence my master." Even till the end, I always thought that the story of three brothers was a bed time story and not the complete truth, I always thought that the hallows were enchanted items created by a powerful wizard like Merlin but hearing the truth of the hallows from death herself was something else. "You can't die master at least not yet."

I was shocked, all of this and I still can't die, I don't know why fate hates me, "I don't think I want to go back lady death. My life have no purpose and I want to see my friends and family, please reconsider."

Death sadly replied, "It is out of my power master, even if you ordered me to do so, you can use the stone to meet the dead but I can't kill you." I laughed at that, "Death can't kill me, what an irony." Death smiled and continued, "But maybe I can give you something else."

I looked at her, "What will that be?"

Death replied, "I know your childhood wasn't that normal or fun, you had a hard life with your relatives but I can send you to one of many dimensions where this time you can enjoy your childhood." Now that piqued my interest, the Dursley's made sure to make my childhood a hell. "I like the sound of it, please continue."

Death smirked, "I can send you to a dimension where you can have a happy life, where your body will age and you will come back here after your body dies. I can't give you a family as it will disturb balance of the universe but you can live a happy life, your magic will be with you but it will be locked away and I will keep the hallows with me till you stay in that dimension. What do you say master?"

I had nothing else to do, I can't die and there is a chance to stay in a world where I can live a happy life so there wasn't any reason to not accept death's offer, "I think I will take your offer, any other information you can share about the world I will be going to."

Death smiled as I accepted her idea, "You will be a small child of 5 years again master, you will learn as you grow up but I can tell you this, the world you will be going to is full of mythical creatures that humans have befriended. Do expect a gift from me too master." With those last words I was again surrounded by the blackness but this time it was nothingness.

XXXX

Pallet town was more of a village than a town, it was mostly filled with farmers but what made the town special was the research facility and pokemon coral of the world renowned pokemon expert, Professor Samuel Oak. It was a small but beautiful town with no sign of pollution that is one of the reason Prof. Oak liked this place, it was also his hometown.

Samuel Oak was standing in his coral looking at the various type of pokemons staying in his coral, his trusty Arcanine running with his cubs, his Dragonite breaking fights and maintaining peace between the pokemon residing in the coral, the coral was home to many pokemon belonging to various trainers.

Prof Oak loved pokemons, he liked to help people understand the wonderful creatures that is the reason he became the regional professor of the Kanto region. His thoughts drifted towards a young boy who stayed in the Pallet town orphanage Harry Potter, he found the boy when he was 5 years old in the nearby forest sleeping with an unusual pokemon egg, today he talked to Harry again after almost 5 years.

 _Flashback_

 _Prof Oak opened the door of his research facility and found a 10 year boy with unruly black hair and emerald green eyes standing in front of him. He was standing there with a smile on his face and holding a Togetic in his arms. "Hey prof Oak."_

 _Prof Oak smiled, "Hello Harry, how are you? I see that your Togepi evolved into Togetic."_

 _Harry nodded, "Yeah, she evolved a year ago. Actually, I need your help."_

 _Prof Oak inspected Togetic and asked, "What can I help you with?"_

" _You know that after 3 years I can take the exam to get the Pokemon trainer's license." Prof Oak nodded so Harry continued, "I just wanted to know more about pokemon, I want to know about the pokemon in other regions and things like that. I know you have books on these with you, can I please borrow them. I will take care of the books and return them after I finish it."_

 _After seeing the expression on Harry's face prof Oak laughed, "Sure Harry, you can borrow my books but you must take good care of them. You know you can come to the coral and meet the pokemon staying there."_

 _Harry beamed, "I will do that professor." Prof Oak smiled, "Then come in I will show you my book collection, you can choose from there."_

 _Flashback end_

Prof Oak knew Harry was a smart kid, when he found Harry he tried to look for his parents but he couldn't find anyone with relation to Harry, so he put Harry in the town orphanage. He smiled at the prospect of another young talent interested in a journey full of pokemon and adventures.

XXXXXX

The said boy was sitting atop a tree reading the book he borrowed from prof Oak while his Togetic sat on his head. Harry liked Pallet town very much, covered with forest, pure and fresh air with visible stars in the night sky it reminded him of his first home Hogwarts.

Harry remembered the day he woke up as a 5 year old with an egg, he only told his name to prof Oak and nothing else, officer Jenny tried to find someone else with the last name of Potter but found no one. Harry lied to them by saying that he doesn't remember anything and he was admitted in the Pallet town orphanage, the egg he was found with hatched into a cute Togepi, the moment Harry saw the intelligent amber eyes of Togepi he knew it was his first friend Hedwig. Harry's Togepi was bigger than normal Togepi, which he later found out was called a king size trait.

Harry learnt about the mythical creatures that death talked about, he found out that they are called Pokemon, Harry was always interested in magical creatures in his world and he had done many research on them too but Pokemons were on a whole other level. Harry learnt about how a trainer befriends pokemon and catch it in a pokeball, pokemon fought each other in official battles with the help of their trainer. Pokemon love to battle even if they are friendly, they want to be strong and they are also a bit show off, that was the reason pokemon battles were quite famous in this world.

Harry always loved duelling and the prospect of battling another trainer in leagues was mind blowing for Harry, the moment he got to know that if he got the trainer's license he can travel this world and meet new pokemon and compete in leagues he was set on that path. Harry started with training Hedwig with the help of some old trainers who knew what move Togepi can use, that is why he decided to ask prof Oak for help. Before becoming a professor, Samuel Oak was the Kanto champion, his Arcanine, Dragonite and Charizard are still strong enough to beat a regional champion.

The book he was reading was on the topic of pokeballs, Harry was amazed by the technology of pokeball, how a small ball can put such big pokemons inside them was amazing for Harry. Technology in this world was advanced in comparison to his home world but still it wasn't surrounded by pollution, this is one of the main things Harry loved here after Pokemon.

Harry wanted to pass the trainers exam to get his trainers license, the trainers who would pass will get a starter pokemon from prof Oak and a Pokedex, which was a device containing all the information researched on any pokemon discovered. He was in for a tough competition as in his age group there were few other good students including the grandson of prof Oak, but Harry was a Ravenclaw and he wasn't going to back down.

Harry looked around and said to his friend and first pokemon, "Hey Hedwig, I feel like exploring the forest today a bit. We'll just stay nearby to the town, I don't think we are ready to face the stronger wild pokemons. You also need to increase your training, come on." Hedwig nodded as Harry put the book in his bag and climbed down the tree.

Harry surveyed the forest area nearer to the town and found some wild Pidgeys and Rattatas to battle with Hedwig, he finally got to a clear spot he used to train Hedwig.

"Come on girl, first we will work on your Magical Leaf attack then we will work on the strength and accuracy of your ancient power." Harry said to Hedwig as she got ready to train, Harry deposited leaves nearby and said, "Try to make the leaves sharp and then attack at the tree, once you get hold on the proper power in the leaves we will work on your accuracy by using your psychic powers to hit moving objects."

Harry watched as Hedwig tried to make the leaves sharp and hit the tree with all the power she could muster, Harry knew Hedwig was very intelligent possible more than he was, she always liked to read with Harry and her bigger size due to the king's trait also gave a boost to her powers.

It took nearly a couple of hours for Hedwig to be able to do a decent Magical Leaf attack, "Good job girl we will work on improving it later, come have some bacon, you look tired." Harry pulled a few bacons from his bag for himself and Hedwig, even in the new world Hedwig still loved bacons more than anything else.

Just when he was going to eat he heard a rustle in the nearby bush, Harry looked toward the bush and found a shape of some pokemon hiding behind it, he said loudly, "Whoever is there come out."

After a few moments, the pokemon came out of the hiding and it was a shiny Charmander. Harry's jaw dropped as he looked at the pokemon, Charmander's are official fire type starter of Kanto region and they were very rare to find in the wild and here he was looking at a shiny Charmander.

Charmander eyed the bacon in Harry's hand, Harry saw the Charmander's look and said while smiling, "You are hungry huh, do you want some bacons? I think we have enough bacons for the three of us, what do you say Hedwig?"

Hedwig eyed the new pokemon and then nodded, Charmander happily ran forward and sat in front of Harry with Hedwig and started munching on the bacons. Harry laughed as he looked at the young Charmander, "You look hungry buddy."

Charmander nodded his head while eating, "Char Char Mander."

After finishing their food, they took some rest while Hedwig and Charmander talked in their own pokemon language. Harry got up, "Come on Hedwig let's work on your Ancient Power."

Hedwig started using Ancient Power again and again trying to improve the attack while Harry and Charmander watched from the side lines, after some time Charmander tugged Harry pants, "Char Charmander." He said pointing toward Hedwig.

Harry asked, "You want to train too." Charmander nodded happily, "Well then show me what attacks you know."

Charmander nodded and showed all the attacks he knew, he started with Scratch which was pretty good, followed by Smoke Screen and lastly Fire Fang. Harry smiled, "These are good, you just need to work on the strength of these attacks. But I think I can teach you a new attack, Ember." Charmander eyes lit up at that, Harry smiled "Well if you have a strong ember then it will be easier for you to learn Flamethrower in the future."

Charmander nodded as Harry continued, "Now you already know Fire Fang so you can build fire inside your body, I want you to take a deep breath and then try and collect the fire in your math, when the fire gets too hot spit it out."

Charmander walked a bit away from Harry and tried to do what Harry said, surprisingly it was a very good first attempt on Ember, "Char Char."

Harry laughed, "Good work, you are a fire type and fire will be your main strength. Repeat the process till you can produce powerful ember quickly." Charmander nodded and got into working on his new attack. "Well looks like I have got another friend."

As the day ended the two pokemon were very much tired after all the practice so Harry gave them some pokemon food, "Hey Charmander if you want to train with us you can come here any day you want to as we train here every day, now we should be going." Charmander nodded, "Come on Hedwig let's head back, see you later Charmander and be safe." With that Harry left with Hedwig following him behind.

In the following years Harry trained with Hedwig and Charmeleon every day, he kept it a secret and only told prof Oak. Harry found that prof Oak was very helpful, he always gave him small tips or suggestions, Harry made good friends with most of the pokemons in the coral. On his twelfth birthday prof Oak gave Harry a shiny stone to evolve Togetic to Togekiss, Harry got to evolve Hedwig and prof Oak got to record the evolution of a rare pokemon. While visiting the coral Harry met prof Oak grandson, Blue Oak and his rival Red Ketchum. Harry liked Red but Blue reminded him a bit of Draco Malfoy.

Finally, the exam for the trainer's license was conducted and as Harry expected he passed with the top rank followed by Blue Oak, Red Ketchum and a girl Green were the only others who passed the exam. As expected Blue threw a temper tantrum when he saw that he wasn't on top but it was of no use, the four trainers who passed were allowed to pick a starter pokemon and pokedex from prof Oak.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - This story is the first part of Harry Potter crossovers series in different universe. My previous Harry Potter Pokemon crossover is a bit too much, I am not sure if I will continue that story but here's a new one. Hope you enjoy it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was finally the day Harry could start his journey, he quickly got ready and after saying goodbye to the other orphans in the orphanage and the matron he headed to the prof Oak lab. When Harry entered the lab, he found prof Oak reading the newspaper, "Ah Harry you are early like always, let us wait for the other three."

Harry nodded and sat down on a nearby chair, prof Oak put down the paper and asked, "So, what are your plans? I know you want to challenge the league but do you have any other plans."

Harry replied, "Nah Prof, I want to beat the main 8 gyms of Kanto to qualify for the league."

Prof Oak nodded, "Hmm, you sure? The main gyms are much stronger in comparison to other new ones."

Harry smiled, "Prof, if I want to be the best then I have to defeat the best."

The prof smiled, "Yes, that is true. Well I wish you good luck then."

Harry asked, "Hey prof, is it possible to catch a legendry pokemon."

Prof Oak thought for a bit and replied, "Well there are reports of some trainers who have captured legendary pokemon but I haven't met any trainer with legendry pokemon so I can't say. But I think if you are lucky enough to find a legendry you can try to capture it like any other pokemon but it would surely be very difficult."

Harry laughed, "Well, maybe I will meet legendry pokemon and then catch one."

Before prof Oak could reply Red and Blue entered the lab at the same time followed by Green, "Hah, I again beat you Red like I always do."

Red replied angrily, "No you didn't beat me, I was first to enter."

Prof Oak calmed them down, "Boys do calm down."

"Hey Grandpa let me be the one to choose first, I came first." Blue said smugly.

Red gritted his teeth, "No, prof Oak I came first."

Prof Oak sighed but Harry intervened, "Well if it was a competition on who came first then I think I am the one who won."

Prof Oak nodded, "Harry's right, he was the first to arrive."

After hearing that prof Oak Red sighed while Blue murmured something while staring at Harry and Green giggled. "Now, as you all four are here I should congratulate you on passing the exam, today I will give you your Pokedex which will also be your Trainer's License and your official starter pokemon. Now as you know, there are mainly three types of pokemon given as a starter but since there are four of you one of you will have to take the fourth normal type pokemon."

Before anyone could argue Harry stepped forward, "As you know prof, I already have a pokemon so I will take the last one."

Blue shouted, "Hey, how come you already had a pokemon?"

Harry didn't reply to Blue's question and ignored him, prof Oak smiled "Thank you Harry, now as I was saying I will also give you five additional pokeballs with the pokeball of your starter pokemon. You are only allowed to keep six pokemon with you at a time, if you catch more than that it will get automatically transferred to here in my lab and you can call me to exchange your pokemon from any pokemon centre."

As the four children nodded at prof Oak instruction he continued, "Now, first Green you can chose your pokemon." Blue pouted but didn't said anything under his grandfather's eyes.

Green stepped forward and took the pokeball with leaf symbol, "A Bulbasaur, good choice Green, Red you are next."

Blue was nearly on the verge of crying, Red stepped forward and took the pokeball with the symbol of flame, "I always wanted a Charmander."

Prof Oak nodded, Blue stepped forward and picked up the last ball with the water drop symbol, "My Squirtle is the best."

Prof Oak took out another pokeball and gave it to Harry, "This pokemon took a liking to you while you played with it in the coral, I think she will be perfect as your starter." Harry looked intrigued and released the pokemon, the pokemon that came out was a shiny Eevee.

Harry smiled and kneeled down and petted the Eevee, "So, you want to come with me Eevee." Eevee eagerly nodded her head.

Prof Oak gave each trainer a pokedex and 5 pokeballs each, "Well, my work is done and I wish you good luck on your journey."

The moment Harry came out of the lab, Blue Oak stepped forward and challenged Harry, "I want to battle you, my Squirtle vs your first pokemon not the Eevee."

Harry eyed Blue, "Are you sure, your Squirtle hasn't battled before and it isn't powerful enough to match my Pokemon."

Blue smirked and released Squirtle, "Bring it on, or are you afraid."

Harry sighed, "As you wish." Harry took Hedwig pokeball and released her, "Come out Hedwig."

Red and Green was watching on side lines gasped, Green asked, "Wow, it's beautiful. What is this pokemon?"

"Hedwig is a Togekiss, Flying and Fairy type. Hedwig lets end this quickly, we have another friend to catch up with." Harry said to Hedwig.

Blue scoffed, "Ha like that pretty bird can beat my mighty Squirtle."

Hedwig stared angrily at Blue and his Squirtle, Blue attacked first, "Squirtle use Bubbles."

Harry replied, "Dodge Hedwig and end it with Magical Leaf."

Hedwig easily dodged the bubbles and hit Squirtle with Magical Leaf knocking it out, "Hedwig is way stronger and experienced than Squirtle, if you would have battled with Eevee the battle may have been good. Come Hedwig." With that Harry left.

Harry reached the clearing in the forest where he trained daily and found Charmander waiting for them, "Hey Charmander it's time to leave this place and start our journey, so what do you say? Would you join my team?" Charmander nodded happily, Harry captured Charmander in a pokeball "Welcome to the team buddy."

Harry released all three of his pokemon, "Let me check you all in the Pokedex."

" **Togekiss, the Fairy and Flying type pokemon. It will never appear where there is strife. Its sightings have become rare recently. It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoid needless strife. This Togekiss is a female.**

 **Abilities – Hustle, Serene Grace, Super Luck (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Magical Leaves, Air Slash, Aura Sphere, Extreme Speed, Sky Attack, Light Screen, Future Sight, Shock Wave, Zen Headbutt, Dazzling Gleam, Disarming Voice."**

" **Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. When the tip of Charmander's tail burns brightly, that indicates it's in good health. It has a preference for hot things. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. This Charmander is a male and also a shiny pokemon.**

 **Abilities- Blaze, Solar Power (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Ember, Smoke Screen, Metal Claw, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Flame Charge, Heat Wave, Iron Tail."**

" **Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is rarely seen, and can adapt to severe habitats by evolving, changing its capabilities and form. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. This Eevee is a female and also a shiny Pokemon.**

 **Abilities- Adaptability, Anticipation (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known Moves- Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Swift, Shadow Ball."**

Well we need to do some training, lets head to Viridian city we will find a place to train in the way, with that Harry returned the pokemon to their balls and started his journey towards Viridian city.

XXXXXX

Harry finally reached near a lake, he released his pokemon and set up his camp. "Charmander why don't you help Eevee with learning Iron Tail on that boulder, I am going to try and catch a water type pokemon. Pewter city gym is a rock type, it would be good to have a water type to deal against it, Hedwig you are going to fight if I decided to catch one so be ready." With that he took out his fishing rod and walked towards the lake.

The lake wasn't home to many pokemon, Harry got many Magikarps but he wasn't planning on raising one to Gyarados, in the meantime Charmander helped Eevee in learning Iron tail, Harry found out that Eevee was a quick learner and she was nearer to perfecting her Iron tail.

At last Harry got a pokemon he was happy to catch, a Psyduck. "Hedwig, get ready."

Psyduck started with Water Gun, "Dodge it Hedwig." But Psyduck kept firing Water Gun in the direction of Hedwig.

"That Psyduck is experienced, Hedwig face the Water Gun with Air Slash, and then Extreme Speed."

Hedwig cancelled the Water Gun with Air Slash, she didn't waste time and tackled Psyduck with extreme speed.

Amazingly Psyduck was quick to recover and hit Hedwig with Ice Beam, "Damn, Hedwig are you okay." Hedwig nodded her head. "Then use Future Sight."

Just as Hedwig used Future Sight, Psyduck attacked with Zen Headbutt, "Hedwig you too, Zen Headbutt."

The two pokemon collided in mid-air, "They are equal in strength." Harry observed.

Psyduck quickly hit Hedwig with Scald, "Hedwig get away from it." But unfortunately for Hedwig the attack was too fast for her to dodge.

Harry gritted his teeth, "Damn, that Psyduck is strong. Hedwig, use Aura Sphere now."

Psyduck used Ice Beam to counter the Aura Sphere but at that moment Psyduck was hit with Future Sight, Harry grinned "Now's our chance Hedwig, use Shock Wave and then follow it up with Magical Leaf."

Psyduck was hit with the Shock Wave and the following Magical leaf knocked it out, Harry threw his pokeball and with the ding sound he successfully captured Psyduck.

Harry released Psyduck from his ball and treated his wounds, "Welcome to the team Psyduck." Hedwig, Charmander and Eevee also welcomed him. "You are close to evolving, aren't you Psyduck."

Psyduck nodded, "I thought so, you don't suffer from headaches that much. Well let's check you out in the Pokedex."

" **Psyduck, the Duck Pokémon. Psyduck suffers frequent headaches and can exhibit mysterious attacks when they become especially intense. While lulling its enemies with its vacant look, this wily Pokemon will use psychokinetic powers. It has mystical powers but doesn't recall that it has used them, that is why it always looks puzzled. This Psyduck is a male.**

 **Abilities- Cloud Nine, Damp, Swift Swim (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known Moves- Scratch, Water Gun, Tail Whip, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Scald, Confusion, Aqua Tail, Amnesia."**

"Well you got some good moves and we will train to learn new ones too but first it's time for food." With that Harry started preparing meal for himself and his pokemon.

XXXXXX

Harry reached Viridian city in the evening without any trouble, he headed straight to the pokemon centre.

"Hello Nurse Joy, can you please check on my Pokemon. Also, I will be spending the night here." Harry gave his four pokeballs to the pink haired nurse.

Nurse Joy smiled and took the pokeballs in a tray and handed it to her Chansey, "Certainly, wait here I will call you when your pokemon are ready. You can stay in Room no. 3 for the night." Harry nodded and headed towards the cafeteria.

After filling his stomach, Harry decided to call the professor. "Hello Prof."

Oak smiled and replied, "Oh, hello Harry. Have you caught any new pokemon?"

"I caught the shiny Charmander I use to train with Hedwig, on the way I caught a strong Psyduck in the nearby lake." Harry replied.

Prof Oak nodded, "Hmm, you are luck indeed. There aren't many pokemon in that lake except Magikarp, but I have heard that there is a Gyarados in that lake too."

Harry was shocked, "Gyarados, for real. Man, I am lucky, I don't think I am ready to fight a Gyarados."

Prof Oak smiled, "Yes, Gyarados are territorial and they get angry very quickly."

Harry nodded, "By the way professor the forest is full of Spearrow's, I heard that they sometime attack travellers on that route."

Prof Oak nodded, "Yes, I have heard too, but most of the time they attack someone who disturbed them. But still I have contacted the league on this situation, they would probably find some solution. Well my Pizza here, good night Harry."

"You too Professor." With that he ended the call.

"Harry Potter your Pokemons are ready." Nurse Joy called out.

"Thanks, nurse Joy." Harry collected his balls from the nurse.

"It's no problem, your pokemon are strong and healthy." Harry nodded and headed to his assigned room to get some sleep.

XXXXXX

The next morning, I met nurse joy "Hey nurse Joy, I forgot to ask you this at night, can you please register me for the Indigo League."

"Sure, give me your Pokedex." I handed my pokedex to nurse Joy, she inserted it in her computer and registered me for the league, "Now you are registered for the Indigo league, best of luck on your journey and take this batch case too."

I accepted the batch case and thanked the nurse. I entered the Viridian forest which was the shortest way to Pewter city, home to Pewter City gym. Pewter gym is a rock type gym and the first gym challenge of the Kanto region main gyms.

Viridian forest was home to many bug type pokemons, I saw many Caterpie, Weedle and their evolutions, there were few Pidgeys and Rattatas as well. "These are not the pokemon for me, Pidgey would be ok but I already have Hedwig as flying type and Charmander will be a flying type too when he is fully evolved. I heard there are Scyther in this forest. Let's see if I get lucky and find one."

Unfortunately, my luck didn't sign this time and I didn't met Scyther. I spent some time in training my pokemon and I finally reached Pewter city at night and I headed straight to the pokemon centre. "Let's spend the night in Pokemon centre, I will get my badge tomorrow."

The next morning after getting a check up on my pokemon from nurse Joy I headed straight to the Pewter city gym. "In my previous world, twin brother or sisters were rare and here every city has same looking nurse Joy and officer Jenny, that is amazing."

XXXXXX

The gym entrance was made of rock, "Fitting I guess, well here I come." When Harry entered the gym, it was completely dark. Suddenly light shined at the opposite end on a shaggy brown haired man, "Who goes there."

Harry straighten up, "I am Harry Potter and I am here to challenge you for the Boulder Badge."

The lights were turned on, "Welcome to Pewter city gym, I am Flint stone the gym leader." A boy who looked much like Flint, probably his son took the place of referee, "This pokemon battle between the gym leader Flint and challenger Harry will be a two on two pokemon battle, the first trainer to lose both of his pokemon will lose."

Harry nodded, "I am ready, let's go Eevee."

Flint nodded, "Hmm a shiny Eevee, that is very rare. No problem, come forward Geodude."

Flint started the battle, "Geodude Rock Throw."

"Dig Eevee." Harry countered.

Rock Throw was useless but Flint grinned, "You made a mistake Harry, Geodude Earthquake."

Harry's eye widened, "Shit, get out of there Eevee." But Eevee wasn't fast enough. "Eevee use Shadow Ball." The shadow ball hit its mark.

Flint grinned, "Looks like your Eevee has got some fight left in her, well let's finish this, Geodude Rollout."

"Eevee stay there, wait for my command." Just as Geodude reached near Eevee, Harry shouted out, "Jump Eevee and hit Geodude with an Iron Tail."

Eevee jumped over Geodude and smacked it on the head with a powerful Iron Tail, Geodude was knocked out.

"Geodude is out of the battle, gym leader send in your next pokemon." Referee announced.

Flint recalled Geodude, "Well that Iron Tail was surprising, no matter go Onix."

The moment Onix landed it roared, intimidating Eevee, Harry eyed the big snake like pokemon, "That looks strong, don't worry Eevee use Iron Tail."

Flint smiled, "That's the spirit, you too Onix use Iron Tail."

Onix Iron Tail was much stronger than that of Eevee, Eevee was slammed on to the ground.

Flint didn't give Harry any chance, "Onix finish it with Rock Tomb." Eevee was hit with the big rocks and knocked out.

"Eevee is out of the battle, challenger send in your next pokemon." Referee announced.

Harry recalled Eevee, "Good work girl, go Psyduck."

"A water type, no matter Onix dig." Flint commanded.

"Wait for it Psyduck" Harry told his pokemon.

"It's of no use, Onix come out and use Iron Tail." Psyduck didn't get a chance as Onix came out from under Psyduck and slammed it with an Iron Tail.

"Dig again Onix." Flint commanded.

"Don't let it go underground Psyduck, stop it with psychic." Harry replied quickly.

Psyduck stopped Onix from digging and raise it up in the air with Psychic. Harry grinned, "Good work Psyduck, "Now hit it with Scald."

Onix couldn't do anything as it was hit with Scald, "Onix get up and use Rock Throw."

"Psyduck counter those rocks with Water Gun." Harry countered, the Water gun stopped the rocks before it could reach Psyduck, Harry grinned "Now, finish it with your new move, Hydro Pump."

Onix was slammed with Hydro Pump and knocked out, "Onix is unable to battle and the winner of the battle is the challenger Harry Potter."

Flint recalled Onix and came over the battlefield, "It was a good battle, here the Boulder Badge you deserved it. Also 300 poke credits have been transferred to your account."

Harry took the badge from Flint, "Thanks Flint." With that he headed back to pokemon centre, Harry gave Eevee and Psyduck pokeball to nurse Joy. Harry met Red and Green in the Pokemon centre, "Hey Red, Green are you two travelling together."

Green shook her head, "Nah I just met Red here in the pokemon centre."

"Hey Harry, have you caught any new pokemon." Red asked with a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. "I caught a Pikachu, he doesn't like to stay in his Pokeball."

Green added, "Yeah, I caught a Caterpie and Pidgey."

Harry smiled, "I caught a Psyduck and a shiny Charmander."

"Wow, a shiny Charmander. Where did you find it?" Green asked.

"I knew him from before, I met him in the forest near Pallet, he trained with me and Hedwig." Harry answered.

"You are lucky Harry, have you challenged the Pewter gym yet." Red asked.

Harry nodded and showed his Boulder Badge, "Yes, I just won my first badge."

"Awesome, I am going to challenge now. Why don't you come and watch my match? Green is also coming." Red asked

"Sure." Harry replied, "But are you sure you want to fight in a rock type gym with Charmander and Pikachu, you are in type disadvantage."

Red nodded, "I know, but I will try to win. I just want to have an official gym battle, if I lose I will try again."

"What about you Green?" Harry asked.

"I am not interested in league, I just want to collect some pokemon and then I will travel to another region to become a Pokemon Coordinator, Pokemon Contest haven't started in Kanto yet." Leaf answered.

When the group reached the gym, Red challenged Flint for the Boulder Badge. Red tried his best but the type disadvantage cost him the battle, his Pikachu was knocked out by Flint's Geodude but Red's Charmander was able to beat it, Flint's Onix knocked out Charmander thus ending the battle.

After reaching the pokemon centre Harry collected his pokemon and Red gave his pokemons to Nurse Joy, "Well I tried, I just have to train harder."

Harry nodded, "Yes, you should teach Charmander and Pikachu Iron Tail, and maybe Metal Claw to Charmander."

"Thanks for the advice Harry, I will do that." Red replied.

"Well goodbye then, I want to reach Mt. Moon before sunset." Harry said as he prepared to leave.

"Bye Harry." Both Red and Green said together.

XXXXXX

I was on way to Mt. Moon when a man and women wearing white uniform with a symbol of R in Red and a Meowth stopped in front of me.

"How can I help you?" I asked politely.

Surprisingly the one who answered was the Meowth, "You can help us Twerp by giving us all of your pokemon."

I stared amazingly, "Wow a pokemon that can Talk!"

The man suddenly said, "Hey we didn't introduce us Jessie."

"You are right James." The Woman added.

 _ **Jessie**_ _: Prepare for trouble!_

 _ **James**_ _: Make it double!_

 _ **Jessie**_ _: To protect the world from devastation!_

 _ **James**_ _: To unite all peoples within our nation!_

 _ **Jessie**_ _: To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

 _ **James**_ _: To extend our reach to the stars above!_

 _ **Jessie**_ _: Jessie!_

 _ **James**_ _: James!_

 _ **Jessie**_ _: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!_

 _ **James**_ _: Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

 _ **Meowth**_ _: Meowth! That's right!_

I stared at them, "What was that?"

Jessie replied angrily, "It was our motto twerp."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing out, "Oh! Well I can't help you, I am not a trainer yet so I don't have any Pokemon." My Jacket was perfectly hiding my Pokeball so I lied easily.

"Oh, then sorry for disturbing you. Come on Jessie." James said and the three ran away quickly.

I stared at the running figures, "If they are from some villain organization, then I pity their future. What a bunch of idiots, still I should call officer Jenny and tell her about it."

I called officer Jenny and told her about this incident, she assured me that she will catch those clowns of Team Rocket. I reached Mt. Moon just before sunset, I decided to explore the caves in hope of getting another pokemon.

I found some Geodude, Sandslash, Zubat and Paras in the cave but nothing of interest. Finally, I reached a cave filled with a big shining Moonstone and many Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable dancing around it, it was a nice view and set up my tent nearby. As the moonlight fall on the Moonstone, small Moonstone pieces broke out of it, many Cleffa and Clefairy used it to evolve, I also collected a pair of Moonstone with the permission of the leader Clefable.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - I am hoping to make Harry a good trainer but not OP. I will try to include the movies in this story but I will be skipping all of the filler episodes of pokemon anime._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cerulean city was a beautiful city, the Cerulean city gym specializes in Water type pokemon, I don't have any Grass or Electric type to help me in this upcoming gym battle but I wasn't someone to back down from a challenge. After checking up my pokemon in the pokemon centre I headed straight for the gym, but surprisingly a load of people were also entering the gym.

After entering there I found out that the three sisters of gym leader are doing an underwater performance, I decided to enjoy the show before challenging the gym leader for battle. This was the first time I saw an underwater performance with pokemon so I can't judge on it but in my view, it was good. Once the audience left the gym I headed toward the battlefield to challenge the gym leader.

"Hello, I am Misty Waterflower, gym leader of Cerulean city gym." The orange haired girl introduced herself.

"Hey, I am Harry Potter. I am here to challenge you for the Cascade Badge." I replied.

Misty nodded and told one of her sister to referee the match, "This pokemon battle will be three on three pokemon battle between gym leader Misty and the challenger Harry, let the battle begin."

The battlefield was a swimming pool with some tiles floating above water, Misty started first. "Dewgong come out."

I decided to start with Psyduck, maybe it will evolve during this battle. "Psyduck I choose you."

Misty started the battle, "Dewgong use Aurora Beam."

Harry grinned, "Psyduck get underwater and dodge it, then use Disable."

Psyduck quickly got underwater and let the nearby water freeze with Aurora Beam, he then used Disable to stop Dewgong from using Aurora Beam.

"Dewgong hit it with an Iron Tail." Psyduck didn't get a chance to dodge and was hit with a powerful Iron Tail.

"Psyduck use Cross Chop." I called out.

Misty countered, "Match it with another Iron Tail." The two pokemon collided with their respective attacks, both the attacks were of same power and the pokemon were thrown back.

Suddenly Psyduck was covered in a glowing white light and it evolved into a Golduck. I grinned, "Good job Golduck, now finish it with Focus Punch."

Golduck hit Dewgong with a powerful Focus Punch after which Dewgong didn't get up.

Referee announced, "Dewgong is unable to battle, gym leader select your next pokemon."

Misty recalled Dewgong, "Poliwhirl come out."

"Golduck use Hydro Pump." I commanded.

"Poliwhirl dodge it and use Brick Break, then follow it up with Body Slam." Misty countered

Poliwhirl was very quick in water and he dodged the Hydro Pump and hit Golduck with Brick Break. Poliwhirl was about to Body Slam but Harry countered, "Golduck stop it in mid-air with psychic, and then use Aerial Ace."

Golduck stopped Poliwhirl in mid-air and hit it with Aerial Ace but Misty countered it, "Poliwhirl use Counter."

Poliwhirl hit Golduck with double power, knocking it out. "Golduck is unable to battle, challenger select your next pokemon."

I recalled Golduck, "Well done Golduck, Charmander it's your turn."

Misty looked at me, "A fire type, are you sure." I nodded, "As you wish, Poliwhirl Hydro Pump."

"Charmander, it's time to test your new move in a real battle use Dragon Rage." I commanded. The two powerful attacks cancelled each other, "Good, now Iron Tail."

Misty replied, "Oh no you won't, Poliwhirl Ice Beam."

I cursed, "Shit, dodge it Charmander." Charmander nearly dodged the attack but still the attack scratched Charmander's back.

"Poliwhirl use Body Slam." Misty commanded.

"Charmander use Counter." Charmander let Poliwhirl hit him and then he hit back with double power.

"Let's end this Poliwhirl hydro Pump." Misty shouted.

I commanded, "Charmander it's time to finish it, Thunder Punch."

Charmander nailed a powerful Thunder Punch on Poliwhirl but Poliwhirl hit Charmander with a Hydro Pump, both the pokemon fell down with swirl in their eyes.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, call out your last pokemon." Referee announced.

"Wartortle come out." Misty released her pokemon.

"It's all up to you Hedwig." I released Hedwig from her ball.

Misty stared at Hedwig, "Wow a Togekiss, they are very rare especially in Kanto. No matter, Wartortle use Ice Beam."

"Hedwig dodge it with Extreme speed and then Sky Attack." I commanded.

The Ice Beam missed Hedwig and Wartortle was hit with a sky attack.

"Wartortle Aqua Tail quick." Hedwig didn't get the chance to dodge and was hit with Aqua Tail.

"Hedwig you all right." I asked and Hedwig nodded in response. "Hedwig use Disarming voice."

Wartortle was hit with the disarming voice, making it confused. "Focus Wartortle."

I grinned, "This is our chance Hedwig, use Aura Sphere." The Aura Sphere slammed onto Wartortle but surprisingly he was still standing albeit barely.

Misty frowned, "Give it your all Wartortle, use Skull Bash."

I looked at Hedwig, "This is it girl, use Aerial Ace and combine it with Steel Wing."

The two pokemon moved toward each other at high velocity, just as Wartortle came near Hedwig she disappeared missing the Skull Bash by mere inches and then rammed the Steel Wings from behind. Wartortle fell down but this time it didn't get up.

"Wartortle is unable to battle, hence winner of this battle is the challenger Harry Potter." Referee announced the end of the battle.

Misty came toward me and gave the cascade badge, "That was one hell of a battle, I wish you luck for the league."

"Thanks Misty." With that I left Cerulean city gym.

XXXXXX

After checking up his pokemon in the Cerulean city pokemon centre I didn't waste any time in leaving for Vermillion city. On the route I faced many trainers, some were just beginners with no experience and some gave my pokemon a very good challenge, one of them was AJ.

AJ had a different style of training his pokemon, he loved all of his pokemon but he was very hard on them. If I didn't know that he deeply cared for his pokemon I would have reported him for pokemon abuse, he was one tough challenge but thankfully Hedwig was able to overcome his Sandslash.

I was on a winning streak of almost 73 pokemon battle and I got some good amount of poke credits from winning those battles, mainly the two gym battles. But as all good things comes to an end so did my winning streak, I was beaten by an experienced trainer, who used his Dragonite and Blastoise to defeat all of my pokemons, that was one humiliating loss.

I set up my camp near a clear area, I decided to fill my and my pokemons stomach before training. While looking for wood to burn I came across a strong looking Nidorino, "A strong poison type will be a good addition in my team, it will also be a ground type once it evolves."

I released Charmander to battle with Nidorino, "I think you are close to evolving Charmander, maybe this battle will give you the build-up you need to evolve. I can't let Charmander touch Nidorino body except with Metal Claw and Iron Tail." Charmander nodded and eyed Nidorino.

Nidorino charged forward with Horn Attack, it wanted to test his opponent. Charmander met Nidorino head on with Metal Claw. Charmander was a bit more powerful than Nidorino due to which Nidorino was thrown back. Nidorino growled and attacked with Poison Sting but Charmander burned those Stings with Ember.

Nidorino and Charmander eyed each other, suddenly used Water Pulse and Charmander was caught by surprise. "Wow, Water Pulse must be Nidorino's egg move. Don't back down Charmander, use Fire Fang."

Charmander jumped and attacked Nidorino with Fire Fang but Nidorino dodged the attack and nailed Charmander with Poison jab. "Come on Charmander we can do it, use Ember." I encouraged.

Charmander didn't attack and stared at Nidorino then suddenly he was covered in a white light and he evolved into a Charmeleon, "Yeah, that's what I am talking about, finish it Charmeleon." I cheered.

Charmeleon took a deep breath and released a long steam of fire on Nidorino, knocking it out. "That was one hell of a Flamethrower Charmeleon." Charmeleon gave me a toothy grin as I captured Nidorino in an empty pokeball.

I released Nidorino and healed his injuries, and then I released all of my other pokemons, "Well everyone, meet Nidorino our newest team member." As others greeted Nidorino I intervened, "Let's eat first then we can discuss about other things."

After a good meal and some much needed rest, I checked Nidorino through my Pokedex.

" **Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokémon. The evolved form of the male Nidoran. Its highly developed horn is extremely powerful. Its horn is harder than diamond. If it punctures an enemy, it pumps powerful venom into the wound. It is easily angered. By swinging its well-developed horn wildly, it can even punch through diamond.**

 **Abilities- Poison Point, Rivalry, Hustle (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known Moves- Double Kick, Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Horn Attack, Venoshock, Helping Hand, Toxic Spikes, Water Pulse, Confusion, Head Smash."**

"You have got some good moves Nidorino." I commented, "I think you should try to learn Drill Run next, come we should start your training." I spent the rest of the day in training all of my pokemons.

The next pokemon I caught was another Kanto starter, especially the water type starter, Squirtle. I found Squirtle hiding behind a tree near a lake where I was making food, he kept staring at the food all the while I was preparing it.

"Hey Squirtle, why don't you come over and join me instead of staring at the food." I jokingly called out. Squirtle came out of hiding and rubbed her hand behind his head in embarrassment, "Come on I have enough food for all of us." He came running happily.

After finishing our meal, he came toward me and pointed at the empty pokeball attached to my belt. "So, you want to join my team." Squirtle nodded eagerly, "We will train hard, are you ready for that." Squirtle nodded his head, his eyes full of determination, "Well then, welcome to the team." With that I tapped the empty pokeball on his head successfully capturing it.

"Let's check you out." I used my pokedex to scan Squirtle.

" **Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy, the blasts can be quite powerful. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. This Squirtle is a male.**

 **Abilities- Torrent, Rain Dish (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Tackle, Water Gun, Aqua Tail, Water Pulse, Rain Dance, Rapid Spin, Protect."**

On the route to Vermillion city, I was stuck in open place during a rainy night. I decided to find a shelter to be safe from the storm, after searching for a long time I finally found a lighthouse.

The moment I entered the lighthouse I was shocked to find the ancient pokemon Kabuptos, I was just about to release Golduck to fight with it when it talked in a young man voice. "Wait, I am not a Kabuptos. I was just wearing Kabuptos costume to get the feel of it, can you please help me to get out of it."

I stared at the man wearing Kabuptos costume for a second then I took some photo with my Pokedex, "Well I can say that I have seen a Kabuptos." After that I helped the man take out the tight costume.

"Thanks for the help, my name is Bill and I am a pokemon researcher and watcher." The man introduced himself.

"Oh, I am Harry Potter from Pallet town, I was on my way to Vermillion city but I have to take a detour toward here due to the storm." I replied.

"No problem, you can spend the night here. I have heard about you from prof Oak, you are one of the four trainers who got a starter from him this year." I nodded.

"Hey Bill, can I call prof Oak? I haven't called him since viridian city." I asked.

Bill replied happily, "Sure."

I made a call to prof Oak from Bill's computer, "Oh, hello Harry. You last called when you were in Viridian city and I see you have met one of my bright students, Bill."

"Hello prof, I was on my way to Vermillion city but I came here due to the storm." I replied.

Prof Oak nodded, "So how many badges do you have? I haven't gotten any pokemon from you."

"I got the Boulder Badge and Cascade Badge professor. I caught a Nidorino and a Squirtle, so it makes my total tally as six. I will send you one pokemon when I find a new pokemon to catch." I answered.

"Ah I see, you are catching pokemon that suits you. Blue, Red and Leaf have caught many pokemons." Prof Oak said.

"I will go with quality over quantity prof, I don't want to catch many pokemons that I couldn't handle to train." I replied.

"Good choice, every trainer has their own style, I also used to do the same that you are doing. Well good luck then and do call once in a while."

"Sure prof." and with that I disconnected the call.

Just at that moment something ran towards me and somehow got inside my pokedex, I looked over my pokedex in every possible angle but couldn't find anything. Just then Bill came running, "Ah Harry have you seen a Porygon."

I looked at my pokedex, "I think it got inside my pokedex."

Bill laughed, "Come out Porygon." The artificial pokemon manifested out of my pokedex in front of me. "I got Porygon when I bought a system, it has been staying in this lighthouse for many years." He said while petting the artificial pokemon. "Hey, I have an idea. Harry why don't you take Porygon and let him stay in your Pokedex, Porygon are not allowed to fight in official league battles but it can stay and travel with you and it also won't count as your seventh pokemon, it will be a part of your pokedex."

I had no problem with it, "Sure I can keep Porygon." I pointed my pokedex at Porygon and scanned it.

" **A Pokémon that consists entirely of programming code, capable of moving freely in cyberspace. It is capable of reverting itself entirely back to program data in order to enter cyberspace. A Porygon is copy-protected so it cannot be duplicated. It is genderless.**

 **Abilities- Download, Trace, Analytic (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Conversion, Tackle, Psybeam, Recycle, Magnet Rise, Signal Beam, Discharge, Lock-On, Tri Attack, Zap Cannon."**

XXXXX

After a weeklong travel I finally reached Vermillion city, it took me much longer than I expected but I was able to do a lot of training. Surprisingly the pokemon centre was a bit more crowded than usual, I gave my pokemon to nurse Joy, "Hey nurse joy, is there something going on because this centre is looking busier than usual."

Nurse joy answered, "Have you heard of St. Anne?"

I nodded, "Yes, from what I remember it is one of the biggest luxury cruise ship, isn't it?"

"Yes, St. Anne is docking in Vermillion city in a few days. The league is conducting a small tournament in the ship where trainers are allowed to take a trip in the luxury ship." Nurse Joy answered.

I was gobsmacked, "Damn, it would be way too expensive?"

"Yes, but league is working with Silph co. to organize the tournament. Rumour has it that the winner of the tournament will get a pokemon from another region." She told me.

"I don't think most trainers can afford to enter that ship, let alone go on a trip." I commented.

Nurse Joy laughed, "True, that's why the league is giving free tickets to anyone who beat Vermillion city gym leader Lt. Surge for the Thunder Badge. Surge isn't going easy on any trainer, from what I know he only had 5 tickets and only two have beaten him to get the ticket. If you are strong enough you should try to get a ticket."

I nodded, "Well, looks like I have got another incentive to beat Lt. Surge."

After getting my pokemon back I headed straight for the gym, I had to wait in line for my turn as there was a long queue. Surprisingly the queue was shortening quickly, "Nurse Joy was telling the truth, Surge isn't going easy."

After waiting for half an hour, I finally came face to face with Lt. Surge, gym leader of Vermillion city gym. He was a tall muscular man wearing military clothes, the look he gave was pretty scary for any normal child but I wasn't normal. Even if my body is of a 13 year old, my mind is older than a century and I have been in war.

"Another runt, come laddy show me what you got. This will be a three on three pokemon battle, that is if you can beat even one of my pokemon." Lt. Surge barked loudly.

So, he wanted to scare me well then two can play the game, "Ohhh! I am scared." I said sarcastically, "Please my Orphanage matron was scarier than you. Are you battling or scaring the children to defeat?"

Surge grinned, "I like your spunk kid, come let's see if you can walk the talk. Electabuzz get ready to battle."

I decided to start with Nidorino, "It's time Nidorino."

Electabuzz started with Thunder Punch but Nidorino dodged it at the last moment and nailed a Poison Jab. Electrabuzz gritted his teeth in pain but hit Nidorino with Ice punch on Surge's command. I commanded Nidorino to use Toxic Spikes over the field, the battlefield was laced with poison hurting Electabuzz regularly.

"Electabuzz Thunder." Surge shouted.

Nidorino didn't get any chance to dodge and was hit with a powerful thunder, both the pokemons were panting, feeling the toll of the battle. Surge commanded Electabuzz to use Hammer arm, I instructed Nidorino to hit it back with Counter. Both Pokemon hit each other with all the power they could muster, at last Nidorino and Electabuzz stared at each other and fell down together with swirl in their eyes.

Surge recalled Electabuzz, "You have got guts kid, I'll give you that. But you aren't beating me this easy, Magneton come forward to the battlefield."

I recalled Nidorino, "Good work Nidorino, you did your job. Surge I don't like easy things, go Eevee."

Magneton didn't waste any time and started the battle with Flash Cannon, but Eevee quickly dug underground to dodge. Eevee suddenly came out from behind Magneton and used Bite on it, Magneton made screeching sound due to the pain but was finally able to threw off Eevee.

"Don't let it get away use Signal Beam." Surge shouted.

"Again Eevee, go underground." I instructed Eevee and she was fast enough to dig and dodge the Signal Beam.

This time she came just on the right side of Magneton and hit it with a Shadow Ball, but this time Surge didn't let Eevee get away as Magneton used Lock-On to prevent Eevee from escaping underground and then hit it with a Zap Cannon.

I watched helplessly as Eevee cried out in pain, but she didn't back down. Eevee got up ready to continue the fight, she attacked Magneton again with Bite but this time she kept a good hold on Magneton. After many tries Magneton was still unable to get rid of Eevee, "Magneton use Thunder on yourself." Surge commanded.

Eevee didn't get any chance to get out of the way, both Magneton and Eevee were hit with Thunder. Magneton slowly got up but Eevee was completely knocked out with swirl in her eyes.

I recalled Eevee, "It's all up to you buddy." My last pokemon was Charmeleon.

Charmeleon didn't waste any time and hit Magneton with a Flamethrower, knocking it out.

Surge recalled Magneton, "You are good kid, I'll give you that but it's time for my final pokemon. Raichu bring me victory."

Raichu started with quick attack but Charmeleon met it head on with Metal Claw, both pokemon were equal in power and their respective attacks were evenly matched. Raichu rushed forward and used Iron Tail but Charmeleon also countered it with his own Iron Tail.

They were evenly matched, I had to gain an upper hand somehow and quickly too. Raichu tried using Brick Break but Charmeleon dodged at the last moment and hit Raichu with a powerful Flamethrower.

Raichu was in pain, burn marks were visible on his body but he wasn't backing down from the fight, Charmeleon used Dragon Pulse but Raichu countered it with Thunder.

Surge grinned, "I think it's time to finish this battle, Raichu full power Volt Tackle."

I replied, "You are right Surge it's time to end this battle and I will be the winner, Charmeleon use full power Flare Blitz."

The two pokemon collided with their respective attacks, the powerful attack nearly destroyed the battlefield. When the smoke cleared both pokemon were seen standing on their knees but barely, after a few moment Raichu fell down unconscious making Harry winner of the battle.

I returned Charmeleon to his pokeball, "You were awesome as always buddy."

"I like you kid, here the Thunder Badge and the free luxury ticket for St. Anne." He handed me the badge and ticket, "Good for the league and the tournament on that big ship."

I nodded, "Thanks for the battle Surge." With that I headed out of the gym.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Porygon won't be a part of Harry's team, it is just tagging along in Harry's pokedex._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the gruelling match with Lt. Surge for the Thunder badge, I decided to train I pokemon for the upcoming tournament on St. Anne which was going to dock in Vermillion city in about a week. Hedwig is my first pokemon and by far the strongest, I decided to teach her two strong fairy type moves, Fairy Wind and Moonblast. These attacks are some of the most powerful fairy type attacks and it would be beneficial against any dragon pokemon I fight against.

Charmeleon was nearly equal in strength with Hedwig, I decided to work on his Inferno and Focus Punch, Inferno. Inferno would be another powerful fire type move in Charmeleon attack list, Focus Punch is a very strong fighting type attack and I knew that Charmeleon did have the strength to use this attack effectively.

I wasn't sure about what eeveelution my Eevee wanted to be, so I started showing her all of the known evolved form of Eevee to her in my Pokedex. Eevee wasn't interested in Joltreon, Flareon or Vaporeon, she rejected those the moment she saw it. Ironically, she found Sylveon a bit too girly and Leafeon too cute, she decided against becoming Espeon. So, at last she had to choose between Glaceon and Umbreon, and after much staring on photos of Glaceon and Umbreon she decided to evolve into Umbreon. After her decision I started training her in night as I could feel that her time to evolve was close.

Golduck was one of my versatile pokemon. He has a split personality, sometime he will play prank on me or his teammates but other time he will became serious and meditate silently and alone to work on his psychic power. Golduck was trying to work on her psychic moves on her own so I started focusing on her speed and attacks of different types. He was strong enough to learn some powerful fighting type moves like Brick Break, Cross Chop and Focus Blast, he already had a good range of water and ice type attacks.

Nidorino was growing rapidly, his Water Pulse was one surprising attack and he also learned Rain Dance from Squirtle. So, I decided to work on teaching him Thunderbolt and Thunder in electric type and Ice Beam and Blizzard in ice type. At the rate Nidorino was going, I felt that he would be ready to evolve around my time I get my sixth badge.

Squirtle was the youngest pokemon in my team but he was the most hyperactive pokemon in my team, he loved eating a lot but he also gave his all while training. He learnt many water and ice type attacks from Golduck, surprisingly he also learnt Aura Sphere from Hedwig. I mostly worked on Squirtle's defence, I want to make him my defence specialist with some serious attack power as he evolves.

Porygon was a mystery to me, he usually browses through my pokedex when I am not using my pokedex and learn attacks on his own in its own pace. But he always communicated through my pokedex when he needed something and right now he wanted to evolve to Porygon2. Porygon needed an Up-Grade to evolve but Up-Grade wasn't something that was available in Pokemart, so I called Bill and prof Oak to help me in finding an Up-Grade for Porygon.

I fought many trainers in Vermillion city but none gave me the challenge that I faced while battling with Lt. Surge for the Thunder Badge, one trainer used a newly caught Corsola against me in battle.

"Hey, your pokemon are strong man." The boy said, "but I just wanted to test my Corsola I recently caught in a pokemon battle, so thanks for the battle."

"No problem, by the way where did you caught your Corsola?" I asked.

"There is a small ship that daily goes to the ocean for the trainers that want to do some fishing, there is a chance that you will get a rare pokemon. I got corsola from there." He replied.

I nodded, "Hmm, I think I will go fishing tomorrow, thanks for the information."

"No problem."

XXXXXX

The next day I reached the Vermillion city dock and found the ship which was scheduled to head in to the ocean with trainers, the entry fees was 500 poke credits. Thankfully today there were very few trainers on the ship, I wasn't sure what I wanted to catch as I already had two strong water type pokemon but I decided to treat this fishing trip as a vacation.

The day went by but I didn't find anything that I would have liked to catch, I caught a few Corsola, Horsea and Magikarps but I wasn't interested in them. I saw many other trainers catching Seel, Horsea and even some Corsola, one trainer got lucky and caught a Lanturn.

Just before the ship was getting ready return back my luck shined, the pokemon that caught my fishing rod was a Dratini. I didn't waste any time and released Hedwig to fight the Dratini.

Dratini sped towards Hedwig with Aqua Jet, in reply Hedwig rushed towards the Dratini with Extreme Speed. The two pokemon collided but Hedwig was stronger as a result Dratini was thrown back, Dratini steadied herself and used Dragon Rush. Hedwig let the Dragon Rush hit her and it didn't hurt her at all as it was a dragon type move and she was a part fairy type.

Dratini saw that her Dragon Rush didn't affect Hedwig at all and she knew she was fighting a losing battle, Hedwig used Dazzling gleam followed up by Aura Sphere to knock out the Dratini. I quickly used an empty pokeball to catch Dratini, "Finally, I have a dragon type."

After returning to the pokemon centre I immediately called prof Oak.

"Hello Harry, I was actually waiting for your call. From where did you caught a Dratini?" prof asked.

I grinned, "I heard about a ship that takes trainer to the ocean and I decided to go on it, just as we were about to return I got lucky."

Prof Oak nodded, "Yes, you are indeed lucky. Dratini are very rare, there are some sightings of it in the Safari zone lake but they are extremely hard to catch after all they are pseudo legendry pokemon."

"I know professor, that's why I fought Dratini with Hedwig."

Prof Oak smiled, "Ah, good choice. Togekiss is fairy type and ideal to fight Dratini, your Dratini is quite mature too and I think she will be evolving into a Dragonair soon."

Now, that was good news, "Thanks for the information professor, can you please send me Dratini, I will be transferring Squirtle to you."

Prof Oak nodded, "Sure."

After exchanging Squirtle for Dratini I released the dragon pokemon from her ball, "Hey Dratini, I am Harry. I want to be the very best pokemon trainer in the world and from now on I will be your trainer." Dratini stared at me. "You are weak against fairy type, aren't you?" Dratini reluctantly nodded, "No need to worry, we will work on your weakness and I am sure you will have no problem in beating any Fairy or Ice type pokemon, this I promise to you."

Dratini smiled happily at me, "Well then welcome to my family." I took out my pokedex and scanned Dratini.

" **Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls. Dratini continually melts and sloughs off its old skin. It does so because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable levels. This Dratini is a female.**

 **Abilities- Shed Skin, Marvel Scale (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage, Agility, Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Extreme Speed, Water Pulse, Brutal Swing."**

"Hmm, prof Oak was right, you are very much mature and you have got some powerful moves." Dratini smiled smugly, "What you need is a bit of variety, I think I will start by teaching you Thunderbolt and Flamethrower. What do you say?" Dratini nodded happily.

XXXXXX

Dratini like Eevee was a quick learner, she quickly mastered Thunderbolt and Thunder, Charmeleon helped her in learning Flamethrower and Fire Blast, Hedwig and Golduck helped her in resisting fairy and Ice type attacks which were her main weakness. Charmeleon learnt Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse and Outrage from Dratini.

The day St. Anne was scheduled to dock in Vermillion city, there was a massive crowd waiting to see the luxury ship. I collected my pokemons from Nurse Joy after their check up and was about to head out to board the ship when I saw two familiar persons arguing, Red and Blue were busy in a heated battle of words so

I decided to interrupt them, "Hello Red, Blue, it's good to see you guys again."

Red replied happily, "Oh, hello Harry. Are you going on St. Anne too?"

I nodded, "Yes, I will be competing in the St. Anne tournament. What about you two?"

"I got the last ticket from Lt. Surge." Red replied cheerfully.

Blue huffed, "What's the big deal? I was the first to beat him and get the ticket."

"Well, we travel on foot and you are traveling in your car, that's why you came first." Red shouted in reply.

Blue ignored him and turned towards me, "You got lucky the first time we battled, face me now and I will show you who's better."

"Don't worry if you are good enough we will face each other in the St. Anne Tournament." Blue huffed and left us. "Let's go Red, I don't want to miss the ship."

Red nodded, "Definitely not."

The St. Anne was an impressive ship, I have travelled in many luxury ships in my world and I can definitely say St Anne was one of the best luxury ships but not the best. I clearly remember a luxury ship that was created by the combined effort of Japan and USA based on the lost city of Atlantis, it was a massive ship which contained about 30 thousand luxurious room, it was a truly a work of an art and the best luxury ship on my list.

A tall, clean shaven sailor was guarding the entrance to the ship, "Your tickets, please." Me and Red handed over our ticket to the sailor, he scanned our tickets and replied, "Harry Potter, you will be staying in Room no. 420 that's on the fourth floor. Redrick Ketchum your room no. is 435, on fourth floor. Directions can be found in most part of the ship or you can ask any of our staff, if you require any kind of assistance you can call any of our assistance. Have a safe and pleasant journey."

I looked at the map of the ship, or rooms were almost at the very top of the ship, just a stairway away from the deck. The entire ship reeked of wealth and elegance, it was the pinnacle of luxury, Red looked at me, "I am going to enjoy my time here, I'll see you later Harry." With that he was gone.

I decided to stroll around the ship, most of the people I found were wealthy people who bought the ticket to board the ship. I didn't find many trainers in the ship. Soft, rich carpet made up the floors of the ship, there were many beautiful paintings spread over the walls, the ship was decorated with many glass sculptures of pokemons.

After roaming on the halls of the ship I finally reached my room, the room was very big and it gave a good view of the ocean, I decided to take some rest in the king size soft and comfortable bed before the ship starts it voyage.

The tournament was scheduled to start in the evening, I spent the rest of the day browsing through all the shops and facilities provided in the ship. I finally settled near a swimming pool, Red chose that moment to join me.

"So, Harry what other pokemon have you caught?" He asked.

"Well my Charmander and Psyduck evolved into Charmeleon and Golduck, I also caught a Nidorino and Squirtle on my way to Vermillion city and recently I caught a Dratini while fishing in the ocean." I replied.

Red made a perfect imitation of Magikarp at the mention of Dratini, "Wow, they are super rare. I am hoping to find one in Safari zone but there hasn't been any recent spotting of Dratini in Safari zone lake."

I laughed, "Yeah, I got lucky. What about you?"

"Well my Charmander is now a Charmeleon and my Pikachu doesn't want to evolve. I also caught a Pidgeotto, Growlithe, Onix, Diglett, Krabby and a Bulbasaur." Red answered.

I spent the rest of the day talking with Red, after having my lunch and feeding my pokemon I headed toward the battle stadium for the tournament. There were only 20 trainers taking part in the tournament, most of them looked like kid of rich people who bought tickets to part in the tournament instead of defeating Surge.

A well looking man climbed up the podium, "Good evening everyone, I Dante will be your host and the announcer for the upcoming pokemon battle tournament. First of all, I would like to welcome Mr Ralph, owner of Silph co." An old but wealthy looking man waved his hands from his seat while everyone clapped. "Mr Ralph coordinated with the Pokemon League to make this tournament possible, I would also like to welcome one and all boarding the prestigious St. Anne."

As the clapping's slowed down the announcer continued, "We have 20 talented trainers competing in this tournament, the tournament winner will get 50,000 poke credits, set of all evolution stone and mainly a mystery pokemon egg." Now that was quite a prize, "I am not sure that egg will hatch into which wonderful pokemon but I am told that it isn't native to Kanto, isn't that exciting?"

"All of the 20 trainers will be randomly divided into 4 group of 5 trainers each, you will have to compete with the other 4 trainers in your group, the one with the most number of wins will advance to the semi-finals. Now pay close attention to the screen to know your groups." I was placed in group 3, Red was in first group and Blue was in fourth group. "Each trainer will be having their group battles today and tomorrow we will have our semi-final and final, for today's all the battle will be one on one pokemon battle so chose your pokemon wisely."

"So, without waiting any further let the tournament begins." Dante shouted as the audience cheered.

As I watched the battles I found out that I was right, most trainers were inexperienced and looked like they were battling for the first time. In my first battle I was against a girl name Jace and her Oddish, I faced her with Hedwig. It was a very easy battle, Jace ordered Oddish to use Razor Leaf and I countered with Aura Sphere. The attack was very weak, Hedwig's Aura Sphere easily overpowered the Razor Leaf and hit Oddish knocking it out.

My next battle was with a boy named Dave, I decide to use Nidorino against Dave's Vulpix. Dave commanded Vulpix to continuously use Ember till it het Nidorino. Vulpix was very young and his Ember was weak and slow, Nidorino didn't have any problem in dodging all the Ember attacks. Once the Vulpix was tired, Nidorino ended the battle with a Poison Jab.

My third battle was against another boy, Damian. Damian used his Charmander against my Eevee, Charmander tried his best but Eevee was better battler. This battle was longer than my previous two battles but in the end Eevee came on top, fixing my position in the semi-finale.

My last battle was against a girl named Jessica and her Paras, Charmeleon didn't face any problem in defeating her. Similarly, from the other three group the winners were Red, Blue and another girl, Daisy.

The next day I decided to take a break from training and let my pokemon rest before the battle, in the evening Dante welcomed everyone again. "Welcome back everyone for the Semi-finals and finals of the pokemon tournament, we have our four semi-finalist who won in their respective groups. Three of our semi-finalist are from the same place, Pallet Town and our last semi-finalist is from Lavender town. The semi-finals will be a two on two battle and finally the finals will be three on three pokemon battles, the battlers will be matched randomly, let's see who faces whom."

The first semi-final match was between Blue and Daisy and next was my battle with Red. Blue used his Fearow and Rhydon against Daisy's Beedrill and Elekid, Daisy was much better than other trainers in the tournament but Blue didn't have any difficulty in defeating her.

I took my place in the battlefield against Red, "Give it your best Red."

Red grinned, "You too Harry."

"This semi-final battle between Red and Harry will be two on two pokemon battle, trainer start the battle." Referee started the battle.

"Pikachu, I choose you." Pikachu jumped from Red's shoulder to the battlefield.

I nodded and released my first pokemon, "Eevee you are on."

Pikachu started with Quick Attack, Eevee replied with her own Quick Attack, both pokemon were equal in speed and strength.

"Pikachu Dig." Red shouted.

"Keep your eyes sharp Eevee, he can come from anywhere." I instructed.

Pikachu got the upper hand and came out behind Eevee and hit her with an Iron Tail, Eevee cried out in pain but got up ready to fight again. Pikachu used Thunder but Eevee dodged with agility and hit Pikachu back with Iron Tail.

Both Pikachu and Eevee stared at each other, "Pikachu Electro ball, let's go."

My eyes widened, "Eevee Double Team quick, and then Shadow Ball."

Eevee dodged the Electro Ball by making copies of herself and hit Pikachu with multiple Shadow Ball. I thought that Pikachu was done for but somehow, he still got up.

Suddenly Eevee was covered in white light and evolved into an Umbreon, I grinned, "Good work girl. Let's finish this Umbreon, use Giga Impact."

"Pikachu, give it all you got Volt Tackle." Red shouted.

The two pokemon collided in high speed with their respective attack creating an explosion, as the dust cleared both pokemons were lying on the ground. After some moments Umbreon got up, Pikachu also tried to stand but fell down unconscious.

"Pikachu is unable to battle." Referee announced.

"That is one strong and determined Pikachu you got their Red." I commented.

Red nodded as he picked up Pikachu from the battlefield, "I know. Charmander, I choose you."

I returned Umbreon, "You have done your part girl, come out Hedwig."

Charmeleon didn't waste any time in firing a hot torrent of fire at Hedwig, but Hedwig dodged the Flamethrower by flying up in the air.

"Hedwig use Steel Wing." I shouted.

"Charmeleon, use Metal Claw" Red countered.

Hedwig and Charmeleon tried to overpowered each other with their respective attack, neither giving other an inch. As both pokemon broke up Hedwig used Future Sight but Charmeleon used that moment to hit her with Iron Tail.

Hedwig retaliated with a combination of Steel Wing and Aerial Ace, but Charmeleon quickly got up.

"Charmeleon Inferno."

"Hedwig use Moonblast."

The two powerful fire and fairy type attack met creating an explosion, just at that moment Future Sight found it's mark. Charmeleon was hurt but he stood up again.

"Don't give up Charmeleon, Fire Blast go." Red cheered.

"I think it's time to finish this battle Hedwig, dodge the Fire Blast and use Sky Attack with Steel Wing." I commanded.

Hedwig flied up dodging the Fire Blast and then descended with shining Steel Wings and hit Charmeleon, Charmeleon didn't get up this time.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle and the winner is Harry Potter. Referee announced me as victor.

Red came over, "That was a good battle Harry, good luck for the finals."

"Thanks Red." I replied.

After a break of half hour I was ready to battle Blue in the finals. "At last we have our two pokemon, Blue Oak and Harry Potter. Let's see who win this final and earn the mystery pokemon egg."

Blue glared at me, "You are not going to win this time."

I smiled, "We will see Blue, we will see."

"Trainers this battle will be a three on three pokemon battle, start the battle." Referee started the battle.

Blue started with Primeape and I started with Golduck. Primeape tried to hit Golduck with a Cross Chop but Golduck stopped him with Psychic and then hit Primeape with Zen Headbutt. The two psychic type attacks hurt Primeape a lot and it retaliated with a surprising Outrage, the Outrage found it's mark and Golduck cried out in pain.

"Golduck be strong, you can do it." I tried to encourage him.

Golduck steadied himself and used Ice Beam on my command, the Ice Beam hit its mark and I thought that Primeape was done for but Blue had another card up his sleeve.

"Primeape use Final Gambit." Blue said.

Final Gambit is a move similar to Explosion as it knocks out the user but also does heavy damage on its opponent, Primeape fell down unconscious taking Golduck down with him.

"Both pokemons are unable to battle, trainers choose your next pokemon." Referee announced.

Blue released his Growlithe as I released Dratini. "What? How did you get a Dratini?" Blue shouted but I decided to ignore him and focus on the battle.

Blue gritted his teeth, "No matter, I will beat you today. Growlithe Flame Wheel go."

Growlithe charged forward in a shape of burning wheel but Dratini countered it with Aqua Tail, Growlithe was thrown back. Growlithe used Flame Burst but Dratini countered it with Ice Beam, the Ice Beam overpowered Flame Burst and hit Growlithe.

Blue quickly recalled Growlithe and released Wartortle, I grinned because that was exactly what I wanted.

"Wartortle use Skull Bash." Blue commanded.

I replied, "Blue let me show you the versatility of a dragon pokemon, Dratini Thunder."

Wartortle didn't get any chance to dodge and the powerful Thunder hit him head on, Wartortle cried out in pain and agony.

"Let's finish it Dratini, use Dragon Rush." Dratini didn't gave Wartortle any time to recover and used Dragon Rush on him knocking it out.

"Wartortle is unable to battle." Referee announced.

Blue Recalled Wartortle and released Growlithe back. I recalled Dratini, "you did your part girl, Charmeleon go."

Growlithe used Flame Burst but Charmeleon countered it with Flamethrower, Growlithe was feeling the effect of his battle with Dratini, but then Blue took out a Fire Stone from his bag and threw it at Growlithe, "It's time for you to evolve Growlithe."

Growlithe caught the Fire Stone and was enveloped in white light, he got bigger and finally evolved into an Arcanine.

I stared at Blue, "For real, you are evolving it in the middle of battle."

Blue scoffed, "It doesn't matter, there is no rule against it." I shrugged.

Charmeleon stared at the recently evolved Arcanine and growled in challenge, both pokemon used Flamethrower at the same time and the result was an explosion. Arcanine used the smog to his advantage and hit Charmeleon with Extreme Speed, Charmeleon retaliated with Thunder Punch.

Arcanine used Fire Blast on Charmeleon but Charmeleon countered it with Inferno, the attacks collided and again created smog. This time I took advantage of the smog, Charmeleon hit Arcanine with a combination of Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail knocking it out.

Dante shouted, "We have a winner at last, Harry Potter from Pallet town."

In the midst of clapping and cheering, Mr Ralph who was the owner of Silph co. handed me and Blue both a box full of all type of evolution stones, and finally I got the main prize, the mysterious pokemon egg. 50,000 poke credits were transferred into my account but I was mostly focused on the blue coloured egg. I didn't saw Blue afterwards but Red congratulated me on my win, all in all it was a successful trip on the luxurious St. Anne.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Team Rocket is just a new criminal organization so they won't be playing much part in Kanto region except maybe in the Mewtwo creation arc._

 _Harry won't meet Jessie, James and Meowth like Ash did in anime because those three were always after Pikachu, that's why the rocket trio will be Red's headache._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day St. Anne docked at Port City, I said my goodbyes to Red and started my journey towards Saffron city for my next badge. On the route to Saffron city, I mainly focused on preparing Umbreon and Golduck for my battle with Sabrina. I sent back Nidorino and Charmeleon to prof Oak as I was planning to catch a ghost type pokemon in Lavender city as it was home to many ghost pokemons, also according to nurse Joy the egg I won would be hatching soon.

I was nearly a few miles away from Lavender city when the egg hatched into the electric pokemon Shinx, Shinx was native to Sinnoh region. I petted the newly hatched pokemon happily, it soon fell asleep in my arms. I caught it in an empty pokeball and scanned it with my pokedex.

" **Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it senses danger, the hairs on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed. Its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity. Its body shines if endangered. This Shinx is a female.**

 **Abilities- Intimidate, Rivalry, Guts (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Tackle, Charge, Baby Doll Eyes, Spark, Bite, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Fake Tears, Fire Fang, Ice Fang."**

When I reached Lavender town, the sun was already down so I headed straight toward pokemon centre. Luckily, on my way to the pokemon centre I saw a Misdreavus and I challenged it to a battle with my Umbreon. But Misdreavus had something else in her mind, she came toward me and pointed at the empty pokeball. "So, you don't want to fight but you want to join my team." I asked.

Misdreavus nodded her head eagerly, so I caught her with an empty pokeball and used my pokedex to scan her.

" **Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon. Misdreavus are extremely mischievous and like to cry out at night just to startle people. Misdreavus loves being mischievous by pulling people's hair and shocking them. This Misdreavus is a female.**

 **Abilities- Levitate**

 **Known moves- Psywave, Astonish, Confuse Ray, Mean Look, Hex, Psybeam, Pain Split, Payback, Shadow Ball, Perish Song, Power Gem, Destiny Bond, Ominous Wind, Shadow Sneak, Sucker Punch, Thunderbolt."**

I stared at the move list, "Damn she is strong, looks like I got extremely lucky again."

I stayed in Lavender town for a couple of days to train Golduck, Umbreon and Misdreavus for the gym battle. Misdreavus was a very playful pokemon, when she was in a battle or training she was completely focused but otherwise she always played prank on anyone she liked.

I finally reached Saffron city gym and headed straight for the gym. When I entered the gym, I found the gym leader Sabrina sitting on the other side of the battlefield.

"Welcome Harry Potter, I sensed you when you entered my city." She said in a soft voice.

"So, the rumours are true, you are a psychic?" I asked.

Sabrina nodded, "Yes, some say I am the strongest but I have felt another psychic in the Kalos region as powerful as me. But I wanted to ask you about the barrier you have on your memories, I can see everything from the day prof Oak found you with your egg but before that everything is hidden."

"You know, that sounds creepy on so many levels. But, those memories are hidden for a good reason and I would be happy if you don't pry on those memories." I replied. "Still, you must know why I am here?"

Sabrina nodded, "Yes, I am ready for our battle." An elderly man took the place of referee, "The battle will be three on three pokemon battle, I will start first." With that she released her first pokemon Hypno.

I released Golduck and the battle started, Sabrina was commanding her pokemon with her mind and thus making my job harder. Hypno started with Thunder Wave, Golduck was hit with the Thunder Wave and was unable to move, Hypno used that moment to hit Golduck with Thunder Punch. Despite the pain Golduck got up and used Disable to stop Hypno from using Thunder Punch again. Hypno tried to hit Golduck with a Brick Break but Golduck dodged it and attacked Hypno with Shadow Claw.

Hypno got back up, I told Golduck to use Shadow Claw again but this time Hypno dodged the attack successfully and hit back Goldduck with a Drain Punch. Albeit the pain Golduck got up, I knew that Golduck couldn't fight much longer so I ordered him to use Confuse Ray.

Hypno was unable to dodge the confuse ray and as a result it was confused. "This is our chance Golduck, use Hydro Pump full power." The Hydro Pump hit Hypno knocking it out but Golduck also fell down unconscious with exhaustion.

"Both Hypno and Golduck are unable to battle, trainers choose your next pokemon." Referee announced.

I released Umbreon and Sabrina released her Kadabra. Kadabra started the battle by using Miracle Eye, I was afraid of that but still I ordered Umbreon to use that moment to hit Kadabra with Dark Pulse. Kadabra attacked Umbreon with Energy ball but Umbreon dodged them with Agility and then hit Kadabra with Feint Attack.

Kadabra was on the verge of collapsing but it suddenly teleported near Umbreon and hit her Dazzling Gleam. That last Attack was really powerful and Umbreon was not in a good shape after that attack, "Umbreon, it's time to finish it girl use Payback." Umbreon gathered herself and hit Kadabra with Payback knocking it out.

"Kadabra is unable to battle, Sabrina choose your last pokemon." Referee announced.

Sabrina recalled Kadabra and sent out her last pokemon, Alakazam. From what I heard, Sabrina's Alakazam was her starter pokemon and it is on par with Kanto's champion Lance Dragonite, this was the reason most trainer don't get the Marsh Badge. I recalled Umbreon quickly and released Misdreavus, "It's your time to shine Misdreavus."

Alakazam started with Miracle Eye, Misdreavus tried to use Hex but Alakazam teleported out of the way. Misdreavus tried to use Shadow Ball and then Hex but Alakazam always teleported away at the last moment.

I could see the frustration on Misdreavus face, "Keep calm Misdreavus and be alert, let Alakazam attack first then when you get the chance hit it with Foul Play."

Misdreavus nodded and waited as Alakazam teleported randomly around Misdreavus, suddenly Alakazam stopped and used Psybeam but Misdreavus dodged it and hit Alakazam with Foul Play. Alakazam teleported away to recover from the attack and then used Future Sight.

Misdreavus used Ominous Wind which hit Alakazam but it replied with Psycho Cut which Misdreavus was unable to dodge. I knew that Alakazam was much stronger so I did the only thing I could to win the battle, "Misdreavus use Destiny Bond." I could see as Sabrina's eyes widened when Alakazam was hit with Destiny Bond.

At that moment Future sight hit Misdreavus knocking her out but due to the Destiny Bond Alakazam was also knocked out.

"Both Alakazam and Misdreavus are unable to battle, since challenger has one pokemon remaining the winner is the challenger Harry Potter." Referee announced my win.

Sabrina came floating towards me and handed me the Marsh Badge, "Thank you for the battle, I haven't had such an exciting battle in a long time."

I smiled, "Thanks Sabrina, I would be lying if I said that this wasn't the toughest battle I ever had."

Once I reached the pokemon centre I handed the pokeballs of Golduck, Umbreon and Misdreavus to Nurse Joy, afterwards I decided to call prof Oak.

"Hello Harry, congratulation on winning the tournament in St. Anne." He greeted cheerfully as always.

"Thanks prof Oak, I wanted to tell you that the egg I won in the tournament hatched into a Shinx."

"Really, that's good news. But I should thank you for defeating Blue, maybe he will learn from his mistake and accept the reality. I tried many times to control his ego but he just won't listen to me." Prof Oak said sombrely.

"No problem prof Oak, oh by the way I got my Marsh Badge." I replied happily.

Prof Oak looked shocked, "Really, how did you beat her Alakazam? No one has been able to beat her for last two years."

I grinned, "I recently caught a Misdreavus in Lavender town, Misdreavus used Destiny Bond just before getting knocked out and I won the battle."

"That was a brilliant plan, well good luck for your next gym battle. One more thing Harry, don't transfer Shinx to me for few weeks as it's a new born and it needs time to bond with you." Prof Oak commented.

"Thanks prof Oak." With that I ended the call.

XXXXXX

It took me a couple of days to reach Celadon City, but just before I was about to enter the city I was suddenly surrounded by the Team Rocket clowns.

"So, you are still not behind the bars, I thought officer Jenny would have caught you clowns by now."

 _ **Jessie**_ _: Prepare for trouble!_

 _ **James**_ _: Make it double!_

 _ **Jessie**_ _: To protect the world from devastation!_

 _ **James**_ _: To unite all peoples within our nation!_

 _ **Jessie**_ _: To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

 _ **James**_ _: To extend our reach to the stars above!_

 _ **Jessie**_ _: Jessie!_

 _ **James**_ _: James!_

 _ **Jessie**_ _: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!_

 _ **James**_ _: Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

 _ **Meowth**_ _: Meowth! That's right!_

"Not that stupid theme song again, which of you clown wrote this theme song?" I groaned.

"Whom are you calling clown twerp?" Jessie demanded.

"Yeah, we are Team Rocket." James continued.

"Yes, and we will be taking your pokemon this time, we saw you training with your pokemon." Meowth stated.

"You know you three are really irritating, Misdreavus come out girl." I released Misdreavus from her pokeball.

"You can't beat us, give us your pokeballs or you will taste my Fury Swipes." Meowth barked.

Misdreavus used Perish Song and put the three in sleep before they could do anything else. I called officer Jenny and handed them to her and I was on my way to the Celadon city gym.

Celadon city gym leader was also a perfume shop owner, she used different type of grass pokemon to make variety of perfumes. I entered the gym and challenged the gym leader Erika for the Rainbow Badge.

Erika nodded, "This battle will be a two on two pokemon battle, the first one to lose two pokemon will lose the battle." I nodded, "Then let's start the battle, Vileplume come out."

I decided to start with my only flying type pokemon, "Hedwig you are up."

Vileplume started the battle with Petal Dance but Hedwig dodged it with Extreme Speed and attacked with Air Slash which hit Vileplume. Vileplume got up and used Bullet Seed, this time Hedwig was unable to dodge and was hit with the speeding seeds which brought it down.

Hedwig flew up again and used Signal Beam, but Vileplume cancelled it with Energy Ball and then hit Togekiss with Mega Drain. Vileplume drained Hedwig's energy but after a lot of shuffle Hedwig got out of Vileplume's grip.

"Hedwig it's time to finish it, Flame Burst go." I ordered.

Hedwig didn't give Vileplume any chance and used Flame Burst at full power knocking it out of the battle.

Erika recalled Vileplume and sent her Ivysaur next. I instructed Hedwig to use Sky Attack but Ivysaur caught her in mid air and slammed her into the ground. Hedwig tried to get away but Ivysaur used Sludge Bomb which knocked Hedwig out.

I recalled Hedwig, "It's all up to you buddy, go Charmeleon."

Ivysaur used Sludge Bomb again but Charmeleon cancelled it with Flame Burst, Charmeleon used Fire Blast but Ivysaur cancelled it out with a combination of Venoshock and Sludge Bomb. The two pokemon stared at each other neither backing down an inch, then suddenly Charmeleon was covered in white light and its body changed, he grew up wings, he grew up bigger, Charmeleon finally evolved into one scary looking Charizard.

"Yeah, go Charizard." I cheered, "Let's win this, use Flare Blitz."

Charizard sped towards Ivysaur with Flare Blitz, Ivysaur tried to stop him with his vine whips but Charizard avoided those whips with the new mobility that was provided by its new wings. The Flare Blitz hit Ivysaur knocking it out.

Erika gave me the Rainbow Badge for beating her gym, I thanked her and headed for the pokemon centre to check on my pokemon.

XXXXXX

On the route to Fuchsia city I finally started training Shinx, Shinx already had some great moves so I decided to work on perfecting those moves, he was my only electric type pokemon but he wasn't mature enough to be in a battle. Nidorino was also coming along nicely, so I finally decided to evolve him to his final stage, I gave Nidorino the Moon Stone I got from Mt. Moon and he evolved into a powerful Nidoking.

It took me a week to travel from Celadon city to Fuchsia city, I reached the city in evening and I was extremely tired from the constant travel, so I decided to take rest and spend the night in pokemon centre. The next morning, I decided to visit Safari zone before going to the gym for my sixth badge, Kanto Safari zone was a special pokemon preserve where trainers were allowed to catch wild pokemon.

When I reached the Safari zone gate I met the caretaker of the Safari zone, "The entry fees to Safari zone is 500 poke credits, you are not allowed to use your own pokeballs and you will take the 30 safari balls provided to you. Battling is not allowed inside, you have to convince the pokemon to come with you on your own." The old caretaker said.

I nodded and paid 500 poke credits entry fees, the caretaker gave me 30 green coloured pokeballs called Safari Balls and then allowed me to enter the Safari zone. I had whole day to explore area but I was mainly interested in catching my first bug type pokemon, Scyther.

The first pokemon that caught my eye was the leader of a Tauros herd, I knew Tauros was a normal type pokemon but it can be pretty powerful, they are able to learn a wide range of attacks in addition to their natural strength. I decided to try and throw a safari ball at the leader of the Tauros herd, it was a stupid idea but it surprisingly worked and I caught my first pokemon in the safari zone.

It took me another hour roaming around the preserve to finally find the pokemon I was looking for, a Scyther. The Scyther stared at me like he was preparing to fight me, I decided to try and talk things through, "Hey Scyther, sorry I can't battle you in here. But I am on a journey to become the strongest pokemon trainer in the world, I promise I will train you and make you strong and you will get your fair shares of battle. So, what do you say, will you come with me?" In times like this I wish I had my magic, but after a long staring contest Scyther agreed and I caught him with a safari ball.

There were many pokemon in the preserve but none of them were enticing to me, I found a Pikachu but he was very quick and agile, he ran away the moment he saw me. It was nearly evening and I was sitting near a lake in the safari zone when an interesting scene caught my eye, I saw a Rhydon swimming in the lake. I rubbed my eyes to make sure that I wasn't dreaming, a rock type pokemon swimming in the lake, I am sure it will even blow the mind of prof Oak. I followed the Rhydon to the other side of the lake, once it came out of the water I approached it with some pokemon food.

The Rhydon eyed me warily but reluctantly accepted the food, "Say Rhydon, would you like to join my team?" I asked warily, Rhydon were known to be temperamental and get angered quickly. Rhydon looked at me quizzically so I elaborated, "I want to be the best pokemon trainer in the world, I can train you and make you even stronger than you are now, I will take care of you and you won't have to worry about food too." Rhydon considered my words then pointed at the pokemon food packet which I handed over to Rhydon, Rhydon eagerly ate all the food and nodded. I caught the Rhydon with another Safari Ball and smiled at my luck, with that I headed out of the Safari zone.

I gave the three safari balls containing the pokemon I caught to the old caretaker, he transferred the three pokemons to my normal pokeballs and they were automatically transferred to prof Oak. Once I reached Pokemon centre I quickly called prof Oak.

"Good evening, prof Oak." I greeted.

"Ah, good evening Harry. So, what can I do for you?" Prof Oak asked.

"I just came from Safari zone, I want you transfer the three pokemon that I caught there as they were transferred to you. I am sending my Charizard, Nidoking and Shinx to you."

Prof Oak nodded as I put the pokeballs of Charizard, Nidoking and Shinx in the transfer machine and prof Oak transferred the pokeballs of Scyther, Tauros and Rhydon to me.

I then decided to tell prof Oak about my Rhydon speciality, "One more thing prof Oak, I caught my Rhydon in the Safari zone and it was swimming in the lake."

I smirked as prof Oak nearly fell of his chair, "Please stop joking Harry, Rhydon a rock type pokemon and swimming, that's impossible."

I smiled, "It's true professor, I was shocked too. I wasn't planning on catching a Rhydon but after seeing the swimming Rhydon I couldn't stop myself."

Prof Oak shook his head, "Even after all these years and so many research pokemon still surprise me, I think that is their beauty. When you are done with training your Rhydon please send it back, I want to see this for myself and maybe run some test."

"Sure prof, I'll do that." With that I disconnected the call.

Once I reached my room in the pokemon centre I took out my pokedex and scanned my three new pokemon.

" **Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured. Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokemon scythes are so effective, they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke. This Scyther is a male.**

 **Abilities- Swarm, Technician**

 **Known moves- Vaccum Wave, Quick Attack, Pursuit, Agility, Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Fury Cutter, Slash, X-Scissor, Night Slash, Bug Buzz, Silver Wind, Counter, U-Turn, Bug Bite, Aerial Ace."**

" **Tauros, a Wild Bull Pokémon. When whipping itself with its three tails, its Tackle is a powerful destructive force. A rowdy Pokemon with a lot of stamina. Once running, it won't stop until it hits something. This Pokémon is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for Tauros to battle, it will charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself. This Tauros is a male.**

 **Abilities- Anger Point, Intimidate, Sheer Force (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Tackle, Horn Attack, Pursuit, Payback, Take Down, Zen Headbutt, Thrash, Double Edge, Giga Impact, Thunder, Earthquake, Double Team, Toxic, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Iron Head, Iron Tail, Outrage, Water Pulse, Bulldoze, Stone Edge."**

" **Rhydon, the evolved form of Rhyhorn. It is known as the Drill Pokémon. Its large horn gives it formidable attack power. Protected by an armor-like hide, it is capable of living in molten lava of 3,600 degrees. Rhydon's horn can crush even uncut diamonds. One sweeping blow of its tail can topple a building. This Pokémon's hide is extremely tough. Even direct cannon hits don't leave a scratch.**

 **Abilities- Lightning Rod, Rock Head, Reckless (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known Moves- Horn Attack, Horn Drill, Hammer Arm, Smackdown, Stomp, Bulldoze, Earthquake, Megahorn, Counter, Crunch, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Dragon Rush, Aqua Tail, Surf, Rain Dance."**

I was impressed, "Well, all three are quite powerful especially Tauros but Scyther and Rhydon needed some work done, I'll work with them tomorrow morning."

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Harry's pokemon list (M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidorino M, Squirtle M, Dratini F, Shinx F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scyther M, Rhydon F._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For the next couple of days, I trained my three newly caught pokemon. Fuchsia city gym was located inside the jungle, the gym leader Koga was a ninja and a poison type specialist. From what I gathered from the trainers in pokemon centre, the gym battle will be a three on three pokemon battle so I decided to go with Rhydon, Golduck and Charizard. After evolving Charizard was a powerhouse, he also learned the most powerful fire type attack, Blast Burn from prof Oak's Charizard, I made him work on perfecting the Blast Burn as I had a feeling that I will need it.

Koga was in consideration for the elite four as a poison type specialist and to defeat him I would need my big guns, Rhydon will provide versatility in my team against Koga, Golduck has a natural advantage on poison types and Charizard will be my powerhouse.

The Fuchsia city gym was an old ninja style mansion in the middle of forest, when I entered the gym I found Koga and another girl meditating on the middle of battlefield. I decided against breaking their meditation, after few minutes both of them opened their eyes and stood up and stared at me. "Welcome challenger to Fuchsia city gym." Koga greeted me by bowing.

I bowed in response, "Thank you master Koga, I am here to challenge you for the Soul Badge."

Koga smiled, "You are a smart child and you also know our tradition, I like you Harry Potter."

Now that was surprising, Sabrina I understand was a psychic but how did Koga come to know about me, "I am sorry master Koga but how do you know me?"

Koga replied, "I recently met Sabrina and she mentioned your name, you are first trainer to defeat her in two years and you are also challenging the main 8 gyms of Kanto I am impressed. I also saw you training in the pokemon centre yesterday."

I nodded as Koga continued, "You must already know the rules but let me rephrase it for formality, this gym battle for Soul Badge will be a three on three pokemon battle. The first trainer to lose three of his pokemon will lose the battle, as a challenger you are allowed substitution of pokemon in between battle. My daughter Janine will be taking the place of Referee."

Janine took her place as Referee, "Challenger are you ready?" I nodded, "then let the battle begin."

"Come forth Arbok." Koga released his first pokemon, the cobra lookalike pokemon Arbok.

"Rise and shine, Rhydon." I started with Rhydon.

Koga started the battle by telling Arbok to use Aqua Tail.

I grinned, "Rhydon let him hit and then hit Arbok with Bulldoze."

Rhydon waited as Arbok hit Rhydon with Aqua Tail, the Aqua Tail didn't hurt Rhydon and it hit back Arbok with Bulldoze.

Koga looked shocked, "That isn't possible, Rhydon is a rock type pokemon, how can it shake off a water type attack."

I smiled and replied, "My Rhydon is special Koga, I found her in the Safari zone swimming in a lake."

"Impressive, a Rhydon that likes water. No matter, Arbok use Iron Tail." Koga replied.

"You too Rhydon" I shouted.

Both the pokemon met with their respective Iron Tail, they were equal in power so they finally broke up. But this time Arbok surprised me with Seed Bomb which Rhydon was unable to dodge, Rhydon cried out in pain and anger and replied with Earthquake.

Both the pokemons were looking wary, Arbok charged forward with another Iron tail but Rhydon stopped him with Stone Edge. Surprisingly Arbok was still conscious although barely, with all the strength Arbok could muster he hit Rhydon with Mud bomb. Rhydon was hit with the attack and was thrown back, I could see that Rhydon wasn't faring well.

"Let's end this Rhydon, Hammer Arm." I shouted.

Rhydon used all of his strength and hit Arbok with a Hammer Arm knocking it out of the battle.

"Arbok is unable to battle." Janine announced.

Koga recalled Arbok, "Come forth, Venomoth."

I instructed Rhydon to use Stone Edge, but Venomoth was very fast and she dodged the Stone Edge. Venomoth replied with Steel Wing which Rhydon was unable to dodge.

Janine called out, "Rhydon is unable to battle."

I recalled Rhydon, "You were great Rhydon, Golduck you are next."

Venomoth started the battle with Stun Spore but Golduck countered it with Mud Bomb. Golduck tried to hit Venomoth with Scald but, she dodged it and hit Golduck with Venoshock.

I could see that Golduck was poisoned, I would have to end this battle quickly, "Golduck use confusion, quick."

Confusion hit Venomoth head on making her head on and she was momentarily unable to attack, Golduck used this opportunity to his advantage and hit Venomoth with Psychic.

Venomoth was badly hurt but she still got up albeit barely but she gathered herself and fired Sludge Bomb at Golduck who was unable to dodge. I could tell that Golduck only had enough power for one final attack, "Golduck Aerial Ace."

Venomoth knew she was done for the moment Golduck hit her with an Aerial Ace, but Golduck also fell down unconscious due to being poisoned.

Jennine announced, "Both Venomoth and Golduck are unable to battle, trainers choose your last pokemon."

Koga recalled Venomoth, "It's time Nidoqueen."

I recalled Golduck and sent in my last pokemon, "It's all up to you buddy, show them your strength Charizard."

Jennine looked wowed, "A shiny Charizard, impressive."

Both pokemon stared at each other waiting to rumble, they roared at each other in challenge. Nidoqueen started with Water Pulse but Charizard cancelled the Water Pulse with Dragon Pulse. NIdoqueen used Thunder which hit Charizard dead on, Charizard gritted his teeth in agony but then responded with Earthquake.

Nidoqueen attacked with Iron Tail and Charizard replied with Dragon Tail, both Nidoqueen and Charizard weren't backing down from the challenge but in the end Dragon Tail won and Nidoqueen was thrown back. But Nidoqueen quickly got up and hit Charizard with Poison Jab.

Nidoqueen used Sludge Wave but Charizard burned it down with Inferno, Charizard used the smog to his advantage and hit Nidoqueen with Dragon Claw. This attack hurt Nidoqueen and she cried out in pain, Charizard tried to hit Nidoqueen with an Aerial Ace but Nidoqueen stopped him in mid track with a crackling Thunder. Both Charizard and Nidoqueen were panting, they were starting to feel the effects of the battle.

"Charizard, Flare Blitz go." I shouted.

Koga replied calmly, "Nidoqueen use Giga Impact."

Both Nidoqueen and Charizard met head on with their own attacks in a massive collision which created an explosion and covered the field with smoke, I had to turn back to save myself from the sand. As the smoke cleared amazingly both the pokemon were still up but on their knees, Charizard got up and roared at Nidoqueen but she didn't back down.

"Sorry Koga but It's time for me to win this battle, let's end this Charizard Blast Burn." I shouted to Charizard.

Charizard shot up into the sky like a bullet and then descended with massive fire covering his whole body and crashed on the ground, me and Koga have to jump back as the whole battlefield was nearly turned into liquified lava. As the smoke cleared and the field cooled down Nidoqueen was lying unconscious with swirl on her eyes and burned marks on her body and Charizard was roaring on his victory.

I cheered, "Great work Charizard, we won our sixth badge."

Koga returned Nidoqueen and came forward with her daughter Jennine, "That was a great battle Harry, here the Soul Badge." He handed me the Soul Badge, my sixth badge for the indigo league, "You deserve it."

I took the badge from him, "Thanks Koga, that was an awesome battle. Two more and I will be competing in Indigo league."

Koga smiled, "Yes, this was my last battle as a gym leader. I will be joining as the Poison type specialist in the Kanto Elite Four once Agatha retires after this year Indigo league. There aren't many trainers who dare to challenge the main eight gyms of Kanto, after today Jennine will be acting as gym leader."

"Wow, congratulations for getting into the Elite four." I replied.

Koga nodded, "Thank you. Your next gym will be Cinnabar Island gym and its gym leader is Blaine a fire type specialist, you must already know this but what you didn't know is that Cinnabar island is full of tourist all year and Blaine is very unhappy about it. He has hidden his gym from the public eye, no trainer has challenged him since last three or four years but he is still as strong as ever. When you reach Cinnabar island search for a man who calls himself the Riddle master, he will take you to the gym."

Now that was quiet a lot to digest, "Thanks for the information master Koga." I bowed and left his gym.

XXXXXX

Cinnabar Island was on the other side of Kanto and it was a very long journey but I used the time to train my pokemon to be the best. During a battle with a random trainer, Squirtle evolved into Wartortle, Dratini was also very close to evolving but Misdreavus refused to evolve and I didn't force it. I also started to use Shinx in simple battles and with wild pokemons, he was also coming along nicely.

One day, while travelling I had to stop near a mountain range due to night time. Fortunately, I found a pokemon centre at the foot of a mountain, when I woke up the next day I met another boy Todd who was carrying a camera and was discussing about the one of the legendry weather trio of Kanto, the legendary pokemon Articuno.

"Hey nurse Joy, what are you two discussing about Articuno?" I asked.

The small boy answered me excitedly, "I am a pokemon photographer and I love taking pictures of pokemon, my name is Todd."

"I am Harry Potter." I too introduced myself.

But Todd continued, "There is a rumour that the legendry pokemon Articuno live in this mountain, I want to take a picture of the legendry pokemon."

Now that piqued my interest, I could finally battle and catch a legendary pokemon and I couldn't miss this chance, "Nurse Joy, is it true?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "Yes there are some sightings of Articuno on this mountain, I have never seen it personally but the people who have trekked on this mountain say that they have seen Articuno up there. But, this mountain is very steep and dangerous I wouldn't recommend going up there especially alone."

I nodded and looked at Todd, "Hey Todd, let's go together."

Todd looked at me dumbstruck, "Huh really, you will go with me?"

I nodded, "Yes, I always wanted to battle and catch a legendary pokemon, I can't let this chance miss."

Nurse Joy brought out some cold wear and mountain trekking equipment and gave it to us, "Well, I wish you luck but please be safe."

I accepted the items, "Thanks for these Nurse Joy and don't worry we will be safe."

I packed as much canned food and winter wear I can and told Todd to do the same, after an hour we were ready to climb the mountain. I had climbed some mountains in my world but still my young body was not completely developed to face the dangerous environment that was this mountain but I wasn't here to back down. Both of us fell many times but we never gave up, it took us three days to reach the top of the mountain, we faced some small avalanches and storm but all in all we safely reached the top without an injury.

We waited for two more days in the hope of seeing Articuno but it seemed like our luck was laughing at us. I don't know what came over my mind but on the third day, while Todd was sleeping I stepped out of the clearing of our tent and shouted as loud as I can, "Show yourself Articuno, I am not going back without battling you. I am Harry Potter, Master of Death and I will not back down, we will have our battle at any cost."

Todd woke up due to my shouting and came out, "Why are you shouting so much Harry?" I frowned, "I am bored with the waiting Todd."

Todd nodded, "Yeah, me too. I don't think we will get to see the Wow..!"

Seeing the expression on Todd's face I turned back and came face to face with the beautiful pokemon, the legendary Articuno. "So, you finally accepted my challenge." I smiled and asked.

Articuno nodded her head, "Thanks, but I am here to win Articuno." I released Charizard from his pokeball. Charizard shuddered in the cold wind and growled at me for releasing him out in this cold weather, I smiled in reply, "Look back Charizard, we will be facing our biggest challenge yet."

Charizard turned around and looked at Articuno and his eyes lit up and he forgot the cold climate, he then looked back at me and grinned. Charizard roared and challenged Articuno, meanwhile Todd was taking photographs from every angle he could.

Charizard started the battle with Flamethrower, Articuno cancelled the Flamethrower with Water Pulse and then hit Charizard with a Hurricane. Charizard quickly flew up and then hit Articuno with a combination of Steel Wing and Aerial Ace. Charizard attacked Articuno with Fire Blast but Articuno fired a powerful Ice Beam to counter the Fire Blast.

Charizard rushed forward with a Thunder Punch but Articuno dodged the Thunder Punch and hit Charizard with Freeze-Dry which froze Charizard, Charizard was frozen his body was covered in ice but he didn't give up and suddenly Charizard was radiating heat melting the ice rapidly that was covering him.

I knew that Charizard's ability Blaze was activated, "Don't give up Charizard, use Flare Blitz."

Articuno didn't stand ideal and used Giga Impact in reply to Charizard's Flare Blitz, when the two powerful attacks met it created another avalanche which fortunately didn't came toward us, as the snow cleared both Articuno and Charizard were barely standing, both staring at each other. But Charizard strength gave up and he fell down unconscious, I closed my eyes and reviewed the battle in my mind.

Charizard was strong but Articuno was much stronger, I was unable to defeat the legendary pokemon. I opened my eyes and returned Charizard to his ball, I found Articuno looking at me, I stared back at her and said, "We will battle again Articuno, this is my promise to you. I will come back stronger and we will battle again at any cost, remember it Articuno I'll be back." Even though my magic was locked it still registered this promise as an oath, Articuno smiled and nodded her head in acceptance and flew away.

"That was an awesome battle Harry, you are just unlucky otherwise you would have won." Todd told me.

I smiled, "Thanks Todd but don't worry I will come back once me and Charizard are strong enough to beat Articuno. Also, please send all those pictures you have taken of Articuno and our battle to my pokedex." Todd nodded.

It took us full two days to climb down the mountain, once we reached the bottom we headed to the pokemon centre. The moment Nurse joy saw us she gave both of us a hot cup of tea, "So did you saw Articuno."

Todd nodded, "Yes, and I have taken lots of photos while it was battling Harry's shiny Charizard."

I took out Charizard's pokeball and gave it to nurse Joy, "Me and my Charizard gave our best but Articuno was stronger, but I promised Articuno that I will come back and battle with it again once I am strong enough." Nurse Joy smiled and took Charizard's pokeball to check up on him. I was too tired to do anything else, so I spent the whole day in sleeping in my bed in pokemon centre.

The next day I collected Charizard's ball from nurse Joy and released him outside the pokemon centre, Charizard turned his head down as he came out. I smiled, "Don't be grumpy Charizard, we will fight Articuno again when we are strong enough to beat her. This battle showed us that we are still not strong enough and we need to train harder." Charizard looked at me with fire in his eyes and nodded, "That's the spirit buddy."

Just then Todd came out, "Hey Harry, I have copied all the photos to your pokedex."

"Thanks Todd." I replied. "Are you going?"

Todd nodded, "Yeah, I have to meet with another friend and I am already late by a couple of days. I am sure we'll meet again someday but till then goodbye."

"Bye Todd."

I decided to share the photos with prof Oak, so I called him from the pokemon centre.

"Hello, Prof Oak." I greeted as prof Oak appeared on the screen.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" prof Oak asked.

I connected my pokedex and sent the photos to prof Oak that Todd shared with me, "I am fine prof Oak, would you look at the photos I sent you."

Prof. Oak looked at the photos and was shocked, "Is this real for Harry?"

I nodded happily, "Yeah, I heard rumours about Articuno and I climbed the mountain to battle it. Another boy Todd who is a pokemon photographer accompanied me, he took the pictures you are seeing. Articuno was much stronger than my Charizard and we lost the battle but I'll come back here to battle and catch Articuno once I am strong enough."

"Well, good luck with that and thanks for these photos. By the way you are on your way to Cinnabar island, right?" prof Oak asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, Cinnabar island gym is my next destination."

"Well then you should be able to attend the Fossil hunt festival in Grampa Canyon in a week time, Red and Blue will be there too. Very few get a fossil but you can dig out evolution stone and other valuable items." Prof Oak told me.

"Thanks for telling me prof Oak, I'll make sure to attend it." With that I ended the call.

XXXXXX

I reached Grampa Canyon just before the start festival, I was just in time to take part in the Fossil hunt festival, I took a shovel like other and searched for a good spot to start digging. I didn't get lucky today as I dug out at many spots but only got a Dawn Stone and a Metal Coat, well at least I could use Metal coat to evolve Scyther, I also got a round stone with a symbol in it which looked like the shape of DNA.

I was getting tired when I saw Red arguing with Jessie, James and Meowth the three clowns of team Rocket, "They should be in jail, what are they doing here?" I was just about to head toward them when the Meowth blew up the place where they were standing with a dynamite.

Red and Pikachu fell down a tunnel with Team Rocket, I ran toward the tunnel but it was quite deep. People started surrounding the tunnel and officer Jenny was called to search the tunnel but suddenly there was a roar inside the tunnel and everyone backed away. After a few moments Red, Pikachu, Jessie, James and Meowth came out clinging to the body of an Aerodactyl, the Aerodactyl dropped them on the ground and flew up.

I was shocked, an Aerodactyl alive inside a tunnel but suddenly it turned and came down towards Red, I released Dratini to fight the Aerodactyl.

"Dratini stop that Aerodactyl with Aqua Tail." Dratini dashed forward and hit Aerodactyl with Aqua Tail stopping it in its track, but Aerodactyl was strong and he nailed Dratini with a Dragon Claw.

I decided to recall Dratini and fight with Charizard but before I could recall her she was surrounded in white light and started evolving into a Dragonair, at the same time climate changed, thunderclouds appeared in the sky and it started raining.

I grinned, "That's the way Dragonair, use Thunder."

Dragonair took the full advantage of the thunderclouds and hit Aerodactyl with a powerful Thunder which was more effective due to rain. Surprisingly Aerodactyl was still up for a fight and used Hyper Beam on Dragonair, I told Dragonair to reply with her own Hyper Beam. The two powerful attacks collided creating quite an explosion, Aerodactyl sped towards Dragonair with Iron Head but Dragonair stopped Aerodactyl with Outrage.

I thought the Outrage would be enough to knock Aerodactyl out but surprisingly it was still standing although it was hurt. Before I could say Dragonair used a move I never expected, Dragonair used Draco Meteor, the strongest dragon type attack, the Draco Meteor was more than enough to knock out Aerodactyl. I quickly captured the pre-historic pokemon in an empty pokeball.

I met Red and Blue in the pokemon centre after I gave Aerodactyl pokeball to nurse Joy for healing it, "Hey Red, are you all right."

Red nodded, "Yeah, thanks for saving me from Aerodactyl."

I nodded, "No problem, I think I should thank you. My Dratini wasn't getting a powerful opponent to fight with so that she could evolve but Aerodactyl did the trick and I also got to catch an Aerodactyl."

Red nodded, "Yeah, and your Dragonair was awesome especially her last attack, Draco Meteor." I smiled as Red continued, "At least Officer Jenny caught Team Rocket, they have been after my Pikachu and other pokemon from a long time. I heard you helped in arresting them, they got away from there but it won't happen this time."

I smiled, "Well, that's good news."

Red nodded, "So, how many badges do you have?"

"Six." I replied.

"Oh, I got 7 and I just need one more to qualify for the indigo league." Red replied.

Blue who was listening scoffed, "Big deal, I already got 8 badges."

I looked at him, "Really very good then, but do you have Marsh Badge or Soul Badge or Volcano Badge."

Blue sneered at me, "Those gym are too strong, no one has beaten Sabrina and Koga in many years, and there is no gym in the Cinnabar island to get the Volcano badge."

"Really, if that was true then what is this?" I opened by batch case and showed both Blue and Red the Marsh Badge and Soul Badge.

Red gaped, "Wow, so you defeated Sabrina and Koga. Are they really that strong?"

I nodded, "Yes, they are very strong but I was able to beat them. Koga is going to be a member of Elite four after this year league."

Blue gritted his teeth and walked away, "Well looks like Blue still has some ego problems left."

Red laughed, "That's Blue for you, he has been like that from the day I first met him."

I left Red as nurse Joy called my name, "Your Aerodactyl is perfectly healthy but I would recommend to give him ample food."

"Thanks nurse Joy." I took Aerodactyl pokeball and left for a nearby clear area to release the ancient dinosaur pokemon.

I found a small battlefield near the pokemon centre, I took out a bowl and filled it with a mixture of special rock type and flying type pokemon food. I released Dragonair and Charizard, "I am going to release Aerodactyl from the ball, stay back if everything is ok but if it tries to attack me you can intercept."

Both Charizard and Dragonair nodded, so I released Aerodactyl from his pokeball. Aerodactyl came out and saw a growling Charizard and Dragonair and then eyed me warily, I pushed the bowl filled with pokemon food towards it and suddenly Aerodactyl was giddy and started munching on the food.

I laughed, "You like it?" I asked the ancient pokemon.

Aerodactyl nodded, "Well then I don't think we will have any problem, welcome to the family Aerodactyl." I took out my pokedex and scanned it.

" **Aerodactyl, an extinct Flying Pokémon. Its hard fangs suggest that it was a carnivore. Its sharp claws were probably used to capture prey. Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from genetic material extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies in ancient times. This Aerodactyl is a male.**

 **Abilities- Pressure, Rock Head, Unnerve (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Bite, Ice Fang, Iron Head, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Fire Fang, Agility, Crunch, Iron Head, Giga Impact, Hyper Beam, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Earthquake."**

"Awesome, you will be a great help in my team." I commented.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Mega evolution will be introduced in either Johto or Hoenn._

 _Harry's pokemon list (M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Wartortle M, Dragonair F, Shinx F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scyther M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

While travelling toward Cinnabar island I slowed my pace down a bit and used the extra time to train all of my pokemon. Hedwig was the smartest of the group and was powerful and crafty enough to beat Charizard, I trained her mostly on her defence, resistance and stamina. Charizard was focusing on his resistance, stamina and his overall strength. I decided to increase Umbreon move set and speed, as she wasn't very good in defence she would need the speed to dodge the attacks.

Golduck mostly trained on his psychic powers and his resistance to the type of attacks he was weak against. Nidoking worked on her defence and I taught her as many different types of attack I could. Wartortle was coming along nicely as my defence specialist, he was a pokemon that could take some serious damage and still be able to stand and fight. Dragonair worked her on speed, power and her resistance to ice and fairy type attacks.

Shinx was quite a playful pokemon but she was a quick learner, I was sure she would be evolving soon. Misdreavus mostly worked on improving the power of her attacks. Tauros was always butting his head on everything and I meant it literally, Tauros was always working on increasing his strength and speed but I made him work on improving the power of his versatile attacks and his defence.

Scyther was quickly becoming one of my fastest pokemon and I was planning to evolve her after getting my seventh badge. Rhydon mainly worked on his defence and improving the power of her attacks but she always loved swimming and dancing in rain. Aerodactyl was a mystery, I came to know that he couldn't give his best when I fought him with Dratini who evolved into Dragonair because he was hungry, he was another powerhouse in my team, with his great defence and speed he was a force to be reckoned with.

It took me nearly a month to reach Cinnabar island at my current pace, just as Koga said the island was full of tourist and there wasn't any room available in the pokemon centre. After searching for an hour, I finally found a man with long blonde hair that was most probably a wig who called himself Riddle Master, I approached him and asked, "Are you the Riddle Master?"

The man looked at me and comically replied, "Why yes young man, I am the great Riddle master. What can I do for you?"

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter. Can you show me the way to Cinnabar island gym?" I asked.

The Riddle Master was taken aback, "Cinnabar Island gym has been closed for many years, now it is a tourist spot, there isn't any gym here my young friend. And even if there is still a gym here, what makes you think that I would know where the gym is?"

I smiled, "Fuchsia city gym leader Koga told me to find you, he said that you can lead me to the gym."

The riddle master nodded, "So, you defeated Koga hmm, what about saffron city gym leader Sabrina?"

The way he mentioned Koga and Sabrina clearly pointed that he knew the two of them personally and there was only one person who would know two gym leaders personally, another gym leader. I opened my batch case and showed it to him, "I am challenging main eight gyms of Kanto, I have already defeated Sabrina and Koga for the Marsh Badge and Soul Badge and Volcano badge is the next on my list. So, what do you say Blaine do you accept my challenge?"

Blaine grinned and removed his wig, "So you figured it out huh, well then if you have battled and won against Sabrina and Koga you will surely give me a good challenge kid, come on." He lead me towards the only active volcano in Cinnabar Island, "My previous gym became a tourist spot and the tourist always disturbed me in the middle of a battle so I have to build a new one."

"And you chose to make it on an active volcano." I said with my voice full of sarcasm.

I don't know if Blaine noticed the sarcasm in my words and continued happily, "Yes, what better place to fight for the Volcano badge other than a Volcano." I shook my head and followed him. The gym battlefield was a raised platform like structure in the middle of the volcano.

"Hey Blaine, I don't think this battlefield will survive this battle." I told Blaine as I was sure that a few earthquakes or a Blast Burn will surely destroy the field.

Blaine grinned, "You are welcome to do so, that way I will get compensation from the league and maybe they will ban tourists from entering my old gym."

I laughed, "Well then I'll do my best."

Blaine nodded as we took our positions, "This gym battle will be a three on three pokemon battle, the first trainer to lose all three pokemon will lose the battle. Let's begin."

I released my first pokemon, "Wartortle, it's your turn."

Blaine nodded, "Hmm, my first pokemon will be the beauty and the beast, Ninetales."

I started the battle, "Use Water Pulse Wartortle."

"Ninetales, Energy Ball." Blaine countered.

The Water Pulse and Energy ball met and cancelled each other. Wartortle attacked Ninetales with number of Water Guns but Ninetales danced around it and dodged every single one of them. Ninetales hit Wartortle with Iron Tails with all the nine number of tales but Wartortle hid inside his shell and used Iron defence.

"Wartortle stay inside your shell and use Hydro Pump and Rapid Spin." I shouted.

Wartortle started spinning and released Hydro Pump from inside his shell, Ninetales was unable to dodge the spinning Hydro Pump and was thrown back violently. But Ninetales quickly got up and hit Wartortle with Overheat, Squirtle was too slow to dodge the attack.

Wartortle got back up and smashed onto Ninetales with Skull Bash. Both pokemon stood up and took a breather, none of the two wanted to lose and they were giving their all.

"Ninetales, use Overheat again." I could hear Blaine shouting.

"Counter it with Hydro Pump Wartortle." I responded.

The fire and water type met and cancelled each other creating a thick smog, I used the smog to my advantage and instructed Wartortle to use another Skull Bash but Blaine was expecting it and Ninetales hit Wartortle with another Iron Tail. Despite the pain Wartortle still got up and hit Ninetales with an Aura Sphere finally knocking it out.

Blaine recalled Ninetales, "That is one tough Wartortle you got there Harry." I smiled but I knew that Wartortle was going on his last strength. "Rhydon you are up."

Now that was unexpected as I was expecting another fire type, "Wartortle use Hydro Pump quick and follow it up with an Aura Sphere."

Rhydon didn't got time to dodge as the Hydro Pump hit him and then Wartortle followed it up with an Aura Sphere, Rhydon was quick to recover and hit Wartortle with a Hammer arm knocking it out.

I recalled Wartortle, "You did good work Wartortle, Golduck you are up."

Rhydon didn't waste any time and used a powerful Thunderbolt that Golduck was unable to dodge. Golduck quickly recovered and hit Rhydon with a combination of Aerial Ace and Iron Tail, the attack hit Rhydon dead on but he again got up although he looked a bit winded. Rhydon used Thunderbolt again but this was successfully able to dodge the attack.

I got an idea and I tried it out, "Golduck use Aqua Jet and then combine it with Ice Beam."

Golduck looked confused at my order but still followed it, he combined Aqua Jet with Ice Beam and the result was a big ice Shard with Golduck enclosed inside it hit Rhydon. Blaine looked impressed, "That was quite a combination."

I nodded, "Yes, I am going to call it Ice Jet."

Rhydon was very tired but he still got up and stared at Golduck in defiance.

"I think it's time to end this Golduck, use Giga Impact." I shouted out.

Blaine also did the same, "You too Rhydon, use Giga Impact."

The two pokemon charged forward and met head on with their respective Giga Impact, the collision created a shockwave that nearly bought an earthquake, as the smoke cleared both of the pokemon were found lying down unconscious.

Blaine recalled his Rhydon while I recalled Golduck, "You have trained your pokemon exceptionally well Harry but let's see if you can pass the final hurdle and get the Volcano badge, Magmar come forth."

"Blaine, it's time to battle fire with fire. Come out Charizard." I responded.

Charizard flew up and then landed on the battlefield and roared in challenge, Magmar smirked in response. Both the pokemon started with Flamethrower, the two attacks collided but neither of the two were backing down and were still using flamethrower. When no one was proved dominant Magmar fired a Fire Blast but Charizard cut through it with Dragon Claw, Magmar used that moment and slammed into Charizard with Flare Blitz but Charizard got back up and hit back Magmar with Overheat.

Both pokemon charged forward and locked their hands to test their strength but Magmar smirked and jumped over Charizard and took hold of him by his neck, Charizard was unbalanced and he fell into the Volcano.

Blaine said, "Magmar are used to live in melting lava but can your Charizard take on the heat." I knew that Charizard wouldn't have any problem in the hot lava but I was still worried but then Charizard flew out of the lava and up in the air.

I smirked, "My Charizard can take on the heat but let's see if your Magmar can take on a beatdown," Blaine looked intrigued, "Charizard spin to get Magmar of your back and then used Seismic Toss."

Charizard started spinning while flying up in the air this led to weaken Magmar's grip on Charizard, Charizard took hold of Magmar's body and descended down and slammed Magmar onto the field, the battlefield was filled with cracks but slowly Magmar still got up.

"Blaine, I told you that this battlefield won't survive this battle, I think it's time to destroy it. Charizard Blast Burn." I shouted.

Charizard flew up and then came back and hit Magmar with Blast Burn destroying the field completely, Magmar was knocked out and falling into the lava but Blaine recalled into its pokeball before he could touch the lava. After climbing down the volcano Blaine gave me the Volcano badge, "Well you just need Earth badge to complete your list. Also, I have some free room in my hotel so you can spend the night there and take the boat to get back to the mainland." I thanked Blaine and accepted a room in his hotel.

XXXXXX

The next day I boarded the ship to Cerulean city, the trip took the full day and I spend the night at Cerulean city pokemon centre. The next day I started my journey to Viridian city, I also gave Scyther the metal coat and he evolved into a Scizor, my first steel type pokemon.

It took me three more days to reach Viridian city, when I reached the Viridian city gym I was stopped by two guards wielding spear. They asked to show me seven badges to be allowed to enter the gym, I opened my batch case and showed them my seven badges so they allowed me enter the gym. When I entered the gym, I found the gym leader Giovanni sitting on a raised platform sitting on a comfortable chair hidden in the shadows. I didn't know why but I was getting very bad vibes from the gym leader, I also felt a powerful pokemon nearby and I felt as if my magic was trying to tell me something but it was restricted.

As I took place on the opposite side of the field as Referee announced, "This gym battle for the Earth badge will be a two on two pokemon battle. Let the battle begin."

Giovanni send in his Golem, I chose to start with Wartortle in response to Golem. Golem started with Bulldoze and Wartortle replied with Skull Bash, both pokemon fought for domination but at last no one won so the two broke up. Wartortle used Hydro Pump that Golem couldn't dodge but he quickly got up and hit Wartortle with a Hammer Arm.

Wartortle used Aura Sphere but Golem stooped it with Stone Edge and followed it up with Magnitude, Wartortle was unable to dodge and felt the full effect of Magnitude. Suddenly Wartortle was covered in a white light and it evolved into a Blastoise. I smiled but it was cut short as Golem used Self-Destruct and knocked himself out ant took Blastoise down with him.

I recalled Blastoise, "You were awesome Blastoise, Dragonair let's go."

Giovanni recalled Golem and sent Nidoking as his next pokemon.

Nidoking started by using Thunder but Dragonair easily dodged it with Extreme Speed, Dragonair used Ice Beam which hit Nidoking dead on. Nidoking swaggered for a bit but finally steadied himself and hit Dragonair with an Ice Beam of his own.

I felt that Giovanni was in a hurry as he ordered Nidoking to use Giga Impact, Dragonair dodged the Giga Impact and hit Nidoking with an Outrage. Nidoking was hurt badly but he got up and used Hyper Beam that Dragonair was unable to dodge, Dragonair cried out in pain due to the Hyper Beam. She composed herself and flew up and used the strongest Dragon type attack, Draco Meteor. Nidoking didn't get up again.

Giovanni recalled Nidoking and threw an Earth Badge at me and walked away, I caught the badge and stared at the retreating figure of Giovanni. Suddenly I felt like someone was trying to get into my mind but that sensation ended as soon as I noticed it, I don't know for what reason I got the feeling that I usually got on Halloween nights when I was still in Hogwarts, I felt like something bad was about to happen. I decided against pondering on it and I left the gym with my eighth badge.

XXXXXX

The next day I reached Pallet town and met Red and Blue in prof Oak lab, "I want to congratulate the three of you on getting all 8 badges and qualifying for the Indigo league." Prof Oak said.

"Thanks prof Oak." Me and Red said at the same time and Blue followed, "Thanks Gramps."

Prof Oak nodded, "The Indigo League will be held on Indigo Plateau like every year in two months' time, I would recommend that you start training seriously."

"I will be going into the nearby mountains to train." Red replied.

Blue said lazily, "I'll be staying here."

Prof Oak nodded and turned towards me, "What about you Harry?"

I thought for it and then answered, "I will be heading towards Indigo Plateau but at a very slow pace, I'll stop at any place I like and train there."

Prof Oak nodded, "Well then I wish you three good luck."

After leaving Pallet town I headed for the Indigo Plateau, I set up my camp in any clear area I found suitable and stayed there for a few days and train my pokemon. All of my pokemons were nearly ready for the Indigo league, Shinx also finally evolved into a Luxio.

It has a month since I left Pallet town, I was sitting near a river when I saw an egg floating in the river, I quickly released Blastoise, "Blastoise get that egg." Blastoise wasted no time and jumped in and got the egg, when he came back and handed me the egg I could feel that the egg was cold. "I need to reach Pokemon centre quick." I returned Blastoise and released Hedwig and climbed on her back, "Come on girl, we need to reach pokemon centre as fast as we can."

Hedwig was fastest flyer in my pokemon team and she reached a nearby pokemon centre in few minutes, I recalled Hedwig and ran into the pokemon centre. "Nurse joy, come quick." I handed the egg to the nurse and said, "I saw this egg floating in the river and it feels cold, please check on it." Nurse Joy nodded and took the egg and ran inside with her Chansey.

It was after a couple of hours she came back, "You were barely on time, the egg is very young and its mother must have lost it someway. The baby pokemon is safe now, I can't say it belongs to which pokemon but the egg is a bit bigger than normal pokemon eggs. I will keep it in observation for today and you can take it back tomorrow."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." I replied but, in my mind there was only one question, what could happen that led to a mother losing her child's egg?

The next day I left the pokemon centre with my new egg, according to nurse Joy it will be quite some time till the egg hatch. On my way I battled as many trainers I could find, some were beginners some gave me and my pokemon a good challenge and some were extremely difficult but, in the end I managed to beat them, I was on a winning streak of about 100 battles. One such day I just won a battle against a trainer named Raymond and was about to prepare lunch for myself and my pokemon when I saw a Dragonite approaching towards me.

Interestingly the Dragonite was wearing a bag, he took out a disc and a card with Yes and No written on it and handed it to me, "Is this for me?" I asked the Dragonite, who nodded. I inspected the disc, it looked like a hologram projector so I started the recording.

" _Greetings trainer, you have been selected to battle with the best trainer in the world, the pokemon master, if you want to battle the pokemon master you are invited to the New Island which can be accessed from Old Shore Wharf in two days' time. Please tick on your response on the card provided to you."_ The image of a woman whose face was covered in a hood said.

But I could tell that the voice was similar to that of nurse Joy and I was also able to spot out her pink hair in the hologram, I took the card which had my name written on the back side and ticked on YES. If the challenger was really called himself pokemon master he must be a good battler, I could use a good challenging battle for the preparation of Indigo league.

When I reached the Old Shore Wharf to get a ferry to the new island I found out that there was a storm brewing and no ferry was willing to take any trainers to New Island. What surprised me was that the Nurse Joy of the local pokemon centre has been missing for a week, if nurse Joy has been missing then who was the one in the hologram? I also found Red and Blue in the dock, waiting for the storm to go down.

"Hey Red Blue, you are here too." I said to them.

Red grinned, "Yeah, but it doesn't look like we will be having our battle." Blue huffed, "I will reach there at any cost."

I always knew Blue's attitude and over confidence will one day lead to a disaster and that's what happened this time, even after officer Jenny tried to stop him he released his Blastoise and climbed on its back, "I don't need a ferry to reach New Island, let's go Blastoise." Either he was very brave or very stupid.

After seeing him few other trainers also released their pokemon and followed Blue, even Red joined them. I had a bad feeling about all of this, there was no warning of storm in the weather forecast so I had a feeling that this storm wasn't natural. "Well as someone said, 'Brave men go forward not expecting to return.'" With that I released Hedwig and climbed on her back, "Come on girl, let's face the storm." With that I too followed the group heading toward New Island.

The storm was quite strong and Hedwig had to dodge many thunders but we reached the island safely, "Thanks for the trip girl." With that I returned Hedwig. As the others reached the shore of New Island the women from the hologram was there to greet us, "I welcome all the trainers who were bold enough to pass through the storm, please follow me my master is waiting for you all."

There were only 7 trainers including me, I followed the woman who was most probably nurse Joy inside a big mansion. "Please wait here, my master will be arriving soon."

After a few minutes a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features came into view, it was primarily light grey with a long purple tail, the woman introduced the creature, "This is my master, the strongest pokemon in the world, Mewtwo."

I looked at Mewtwo, for some reason it's power felt similar like I have felt it somewhere before. Mewtwo telepathically said, "Your work is done here human." And with her psychic powers he knocked out the woman, as her hood fall off I could see that my assumptions were correct, it was Nurse Joy and Mewtwo was controlling her with its psychic powers.

Red looked at the fallen nurse Joy and shouted, "You bastard, what have you done to her?"

Mewtwo just replied in his monotone voice devoid of any expression, "She served her purpose, like you will serve yours."

For some reason, today Blue's arrogance was sky high, "If you are a pokemon then I could definitely catch you." With that he released his Blastoise, the other trainers followed on his example. I just stood back and watched, I was powerless right now and if Mewtwo can control a person for so long, create dangerous storm and remain undetected in an island he must be very powerful and it would be suicide to fight it on his terms.

Just as I expected, Mewtwo threw back all of the pokemons advancing towards him with a single gesture, he then looked at me and I could feel a presence in my head and that's when it strike me, this was the pokemon I felt in the Viridian city gym. I stared at Mewtwo and asked, "So, you work for Giovanni huh?"

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Next will be the fight between Mewtwo and Harry, and the Indigo league._

 _Harry's pokemon list (M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonair F, Luxio F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mewtwo glared angrily at me, "I don't work for anyone. Giovanni created me and thought he could control me, but he was wrong."

Red shouted, "Then why have you called all of us here?"

Mewtwo smiled, "You humans does not deserve to live, you enslave pokemons and make them battle one another for your own entertainment."

I remained silent as Red replied, "You are wrong, pokemon are our friends, our family. They battle because they want to, we don't force them."

Mewtwo shouted, "You are lying human, I despise those pokemon who become partners with humans, you work against your own species. I will remove humans from this world, they will suffer for what they have done, you humans are liars and now you will suffer the consequence."

I just couldn't imagine what Giovanni must have done to create such a hatred for humanity in Mewtwo's mind. Mewtwo continued, "Like all other trainers, I too started with the three Kanto starter & now they have grown. Fight me and I will let you go if you are able to beat me."

Mewtwo gestured his hand and the final evolution of the three kanto starter entered the field, Blastoise, Charizard and Venusaur, but they were not normal as they had dark spots all over their body.

I asked, "I know you were in Viridian city a month ago, even if you escaped from Giovanni and somehow got your hands on all the three kanto starter, how did you evolve them in a month?"

"I cloned them and they will follow my command no matter what, battle me and I will see if your bond with pokemon is enough to beat my clones." Mewtwo said.

Blue battled the cloned Blastoise with his own, Red battled the cloned Charizard with his Charizard and another girl Melanie battled the clone Venusaur with her own Venusaur. The clones were much stronger as they were build that way, I knew fighting would be worthless because Mewtwo wasn't planning on letting anyone go that easy, through the corner of my eyes I saw another pink small cat like pokemon looking at the battle.

It was the legendry pokemon Mew, said to be the mother of all pokemon, Mew looked toward me and winked. I shook my head in disbelief as Mew hasn't been seen in centuries, I remember when once prof Oak told me that legendry pokemon are connected with the world. If Mewtwo was an anomaly that needs personal intervention of Mew then I was out of my depths.

As the clones defeated their opponent Mewtwo said, "Now I will capture all your pokemons. I will clone them and they will be under my command." Mewtwo used her psychic powers to snatch all our pokeballs but at that time Mew intervened and cancelled Mewtwo's psychic control on our pokeballs.

Mewtwo glared, "Ah Mew, you came at last but it won't matter. I was created to be better than you, you can't defeat me."

Mewtwo started throwing attacks toward us and Mew, Mew was teleported again and again to stop the attack from hitting us, Mew looked at me pleadingly as if she wanted to ask me for help. I don't know what to do, I haven't been this much helpless since the last time Dursley used to play Harry hunting, I reached inside and tried to access my magic but it was locked no matter how much I tried but suddenly I was back at the spot where I first met death.

Death was looking at me, "Welcome back Master."

"What happened death? Why am I here?" I asked.

Death smiled, "I locked your magic because I thought you will not need it in this world but I wrong, it seems like that fate loves to mess with you."

I huffed, "That's the story of my existence, I am like fates favourite toy."

Death smiled, "Fate can't control you master but you have a tendency to find yourself in trouble and then as your late wife Daphne Greengrass said, 'you have a saving people thing'. Fate just uses that to her advantage."

I smiled, "True, so what now death?"

Death put her hand on me and then I could feel my magic flowing through my body, "You are my master and if you want your magic then that's what I will do, but I would recommend to not use your magic too much in that world."

I nodded, "Thank you, death."

"Farewell master, we will meet again." With that I was back in the pokemon world.

I could feel my magic responding to me, the Invisibility cloak rapped itself around me the resurrection stone was back on my finger in the form of a ring and I could feel the touch of Elder Wand as I willed it to my hands. Without wasting any time, I cast a wide area sleeping charm on all others and moved them to the sides out of the harm way.

Mewtwo looked shocked at me, "What are you?"

Mewtwo fired multiple attacks at me, " _Protego Maximus._ " My shield was strong enough to block all attacks of Mewtwo. " _Immobulus Incarcerous._ "

I immobilized Mewtwo and tied him up with a rope, I smiled, "I am Harry Potter, Master of Death and it's time to stop your tantrum Mewtwo. You are a powerful pokemon Mewtwo no doubt but you are far too young to decide the fate of this world, _Legilimens._ "

I drove inside Mewtwo's mind, Mewtwo was a strong pokemon and he had mental barriers but it wasn't powerful enough to stop me. I saw when Mewtwo was created but that memory was hazy, Mewtwo tried stopping me from exploring its mind but he was unsuccessful. I saw as Mewtwo was cloned by Dr Fuji with Mew's DNA sample, Fuji tried to give Mewtwo the mind of Fuji's dying daughter. A young Mewtwo makes friend with Fuji's daughter Jasmine but Jasmine died before Dr Fuji was able to merge her mind with Mewtwo. Mewtwo saddened by the death of Jasmine lost control of himself and destroyed the lab.

Giovanni came to know about what Fuji was trying to do and he ordered to wipe Mewtwo's memories, that was the moment Mewtwo's hatred for humans took birth. Once Mewtwo was powerful enough he destroyed the lab he was kept in, Giovanni reached there and gave a false offer to help Mewtwo learn more of his powers and control it. Giovanni restrained Mewtwo in a metal suit and tried to control him but Mewtwo was able to destroy the suit and escape.

I came out of Mewtwo's mind and found Mewtwo staring at me in shock, "I always tried to remember what happened when I was created but I could never access it."

Mew smiled sadly and petted Mewtwo, "You saw the wrong side of humanity Mewtwo, there will always be good and bad in this world. You can't paint every human being with the same brush as Giovanni. What happened to you was wrong and I agree but look at the bright side, it was a human who gave birth to you, you came to existence due to humans."

Mewtwo looked at me, "Then what should I do?"

I smiled, "You are strong enough to not get caught if someone tries to catch you in a pokeball, or you may join someone on his or her journey or maybe you can travel all over the world, learn to understand the beauty of life."

But then Mew spoke for the first time with telepathy, "Or you can come with me, after all you are my small brother. You are a legendary pokemon and I can tell you all you need to know and we can play too." Her voice was childish, she sounded like a new born toddler.

Mewtwo thought for a bit then replied, "I'll go with Mew and learn things I need to learn." I nodded and then I started obliviating all the other trainers, "What are you doing?"

"You are not ready to be officially discovered yet Mewtwo, I am erasing the memories of everything that happened here from their mind, they will all think that they were washed away in the storm and couldn't remember they were heading here. Would you please teleport them back to the Old Shore Wharf, Mewtwo?" Mewtwo nodded and teleported them away.

Once he came back he asked, "What are you? I haven't seen any human like you."

"I am a wizard Mewtwo, due to a stupid reason I became the master of death and I was unable to die. So, I travelled to this world to live a new life, oh and keep that information a secret would you." I replied.

Mew said, "I could feel your power but I didn't know about you."

I smiled and I was about to leave when another thought came into my mind, I never liked staying in the orphanage even though I liked Pallet Town. This island could be my secret home, I could destroy the current building and then convert the whole island into my new home. "Well Mew, Mewtwo I will be taking over this Island, please stay here while I remove this place from the map."

I apparated to the bank of Island, I used a large chunk of my power and shouted, " _Fidelius_ ". The whole island was covered in Fidelius charm and I was the secret keeper. I apparated back and saw the shocked faces of Mew and Mewtwo.

"Harry, where are we? I can't remember." Mewtwo asked.

"Well looks like Fidelus is working on pokemons too, 'Harry Potter home is in New Islands'." I said while smiling.

"Why did we forget about this place." Mew asked.

"The island is now covered in Fidelus charm, now only I will remember this place or the ones I told the address of this place like I told you two. You will be unable to share the location of this place with anyone. If you ever need a quick gate away you can teleport here, oh and please take the three clone pokemon with you Mewtwo after all they are your responsibility." I said.

Mew looked at me, "The egg you are carrying is of a special pokemon, she lost her egg when some Team Rocket members were trying to capture her. I'll inform her that her child will be safe with you, I am sure she will find you in the future anyway."

I nodded and both Mew and Mewtwo disappeared with the clone pokemons from the island.

XXXXXX

I knew I can't officially prove Giovanni as the leader of Team Rocket so I decided to hurt him financially. I used my invisibility cloak and apparated to Viridian city gym and then put Giovanni under Imperious curse, I made him give me the details of all his fake bank accounts that he used to fund Team Rocket. I made him forget that he ever owned those accounts.

I used my newly acquired wealth to buy the required materials and labour for making my new home in the New Islands, the construction worker in this world were much faster than in my world as they used Machoke and Machamp for the labour work. I designed my new mansion as an exact replica of Potter Mansion in my world, but filled with latest technology, the area that was quidditch pitch in my previous world was divided in two big battlefields for pokemon battles and my training ground. The area that was forest, I converted it into my pokemon coral that will house all of the pokemon I catch in future from many different regions, the only problem was that I didn't have anyone to take care of the place.

While the construction was going on I spent most of my time in training in my pokemon for the indigo league, with my magic back I could transfigure things easily and I made many structures that could help me train my pokemon, I made a gym suitable for pokemons. The construction worker finished their work just three days before Indigo league was scheduled to start, after paying them I removed the knowledge of this place from their mind, they forgot that they ever built this place. I put many defence wards, offence wards, climate wards over the islands, the island was unplottable without my express permission.

With my new home finished, I just needed someone who could look after it but I decided to ponder on it after the Indigo league, with that I headed to Indigo Plateau.

XXXXXX

I reached Indigo Plateau couple of a day before the start of the tournament, I entered the main stadium to register myself for the league. "Good Morning, are you here to register for the Indigo league." Nurse Joy who was sitting in the reception asked.

I nodded, "Then please give me your batch case and your pokedex." I handed over my batch case and pokedex to her, she scanned my badges and uploaded my profile from my pokedex to her system, "You are all set. You will be staying in Plaza Hotel room no. 137, please be present at the opening ceremony which will start at 9 a.m. two days from now. And good luck for the league."

"Thanks nurse Joy." I replied and headed to the hotel I will be staying in. Pokemon league provide lodging and food to all the trainers who take part in the league, as I reached here early I got to stay in a luxury hotel. For the next two days I decided against training and spent the day roaming around enjoying the view and looking at the other trainers taking part in the league.

On the day of inauguration, I was standing in a group of nearly two hundred Pokémon trainers in the massive Indigo League Stadium. A runner came trotting into the stadium holding a torch with the Flame of Moltres burning on it, surprisingly it was Red. Red ran through the trainers and up the stairs to the primary torch. At the top of the stairs, he lifted the torch to the large bowl and the flame transferred. With a flash, the Moltres flame enveloped the torch officially beginning the tournament.

The Pokémon League president Charles Goodshow was an old man who used to be the pokemon master of his time, he walked up to the podium and addressed the crowd and competitors. "Welcome one and all! This Stadium is a very special place, a place where those who truly love Pokémon have come to compete. Here the flame of Moltres burns brightly to light up our hearts and our spirits. Battle valiantly and keep that flame alive, in your hearts and in your spirits!"

"Each trainer will battle in four arenas Grass, Water, Ice and Rock once against four different random opponents. The battles will be a two on two battle, any trainer who loses will be eliminated from the tournament, after this round we will get our top 16. The top 16 will face a randomly picked trainer and those who won will advance to top 8, the quarter finals. You will be notified about your field, opponent and timing of battle through your pokedex, I wish all of you good luck."

He finished his speech and the crowd broke into massive cheers.

I left the stadium and checked my pokedex, my first battle was today at Water field at 11 a.m. against a trainer named Mandi who refers to himself as 'Mandi the Astounding.'

After battling Mandi, I didn't find anything astounding about him except maybe his ego, Mandi used Seaking and Starmie in the battle but they weren't tough enough and Luxio dealt with them easily.

My next battle was on the same day at 5:30 p.m. with a girl named Jenny in the rock field, Jenny used Scyther and Nidoqueen but I was able to defeat them with Tauros and Rhydon. Jenny was much better than Mandy, her Scyther was able to knockout Rhydon in a double knockout, her Nidoqueen was tough but at last Tauros came on top.

The next morning at 10 a.m. I fought a trainer named Pete in the Ice field. Pete started with Cloyster and I started with Luxio, it was a tough battle for Luxio and the end both pokemon were knocked out. Pete next pokemon was Arcanine but I responded with Misdreavus, it was a good battle but Misdreavus was able to knock out Arcanine and kept me in the tournament.

My fourth and final match of this round was against Jeanette Fisher, I chose Tauros as my first pokemon and Jeanette responded with her Ivysaur, Ivysaur was strong but Tauros dominated the battle till Ivysaur evolved into Venusaur, at last both Tauros and Venusaur knocked out each other. My second pokemon was Umbreon and Jeanette chose Scyther, Umbreon was at a type disadvantage but she was a lot faster than Scyther, in the end Umbreon defeated Scyther to won the match and fixed my place in top 16.

What surprised me was that Blue wasn't able to qualify to the top 16 but thankfully Red was in top 16. After a single day break the matches for top 8 were declared, I was fighting a boy named Shota in the evening so I decided to watch Red's battle. Interestingly Red was battling against a trainer Ritchie who looked just liked him, Ritchie even had a Pikachu on his shoulder like Red but this Pikachu had few spiky hairs. It was a 4 on 4 battle, both of them started with their Pikachu's. It was an interesting battle to watch, both Pikachu's were evenly matched and in the end, they knocked out each other the next battle was between Pidgeot and Fearrow and it had the same result as the previous one, both Pidgeot and Fearrow knocked out each other.

Red chose Ivysaur as his next pokemon and Richie responded with Alakazam, the battle was fierce but, in the end Alakazam was able to beat Ivysaur, Red's last pokemon was Charizard. Alakazam was able to tire out Charizard before being knocked out, Ritchie's last pokemon was a Charizard too. Both Charizard fought fiercely but Ritchie's Charizard was fresher in comparison to Red's and that lead to Ritchie's win, Red was eliminated from the tournament.

Before my battle I met Red and prof Oak, "Hello prof Oak, Red. I saw your battle Red you were good."

Red smiled, "Thanks Harry, Ritchie was better and more experienced than me."

Prof Oak nodded, "True, but that happens in a pokemon league, some battles you win some battles you lose. Well Harry I wish you luck."

Red nodded, "Yeah Harry, I know and I think even Blue knew it that you were a better trainer than us. So, good luck we will be rooting for you."

I smiled, "Thanks Red, prof Oak." With that I left them for my battle.

When I reached the battlefield, the Referee was already there and Shota came running moments later. "This battle will be a 4 on 4 pokemon battle, the trainer who loses all of his pokemon first will lose the battle. Trainers, let the battle begin."

I released my first pokemon, "Umbreon, you are up girl."

Shota thought for a bit and released his pokemon, "Machamp, let's win this."

I knew I was at type disadvantage but I also knew that Umbreon was very flexible and could dodge many attacks easily, so I let Shota start the battle. Machamp ran towards Umbreon with a Karate Chop, Umbreon waited for the last moment and then dodged the Karate Chop with Agility and hit Machamp with an Iron Tail. Machamp cried out in pain as Umbreon again created distance between herself and Machamp, Machamp glared angrily at Umbreon and used Earthquake. I was unable to do anything so I told Umbreon to stay calm and bear with the Earthquake.

Shota shouted out, "Machamp, use Rock Tomb."

"Umbreon wait for it." I told her and she did as I said, when the stones were just near her I shouted out, "Jump up and hit those rocks back at Machamp with Iron Tail."

Umbreon broke the rocks with Iron Tail and hit them back at Machamp, Machamp was too shocked and was unable to defend his own attack, Umbreon used this moment to hit Machamp with Psychic. Machamp fell on the ground unconscious giving the first victory to me.

"Machamp is unable to battle." Referee declared.

Shota sighed and recalled his fallen Machamp, "Scyther you are up."

I didn't give Scyther time to settle as Umbreon hit Scyther with Foul Play making Scyther hurt itself and then follow it up with Aerial Ace. I thought that Scyther was done for but surprisingly it still got up and used Bug Buzz, the buzzing sound disoriented Umbreon making her losing her focus.

Shota shouted, "Scyther finish it with X-Scissor."

"Dodge it Umbreon." I shouted but Umbreon was too much disoriented that it was too late for her to dodge, Scyther hit her with X-Scissor knocking her out.

"Umbreon is unable to battle." Referee announced.

I recalled Umbreon, "You did great girl, let's give our audience a glimpse of history. Aerodactyl go."

Aerodactyl came out and did flips in the air and then gave a scary roar, the crowd was cheering and shouting but the expression on Shota's face said it all, Shota was sweating bullets he quickly recalled Scyther, "Poliwrath go."

Poliwrath started with Water Pulse but Aerodactyl broke the water Pulse with Dragon Claw and hit Poliwrath with Dragon Pulse. Poliwrath quickly got up and ran toward Aerodactyl with Dynamic Punch, Aerodactyl let the punch hit him but then he bit down Poliwrath with Thunder Fang. Aerodactyl flew up with Poliwrath still in his mouth and then dropped Poliwrath from high in the sky. Poliwrath fell down with a loud thud but it still got up, Shota cheered but it was cut short as Aerodactyl descended down and finished the job with Hyper Beam, Poliwrath didn't get up this time.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle." Referee announced.

Shota recalled Poliwrath and thought for a bit before releasing his pokemon, "Raichu, come out."

Raichu started the battle with Thunder which Aerodactyl was unable to dodge. Aerodactyl growled loudly in pain but steadied himself and used Earthquake, Raichu was unable to do anything as he was caught in the Earthquake, Aerodactyl followed it up with Stone Edge which hit the target dead on. Raichu got back up slowly and used Hyper Beam that hit Aerodactyl, Aerodactyl roared loudly and fell down into the ground, Aerodactyl was injured but it slowly got back up.

"You ok Aerodactyl?" I shouted, Aerodactyl nodded his head, "Then use Giga Impact."

"Give it all you got Raichu, use Volt Tackle." Shota shouted.

The pokemon smashed into each other with their respective attacks, the explosion was big enough to create a sandstorm, as the sand settled down both Raichu and Aerodactyl were found lying on the ground unconscious.

"Both Aerodactyl and Raichu are unable to battle." Referee announced.

Shota recalled Raichu and sent back Scyther, I recalled Aerodactyl, "Let's end this one quickly, rise and shine Hedwig."

Scyther shot forward toward Hedwig with X-Scissor but Hedwig dodged it easily with extreme speed and hit Scyther with Aerial Ace, Scyther was nearly done for but it was resistant and stood up shakily.

"Hedwig it's time, end this with Fire Blast." I called out.

Hedwig didn't waste any time and fired a hot Fire Blast at Scyther who could do nothing but watch as the attack hit it knocking it out, Scyther fell down unconscious.

"Scyther is unable to battle, with two pokemon still able to battle the winner of this battle is Harry Potter." Referee announced my victory and confirmed my position in the quarter finals.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Harry won't be using his magic every time except when he has no other choice but no one will ever know about Harry being an wizard except maybe some legendary pokemons._

 _Harry's pokemon list (M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonair F, Luxio F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Before the start of Quarter finals, the top 8 including me were again standing in the Indigo league stadium as the president of Pokemon league, Charles Goodshow addressed us again. "Welcome everyone and especially to the trainers that have reached the quarter finals. To the trainers who were eliminated I will say that you should train harder and you will surely have better luck in the future." As the clapping died down he continued, "Now, we have reached the quarter final stage. To the trainers who will be competing in the quarter finals I wish you luck, you are the top 8 in the whole league and we will surely except some exciting battles from you all. The quarter final will be four on four pokemon battle but the semi-finals and finals will be full six on six battles. Thankyou."

My battle was the first battle of the quarter finals and my opponent was Ritchie, the battle was scheduled to start in half an hour. I sat in the waiting room thinking about which pokemon I should choose, in the end I decided against taking any risk and I chose Golduck, Misdreavus, Tauros and Dragonair.

When I reached the arena I looked around, I could see Red and prof Oak cheering for me, all the gym leaders were also present even Giovanni. I cleared my mind and focused on my upcoming battle.

Red said, "I am excited to battle with you Harry, Red said that you are very strong trainer and after watching your battle I have to agree. But it will be me that win this match and head to the semis."

I smiled, "We will see, Ritchie we will see."

Referee announced, "This quarter final battle between Harry and Ritchie will be a four on four pokemon battle, the first trainer to lose all four of his pokemon will lose the battle. You are allowed to substitute your pokemon whenever you wish, let the battle begin."

Ritchie started first, "Pluck, you are up." A Fearow.

"Golduck, come out." I released Golduck in response to Ritchie's Fearow.

Fearow started with Drill Peck that Golduck let to hit but then Golduck countered with Ice Punch, Fearow tried to flew up to dodge but Golduck hold Fearow down with psychic and then hit Fearow with a cold Ice Punch. Fearow got back on its feet and flew up but it was still dazed from the Ice Punch but recovered quickly to hit Golduck with Sky attack which Golduck was unable to dodge.

But Golduck wasn't going down that easy, he got up and took hold of Fearow with Telekinesis and hit Fearow with Psybeam, followed it up with Ice Punch and finished with Hydro Pump. Fearow didn't got back up after that.

Referee announced, "Fearow is unable to battle."

Ritchie recalled Fearow, "You did well, Spikey you are up." Ritchie's Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and into the battlefield.

I decided against substituting Golduck, Golduck still has strength left to tire out Pikachu.

"Spikey, full power Thunder." Ritchie shouted.

I decided to use one of my best combination attack, "Golduck Ice Jet go."

Ritchie mouth opened in shock as Golduck used Aqua Jet and then froze the water with Ice Punch, the frozen shard of Golduck cut through the Thunder and hit Pikachu like a speeding bullet. I grinned, that was one awesome combination and it has worked till now perfectly.

Pikachu groaned and got up, Golduck fired multiple Hydro Pump at him but Pikachu was too quick and agile and he dodged all the Hydro Pump and hit back Golduck with Thunderbolt. Golduck was nearly running on fumes but he fired an Ice Beam at Pikachu.

"Spikey dodge it, use Volt Tackle." Ritchie shouted.

Pikachu was surrounded in crackling electricity, he sped toward Golduck at incredible speed sidestepping the Ice Beam easily and hit Golduck with Volt Tackle. When Pikachu hit Golduck there was an explosion, as the smog cleared Golduck was down on the ground with swirl in her eyes, he was out of the battle.

"Golduck is unable to battle." Referee announced.

I recalled Golduck and sent out my next pokemon, "Come out, Misdreavus."

Ritchie called back Pikachu, "Come back Pikachu."

But I wasn't going to allow that, "Oh no you don't, Misdreavus Mean look quick."

Before Pikachu could return Misdreavus used Mean look making Pikachu unable to return. Pikachu was not in the best shape after the fight with Golduck, but it soon composed himself and got ready to fight Misdreavus. Pikachu charged at Misdreavus with Iron Tail but Misdreavus used Ominous Wind and threw Pikachu back and then hit Pikachu with Foul Play making Pikachu hit himself with the iron tail. Surprisingly Pikachu still had fight left in him and he used a powerful Thunder which hit its mark, Misdreavus was unable to dodge and was hit with Thunder.

"Misdreavus finish this, use Payback." I called out.

Misdreavus hit Pikachu with Payback, Pikachu didn't get up this time.

"Pikachu is unable to battle." Referee announced.

Ritchie picked up Pikachu, "You did good Spikey, Alakazam it's your turn."

As I expected Alakazam started with Miracle sky, Misdreavus used Dark Pulse but Alakazam was able to teleport away. Misdreavus used Ominous all over the field and Alakazam was unable to dodge it, Alakazam steadied itself and hit back Misdreavus with Psycho Cut. Alakazam quickly teleported behind Misdreavus and used Shadow Ball, but Misdreavus was fast enough to detect Alakazam and counter the Shadow Ball with her own Shadow Ball, the two shadow balls met and cancelled each other. Ritchie's Alakazam was good but it was on no level nearer to Sabrina's Alakazam, but Misdreavus was tired so I did the exact same thing I did to beat Sabrina.

"Alakazam use Hyper Beam." Ritchie shouted.

"Misdreavus Destiny Bond." I replied.

The Hyper Beam hit Misdreavus knocking her out but Alakazam was also knocked out due to Destiny Bond.

"Both Alakazam and Misdreavus are unable to battle." Referee announced as we both recalled our final pokemon.

Ritchie shouted, "I am not letting you win Harry. Go Charizard, it's all up to you."

I grinned, "I am sorry Ritchie but I will be the one winning this battle, Dragonair you are up."

Ritchie's eyes widened, "A Dragonair wow, they are so rare. No matter I'll beat it, Charizard Flamethrower."

"You can try Ritchie, Dragonair use Dragon Rush."

The two attacks collided creating an explosion, Dragonair used Hyper Beam but Charizard countered with Fire Blast. Charizard roared and rushed towards Dragonair with Dragon Claw but Dragonair dodged it just in time and hit Charizard with Aqua Tail, the Aqua Tail hit Charizard sending him crashing into the ground.

"Get up Charizard, get into the air and use Overheat." Ritchie shouted.

Charizard was in pain but it still got up and flew up into the sky and used Overheat, the Overheat was about to hit Dragonair when I said, "Dragonair Safeguard, now."

The Overheat dissipated as Dragonair used Safeguard, "Now finish it with Outrage." But Charizard was able to dodge the Outrage, "Dragonair use Dragon Tai back to back."

Dragonair hit Charizard with a Dragon Tail but amazingly Charizard caught the second Dragon Tail and took hold of Dragonair, Charizard flew up and then descended down and hit Dragonair with a Seismic Toss.

Ritchie cheered but I replied, "My Dragonair isn't going down that easily Ritchie." As I said Dragonair got up, she had few bruises but she ignored them and flew up in the air. "Let me show you the ultimate attack of a Dragon pokemon, Dragonair use Draco Meteor."

Ritchie's eyes widened in shock, "Damn!"

Charizard had nowhere to dodge as the meteors hit him, he fell down on the ground and didn't got up.

"Charizard is unable to battle, the winner of this quarter final battle is Harry potter." The referee announced my victory as the audience cheered.

As the quarter finals finished, only four trainers were left in the tournament including me. One trainer was a girl named Kenny, she was most probably from Hoenn region as her go to pokemon was Blaziken and she had many Hoenn pokemon in her team. Another semi-finalist was Blaine, from his previous battles I learned that Blaine was a trainer who love fire types and till now in this tournament he had mainly used fire types except his strongest pokemon, the pseudo legendry Dragon pokemon Salamence.

But the most intriguing semi-finalist was Elias, Elias has dominated throughout the tournament, he had used a Ursaring, Golem and a Sceptile in the whole tournament. All the trainers except me were veteran trainers and were much more experienced than me and they had a wonderful track record, Kenny had been in the finals of Sinnoh League and Unova league in the last two years. Blain has won Unova league and was runner up in the Hoenn league, but the most dangerous and favourite to win the tournament was Elias. Elias had won Kalos league, Johto league and Hoenn league back to back and he would be looking his fourth consecutive victory this year in Kanto but what really got my blood pumping was that he had one of the legendary eon twins, the legendary dragon type pokemon Latios.

In the semi-finals, the first battle was between me and Blain.

"Welcome one and all present here, in few moments we will have our first semi-final pokemon battle between two strong trainers. In blue corner we have the experienced pokemon trainer from Sinnoh region, Blaine has been the runner up of Hoenn league and winner of Unova league and to compete with him for the spot in Indigo league final in the red corner we have our youngest semi-finalist Harry Potter from our home region Kanto." The announcer shouted.

Both me and Blain entered the arena in the midst of loud cheering and clapping, Referee took his place and started, "This semi-final battle will be a full six on six pokemon battle. The first trainer to lose all six of his pokemon will lose the battle, we will have a short 15-minute break if any trainer loses three of his pokemon. Trainers, release your pokemon and let the battle begin."

Blaine started first, "Arcanine, take the stage."

"Nidoking you are up." I released my first pokemon.

Arcanine started with Heat wave but Nidoking countered with Blizzard, the combination of fire and ice covered the whole field in smoke. I could hear Blaine ordering Arcanine to use Dragon Pulse, Arcanine had great sense of smell and he fired Dragon Pulse in the direction of Nidoking. I commanded Nidoking to counter the Dragon Pulse with his own Dragon Pulse, the two dragon type attacks collided and cleared the smoke with an explosion. Arcanine dashed at Nidoking with Extreme Speed, Nidoking waited for Arcanine to come closer and then nailed the incoming Arcanine with an Aqua Tail and then followed it up with Poison Tail.

Arcanine was thrown back, the Aqua Tail hurt him but the Poison Tail left him poisoned. Arcanine and snarled in anger and used Fire Blast, Nidoking didn't get any chance to dodge and was hit with the powerful Fire Blast. Nidoking got back up and used Earthquake and then followed it up with Stone Edge, Arcanine had nowhere to run as the Earthquake hit him, before it could stand up he was hit with a powerful Stone Edge. Arcanine was badly hurt but still Nidoking didn't gave it any chance and hit Arcanine with Water Pulse, Arcanine didn't stood up this time.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, blue trainer call out your next pokemon." Referee announced.

Blaine recalled Arcanine and released his next pokemon, "Swampert take the stage."

Now I was shocked, I was expecting another fire type but Swampert was dual Ground and Water type and its only weakness was Grass type that I didn't have. I decided to keep Nidoking in the battle but it was fruitless, Swampert first attack was Hydro Cannon which was fast enough that it didn't gave Nidoking any time to dodge, Nidoking was working hard on its resistance to water type attacks but a Hydro Cannon was too much for him and he was knocked out.

"Nidoking is unable to battle, red trainer call out your next pokemon." Referee announced.

I recalled Nidoking and decided to fight water with water, "You are up Blastoise."

The battle was between the final evolution of water type starter of Hoenn and Kanto, both Blastoise and Swampert eyed each other. Swampert started with Muddy Water and Blastoise replied with hydro Pump, both water type attacks were equal in the matter of power. Swampert dashed forward and hit Blastoise with Hammer Arm but Blastoise quickly got back up and hit Swampert with an Aura Sphere.

Both pokemon traded multiple blows, they attacked each other with various attacks. Blastoise hit Swampert with Brick Break but Swampert hit back with Counter, neither were giving the other an inch, Blastoise quickly got back up and hit Swampert with a powerful Skull Bash but Swampert stopped Blastoise with a Barrier and hit back Blastoise with Mud Bomb.

But my Blastoise wasn't going down that easily, "Blastoise Ice Jet." I shouted.

"Swampert stop it with Barrier and then hit it with Iron Tail." Blaine commanded.

But this time Barrier didn't hold, the Ice Jet smashed through the barrier and hit Swampert. I didn't give Swampert time to get back up, "Blastoise finish it, Hydro Cannon back to back."

Blastoise had perfected Hydro Cannon and he could use two fully powered Hydro Cannon back to back, the two Hydro Cannons from both the cannons in Blastoise back hit Swampert and it was out cold.

"Swampert is unable to battle, blue trainer call out your next pokemon." Referee announced.

Blaine recalled Swampert, "Set the stage Roserade."

Roserade was a small pokemon but it was a strong grass and poison type pokemon. Blastoise started with Ice Beam but Roserade dodged it and used Poison Sting, the Poison Sting was a weaker attack but somehow it hurt Blastoise, poisoning him.

I was shocked at that, seeing my shocked face Blaine smirked and said, "My Roserade ability is Technician." Ah, so that's why? I thought but it was already too late as Roselia hit Blastoise with a Solar Beam knocking him out.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, red trainer call out your next pokemon." Referee announced.

I called out my third pokemon, "Aerodactyl, you are up."

Aerodactyl started with Stone Edge but Roserade broke the stones with Magical Leaf and hit Aerodactyl with Leaf Storm. The Leaf Storm was much stronger than I expected and it slammed Aerodactyl into the ground, Roserade used Grass Whistle and put Aerodactyl in sleep. I shouted at Aerodactyl to use Sleep Talk, fortunately Aerodactyl chose Aerial Ace and hit Roselia with the powerful flying type move.

But unfortunately, Aerodactyl was still asleep and Roserade used Giga Drain and staring tiring out Aerodactyl while it was asleep, after much shouting Aerodactyl woke up and slammed Roserade with an Iron Tail. Roserade was quick to recover and she used Leaf Storm again but this time Aerodactyl burned the leaf Storm with Fire Blast and then hit Roserade with Sky Attack. Both Roserade and Aerodactyl were tired but Roserade had enough strength to fire a Solar Beam and Aerodactyl was too much tired to dodge, the Solar Beam hit Aerodactyl knocking it out.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle, since red trainer had lost three pokemons we will have a short 15-minute brake." Referee declared and both me and Blaine headed back to our waiting room.

I was down by 3-2 but I knew that Roserade didn't have much left in her, I used occlumency to clear my mind and calmed myself. I was sure that Hedwig, Dragonair and Charizard could win this battle for me, after 15 minutes I again walked back to the arena.

Blaine again sent out Roserade, I responded with Hedwig, "It's your turn Hedwig."

Referee announced, "Let the battle begin."

Roserade started off with Leaf Storm but Hedwig dodged it with Extreme Speed and hit Roserade with Sky Attack.

"Hedwig finish it with Fire Blast." I shouted.

Roserade was too slow in getting up and Hedwig hit her with a powerful Fire Blast, knocking it out.

"Roserade is unable to battle, blue trainer bring out your next pokemon." Referee declared.

"Lucario, set the stage." Blaine released his next pokemon.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere." Blaine started.

I shouted back, "You too Hedwig, use Aura Sphere."

The two pokemon attacked each other with Aura Sphere, the two Aura Spheres collided and made a strong explosion. Hedwig used Dazzling Gleam, the powerful flash forced Lucario to shut his eyes and Hedwig used it to her advantage and hit Lucario with Drain Punch that sent Lucario flying back.

Lucario got back up and used Stone Edge at Blaine's command, Hedwig dodged the Stone Edge with Agility but Lucario used Extreme Speed and hit Hedwig with a cracking Thunder Punch. Hedwig yelped as she was smashed on the ground due to Thunder Punch, Lucario used that moment to hit Hedwig with a powerful Meteor Mash. Hedwig was thrown back she groggily got up and quickly flew up back into the air and glared angrily at Lucario, Lucario charged forward with Iron Tail but Hedwig dodged it and moved to Lucario's back and hit it with a powerful Fire Blast.

The Fire Blast was too much for Lucario but Lucario still slowly got up on his knees, "Hedwig it's time to finish this, use Moonblast." Hedwig hit the recovering Lucario with a powerful Moonblast, Lucario didn't got back up again.

"Lucario is unable to battle, blue trainer bring out your next pokemon." Referee declared.

Blaine greeted his teeth, he knew that the battle was sliding out of his hand, "Flygon, step up to the stage."

I knew that Hedwig was still good enough to fight and she also had type advantage but I decided to call her back, I needed Hedwig fully fit at 100 percent to battle Latios in the final, if I win in this battle. "Hedwig come back girl." Hedwig looked at me but understood as I recalled her back.

"Rise and shine, Dragonair." I released my own dragon pokemon.

Both dragon pokemon stared at each other, "Dragonair use Dragon Dance." I shouted.

"Flygon Sandstorm." Blaine shouted.

The field was filled with sand, Flygon didn't have any problem in working through the sandstorm and it hit Dragonair with Dragon Breath.

I knew that I need to cancel the sandstorm and do it quick, "Dragonair Rain Dance."

The weather suddenly changed and it started raining, the rain settled down the sand making the battlefield clear again. Dragonair added ice to the rain with Blizzard, Flygon shuddered as the cold weather hit it.

"Flygon, use Dragon Tail." Blaine commanded.

"You too Dragonair, use dragon Tail." I shouted back.

Both Dragonair dashed toward at each other and attacked with Dragon Tail, both were equal in strength. Flygon used his free hands and hit Dragonair with Dragon Claw hurting Dragonair and making it lose its concentration and the Dragon tail also hit Dragonair and it was slammed back on the ground. Dragonair groggily got up and shouted angrily at Flygon, I was about to tell her to attack when she was surrounded with a white light and started glowing, as the light died down there was the pseudo legendry pokemon Dragonite standing instead of Dragonair.

I cheered with glee, "Go Dragonite." Dragonair had finally evolved into Dragonite, now I was sure I am going to win this tournament.

"Flygon use Dragon Tail." Blaine shouted.

As Flygon closed in I shouted back, "Watch out Dragonite, use Ice Beam."

Dragonite waited for Flygon to come close and then to everyone amazement she caught the Dragon Tail and then smashed Flygon on the ground and then followed it up with Ice beam, Flygon was in a bad shape but it somehow gathered the strength and got up.

"Let's end this Dragonite, use Draco Meteor." I shouted.

Dragonite flew up and fired at the sky which rained down back into the ground as Meteors, Flygon had nowhere to dodge and the meteors hit it knocking it out.

"Flygon is unable to battle, blue trainer bring out your last pokemon." Referee declared.

Blaine recalled Flygon, "Come out Salamence, you are my last hope."

I recalled Dragonite, "You did great Dragonite, take some rest someone else want to face this dragon. Charizard you are up."

Charizard came out and spun in the air and landed on the battlefield, he eyed Salamence and roared in challenge, Salamence wasn't going to back down he too roared back in challenge.

"Salamence use Dragon Rush." Blaine commanded.

"You too Charizard, use Dragon Rush." I shouted back.

The two Dragon Rush collided and exploded as they were equally powerful, the two pokemon stared at each other and fired Dragon Pulse at each other and it again produced the same result. Salamence used Dragon Breath but this time Charizard dodged it and hit Salamence with Flamethrower, Salamance gritted its teeth in pain and fired back Dragon Breath at Charizard which hit its mark.

Salamence rushed forward with Zen Headbutt but Charizard replied with Flare Blitz, the two collided but Charizard's Flare Blitz was more powerful and Salamence was thrown back. Salamance got up and snarled and then fired a surprising Hydro Pump at Charizard who was unable to dodge the incoming water type attack. Charizard got back up and rushed forward with Dragon Claw, Salamence too responded with Dragon Claw, the two tried to overpower each other but at last Charizard succeeded.

"Charizard take Salamence up to the sky and use Seismic Toss." I shouted.

Charizard quickly took hold of Salamence and spun in the air while going up, it then came down and smashed Salamence into the ground, Salamence collided with the ground with a big thud.

"Get up Salamence, use Hyper Beam." Blaine shouted.

"Charizard it's time for the finale, Blast Burn." I too shouted.

Salamence groggily got up and used Hyper Beam at the incoming Charizard but Charizard cut right through the Hyper Beam and hit Salamence with Blast Burn, the whole field was covered in red hot fire and it swallowed Salamence, as the smoke cleared Salamence was lying on the ground with swirl in its eyes.

"Salamence is unable to battle, victory goes to the red trainer Harry Potter." Referee declared my victory as I jumped with happiness, Charizard roared loudly on his win. One more win and I will be the champion of Indigo league.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - In pokemon anime I always liked Broke, he was a guy who flirted with any girl and also played a big brother role for Ash. I am going to bring back such a character in Harry's life._

 _Harry's pokemon list (M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxio F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After my battle I met up with prof Oak and Red who congratulated me on winning, prof Oak invited me to sit in the special guest box to watch the second semi final. When I entered the guest box I found all the gym leaders except Giovanni, all the elite four and the champion Lance. Koga was the first one to greet me, "Hello Harry, congratulation on winning the battle."

I nodded, "Thanks master Koga."

An old lady inspected me, "A young and respectful boy, they are rare these days."

Prof Oak laughed, "Give him some break Agatha, he just became the youngest trainer to take part in any region Pokemon league finals."

My eyes widened, "Really prof Oak?"

The one who answered was the Kanto and Jhoto combined champion and the dragon type master Lance, "Yes, you just broke mine and Cynthia's record. I was in the Indigo league runner up when I was 16 and I won the Jhoto league at 17, Cynthia was the runner up of Sinnoh league at 15 and she won it the next year. You are the youngest as you are still not 14."

I nodded, "Wow, that's awesome."

Lance nodded, "Yes, by the way I liked your battle. Your Charizard and Dragonite were quite impressive. But why did you recalled back your Togekiss and Dragonite when they were still able to fight?"

"Well, all of my pokemon did their best. Once Hedwig defeated Lucario and Blaine used Flygon I knew Dragonair could take on Flygon otherwise Togekiss would have defeated Flygon and Dragonair wouldn't have got the chance to battle or evolve into Dragonite, similarly I wanted Charizard to face Salamence." I answered.

Lance nodded and then asked, "By the way, did your Dragonite learned Draco Meteor on its own or some other dragon pokemon taught him."

Prof Oak also added, "Yes, most dragon pokemon don't learn Draco Meteor if they are not taught from some other dragon pokemon that could use it, a very few dragon pokemon who learn it on their own. That is why it is a rare attack."

"Actually, Dragonair learned that move on its own when she evolved from Dratini into Dragonair while battling with Aerodactyl, I caught Aerodactyl with her help." I replied.

"Then your Dragonite is special like mine, my Dragonite also learned Draco Meteor on its own." Lance replied.

Any further expression was stopped as the second semi-final battle started. To say that it was massacre won't be wrong as Elias completely thrashed Kenny's team, Elias Ursaring defeated Kenny's Feraligatr and then tied with her Infernape. But then Elias bought out his Latios who dominated the battle and defeated Kenny's Golem and Gengar but Gengar used destiny bond in time and took out Latios. But Elias wasn't done yet and he released the other legendry eon twin, Latias. Latias didn't have much trouble in defeating Scizor and Blaziken winning the battle for Elias, with that Elias advanced to the finals.

"My chances of winning this tournament just dropped astronomically." I said to prof Oak.

Red nodded, "Wow, two legendry pokemon. You need a large amount of luck to defeat Elias."

But Lance disagreed, "Don't worry Harry, I think your pokemon have the strength to fight and beat legendry pokemon. You have an exceptionally strong fairy type and then there is your Dragonite and Charizard, I am sure if you battle at your best you can defeat him."

I looked at the dragon type master and nodded, "Thanks Lance, you are right my pokemon are strong enough to beat legendry pokemon and I will surely win." With the newfound determination I started planning my team and strategy for the finale that I wasn't planning to lose if I can help it.

For the next two days I trained my pokemon harder than I ever had, to win in this final I needed power and versatility. Hedwig, Dragonite and Charizard were going to be on the team but I was confused to choose three more pokemons to make the team of six. But after much discussion I decided to take my official starter Umbreon, Tauros and Blastoise.

XXXXXX

"Welcome one and all present in this stadium and to those who are watching this battle live in their home. We have two extremely talented trainers competing in the finals of Indigo league, on one side in the red corner we have the youngest trainer to reach the final of a regional league, a very young and talented trainer from Pallet town. Please welcome Harry Potter." Announcer called out my name.

I walked into the arena in the midst of claps and cheers and looked around, the stadium was more packed than I had ever seen, I took my position in the red corner of the battlefield.

"And on the other side we have the incredible trainer Elias from Hoenn region, who has shown two legendry pokemons in this league. He is the winner of Kalos League, Hoenn league and Jhoto league back to back. He would love to win this match and win his fourth league in a row." Announcer shouted.

"Not if I can help it." I muttered under my breath.

Elias entered from my opposite side and took his position, Referee also took his place and said, "This is the final battle of this year Indigo league, this battle will be a full six on six pokemon battle, the trainer who defeat six of his opponent pokemon first will be the winner. When any one of the trainer lose three of his pokemon we will have a short 15-minute break. Trainers bring out your first pokemon."

Elias started first, "Ursaring come out."

"Tauros you are up." I released Tauros from his pokeball.

"Tauros vs Ursaring, let the battle begin." With that Referee started the battle.

"Ursaring Hammer Arm." Elias started.

"Tauros let it come and hit it with Thunder." I replied.

I knew that my Tauros was very resilient and he could take hit even at type disadvantage, Tauros rubbed his front left leg in the ground and waited as Ursaring rushed with hammer arm, the moment Ursaring hit Tauros with Hammer Arm Tauros didn't budge and stood his ground and used a powerful Thunder on Ursaring. Ursaring stumbled back as Thunder hit him at full power, he glared at Tauros who glared back.

Ursaring smashed his hands on the ground and used Stone Edge, Tauros ran toward Ursaring with Takedown and broke all the rocks that came in its way and then smashed onto Ursaring sending it back flying. Ursaring groaned as he got up and then used Earthquake, Tauros faced the Earthquake head on and then replied with his own Earthquake. Both pokemons were equal in power and neither were ready to back down, Ursaring used Hyper Beam and Tauros matched it with his own Hyper Beam. The two Hyper Beams met in the middle crating a big explosion.

I knew that Tauros was used to take the attacks head on but the sweat on his body was clearly indicating that was tired, "Tauros finish it with Fissure."

Tauros opened up a fissure on the ground where Ursaring was standing and dropped him inside, Ursaring didn't got up after that.

"Ursaring is unable to battle, blue trainer call out your next pokemon." Referee announced.

"Come out Latios." Elias released his next pokemon, the legendary eon dragon Latios.

I knew that Tauros didn't have much left in him so I shouted, "Tauros give it everything you have got, use Outrage."

Latios didn't get any time to dodge and was hit with Outrage, Tauros didn't have anything left within him and he fell down with exhaustion.

"Tauros is unable to battle, red trainer call out your next pokemon." Referee announced.

I recalled Tauros, "You were great Tauros, Hedwig you are up." I send out Hedwig to fight the dragon type pokemon.

"Latios Thunder." Elias commanded.

"Dodge it Hedwig and use Dazzling Gleam and follow it up with Signal Beam." I shouted.

Hedwig dodged the Thunder with Extreme Speed and then momentary blinded Latios with Dazzling Gleam, as then hit Latios with Signal Beam. Latios was dazed as it was hit with two powerful attacks back to back.

Elias decided to recall Latios, "Come back Latios, I'll need you later. Sceptile you are up."

I also recalled Hedwig, "You too Hedwig, Blastoise let's go."

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade." Elias commanded.

"Blastoise Withdraw and use Spinning Hydro Pump." I replied back.

Sceptile hit Blastoise with Leaf Blade, but Blastoise withdrew just in time and used Hydro Pump while spinning that sent Sceptile flying back. Sceptile stood up and used Leaf Storm, Blastoise withdrew again and saved himself from getting much damage. As soon as the Leaf Storm ended Blastoise came back up from his shell and hit Sceptile with Ice Beam, Sceptile was hurt but it got back up and with its incredible speed hit Blastoise with Leaf Blade. Blastoise quickly got back up and hit back Sceptile with Aura Sphere.

"Sceptile use Frenzy Plant." Elias shouted.

Sceptile hit its hand on the ground and the big thick plants started to come out of the ground.

"Blastoise hit those plants with Hydro Cannon." I shouted.

Blastoise hit all the plants that came out with Hydro Cannon, removing it from the roots. "Blastoise use Ice Jet." I shouted.

Blastoise used Aqua Jet and then froze the water into Ice and hit Sceptile at high velocity, Sceptile didn't got up this time.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, blue trainer select your next pokemon." Referee announced.

Elias smiled and returned Sceptile, "You are good Harry, very good but it won't be enough to defeat me. Go Metagross."

I replied, "We will see Elias, you are not going to win this if I can help it. Blastoise Skull Bash."

"Metagross Meteor Mash and combine with Thunder Punch." Elias ordered.

That was one crackling combination, as the two pokemon collided with their respective attack there was a huge explosion but the combination of Thunder Punch was too much for Blastoise and it was badly hurt and was thrown back. But Blastoise wasn't going down that easily it got back up although in pain and hit Metagross with Dark Pulse, but Metagross wasn't a pseudo legendry pokemon for nothing. Metagross recovered quickly and hit back Blastoise with Hyper Beam.

Blastoise was badly hurt and was barely standing, "Blastoise give it everything you have got, Giga Impact."

Elias shouted, "You too Metagross, use Giga Impact."

The two pokemon collided with Giga Impact and created an explosion that made the whole stadium shake, as the smoke cleared both pokemon were found lying down on the ground. Metagross groggily got up, Blastoise too tried to get up but his strength gave up and he fell down unconscious.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, red trainer bring in your next pokemon." Referee announced.

I recalled Blastoise, "You did good Blastoise, let's go Umbreon."

"Umbreon use Dark Pulse quick." I commanded.

Metagross was not able to dodge as it was hit with Dark Pulse, Umbreon used its dizziness to her advantage and hit Metagross with Feint Attack. Metagross still stood up and used Meteor Mash but Umbreon quickly used Double Team to dodge Meteor Mash and then fired Dark Pulse at Metagross from all direction.

Metagross legs gave up as he was hit with multiple Dark Pulse but he still hit Umbreon with Hyper Beam, Umbreon was taken by surprise and was unable to dodge in time as Hyper Beam hit her. Umbreon was badly injured but she slowly stood up and used Snarl and followed it up with Foul Play, Metagross was not in the state of dodging as he was hit with Snarl and then Foul Play. Both Umbreon and Metagross were badly injured and were running on fumes.

"Metagross use Hyper Beam." Elias shouted.

"Umbreon you too use Hyper Beam, give it everything you have got." I shouted back.

Both Umbreon and Metagross used all their strength and used Hyper Beam, the two attacks collided and exploded so loudly that it nearly made me deaf, when the smoke cleared both the pokemon were still standing but they were panting. The two pokemon stared at each other one last time and fell down in exhaustion.

"Both Umbreon and Metagross are unable to battle, since both the trainers have lost three pokemon each we will have a short 15-minute brake." Referee announced and he vacated his position, me and Elias also returned to our waiting rooms.

This was the most gruelling pokemon battle I have ever been in and it is only on half way, the battle made me very hungry. I took out some Donuts from my bag and started enjoying them without thinking about the battle, once I finished my Donuts it was time to return and continue the battle.

"Trainers release your pokemon and let the battle begin." With that referee started the battle.

"Latios come out." Elias released his pokemon.

"Hedwig it's time." I released Hedwig to take on the legendry eon dragon pokemon Latios.

"Latios use Shock Wave and follow it up with Charge Beam." Elias commanded.

Hedwig was hit with Shock Wave which momentarily paralyzed her and then Latios hit Hedwig with Charge Beam, Hedwig broke through paralysis and hit Latios back with Sky Attack. The two pokemon stared at each other in defiance, Latios hit Togekkiss with Psychic and then followed it up with Zen Headbutt, Hedwig was thrown back at the ground.

Elias shouted, "Latios ascend and used Luster Purge."

"Hedwig get out of the way." I shouted at Hedwig.

Hedwig was able to get away at the last moment using Extreme Speed. Togekiss quickly used Sweet Kiss which confused Latios.

"Togekiss this is it, use Moon Blast." I shouted.

"Latios get away quickly." Elias shouted at the confused Latios.

But it was already too late as Togekiss hit Latios with Moonlight before Latios could get out of the confusion, Latios fell down on the ground unconscious.

"Latios is unable to battle, blue trainer select your next pokemon." Referee announced.

"Latias come out." Elias send out his next pokemon. I was confused, if Latias is Elias fifth pokemon what could be his sixth?

Latias started the battle with Shock Wave which again paralyzed Hedwig, and then Latios followed it up with Psychic. Hedwig steadied herself and hit back Latias with Signal Beam, Latias attacked back with Hyper Beam. Hedwig used Extreme Speed and hit Latias with Dazzling Gleam and then followed it up with her own Hyper Beam. Latias got back up and used a powerful Thunder that Togekiss was unable to battle.

"Latias finish it, use Mist Ball." Elias shouted.

"Hedwig get out of the way." I shouted at Hedwig.

But Hedwig was too much hurt and tired to dodge, the Mist Ball hit it's mark and Hedwig was knocked out of the battle.

"Hedwig is unable to battle, red trainer select your next pokemon." Referee announced.

I recalled Hedwig, "You did your job girl, Dragonite it's time." With that I released Dragonite from her pokeball.

Both Dragon Pokemon eyed each other and fired Dragon Pulse, the two Dragon Pulse met and cancelled each other. Dragonite used Ice Beam and Latias used his Ice Beam, both pokemon tried different attacks but they all cancelled out each other. Latias used Psyshock but Dragonite dodged it and hit back Latias with Brutal Swing and send Latias smashing on the ground. Latias got up and hit Dragonite with a powerful Thunder.

Dragonite used Extreme Speed and then hit Latias with a Dragon Tail, Latias got up and used Mist Ball. Dragonite broke the Mist Ball with Dragon Claw and hit Latios with Ice Beam, but Latias got up and hit back Dragonite with Psychic. Both Dragonite and Latias fired Hyper Beam at each other, but the two attacks again cancelled out, both the dragons were extremely tired and listened to there trainers command.

"Latias Giga Impact." Elias Shouted.

I waited till Latias was close to Dragonite, "Dragonite dodge it and hit Latias with Dragon Tail." Dragonite flipped in mid-air and dodged the Giga Impact, Dragonite was just above Latias as she hit Latias with a powerful Dragon Tail. Dragonite didn't gave Latias any chance and hit it with a powerful Hyper Beam.

I was sure that Latias was out but it was still able to get up. "Dragonite let's finish it, Draco Meteor."

"Latias give it your all, use Hyper Beam." Elias commanded.

Dragonite used Draco Meteor but was hit with Hyper Beam afterwards, the meteors came down and hit Latias as a result both Dragonite and Latias were knocked out.

"Both Dragonite and Latias are unable to battle, Trainers bring out your last pokemon." Referee announced.

I recalled Dragonite and called out my last pokemon, "It's all up to you buddy, go Charizard."

Charizard came out and roared.

Elias recalled Latias and smiled, "I said it before Harry, you are very good. I could definitely say for sure that you are the toughest trainer I have faced in the last four leagues but this battle will be mine. My last pokemon is my strongest pokemon and I have never used it in an official battle till now, your Charizard is strong no doubt but it can't compete against the Lord of sky Rayquaza." With that Elias released his last pokemon.

My legs nearly gave up as I saw Elias last pokemon, there was pin drop silence in the stadium as the legendry pokemon and the lord of sky Rayquaza came out and roared, even Charizard was in shock. "F**K me!" These were the only words that came out of my mouth.

I calmed myself, "Charizard we can do it, let's show Rayquaza what we are made of."

Charizard nodded and roared at Rayquaza in challenge, Rayquaza eyed Charizard and started of the battle with Thunderbolt, Charizard fired a powerful Flamethrower to counter the Thunderbolt. Charizard rushed forward at Rayquaza with Dragon Tail and Rayquaza countered it with its own Dragon Tail, both the Dragon Tails were evenly matched so Charizard hit Rayquaza with Dragon Claw making Rayquaza lose its focus and then it was hit by Dragon Tail too.

Rayquaza was smashed onto the ground but it got up quickly and snarled at Charizard and attacked him with Outrage, Charizard was unable to dodge the Outrage and then Rayquaza followed it up with Dragon Tail. Charizard was smashed hard into the ground, "Get up Charizard, we can't let Rayquaza win. Get up and use Hyper Beam." I shouted.

Charizard slowly got up and then sped up towards Rayquaza and fired a Hyper Beam which hit its mark but Rayquaza was able to recover and used a powerful Thunder that Charizard was unable to dodge. Charizard bared the thunder with greeted teeth and hit Rayquaza with Focus Punch, the powerful Focus Punch was a powerful hit but Rayquaza again got up but this time a bit sluggishly.

"Rayquaza it's time to finish this battle. Use Dragon Ascent." Elias shouted.

Rayquaza shot up into the sky like a jet and then came back toward Charizard at a speed faster than a jet. I shouted, "Charizard focus on Rayquaza's tail and then dodge the attack and get hold of its tail."

Charizard nodded and focused just as Rayquaza was about to hit Charizard he turned and Rayquaza missed by mere inches, Charizard took hold of Rayquaza's tail and then smashed Rayquaza on the ground while holding its tail. Elias watched with his eyes wide opened and I got my hope of winning this match back.

"That's it Charizard, take it to the sky and use Seismic Toss." I shouted.

Charizard wasted no time and ascended up into the sky while spinning and then came down and smashed Rayquaza to the ground, I didn't want to take any chances so I gave hopefully my last command, "Charizard fly up and use Blast Burn, come on give it all you got."

Charizard flew up and then came down and hit Rayquaza with Blast Burn, the whole ground was covered with molten fire and Rayquaza screamed as the Blast burn hit it. The whole ground was covered in smoke and it took a couple of minutes for the smoke to clear up, Charizard was standing on the ground panting hard and Rayquaza was lying on the ground with burn marks on his body. I could see the fear on Elias eyes but I was shocked when Rayquaza slowly started getting up, I could hardly believe my eyes. How could a pokemon take this much beating and still got up?

Elias shouted, "Rayquaza give it all you got, one last Hyper Beam."

I shouted at Charizard to dodge but he was too tired and the Hyper Beam hit him, Charizard fell down unconscious but after some moments Rayquaza also fell down unconscious.

"Both Charizard and Rayquaza are unable to battle but since Charizard fell down first the winner of this battle is Elias." Referee announced.

My legs gave up and I fell down on my knees, I was so close to winning the league. But then I remembered the contribution of all my pokemons and I smiled, they gave their best for me and we reached the finals in our first league and we will surely win the next one, I did my best and came close to winning the league. If it wasn't Rayquaza I would have surely won this battle.

In the presentation ceremony Lance and Mr Goodshow were present to give the awards, I was awarded the Runners up trophy and 500,000 poke credits as prize money. Lance wished me luck for the future leagues and Mr Goodshow said that he will be expecting me in the next year league in Kanto or some other region.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Well here ends the indigo league, next we will be going to orange islands._

 _Harry's pokemon list (M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxio F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I was back in Pallet town sitting in prof Oak lab with Red discussing my future options. "So, what are you both going to do? Jhoto league won't be starting till 3 more months." Prof Oak asked.

"I am going to stay in Pallet with my mom for some time and meanwhile I'll train my pokemon for the Jhoto league." Red answered.

Prof Oak nodded, "That isn't a bad idea, Delia missed you very much when you are away. You can also help with her restaurant."

Red nodded, "Yeah, what is Gary doing prof Oak?"

"Gary has left Pallet to train his pokemon for the Indigo league, but I think the defeat in the Indigo League has shown him the truth of life. What about you Harry?" Prof Oak asked me.

"I don't know prof, maybe I'll also travel around and train like Gary. Do you have something else in your mind." I replied.

Prof Oak smiled, "In fact I do, there is a group of islands near Kanto region called the Orange islands. There is a small league there and you can take on that league, it's not like any other regional league as it's not officially a pokemon league. You have to collect four badges and with them you can challenge the Orange league champion Drake, he is a very strong trainer and I am sure you will enjoy the battle."

I thought about it and replied, "Sure prof Oak, I'll do that. It's a lot better than roaming around with no clear destination for three months."

Just then an assistant of prof oak came running, "Prof Oak, Harry your egg is glowing and I think it's close to hatching." I nodded and all of us followed the assistant to the chamber where my egg was kept in an incubator.

"Harry it's your egg, you need to be the person who first comes into the contact with the pokemon." I nodded and stepped forward and took the egg out of the incubator and sat down on the floor with the egg in front of me as Red, prof Oak and the assistant watched from the back.

The egg constantly glowed for a couple of moment and then with a bright light it hatched, my eyes nearly popped out as I looked at the small pokemon that hatched from my egg, it was the guardian of the sea, the Jhoto legendary pokemon Lugia. It was much smaller than the average size of a Lugia but the look on the Lugia's face as it watched me was adorable, it reminded me of the first time I became a father back in my world. I smiled and petted the legendary pokemon as it giggled happily, after some time it started dozing off. I took a Ultra Ball from my bag and captured Lugia in it, I had my first legendary pokemon even though it was a baby and it will be a long time before I let it battle.

Red was shocked and speechless; prof Oak was staring at my Ultra Ball and the assistant found a chair to sit on. "In my whole life I have never seen a legendry pokemon hatch." Red just nodded.

I smiled but asked, "Prof Oak would you do me a favour?"

Prof Oak nodded, "What do you need?"

I replied, "I found the egg floating in the river, Lugia wouldn't have lost its egg that easily. You have heard of the new Team Rocket I assume?" Prof Oak nodded, "I think maybe they found Lugia and tried to capture it, Lugia must have lost its egg in that shuffle. I want you to keep Lugia a secret, she is newly hatched and not strong enough to battle, I don't want anyone to know that I have a Lugia till I am sure that if time comes Lugia can battle and protect itself."

Prof Oak nodded, "You are right, if word gets out that you have a Lugia then you will get all kind of attention especially Team Rocket, we'll keep it a secret between us. Also I think I will increase your pokemon limit to 7 so that you can always carry Lugia with you, normally it isn't allowed to carry more than six pokemon but the limit can be increased with the permission of your regional professor and Pokemon League president. I'll only tell Mr. Goodshow about it and I know that he will keep this information a secret."

I nodded, "Thanks professor." I took out my pokedex and scanned Lugia.

" **Lugia is a dual type Psychic and Flying Legendary Pokémon, it is often considered to be part of the Tower duo with Ho-Oh, even sometimes as Ho-Oh's polar opposite. Silver represents Lugia as "guardian of the seas", and Gold represents Ho-Oh as "guardian of the skies." It sleeps in a deep-sea trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm. It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumoured to have been seen on the night of a storm. Lugia's wings pack devastating power — a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart regular houses. As a result, this Pokémon chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea. This Lugia is a male.**

 **Abilities- Pressure, Multiscale (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known Moves- Weather Ball, Dragon Rush, Extrasensory, Rain Dance, Ancient Power, Safeguard, Recover, Future Sight, Sky Attack, Aeroblast."**

XXXXXX

After performing some check up on Lugia in prof Oak's lab and introducing Lugia to all of my pokemons and getting my pokemon limit increased by one, I left Pallet Town and after covering some distance I quickly apparated to my home in New Island. I still wasn't sure about how to manage this island without telling anyone about magic but it looked like lady luck was happy at me for some reason, while I was taking rest I again found myself back at the Black lake.

Death was sitting near the lake silently, I walked forward and sat down beside her. "It's good to see you master. You are the only one that I can interact with anytime I want, otherwise it's very lonely for me."

"What about the dead?" I asked.

"Those who deserve punishment get there share and those who don't deserve any punishment see their loved ones in the afterlife, what you call the next great adventure." Death answered.

I smiled, "Prof Dumbledore used to call the afterlife 'The Next Great Adventure', I just liked his way of seeing the afterlife."

Death nodded, "By the way master, I know you haven't used the resurrection stone yet." I nodded, "Because if you would have used it you would have known that your godfather Sirius Black is still hasn't reached the afterlife."

I was shocked, I turned around and looked at death, "Why?"

"The veil is not an archway to afterlife master, it's just an unfinished gateway to other dimensions. It was created by your ancestor, Ignotus Peverell." She told me.

"The younger brother, who asked you for the invisibility cloak." I said.

Death nodded and continued, "He wasn't afraid of dying but just like you he had a great desire for adventure, he tried to create the gateway but it was uncompleted as it required too much power to breach another dimension and Ignotus didn't have that, he collected all the hallows together but he never accepted it like you did. He tried using the hallows as a power source but still the barrier in between dimension was much stronger, hat was the time he gave the cloak to his son and then put the other two hallows back into his elder brothers grave and then he waited for me."

Now that was an intriguing story, the veil has always been a mystery to everyone in the wizarding world even the Peverell grimoire didn't mention it. "When Ignotus died he asked me for one last favour, and that was to live another life in any other world. Since, he was temporarily my master I let him stay in another world where he lived a long adventurous life and died peacefully."

I nodded but asked, "That was an interesting history lesson but still how is it related to Sirius?"

Death smiled, "The veil may not be able to breach into another world but it is a one way out of your world, the one who passes it will be in a limbo. Your godfather is also in a limbo floating unconscious without aging, I didn't touch him as I expected that you will find out on your own that he isn't in the afterlife and you will contact me but it didn't happen."

I nodded, "So what do you mean death?"

Death looked at the Black Lake and said, "When I sent you here I said that you will enjoy your childhood but I forgot that every child wants his parents or parent figure in his life to be with him. You never got that, I think it's time you get your father figure back."

I was on the verge of crying, it has always been my dream to have a life with my parents, Sirius and Remus with me. Death smiled, "I will bring Sirius from the limbo and send him to you, he will live in the pokemon world with you and then die. You can finally have a happy life."

I smiled, "Thank you, death." Death just smiled.

One other thing came to my mind and I asked, "Death, do you know anyone that can help in managing my home in New Island."

Death looked at me, "You are my master, dead are yours to command master."

I eyed her, "I don't think I want inferis to manage my home."

Death laughed, "Inferi are necromantic abominations like Dementors master, I am talking about the real dead. I think you call them zombies."

I laughed, "Hmm, Zombies and Inferi are the same for normal human beings, death. But still Zombies are a good choice, they are more humanoid than inferis, now I'll just have to steal some recently dead people."

Death nodded, "Goodbye master."

I nodded, "Goodbye death, till next time."

Death nodded, "Till next time." And with that I was whisked back to my room.

When I woke up I found Sirius lying on the floor, I quickly hurried toward him and started shaking him to wake him up. "Sirius wake up, come on Padfoot wake up."

Sirius rose up abruptly with wand at ready and looked around, the moment he saw me he jumped at me and quickly hugged me "Pup you are safe, thank god."

I smiled, "Calm down Padfoot."

Sirius looked around, "This looks a lot like Potter Manor, but I feel something is different. Where are we Harry?"

I sat back, "It's a long story Sirius?"

Sirius grinned, "Well it's not like we are facing death eaters, so I am all ears."

So, I told him my story of what happened once he fall through the veil. The war, Remus death which hit him hard, my inability to die, the meeting with death, new world, pokemon and all other things. I started at morning and it was nearly evening once I finished. Sirius stayed silent and took some time to process and then the grin of padfoot was back in its place.

"So, Harry you told me everything but you never mentioned your love life." He asked while grinning like a maniac.

I felt like banging my head on the wall, leave Sirius to ask the silliest question, "Really Padfoot, I left out so many things and the one thing you ask is about my love life."

Sirius grinned, "I am a marauder Harry, but still tell me."

I sighed, "I dated Luna Lovegood for a while but we broke up as we both felt we weren't right for each other. Once I left England I had many girlfriends but it never lasted till I came back, I met Daphne Greengrass at a muggle pub and then from there I found my perfect life partner. We married a couple of years later and we had two kids one boy James Sirius Potter named after you and dad and one girl Lily Isabel Potter named after mom and Daphne's mom."

Sirius grinned, "Isabelle Greengrass, ah I remember her she was Isabelle Odgen before marrying Greengrass, she was a blonde bombshell and if her daughter was anything like her you are extremely lucky. But, you named your child after me and your father, I am sure he was a troublemaker."

I smiled, "Yes, he was just as his namesake. I had forgotten the number of times McGonagall came to me and demanded that I do something about him as she was never able to prove that all the pranks were done by James and his group."

"That's my boy." Sirius cheered and I smiled sadly as I remembered those days of my life.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Sorry for the in between Authors note but I wanted to say that what I am writing below is just a part of fiction and I am not trying to hurt any religious sentiments. So please don't get angry when I mention about taking the dead from their graves._

XXXXXX

Me and Sirius stayed in New Island for a week where I taught him the basics of pokemon training and about this world, Pokemon were fascinating for Sirius and he wanted to catch his own pokemon as soon as he can especially the canine. He made a great team with my Misdreavus and both played many pranks at me. I also had to work on his habit of taking out his wand for most of the works. Meanwhile I apparated all around Kanto Cemetery and looked for people who have died recently, I bought the bodies of a young nurse Joy, and a relatively young pokemon professor, I also bought back body of a sailor on Sirius insistence.

I performed the ritual with the help of the resurrection stone and woke up the dead bodies, the zombies looked like normal humans but very lifeless and pal, Sirius gave me the idea to enchant a pendant for the zombies that made them look like normal humans. The zombie of nurse Joy was instructed to look after the small pokemon clinic and the zombie professor was made responsible for taking care of the pokemon that will be staying in the coral. Me and Sirius disguised ourselves as rich people and bought a private Yacht for travelling and the Sailor zombie was given the responsibility of the Yacht.

Me and Sirius discussed a backstory for him and then I introduced him to prof Oak. Sirius told the made up of story about how he was my godfather and how my parents died in the ocean and I was lost, he showed the professor fake conjured documents and secretly confounded prof Oak for believing the story. Once prof Oak was satisfied I was able to transfer all of my pokemons to my coral in the New Island, prof Oak was satisfied to see a nurse Joy on the receiving end without knowing that she was actually a zombie. I promised prof Oak that I'll often visit Pallet town and call him if I had any problem.

While travelling toward the port for catching a boat to the Orange Islands we both found a shiny Growlithe, Sirius decided that it will be his first pokemon. Sirius decided against fighting it, he turned into Padfoot to the amazement of the Growlithe and the two started playing together while I prepared food. Once we were all fed up Growlithe decided to happily join Sirius and this way Sirius caught his first pokemon and he scanned Growlithe with my pokedex.

" **Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting. Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things. It has a brave and trustworthy nature. It fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger foes. This Growlithe is a male, it is also a shiny pokemon.**

 **Abilities- Flash Fire, Intimidate, Justified (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Bite, Ember, Odor Sleuth, Helping Hand, Flame Wheel, Fire Fang, Takedown, Agility, Crunch, Burn Up, Body Slam, Crunch, Fire Spin, Flare Blitz, Wild Charge."**

We boarded a ship to Orange Islands in the evening which was scheduled to reach Valencia island in the morning.

XXXXXX

Once we reached Valencia Island I headed straight for the lab of Orange Island regional professor, prof Ivy. While on my way to the lab I saw few teenagers bullying a young Lapras, that made me very angry. I released Luxio from his ball, "Luxio hit those idiots with Thunderbolt."

Luxio jumped forward and hit all the three bullies with Thunderbolt, the three looked at me and the glaring Luxio and quickly ran away. I returned Luxio and then took out some heal spray and applied it on the young Lapras. "It's ok girl, you are safe now. I'll be catching you in a Heal Ball and then we can visit nurse Joy, she will treat your injuries okay." Lapras nodded and I used Heal Ball to capture Lapras. "Let's go Sirius, we need to reach pokemon centre quick." Sirius nodded and we both headed to the pokemon centre.

Heal Ball was a special ball that is used to temporarily catch a injured pokemon for transporting it safely to pokemon centre for healing, once I reached the pokemon centre I gave the Heal Ball to nurse Joy, "Some children were bullying an injured young Lapras, I healed some small scratches and bought it here, please look after her."

Nurse Joy took the Heal Ball from me, "I'll look right into it."

"So, are we staying here?" Sirius asked.

"We will spend the night in pokemon centre but first let's meet prof Ivy." I answered.

When we reached the lab of prof Ivy, we met the two-twin assistant of prof Ivy, they took us to the back of the lab which was on the ocean bank. We both saw a young and attractive looking woman wearing a swimsuit coming toward us riding a Gyarados, she reached the bank and returned the Gyarados to its pokeball and came toward us. One of the assistant ran toward her and handed her glasses and a lab coat, she put the glasses on and then her lab coat and came toward us.

"Hello, I am prof Ivy the regional professor of Orange Islands." She introduced herself.

Before I could say anything, Sirius was all over me, he too prof Ivy hands and kissed it, "Hello beautiful my name is Sirius, Sirius Black and this young lad is my dear godson Harry Potter. I am accompanying him on his journey."

Prof Ivy blushed, "Thanks for the compliment Mr Black, it looks like you love your godson very much."

Sirius replied, "Oh yes, but he is a responsible young man so I don't have to worry about him much. But tell me, how come you became a professor? You are too young and beautiful, you should be a model."

Prof Ivy was as red as a tomato, "Please, I am not that good looking."

Sirius shook his head in denial, "Believe me my dear you are, don't underestimate your beauty."

"Thank you, Mr. Black." Prof Ivy said but Sirius interrupted, "Please call me Sirius, Mr. Black was my father."

Prof Ivy smiled, "Okay Sirius, actually I always loved pokemon from young age so I was never interested in anything else other than pokemon, and I became a pokemon researcher."

Sirius nodded, "Fascinating, but you should give some time to yourself too, enjoy life a bit."

I rolled my eyes, Remus always told me that Sirius was a womanizer but today I saw the proof too. The twin assistant of prof Ivy were glaring at me like I have taken their favourite candy, I decided to interrupt the two, "Hello prof Ivy, I was here on the recommendation of prof Oak."

Now that did the trick, prof Oak was a celebrity that can distract almost anyone, "Oh really, prof Oak sent you. I am a big fan of him and I read all of his research papers, he is one of my favourite professor."

Sirius glared at me for interrupting his flirting but I ignored him, "I am actually here to know more about the Orange league, prof Oak said that you can help me with it."

Prof Ivy nodded, "Oh yes, you need to win four gym badges from the four gyms in Mikan Island, Navel Island, Trovita Island and Kumquat Island. Once you have all the four badges you can challenge Drake, the Orange league champion in a full six on six battles in Pummelo Island for the Orange League trophy."

I noted down the name of all the island mentioned, "Thanks for the info prof."

"No problem, I am here to help trainers after all." She replied happily.

Just as I finished Sirius started, "Say Ivy, can I call you Ivy?" Prof Ivy nodded, "Ivy, would you like to go on a date with me."

Prof Ivy blushed and nodded, "Sure, I would love to. Let me change first."

Sirius nodded and then looked at me, "Hey Harry, I'll meet you later at the pokemon centre." I nodded and left as I didn't wanted to see Padfoot shenanigans.

When I reached pokemon centre Nurse Joy gave me back my Heal Ball, "Lapras is perfectly fine now, she is very young and must have been separated from its group while travelling through the ocean."

"Thanks nurse Joy." I took the Heal Ball and headed for a nearby pool where I released Lapras from the Heal Ball.

"You feeling alright Lapras?" I asked and Lapras nodded, "Were you separated from your group?" Lapras nodded again sadly.

I petted her softly, "Don't worry Lapras, why don't you join my team. You'll be a part of my family and I can train you and make you strong." After some time Lapras nodded, I smiled and caught Lapras in a normal pokeball and then I scanned her with my pokedex.

" **Lapras. This intellectually advanced Pokémon is able to understand human speech. With its mild temperament, Lapras prefers to carry humans on its back, rather than engage in Pokémon battles. This Lapras is a female.**

 **Abilities- Shell Armor, Water Absorb, Hydration (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Water Gun, Sing, Mist, Confuse Ray, Water Pulse, Rain Dance, Perish Song, Ice Beam, Sheer Cold, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Future Sight."**

I didn't saw Sirius again till the next morning when I was getting ready to leave Valencia Island, he came into my room with a shitty grin on his face. "Looks like you got lucky tomorrow night." I asked.

"Dear pup I am Messer Padfoot, Marauder extraordinaire. I don't get lucky, I make my own luck." He said with giving a bowing pose.

"Stop acting like a child and get ready, we will be leaving Valencia island in an hour." I said to him.

After we both were ready to leave, we both sat on Lapras back and headed to Mikan Island for my first Orange Island gym batch.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Except Harry, Sirius is the only character from the Harry Potter universe that will come to the pokemon universe._

 _Harry's pokemon list (M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxio F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M._

 _Lugia F._

 _Sirius pokemon list_

 _Growlithe S M._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

While going towards the Mikan Island I let Lugia float beside us, she was too young to train but she was an exceptional swimmer and particularly loved the salty water of the ocean. Lugia was growing at an exponential rate, I was sure that in a year she will be as big as Charizard. Once Mikan island came into view I returned Lugia, and when we reached the bank I returned Lapras.

When me and Sirius reached the gym, I found a coconut lying on the way. Sirius was about to pick it up but I stopped him. "You are a marauder padfoot, think like one." Sirius eyed me then looked back at the coconut and saw the thin string attached to it that led up to the tree where there was a bucket full of water waiting for someone unfortunate who pick up the coconut. I smiled and carefully took hold of the string while Sirius took the coconut and we both stepped back while I was holding the string.

Moments later a confused boy came forward from behind the tree and looked for the coconut, I set the string loose and the bucket of water fell on him. "Hey why did you do that?" the boy cried out.

Sirius said with an innocent face, "Do what?"

Just then another older girl came out and said, "Senta are you again playing pranks on people?" Senta sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "How many times have I told you not to do that, please forgive my brother." She said while looking at us.

"No problem." I replied. "And kid if you want to set traps at least make it more convincing, there is no coconut tree nearby what made you think that someone will go for it." Senta poked out his tongue comically.

"I am actually here to challenge the Mikan gym." I added.

"Oh, then welcome to the Mikan island gym, I am the gym leader Cissy." Cissy introduced herself and we followed her to the inside of the gym.

Once we were inside, Cissy continued "In Orange islands our gym challenges are different, for this challenge you will have complete task faster than me." I nodded in understanding and she continued, "The first task is shooting targets."

Cissy indicated toward a target range where 10 cans were kept at a level. "We will be shooting those cans with water guns, the one finish faster wins."

This was the weirdest gym challenge I have ever heard of but I nodded and released Golduck. Cissy released Horsea for the challenge, both pokemon took their positions, "Start." Cissy shouted. Both Horsea and Golduck fired Water guns hitting the 10 targets at the same time, it was a tie. Cissy said, "Since it's a tie, next challenge will be shooting moving targets."

The target was set again but this time it was moving, "Start." Cissy shouted. Both Horsea and Golduck again hit all the 10 targets at the same time resulting in a tie. "Well looks like it was a tie too, now for the final challenge we will have a race." We all followed Cissy as she took us to the back of the gym which was on the bank of the ocean. She indicated at the red flag some distance away, "We will be racing here, standing on our pokemon back. We will start from here turn around the flag and come back, the first one who comes back win." Cissy said.

I nodded and chose Lapras for the race and Cissy chose Blastoise, Just as Senta shouted start we both raced forward standing on our pokemon backs. Both me and Cissy were neck to neck but Cissy was quick at the turn around the flag as I nearly fell off from Lapras back but Lapras caught me but Cissy got ahead of me. "Lapras use Ice Beam and freeze the water." I said to Lapras. Lapras froze the water on the top making an ice track to the end line, Lapras was much faster in ice than in water and I easily left Cissy behind and won the race.

When reached Cissy reached the bank she gave me a Badge, "This is the Coral Eye Badge, proof of winning the Mikan island gym challenge." I nodded and left the gym with Sirius.

XXXXXX

After defeating Cissy and getting my first orange league badge, we headed for Navel island on Lapras back. It was nearly evening so we decided to make a stop for the night on Sunburst island, the island was famous for making beautiful glass sculptures of people and pokemons alike. There was also a rumour of a crystal Onix staying in a cave on this island which inspired the first glass sculpture of this island, but no one could confirm it.

The next day we again travelled to Navel island, it was a long journey and we had to make a stop on Pinkan island for the night, which was a pokemon reserve consisting of pink pokemons. All pokemons on this island ate a pink fruit that grew only on this island that turned the skin of pokemon pink.

The next after another long journey we finally reached Navel island, when we approached the gym gate there was a board with instructions, it declared that challengers must climb up the mountain without using Pokémon or risk disqualification, while spectators can use the cable car. Sirius grinned and took the cable car, the mountain wasn't that long or steep so it took me an hour to climb up the mountain, when I reached the top and sat down to take a breather I found Sirius with another person drinking hot tea.

The man introduced himself, "Hey, I am Danny the Navel Island gym leader. In this gym challenge we will have three contest the one who win two out of the three will win the match." I nodded, "The first challenge is freezing the water of a geyser into an Ice Slab, the next challenge is to carve the Ice Slab into a sled which can carry you and three other pokemon, and the last challenge is a race down the mountain to the beach by sliding down using the Sled you make."

I nodded, this challenge was much more exciting and unique than the Mikan island gym challenge. I chose Blastoise and Danny used his Nidoqueen. We stood in front of the geyser, the water came out at the same time and both Nidoqueen and Blastoise froze the water into an ice slab with a powerful Ice Beam, this round was a draw. In the next round I called out Hedwig and Golduck to help Blastoise in making a Sled, it too both Danny and me 15 minutes to create the Sled, this round was again draw.

Danny sat on his sled and put Geodude, Electrode and Scyther in his Sled, I chose Luxio, Golduck and Scizor to join me and the race began. Danny used his Scyher to steer his Sled and my Scizor did the same but Golduck kept the Sled steady and move it away from any obstacle ahead with his psychic powers. Both Danny and I were side by side but when the field changed from snow to rock and land Danny had to manoeuvre out of the way due to a big rock and e was left behind as I won the race.

When Danny came down he gave me the gym badge, "This is the Sea Ruby Badge, your proof of victory in the Navel island gym."

I took the badge, "Thanks Danny, that was a lot of fun."

After leaving Navel island we were passing through the Seven Grapefruit islands, it was a group of seven small island famous for harvesting Grapefruit. Sirius noticed a large number of people running behind a figure which looked like a big pokemon, I told Lapras to head towards it. When I reached there I found the owner of the island Ruby busy in harvesting as many foots as possible. "There is a hungry Snorlax coming this way, it has already cleared the first island dry we need to harvest as many grapefruits as we can." She told me when I asked why she was in a hurry?

Snorlax was a powerful pokemon but it liked to mostly eat and sleep, I knew if I trained it properly it could be a devastating powerhouse. So with the goal of catching a Snorlax I headed toward the direction where Snorlax was eating happily, I didn't have Charizard or Dragonite with me so I decided to talk to it.

"Hey Snorlax, look here." Snorlax stooped eating and looked at me, "You like to eat right?" Snorlax nodded "I can give you as much food you want if you join my team, you won't have to search for more food. So, what do you say? Will you join me?" Snorlax took his time while eating the grapefruit in his hand and then nodded. I grinned and threw a pokeball at it, he was captured without any resistance and then I scanned it with my pokedex.

" **Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon. Snorlax isn't satisfied unless it eats at least 900 pounds of food per day. Once it is full, it promptly goes to sleep. Snorlax becomes much too lazy to lift even a finger when it has a full belly, which then makes it safe to bounce upon. Small children sometimes play on its belly. This Snorlax is a male.**

 **Ability- Immunity, Thick Fat**

 **Known Moves- Defence Curl, Lick, Chip Away, Yawn, Body Slam, Rest, Snore, Sleep Talk, Giga Impact, Belly Drum, Crunch, Ice Beam, Thunder, Earthquake, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Psychic, Belch, Counter, Fissure, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch."**

Sirius looked at my grinning form and asked, "What happened?"

I replied, "Snorlax knowns quite a number of powerful moves, that means like every Snorlax it likes eating and sleeping it also likes to train and fight."

"That's well and good but how will you satisfy his hunger?" Sirius asked.

"Don't worry Padfoot, Prof Oak has created a new type of pokemon food that has much more calories and is suitable for heavy eating pokemon like Snorlax. One bowl of that food and Snorlax will be full, I have many packets of it in New Island." I replied.

Ruby thanked us for stopping Snorlax and gave us a crate of grapefruit for free, I called the zombie nurse Joy in new Island and transferred the pokeball of Snorlax to her and brought back Dragonite.

XXXXXX

After catching Snorlax I started to spend a little less time on travelling and some more time on training, just as I expected Snorlax was quite eager to fight and the versatility of his move set with his natural strength were scary for any challenger. Luxio and Lugia loved to bounce and play on Snorlax belly and he didn't mind it at all. Lapras was young too so I mainly worked on her defence and strength of her attacks. I also started to train Lugia a bit mainly how to fly with Hedwig's help. Lugia loved to swim underwater but he wasn't able to fly in the air properly, I was trying to strengthen his wings as Lugia's wings strength were things of legends, able to topple a building with one flap.

When we were in Moro Island Sirius met and befriended a Haunter who shared Sirius love for pranking, the two shared a comical goodbye when we left Moro island. In Mandarin Island while I was training Lapras and Luxio I met the ice type specialist of Kanto elite four, Lorelei also known as Prima. She gave me some good tips on training Lapras but it was cut short as Sirius came back, I didn't know how he did it but Sirius was able to convince the ice queen to go on a date with him. Sometimes Sirius made me wish that I should be an adult too.

It took me one more week to reach Trovita Island, when I reached the gym I met the gym leader Rudy who was the same age as me. "In this gym, you won't be going through any challenges, it will be two on two pokemon battle." I nodded and Rudy introduced Mahri, Rudy's sister who acted as Referee.

The gym battle wasn't much challenge, most of the people who take on Orange league were mostly tourist so Rudy didn't get many good trainers to battle. I used Luxio against Rudy's Electabuzz, Luxio didn't have much trouble in defeating Electabuzz. Rudy's next pokemon was Exeggutor, Luxio was at disadvantage but in the end, she evolved into Luxray and won the battle with a powerful Fire fang. With that I won the Spike Shell Badge, my third Orange league badge.

XXXXXX

It took me two more weeks to reach Kumquat island, the gym leader was a restaurant owner named Luana, she told me that for getting a badge from her I would have to defeat her in a double battle and I accepted. I used Umbreon and Hedwig against Luana's Alakazam and Marowak, Hedwig and Umbreon were my most experienced pokemon beside Charizard they didn't have much problem in defeating the duo of Marowak and Alakazam. I won my last and final Orange league badge, the Jade Star Badge.

It was finally time to challenge Drake in Pummelo Island, when we reached Pummelo Island I asked the nurse Joy about battling Drake for the Indigo league trophy. "If you have all the four badges you can head over to the stadium and show your badges and will be able to fight the Orange League Champion Drake for the Orange League Trophy." Nurse Joy told me.

I nodded and left Sirius in the pokemon centre and headed to the big stadium in the middle of the city. When I reached there, I found the stadium filled with many statues of Dragonite. I walked toward the receptionist, "Hello, I am here to have a fight with Drake."

The receptionist looked at me in excitation, "Do you have all the four badges?"

I nodded and showed him my badges, he took my pokedex and after registering me he replied, "Your battle is scheduled for tomorrow morning." I nodded and left. Surprisingly as the day continued the whole city got the news of the battle, there were poster everywhere for the upcoming match. After looking at the craze for pokemon battle Sirius asked, "Hey pup, can I become a trainer."

I shook my head in denial, "Nah Sirius, you can get the trainer license in between the age of 13 to 20, you are too old to become one. But why the sudden interest?"

"I was thinking about what to do in this life? I can't just accompany you on your journey always, I need to do something." Sirius replied.

I looked at Sirius and for the first time I saw him with a serious attitude, "I can't help you there Sirius, only you know what you would like to do." I said to him.

Sirius nodded, "Hey I wanted to ask but I always forgot, how did your small bag can keep all those things. At first I thought that you enchanted it but then I saw other trainers doing the same."

"Technological advancement Sirius, some of the things we did with magic is now possible with technology." Then an idea stuck me, "Hey Sirius, how good are your in Runes and Enchanting?"

Sirius huffed, "Good, please don't insult me pup I was a prodigy in Runes, and I have done my fair share of Enchanting. You know I was the one who enchanted the Marauder's map, you were a prodigy in magic because you were born in the midst of prodigies except that traitor Pettigrew. Your father was the best in Transfiguration that even Albus Dumbledore respected, your mother as you know was the expert in Potions and Charm. Remus was the best in Defensive and Offensive magic and the Runes department was under my hand. Your godmother Alice was a prodigy in Herbology and I heard her son Neville was the same, unfortunately there was no one who could listen to Binn's babbling so no History."

I smiled, "Ok, what I am trying to say is what if you open up a small company that uses some magical applications but it won't be obvious and we will call it new technology. Like my bag can only handle so much but if I work on it I can make a bag by using some Runes and Enchanting that can hold the whole pokemon centre inside it."

Sirius eyes lit up, "I like your idea, I can open up a shop like the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and sell my inventions that would have magic but everyone will thing it's advance technology."

I nodded, "Yes, and for your information the WWW was much more famous, Fred and George opened their branch all over the magical world. I still remember the look on Draco Malfoy face when the news came out that Fred and George's are three times richer than the whole worth of Malfoy family. Draco had to sell his family manor due to some contract issues with Gringotts and the Weasley twins bought the manor with the highest bidding in front of Draco."

Sirius smiled but then sadly asked, "What about my cousin, Narcissa?"

"She didn't live for long, Lucius had once used her as a shield from the curse that Tommy boy used on Lucius when he was angry, the curse was for Lucius but Lucius bought his wife in between. They were able to cure her at that time but the curse slowly killed her from inside and she died a year after the war." I replied.

Sirius nodded, "She was never into the pureblood vendetta but the bitch who gave birth to me sold her to Lucius in the service of dark lord and she had no choice but to do as she was told. Well enough of that, I think I'll start working on my inventions."

I added, "We can also make some potions, I have seen some of the plants required for common medical potions in this world and you can experiment a bit too. If you can manage to make such potions I am sure they will be on high demand."

Sirius looked at me, "Why's that? The medical technology is so advanced that they can heal a pokemon so quickly in any pokemon centre."

I smiled, "Exactly, you have to bring your pokemon to the pokemon centre but what if the pokemon centre is too far away and your pokemon is badly injured, it is one of the main problems trainers face these days. With all the technological advancement it still isn't possible to heal broken bones quickly, many pokemon have to stop battling because their bones were broken and after healing they had a risk of breaking it again if they battle again."

Sirius nodded, "Well I think I'll work on those while you travel through Jhoto." I nodded and headed to my room to rest.

The next day when I reached the stadium I found it fully packed, it looked like the whole city was there to watch the battle. Sirius was unable to get a seat until I said to the officials that he was my godfather. I walked into the battlefield and Drake entered from the opposite side in the midst of loud cheers. "Good morning everyone, today we have a new challenger to battle against our own champion Drake for the Orange League trophy. Drake's challenger is the youngest runner up of Indigo League, lets welcome Harry Potter. Can the challenger break Drake's winning streak of 7 wins or is Drake going to continue his winning streak, let's find out?" The announcer shouted.

"Give me your best Harry." Drake said to me.

"Don't worry, your winning streak is going to end today."

The Referee took his position and started, "This battle will be a full six on six pokemon battle. When any one trainer loses three of his pokemon we will have a short 15 minutes break. Trainers release your pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Luxray you are up." I released my first pokemon.

Drake nodded, "Ditto come out and Transform."

Now that was interesting, Ditto came out and transformed into a Luxray. Luxray snarled and charged forward with Iron Tail, Ditto also did the same. This happened back and forth Luxray would use one of its attack and Ditto would counter with same attack.

"Keep calm girl, just stay there and wait." I said.

"As you wish, Ditto use Iron Tail." Drake commanded.

Just as Ditto came near Luxray I shouted, "Get out of the way and use Crunch and follow it up with Throat Chop."

Luxray sidestepped Ditto's Iron Tail, narrowly dodging it and the bit down Ditto with Crunch and then hit Ditto with a Throat Chop. Ditto transformed back from Luxray to its original form and fell down unconscious.

"Ditto is unable to battle." Referee shouted.

Drake recalled Ditto and released his next pokemon, "Come out Electabuzz."

Electabuzz started the battle by hitting Luxray with Fire Punch but Luxray retaliated with Ice Fang. Both Luxray and Electrabuzz broke up and used Thunder, the Thunder attack from both Electabuzz and Luxray were equally powerful and they met with an explosion. Electabuzz hit Luxray with a Hammer Arm.

I knew Luxray was nearly exhausted, "Give it your all Luxray, use Hyper Beam."

Luxray gathered all his strength left and used Hyper Beam, Electabuzz didn't get any time to dodge as the Hyper Beam hit it knocking it out. Luxray also fell down unconscious due to exhaustion.

"Both Electabuzz and Luxray are unable to battle." Referee announced.

Drake recalled Electabuzz and sent out his next pokemon, "Come out Venusaur."

I recalled Luxray, "Snorlax, come out." Snorlax came out and he was still snoring.

Drake looked at me funnily, "Are you sure Harry? I don't think your Snorlax is going to fight while asleep."

I grinned, "We will see Drake."

Drake replied, "As you wish, Venusaur use Leaf Storm."

"Sleep Talk Snorlax." I commanded.

Snorlax cut through the Leaf Storm and then hit Venusaur with Zen Headbutt, the leaves forced Snorlax to wake up from his sleep. Venusaur quickly recovered and hit Snorlax with Petal Dance and then followed it up with a Leech Seed. Snorlax was covered in plant which started soaking its energy but he wasn't going down that easy, he got up and hit Venusaur with a devastating Fire Blast.

Venusaur tried to restrict Snorlax with his whip but Snorlax didn't let that happen and shook the ground with Earthquake. Venusaur gathered its energy and used a Solar Beam and Snorlax replied it with his own Hyper Beam, the two powerful attack collided and created a big explosion.

"Snorlax use Giga Impact." I shouted.

"You too Venusaur." Drake shouted back, "Use Giga Impact."

The two pokemon collided with their respective Giga Impact crating a big shockwave, as the smoke cleared both pokemon were found lying down unconscious on the ground.

"Both Venusaur and Snorlax are unable to battle, since Drake had lost three of his pokemon we will have a short break." Referee declared.

After a short break I was back in the battlefield, the battlefield was changed to rock type with a small pond in it. Referee shouted, "Let the battle begin."

Drake released his pokemon first, "Onix you are up."

I released my pokemon on the small pond, "Lapras you are up." Lapras was young but she wanted to battle in this match.

Onix started the battle with Dragon Breath but Lapras countered it with Ice Beam and then used Water Gun on Onix. Onix was able to dodge the Water Gun by going Underground and then he came back up and used Stone Edge. The Stone Edge hit Lapras but Lapras gritted her teeth and used a Hydro Pump at Onix, Onix was completely taken by surprise with the Hydro Pump and didn't get any time to dodge. The Hydro Pump was able to knock out Onix.

"Onix is unable to battle." Referee declared.

Drake returned Onix, "Gengar you are up."

Gengar didn't gave Lapras any chance and used a powerful Thunder which knocked out Lapras.

"Lapras is unable to battle." Referee declared.

I recalled Lapras, "Umbreon come out."

Gengar tried using an Ice Punch on Umbreon but Umbreon quickly dodged it and used Shadow Ball which hit Gengar. Gengar quickly replied with a wave of Sludge Bomb, Umbreon dodged all of them but was hit with the last one. Gengar tried the poisoned state of Umbreon to its advantage and was about to hit Umbreon with Brick Break but Umbreon quickly composed herself and used Double Team to dodge the Brick Break. Umbreon and her copies surrounded Gengar and hit it with Dark Pulse.

"Umbreon let's finish it with Throat Chop." I shouted.

"Gengar use Destiny Bond." Drake shouted back.

Umbreon hit Gengar with Throat Chop knocking it out but Gengar was successful in using Destiny Bond and took down Umbreon with it.

"Both Gengar and Umbreon are unable to battle." Referee declared.

Drake recalled Gengar as I recalled Umbreon, "Harry it's time for you to face my first pokemon and my best friend, Go Dragonite."

I smiled, "Then you should battle my first pokemon and my first friend, go Hedwig."

The moment Hedwig came out Drake knew he was screwed, Dragonite didn't know many other type attacks except Thunder and Extreme Speed. Dragonite hit Hedwig with Thunder a couple of time but Hedwig's fairy type attacks were too much for Dragonite, Hedwig finished the battle with Moonblast and insured my victory.

I won a prize money of 10,000 Poke Credits and a trophy for winning the Orange league, I also got inducted in the Orange League Hall Of Fame.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - I won't be doing the Lugia movie as it mainly focused on Ash being the chosen one, Harry won't become a chosen one again._

 _Harry's pokemon list (M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M._

 _Lugia M, Lapras F, Snorlax M._

 _Sirius pokemon list_

 _Growlithe S M._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After competing and winning the Orange League we both returned to New Island and started researching and experimenting for developing products that have very subtle use of magic which is not visible to naked eye. There was a month and half left for the Johto League, so I decided to make up on an old promise that was to battle Articuno and make it part of my team.

I was packing my things for my trip when Sirius came in, "Hey Harry, where are you going?"

"I made a promise to Articuno that I will battle it again and beat her, so I was planning on going to the Kanto Mountain range. Do you need anything?" I asked.

Sirius shook his head, "No, I was actually here to ask you something. You must have seen the Mokeskin Pouch." I nodded, "I was thinking of making something similar, but I can't think of a way to make it for muggles who can't use magic and Accio things from the pouch. Also, it won't be like the real Mokeskin pouch that can be only accessed by its owner."

I thought about it, "I think we can do it, I remember a rune I created for a subtle use of Legilimency. You can connect that rune matrix to the rune for Accio, when someone think of any item after putting his hands inside the pouch the Legilimency rune will detect it and the Accio will bring that thing to his hand."

Sirius nodded, "Hmm that can be done, but what about the security?"

"Now that is a bit complex, I think we can make it without that security feature and it will still be well received. But I have to think about that only owner access thing, I have an idea but I am not sure it will work or not. You should try and make a onetime Rune that work when the owner uses the pouch for the first time, the rune would have to subtly take some of the user blood. Once you have a small drop of blood our work will be easier, a bit of blood magic and we can easily enchant it to let only the user open it." I replied.

Sirius nodded, "I'll work on that, I am also going to browse all through all the plants that grows here on this world and buy its sample for experimenting. Well then I'll see you when you return."

XXXXXX

It took me two weeks to go back to the mountain range where I met Articuno, I entered the pokemon centre and was met with Nurse Joy. "Hello Harry, you are back. Will you be going up again to challenge Articuno?"

I nodded, "Yeah nurse Joy, I think I am ready to beat Articuno."

She nodded, "Yes I think you are, I saw you battle in the Indigo league and you were very good. You would have surely won if it wasn't for the legendry Rayquaza."

I smiled, "Yeah, Rayquaza is the legendry lord of the Skies but still Charizard nearly defeated it."

Nurse Joy nodded, "Well its nearly night, you should get a good sleep before climbing up tomorrow morning." I nodded and left for a room to get a goodnight sleep.

The next morning with full preparations I started climbing the snowy mountain, thankfully with my magic back I didn't have to worry about bad weather and avalanche much and I reached the top of mountain within two days. I set up my camp and then came out, " _Sonorus,_ Articuno I am back as I promised. I am waiting for our rematch, come out Articuno." I shouted with Sonorus charm amplifying my voice.

Articuno showed up after nearly 10 hours of waiting, I grinned "It's look you are ready and so am I, come out Charizard."

Articuno started the battle with Ice Beam and Charizard countered it with Flame thrower, the two attacks cancelled each other. Articuno increased the cold with a powerful Blizzard, I had to apply a warming charm on myself to stand up in the cold. Charizard shook of the cold and used Heat Wave to counter the Blizzard. Charizard attacked Articuno with Fire Blast but Articuno again fired a powerful Ice Beam to counter the Fire Blast.

Both pokemon eyed each other, Articuno hit Charizard with Hurricane which sent Charizard flying. Charizard quickly recovered and hit Articuno with Overheat, Articuno was unable to dodge the Overheat and was sent back flying. Articuno got up and sped forward at Charizard with Aerial Ace, Articuno smashed unto Charizard with Aerial Ace but Charizard bared with hit and hit Articuno with Thunder Punch.

Articuno reeled back as the Thunder Punch hit it and then flew up to recover a bit but Charizard followed and hit Articuno with A Dragon Tail, Articuno was smashed down on the snowy field. Articuno groggily got up and used Sheer Cold, the weather was so cold that even my strongest warming charm were unable to stop the cold. Charizard was shuttering in the cold but he gathered his strength and powered through it and charged at Articuno with Flare Blitz, Articuno didn't get any time to dodge as Charizard smashed onto it with Flare Blitz.

Both pokemon were starting to feel the effects of this battle, Articuno sped towards Charizard with Steel Wing. "Catch it Charizard and take Articuno up for a Seismic Toss." I commanded.

Charizard waited for Articuno and then caught the Steel Wings and then caught Articuno's body and flied up, Charizard came down while spinning and then smashed Articuno on the snow field.

"Turn up the heat Charizard, Blast Burn." I shouted.

Charizard ascended up and then came down fast and hit Articuno with Blast Burn, the whole area was set ablaze I had to apparate away to safety. Once the smoke cleared there was no sign of Snow on the field except the currently falling snow, Articuno was lying down unconscious. "You have done it Charizard." Charizard roared in victory. I smiled and used an Ultra Ball to catch Articuno and returned Charizard to his ball, I scanned Articuno with my pokedex.

" **Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon. This Legendary Pokémon, with wings like thin sheets of ice, is believed to possess the ability to freeze water vapor and create snow. Articuno lives deep within mountain ranges and is said to be able to fly by gracefully waving its tail. It is one of the legendary bird Pokémon, it chills moisture in the atmosphere to create snow while flying. This Articuno is a female.**

 **Abilities- Pressure, Snow Cloak (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Gust, Powder Snow, Mist, Ice Shard, Mind Reader, Ancient Power, Freeze-Dry, Agility, Hail, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hurricane, Roost, Sheer Cold, Icy Wind, Sky Attack, Water Pulse, Frost Breath, Aurora Veil, Giga Impact, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Hyper Beam."**

I smiled as I looked at the number of Attacks Articuno knew, "You are a legendry pokemon, what else should I expect?"

It took me one more day to climb down the mountain, I entered the pokemon centre and handed Nurse Joy the pokeball of Charizard and Articuno, "I did it nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy smiled, "That's good, I was sure you would win this time. Now why don't you go and take a rest while I check on your pokemon." I nodded and left to get some much needed rest.

XXXXXX

When I reached back on New Island I found an interesting scene, there were many Alakazam, Machoke, Machamp and Mr Mime working with Sirius, helping him in making some products. I walked toward him, "Hey Sirius, where did you get so many pokemon in 15 days."

Sirius looked at me, "Oh Harry you are back, I got these pokemon from a friend of yours. I have hired them to work for me and help me in making things that I am going to sell and for payment they can happily stay here safe and will be provided food regularly, I think I got a good deal."

I eyed him and asked, "Which friend are you talking about? And how are pokemons helping you in making magical items?"

Just then I heard a voice from my back, "Hello Harry."

I sharply turned around with Elder Wand appearing in my hand at ready, when I turned around I found Mewtwo standing behind me with a limping Persian. "Oh, it's you Mewtwo." I recalled back the Elder Wand, "So, you are the one who helped Sirius with these pokemons."

Mewtwo nodded, "Yes, I found these pokemon who doesn't like battling much. Sirius promised them food and safe place to stay here in exchange they have to help him out."

Sirius came over, "Yeah, they can't use magic but they can stitch and draw runes, they are a great help."

I nodded, "How did you two met each other?"

Sirius laughed, "It's a funny story actually, I was playing with Growlithe as a Padfoot when I saw Mewtwo."

Mewtwo added, "I knew that his dog form wasn't a pokemon so I confronted him and asked about you."

"Yeah, and I got a bit defensive and transformed back. We had an argument because I thought that Mewtwo had breached the Fidelus and was here for you. I tried to attack Mewtwo with Growlithe but he couldn't defeat Mewtwo. So, I took out my wand and battled Mewtwo and let me tell you it was a very tough battle but Hedwig came and broke up the battle." Sirius said.

"I left Hedwig here to look after Lugia not to keep an eye on you." I replied back.

Mewtwo continued, "Hedwig told me that Sirius is your godfather and then we talked civilly and I found him quite funny. I saw the things he was working on and I decided to help him in doing those drawings you call Rune."

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, it was his idea to hire pokemons for helping me out and let me tell you it was a great idea."

"I have bought a Persian, she was a great battler but she broke her legs in an accident and her trainer died too in that incident. Persian legs were never healed completely, she has agreed to test your potion." Mewtwo said to Sirius.

"So, you made Skelegrow potion?" I asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, I found most of the herbs I needed and some I had to find an alternative for but I think it's ready. I just needed to test it."

We all followed Sirius as he took us to his potion lab, "I tried very hard but I couldn't make the Skelegrow taste any better."

I shuddered, "Please don't remind me, the first time I took Skelegrow madam Pompfree poured it down my throat after I broke my bone in a Quidditch match."

Sirius brought a vial filled with a colourless potion and sat down in front of Persian, "It will taste horrible but please bear with it, once it starts working on your bone you will feel a large amount of pain as the bone is removed and then grow back." Persian nodded and Sirius poured the content of the vial into Persian's mouth. Persian nearly throwed up, her face showed the disgusting taste of the Skelegrow potion but after some time she fell down as her broken bones vanished. Persian shouted out loudly in pain as the bone grew back, it took a few moments but it was still painful.

Once the bone grew back the pain also stopped and Persian stopped shouting, "Why don't you run around and feel the difference." Sirius said. Persian got up and started running happily all around the place, her leg was fully healed.

"It looks like your potion works perfectly, can't you do something for the pain and horrible taste." Mewtwo asked.

I replied, "It is possible to put the body in Anaesthesia so that pokemon doesn't feel the pain, but the taste is something that no potion master has been able to improve. It was first created 1000 years before I was born in my world and I lived for another three centuries but still no matter how much anyone tried it always tested the same horrible potion."

XXXXXX

I contacted Prof Oak and showed him all the samples of the product that Sirius was planning to sell, with the name and approval of Prof Oak I was sure Sirius shop will be a total hit. Prof Oak helped Sirius in getting the patents for all his products and the medical approval for his potion after he tested it.

Sirius was going to launch the shop with Skelegrow Potion, Mokeskin Pouch (Without the security feature), Extendable Carry Bags, Pokemon training equipment's like weights and such, he also made many joke products and toys to sell. With the league approval and with Prof Oak endorsement Sirius opened his first store in Vermillion City. We chose Vermilion city as it was one of the main cities in Kanto region and also its port was the receiving centre for people of other regions.

His shop 'The Marauders Inc.' was a massive hit and we had to work overtime to meet the demands, Mewtwo also helped by bringing different pokemons that were happy to help. The owner of the Silph co. tried to convince Sirius to work in his company and sell the products through the Silph Co. brand but Sirius never agreed. Just a few days before I was going to head for Johto prof Oak came to 'The Marauders Inc.' with the president of the Pokemon league Charles Goodshow.

I greeted them, "Hello prof Oak, Mr Goodshow, how can I help you?"

"Hello Harry, Charles here wanted to talk with your godfather." Prof Oak replied.

"Hello Harry, how have you been?" Mr Goodshow asked.

"I am good Mr Goodshow, thank you for asking." I replied, and then I turned and shouted for Sirius, "Padfoot come out here quickly."

"So, will you be competing in Johto League this year?" Mr Goodshow asked.

I nodded, "Yes and this time I plan to win the whole league."

Just then Sirius came out, "Hello Sirius, how is your business going?" Prof Oak asked.

Sirius replied, "Hello prof Oak the business is going good, very good actually, we are working overtime to meet the demands."

Prof Oak nodded, "Actually I came here with Charles Goodshow, he is the president of the Pokemon League and he wanted to talk to you."

Sirius nodded, "Hello Mr Goodshow, welcome to my shop. What can I do for you?"

Mr Goodshow replied, "Hello Sirius, I am here on official league business."

Sirius nodded seriously as Mr Goodshow continued, "Your products are becoming very famous in every corner of the world, many other regions want to have your store in their region. I wanted to ask you if you can expand your business to other places."

Sirius nodded, "I will be doing it eventually, but it will take some time. I have already bought places in Fuchsia city and New Port city to set up my stores but it will take some time to mass produce the products and setup in other regions."

Mr Goodshow nodded and asked, "That is true, how much would it take to set up your store in other regions?"

"If we work at a normal rate for producing the products it will take about 8 to 9 months to have enough products to sell, If I open up stores in all regions it could take up to a year and a few more months." Sirius answered.

"Your products are actually very useful for trainers, so the league would like to do partnership with you. We will help you with transporting and setting up stores in every big city, the cost will be totally on us." Mr Goodshow said.

Sirius stayed silent for some time and then asked, "How many cities are we talking about?"

"You have already covered the main cities of Kanto, we have 10 more big cities that trainers mostly visit. Two in Jhoto, One in Alola, Three in Kalos, One in Unova and Two in Sinnoh. Once we set up shops there, trainers from every region will be able to access your products after that you can expand on your own pace." Mr Goodshow answered.

"Then I need at least 10 months to produce all the items so that it will be enough for all the 10 cities." Sirius replied.

Mr Goodshow nodded, "We can work with that, 10 months' time is acceptable, I will send some of league officials to iron out the details of the contract. In the meantime, I'll look around the store, I wanted to buy one of your Mokeskin pouch anyway."

Sirius nodded, "Sure Mr Goodshow, come I'll show you around."

Mr Goodshow nodded and then turned to me, "Oh Harry, I'll see you in the Johto league." I nodded as he left.

Once both Prof Oak and Mr Goodshow were gone I met Sirius, "You know it won't be easy to make that many items in just 10 months, it takes time to make these things with hand."

Sirius nodded, "I know but it was a very good deal, I have to somehow manage it. Magic isn't something that can be done by machine."

"There is actually a way to complete the task in 10 months easily." I said.

Sirius looked at me, "What? Do you have a time turner stashed somewhere?"

I laughed, "No, I would have love to have a time turner but the sand required to make a time turner is impossible to make here, I don't have the ingredients to make it but there is another way and it deals with time."

Sirius looked at me, "Time magic is very complex Harry even if I don't know its specifics I know it is a dangerous line of magic."

I nodded, "True, but I won't be experimenting on it anyway, you can never work alone on time magic otherwise there is a chance you will be lost in time and create a time paradox. Daphne was an unspeakable and she worked many years in the Time Magic department, we worked together to develop a ward that can slow down the time inside the ward area. It was one of our toughest project and it took us three years to make it work, once this ward is activated in certain way it can either speed up or slow down the time inside the area covered by the ward."

"So, I can work inside the ward and while 10 months pass in the outside it will be more time in inside." Sirius confirmed and I nodded, "That is amazing pup."

I nodded, "Yes, it is. One unspeakable saw Daphne's note on the matter and then the whole Department of Mysteries were after that ward. I had to make it a family secret and make some unspeakables permanent member of St. Mungos to stop them, Daphne also quit her job as unspeakable after that. The ward can speed up or slow down the time up to 3 times, that mean once the ward is activated 10 months here in the outside will be 30 months in the inside. But the most amazing thing is that you won't age inside the ward, for example if you spent 30 years inside the ward you will still age only 10 years, we didn't try to do this but it happened naturally."

Sirius grinned, "Now I will have enough time to complete the production and maybe create some new products too. You just need to put up that ward on New Island."

I laughed, "Oh it's already their Sirius, when my made my home in New Island I warded with so many wards that you will have problem in counting, I'll just activate it tomorrow."

Sirius grinned, "You are awesome pup, just like your godfather."

I shook my head, leave Sirius to find a way for praising himself for no reason at all. The next day I apparated back to New Island and activated the time Ward after which I travelled back to Vermillion city to catch a boat for the Jhoto region.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - I won't be doing the Lugia movie as it mainly focused on Ash being the chosen one, Harry won't become a chosen one again._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It took the boat three days to reach New Bark Town, I headed straight for the Pokemon centre to register for the Johto League. When I entered the pokemon centre I was greeted by nurse Joy, "Hello, welcome to New Bark town pokemon centre."

"Thanks, nurse Joy. I want to register for the Johto League." I replied and handed her my Pokedex.

She took my Pokedex and entered my profile for the Johto league, "Here, you are all done. Also, take this badge case for the badges you collect." She handed my pokedex back to me with a batch case. "The first gym is in Violet city, good luck for the league."

I accepted the batch case and replied, "Thanks nurse Joy."

It was still early morning, I left the pokemon centre and started my journey to Violet city. While on my way to Violet city I came across a group of Heracross, I decided to catch one. "Hey Heracross." The whole group looked at me so I continued, "Anyone of you want to join my team and travel with me." I waited for some time as one of the Heracross came forward and stood in front of me.

"So, you want to battle." I asked and the Heracross nodded. "As you wish, Rhydon come out."

Heracross started the battle with Bullet Seed, the attacks were too fast for Rhydon to dodge. Rhydon used Stone Edge and this time Heracross was unable to dodge, Heracross got back up and hit Rhydon with Brick Break which pushed Rhydon back. Rhydon marched forward with Megahorn, Heracross also met Rhydon head on with its own Megahorn, the two pokemon fought for dominance with their Megahorn but in the end Heracross was able to overpower Rhydon and send it skidding back.

"Hmm, its powerful. Let's rap this up Rhydon, use Fire Blast." I said.

Rhydon used a powerful Fire Blast on Heracross and Heracross was unable to dodge, the Fire Blast hit Heracross and knocked it out. I quickly caught it with an empty pokeball and used my pokedex to scan it.

" **Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. Though gentle and docile, Heracross possesses great strength and power. Their favourite food is the fresh sap of leafy trees. Using the sharp claws on its feet, it generates enough power to throw its opponent with amazing force. Heracross charges in a straight line at its foe, slips beneath the foe's grasp, and then scoops up and hurls the opponent with its mighty horn. This Pokémon even has enough power to topple a massive tree. This Heracross is a male.**

 **Abilities- Guts, Swarm, Moxie (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Endure, Horn Attack, Night Slash, Bullet Seed, Aerial Ace, Chip Away, Counter, Megahorn, Rock Blast, Pursuit, Shadow Claw, Protect, Hyper Beam."**

"Well you will be much stronger once we start your training." I commented and recalled Rhydon.

It took me two more weeks to reach Violet city, after reaching the gym I headed straight for the Violet city gym. The Violet city gym was a flying type gym, when I reached the gym I was directed to the roof where the battlefield was made. A young man came forward, "Hello I am Falkner, the gym leader of Violet city gym."

"I am Harry Potter and I am here to challenge you to a gym battle." I replied.

Falkner nodded, "The battle will be a three on three battle." I nodded and we both took our position; an old man came up and took the position of Referee.

"This gym battle will be a three on three pokemon battle, trainers bring out your pokemon and let the battle begin." With that Referee started the battle.

"Hoothot come out." Falkner called out his first pokemon.

"Come out Rhydon." I released my first pokemon.

"Rhydon use Thunderbolt." I started the battle.

Hoothoot was fast enough to dodge the Thunderbolt and then hit Rhydon with a Shadow Ball. Rhydon reeled back but then hit Hoothoot with Smackdown, Hoothoot dropped on to the ground and Rhydon tried to hit it with Hammer Arm but it was able to dodge out of its way. Hoothoot flew up and then used Feint Attack on Rhydon, Rhydon was dazed.

"Hoothoot use Steel Wing." Falkner shouted.

"Rhydon use Stone Edge, stop it." I commanded.

Hoothoot charged toward Rhydon with her wings shining but Rhydon stomped her foot in the ground and used Stone Edge, the stone Edge hit Hoothoot stopping it on its tracks.

"Finish it Rhydon, Thunder." I shouted.

Rhydon didn't gave Hoothoot any chance and used a powerful Thunder knocking it out.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle." Referee declared.

Falkner recalled Hoothoot and sent out his next pokemon, "Dodrio, you're up."

Dodrio was very quick on its feet, it hit Rhydon with a Jump kick even before Rhydon could respond. Rhydon was thrown back harshly, she groggily stood up and used Thunder again but Dodrio was able to dodge and hit Rhydon with another Jump Kick knocking her out this time.

"Rhydon is unable to battle." Referee declared.

I recalled back Rhydon, "Luxray let's go."

Luxray came out of her ball and used Electric Terrain, Dodrio tried to use Jump Kick but this time Luxray dodged and hit Dodrio with a powerful Iron Tail which sent Dodrio flying back. Dodrio got up and hit Luxray with Payback, Luxray got up and snarled at Dodrio and dashed forward at Dodrio with Wild Charge. Luxray smashed onto Dodrio with Wild Charge, Dodrio didn't got back up after that.

"Dodrio is unable to battle." Referee declared.

Falkner recalled Dodrio and send out his last pokemon, "Fly high Pidgeot."

Pidgeot came out and quickly hit Luxray with Steel Wing hurling her backwards. Luxray quickly got up and jumped towards Pidgeot and used Crunch, Pidgeot cried out in pain but it quickly flew up to get out of Luxray's grasp. Luxray used Thunderbolt but Pidgeot was able to dodge out of its way. Pidgeot than hit Luxray with Hurricane trapping her inside, Luxray composed herself and used Thunder Wave that stopped Pidgeot from using Hurricane.

Pidgeot quickly fought the Paralysis and started flying again, Falkner shouted "Pidgeot lets end this Hyper Beam."

My eyes widened, "Quickly dodge it Luxray."

Luxray jumped out of the way of Hyper Beam but the attack still nicked her back and she cried out in pain, "Luxray full power Thunder." I commanded.

Luxray gathered herself and used a crackling Thunder, Pidgeot wasn't able to dodge this time as the Thunder hit it and she was badly shocked. She fell down unconscious into the ground.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, the winner is Luxray." With that Referee declared me the winner. Falkner walked towards me and said, "You have some very strong pokemons, here is the Zephyr Badge." He handed me the gym badge, "I wish you luck on your journey."

I took the badge and replied, "Thanks Falkner." With that I left the Violet City Gym.

When I reached the pokemon centre I gave the pokeballs of Rhydon and Luxray to nurse Joy, while I was waiting in the pokemon centre I was approached by a woman. "Hello, are you a pokemon Trainer?"

I nodded so she continued, "I am Priscilla, I am a teacher at the Pokemon Academy. A trainer was going to come and let the children meet and play with her pokemon but she fell ill and is unable to come, can you please come with me the academy and show your pokemons to the children."

I decided to help her as it would be much better option to do something than wat in the pokemon centre, "Sure, I gave two of my pokemon to nurse Joy but I have four more." She thanked me and led me to the Pokemon Academy.

The academy was similar to the Pallet town school where I studied but it was a lot bigger. I released Hedwig, Snorlax, Lapras and Dragonite for the students to interact with, my pokemons were happy to play with children and Snorlax slept peacefully while children bounced on his belly. Just when I was about to return a boy came to me and said, "That Togekiss is mine, she likes me more than you. Give her pokeball to me she will stay with me."

I couldn't help myself and laughed loudly, "Really, Hedwig likes you more than me and she will stay with you. Oh, I haven't laughed so much in ages."

The boy glared at me, "Don't laugh, I am telling the truth."

I composed myself barely holding back my laughter, "Ok, if it is true then why don't you say it to her and let's see if she agrees."

The boy nodded and ran towards Hedwig and said, "Hey Togekiss, that trainer of yours is very bad, he can't take of you. Come with me and be my pokemon, I'll give you anything you want."

Hedwig glared angrily at the boy and took hold of the boy's shirt with her beak and flew up, the boy was left dangling in the air and started crying loudly. Priscilla came running, "Please bring him down, what did Zackie do?"

"That boy demanded that I give Hedwig to her, I told him to ask Hedwig if she would want to leave me. He tried to bribe Hedwig and this is the result." I replied.

"Please bring him down, he is an arrogant child as his father is a very rich person." Priscilla said.

"Hedwig bring him down, will you." I said to Hedwig and Hedwig came back and dropped him in the ground.

Zackie got up but before he could say anything I was on him, "Listen here Zackie and listen well, I don't care who you are? Who your father is? Never try to take a pokemon away from its trainer, Hedwig has been with me even before you were born and she is my pokemon you don't have any right to demand me anything." After that I returned my pokemons to their pokeball and left the academy.

I decided to spend the night at the Violet city pokemon centre so I booked a room in the pokemon centre. I transferred back Lapras, Dragonite and Snorlax back to New Island coral and brought back Scizor, Heracross and Charizard. It was evening time and I was training Heracross with the help of Scizor when a fat man in a suit came toward me with the boy from Pokemon Academy, Zackie beside him.

I returned Scizor and Heracross and turned around, "So, what is this time?"

Zackie stayed silent but the fat man spoke, "My son here wants your Togekiss, I am here to buy it and make you apologize for threatening him."

I snickered and looked at Zackie, "So you ran to your daddy dearest huh." I looked at Zackie's father and said, "Look here mister whoever the hell you are I don't give a shit about your demand, so please get lost." I turned around and was about to walk away.

"Now you listen her boy." The man snarled.

That mention of boy and that tone made me very angry, it reminded me of the days when Vernon used to call me boy and lock me in the cupboard. I turned back and walked back at him and then hit the man on his face, "Don't ever call me a boy. You want to buy Hedwig right, well then I'll give her to you but I want your son in exchange."

The man sputtered, "What, why would I sell my son? And how you dare to hit me?"

I replied back angrily, "If you want Hedwig then I want your son, if you are ready to hand over your son to me then talk otherwise get your shitty face away from here."

"You are not going to get away with this." He shouted at me.

I snarled and released Charizard, Charizard looked at my angry face and then snarled at Zackie and his father and roared in front of their face. "Run before I get angry and let Charizard burn you alive." That was all the two could take and they ran like they have seen a ghost. "Idiots, thought they could buy Hedwig." Charizard laughed when he heard that, I smiled and recalled him to his pokeball.

XXXXXX

I was on my way to Azalea city when I found my second pokemon in Johto region, it was during a training session where I was training Heracross, Luxray, Rhydon and Umbreon. It was Umbreon who noticed the pokemon watching us while hiding in the bush, she walked behind the bush and after some time came back with an Eevee. Eevee decided to join my other pokemons while training after I prepared lunch I also gave food to Eevee who ate it happily, once the food was finished I asked Eevee, "So you want to train and become stronger?"

Eevee nodded, "What do you want to evolve into?" Eevee pointed at the setting sun, "So, you want to be an Espeon." She nodded again. I smiled, "Why don't you join my team then? I can help you become stronger and evolve into an Espeon, my Golduck will be also happy to help you out with your psychic capabilities." Eevee nodded eagerly so I used an empty pokeball to catch it and then scanned her with my pokeball.

" **Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is rarely seen, and can adapt to severe habitats by evolving, changing its capabilities and form. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. This Eevee is a male.**

 **Abilities- Adaptability, Anticipation (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known Moves- Helping Hand, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Swift, Shadow Ball, Baby-Doll Eyes, Stored Power, Synchronoise, Yawn, Double Team, Dig, Detect, Bite, Refresh, Take Down, Substitute, Fake Tears"**

"You are strong no doubt on that, we will work on evolving soon." I commented.

As I continued my journey I met a woman who introduced herself as Liza. "Hey, I am Liza. Do you have a Charizard?"

I looked at her and nodded, "Ye, but how did you know?"

Liza smiled and replied, "I am the caretaker of Charicfic valley, it is the home of strong and wild Charizards. I could smell the scent of Charizard on you, can you show me your Charizard."

I nodded and released Charizard from his ball, Liza started inspecting Charizard by moving around it, "A shiny Charizard, there is only one shiny Charizard in the whole Characific Valley and he is the oldest and strongest Charizard. Your Charizard is strong and well trained, would you like to visit the valley."

I nodded, "Sure." Liza released her Charizard from its pokeball, the Charizard had a pink ribbon tied around its neck, "This is Charla, my Charizard. Come on then." She climbed on Charla's back and I climbed up on my Charizard and followed her.

We reached near a lake and at the entrance the Characific Valley, the entrance to the valley was a massive gate. "In the Characific valley, Charizard battle each other in the wild without human interface, the intense competition makes the Charizard of Characific Valley the strongest Charizard worldwide." When I entered the valley, I could see many strong Charizards looking toward us, I also saw some Charizard's battle each other in a battle royal. Liza's words were true these are some of the strongest Charizard's worldwide, my Charizard looked around and eyed the all strong Charizard. I knew Charizard wanted to battle and prove his strength as was his nature, but suddenly started staring towards a cave.

"Charizard" I tried to get his attention but Charizard was only focusing on the cave.

Liza looked at Charizard and then turned to me, "It looks like your Charizard is ready for the challenge."

I stared at her, "What challenge?"

Liza pointed at the cave, "In that cave reside another shiny Charizard, he is the strongest and the oldest in the Characific Valley but only he enters that cave, we call him the Elder. From what I can tell there is something in that cave that can increase the power and strength of a Charizard and the old Charizard is its guardian. Every once a while a strong Charizard feel the pull towards the cave, the Charizard then have to defeat 10 other Charizards who guard the cave. If it is able to beat the 10 Charizard then it would have to battle the Elder, only if the challenging Charizard can defeat Elder it can enter the cave and get the thing that is hidden in the cave."

I stared at her, "How old is that Charizard inside the cave?"

Liza smiled, "No one is sure, but he has been here from last 700 years when the Characific valley was made."

"And he is still the strongest Charizard in the valley, wow that is amazing. How many Charizard have tried to get into the cave?" I asked.

"Many have tried but in the last 700 years only six Charizard have been able to defeat the first 10 Charizard but they were defeated by the Elder." Liza answered.

I nodded and looked at my Charizard, "Go Charizard, I believe in you. You can complete this challenge, I am with you." Charizard nodded and flied toward the cave while all the Charizards in the valley stopped and stared at my Charizard. I was about to follow him but Liza stopped me, "Charizard has to face this on his own." I nodded and followed Liza to a vintage point from where I could watch Charizard.

Charizard landed near the cave and suddenly 10 big and strong Charizard blocked the entrance and covered Charizard from every way in a circle. My Charizard prepared for the battle and roared at the 10 Charizard in challenge, the 10 Charizard attacked my Charizard at the same time but my Charizard wasn't going to back down that easily. It was a long and gruesome battle that lasted over an hour but in the end my Charizard came on top, he was standing in the midst of 10 other unconscious Charizard with bruises burn marks and scratches all over his body.

I was not sure that Charizard could take on the Elder in this injured state but Charizard was far from over, he roared while standing in front of the cave. After some moment another shiny Charizard came out from the cave, I could feel its strength from this far. He was taller than my Charizard and his skin was much darker in comparison to my Charizard, this was the Elder. The Elder nodded and accepted my Charizard's challenge and the two collided. The difference in strength and experience was clearly visible, my Charizard was getting the worst beat down of his life and I was watching helplessly, Charizard was very tired and badly wounded but it still got up and attacked the Elder. But at last Elder took hold of Charizard and then flew up and hit Charizard with a Seismic Toss.

Charizard was down he was slowly breathing, Liza tried to stop me but I didn't listen to her and ran towards Charizard. "Get up Charizard, you have come this far you can't back down now. We have defeated Articuno, we have faced the lord of skies Rayquaza together, you can't give up now, get up and show your power." I shouted. Charizard opened his eyes slowly and looked at me and nodded and then slowly got up, Elder looked at me and smiled he then turned toward Charizard and used Dragon Tail.

"Catch it Charizard and take the Elder for a spin into the sky and use Seismic Toss." I shouted.

Charizard caught the Dragon Tail, he was forced back but he held onto the Elder's tail. Charizard used all of his strength to lift the Elder through his tail and smash it on the ground, he roared and then took hold of the Elder's body and flew up while spinning and then came back down and smashed the Elder with Seismic Toss. Before the Elder could get up he again took hold of the Elder and flew up, like this Charizard hit the Elder with three constant Seismic Toss.

I grinned, "Let's give a three on three, use Blast Burn back to back to back." It wasn't possible to do three Blast Burns, even a single Blast Burn could completely tire out Charizard but for some unknown reason I knew that for this battle Charizard will do whatever it takes to win and I was with him. Charizard continuously hit the Elder with three Blast Burn, the Elder didn't get up after that. Charizard roared in victory and all the Charizards of the Characific valley roared with him, Charizard looked back at me and I nodded and he entered the cave.

After 5 minutes Charizard came back holding a orangish spherical stone with a symbol of DNA in it and handed it to me. It was very similar to the stone I dug out at Grampa Canyon but bigger and of a single colour whereas the stone I got in Grampa Canyon was smaller and of rainbow colours. I took out the stone from my bag and held the two stones in my two hands, there was a small spark between the two stones. But then Charizard fell down in exhaustion.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Mega Evolution is introduced at last, I'll be giving Togekiss a mega evolution in this fanfiction._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F._

 _Heracross M, Eevee M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After I left Charizard to be treated in the Characific valley pokemon centre I met Liza to ask about the stones. Liza took the stones and said, "I think these stones are called Mega Stones and Key Stones."

I looked at her, "Mega Stone? Key Stone? Can you please elaborate."

Liza nodded, "As you know that 1000 years ago there was a great war, there is a legend that the war was stopped by the legendry aura master Sir Aron. What is unknown that in some historical notes there is a mention of mega evolution, this was mostly found around the Kalos region. There isn't much known about it but from what I know a pokemon can evolve stronger using stones like these called Mega Stone and Key stone, according to historical records Charizard was known to evolve into two different ways. The knowledge on mega evolution was lost with time but I heard that some researchers in Kalos are still working on it."

I nodded, "I think I'll call prof Oak and ask him about these Mega Evolution." Liza nodded as I left for the pokemon centre to call prof Oak.

"Oh, Hello Harry. How are you?" Prof Oak greeted me as he accepted the call.

"I am good prof Oak, I actually called to ask you something." I said.

Prof Oak nodded so I continued, "I was in Characific Valley where I learnt about a cave that calls to strong Charizard, my Charizard fought 11 Charizard's to get access to the cave. One of the Charizard was more than 700 years old and he is the strongest Charizard in the valley, he is also a shiny and we call him Elder. When Charizard came back from the cave he gave me an orange spherical stone with a symbol of DNA on it, I also got a similar stone in Grampa Canyon but it was smaller and in rainbow colour. The Characific Valley caretaker Liza called these stone Mega Stone and Key Stone according to some History recordings and said that it can further evolve Charizard, something called Mega Evolution. I wanted to ask if you know something about this Mega Evolution?"

Prof Oak replied, "That is a lot of things you said at once Harry, I have heard about the cave in Characific Valley and the Charizard called Elder. And about Mega Evolution I can't help you with it for now as I don't know much about it. But the regional professor of Kalos prof Sycamore, he is a young man and he is researching on Mega Evolutions. I'll contact him and see if he has found anything."

"Thank you, prof Oak." I replied. Prof Oak nodded and ended the call.

Charizard had to stay in the pokemon centre for full three days to recover completely after which I said goodbye to Liza and left for Azalea city.

I caught my third Johto pokemon again while I was in a training session, I was training Articuno, Heracross and Eevee when a Sneasel came out and stared at me in challenge. "So, you want to battle huh." I asked and Sneasel nodded.

"Heracross get ready to battle." I said and Heracross moved opposite to Sneasel.

Sneasel started the battle with Aerial Ace, Heracross waited for Sneasel to hit it and then hit back with Counter. Sneasel was sent back flying but it got back up and hit Heracross with Avalanche, Sneasel then followed it up with a Feint Attack. Heracross was hurt but still able to fight, he got up and hit Sneasel with Bug Bite. Sneasel cried out in pain but was able to hit Heracross with Ice Shard and get out of Heracross hold.

"Heracross it's time to finish this, use Earthquake and follow it up with Megahorn." I commanded.

Heracross nodded and used Earthquake, Sneasel was caught in the Earthquake and before it could have steadied himself Heracross hit it with Megahorn. Sneasel was knocked out unconscious.

"Good job Heracross." I commented and then caught Sneasel in an empty pokeball, I took out my pokedex and scanned Sneasel.

" **Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel can extend or retract its claws instantly during attack. Sneasel scales trees by punching its hooked claws into the bark. This Pokémon seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while the parents are away. A smart and sneaky Pokémon, it makes its opponents flinch by suddenly showing the claws hidden in its paws. This Sneasel is a male.**

 **Abilities- Inner Focus, Keen Eye.**

 **Known moves- Aerial Ace, Ice Shard, Ice Punch, Feint Attack, Avalanche, Icy Wind, Fury Swipes, Agility, Icicle Crash, Counter, Crush Claw, Pursuit, Throat Chop, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw."**

"Not bad, well it looks like I have another dark type pokemon." I commented.

I finally reached Azalea city after travelling for a week from Characific valley, when I reached the gym I found that it was closed as the gym leader was away to catch some bug pokemons. I decided to visit Kurt, a famous pokemon expert and pokeball maker who uses Apricorns. When I reached his house, I found a little girl playing outside, "Hey I am Harry Potter, does Kurt live here?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, I am Maizie his granddaughter. Come I'll take you to him." I followed Maizie to the inside of house where I found him looking at different Apricorns. "Grandpa, Harry here wants to meet you."

Kurt nodded and asked me, "Hello Harry, you look familiar like I have seen you before somewhere."

But it was amazingly Maizie who replied, "He is Harry Potter grandpa, runner up of last year Indigo league. He defeated Latios and Latias and his Charizard was nearly defeated by Rayquaza."

I looked at her, "So you already knew about me."

Maizie smiled and nodded, "I want to be a pokemon expert and pokeball maker like grandpa but also like to watch pokemon battles. Your battle in the Indigo league final was one of the best battle I have ever seen, there were three legendry pokemon in that battle."

I smiled and Kurt nodded, "Ah yes I remember, and what she said is true that battle was an amazing battle and I have seen quite many battles in my lifetime."

"Thank you, Kurt. I was actually here to ask you about something." I took out the two stones that was Mega Stone and Key Stone and showed it to Kurt, "I got this smaller stone while digging for fossils in Grampa Canyon and the bigger one I recently got after my Charizard beated 11 other Charizards in Characific Valley. The caretaker of the valley Liza said that these stones are called Mega Stone and Key Stone and it can further evolve my Charizard something called Mega Evolution, I asked prof Oak about it but he also couldn't tell me and said that he will contact the Kalos regional professor for it. Do you know anything about this Mega Evolution?"

Kurt inspected the two stones and nodded, "I learned to make Pokeball from Apricorn from my father and he learned from his father, it has been in our family from many generations. The first Apricorn ball was made about 800 to 900 years ago and our family has a habit of recording history. Before the great war there is a mention of some pokemons able to temporarily evolve and become more powerful, they were powerful enough that they were able to defeat a battalion single headedly.

Now that piqued my interest, "Wow, that is amazing."

Kurt nodded, "Yes, but it gave birth to jealousy. Do you know the history of Aura Users?"

I nodded, "Yes, according to legend Sir Aron was able to stop the war with Aura and he died in the process. After the war many people from both sides of war became jealous of the power of Aura users, they teamed up and called themselves Aura Hunters. It was later found out that most were of the Aura Hunters were Psychics who didn't wanted competition to their power, they used their powers to instigate other jealous people. Aura Hunters nearly wiped out all of the aura users in the world, I think I have heard that there is one aura user still alive."

Kurt nodded, "Yes there is only one aura user that I know of, Riley he is a young man and is still learning the ways of aura. Mega Evolution had a similar history as Aura, some jealous people didn't like when someone increased the power of their pokemon with Mega Evolution and hunted them down. They nearly destroyed all records and evidence of Mega Evolution and that is the reason much of the information on Mega Evolution is lost in history. But from what I heard some people have been able to Mega Evolve their pokemon."

"Really?" I said excitedly, "Can you tell me how."

"Sorry, I don't know how. I just know that a pokemon needed to be fully evolved and have a strong bond with its trainer. Not all pokemon can mega evolve or maybe they can, it's not known as each fully evolved pokemon has different Mega Stone and from historical records I know some pokemons who have mega evolved in the past. All three Kanto starters were said to be able to mega evolve and there are some other pokemons too who can mega evolve but you would have to find their Mega stones." Kurt replied.

I nodded, Mega Evolution was surely an interesting topic and now I just need someone who know how to Mega Evolve a pokemon. I spent the rest of day with Kurt learning more about Apricorn pokeballs and some other interesting history lessons.

The next day I reached the Azalea city gym for my gym battle, I was told by Maizie that the first few gyms of Jhoto league aren't much challenging as they were made for beginners. When I reached the gym, I found a boy a bit older than me sitting atop a tree when he saw me he came down and greeted me.

"Hey I am Bugsy, gym leader of Azalea city gym." He introduced himself.

Wow, a fitting name for a bug type trainer I thought, "Hello Bugsy, I am Harry Potter. I am here to challenge you to a gym battle."

Bugsy nodded and then turned around and shouted, "Ok, hey Cindy come out I am going to have a gym battle." A girl who looked similar to Bugsy came out, "Cindy will be refereeing the battle and the battle will be three on three."

I nodded and both Bugsy and I took up our positions in the battlefield. Cindy started the battle, "This gym battle will be a three on three pokemon battle, take out your pokemon and let the battle begin."

Bugsy started first, "Spinarak come out."

Now that was an interesting choice, "Sneasel come out."

Bugsy started the battle, "Spinarak use String Shot."

Spinarak fired multiple String Shot but Sneasel dodged them all, Sneasel ran toward Spinarak with Metal Claw but Spinarak used multiple String Shots on the trees around the battlefield and dodged Sneasel attacks. Spinarak tactics reminded me of Spiderman comics in my world, Sneasel got bored of the dodging Spinarak and decided to cloud its vision with Hail.

"Use Slash now Sneasel." I said.

Sneasel didn't waste any time and dashed at Spinarak with Slash, Spinarak wasn't able to see any trees to use String Shot on in the hail and the dark type move Slash hit it knocking it out of consciousness.

"Spinarak is unable to battle." Cindy declared.

Bugsy recalled Spinarak, "Go Heracross."

Sneasel started the battle with Aerial Ace but Heracross hit back Sneasel with Counter. Sneasel got back up and used a powerful Blizzard, Heracross was able to power through it and dashed at Sneasel with Megahorn. Sneasel dodged the Megahorn with Agility and was about to use Icicle Crash but Heracross turned towards him and used Hyper Beam, Sneasel didn't get any chance to dodge as the Hyper Beam hit him knocking him out.

"Sneasel is unable to battle." Cindy declared.

I decided to let Eevee go next as he was close to evolving, I was sure that this battle will be able to push her to him to his evolution. "Go Eevee."

Heracross started the battle and ran towards Eevee to use Brick Break but Eevee stopped it with Baby-Doll Eyes and hit it with a powerful Iron Tail that sent Heracross back flying. Heracross got up and used Revenge on Eevee, Eevee got back up and used Double Team to confuse Heracross and then hit Heracross with multiple Shadow Ball. Heracross was still able to get up but it was dazed and barely standing, he smashed his hands on the ground and used Stone Edge.

Eevee was not able to dodge the attack and was hit with Stone Edge, Eevee slowly got up and eyed Heracross angrily. Then it happened, Eevee was covered in white light and slowly she evolved into Espeon.

I smiled, "Finally, you have done it Espeon. Now, let's finish this battle use Psychic." Espeon send a pinkish wave that hit Heracross knocking it out.

"Heracross is unable to battle." Cindy declared.

Bugsy recalled Heracross and sent out his last pokemon, "Scyther you are up."

I decided to recall Espeon as I wanted to finish this battle, "You have done your work Espeon, Rhydon you are up."

Scyther used Vacuum wave but Rhydon stood strong and took the attack head on, once the attack ended Rhydon used Shockwave which paralyzed Scyther and then follow it up with Ice Beam. Ice Beam was too much for Scyther but it was able to slowly get back up and hit Rhydon X-Scissor, the bug type attack hit Rhydon and she was send back skidding. Rhydon stomped his foot into the ground and used Stone Edge which Scyther was able to dodge but Rhydon followed it up with Flamethrower which hit Scyther dead on, knocking it out cold.

"Scyther is unable to battle. The winner is Rhydon and Harry." Cindy declared me the winner.

Bugsy came forward and gave me my second Johto badge, the Hive Badge.

XXXXXX

After getting my second badge I was on my way to Goldenrod city for my next badge. It was a week later that I found my next Johto pokemon, I was preparing lunch while my pokemons were training when I noticed a Houndour looking at the food. "If you are hungry you can come out and have some food with us." I said looking towards the hiding Houndour.

Houndour came out from behind the tree and walked toward me, I gave him some berries which he eagerly gulped. "Looks like you are very hungry huh, just wait for a bit lunch is nearly ready." Houndour nodded happily. Once I finished preparing lunch I called all of my pokemons to join in for lunch, Houndour eagerly gulped the first bowl of food so I gave him a second bowl. After 3 bowls of food Houndour calmed down, "It looks like you haven't eaten in days." Houndour nodded.

"Well why don't you come with us? You will have ample food and I can help you train to become strong." I said and Houndour eagerly nodded without thinking, I captured Houndour with a pokeball and scanned him with my pokedex.

" **Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. Houndour travel in packs and communicate through barks in order to surround their prey. It cooperates with others skilfully. When it becomes your partner, it's very loyal to you as its Trainer and will obey your orders. Around dawn, its ominous howl echoes through the area to announce that this is its territory. This Houndour is a male.**

 **Abilities- Early Bird, Flash Fire, Unnerve (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Ember, Smog, Bite, Odor Sleuth, Beat up, Fire Fang, Feint Attack, Inferno, Foul Play, Destiny Bond, Counter, Pursuit, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Sucker Punch."**

I smiled, "You are a good addition to my team, it looks like I have three dark type pokemons."

It took me two more weeks to finally reach Goldenrod city, without waiting I headed straight for the Goldenrod city gym. When I reached the gym, I saw a young woman playing with her Clefairy, when she saw me she returned Clefairy to its pokeball and came toward me. "Hello, I am Whitney gym leader of Goldenrod city gym. Are you here for gym battle?"

I nodded, "Yes, I am here for a gym battle. My name is Harry Potter."

"The gym battle will be a two on two pokemon battle." Whitney informed me.

"I am ready." I replied.

She called an old man who took the position of Referee and we both stood on the opposite side of the battlefield, the referee told the formalities of an official gym battle, "This gym battle will be a two on two pokemon battle, the first trainer to lose two of his or her pokemon will lose the battle."

"Nidorina come out." Whitney released her first pokemon, the poison type Nidorina.

"Espeon you are up." I decided to go with type advantage and used Espeon.

Nidorina started the battle with Venoshock but Espeon dodged, Nidorina didn't let Espeon get away and took hold of Espeon with Crunch. Espeon tried to get away but Nidorina hold on Espeon was too strong, Espeon used Sand Attack and send sand in Nidorina eyes and got away. While Nidorina was momentary blinded Espeon hit it with Psychic which sent Nidorina flying back, Nidorina was still not able to see clearly but used a wave of Sludge Bomb. Espeon tried dodging the Sludge Bombs, she dodged a few but wasn't fast enough to dodge all them, she was badly poisoned. Espeon slowly got up and hit Nidorina with Confusion, Nidorina was complete confused. Whitney commanded to use Poison Jab but she hit herself due to confusion. Espeon used Yawn and put Nidorina into sleep.

"Finish this Espeon, use Dream Eater." I told Espeon.

Espeon hit the sleeping Nidorina with Dream Eater knocking it out unconsious.

"Nidorina is unable to battle." Referee announced.

Whitney recalled Nidorina and released her next pokemon, "Miltank lets roll."

I could see that Espeon was badly poisoned, "Come back Espeon, you have done your part." I recalled Espeon and released my second pokemon. "Come out Sneasel."

Miltank started the battle with Rollout, the Rollout looked very powerful and it was damn fast. Sneasel jumped out of her way but she turned around and came back again with Rollout, Sneasel used Ice Beam on the incoming Miltank but Miltank's rollout powered through it and hit Sneasel which sent it flying. Miltank stopped and stood up, Sneasel quickly got up and hit Miltank with two continuous Low Sweep. Miltank cried out in pain and tried to hit Sneasel with Hammer Arm, Sneasel was able to dodge out of the way and hit Miltank with Brick Break.

Miltank was thrown back but got up and attacked with Rollout again, Sneasel continued to dodge Miltank's rollout but he was getting tired and Miltank didn't look like she was thinking of stopping the rollout anytime soon.

"Sneasel stop dodging and wait for it." I said, Sneasel looked at me and nodded. Just when Miltank was about to hit Sneasel I shouted at, "Focus Punch go."

Sneasel stood his ground and hit the incoming Miltank with a Focus Punch, Miltank was sent back flying and she fell down on the ground with swirl on her eyes, Sneasel also fell down in exhaustion.

"Both Miltank and Sneasel are unable to battle, since Harry still has his Espeon in fighting condition the winner is Harry." Referee announced my victory.

Whitney gave me the gym badge, "This is the Plain Badge, I enjoyed our battle very much and I wish you luck for the league."

"Thanks Whitney." I replied and took the badge from her after which I left the Goldenrod city gym.

I was on my way to pokemon centre when I saw a group of Tyrogue and Hitmontop surrounding an Elekid, they were about to attack the Elekid when I shouted, "Hey, what is going on here? Why are you bullying the Elekid?" One of the leader Tyrogue turned toward me and glared. "If you want to fight then I will give you a fight, Charizard go."

Charizard came out and snarled at the group of Tyrogue and Hitmontop, the whole group ran away in fear and the leader was the first to run away. I walked toward the Elekid and sat down, "Are you hurt?" I asked and Elekid shook her head in denial, "Would you like to come with me? You'll be my second electric type pokemon, I'll make you strong so that no bully will ever disturb you." Elekid nodded.

I smiled and captured Elekid in an empty pokeball, and then scanned it with my pokedex.

" **Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Elekid waves its arms to produce a strong electrical charge and gains strength when lightning is present. Elekid's weak spot is between its horns, but the electric current that runs there can shock the unwary. It loves violent thunder. The space between its horns flickers bluish-white when it is charging energy. This Elekid is a female.**

 **Abilities- Static, Vital Spirit (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Low Kick, Swift, Electro Ball, Discharge, Cross Chop, Dynamic Punch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch."**

I smiled, "She is very young but can become very powerful once she grows up and evolve." With that I continued toward the pokemon centre.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Mega Evolution is introduced in Johto but there won't be any mega evolution in Johto except maybe in the league. Also I have edited the mistakes from previous chapter._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F._

 _Heracross M, Espeon M, Sneasel M, Houndour M, Elekid F._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It has been since I left Goldenrod city, I was on my way to Ecruteak city for my next badge. At one time was in a city where there was a pokemon tournament was being held of grass type pokemon, unfortunately I didn't have any Grass pokemon so I had to sit out of the tournament.

I was taking a rest near a hot spring in a tropical jungle, my pokemon were playing and enjoying themself's. I was regularly regulating my team whenever I reach a new city, only Hedwig and Lugia were constantly on my team. Lugia had started his training, with Hedwig's help he had become a natural flyer, I started teaching him new attacks and made him work on strengthening all of his attacks. Lugia was now able to change the weather at his will, he had made many not forecasted stormy nights while trying to learn to control her powers. But, I always made sure to train her where no one would see her.

Articuno was already strong, she always fought with Charizard, Dragonite and Hedwig and she was slowly getting much stronger. Articuno also took Lapras and Sneasel under her wings and helped the two in improving and learn new ice type attacks. Heracross was working with Scizor and working on his strength and the power of his moves, Heracross was physically very strong and the gym equipment's I conjured and transfigured were really helping him in increasing his physical strength.

Espeon worked with Golduck and they both worked on their psychic powers, I also made Espeon work on his speed and his defence as he wasn't much stronger physically. Houndour was being mentored by Umbreon and Charizard he was working on learning new moves and strengthening all his attacks power, he was also a very playful pokemon and he teamed up with Misdreavus to play pranks on his teammates. Similarly, Elekid worked on her Electric type attacks with Luxray, she was a sweet girl but can be very nasty when she gets angry.

I was sitting in the shade of a tree when I spotted a Gligar, Gligar was a flying and ground type and would be a great addition to my team so I decided to catch it. "Sneasel come on, we are going to catch a new team mate." I called Sneasel who was enjoying the hot spring, Sneasel nodded and came out of the hot spring and we walked toward the nearby clearing where Gligar was sitting.

When we reached near Gligar it opened his eyes and looked at us, "I want to have you in my team Gligar, what do you say?"

Gligar got up and then flied over to the opposite side of me and Sneasel, "So a battle it is, no problem. Get ready Sneasel."

Sneasel started the battle with Ice Shard but Gligar was able to dodge it and used Razor Wind, Sneasel used Double Team to dodge the Razor Wind. Sneasel covered Gligar with Double Team and used Icicle Crash, Gligar tried to fly up to dodge but the attack still hit it making it drop into the ground. Gligar got back up and hit Gligar with a Sky Uppercut that sent Sneasel flying back.

Sneasel got up and used Hail and Gligar flew up to get a sky view, suddenly Sneasel jumped up high and hit Gligar from behind with an Ice Punch. Gligar was smashed onto the ground but slowly got up and then dashed at Sneasel with full speed and hit him with X-Scissor, Sneasel was thrown back and he was smashed onto a nearby tree.

"Get up Sneasel." I shouted, Sneasel slowly got up, "Use Blizzard Sneasel and follow it up with Icicle Crash."

Sneasel gathered himself and used Blizzard, the powerful ice type attack hit Gligar and it nearly froze in the cold and it was unable to dodge as the Icicle Crash hit him knocking it out.

"Good work Sneasel." I commented and threw an empty pokeball at Gligar catching it successfully, I took out my pokedex and scanned Gligar.

" **Gligar, the FlyScorpion Pokémon. It glides using the membrane attached to its arms and legs and attacks the face of its prey with its claws. Gligar glides through the air without a sound as if it were sliding. This Pokémon hangs on to the face of its foe using its clawed hind legs and the large pincers on its forelegs, then injects the prey with its poison barb. This Gligar is a male.**

 **Abilities- Hyper Cutter, Sand Veil, Immunity (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known Moves- Steel Wing, X-Scissor, Sky Uppercut, Razor Wind, Fury Cutter, Feint Attack, Acrobatics, Slash, U-Turn, Sword Dance, Guillotine, Agility, Baton Pass, Counter, Cross Poison, Metal Claw, Night Slash."**

"It looks Gligar is much mature, it would be ready to evolve into a strong Gliscor after some training, I need to find a Razor fang for him. Come on Sneasel let's go back." I said and returned to the hot spring with Sneasel.

XXXXXX

It took me a week more to reach Ecruteak city, it was nearly evening when I entered the city so I decided to challenge the gym tomorrow morning and stay in the pokemon centre for the night. In the evening I decided to call Sirius and ask him how he is doing.

I called to new Island where Sirius was most probably staying, Sirius received the call. "Hey pup, how are you doing?"

"I am good padfoot, what about you?" I asked.

"Well I feel old even though I know I am not aging, your time ward has made a single day of 24 hours into 72 hours and it sometimes drives me crazy. But the good thing is that I have opened up a branch of 'The Marauders Inc.' in New Port City and Fuchsia city, but we also have a problem. Many young pokemon have decided to leave the work as they were getting bored after doing the same work, we have to find some new alternative of pokemon and that too quickly otherwise even with 30 months we won't be able to complete the task." Sirius answered.

I nodded, "I was expecting that, pokemon are creatures that have a sense of adventure and they won't be able to do one thing repeatedly for a long team, hell even I'll get bored with that."

Sirius nodded, "So, do you have any other alternatives? Also, the zombies you made are becoming a bit Sluggish."

"I need to thought about it, and about the zombies it's happening because there isn't any natural magic in this world and the Zombie need magic to survive, due to no natural wild magic in this world they will be failing after a few months. I didn't think about it when I made them." I replied.

"So, what will we do pup?" Sirius asked.

"Let me think on it tonight, I'll call you tomorrow." I replied, Sirius nodded and ended the call.

At night I meditated while going through all of my memories with the help of occlumency, I searched my mind for any information or magic that can help me in this situation. After an hour of meditating I finally remembered about a note on Peverell Grimoire about a dimension that a powerful wizard could open up if he knew the process, it was the dimension of house elves who previously used to be normal elf.

The history of elf was a mystery to me, from what I read in the Peverell Grimoire the elves were punished by Mother Magic herself and that is the reason they became House elf. Elves used to live in their own pocket dimension but for some unknown crime both Merlin and Morgana together battled the elves with the help from Mother Magic. It astounded me that two rivals of immense strength Merlin and Morgana who hated each other could work together for something. I could try to open up the pocket dimension which still has many house elves in stasis, house elves magic although symbiotic could power up runes and they will be perfect for working quickly and efficiently. But I needed to make sure that it is possible to open the pocket dimension from this world.

I needed to ask someone about the history of elves and their dimension and who else will be better than Death herself, so I reached inside my core and grasped the chord that was my connection to Death. Suddenly I travelled through the blackness and found myself in the front of the Black Lake lookalike which our meeting place, Death was standing in front of me.

"You called for me master." Death asked in her usual soft but chilly voice.

I nodded, "Yes, and can you please stop calling me master. I would prefer Harry very much."

Death smiled, "I can't master, not all rules are meant to be broken."

I snorted, "I would have believed you but I have a history of breaking rules. Speaking of history, I actually called you for a history lesson on elves."

Death nodded and sat down near the lake, I followed her and sat down beside her, "Elf were magical creatures like Phoenix, Dragon, Basilisk, Centaur or other magical creatures but the difference was they were most powerful magically. Elves always disliked humans and saw humans beneath them even the magical ones they were able to create a unique pocket dimension with their magic that could be opened from any dimension. The pocket dimension is the only breach through that could take someone from one dimension to another."

"But you said that it is impossible to breach a dimension without the help of a powerful being like you, so how come elf were able to do it?" I asked Death.

Death replied, "They were helped by Magic, who is a powerful entity just like me. Elves created the pocket dimension in the middle of all other natural dimensions but they didn't know that. Elves remained in isolation away from humans but in a pocket dimension the natural magic is very less and so the elf's started to die out. That was when the Elves did the most horrible thing one could do and they never regretted it."

"What did they do?" I asked.

"Elf's reproduce just like human but the mother elves needed to use natural magic to conceive the child unlike female humans who gave birth naturally. Since the natural magic died out in their dimension they started to abduct human beings both magical and non-magical and made them slaves. They raped the female humans to give birth to Elf child and if the humans were magical they siphoned their magic, what really disgusted Magic was that elves started to use females as a breeding stock from the moment their body became capable of reproducing."

I looked at her in shock, "They used a human child to give birth to a elf child?"

Death nodded, "Yes, it was Morgana who came to know this after she tortured an elf. This was against magic stood for, Morgana told what she found to Merlin and once he confirmed it they both were in a war path. They offered to sacrifice their magic to their Mother Magic but Magic used their body to wreak havoc on the elves pocket dimension. She cursed the elves to be slaves of human for eternity and need human magic to survive, all the human magic they siphoned is the only thing keeping them alive in that pocket dimension. They live with nothing waiting for a chance to get out of there, they were forced by the magic inside to mate and give birth to house elves and then die, the children of the house elves then again continue the cycle."

"That is disturbing, I don't think children should be punished for what their ancestors did." I said.

Death nodded, "True, that is why another powerful wizard who thought like you sacrificed his life to Magic and in return magic put all the elves in stasis, she made the dimension a one way so that only house elves can come out on a wizard's command but no one can enter it. That man was an ancestor of yours and he was the one who wrote the note you read in Peverell's Grimoire."

Death looked at me, "You want to access the pocket dimension of elves?" I nodded, "Then you should do it, the knowledge of opening the pocket dimension is lost in your world. There aren't many powerful wizards of your calibre or someone as strong as Merlin and Morgana alive in your previous world who can open it. Even your children who are more powerful than normal wizards don't have the power to open that dimension."

"Thank you for telling me the history Death, I'll be going back." I said as I got up.

Death smiled and replied, "See you later my master." I smiled and then I was back in my room in pokemon centre.

XXXXXX

In the morning I headed straight for the Ecruteak city gym, when I stepped inside the gym I found a young man telling small children about ghost pokemon. He looked at me and asked, "How can I help you?"

"I am Harry Potter and I am here to have a gym battle." I replied.

"Oh, I am Morty by the way the gym leader of Ecruteak city gym. Follow me, I'll take you to the battlefield." Morty said, he then looked at the group of children, "Wait here while I have my gym battle."

I followed Morty to the inside of the gym into the battlefield, another man was ready to take the position of referee as me and Morty stood on the opposite sides of the field.

Morty asked me, "Do you have any problems if I record this battle for the children's." I shook my head in denial so the referee set up the camera near him and started the battle, "This gym battle for the Fog Badge will be a three on three pokemon battle, the trainer who defats his opponents three pokemon first will be the winner. Trainers release your first pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Come out Gastly." Gastly was Morty's first pokemon.

"Houndour you are up." I decided to start with Houndoom.

Gastly started the battle by using Sucker Punch, Houndour jumped out of the way of Dark Pulse and hit Gastly with Feint Attack. Gastly got up and hit back Houndour with Payback, Houndour skidded back and Gastly followed it up with Thunder Punch. The Thunder Punch hit Houndour but Houndour stood his ground and used Dark Pulse on Gastly which hit its target dead on.

I could see that Gastly didn't have much left in him, "Let's end this Houndour use Foul Play."

Houndour hit Gastly with Foul Play making Gastly attack itself and get knocked out.

"Gastly is unable to battle, gym leader chose your next pokemon." Referee declared.

Morty recalled Gastly and released his second, "Come out Haunter."

Haunter came out and started the battle with a powerful Thunderbolt, Houndour was caught by surprise and didn't get any time to dodge as the Thunderbolt hit him. Houndour cried out in agony but slowly got up and hit Haunter with Inferno. Haunter was able to recover quickly and used Sludge Bomb, Houndour barely dodged the Sludge Bomb.

Houndour wasn't in a very good shape, he was barely standing one more hit and he would be down. "Houndour use Destiny Bond."

Morty cursed, "Dammit, Haunter use Shadow Ball."

The Shadow Ball hit Houndour and knocked him out, Haunter was also knocked out due to Destiny Bond.

"Both Houndour and Haunter are unable to battle, trainers chose your next pokemon." Referee declared.

I recalled Houndour and released my second pokemon, "Come out Espeon."

Monty recalled Haunter and shouted, "I need you Gengar." A Gengar came from the walls and stood opposite of Espeon in the battlefield.

Espeon started the battle with Psybeam but Gengar became invisible and hid himself and then came from behind Espeon and hit him with Shadow Ball, the Shadow Ball was strong enough that it sent Espeon flying. I could see that this Gengar was much stronger in comparison to Morty's previous two pokemon. "Espeon close your eyes and use your Psychic powers to detect Gengar." I suggested Espeon.

Espeon nodded and closed his eyes, Gengar again came out from the side and used another Shadow Ball but this time Espeon jumped over it dodging the Shadow ball and then hit Gengar with Psyshock. Gengar was hit with Psyshock which threw it back in to the wall, Gengar used Confuse Ray but Espeon dodged it again and hit Gengar with a Shadow ball. Espeon then used Future Sight but Gengar used that moment to hit Espeon with a Dark Pulse. Espeon got up and tried to hit Gengar again with Shadow Ball but Gengar dodged it and used Shadow Punch which hit Espeon dead on, Espeon was knocked out unconscious.

"Espeon is unable is to battle, challenger chose your last pok.." But before Referee could finish the Future sight came out from a portal and hit Gengar knocking out. "Well, it looks like both Espeon and Gengar is unable to battle. Since Harry has one pokemon left the winner the battle is Harry." Referee declared me the winner.

I recalled Espeon as Morty recalled his Gengar, he gave me my forth Johto gym badge the Fog Badge for defeating him. I left the gym and headed straight to the pokemon centre. After healing Espeon and Houndour in the pokemon centre.

I decided to go to New Island and bring some house elves to help out Sirius, apparating from Johto to new Island would be quite taxing and would be very loud so I decided to transform into one of my Animagus form. I found a quiet and empty place and then transformed into a Shadow Fox, my first Animagus form. I concentrated on a shadowy place in New Island and then travelled through the shadows to new Island.

Co incidentally I teleported just behind Sirius, Sirius jumped forward and then turned around at me with his wand in hand. I decided to scare Sirius a bit, I stalked forward toward Sirius with my teeth out and I howled. Sirius was shit scared, his face was deathly pale like he has seen a dementor so I turned back and rolled down with laughter.

"Oh Padfoot, your face. I never knew that you are such a coward." I said while laughing.

Sirius steadily breathe in and out and composed himself, colour returning to his safe "Laugh it pup, I'll get you back for this. But you never told me you have an Animagus form, I would have thought a Marauder's name for you."

I grinned and replied, "Oh I have four Animagus forms, the one you saw was Shadow Fox."

Sirius nearly fell down, "Four Animagus form, how? What are the other three? How come you are a magical Animagus?"

I laughed, "Slow down Sirius, it isn't impossible to have a magical Animagus. For being a magical Animagus you have to be extremely powerful and I am very powerful magically. To have more than one form of Animagus form you need to have a big and powerful magical core with some connection to magical creatures in your body."

Sirius nodded, "So what are your other three forms?"

I grinned, "Shadow Fox is my original form, my second form is a Phoenix, my third form is a Basilisk and my final form is a Hungarian Horntail."

Sirius fell down on the floor in shock, "For real?" I nodded. "Your connection with Phoenix I think is due to Dumbledore's phoenix but how are you connected to a Basilisk and a Hungarian Horntail?"

"I fought the Basilisk in Chamber of my Secrets in second year, you know that story but what you don't know is that the Basilisk bit me in my hand and I was going to die but Fawkes used his tears and healed me. From that day my body houses the most poisonous venom and the most potent healing liquid at the same time in my blood. In fourth year when I faced the Hungarian Horntail in the first task of Triwizard tournament in that shuffle I got some droplets of the dragon's blood mixed in mine. And then I had 300 years to achieve all four of my Animagus transformation." I explained.

Sirius shook his head, "Damn pup, you don't do small things. So, did you find anything for our situation."

I nodded, "Yup, we can use house elves."

Sirius looked at me like I was crazy, "Really pup, that was a terrible joke."

"It's no joke, I am serious." I said it but then I regretted saying it.

Sirius grinned, "Last time I checked you are Harry and I am Sirius."

I glared at him, "Really Sirius, that joke is too old for you. But still I am not joking, we can have house elves."

"But how will you bring House Elves from our world to this world?" Sirius asked.

I smiled, "I don't have to, what do you know about the history of house elves?"

"Not much really, I never checked really." Sirius answered.

I nodded and replied, "I'll not bore you with the history but the thing is house elves are in a pocket dimension in stasis condition, the house elves we had were all taken out of that pocket dimension. It requires a large amount of power and certain ways to open the pocket dimension and I can open it and we will have an army of house elves at our hand to help us."

"For real?" Sirius asked and I nodded, and both of us headed out to open the dimension. "Where did you learn this?"

"Peverell Grimoire. It is filled with information on most dangerous and most wonderful pieces of magic. I am going to bring 500 house elves to help you out." I replied.

We reached outside in the open field and then created some distance between myself and Sirius. I called Elder wand to my hands and then pumped a large amount of magic and moved my wand to trace a symbol of infinity, " _Aperi ei servi porta._ " I shouted and thrust my wand forward. The air shimmered and then a big symbol of infinity glowed in front of me, I cut my hand a bit so that I could bleed a bit. I thrust my bleeding arm forward at the infinity symbol and shouted, " _Quaero quingentos servos_ _._ "

Suddenly there were 500 bodies of house elves all over the field covered in a stasis field. " _Claudere in porta_." The gateway to the portal dimensions closed and the infinity symbol vanished. I healed my hand and then pointed at the bodies of the 500 house elves, " _Excitare servis suis me et Romam reuerterunt_." Slowly the house elves started waking up from the stasis.

When each one of the house elf was up I said to them, "From today onwards you are Potter elves, you will follow my commands and work for me. Chose a name for yourself and tell me when I ask you to, you will also be listening to the commands of my godfather Sirius Black." Afterwards I selected 10 elves and send them to the zombie professor to learn everything from pokemon researcher, I sent 10 more to the zombie nurse Joy to learn everything she knows. 5 elves went to the Zombie sailor to learn sailing. I sent 75 elves to maintain the whole island and my home. The rest 400 elves were under Sirius who started to make them work on making products for 'The Marauders Inc.'

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Well this chapter was lot less Pokemon and more Magic, please feel free to review._

 _Latin Spells: -_

" _Aperi ei servi porta" - Open the gateway to servants._

" _Quaero quingentos servos" - I demand for five hundred servants._

" _Claudere in porta" - Close the gateway_

" _Excitare servis suis me et Romam reuerterunt" - Wake up my servants and do my bidding_

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F._

 _Heracross M, Espeon M, Sneasel M, Houndour M, Elekid F, Gligar M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I spent the rest of the day after opening the dimensional portal for house elves in New Island and helped out Sirius with assigning task to house elves. The next morning, I was about to leave New Island and go back to continue my journey in Johto when Sirius came into my room with a greyish green egg.

"Where did you found an egg Sirius?" I asked.

"I found two men who were talking about selling the eggs they have nicked from Johto, I stupefied them and called officer Jenny. I told her that I heard these two talking about selling some eggs they have steal from Johto and I knocked them out. Jenny identified the two as Pokemon poacher and arrested them, she gave the two eggs they had to me. One of the eggs hatched recently into a Houndour and I caught her, I am giving this one to you." Sirius said.

I nodded and took the egg which was inside an incubator and put it inside my bag, "Thanks Sirius, I should be going now."

Sirius nodded, "Give a call from time to time."

I nodded and then transformed to Shadow Fox and then teleported to the spot from where I came to New Island, I changed back and headed toward Olivine city for my next badge.

I was on my way to Olivine city when I heard about a pokemon sumo championship in the nearby Rikishii Town, I decided to take part in it. It was a 'Pokemon Sumo Competition', there was a minimum weight that a pokemon has to be weigh for it to take part in the competition. Nurse Joy was approving the pokemons after weighing them, thankfully I was last because my Snorlax broke the weighing motion.

I said to the my sleepy Snorlax, "Wake up Snorlax, we are going to take part in a competition and the prize for the winner is pokemon food for worth a year." Snorlax lit up at the mention of food and he stood up readily. The elder of the village Shonosuke addressed the competitors, "Welcome one and all who are here to participate in this year Pokemon Sumo Competition, for those who are participating for the first time let me retell the rules. Your pokemon are not allowed to use any attacks, they have to use their physical strength and push its opponent out of the ring. Let the competition begin."

Snorlax stream rolled his way to the finals, Snorlax was naturally very heavy and after training with weights he was physically very strong. Snorlax easily defeated all of its opponent easily to reach the finals of the competion. The final was between my Snorlax and a Feraligatr of a man who introduced himself as Raiden.

A man in a traditional wear was officiating the match in a sing song voice, "From the left side we have Snorlax and from the right side we have Feraligatr."

Snorlax ran at Feraligatr to tackle him but Feraligatr sidestepped and Snorlax was nearly out of the ring but he stopped an inch away from the ring line and came back inside. Feraligatr rushed at Snorlax and tried to push Snorlax back and out of the ring, Feraligatr was able to push back Snorlax by a few inches but Snorlax used his huge belly to his advantage. Snorlax took a deep breath and hit Feraligatr with his Belly, Feraligatr was pushed back and was nearly out of the ring but was able to stop himself at the last moment.

"Snorlax you want the food then you need to throw Feraligatr out of the ring." I shouted to Snorlax.

Snorlax looked at the pokemon food that was the first-place prize and his belly rumbled, Feraligatr charged at Snorlax but this time Snorlax caught Feraligatr and then raised Feraligatr in the air over his head and threw it out of the ring and hence winning the battle.

Shonosuke came forward and congratulated me on winning, he gave me a King's Rock as a prize and then told me to collect the food, Snorlax didn't wait and ran toward the pokemon food. He started munching on the food rapidly and the food worth a year was finished in five minutes, Snorlax belly was full so he lied down there only and fell asleep. I laughed and recalled Snorlax to his pokeball, "Well looks like I don't have to worry about carrying the food with me now."

XXXXXX

I finally reached Olivine city, it took me three more days to reach the city from Rikishii Town. I headed straight for the Olivine city gym, when I entered a gym I found a woman talking with a young girl.

The two looked at me and the elder one said, "Hello I am Jasmine, Olivine city gym leader. How can I help you?"

"I am Harry Potter and I am here for a gym battle." I replied.

Jasmine nodded and looked at the young girl, "Janina please referee the battle." Janina nodded and took the place for Referee while Jasmine and I stood on the opposite side of the battlefield.

"This gym battle for the Mineral Badge will be a two on two pokemon battle, the first trainer to defeat two of his opponent pokemon will win the battle, Trainers chose your first pokemon and let the battle begin." Janina announced.

"Magnemite come out." Jasmine released his first pokemon.

"Houndour you are up." I released my first choice.

Houndour started the battle with Embers but Magnemite dodged the Embers and used Electro Ball but this time Houndour dodged the Electro Ball. The two pokemon eyed each other, Magnemite used Thunderbolt but Houndour countered the Thunderbolt with Dark Pulse. Houndour quickly used Ember and this time Magnemite was unable to dodge, Magnemite was hurt but it got back up and hit Houndour with Charge Beam. Magnemite then followed it up with Signal Beam which Houndour was again unable to dodge but Houndour quickly jumped at Magnemite and used Fire Fang.

After much shuffle Magnemite was able to threw away Houndour and then used Zap Cannon, the powerful electric type attack hit Houndour and he shouted out in pain and agony. Houndour slowly got back up and hit Magnemite with a powerful Inferno knocking it out.

"Magnemite is unable to battle." Janina declared.

"Go Steelix." Jasmine sent out her next pokemon.

I could see that Houndour was barely standing, "Houndour use Destiny Bond."

At the same time Jasmine commanded, "Steelix use Stone Edge."

The Stone Edge hit Houndour knocking it out but Steelix was also knocked out due to Destiny Bond.

"Both Steelix and Houndour are unable to battle, since Harry was one pokemon left the winner of this battle is Harry." Janina declared me the winner and Jasmine gave me my fifth Johto badge, the Mineral Badge for defeating her.

XXXXXX

After defeating Jasmine and getting the Mineral Badge I headed for the Cianwood city for my next badge, it took me two days to reach Cianwood city. I rested for the night at the pokemon centre and the next morning I exchanged my pokemons in the pokemon centre and headed straight for the Cianwood city gym. The gym looked like a dojo, when I entered I saw a buff man practicing with his Poliwrath.

The man looked at me and came forward, "Hello young man, what can this gym leader of Cianwood city gym do for you."

"Hello, I am Harry Potter and I am here for a gym battle." I replied.

The man nodded and said, "leanest, meanest, toughest, roughest, fighting Pokémon Master in all the land... but you can call me Chuck."

"Well then my young friend come with me, as the saying goes time is money after all." Chuck took me inside the gym to the battlefield, Chuck called his wife to referee the gym battle. But her wife forced both of us to have breakfast, so I joined Chuck and his wife for breakfast. Chuck's wife cooking was quite good and once we finished our meal we started the battle with Chuck's wife as referee.

"This gym battle for the Storm Badge will be a two on two pokemon battle, the first trainer to defeat two his opponent pokemon will be the winner. Choose your first pokemon and the let the battle begin." Chuck's wife who was the referee started the battle.

"Poliwrath show your strength." Chuck released his first pokemon.

"Espeon you are up." I decided to start up with Espeon.

Poliwrath started the battle with Throat Chop, he ran toward Espeon and was about to hit Espeon with Throat Chop but Espeon use Agility to get out of the way and hit Poliwrath with an Iron Tail while dodging. Poliwrath was pushed back by the Iron Tail but quickly recovered and this time hit Espeon again with Throat Chop, Espeon wasn't able to dodge this time and Poliwrath hit him with Throat Cho sending him flying back. Poliwrath ran at Espeon to try and use Submission but Espeon got up and stopped Poliwrath and left it floating in mid-air with Telekinesis.

Espeon used this opportunity and hit Poliwrath with Psyshock and followed it up with Psychic, Poliwrath fell down but before it could get up Espeon hit it with Confusion. Poliwrath was confused but it still hit Espeon with a powerful Ice Punch, Espeon groggily got up and used Yawn to put Poliwrath in sleep.

"Poliwrath use Sleep Talk." Chuck shouted.

Fortunately for Espeon, Poliwrath used Bubbles on Espeon which wasn't much powerful.

"Let's finish it Espeon, use Dream Eater." I commanded.

Espeon hit Poliwrath with Dream Eater after which Poliwrath was knocked out with swirl in its eyes.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle." Referee announced.

Chuck recalled Poliwrath and sent out his next and last pokemon, "Machoke show your strength."

Machoke came out and used Earthquake and Espeon was unable to do anything as Machoke dashed forward and hit Espeon with Poison Jab, Espeon was poisoned and hurt he cried out loud as Machoke hit him and he was thrown back. Espeon slowly got up and used Future Sight but Machoke used Submission and Espeon was knocked out.

"Espeon is unable to battle." Referee announced.

I recalled Espeon and released my next pokemon, "Heracross you are up."

The two fighting pokemon eyed each other and then dashed forward and tried to push each other back with their full might, neither were giving the other an inch and they were locked in a strength battle for a long time but they are equal in strength. Both Heracross and Machoke broke up, Chuck commanded Machoke to use Flamethrower but just then a portal opened up and Future Sight came out and hit Machoke. Heracross used that moment to hit Machoke with an Aerial Ace that sent Machoke flying back.

"Heracross finish it, use Hyper Beam." I shouted.

"Dodge it Machoke." Chuck shouted.

But Machoke was too slow after being hit by two powerful attack and couldn't dodge out of the way of Hyper Beam, Machoke was knocked out unconscious with swirls on its eyes.

"Machoke is unable to battle and the winner is Heracross." Chuck's referee declared me the winner.

Chuck recalled Machoke and came forward, "Well Harry that was a great battle and I enjoyed it, here the Storm Badge." Chuck gave me the Storm Badge.

I took the badge, "Thanks Chuck." And then I looked at Chuck's wife, "Thanks for the meal Miss Chuck."

She nodded and replied, "No problem, I love to cook anyway."

Chuck said, "You next gym would be in Mahogany town which is all the way back on the same way you came from. I would suggest you visit the nearby Whirl Island, the Whirl Cup is starting in few days you can surely take part in it if you have water pokemon."

I nodded, "I'll do that, thanks for telling me Chuck." With that I left the gym.

XXXXXX

As per Chuck suggestion I boarded a ferry for the main Island of Whirl Islands to attend the Whirl Cup. On the way to Red Rock Isle which was the main island I secretly let Lugia swim in the ocean under the ship with Golduck and Blastoise regularly checking on him, Lugia loved the feel of ocean but there was something about this place that Lugia was fixated on, he also started to sing a beautiful song. We were nearing the island when the weather turned for the worse, the whole path ahead was covered in big Whirlpools.

I decided to recall Lugia but Lugia sped up ahead of the ferry and used her powers to placate the weather, the sailor looked at the clean weather, "Well looks like we are lucky, the weather is clean." I smiled and nodded, after he left Lugia poked his head out of the water and smiled at me. We finally reached the Red Rock Isle where I registered for the Whirl Cup which was going to start a couple of days later.

The pokemon centre was full but I had got enough money by battling gyms, challengers and also the Indigo league money so I had no trouble in booking a room in a luxury hotel, Pearl Hotel. The hotel has pokemon transfer machine and Video Telephone in every hotel room, I decided to call Sirius and know how he is doing.

Sirius received the call, "Hey pup, how are you?"

"I am fine Padfoot, what about you?" I asked.

Sirius shook his head in denial, "Nah, everything is working perfectly. The elves are a great help, at the rate they are working on I think I'll will be done in a couple of months. I have started some new experiments too, what about you?"

"I have already got six badges, right now I am on Whirl Islands to take part in Whirl Cup." I answered.

Sirius nodded, "Well, good luck then. I will be going now as I have a date with a beautiful woman."

I eyed him, "Who is it Padfoot? And why do I feel like I know her?"

Sirius grinned, "You don't know her like that but you have must heard of her."

Now I was intrigued, who did Sirius bag this time? "Who is she Sirius?"

"She is the Sinnoh region champion, Cynthia." Sirius answered while grinning.

I fell from my chair in shock, I got up and saw Sirius laughing on the other side, "Please don't joke padfoot."

Sirius replied, "I am serious pup."

I grinned, "I know you are Sirius, after all that is your name."

Sirius glared at me, "Touché Potter, but I am not joking. I met her in the store that is in New Port city, she was there to buy Skelegrow potion and anything that caught her interest which was almost everything. We talked about many things and I liked her so I asked her on a date and she agreed, she is damn hot and funny. Well looks like I should be going, we should never keep a beautiful lady waiting. Goodbye pup." And before I could say anything Sirius ended the call.

"How the hell does Sirius gets this lucky, it's not fair." I shouted at the ceiling, "I hate being young again."

I decided to clear my mind and do some fishing in a big lake nearby in the hope of finding some pokemon that I would like to catch. I spend the whole day near the pond sitting silently, the only pokemon I seem to catch were Magikarp, Goldeen, Corsola, Shellder and such. It was nearly evening and I was about to return back to the hotel when I saw a Poliwhirl, I decided to catch it.

I released Luxray from his ball and walked toward Poliwhirl, it was on the bank of the river and it could have run away but it turned toward us ready to fight. I smiled, "Go Luxray, use Shock Wave."

The Shock Wave hit Poliwhirl but amazingly Poliwhirl fought through it and used multiple Mud Bomb, Luxray dodged most of them but some hit her too. Luxray got up and used Discharge but Poliwhirl used multiple Mud Shot to counter Discharge, Mud Shot did try to block the Discharge but still a small part of it hit Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl got back up and hit Luxray with Psychic which threw back Luxray, before Luxray could do anything Poliwhirl put it to sleep with Hypnosis.

"Get up Luxray." I shouted but it was of no use.

Poliwhirl decided to wake up Luxray and used Wake-Up Slap, Luxray groggily got back up and snarled angrily at Poliwhirl and fired a full powered Thunder. Poliwhirl had no time to dodge as the Thunder hit it.

"Finish it girl, use Wild Charge." I said to Luxray.

Luxray didn't waste any time and charged forward and hit Poliwrath with Wild Charge who was trying to get up, Poliwrath was knocked out unconscious. I captured it in an empty pokeball and scanned it with my pokedex.

" **Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokémon. Its highly developed muscles allow Poliwhirl to move efficiently on land, but it is even more agile in water. The surface of Poliwhirl's body is always wet and slick with a slimy fluid. Because of this slippery covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle. This Poliwhirl is a female.**

 **Abilities- Damp, Water Absorb, Swift Swim (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Hypnosis, Water Gun, Bubble, Rain Dance, Bubble Beam, Mud Shot, Belly Drum, Hydro Pump, Wake-Up Slap, Hydro Pump, Mud Bomb, Encore, Ice Ball, Refresh, Water Pulse, Water Sport, Focus Punch, Giga Impact, Ice Punch, Scald, Ice Beam, Waterfall, Earthquake."**

"Wow, she is strong. I think I would evolve her after she is healed in the pokemon centre." I commented and then recalled Luxray and headed for the pokemon centre.

After healing Luxray and Poliwhirl I returned to my hotel room and released Poliwhirl from her ball. Poliwhirl came out and looked at me so I said, "You are strong so I wanted to ask you if you want to evolve?" Poliwhirl nodded eagerly.

I searched my bag and took out a Water Stone and King's Rock and put it in front of her, even before I could explain Poliwhirl walked toward the King's Stone and picked it up. She was enveloped in a white light and evolved into a Politoed, "So you wanted to evolve into a Politoed?" I asked. Politoed nodded with a smile. I returned her to her pokeball and put the Water Stone back into my bag.

The next day I started training Politoed and Lapras with Golduck and Blastoise, these were the pokemon I was planning to use in the Whirl Cup, I was training near the beach like many other trainers. It was nearly evening when I saw a familiar figure coming toward me, it was Red.

"Hey Harry, how are you? I last saw you when you left Pallet town to take part in the Orange League." Red said as he came near me.

I smiled and asked, "Hello Red, I am fine. Are you here to take part in the Whirl cup too?"

Red nodded, "Yes, I was in Olivine city but Jasmine's pokemon was unwell so told me to challenge the Cinewood gym then come back. I defeated Chuck and got the Storm Badge and was on a ferry to Olivine city but we had an accident and got caught in a whirlpool."

I asked Red, "Are you alright?"

Red nodded, "Yes, we were saved by a big pokemon that flew under the water and calmed the whirlpool, we couldn't see the pokemon but we saw its shadow and I think it was Lugia."

My eyes shot toward him, "You sure?"

Red nodded, "Yes, the shadow was exactly in the shape of a Lugia, I am sure of that as I have seen yours after all. Also, we all were saved by a boat of Prof Elm, regional prof of Johto and he said that there are rumours of Lugia sometime saving people from storm's and whirlpool."

I nodded, "Then I need to find the Lugia."

"Why? You already have one." Red asked.

I smiled, "While I was on my way here I let my Lugia float beside us inside the water, he loved this place more than any other ocean I have been in. It felt like there is a special connection between this place and my Lugia. I suspect that the Lugia you saw is my Lugia's mother, I found Lugia's egg floating in the river and I think that Lugia must have lost it in some way. I think a mother deserve to meet her child."

Red nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Where are you staying by the way? The pokemon centre is fully packed."

"I am staying in Pearl hotel, why don't you come and stay with me. The rooms are big enough for two people." I replied.

"But that is a Luxury hotel." Red asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I got enough money from battling trainers and gym leader and then add the amount I got from being Indigo league Runners up, I have got some good chunk money to spend. Also, my godfather store, 'The Marauders Inc.' is also booming with business."

Red smiled, "Yeah, I heard about your godfather and his store from prof Oak. I got a mokeskin pouch for my mother from there, I also liked the joke produts."

I laughed, "Well Sirius is a prankster, he will definitely make joke products." I recalled my pokemons and took Red to my hotel room.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Next is the Whirl cup and then reunion of mother and son._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F._

 _Heracross M, Espeon M, Sneasel M, Houndour M, Elekid F, Gligar M, Politoed F._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The next day both me and Red were standing in a large Stadium in Scarlet city of Red Rock Isle, the sea priestess Maya was standing on top with her staff which was called Great Sea Spirit Sapphire addressing the competitors. There were nearly 100 competitors standing in the arena as Maya gave her speech.

"Welcome everyone who have come under the guidance of sea spirit to take part in this competition, I welcome one and all of you who have gathered here. We are here to see the beauty and grace of pokemons belonging to the water, I wish all of you luck in this competition." Maya finished her speech which sounded more like a religious rambling.

In the preliminary rounds I had to compete in a group of 10 trainers, the tournament was scheduled go on for a week. Over the time span of four days I faced 9 trainers some were good, some were very good and some were just beginners. I only used Lapras and Politoed over nine one on one water type pokemon battles and I won them all and qualified to the top 16, Red also won in his group.

On the fifth day of the tournament we had the battles of top 16 trainers in the tournament and it was again one on one water type pokemon battle, I used Politoed in this battle against my opponent trainer Squirtle. Squirtle was strong but was not able to beat Politoed and with that I advanced to top 8. Red also defeated his opponent Poliwhirl with his Kingler and advanced to the top 8.

The next day we had the quarter finals and the battle were two on two water type pokemon battles, my opponent was a boy named James. James used Poliwhirl and Wartortle it was a tough battle as James Poliwhirl and my Lapras had a double knockout but Politoed pull through and defeated Wartortle and I advanced to semi-finals. Red faced a girl Jessica and defeated her Vaporeon and Horsea with his Totodile and Vaporeon.

The same day we had the semi-finals which were again two on two water type pokemon battles the first match was between Red and Cerulean city gym leader Misty. This time Misty used her Poliwrath and Blastoise against Red's Kingler and Vaporeon, Kingler was able to knock out Poliwrath but Misty's Blastoise easily knocked Kingler out after it was tried. Vaporeon fought valiantly against Blastoise but Misty's Blastoise was able to defeat Vaporeon taking her to the finals.

My battle was against a trainer called Trinity, we both stood on the opposite side of the water battlefield. "This battle will be a two on two water type pokemon battle, trainers release your pokemon and let the battle begin." Referee announced the start of the battle.

"Lapras you are up." I released my first pokemon.

"Come out Poliwrath." Trinity released her pokemon.

Poliwrath started the battle and ran toward Lapras by jumping on the tiles floating on the water and hit Lapras with Brick Break, Lapras was thrown back but she quickly got up and used Ice Beam on the whole field freezing the whole field. Poliwrath again tried to ran at Lapras with Brick Break but he wasn't able to run properly in the ice but ice was the perfect pitch for Lapras and she moved easily around in the ice. Lapras used Sing and put Poliwrath in sleep, Trinity shouted at Poliwrath to wake up but it was of no use.

"Lapras let's finish this use Psychic back to back." I said to Lapras.

Lapras hit the sleeping Poliwrath with two Psychic attacks back to back knocking it out.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle." Referee announced.

Trinity recalled Poliwrath, "Milotic you are up."

Milotic came out and used Twister which hit Lapras sending it back, Milotic used Hyper Beam but Lapras dodged the Hyper Beam by sliding out of the way. The Hyper Beam hit the ice layer over the water field and broke it, Lapras used a powerful Thunder which hit Milotic dead on. Milotic cried out in pain as the Thunder hit it, Lapras used Sing again and put Milotic in sleep.

"Lapras let's finish this use Dream Eater." I shouted.

Lapras used Dream Eater on Milotic and cried in agony while still in sleep but Milotic got up and was looking very hurt and tired. Milotic gathered its strength and used Hyper Beam on Lapras, the Hyper Beam hit Lapras as she didn't get any time to dodge and with that she was knocked out.

"Lapras is unable to battle." Referee declared.

I recalled Lapras, "You were awesome Lapras, Golduck go."

Milotic was not a very good condition after her fight with Lapras so I knew I could end this quickly, "Golduck Hypnosis quick."

Golduck gave Milotic no time and put it to sleep again, "Golduck use Dream Eater." Milotic was again hit with Dream Eater but this time it didn't get up, Milotic was knocked out unconscious with swirl on its eyes.

"Milotic is unable to battle. The winner is Harry Potter." Referee declared me the victor of the battle.

I looked around and saw Red cheering and Misty eyeing me with a smirk, I winked at her and walked away.

The next day I stood opposite Misty in the Whirl Cup final. Misty looked at me and said, "Last time you won because it was a gym battle and you were battling for your second badge but it won't happen this time. You don't have your Charizard or Togekiss in this battle"

I smiled and replied, "You may be a water type trainer Misty and I know you are good but I want to be the very best, it doesn't matter what type but I will master it. You may have gone easy on me in our gym battle but no matter what result will be the same today and I don't think you have legendry pokemon for which I would need my Dragonite, Hedwig or Charizard."

"This final battle of Whirl Cup will be a three on three water type pokemon battle. Trainers please chose your first pokemon and let the battle begin." Referee announced the start of the battle.

"Lapras you are up girl." I released my first pokemon.

"Ride the waves Gyarados." Misty released her pokemon.

Gyarados came out and roared loudly, "You have to do better than that to scare me Misty, Lapras use Perish Song." I commented.

Misty cursed under her breathe as Lapras used Perish Song, Perish Song was a move that made the target knocked out of the battle after it uses up to three moves. Misty ordered Gyarados to use Hyper Beam but Lapras ducked under water to dodge it, Gyarados used Thunder Wave which made Lapras paralyzed and unable to dodge Gyarados last attack. Gyarados used a powerful Outrage at Lapras who was unable to dodge due to being paralyzed, Lapras cried out in pain and agony as Outrage hit her but she stood up back. Gyarados fell down unconscious due to Perish Song.

"Gyarados is unable to battle." Referee declared.

Misty recalled her Gyarados, I could see that Lapras wasn't fairing very well after the Outrage so I decided to give her some rest and I recalled her back.

"Kabutops come out." Misty released her second pokemon.

Wow, a Kabutops they are very rare like my Aerodactyl, "Golduck you are up."

Kabutops was fast and he sped towards Golduck and hit him with a Night Slash but Golduck wasn't going to back down, Golduck used multiple Mud Bombs which hit Kabutops dead on. Kabutops was sent back flying but quickly got up and used Aurora Beam which hit Golduck hurling him backwards.

"Ice Jet Golduck." I shouted.

"You too Kabutops use Ice Jet." Misty replied back.

I stared at her as Kabutops used Aqua Jet and then froze the water with Ice Beam, Golduck used his own Ice Jet. The two collided with the same attack but Golduck Ice Jet was powerful and it easily broke through Kabutops ice and hit it sending it flying back.

"Ice Jet is my creation and you Golduck was my first pokemon to use that combination, you can't beat me in my own game." I said to Misty.

Misty replied, "I got this after watching your Indigo league battles but no matter Kabutops use Giga Drain."

Golduck didn't get any chance to dodge as Kabutops quickly drained his energy with Giga Drain but Golduck quickly hit Kabutops with Hyper Beam and sent Kabutops flying. Amazingly Kabutops slowly got up with scorch marks on its bodies.

"Kabutops Giga Impact go." Misty shouted.

"Golduck use Ice Beam and stop Kabutops" I commanded Golduck.

Kabutops charged at Golduck with Hyper Beam and cut through the Ice Beam of Golduck to hit it dead on, the collision created an explosion. As the smoke cleared both Golduck and Kabutops were floating on the tiles above water both knocked out unconscious with swirl in their eyes.

"Both Golduck and Kabutops are unable to battle, trainers chose your next pokemon." Referee announced.

"Blastoise come out." Misty released her third and last pokemon.

"Lapras you are up." I released Lapras again.

"Blastoise full power Hydro Cannon." Misty shouted.

Lapras let the Hydro Cannon hit, Lapras was full refreshed and healed after the Hydro Cannon hit her.

"What?" Misty was shocked.

I grinned and said, "Thank you for the Hydro Cannon Misty, it really helped Lapras since Lapras ability is Water Absorb."

Misty cursed, "Damn it, Blastoise use Rock Tomb."

Lapras wasn't able to dodge as the big chunk of rock hit her.

"Lapras use Perish Song." I said in a sing song voice.

Misty knew she had nearly lost the battle but gave her best, Blastoise hit Lapras with Skull Bash and Lapras was sent back flying, she was knocked out unconscious.

"Lapras is unable to battle." Referee declared.

"Blastoise you are up." I recalled Lapras and sent out my last pokemon.

Misty's Blastoise wasted no time ang again used Skull Bash but my Blastoise was ready and hit back Misty's Blastoise with Counter. Misty's Blastoise had only one attack left before it would be knock down due to Perish Song.

"Blastoise full power Hydro Cannon." Misty said.

"You too Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon." I replied.

The two Blastoise used Hydro Cannons at the same time and the two attacks met in mid-air and cancelled each other, it nearly flooded the field. Misty's Blastoise fell down unconscious as the Perish Song finally took effect.

"Misty's Blastoise is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Harry Potter." Referee declared me the winner.

The Sea priestess gave me The Mystic Water Pendent as the prize for winning the tournament, I was also awarded 10,000 poke credits.

XXXXXX

After winning the Whirl cup I said goodbye to Red and decided to explore Whirl Island in search of Lugia. I travelled around from island to island in search of rumours or sightings of Lugia. I was on a small island near Silver Rock Isle preparing food when the egg that Sirius gave me hatched.

The egg hatched into a Larvitar, the pre-evolved form of the pseudo legendary pokemon Tyranitar, I caught the Larvitar in an empty pokeball and scanned it.

" **Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon. Larvitar generally hatch deep within the earth and take a long time before coming to the surface. Raised on nutrients it finds in the dirt, it eats roughly a mountain's worth of dirt before it becomes a pupa. This Larvitar is a male.**

 **Abilities- Guts, Sand Veil (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Bite, Sandstorm, Dark Pulse, Iron Head, Iron Tail, Outrage, Assurance."**

After eating our fill, I let Lugia and Lapras stay out, I climbed onto Lapras back and let Lugia swim beside me. We were headed for the Silver Rock Isle when suddenly weather turned for the worse and Lugia started to look worried and swam forward at an astounding speed. Lapras had trouble in keeping up so I released Charizard and jumped on his back and returned Lapras, "Follow Lugia Charizard."

The weather was getting worse and worse there was a tsunami coming which would completely submerge Silver Rock Isle, it was a sign that an powerful adult Lugia is angry wherever it is for whatever reason. After 15 minutes of following my Lugia we found an adult Lugia but it was locked inside a cage and was about to be taken down inside a big submarine with an R symbol on it. My Lugia quickly flew toward the adult Lugia and use Aeroblast to break the cage but it only broke the connection between the cage and the Submarine. Charizard and my Lugia caught the Cage but it shocked them, still they dragged the cage to the nearby land and dropped it. I landed on the island with my Lugia and Charizard with me and the adult Lugia trapped in the cage.

The cage was surrounded with an electronic circuit that was dampening Lugia's power and electrocuting her, I quickly used a wandless _Alohmora_ which fried the circuits and opened the cage. Mother Lugia came out of the cage but it was very angry and so was my Lugia. "Calm down you two, they will get their punishment but your anger is about to nearly submerge the Silver Rock Isle. Innocents doesn't deserve to die in your anger." I told the two Lugia's.

Thankfully they listened and the weather calmed down, the submarine of Team Rocket opened up and about 15 grunts came out running followed by a man and woman and an old man in a white lab coat. They came and stopped in front of us, the old man walked forward and said. "Boy, you shouldn't have interfered in the work of Team Rocket. You will pay for this but still I should thank you for bringing another Lugia to us."

I couldn't help myself and laughed, "Really, that was most pathetic threat I have ever heard in my life. Doesn't your boss Giovanni teach you anything?"

The old man frowned and threatened me, "How do you know about our boss? Tell us boy or we will kill you and your pathetic pokemon."

Now that hit a nerve, Charizard was about to come forward but I stopped him. I started walking towards them, "You know you are not even a bit scary but let me show you what is scary." I transformed into my Hungarian Horntail Dragon Animagus form while walking toward them. I roared and let out a steam of fire into the sky, most of the grunts fell down unconscious in fear including the old ma. I changed back and windlessly stunned the standing ones.

I used Homenum Revelio on the submarine to make sure it was empty and then I used a mass obliviation charm to make them forget what they saw. I turned around to meet the shocked faces of two Lugia's and Charizard. "What? I am very powerful and these idiots need to be locked up behind bars." I called officer Jenny through my pokedex and told her to come here and collect the Team Rocket members and grunts.

I looked at my Lugia and said, "Well I wanted you to meet your mother but not this way, still who cares. Why don't you two get reacquainted while I wait for officer Jenny." Mother Lugia nodded and dived in to the ocean and my Lugia followed his mother.

I looked at Charizard who was still staring at me, "What?" Charizard imitated what I did as a dragon, "So, you want to know about my transformation?" Charizard nodded eagerly.

I smiled and sat down near a rock where the team rocket members were lying unconscious and said, "That form I took was of a dragon, specifically a Hungarian Horntail. This dragon is not like pokemon types, dragons are magical creatures in my previous world and are very dangerous, angering one is like giving death an early call. You saw me releasing fire from my mouth that was not some Flamethrower, that fire is capable of burn down a whole building and kill anyone it touches. I have four forms one is a dragon you saw, other one is a Shadow Fox, a Shadow Fox can travel through shadows and control shadows. My third firm is a Basilisk, it is a very big snake with the most poisonous venom in the world, I can kill someone in that form just by looking at them. My last form is a Phoenix, it can travel to anywhere in world with a flash of fire, Phoenix tears can heal almost everything. Satisfied?"

Charizard nodded, we waited for an hour till officer Jenny came with other police officers and captured the Team Rocket, they took the Team Rocket Submarine with them. I told them that they were trying to capture Lugia but Lugia overpowered them and hit them with some attacks that knocked out the Team Rocket members, officer Jenny recorded what I said and left.

After another hour Lugia and his mother came up, "So, what are you going to do Lugia?" I asked my Lugia, "Will you stay with your mother or come with me?" Lugia came forward and stood by my side opposite to her mother, "So, you want to stay with me." Lugia nodded. I smiled at looked at the Mother Lugia, "Lugia remember this, 'Harry Potter home is in New Island'. This is the location of my home, you can always go there if you need to see your son again. I'll come back here in the future anyway."

Lugia nodded and with one last look at his son she dived back into the ocean, I looked at Lugia "Well then let's get going, we need to travel a long way." I returned Lugia to his ball and climbed on Charizard, "Let's go Charizard, find a nearby port so that we can catch a ferry back to Olivine city.

XXXXXX

After reaching Olivine city I started my travel toward Mahogany town at a steady pace, I put all of my pokemon through their paces. On the way while battling a trainer Elekid finally evolved into Electabuzz, I also found a Razor Fang which I gave to Gligar and he evolved into Gliscor. I was at Eggseter town where I learnt about Extreme Pokemon Race which was scheduled to happen in 4 days.

In this race trainer would have to stand on skateboards and they will be holding into one of their pokemon who will pull the skateboard. I bought a skateboard from a local shop and decided to enter the race with my Aerodactyl as he was my fastest pokemon. I tied a rope over Aerodactyl neck and we practiced skating and taking sharp turns for the upcoming race, it was hard for Aerodactyl to fly at a particular level and fly fast but we trained hard and I was sure I would be able to win the battle.

I also Blue reaching in the town and practising with his Arcanine, finally it was the day of the race. There were 20 trainers taking part in the race, the organizer told us about the race, "All the racers will have to go up the hill which is a single road without any diversion, on top of the hill Mr Shellby and his wife have a crate of fake eggs. You have to collect an egg from them and then come back here. Racers take your position."

We all took positions, I was standing with one leg on ground and one on the Skateboard and Aerodactyl was standing in front of me, I rapped the rope connected around Aerodactyl on my hands. "Ready, Get … Set … Go!"

With the race started, about 10 trainers collided or fell down at the starting line so they were left far behind. I was on lead with Blue on his Arcanine and another boy with his Houndoom on my back neck to neck. I reached the top of mountain and collected my fake egg and started my back journey, while returning back I noticed there were only four trainers left in the race. I was naturally first as Aerodactyl was going at his full speed which nearly made me throw up, all the other three trainers were left behind.

The town mayor congratulated me on winning and Mr Shellby who was the owner of pokemon day-care centre gave me a blue egg as a prize for winning the race. "This egg is very close to hatching, look after the pokemon." I nodded and thanked him. After that I left Eggseter town and continued my journey to Mahogany town.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Next is the final two gym battle of Johto._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F._

 _Heracross M, Espeon M, Sneasel M, Houndour M, Elekid F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Larvitar M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Just as Mr Shellby said, the egg I won hatched a couple of days after I left Eggseter town, it hatched into a hyperactive Phanpy. I caught her in an empty pokeball and scanned her with my pokedex.

" **Phanpy, the Long Nose Pokémon. Phanpy uses its powerful snout to express affection, not realizing its strength can send you flying. Phanpy uses its long nose to shower itself. When others gather around, they thoroughly douse each other with water. These Pokémon can be seen drying their soaking-wet bodies at the edge of water. This Phanpy is a female.**

 **Abilities- Sand Veil (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Tackle, Rollout, Slam, Charm, Body Slam, Counter, Fissure, Head Smash, Heavy Slam, Play Rough, Ice Shard, High Horsepower."**

I was very nearer to Mahogany town when I stopped at the lake of rage when I heard a loud roar and I decided to investigate. The lake was connected to a river which led to Mahogany town, I ran toward the roaring sound on the bank of river. After covering some distance, I finally saw shiny red Gyarados being detained in an electric net by team rocket grunts with someone on the lead who looked like a professor. Another person who looked like the champion Lance was fighting on his Dragonite with another Team Rocket member and his Aerodactyl.

I decided to help out and I released Lapras, "Lapras hit that group with Thunder." Lapras used a powerful thunder and knocked out all the Team Rocket grunts and their leader. Gyarados was able to get out of the net and fired a Hyper Beam at me, I quickly jumped out of the way of the Hyper Beam. Gyarados roared again and headed for the town firing multiple attacks at the nearby houses in its rage, thankfully all the houses were empty.

Lance looked towards me and shouted, "Harry, stop that Gyarados otherwise in its rage it will destroy the whole town. I'll deal with this one." He said pointing at another Team Rocket member and his Aerodactyl, I nodded and recalled Lapras and ran toward the direction of Gyarados.

When I saw Gyarados going on a rampage while destroying anything on its path I quickly released Charizard to stop it. Gyarados saw Charizard and fired a Hydro Pump at Charizard but Charizard countered it with Outrage, the two attacks met and cancelled each other. Gyarados fired another Hyper Beam at Charizard but Charizard dodged it and hit Gyarados with a crackling Thunder Punch. Gyarados retaliated back with another Hydro Pump which hit its target this time.

Charizard was hit with Hydro Pump and was thrown back but he quickly got back up and hot Gyarados with Outrage again. The outrage hit Gyarados but Charizard didn't gave it any time to recover, Charizard took hold of Gyarados body and flew up while spinning. Charizard descended back down and smashed Gyarados on the ground near the river bank with Seismic Toss.

"Charizard it's time for the finisher, use Blast Burn." I shouted.

Charizard flew up again and came back down and hit Gyarados with Blast Burn, Gyarados was knocked out unconscious. I threw a pokeball at Gyarados and it was caught in it. Just then Lance landed near to me, "Looks like you have Taken care of the Gyarados." I nodded and picked up Gyarados ball and gave it to Lance.

Lance looked at me and asked, "Wouldn't you want Gyarados on your team? Why are you giving it to me, you captured it after all?"

I replied, "Team Rocket is involved in this matter, there must be something about this Gyarados that they wanted. Also, I don't plan to have a Gyarados in my team fir now otherwise I would have caught a Magikarp and raised it properly to a Gyarados."

Lance nodded and took the pokeball, "I'll take good care of it then."

I nodded and then asked, "What exactly happened here?"

"I am a member of G men and I was undercover working as a Team Rocket grunt, the leader you knocked out with your Lapras was prof Sebastian. He developed a machine to forcefully evolve a pokemon and send them into rage, the one with the Aerodactyl was Tyson, his second in command. They forced a shiny Magikarp to evolve into Gyarados, after evolving it went on a rampage. Team Rocket was about to capture it when I decided to reveal myself and rescue Gyarados. They followed me and I had to engage with Tyson in a battle so I couldn't help Gyarados and they nearly captured it again but then you came in. Now they all have been captured by police and I can try to make them talk." Lance told me.

I nodded, "First Lugia and now this."

Lance nodded, "Yeah, I heard about the Lugia case. The members we have caught till now are not telling us anything."

"Viridian city gym leader, Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket." I said to Lance.

Lance head whipped towards me, "What? Are you crazy, how do you know this?"

"I know someone who can prove that Giovanni is the leader but he won't like to be known." I answered.

Lance nodded, "I always suspected that Giovanni was up to something but I need proof to go after him, can't you convince the one you are talking about to speak to me. I can give him witness protection and no one will know about it."

"It's not that easy but still, I'll talk to him. Let's head to the pokemon centre, I'll see if I can contact him." I said and both me and Lance headed for the Mahogany town pokemon centre.

Once we reached the centre we gave our pokeballs to nurse Joy for healing and I called new Island, the one to receive the call was an elf who was disguised as human. "How can Mipsy be helping you master Harry?"

"Mipsy is Mewtwo on the island?" I asked.

"Mipsy be checking master Harry." With that she popped away, after some moments she returned back with Mewtwo.

"Hello Harry, do you need something from me." Mewtwo asked.

I nodded and said, "I don't want something Mewtwo, it's all your decision. A few days ago, I had to rescue Lugia's mother from Team Rocket and today I fought a Gyarados who was on a rampage after Team Rocket forced its evolution. I wanted to ask you if you can show yourself to Lance who is the champion of Kanto and Johto and is also a member of G men and tell him about Team Rocket and Giovanni. He can help you keep your anonymity, what do you say Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo replied, "I have talked about revealing myself with Mew, she thinks that I can't hide forever and I have to eventually show up. I think she is right and if I can take down Team Rocket it will be a plus point, where are you now? I'll teleport to your location."

"Thank you Mewtwo, I am currently in Mahogany town pokemon centre. There is a nearby forest here, you can teleport there and I'll meet you there with Lance." I replied. Mewtwo nodded and ended the call.

I met Lance and said, "Come on Lance, we are going to meet your witness for Giovanni."

Lance eyes lit up, "So, he agreed?"

I nodded, "Come, he will be in the nearby forest." With that we both headed to the forest.

Once we reached there I saw a figure in a brown overcoat with a hood standing in the shadows, Mewtwo came out and took off his coat. Lance was shocked, "What pokemon is that?"

Mewtwo answered, "I am Mewtwo, I was cloned from old Mew DNA by team Rocket on Giovanni's orders but I was able to escape."

Lance nodded, "Wow, Team Rocket cloned a legendary pokemon. I think once we register you in the pokemon index we can take you as a witness against Giovanni."

"But it will reveal Mewtwo to the whole world." I said.

Lance shook his head, "There can be some special cases, there is a rule that Pokemon League president can hold off the information on a pokemon from everyone if there is a reason to do so. This rule has never been implemented before but we can do it, I can convince Charles to do so and then we will have Giovanni under our wraps."

I looked towards Mewtwo, "I agree and I don't want to hide anymore, you can share my information in public. They won't be able to catch me I am still powerful if not more so than Mew, I come into the category of a legendry pokemon."

Lance looked at me, "Mewtwo isn't your pokemon."

I laughed and shook my head, "Nah, Mewtwo is just a friend. If he was my pokemon there was no chance that I would have lost the Indigo League final. Mewtwo is powerful enough to go toe to toe with a Rayquaza."

Lance smiled and looked towards Mewtwo, "We should head to the league headquarters and we will register you into pokemon index. Can you fly?"

Mewtwo nodded, "I can but I can also teleport you there."

Lance nodded, "Then we will teleport." Mewtwo nodded and again put on his overcoat, "See you in the Johto league Harry and good luck for your gym battle. I'll also warn my cousin Clair about you, she is the gym leader of Blackthorn City gym." I nodded and Mewtwo teleported away to League headquarters with Lance.

XXXXXX

The next morning, I headed for the Mahogany town gym which was an ice type gym. When I stepped inside the gym I met a woman, "Hello I am Harry Potter and I am here for a gym battle."

"Oh, I am Shelia. Pryce is the gym leader and he is near the swimming pool, wait in the battlefield I'll call him." After saying that she left.

I looked around the battlefield, it was fully covered in snow thankfully I had made my pokemon run on Ice field to train for battlefield like this. An old man entered from other side of the battlefield with Shelia, it was the gym leader Pryce.

Pryce looked at me and said, "So, you are Harry Potter. I should thank you for stopping the Gyarados tomorrow, I was on my way to battle it but you and Lance took care of it. How is that Gyarados now?"

"Gyarados is fine but I gave it to Lance, he can handle Gyarados rage better. Gyarados was forcefully evolved by Team Rocket that's why in was on a rampage. Even after it was knocked out it still hadn't cool down, Lance would do a better job than me on handling a raging Gyarados." I answered.

Pryce nodded, "Hmm, good choice. Even Lance would have trouble in calming down a raging Gyarados, and he would have to take its responsibility of all the damage done by Gyarados. Well you are here for a gym battle, right?" I nodded, "Then get ready for it, Shelia please referee the battle."

Shelia nodded and took her position as referee, "This gym battle for the Glacier Badge between gym leader Pryce and challenger Harry will be a two on two pokemon battle. Trainers chose your first pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Go Dewgong." Pryce released his first pokemon.

I called out my first choice, "Luxray, you are up first."

Luxray came out on the field and used Electric Terrain, Dewgong starts the battle with Ice Shard but Luxray counters with Thunderbolt, Dewgong quickly used Hail to hide herself in the snow. Luxray was unable to see Dewgong but on my command used Shock Wave that hit Dewgong and it yelped in pain, Luxray followed the sound to Dewgong and bit down on it with Thunder Fang. Dewgong tried to get away from Luxray's jaw but Luxray's hold was too strong for it.

"Dewgong use Drill Run." Pryce commanded.

Dewgong rotated its horn and hit Luxray with Drill Run, Luxray was thrown back but Hail also cleared out. Dewgong was in pain after being hit by Luxray's attack and it used Sheer Cold, Luxray slowly got up but was nearly froze with Sheer Cold. Luxray was able to power out his wat through it and used a devastating Thunder that hit Dewgong head on. Dewgong was knocked out unconscious with swirl in his eyes.

"Dewgong is unable to battle, Pryce select your next pokemon." Shelia announced.

Pryce recalled Dewgong and sent out his last pokemon, "Go my friend." The pokemon that Pryce sent out was a Piloswine.

Luxray dashed forward toward Piloswine and then bit down with Fire Fang, Piloswine shook himself and threw back Luxray and hit him with multiple Mud Bombs, Luxray was knocked out cold.

"Luxray is unable to battle, Harry send in your last pokemon." Sheila announced.

I recalled Luxray, "Blastoise you are up."

Piloswine started the match up with Ice Beam and Blastoise replied with his own Ice Beam, the two Ice Beam were equal in power and they cancelled each other. Blastoise quickly hit Piloswine with an Aura Sphere which sent Piloswine hurling back. Piloswine got back up and charged forward with Takedown but Blastoise replied with Skull Bash, Skull Bash was much powerful and it sent Piloswine flying back.

Piloswine slowly got back up but it was panting then suddenly it was covered in white light and evolved into Mamoswine, Pryce smiled, "Well it looks like your Blastoise was challenging enough for my Piloswine to make it evolve at last."

Mamoswine hit Blastoise with Earthquake and when Blastoise was unbalanced it fired a Hyper Beam, Blastoise was disoriented but he was able to go back into his shell and defend himself from Hyper Beam. Blastoise spun while still inside his shell and used Hydro Pump, Mamoswine was hit with multiple Hydro Pumps. I could see that Mamoswine was getting tired but used another Ice Beam at Blastoise.

"Blastoise use Aqua Jet into that Ice Beam and make it an Ice Jet." I shouted.

Blastoise charged through the Ice Beam with Aqua Jet and the water freeze, Blastoise hit Mamoswine with Ice Jet which sent Mamoswine hurling back.

"Let's finish it Blastoise, Hydro Cannon back to back." I finished.

Blastoise used Hydro Cannon from both of his cannon back to back, two Hydro Cannons hit Mamoswine continuously and it was knocked out unconscious.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle, the winner is Harry." Shelia declared me the winner.

I recalled Blastoise and Pryce recalled Mamoswine and came toward me, "That was an interesting battle young man, Piloswine is one of my strongest pokemon. Here, the Glacier badge your proof of winning in the Mahogany city gym. I took the Glacier badge, "Thanks Pryce." After that I left the gym for the pokemon centre.

XXXXXX

After defeating Pryce and getting my seventh badge I headed for Blackthorn city to challenge Clair for my final and eighth badge of Johto, in the way while training my pokemon Houndour evolved into Houndoom. It took me nearly a week to reach Blackthorn city, I was nearly on the outskirt of Blackthorn city when I saw a pokemon I definitely wanted, a Bagon. Blackthorn city was famous for many dragon type pokemon but getting an Bagon was very rare. I ran toward the Bagon who was happily going on his merry way, "Hey Bagon wait up."

Bagon turned around at looked at me, "Hey Bagon, lets battle. If you win you can go on your way but if I win you will become a part of my team." Bagon nodded and get ready for battle. "Sneasel come out." I decided to go with type advantage.

Bagon started the battle with Ember, Sneasel countered Ember with Ice Shard. Sneasel hit Bagon with Feint attack but Bagon quickly recovered and hit back Sneasel with Dragon Breath. Bagon charged forward with Headbutt but Sneasel used Double Time to dodge and used Ice Beam, Bagon hit a copy of Sneasel with Headbutt and was unable to dodge the incoming Ice Beam. Bagon didn't have much left in him as his resistance to ice type attacks was very low, but it slowly got back up.

Bagon dashed forward and hit Sneasel with Dragon Claw, Sneasel was thrown back and collided with a nearby tree. "Get up Sneasel." I shouted, Sneasel groggily got up, "Let's finish this use Blizzard." Blizzard hit Bagon dead on and it was knocked out. I quickly threw an empty pokeball and caught Bagon, Sneasel picked up Bagon's pokeball and gave it to me. "Thank you Sneasel, after this gym battle I'll look for a Razor Claw and evolve you into Weavile." Sneasel smiled as I returned him to his pokeball. I scanned Bagon with my pokedex.

" **Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon. Bagon dreams of being able to fly through the air. When frustrated from not flying, Bagon uses its head to smash rocks into powder. Bagon bashes itself against large rocks until its head eventually grows as hard as steel. Some theories suggest that its behaviour of forcefully bashing its head into things stimulates cells that affect its evolution. This Bagon is a male.**

 **Abilities- Rock Head, Sheer Force (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known Moves- Ember, Headbutt, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Bite, Crunch, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rage, Dragon Rush, Fire Fang, Hydro Pump, Twister."**

"Hmm it's comparatively young but Hydro Pump is surprising." I said to myself, afterwards I headed to the Blackthorn city pokemon centre. After healing my pokemon in the pokemon centre I headed for the Blackthorn city gym.

When I reached the gym, I saw a woman chatting up with Liza the caretaker of Characific Valley. They both turned around and looked at me, "Hey Harry, so you are finally here for your gym battle. This is Clair the gym leader of Blackthorn city gym and my best friend." Liza introduced me and Clair.

"So, you are the Harry Potter I heard so much about from Liza and then a few days ago Lance also mentioned you." Clair said.

I smiled, "It looks like I am getting popular, still I am here for my final badge."

Clair nodded, "Sure, it will be a three on three pokemon battle. Follow me."

I followed Clair and Liza to the inside of the gym where the battlefield was situated, it was a water battlefield.

An old man took the position of referee and Liza sat down on the area for spectators. "This Blackthorn City gym battle for the Rising Badge will be a three on three pokemon battle between the gym leader Clair and challenger Harry Potter. The first trainer to defeat three of his opponent's pokemon will be the winner, furthermore only challenger is allowed to substitute. Trainers chose your first pokemon and let the battle begin." Referee announced.

"Kingdra go." Claire selected her first pokemon for the battle.

I sent out my first pokemon for the battle, "Lapras you are up."

Both pokemon stared at each other while floating on the water, Kingdra started the battle with Dragon Pulse but Lapras countered it with her own Dragon Pulse. The two Dragon Pulse cancelled each other, Lapras used Sing and put Kingdra in sleep. Kingdra used Sleep Talk which resulted in a Hydro Pump that hit Lapras but since it was a water type attack it didn't affect Lapras due to his ability Water Absorb. Lapras used Dream Eater on Kingdra and Kingdra cried out in pain but was still asleep, Lapras followed it up with another Dragon Pulse.

Dragon Pulse really hurt Kingdra and she again shouted in pain and agony but her sleep was broken, Kingdra hit Lapras with a Twister and then followed it up with Dragon Pulse. Lapras hit with Twister and was thrown back but before she could get up she was again hit with Dragon Pulse. Both Lapras and Kingdra were panting but then Claire made a mistake.

"Kingdra use Hydro Pump." Claire shouted.

I grinned, "Thankyou Clair, let it hit Lapras."

Hydro Pump hit Lapras and restored her health, "My Lapras ability is Water Absorb Clair, so your Hydro Pump was a gift for her. Lapras finish it up, use Outrage."

"Dodge it Kingdra." Clair shouted.

But it was of no use as Kingdra was very tired and the Outrage hit its target knocking out Kingdra unconscious.

"Kingdra is unable to battle, gym leader chose your second pokemon." Referee announced.

Clair recalled Kingdra, "Go Gyarados."

"Lapras use Perish Song." I said to Lapras.

Clair shook her head, "Damn, Gyarados use Thunder."

Lapras tried to get out of the way but it was of no use and the crackling Thunder attack hit her, she was hurt and very tired but replied with his own Thunder. Gyarados decided to not dodge and took the Thunder head on and hit Lapras with Hyper Beam, the Hyper Beam hit Lapras knocking her out.

"Lapras is unable to battle, Challenger please use your next pokemon." Referee shouted.

I recalled Lapras, "I have one pokemon that has been waiting for a long time to battle in an official pokemon battle, go Articuno."

"For real." Clair asked looking at Articuno in shock.

"You have a Articuno." Liza shouted from the side lines.

I smiled, "I caught her just before coming to Johto."

Clair said to Gyarados, "Use Hyper Beam, Gyarados."

Articuno dodged the Hyper Beam by using Agility, Gyarados fell down unconscious due to Perish Song.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, gym leader send out your last pokemon." Referee declared.

Clair recalled Gyarados, "Go Dragonite."

Referee pulled a hatch and the whole roof opened up, "The battle will now include sky too."

Articuno used a powerful Hail that covered the whole area, Dragonite used Thunder but Articuno dodged it and hit Dragonite with Ice Beam. Dragonite charged forward at Articuno and hit back Articuno with Steel Wings. Articuno was hurled back but she hit Back Dragonite with Ancient Power, Dragonite fell down to the ground but quickly got up and used Stone Edge. Articuno used Aurora Veil to reduce the damage from attacks before the Stone Edge hit her.

Stone Edge hit Articuno and she too fell down to the ground but quickly recovered and hit back Dragonite with a combination of Steel Wing and Aerial Ace. Dragonite was thrown back as the combination of flying and steel type attack hit it, Dragonite got up and used Hyper Beam, Articuno replied with her own Hyper Beam. The two Hyper Beam collided in mid-air and exploded, Dragonite quickly used Extreme Speed and hit Articuno with Fire Punch and then Thunder Punch, Articuno was smashed onto the ground by the power of the two attacks of Dragonite.

Clair shouted, "Finish it Dragonite use Outrage."

"Articuno use Substitute." I shouted.

Articuno slowly got up but used Substitute in time, the Outrage hit a copy of Articuno. Dragonite used Fire Blast but Articuno countered it with Ice Beam, the two attacks collided and cancelled each other. Articuno used Blizzard and Dragonite was unable to dodge, Dragonite was nearly worn out and it fell down on the ground but slowly got back up.

"Dragonite give it all you got, Giga Impact." Clair said to Dragonite.

"You too Articuno, Giga Impact" I replied.

Both pokemon sped toward each other with incredible speed and collided with their respective Giga Impact in a massive explosion. As the smoke cleared both pokemon were lying on the ground panting heavily, Articuno was first to get up but Dragonite wasn't in any condition to do so but he still showed great resilience and stood up on its knees.

I smiled, "Your Dragonite is resilient Clair I'll give you that but I'll be winning this battle, Articuno let's finish it up use Sheer Cold."

Articuno turned down the temperature at an exponential rate and especially around Dragonite, Dragonite couldn't bear the cold and fell down unconscious.

Referee stuttered in the cold, "Dragonite is unable to battle, the winner is Articuno and the challenger Harry Potter."

Articuno stopped the cold and gave some air to breathe, "You were awesome Articuno." Articuno smiled happily as I recalled her to her pokeball.

Clair recalled her fallen Dragonite and came toward me, Liza also came out of the stands. "That was a battle I have enjoyed after a long time, your Articuno was a complete surprise. I was expecting your Charizard or Dragonite or your Togekiss but not an Articuno." Clair said.

Liza also added, "Yeah, Articuno was amazing. Where did you get it?"

I smiled and answered, "I first met Articuno during my Kanto journey in the Kanto mountain range, I challenged her to a battle with Charizard. It was a good battle but she defeated my Charizard. After that loss Charizard started training like crazy and I had to stop him sometime to not overexert himself but the training showed its result, that is the reason he nearly defeated Rayquaza. Just before coming to Johto I again visited the mountain range and I challenged Articuno again, this time Charizard was the winner."

"Wow, I knew your Charizard was strong after all he defeated 11 strongest Charizard of Characific valley including the Elder." Liza commented.

"Yes, Lance said that your Charizard was exceptional but an Articuno that is something else, you don't see a legendry pokemon every day. Here the Rising badge, proof of your win in Blackthorn city gym." Clair said and gave me my final badge.

I took the badge and thanked her. Clair continued, "Only one month is left for the Johto league which is also called Silver Conference will be held at the base of Mt. Silver. I think you have enough time to reach there and train your pokemon on the way."

I nodded, "Thanks for telling me Clair, this time I am going to win the league."

With that I said goodbye to both Liza and Clair and left the gym.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Next chapter is the Johto League._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F._

 _Heracross M, Espeon M, Sneasel M, Houndoom M, Elekid F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Larvitar M, Phanpy F, Bagon M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

For the next month I slowly moved towards Mt. Silver while training my pokemons vigorously, I found a Razor Claw for Sneasel and evolved him into Weavile. Just a week before the Johto league I called Sirius to know what he is doing and how the work is progressing.

Sirius received the call, "Hey pup, how have you been? Have you got your 8 badges?"

I nodded, "Yup Padfoot, I am fine by the way. How's your work going?"

Sirius grinned, "I am nearly finished with it, a month more I would guess and then we will set up the store all over the world. We are getting rich day by day and our products have been in great demand especially my joke products."

I eyed him, "Really Sirius, joke products? I am not a fool."

Sirius pouted, "Come on pup but still business is going well."

"How about your love life, who's next?" I asked, half expecting some another famous name.

Sirius grinned, "I am still in contact with Cynthia and we have gone on total 5 dates."

I was shocked, it wasn't Sirius nature to stay in a relationship. "What's different about this one?" I asked.

Sirius sighed, "I don't know pup, I feel the same way with Cynthia like prongs was when he saw Lily. Your father was in love with your mother from the day he saw her on the train, my case is the same."

"Well good luck then, she is a very important, dangerous and talented person." I commented.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, she also knows that I am hiding something from her but thankfully she didn't press on it. I like her pup, I think I am in love."

I stared at him, "Padfoot are you sure?" Sirius nodded and I grinned, "Looks like Padfoot finally got his match, well if things really progresses too far between you two then I guess you can tell her the truth about us."

"What if she doesn't accept me then?" Sirius asked.

"One-word Sirius, Obliviate." I answered seriously.

Sirius shivered, "I hope that doesn't happen. Well best of luck for the league Harry, I'll come and watch the Semi-finals and finals." I nodded and ended the call.

I reached Mt. Silver four days before the league was scheduled to start, I registered myself for the league and was given a room in a good hotel to stay for the entire duration of the league. Over the next few days I saw many trainers that included Blue and Red too.

I was standing with around 100 trainers when a runner came with the torch burning with the Sacred Fire of Ho-Oh, she ran of the podium and lit up the main big torch which officially started the Silver Conference. The pokemon league president, Mr Charles Goodshow addressed the gathered trainers. "Welcome everyone who is here for the inauguration of this year's Silver Conference, trainers you have beaten 8 gyms and travelled all over Johto on your quest to take part in the Silver Conference, I congratulate all of you and we will expect some great battles from you."

The audience cheered and clapped, I also clapped with the other trainers as Mr Goodshow continued. "For the first round is a knockout round where we will be having a two on two pokemon battles between two randomly selected trainers. The winner in this round will be further divided into group of three, it will be a round robin tournament where you will battle the two members of your team and the winner with most points will advance to the top 16. Now please check your pokedex for your opponent and your timing for your battle, I wish you all a very good luck for your upcoming battles and may the best trainer win." With that he ended the speech and the stadium was filled with sound of cheers and clapping.

I got the notification that I was facing a trainer Jacey after an hour, so I left the stadium to select my pokemon for the battle. The first-round battle with Jacey was a quick win for me, I used Aerodactyl to defeat Jacey's Noctowl and Quilava, with that I qualified for the next round. Once the first round ended there were only 48 trainers left, I could see Blue and Red on the list of trainers who qualified for the next round. We all were randomly divided in to group of 3 named from Group A to Group P, I was in Group G with two other trainers Bethany and Jack.

The next day I had my first battle with Bethany, it was a two on two pokemon battle. I used Tauros and Umbreon to defeat her Electivire and Gengar in a gruesome battle, Bethany was a very good trainer but I was here to win this tournament. The next battle was between Jack and Bethany, Bethany used her Nidoking and Skarmory to beat Jack's Azumarill and Croconaw. Next was my battle with Jack, Jack used Croconaw and Magcargo in the battle. I defeated Jack's pokemon with my Rhydon only. With two wins I advanced to the next round into the top 16, Red and Blue also won in their group to advance to in to the top 16.

After the end of round robin tournament, the top 16 battles were announced and it would be a three on three pokemon battle and I was facing a trainer named Kenny. Interestingly one of the battles of top 16 was between two friends and long-time rivals it was the battle between Red and Blue, the two friends and rivals were finally going to face each other in an official league battle and it was bound to be exciting and interesting.

Red and Blue battle was the first battle of the top 16, I saw Blue's grandfather prof Oak and Red's mom were there to watch the battle. The battle was intense just as I thought it would be, both trainers started with flying type pokemon. Red used Pidgeot and Blue used his Fearrow and after the intense battle between the two flying types they both knocked out each other finishing their battle in a draw. Blue used his Arcanine next and Red chose his Pikachu, it was a battle of two speedy pokemon as both Arcanine and Pikachu were lightning fast. But in the end Pikachu was able to come on top with a powerful Volt Tackle, Blue last pokemon was his starter and his strongest pokemon, his Blastoise. Blastoise quickly defeated Pikachu knocking it out of the battle, Red's last pokemon was his Charizard. Red was at type advantage but with some quick thinking he was able to turn the table on Blue, finally Charizard took Blastoise up into air for a ride and then finished it with Seismic Toss. The winner of this long-waited battle was Red and thankfully Blue wasn't jealous as he smiled and congratulated Red for qualifying to the Quarter Finals.

After two more battles it was time for my battle with Kenny, we both stood on the opposite side of the field as referee did his formalities, "This league battle will be a three on three pokemon battle between Kenny and Harry, the first trainer to knock out three of his opponent pokemon will win the battle. Furthermore, you are allowed to substitute anytime in between battle, please release you first pokemon and let the battle begin"

"Nidoking you are up." I released my first pokemon.

Kenny chose his first pokemon, "Scizor let's go."

Scizor ran at Nidoking with Night Slash but Nidoking didn't try to dodge and waited for Scizor, just as Scizor was about to hit Nidoking grabbed the hands of Scizor and used Flamethrower on Scizor at such a close distance. Scizor was thrown back badly injured but got back up and used Flash Cannon which hit Nidoking, Scizor didn't gave a chance to Nidoking for recovering and hit him with a combination of Steel Wing and Acrobatics. Nidoking was thrown back but got back up and used Fire Blast but this time Scizor was able to dodge, Nidoking again used a combination of Aerial Ace and Metal Claw but this time Nidoking hit back with Counter and Scizor was thrown back the way he came.

"Finish this Nidoking, Fire Blast." I shouted.

"Dodge it Scizor." Kenny shouted at his fallen Scizor."

Scizor tried to get up and dodge the Fire Blast but it was too hurt and exhausted to do so, the Fire Blast hit Scizor knocking it out unconscious.

"Scizor is unable to battle, Kenny chose your next pokemon." Referee said.

Kenny recalled his fallen Scizor and released his next pokemon, "Ursaring stand by for battle."

Ursaring ran at Nidoking with Ice forming in his hands, Nidoking replied to the Ice Punch with Fire Punch. The pokemon collided with their punches but both were equally powerful and they were pushed back but Nidoking used that moment to poison Ursaring with Venoshock. Ursaring cried out in pain as it was poisoned but pull through and hit Nidoking with a Hammer Arm, Nidoking was thrown back but Ursaring wasn't planning to give it any respite and followed it up with Hyper Beam.

I shouted at Nidoking to dodge but Nidoking was a bit slow and the Hyper Beam hit him knocking him out of consciousness. "Nidoking is unable to battle, Harry select your next pokemon." Referee declared.

I recalled Nidoking and sent out my second pokemon, "Heracross you are up."

Ursaring ran at Heracross with Fire Punch but Heracross used his relatively small size to his advantage, Heracross sidestepped Ursaring and then beat up Ursaring with Close Combat. Ursaring was nearly done for the count as it was badly poisoned and then was hit with powerful close Combat, it used all of his strength to fire a Hyper Beam at Heracross.

Heracross nearly dodged the Hyper Beam and it was a very close call, "Heracross finish it up with Seismic Toss."

Heracross dashed at Ursaring and picked it up into the air and then spun for a while and smashed Ursaring into the ground with Seismic Toss, Ursaring didn't get back up.

"Ursaring is unable to battle, Kenny chose your last pokemon." Referee declared.

Kenny threw his pokeball and called out his last pokemon, "Houndoom go."

I quickly recalled Heracross, "It's your turn Aerodactyl."

Aerodactyl came out and circled Houndoom like it was his prey and he was the Predator, Houndoom snarled in defiance and jumped at Aerodactyl with Thunder Fang. But Aerodactyl was much faster and he manoeuvred himself in the air to dodge the Thunder Fang and hit Houndoom with an Aqua Tail sending it smashing on the ground. Aerodactyl was proving his dominance and didn't gave Houndoom any time to recover, Aerodactyl dashed toward the ground and smashed his wings in the ground to use Stone Edge. Houndoom groggily got up after being hit by Aqua Tail as Kenny shouted at it to dodge but it was too late, Houndoom was hit with Stone Edge.

Houndoom slowly got back up as Aerodactyl roared at it and used Solar Beam, Aerodactyl was taken by surprise as the Solar Beam hit him and he fell down to the ground. Houndoom quickly used this opportunity to use Thunder Fang again and this time it was successful, Aerodactyl snarled in pain and flew back up in to the air with Houndoom cringing to him. Aerodactyl shook his body sending Houndoom crashing on the ground.

"Finish it up Aerodactyl, Hyper Beam." I shouted.

Houndoom met his doom as the Hyper Beam hit it knocking it out unconscious, with that I won the battle and advanced to the top 8. "Houndoom is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Harry Potter who will be advancing to the top 8." Referee confirmed my victory and ended the battle.

After a day break the quarter final matches were announced, I was a facing a female trainer named Bella, my match was the fourth and last battle of top 8. In the second quarter final battle Red faced an experienced trainer from Hoenn, Harrison. It was an exciting battle both were down to their last pokemon and their starter, Red with his trustee Charizard and Harrison with his Hoenn fire type starters final evolution Blaziken. In a long and literally heated battle Blaziken came on top just by few moments as Charizard was first to drop down unconscious and Blaziken followed him a few moments later.

I later met up with Red who was talking with his mother and prof Oak, I greeted them. "Hello prof Oak, Miss Ketchum, Red."

"Oh, hey Harry." Red replied.

"Hello Harry." Prof Oak and Miss Ketchum greeted me together.

"Hey Red that was a great battle." I commented

Red nodded, "Yeah but Harrison was a bit stronger than me."

"He is more experienced than you, I checked his record and this was his fourth league. But still you were great and you would have for sure if not for Blaziken endurance." I said to Red.

Prof Oak nodded, "Yes, experience is something that can be a big factor. What are you going to do next?"

Red smiled, "I have always wanted to be the Kanto Champion, I'll train my pokemon more and travel around other regions just to catch some strong pokemon. Then I'll again go for the Indigo league, what's Blue going to do prof Oak?"

Prof Oak smiled, "Looks like you'll have Blue as your rival till the end, Blue is also going to do the same as you."

"Well looks like I'll have to look for some new rivals for other regions." I commented.

"You are stronger than us Harry, but still we will have our battle in the future and I am going to defeat you." Red said.

I nodded and then looked at prof Oak, "Prof Oak did you found out anything on Mega Evolution."

"Mega Evolution, what's that?" Red asked.

Prof Oak nodded, "Yes, I was going to tell you soon. From what prof Sycamore told me Mega Evolution is a temporary evolution that can only be achieved by few pokemons who are fully evolved or don't have any evolution. Every pokemon who can mega evolve has a mega stone of his own like your Charizard mega stone which is called Charizardite and the trainer will hold on to the key stone which is the smaller stone you showed me. From what prof Sycamore said those who use mega evolution usually keep their stone in a wrist band or some easily accessible place, the mega stone of a pokemon is tied to the pokemon itself."

I nodded as prof Oak continued, "For mega evolution there needs to be a strong bond between pokemon and its trainer, when in a middle of battle the trainer can touch the key stone with him and the pokemon mega stone will respond to the key stone helping the pokemon to evolve further and a get a temporary boost in its power and once the battle ends the pokemon will revert back to his original state. There are very few pokemon whose mega evolution has been confirmed and fortunately the final evolution of all three kanto starter can mega evolve, the amazing thing is the mega evolution of Charizard. Charizard is the only pokemon that can evolve into two different mega evolution known as Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y, Mega Charizard X is the most common and with this mega evolution Charizard changes to a Dragon and Fire type but Mega Charizard X is just known in study and it remains of the same Flying and Fire Type."

"The mega stone I got for Charizard was it for Mega Charizard Y or Mega Charizard X." I asked.

"Prof Sycamore showed me a Charizardite X which one of his assistant found for himself and it was black and blue in colour but yours is orange so I would say that it is for Mega Charizard Y. Also, I would recommend that you don't try this during the tournament until you definitely need it as there is a chance that your pokemon will lost control with the influx of power, it takes time to master mega evolution." prof Oak said.

I nodded, "I'll keep that in mind professor, now I have to search for mega stones for my other pokemon."

Red asked, "Where did you get your stones Harry?"

"I got the key stone while digging at Grampa Canyon the same day I caught Aerodactyl and saved you. Have you been to Characific valley?"

Red nodded, "Yes, my Charizard is staying there to train with the wild Charizard. There is a Charizard who is more than 700 years old there."

I nodded, "Yes I know and they call him the Elder. My Charizard defeated 10 strongest Charizard of Characific Valley in a 10 on 1 match and then faced the Elder and defeated him too to go inside the cave where the Mega stone was located."

Red looked at me in shock, "For real, my Charizard couldn't beat any Charizard staying there they were that strong."

I smiled, "Well my Charizard is special, thanks for telling me prof Oak I'll be going now. I have to select my team for the battle tomorrow."

Prof Oak nodded, "Good luck Harry we will be cheering for you, I don't think there is any legendry waiting for you this time to stop you from winning the league."

"This time even legendries will not stop me from winning." I replied with determination and left the group after saying goodbye.

The next day I was standing across Bella waiting to start the quarter final battle, referee took his position and announced, "This Silver Conference quarter final battle between Bella and Harry will be a full six on six battles, both trainers are allowed to substitute whenever they wish. Furthermore, when one or both trainer loses three of his or her pokemon we will have a short break. Trainers chose your first pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Go Poliwrath." Bella released her first pokemon.

"Politoed you are up." I released my first pokemon.

The two evolutions of Poliwhirl eyed each other, Poliwhirl dashed at Politoed with Dynamic Punch but Politoed sidestepped out of the way at the last moment and hit Poliwhirl with Psychic. Poliwhirl got back up and took hold of Politoed and threw her with Submission, Politoed quickly got up on his feet and used Perish Song. Poliwhirl dashed forward at Politoed and hit her with Dual Chop, Poliwrath followed it up by using Psychic. Politoed was unable to dodge the Dual Chop as it hit her and threw her back but she jumped to the side avoiding the Psychic attack from Poliwrath and used her own Psychic which hit its target.

"Poliwrath use Focus Punch." Bella shouted.

"Dodge it Politoed." I shouted back.

Politoed tried to jump away from Poliwrath's Focus Punch but Poliwrath was able to change its direction at last moment hitting Politoed dead on. Politoed was knocked out unconscious and Poliwhirl soon followed as the Perish song took effect.

"Both Politoed and Poliwrath are unable to battle, trainers select your next pokemon." Referee declared.

We both recalled our pokemon as Bella used her next pokemon, "Croconaw let's go."

I used my second pokemon, "Misdreavus you are up girl."

Bella was going to recall Croconaw so I commanded, "Misdreavus use Mean Look."

Mean Look hit Croconaw making him unable to get back, Croconaw dashed forward at Misdreavus to use Crunch. Misdreavus levitated upward in the air and Croconaw missed the chance to use Crunch but Misdreavus quickly used Shockwave to paralyze Croconaw. Croconaw was very slow and trying to overpower the paralysation but Misdreavus ever the opportunist used a powerful Thunder at Croconaw who was unable to dodge out of the way. The paralysis was removed from Croconaw but it was nearly done for as the thunder hurt hit badly but it was able to slowly stand up and hit Misdreavus with Shadow Claw.

Misdreavus was thrown back by the shadow Claw but quickly got back up, "Finish it Misdreavus use another Thunder."

"Get out from there Croconaw." Bella shouted in worry.

But it was of no use as Croconaw was too slow to dodge the Thunder again, it was knocked out with swirl on his eyes.

"Croconaw is unable to battle, Bella take out your third pokemon." Referee said.

Bella recalled Croconaw and sent out her third pokemon, "Let's go Houndoom"

Houndoom came out and hit Misdreavus with Feint Attack and then bit down on her with Crunch, Misdreavus tried to get out but Houndoom hold was too strong. Misdreavus used Dazzling Gleam to momentarily blind Houndoom and get out of its jaw, Houndoom quickly recovered and hit Misdreavus with Foul Play due to which Misdreavus started attacking herself in confusion but Misdreavus finally steadied herself and hit back Houndoom with Power Gem.

Houndoom was thrown back as Power Gem hit it, Misdreavus didn't let Houndoom recover and used Thunder again but this time on Houndoom. Houndoom cried out in agony as the Thunder hit it but it got back up, Houndoom was dazed but still was able to use Dark Pulse. Misdreavus used Substitute at last moment to dodge the Dark Pulse and hit Houndoom with another Power Gem.

I could see that Misdreavus was tired out and was on last of her strength and Houndoom was still riling to go on, "Misdreavus use Destiny Bond." I commanded.

"Houndoom Inferno." Bella shouted.

Destiny Bond hit Houndoom as it used Inferno, Misdreavus was in no condition to dodge and the Inferno hit her knocking her out, Houndoom also fell down unconscious due to Destiny Bond.

"Both Houndoom and Misdreavus are unable to battle, since one trainer has lost three of her pokemon we will have a short break." Referee announced and headed out of the arena. Bella and me also walked away toward our waiting room.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Next is the Johto League semi-final and final._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F._

 _Heracross M, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M, Electabuzz F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Larvitar M, Phanpy F, Bagon M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

After a short 15 minutes break we were back at the arena as the referee started, "Now, we will have a field change." The previous rock field slid aside as an arena of water with a bit of ground on the sides came into view. "The battlefield will be ground and water, trainers take out your pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Gyarados you are up." Bella released her fourth pokemon.

"Lapras let's go." I sent out my third choice.

Gyarados roared and started things up with Thunder, Lapras replied with her own Thunder. The two Thunder collided with a big bang and cancelled each Other, Gyarados trapped Lapras by using a Hurricane and Lapras was thrown back. Lapras quickly got back up and steadied herself and hit Gyarados with Blizzard, just as Gyarados shuddered in Blizzard Lapras used Sing to put Gyarados in sleep.

"Gyarados use Sleep Talk." Bella shouted.

Gyarados used Hydro Pump due to Sleep Talk, I grinned and said. "Awesome, Lapras let it hit and then use Dream Eater and follow it up with Thunder.

The Hydro Pump hit Lapras and restored her health due to her ability Water Absorb, Lapras used Dream Eater on the sleeping Gyarados which made it cry out in agony and before Gyarados could wake up Lapras used a powerful Thunder which nearly fried Gyarados. Gyarados slowly got back up wriggling in pain but was able to hit Lapras with Outrage, Lapras was taken by surprise and was unable to dodge the incoming Outrage.

Both Gyarados and Lapras were panting but Lapras was in better condition than Gyarados, Lapras used Future Sight and then followed it up with Ice Beam. Gyarados was able to get out of the way of Ice Beam and hit Lapras with its own Thunder attack.

"Gyarados finish it up with Outrage." Bella shouted.

"Get up and dodge Lapras." I shouted.

Fortunately for me Lapras dived under water just in time to dodge the Outrage and then came back up once the attack finished, Gyarados was deeply exhausted and I knew Lapras could go a few more rounds.

"Lapras finish it up, use Sheer Cold." I commanded.

"Gyarados let's rap this up with Hyper Beam." Bella ordered.

Gyarados was about to use Hyper Beam when the Future Sight hit it and Lapras reduced the temperature around him exponentially with Sheer Cold, Gyarados fell down unconscious and didn't get back up.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Bella chose your next pokemon." Referee announced.

Bella recalled Gyarados and send in her second last pokemon, "Go Kingdra."

"Lapras use Perish Song." I said to Lapras.

"Damn it, Kingdra use Outrage." Bella shouted.

"You too Lapras use Outrage." I shouted back.

The two Outrage collided in a big explosion, Lapras was panting with tiredness. Kingdra quickly used Dragon Pulse on Lapras, Lapras was too much exhausted to dodge as the Dragon Pulse hit her knocking her out.

"Lapras is unable to battle." Referee announced, "Harry send out your next pokemon."

"Dragonite you are up." I released my fourth pokemon.

Kingdra used Ice Beam and Dragonite dodged it with Extreme Speed, Kingdra fell down unconscious as the Perish Song took effect.

"Kingdra is unable to battle." Referee announced, "Bella send out your last pokemon."

Bella recalled her fallen Kingdra and released her last pokemon, "Charizard it's all up to you."

Charizard and Dragonite stared at each other, Charizard roared and dashed toward Dragonite with Dragon Claw but Dragonite replied with her own Dragon Claw. Both the pokemon locked both of their hands with each other by Dragon Claw but the attacks were equally powerful as a result both Dragonite and Charizard were pushed back. Charizard fired a powerful Flamethrower which hit Dragonite, Dragonite shook off the Flamethrower and hit Back Dragonite with an Aqua Tail sending it smashing on the ground. Charizard groggily got back up but was still a bit dazed from the water type attack.

"Charizard use Flare Blitz." Bella commanded.

"Ice Jet Dragonite." I said to Dragonite.

Charizard raced toward Dragonite with Flare Blitz but in reply Dragonite combined Aqua Jet with Ice Punch into Ice Jet, the two pokemon collided with their respective attack in a massive explosion in mid-air. Ice Jet was much more powerful than Flare Blitz and Charizard fell towards the water pool and Dragonite flew up without much harm. Just as Charizard was about to hit the ground it opened his eyes and flew up by vigorously flapping its wing, Charizard flew up toward Dragonite and hit her with Overheat.

Dragonite cried out in pain as she was surprised by the Overheat and was unable to dodge it in time but she was able to control herself and stay in the air. Dragonite used a powerful Thunder that Charizard was unable to dodge and this time Charizard fell down to the ground near the water with a thud.

"Get up Charizard." Bella shouted in desperation.

"Dragonite it's time to rap this up, use Draco Meteor." I said.

Charizard slowly tried to get up but was bombarded with Draco Meteors, it didn't get back up again.

"Charizard is unable to battle, with three pokemon still able to battle the winner of this battle is Harry potter." Referee declared my victory and with that I entered the semi-finals.

XXXXXX

In the semi-finals there were three other trainers including me, first was Harrison who defeated Red to reach the semi-finals. Harrison was an experienced trainer from Hoenn with his starter Torchic which later on evolved into Combusken and then Blaziken, he had been in the runner up of Sinnoh League last year. Next was Ruby who has been last year runner up of Hoenn League and at last was Dave, Dave was strong trainer from Sinnoh and he had won the last year Kalos League. The next day after the quarter finals ended we found our opponent for semi-finals, first battle between Dave and Ruby and the next was my battle with Harrison.

I was standing in stadium to look at the first final when Sirius came down and sat near me, "It's really crowded here, I had to confound a man to enter here."

I looked at him, "Why? Didn't you book the tickets?"

Sirius sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "I forgot, I thought that I will get a ticket after I reach here. So, who are you facing?"

I pointed at Harrison who was sitting some row in front of me, "That's Harrison from Hoenn Region, I am facing him in the evening." Sirius nodded and we all focused on the battle which started up.

Dave and Ruby were looking very good trainers with a diversified team, they both started with Arcanine and Houndoom respectively after a gruelling battle both Arcanine and Houndoom knocked out each other. Dave used Kingdra next and Ruby replied with Electivire, even with type disadvantage Kingdra was giving a very hard time to Electivire but at last the result was the same as the previous one, both Electivire and Kingdra were involved in a double knockout. There next pokemons were Nidoking from Dave and Nidoqueen from Ruby and the result was same as the previous one, Nidoking and Nidoqueen knocked out each other. It was after the break that the battle changed, Dave used a Dragonite who defeated Ruby's Venusaur and then tied up with her Charizard. Ruby's next and last pokemon was Garchomp, Garchomp defeated Dave's Blastoise but Dave last pokemon was Salamence. Both dragon fought hard but Salamence was much stronger and it defeated Garchomp to help Dave qualify for the finals.

In the evening it was finally time for my battle against Harrison, we both were standing on the opposite side of battlefield as Referee took his place and started his announcement, "This semi-final battle of Silver Conference between Harry and Harrison will be a full six on six pokemon battle, first we have rock type battlefield. Once any one or both the trainer lose three of their pokemon we will be having a short break and a field change. Trainers take out your first pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Rhydon you are up." I released my first pokemon.

"Steelix get ready for battle." Harrison responded with his first pokemon.

Both pokemon eyed each other and then dashed forward toward each other with Iron Tail, they met with their respective Iron Tail but were pushed back as the Iron Tails were equally powerful. Steelix bit down on Rhydon with Ice Fang, Rhydon gritted her teeth in pain and then hit Steelix with Fire Punch which forced Steelix to loosen up its Ice Fang as it was thrown back. Steelix got back up and used Earthquake which hit Rhydon making him fell down, Rhydon got back up and used his own Earthquake which hit Earthquake.

Steelix used Dragon Breath on Rhydon and Rhydon responded with Dragon Rush, Dragon Rush was able to overpower Dragon Breath and was headed towards Steelix but Steelix was able to dodge out in time. Rhydon didn't gave Steelix any time to dodge her next attack as she used a combination of Hammer Arm and Fire Punch. Steelix wasn't in a very good shape but it managed to use Flash Cannon, the Flash Cannon hit Rhydon and she was thrown back.

"Get up Rhydon and finish it with Fire Blast." I shouted.

Harrison shouted at Steelix, "Get away Steelix."

But Steelix wasn't in the stage to dodge as the Fire Blast it and it was knocked out unconscious.

"Steelix is unable to battle. Harrison select your next pokemon." Referee announced.

Harrison recalled and released his next pokemon, "Floatzel you are up."

Floatzel started the battle with Hydro Pump, the Hydro Pump hit Rhydon but Rhydon was just pushed back and then hit back Floatzel with Thunderbolt.

"How's that possible." Harrison asked in shock.

I smiled and replied, "My Rhydon loves swimming so it has natural immunity to water."

"Damn, Floatzel use Blizzard." Harrison shouted.

Floatzel used Blizzard which hit Rhydon dead on, before Rhydon could recover Floatzel used Ice Jet. Floatzel smashed onto Rhydon with Ice Jet and Rhydon fell down and didn't get back up.

"Really, my move working against me." I said.

Harrison smiled, "I watched your previous match and this combination was something that I really liked."

"Well it looks like I should be awarded for discovering an attack since so many have started to use it." I grumbled.

"Rhydon is unable to battle, Harry select your next pokemon." Referee declared.

I recalled Rhydon, "You did great girl, Snorlax you are up."

Fortunately, Snorlax came out with his eyes open. Floatzel started the matchup and hit Snorlax with Hydro Pump but Snorlax simply showed his belly to stop the Hydro Pump. The Hydro Pump was only strong enough to push back Snorlax by a couple of steps, Snorlax used Shock Wave that hit Floatzel momentarily paralyzing it. Floatzel nearly broke out of paralysis when Snorlax hit and he hit hard, Snorlax used a devastating Thunder on the paralyzed Floatzel and Floatzel was shocked badly to the next day. Floatzel wasn't in a great shape but slowly got back up but he was barely standing.

"Floatzel use Giga Impact, give it everything you got." Harrison shouted.

"Snorlax use Hyper Beam." I shouted back.

Floatzel ran at Snorlax with Giga Impact but Snorlax fired a Hyper Beam on the incoming Floatzel, Floatzel was able to power his way through the Hyper Beam and hit Snorlax and it resulting in an explosion. As the smoke cleared Snorlax was found sitting on the ground panting and Floatzel was knocked out unconsciousness.

"Floatzel is unable to battle. Harrison release your next pokemon." Referee announced.

Harrison returned back Floatzel and sent out his third pokemon, "Hypno you are up."

Snorlax used Rest to get his energy back, Hypno used Dream Eater on the sleeping Snorlax. Snorlax was still using Rest so I told him to use Sleep Talk, thankfully Snorlax hit back Hypno with Gunk Shot. Hypno didn't any get time to dodge and the Gunk Shot poisoned it badly, Hypno got back up and hit Snorlax with Dream Eater. I again commanded Snorlax to use Sleep Talk and thankfully Snorlax was able to hit back Hypno with Shadow Ball.

"It's time to get up Snorlax." I shouted and Snorlax opened his eyes and fixed his eyes on Hypno.

Hypno used Future Sight while Snorlax ran at Hypno to use Crunch but Hypno was able to dodge it and hit Snorlax with Brick Break, Snorlax reeled back as it was hurt but then jumped high and smashed on top of Hypno with Heavy Slam. Hypno was flat under Snorlax and as Snorlax got up and moved away Hypno was lying inside the ground flat out unconscious, just as referee was about to declare Snorlax the winner the Future Sight opened up and hit Snorlax. Snorlax was hit badly and he didn't have much to go on as his Rest was interrupted by Dream Eaters, he fell down unconscious with Hypno.

"Both Snorlax and Hypno are unable to battle, as Harrison has lost three of his pokemon we will have a short 15 minutes break." Referee announced and left his position.

Both Harrison and I walked out of the arena to our respective waiting room for a short break, I decided to fill my stomach in this short break as the battle was making me hungry. After the break I was back on the arena and this time the battlefield was changed to grass, referee took his position and continued the battle, "Now we will have the grass battlefield, trainers release your next pokemon and continue the battle."

"Aerodactyl you are up." I released my third pokemon.

"Weavile take the field." Harrison released his fourth pokemon.

Weavile started the battle with Ice Beam but Aerodactyl dodged it and used Earthquake, Weavile was able to jump high into the air and dodge the Earthquake. Weavile hit Aerodactyl with Feint Attack but Aerodactyl was able to hit back Weavile with his Dragon Claw, the two pokemon were thrown back as they were hit with powerful attacks. Weavile used a powerful Blizzard which stopped Aerodactyl on its tracks and Weavile followed it up with Night Slash, Aerodactyl was able to power through the Blizzard and hit back the incoming Weavile with Fire Blast. Weavile was unable to use Night Slash as Aerodactyl hit with a hot and burning Fire Blast, Weavile was sent back flying.

Weavile got back up although a bit slowly as it was hurt and tired and hit Aerodactyl with Payback, Aerodactyl couldn't dodge and was thrown back. Both the pokemon were panting hard. Aerodactyl smashed his wings on the ground and used Stone Edge, Weavile didn't have much energy to dodge as the Rock Edge hit it but it was not planning to give up and slowly stood back up heavily panting and so was Aerodactyl.

"Weavile give it everything you got, use Giga Impact." Harrison shouted.

"You too Aerodactyl, use Giga Impact." I shouted.

The two pokemon collided head on with Giga Impact creating a massive explosion and as the smoke cleared both pokemon were down for the count.

"Both Aerodactyl and Weavile are unable to battle, trainers release your next pokemon." Referee announced.

"Houndoom you are up." Harrison recalled Weavile and released his fifth pokemon.

I called back Aerodactyl to his ball and sent out my next pokemon, "Blastoise you are up."

Houndoom started the battle with Dark Pulse but Blastoise pulled back inside his shell defending himself from the Dark Pulse with his hard shell, Blastoise spun and used Hydro Pump. The Spinning Hydro Pump hit Houndoom repeatedly and it was thrown back, Houndoom got back up and bit Blastoise with Thunder Fang. Houndoom hold on Blastoise left shoulder was very tight and no amount of shaking was working on getting out of its hold, Blastoise created an Aura Sphere on his right hand and smashed on Houndoom. The powerful aura Sphere hit Houndoom making it cry out in pain and drop his hold on Blastoise, Blastoise didn't gave Houndoom any respite and created Aura Sphere on his both hands and smashed it on both side of Houndoom's face.

Houndoom was nearly done for, knowing this Harrison gave his command to Houndoom, "Houndoom use Destiny Bond."

The moment Destiny bond was used I knew that Blastoise will be done for with Houndoom, "Blastoise if Harrison wants to take out then give him a reason to, Dual Hydro Cannon."

Blastoise nodded and fired two Hydro Cannon back to back with both of his cannons, the Hydro Cannons hit Houndoom back to back and sent it flying. Houndoom was knocked out and Blastoise also fell down unconscious due to Destiny Bond.

"Both Houndoom and Blastoise are unable to battle, trainers release your next pokemon." Referee announced.

"Blaziken you are up." Harrison released his last pokemon, just as I expected it was his starter Blaziken.

"Well, let me show you my starter. Come out Hedwig." I released Hedwig who was one of my strongest pokemon and just a behind Charizard but she was smart enough to beat Charizard too.

Blaziken used his strong legs and jumped at Hedwig with Thunder Punch but Hedwig stopped Blaziken in mid-air by hitting it with Air Slash, Blaziken was thrown back to the ground and before Blaziken could get up Hedwig followed it up with Psychic. Hedwig was giving Blaziken a beatdown from the beginning, Blaziken got back up and used Overheat but Hedwig wasn't going to back down and she replied with Solar Beam. The two powerful attacks collided and exploded on contact, Blaziken used the smoke to its advantage and used Thunder Punch but Hedwig was already expecting it and dodged the Thunder Punch.

Hedwig used Future Sight and then used Sky Attack but Blaziken was able to see Hedwig and countered the Sky Attack with Thunder Punch, both pokemon were thrown back as they were hit with two powerful attacks. Hedwig quickly got back up and flew up, Blaziken followed but it was slow after the beatdown by Hedwig. Blaziken jumped up high with High Jump Kick but Hedwig quickly used Dazzling Gleam to momentary blind Blaziken making it miss the High Jump Kick.

"Hedwig it's time to finish it up, use Hyper Beam." I said to Hedwig.

"Blaziken you too, use Hyper Beam." Harrison shouted.

But just before Blaziken could use Hyper Beam the Future Sight opened up and hit Blaziken and the Hyper Beam of Hedwig soon followed, Blaziken was hit with two powerful attacks and didn't get back up as it was knocked out unconscious.

"Blaziken is unable to battle and the winner of this battle and second finalist of Silver Conference is Harry Potter." Referee declared my victory.

I smiled, one more win and I will win my first regional league. I recalled Hedwig, "Thank you Hedwig, you are the best as always."

XXXXXX

The next day I explored the town with Sirius before my final battle of Silver Conference, "So, have you selected your team?" Sirius asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I am planning to get an early lead on Dave. After which I will have Dragonite, Articuno, Hedwig and Charizard for trying a clean sweep."

"So, you are going in blazing with big guns?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I want my first league win to be one worth remembering. How's business going?" I asked.

"Hmm, we are nearly done with the production and there is still a couple of months left. It will be done in a week and Mr Goodshow also said that they are ready to setup store just as soon as I finish, I have also started to lookout for people to take care of the store in different regions." Sirius replied.

"That's good, have you made something new?" I asked.

Sirius nodded, "Yes, I was able to finish the personal mokeskin pouch, I used your idea of blood recognition and it's working perfectly. I also made a version of Draught of Living Death and its cure, it's for rampaging and unstable pokemon like the Gyarados you faced in Mahogany town. This potion just has to touch your body or be near you and you will drop down like you are dead."

"But it can be misused Sirius, anyone can use it on wild pokemon to catch them." I said looking at him.

"Yeah, I know and prof Oak said the same thing that's why I will make it in a limited quantity. I contacted Mr Goodshow and he said that I would sell it to league only so that they could distribute it to G men and police, once it's used on any pokemon that pokemon will be monitored and I will be contacted to give the cure." Sirius replied.

"Well that's good." I said in relief. "let's go back, I think I should prepare for my battle."

XXXXXX

"Good evening everyone, we are here to witness the final of this year Silver Conference. We have all the gym leaders of Johto and the Elite four with Johto champion as our guest, the upcoming battle is bound to be an exciting battle as two strong trainers clash for the Johto league championship. First, we have Dave a strong trainer all the way from Sinnoh and the winner of last year Kalos league. His opponent will be the young trainer from our neighbour region Kanto, he is the youngest runner up ever of a regional pokemon league and one of the fan favourites, Harry Potter." Announcer introduced us as both I and Dave entered the arena from opposite ends for our battle.

Referee came forward and started the formalities, "This final Silver Conference battle will be a full six on six pokemon battle, our first battlefield will be an ice field." Referee said as the battlefield came up, it was fully covered in ice and some pointy ice blocks. "Once any or both trainer loses three of his pokemon we will be having a short break and a field change. Trainers, chose your first pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Lapras you are up, this field is perfect for you." I said as I released my first pokemon.

Dave sent out his first pokemon, "The field won't matter, go Electivire."

I smiled, "We will see, Lapras use Perish Song."

Dave gritted his teeth as Lapras used Perish Song, "Electivire use Thunder."

Lapras just finished the Perish Song as the Thunder hit her dead on, she cried out in pain but still was able to battle. Lapras used Sing but it had no effect on Electivire.

"Electivire ability is Vital Spirit it won't be sleeping, Electivire use Hammer Arm." Dave said.

Lapras used the ice field to her full advantage and easily dodged the Hammer Arm and hit Electivire with Dragon Pulse. Electivire got back up after being hit by Dragon Pulse and used Hyper Beam, Lapras replied the Hyper Beam with her own Hyper Beam. The two Hyper Beam met and exploded, Electivire fell down unconscious as Perish Song took effect.

"Electivire is unable to battle, Dave chose your next pokemon." Referee announced.

Dave recalled Electivire and sent out his next pokemon, "Houndoom you are up."

"Lapras use Perish Song." I smirked as I commanded Lapras.

Houndoom started the battle with Inferno which hit Lapras just when she finished Perish Song, Lapras cried out in pain as she was thrown back by the powerful Inferno. Houndoom used on Lapras and Lapras answered with Dragon Pulse, the Dragon Pulse and Dark Pulse collided in an explosion. Lapras quickly hit Houndoom with Hydro Pump in the midst of the smoke from the previous attacks, Houndoom saw the Hydro Pump and tried to ran out of its way. Unfortunately for Houndoom lost its balance as it fell down and was hit with Hydro Pump which sent it back flying.

Houndoom slowly got up, "Two can play the game, Houndoom use Destiny Bond." Dave said.

Houndoom used Destiny Bond and fell down unconscious due to Perish Song and Lapras soon followed as she fell down unconscious due to Destiny Bond.

"Both Lapras and Houndoom are unable to battle, trainers chose your next pokemon." Referee declared.

"Alakazam get ready to battle." Dave released his next pokemon.

I replied with my second pokemon, "Umbreon you are up girl."

As expected Alakazam started the battle with Miracle Eye, Umbreon hit Alakazam with Feint Attack just as Alakazam finished Miracle Eye. Umbreon tried to hit Alakazam with Dragon Pulse but Alakazam quickly teleported away and then hit Umbreon with Psychic. Umbreon tried to use Shadow Ball at Alakazam but Alakazam again teleported away and hut Drain Punch, Umbreon was able to quickly recovered and hit back Alakazam with Payback.

Alakazam teleported just near Umbreon and used another Drain Punch but Umbreon waited and let the Drain Punch hit and then hit back Alakazam with Throat Chop. Both pokemon were thrown back as they were hit with their opponent attacks, Umbreon quickly got back up and hit Alakazam with Dark Pulse. Alakazam was unable to dodge the Dark Pulse but quickly recovered and used Telekinesis on Umbreon making her float in the air, before Umbreon could power her way out of the psychic hold Alakazam hit her with Psychic and then Psycho Cut but before Alakazam could hit the Drain Punch Umbreon got out of its hold and nailed Alakazam with a point back Shadow Ball and then followed it up with Dark Pulse.

Both Alakazam and Umbreon were panting badly, "Alakazam use Hyper Beam, give it everything you got." Dave shouted.

"You too Umbreon." I said to Umbreon, "Use Hyper Beam."

Both pokemon used their respective Hyper Beam at each other, the attacks collided with an explosion and cancelled each other. Umbreon and Alakazam stared at each other and then fell down unconscious due to exhaustion.

"Both Umbreon and Alakazam are unable to battle, since one trainer has lost three of his pokemon we will be having a short break." Referee announced and left, Dave and I also left the arena.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - In next chapter we will have the first Mega Evolution._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F._

 _Heracross M, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M, Electabuzz F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Larvitar M, Phanpy F, Bagon M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

After the short 15-minute break we all were back on the field, this time the field was Ground type, referee started his announcement "This time the field will be ground type, trainers select your next pokemon and continue the battle."

"Altaria you are up." Dave sent out his next pokemon.

"Dragonite let's go." I sent out my next pokemon.

Dave smirked and commanded, "Altaria use Perish Song."

I stared in shock, "For real, my own tactics working against me. Dragonite use Ice Jet."

Dragonite hit Altaria with Ice Jet, Dragonite was too fast for Altaria to dodge and she was thrown back to the ground. Altaria got back up and used Disarming voice which Dragonite couldn't dodge, Dragonite shook her head vigorously to focus on the battle. Altaria used Dragon Pulse but Dragonite dodged it by flying away and fired an Outrage at Altaria, Altaria wasn't able to dodge the Outrage but quickly used Cotton Guard to protect itself.

Dragonite had only one attack left before it was unconscious due to Perish Song, "Dragonite let it have it, Draco Meteor." I shouted.

Dragonite flew up and used Draco Meteor, this time Altaria was nowhere to dodge and she was hit multiple meteors. The whole field was covered in smoke, Dragonite came down as the smoke cleared and then finally fell down unconscious. Altaria was also down but shockingly it got back up and Dave cheered.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Harry please select your next pokemon." Referee announced.

I recalled Dragonite and then I decided to finally reveal my only legendry that was ready for a battle, "Articuno take the field."

"Articuno for real? You got a god damn legendry pokemon." Dave shouted in shock. "Well no matter, Altaria use Perish Song again."

I replied, "Articuno use Blizzard, if you are going down you will take Altaria down with you."

Articuno used a powerful Blizzard it was powerful enough to make almost everyone in the stadium shudder, Altaria was able to compose herself and rushed at Articuno with Steel Wing. Articuno waited for Altaria without dodging, just as Altaria hit Articuno with Steel Wing Articuno fired a point-blank Ice Beam and Altaria was send smashing on the ground.

Altaria slowly got back up so I decided to end it, "Articuno let's finish it use Sheer Cold."

The temperature of the whole area dropped astronomically and it was covered in snow, the temperature around Altaria was unimaginable cold due to Articuno's Sheer Cold. Altaria dropped down unconscious and then Articuno soon followed Altaria due to Perish Song.

"Both Altaria and Articuno are unable to battle. Trainers take out your next pokemon." Referee announced.

Both Dave and I recalled our final pokemon and sent out our second last pokemon.

"Spiritomb you are up." Dave called out his seventh pokemon.

I sent out my second last choice, "Hedwig it's your time."

Hedwig started the battle with a Shadow Ball and Spiritomb replied with his own Shadow Ball, the two attacks collided in an explosion. Hedwig quickly used Foresight on Spiritomb making the Normal and Fighting type move work on Spiritomb. Spiritomb tried using Hypnosis on Hedwig but Hedwig closed her eyes and hit Spiritomb with Disarming Voice, Spiritomb got back up after being hit by Disarming Voice and used Shock Wave. Shock Wave hit Hedwig and paralyzed her momentarily, before Hedwig could power her way out of the paralysation Spiritomb used Rock Tomb which hit her hard and made her fall on the ground.

Hedwig got back up quickly and used Dazzling Gleam on Spiritomb, Spiritomb had to close its eyes due to Dazzling Gleam and Hedwig used this opportunity to hit Spiritomb with Play Rough. Spiritomb was dazed after being hit by two powerful fairy type attacks but focused itself and used Ominous Wind. Hedwig used continuous Air Slash to counter Ominous Wind, the multiple Air Slash cancelled the Ominous Wind and hit Spiritomb. Hedwig attacked Spiritomb with Aura Sphere, Spiritomb tried to dodge but it was too slow and Aura Sphere hit it.

Spiritomb was nearly done for, "Hedwig finish it up with Moonblast." I shouted.

Dave shouted back, "Spiritomb use Destiny Bond now."

"Damn it." I cursed as the Destiny Bond was used, Hedwig finished the Moonblast and hit Spiritomb with it knocking it out unconscious, Hedwig also fell down unconscious due to Destiny Bond.

"Both Togekiss and Spiritomb are unable to battle, trainers select your last pokemon." Referee declared.

This battle was getting much more intense than I thought it be, I recalled Hedwig and sent out my last pokemon, "Charizard, it's all up to you buddy."

Dave released his last pokemon out of its ball, "Salamence you are up."

Both the big pokemons stared intently at each other and roared loudly in challenge, Charizard and Salamence dashed at each other with Dragon Claw. As the Dragon Claw clashed both Salamence and Charizard tried to force back each other but they were equally powerful so they broke up. Salamence again charged at Charizard but this time Dragon Tail and Charizard defended with his own Dragon Tail, both tried to overpower each other but again they were equally powerful. Charizard used his free hands to hit Salamence with Dragon Claw with Both Hands and as the Dragon Claw hit Salamence it lost its concentration from Dragon Tail so Charizard followed up the Dragon Claw with Dragon Tail.

Salamence was smashed on the ground but got back up and roared, Dave took out a locket which was hanging on his neck and it was a key stone, "Salamence it's time, let's connect our spirit and use Mega Evolution. Salamence Mega Evolve." A connection was formed between Dave's keystone and Salamence Mega Stone which was tied up on the start of his tale, Salamence body started changing its wing lengthened and took the shape of a disc and it finally finished.

"Amazing folks, it looks like Dave has evolved his Salamence further with something called Mega Evolution. The new Salamence looks impressive and very very strong, looks like Harry is in trouble." Announcer shouted.

I could feel the power that Salamence was radiating, "Why does things like this happen to me in a league final?" I asked myself but if worse comes to worse I'll have to mega evolve Charizard too, I made a bracelet for Charizard which was holding the Charizardite Y mega stone and I had disillusioned Charizard's neck to hide the bracelet, my key stone was joined to my watch in my left hand.

Mega Salamence dashed toward Charizard at incredible speed with Aerial Ace, Charizard waited for Mega Salamence to come toward him and at the last moment Charizard caught Salamence with his wings. Charizard was forced back but held on to Salamence wings and then used a point-blank Outrage, Salamence was hurt but it was quickly recovered and hit back Charizard with Dragon Rush.

Charizard fell down the ground, mega evolution had definitely increased Salamence strength that it could take a point-blank Outrage on its face and still attack as if it was unaffected. Charizard got up and looked toward me, I could see him asking for mega evolution so I nodded. "This will be our first time Charizard, keep yourself focused and control yourself. We can do it buddy together." I windlessly removed the disillusionment charm from Charizard's neck and then I took hold of my Key Stone and said, "Focus on our bond and friendship Charizard, Mega Evolve."

Fortunately, a connection formed between my Key Stone and Charizard's Mega Stone and Charizard body started changing, he got bigger his ears changed like horns and a new bigger horn grew up on the middle, his wings became larger and his tails became spiky at the ends, he also grew a pair of blade like structure on both of his hands. All in all, it was an impressive and frightening figure add in his shiny black colouring Mega Charizard Y was looking fearsome.

"Amazing, Charizard has mega evolved too and it looks much more fearsome and dangerous than before. I don't think anybody would want to be in between two scary looking pokemon." Announcer shouted loudly.

Charizard roared and fired Flamethrower all around, "Charizard focus, listen to me and focus on my voice." I said to Mega Charizard Y, he looked at me and we had a small staring contest but at last he nodded and I nodded back. Mega Charizard Y flew up and roared loudly at Mega Salamence in challenge.

"So, this is your first-time mega evolution. I am impressed that your bond is strong enough for Charizard to be still in control but I have been using mega evolution before you and I have mastered it, this battle is mine." Dave said to me.

I smiled and replied, "Dave my Charizard was able to beat Articuno, he nearly defeated the legendary Rayquaza who is the lord of skies without mega evolving and our bond is strong enough to defeat you." I looked at Mega Charizard Y and continued, "What do you say Charizard, let us show them the strength of our bond." Mega Charizard Y looked back at me and nodded his ability Drought activated making the whole area feel the hot.

Mega Salamence used Dragon Rage but Mega Charizard Y replied with Overheat, the Overheat overpowered Dragon Rage and hit Mega Salamence. Mega Salamence cried out in pain and agony but steadied himself and used Hyper Beam, Mega Charizard Y countered the Hyper Beam with his powerful Flamethrower, the Flamethrower was powerful enough to cancel out Hyper Beam.

"Salamence it's time to end this, use Draco Meteor." Dave shouted.

Mega Salamence flew up and fired Draco Meteor up in the sky.

"Oh, I am not done with you yet, Charizard take hold of Mega Salamence and defend yourself with his body." I shouted.

"What?" Dave shouted as Mega Charizard Y dashed at Mega Salamence and caught it from his back, as the Meteors came down Mega Charizard Y forced Mega Salamence to stay above him and get hit by his Meteors. The Meteors hit Mega Salamence with an explosion, as the smoke cleared from the ground Mega Salamence was wriggling in pain on top of Mega Charizard Y who was lying on the ground.

"Charizard it's time for the grand finale, use Seismic Toss and then finish it up with Blast Burn." I shouted.

Dave shouted at Mega Salamence to get away but it was of no use since Mega Charizard Y hold on it was too strong, Mega Charizard Y flew up while spinning and then came down and smashed Mega Salamence on to the ground.

"Blast Burn Charizard, go." I shouted loudly.

Mega Charizard Y flew back up and then came back down and hit Mega Salamence with a powerful Blast Burn, it felt like the whole stadium shook as Mega Charizard Y used Blast Burn, the whole field was covered with hot red fire and it engulfed the screaming Mega Salamence. As the smoke cleared Salamence was back in his original form knocked out cold and Mega Charizard Y roared celebrating his victory and then he also reverted back to his original Charizard form.

I jumped and cheered, "Yes, I win." I couldn't control my happiness as I ran toward Charizard across the field and hugged him, "we did it Charizard, we won our first ever regional league." I said happily as Charizard grinned and nodded.

"Salamence is unable to battle so the winner of this battle and this year Silver Conference is Harry Potter." Referee confirmed my victory.

"There we have it folks, we have our youngest regional league champion Harry Potter of Kanto. What a battle folks, what a battle? It was intense as a regional league final should be, we got to see one of the legendry birds Articuno and then the amazing Mega Evolution, please give hands for our finalists and especially our winner, Harry Potter." Announcer shouted as the whole stadium was filled with loud cheers and clapping's, I could see Sirius jumping in joy like a mad man and it made me smile.

In the presentation ceremony I was given the trophy by Kanto and Johto joint champion Lance and an invitation to battle the Elite Four whenever I wanted to. 1,000,000 poke credits were also credited to my account with a set of gift hamper containing different pokemon related items. Lance softly said, "Thanks for warning me about Articuno from before, Clair said that you will be using her in the league and you made me wait till the finals." I smiled, "Well, good things come for those who wait."

Mr Goodshow took me to Johto league Hall of Fame and I had a group photo with all my 6 pokemon who battled in the final which was then placed in Hall of Fame. Mr Goodshow said to me when we were alone, "Well I knew about the baby Lugia but Articuno was a surprise."

I smiled and replied, "After losing the Indigo league final I decided to have a few of my own legendries, but it won't be fun to use them for each battle there will be no fun in that."

Mr Goodshow nodded, "I heard the report you gave on Lugia and Team Rocket, you were very successful in hiding your Lugia by mentioning only the adult one."

I nodded, "I wanted to keep my Lugia safe, I was lucky that I could save the adult Lugia because I was searching for my Lugia's mother. I wanted to help a mother meet his son and that's why I was able to save Lugia. What happened to Team Rocket, I thought Mewtwo's witness would be enough."

Mr Goodshow nodded, "Yes, Mewtwo he is an amazing pokemon and really intelligent. After registering him as an official legendry pokemon we had the proof to capture Giovanni and put an end to Team Rocket but unfortunately Giovanni had an inside man in the league who reported him back. We caught the traitor but it was already too late, Team Rocket and their Boss Giovanni are underground and we can't find any trace of them. But we seized Giovanni's original family account, Giovanni was the richest man in Kanto and Johto and the league has seized all of his money."

"Well that will slow him down for some time for sure but people like him do have contingency plan." I said although I knew that I had already cleared all his other accounts so all Giovanni would have will be what he got after I looted him.

Mr Goodshow nodded, "Hmm you're right, anyway what about your other legendry when will you use him in battle."

I smiled, "Lugia has started training and is becoming strong very quickly, in a few months he will be as big as my Charizard. I will most probably use her in my next league finals that is Hoenn League."

"So, next stop is Hoenn." Mr Goodshow asked and I nodded in reply.

XXXXXX

I attended a party that was organised by Sirius in a hotel on Mt. Silver, he invited Red, Red's mother, prof Oak. We celebrated a good meal while Red, Prof Oak and Red's mother Delia Ketchum congratulated me on winning.

"That was amazing battle Harry, I didn't know you had an Articuno?" Red said.

Pref Oak nodded, "Yes, I remember when you said that you will battle Articuno again and beat it but I didn't know you have already battled and captured it."

"Yeah, I battled her and defeated her just before coming to Johto." I replied.

"Congratulation on successfully mega evolving Charizard." Prof Oak said.

"Yeah, Mega Charizard Y was awesome. I am going to search for Charizardite X, I want to make Charizard a Dragon type too." Red commented.

I nodded, "Luckily Charizard was able to control itself but it will take some time to fully master it."

"So, you will be heading to Hoenn next right?" Prof Oak asked and I nodded, "Then you should start planning your trip, Hoenn league starts in less than a month."

"Yeah, I'll be heading for Hoenn in a week." I replied.

The next day both me and Sirius returned to Kanto with Prof Oak, Red and his mother, after reaching Kanto we said to goodbye to the other three and both me and Sirius apparated to New Island. I checked the gift hamper and found many rocks and items used for evolution, I got an Electrizer which I would use later to evolve Electabuzz into Electivire once she is ready, I finally found a Protector for evolving Rhydon into Rhyperior and I didn't waste any time in evolving her as she was already a very strong Rhydon.

But the most important thing was a Holo Caster, it was very much like a smart phone from my world. It could be used to call anyone and talk to the person on the other side as a Hologram which was much better than my pokedex caller, it had all the routes of every region, a high definition camera and also a news app for latest news and many other features. Mr Goodshow had already put contact numbers of himself and Lance in it, I also saved the contact details of prof Oak and New Island. After staying in New Island with Sirius for a few days I left and got a cruise ship to Hoenn region.

XXXXXX

On my wat to Hoenn our cruise stopped at Alto Mare to refuel and enjoy the small island for few days, it was said that the city is protected by the two legendry eon dragons Latios and Latias. There was a special water pokemon race which was held every year in the remembrance of Latios and Latias, trainers used a water skate board which will be pulled by their pokemon. I decided to enter with Lapras, Lapras was faster than all other trainers water type pokemon but a girl and her Wartortle gave me quite a competition. But just before something invisible took hold of Lapras and pulled her to finish line and me with her like a jet.

I won a pendant of glass with a shape of Latios and Latias, I searched for the invisible pokemon that pulled Lapras which was most probably one of the eon dragons as they were known to be able to turn invisible but I didn't find out anything. While roaming around I found few young boys surrounding a girl and bullying her, so I interfered, "Hey, why are you two bullying her?" Shockingly after seeing me the two women ran away.

I looked at the girl and I found something different about her, I used my mage sense and found that aura wasn't human she was Latias and was showing as an illusion of a girl. I smiled, "So Latias, were you the one who pulled me in the race." Latias looked shocked and then nodded, "you are young, aren't you?" Latias nodded. Latias then took my hand and led around me the city, she finally reached a backyard but I could see that it was an illusion. Latias took me inside and I found a big secret garden filled with many pokemon and she dropped her illusion and changed to her original form.

I smiled and said, "You want to play." She nodded, "Then I have a pokemon that you will love to play with." With that I released Lugia from his ball, Lugia came out and looked around in appreciation, I pointed at Latias and said to him "Lugia here is another young legendry, why don't you play with her." Lugia nodded and both of them flew away chasing each other.

Suddenly I heard a deep telepathic voice, "So you are young Lugia's trainer." I turned around and saw a strong looking Latios, I nodded in reply. "I heard about you from Mew, she always visit to play here. I am Latias father she has been feeling lonely after her brother left with a strong trainer."

I said, "Well Latias brought me here, by the way the legend says that a Latias and Latios protect this city what's the actual story."

Latios smiled sadly, "This island was once about to flooded by the ocean but my mate Latias decided to protect this city and gave her life for it." Latios took me to a fountain where I could see a glowing crystal. "That is a Soul Drew, it contains the power of my mate and this thing create a barrier around the whole island and keep the city safe from flooding in the future." It sounded same to the wards I had erected in New Island.

Just then an old man and a girl came in who looked just like Latias's illusion, Latios introduced me to them, "They are Lorenzo and Bianca, caretaker of this secret garden and us too. Lorenzo, Bianca this is Harry the trainer of a young Lugia, Latias brought him here." After talking to him I found out that Lorenzo was the museum in charge of Alto Mare, after some time talking with him and Bianca I decided to take some rest and watch Latias and Lugia.

I was sitting near Latios when something jumped on my thighs, I looked down and found a shiny Ralts sitting comfortably looking at me while smiling. Latios said, "Ralts and their evolution have an amazing ability, they can see the glimpse of future. That Ralts really likes you and she must have found a happy future with her."

I nodded and looked at Ralts, "Would you like to be on my team?" Ralts nodded happily so I caught her in an empty pokeball and scanned her with my pokedex.

" **Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings. Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of people. If its Trainer is in a cheerful mood, this Pokémon grows cheerful and joyous in the same way. This Ralts is a female and due to its unusual colouring, it's a shiny pokemon too.**

 **Abilities- Synchronize, Trace, Telepathy (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Confusion, Teleport, Disarming Voice, Destiny Bond, Disable, Mean Look, Misty Terrain, Shadow Sneak, Psychic, Magical Leaf."**

"Looks like I have another young pokemon with me." I said after looking at her moves.

I stayed with Lorenzo and Bianca for a couple of days, the say my ship was ready to leave for Hoenn Latias decided was visibly sad. Seeing this her father Latios said, "Your brother has gone on his journey, you should go and enjoy your life too. Harry please take Latias with you and train her to be a strong Latias, I haven't trained her as she was very young but I think it's time for her to become as strong as her mother."

I nodded and looked at Latias, "So, what do you say, will you join my team." Latias nodded happily and I caught her in an Ultra Ball and scanned her with my pokedex.

" **Latias the Eon Pokemon, Latias is highly intelligent and capable of understanding human speech. It is covered with a glass-like down. The Pokémon enfolds its body with its down and refracts light to alter its appearance. Latias is highly sensitive to the emotions of people. If it senses any hostility, this Pokémon ruffles the feathers all over its body and cries shrilly to intimidate the foe. This Latias is a female.**

 **Abilities- Levitate**

 **Known moves- Healing Wish, Charm, Mist Ball, Zen Headbutt, Psychic, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Breath."**

"Please take care of my daughter." Latios said.

"Don't worry, I will." I replied and left the secret garden.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Next Hoenn Ho!_

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M, Electabuzz F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Larvitar M, Phanpy F, Bagon M._

 _Ralts S F._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

After a week of travelling I finally reached Littleroot town and after leaving the ship I headed straight for the pokemon centre, I asked nurse Joy to register me for the Hoenn League, "Hey nurse Joy, can you please register me for the Hoenn league?"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. You see, in Hoenn region you have to visit the regional prof that is prof Birch to register for the league." She replied.

"Well then I should head for prof Birch lab." I said as nurse Joy nodded so I left the pokemon centre.

After a couple hour of travelling I finally reached prof Birch lab, when I entered the lab I met a woman in lab coat who was an assistant, "I am here to register for the Hoenn league." I said to her.

"You need prof Birch for that, he is the carol now if you want you can wait or you can find him in there." She said.

"I think I'll take a look around the carol." I replied and headed to the pokemon carol.

After roaming around in the carol in search of prof Birch I heard a voice yelling for help. I ran toward the voice and found prof Birch hanging on a tree with a group of Poocheyana and Mightyena barking at him on the ground, a Mudkip was trying to scare away by Water Guns but it was of no use. I released Blastoise, "Blastoise use Hydro Pump on that group."

Blastoise used Hydro Pump which some of the Mightyena and Poochyena and sent them flying, the others looked at Blastoise but Blastoise glared back and showed his cannons. The group of Poochyena and Mightyena ran away letting prof Birch came down, meanwhile Mudkip was staring at Blastoise in adoration. "Thanks, young man. What can I do for you?" Prof Birch asked.

"I am actually here to register for the Hoenn league." I replied.

"Ah then come with me." Prof Birch said and I recalled Blastoise and followed him, Mudkip also followed us.

After reaching back to the lab prof Birch took my pokedex and registered me for the league, "Ah, so you are the youngest regional league champion. Well good luck for Hoenn league then." He said and handed me my pokedex, just then the Mudkip from before pulled prof Birch lab coat and pointed at me. Prof Birch looked at Mudkip and said, "You would like to go with him?" Mudkip nodded, "Is it because of his Blastoise? You want to be powerful lie him?" Mudkip nodded eagerly.

Prof Birch looked at me, "Say Harry, would you like to take Mudkip."

"I don't have any problem prof, Mudkip is free to join me but won't you need him for starting trainers?" I asked.

"No, there were only two trainers who were scheduled to start and they chose Torchic and Treecko, Mudkip was left behind. Here's Mudkip pokeball." Prof Birch said and gave me Mudkip's pokeball.

I accepted it and then scanned Mudkip with my pokedex.

" **Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Mudkip uses the sensitive radar receptors on its head fin to determine what's going on around it. In a pinch, it can brandish enough power to crush rocks. In water, Mudkip breathes using the gills on its cheeks. If it is faced with a tight situation in battle, this Pokémon will unleash its amazing power—it can crush rocks bigger than itself. This Mudkip is male.**

 **Abilities- Torrent, Damp (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Tackle, Water Gun, Mud Slap, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Barrier, Bite, Counter, Mud Bomb, Refresh, Sludge, Uproar, Protect, Rock Throw."**

"You have some good move set for a starter pokemon, welcome to the team Mudkip." I said and returned Mudkip to his pokeball. After saying goodbye to prof Birch, I left his lab.

XXXXXX

I was on my way to Rustboro city for my first gym badge in the pokemon centre of Oldale town I learned about the criminal organization operating in Hoenn, they were Team Aqua and Tea Magma, I learned that he two team recently fought over a nearby ancient site. I also encountered a group of Hoenn grass type starters Treecko on a big tree, I decided to catch one of them so I called to them, "Hey Treecko gang, anyone wants to join my team and travel with me." The whole group stared at me like a pariah but one Treecko who looked like a bit of loner with a small wood in his mouth which looked like toothpick jumped down and landed in front of me, "So you want to battle huh, no problem Bagon you are up."

Bagon and Treecko looked at each other and got ready for battle, Treecko started the battle with Bullet Seed but Bagon burned down the Bullet Seeds with Ember and followed it up with Dragon Breath. Treecko replied Bagon's Dragon Breath with his own Dragon Breath, the two attacks collided and cancelled each other. Treecko used Leaf Storm on Bagon, Bagon was unable to dodge the Leaf Storm and he was sent back flying. Bagon got back up and used Dragon Pulse, the Dragon Pulse hit Treecko and before it could recover Bagon bite down on Treecko with Fire Fang. Treecko was able to get out of Bagon's grip with Bullet Seed but Bagon quickly fired Ember at Treecko knocking Treecko out. I quickly caught the Treecko with an empty pokeball and scanned it with my pokedex.

" **Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life. Numerous tiny spikes cover the bottoms of Treecko's feet, allowing it to walk on ceilings and walls. Treecko is cool, calm, and collected—it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at this Pokémon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground. This Treecko is a male.**

 **Abilities- Overgrow.**

 **Known moves- Bullet Seed, Dragon Breath, Leaf Storm, Pursuit, Giga Drain, Agility, Slam, Detect, Energy Ball, Crunch, Crush Claw, Grass Whistle, Leech Seed, Magical Leaf, Razor wind."**

"Well looks like I finally have my first grass type pokemon." I commented and recalled Bagon.

When I started training the young pokemons I found that Treecko was a workaholic and always wanted to train, since he was my only grass type I had to personally work with him. I focused on increasing Treecko's defence which was very low and work on increasing his speed to make him one of my fastest pokemon, he was already fast so I had made him compete with Aerodactyl who was the fastest expect for Latias. I bought some big Boulders and charmed them indestructible and made all of my young pokemons work on destroying them, it helped them in increasing the power of all their moves, it increased their stamina too as they would try to break the boulder for as long as they could and then wake back up and continue.

Larvitar and Phanpy were learning under Nidoking and Rhyperior to work on their ground type moves and other variety of attacks, the both of them were working on their defence and Phanpy was constantly working on his Rollout as I wanted to make Phanpy and when it evolves into Donphan a powerhouse whose best move will be Rollout like Whitney's Miltank. Mudkip was working under Blastoise to improve with water type attacks and also worked with Phanpy and Larvitar on his ground types.

Ralts was working with Togekiss on Fairy type moves and Espeon and Golduck helped her in improving her psychic abilities, Ralts defence and stamina was very low so I made her work on those two extensively. Bagon was working solely under Dragonite, Bagon was obsessed with learning Draco Meteor but I made him wait till he is powerful enough to evolve into a Shelgon. Dragonite helped her fellow dragon to increase his defence especially his resistance to Ice and Fairy type moves.

I also trained Latias with Lugia, Latias had potential but hadn't trained much before but she was damn fast. I made her work on her strength and power which is normally much larger than normal pokemon, she was able to take some big hits and get back up ready to fight. Latias worked with Dragonite and Bagon for learning and perfecting her Dragon Type moves and some other type moves, I made her work with Ralts, Espeon and Golduck for her psychic abilities but thankfully she was a fast learner as well.

I was on the outskirts of Rustboro city when I reached near a contest hall, I was going to continue towards Rustboro city but as luck would have it I met someone that I hadn't seen since I started my journey and we parted our ways in Viridian City, it was Green. Green came running toward me calling my name, "Harry…Harry!"

I turned around to see who was calling me, when I turned around I saw Green running toward me. She stopped near me and then hugged me so I hugged back, "It's good to see you Harry, I was feeling homesick as I haven't returned to pallet since the day I started."

"I am also glad to see you Green but what have you been doing these couple of years, prof Oak said that you are traveling around the world collecting pokemons." I said.

Green nodded, "Yeah, after leaving you and Red in Viridian I roamed in Kanto for a month and from there I went to Johto after catching some pokemon there I came to Hoenn. But then I took part in a contest I found out that it was much difficult than it looked, one co-ordinator told me that I would need to see the natural beauty and grace of pokemon to be a good coordinator. Also, I never trained my pokemon much for battle so I was easily defeated in battle round. Then I decided to travel around other regions and train and now I am back here to become a pokemon coordinator, I won my first ribbon in my first contest after I came back and today I will be competing for my second ribbon."

"Good for you Green, by the way ribbons are like gym badges, right?" I asked

Green nodded in reply, "Yeah the ribbons work as badges, you have to win a pokemon contest while defeating many other coordinators to get a ribbon. There are many contests held all over Hoenn and you need to get four ribbons to qualify for the Hoenn Grand Festival, which is similar to regional pokemon league."

"Hmm, sounds interesting but I am more of a brawl type guy. I have never tried to beautify or show off my pokemon like the coordinators do, I think it's double work for you." I commented.

"Double work? How?" Green asked in confusion.

"You have to train your pokemon to be strong like we trainers do and also take care of making them and their attacks look amazing, so double work." I replied.

Green laughed, "Well it's good to see a pokemon battler praising a coordinator otherwise most battlers think that we are just show-off and we can't defeat them in battle. By the way you should watch me in today's contest, I am hoping to get my second Ribbon today."

I nodded, "Sure, lead the way."

And this way I saw my first live pokemon contest, there were 32 pokemon coordinators in total including Green competing in the contest. The first round was Appeal round where all the coordinators showed variety of combination attacks by their pokemon which appealed the audience and judges. From the top 32, 4 coordinators were select for the next battle round but this round was different than normal battle. In this battle both battlers started with maximum number of points, while they battle successful hits and performance during the battle made the opponent coordinator lose points, the battle goes on for 5 minutes and in the end the trainer with most points remaining wins.

Green used a Primarina, the final evolution of water type starter of Alola Popplio in the Appeal Round, she got enough points from the judges to get selected for the top 4. Green then used her starter pokemon Venusaur who has evolved from her Bulbasaur in the semi-final battles and proceeded to the finals, in the finals she faced off against a trainer named Janet and her Beautifly. Green defeated Janet to win her second ribbon.

After the contest I met Green in the pokemon centre, "Congrats on getting your second ribbon Green, I really liked your performance and your Bulbasaur is now a strong Venusaur too."

"Thanks Harry." Green replied and then asked, "So, are Red and Blue in Hoenn too?"

"No, they both want to travel and catch pokemon and meanwhile train like you did and then compete in Indigo league again, both of them want to be Kanto champion." I replied.

Green smiled, "Well that was bound to happen, they both has been rivals since the day they met each other and both wanted to be the Kanto Champion. I saw all of your battles in Kanto and Johto league and the defeat in Johto league top 16 from Red would have really hurt Blue deeply, even if he hid it well. By the way I forgot to congratulate you, you are the youngest runner up and champion of a regional league now and your battles were awesome."

"Thanks." I replied.

"But seriously I never expected to see a legendary in a pokemon league battle but then Latias, Latios and a Rayquaza came out in a single match of Indigo league then in Johto you had an Articuno. That was really amazing, I also copied your Ice Jet attack." Green said.

I laughed and said, "Many have done that since the day I made that attack combination." I gave her my Holo Caster contact number, "I got a Holo Caster after winning the Johto league, this is my number if you ever wanted to talk you can call me."

Green nodded, "Thanks Harry and good luck for your gym battle in Rustboro city." I nodded and we both parted our ways.

XXXXXX

I finally reached Rustboro city in the evening and I decided to take rest for the night in the pokemon centre and the next morning I headed for the Rustboro city gym. The gym was also a pokemon school so I had to wait for the classes to end for my gym battle, after a couple of hour an old man called me inside and led me inside the school to the gym battlefield.

When I reached the battlefield, I found an older girl already on the opposite side of the field, "Hello, you must be a new challenger. I am Roxanne, the Rustboro City Pokémon Gym Leader. I became a Gym Leader so that I may apply in battle all that I've learned at the Pokémon Trainers' School."

"Hello, I am Harry Potter and I am here for a gym battle." I replied.

Roxanne nodded and then said something to the old man who brought me inside, he took the position of referee and started the official announcement for a gym battle. "This gym battle for the Stone Badge will be a two on two pokemon battle. Only challenger is allowed to substitute in between battle, trainers chose your first pokemon and the let the battle begin."

"Geodude come out and battle." Roxanne started the battle.

I decided to start with one of my new pokemon, "Mudkip you are up."

Geodude started the battle with Rock Throw, multiple rocks came toward Mudkip but he shoots down the rocks with Water Gun. Geodude charged at Mudkip with Rollout, Mudkip waited for the last moment and then jumped over Geodude to hit it with Water Gun. Geodude was hurled back as the water gun hit it but it got back up and hit Mudkip with Thunder Punch, Mudkip cried out in pain as he was thrown back after being hit by Thunder Punch.

"Get up Mudkip, use Water Gun." I said.

"Geodude get out of there." Roxanne shouted quickly.

Mudkip got up and used multiple Water Guns back to back, Geodude didn't get any time to dodge or defend and it was knocked out unconscious.

"Geodude is unable to battle, gym leader chose your next pokemon." Referee said.

Roxanne recalled Geodude, "Nosepass let's rock."

Nosepass started the battle with a Thunder but Mudkip defended with Mud Bomb, Thunder collided with Mud Bomb and the attacks cancelled out each other. Before Mudkip could do anything Nosepass used Discharge which hit Mudkip dead on and he was paralyzed, Nosepass followed up the Discharge with another Thunder and this time the Thunder hit Mudkip dead on knocking him out.

"Mudkip is unable to battle, challenger chose your next pokemon." Referee said.

I recalled Mudkip, "You have done your best Mudkip, Gliscor you are up."

Gliscor was faster than Nosepass and before Nosepass could even think Gliscor hit it with a Sky Uppercut and then followed it up with Aqua Tail, Gliscor was sent back up flying but got back up groggily. Nosepass ran at Gliscor with Ice Punch, Gliscor tried to get away but was unable to dodge it as the Ice Punch hit him but Gliscor used Counter and hit back Nosepass with double power sending Nosepass flying back.

Nosepass was slowly trying to get up, "Don't let it get up Gliscor, finish it up with Sky Uppercut." I shouted to Gliscor.

"Get up and dodge it Nosepass." Roxanne shouted hurriedly looking at her Nosepass.

But Nosepass not in a condition to dodge anything and Gliscor hit it with a Sky Uppercut, Nosepass was sent back flying and smashed on the wall and was knocked out unconscious.

"Nosepass is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is the challenger is Harry Potter." Referee said confirming my victory.

Roxanne came toward me and gave me the Stone Badge, my first Hoenn Badge "This is the proof of your win in the Rustboro city gym." I thanked her and left the Rustboro city gym.

When I reached the gym, I found it was fully packed and police officers were running in and out, I asked a wealthy looking old man who was looking sadly at the scene. "Mister, can you tell me what happened?"

The old man looked at me and somehow recognized me, "Oh, Harry Potter It's nice to meet you. I am Joseph Stone by the way."

"Oh, you are the owner of Devon corp., it's nice to meet you Mr Stone but how did you know me? I don't think I am that known much anywhere other than Johto and Kanto." I asked him.

He smiled, "I always keep an eye on promising trainers but especially my son, he will soon be challenging Wallace for the title of Hoenn champion. He was impressed with your mega evolution of your Charizard, not many trainers can control their pokemon when they mega evolve for the first time. Steven can mega evolve his shiny Metagross, he is now searching for other mega stones in a cave in Dewford Island, he is a bit obsessed with finding different kind of stones."

I smiled, "I think it's justified, you have Stone in your name after all."

Mr Stone laughed, "True, but it would have been better if he was here today he could have dealt with those thieves. Team Aqua and Team Magma infiltrated my company headquarters to stole an Ancient fossil pokemon reviver machine, they both fought inside and many of my employees and their pokemon were hurt in that fight. I don't know which team stole the machine but it's gone now." He said in a sad tone.

I nodded, "I am sorry for your loss Mr Stone, I think I should also call my godfather for having better security when his store opens up here in this city."

Mr Stone nodded, "Well it's not a big loss per se as we can build another one, what really scare is the possibility of ancient fossil pokemon in control of those criminals. What store will your godfather will be opening by the way?"

"He is the owner of 'The Marauders Inc.', he had tied up with the pokemon league to open up store in major cities." I replied.

Mr Stone said, "Ah so your godfather is Mr Black, his store will be opening nearby my company headquarters. Your godfather is quite an inventor, we had to leave some product designing because of his inventions as they were far superior than us."

I smiled, "Thanks for talking to me Mr Stone but I will be heading for Dewford Island now."

Mr stone smiled and said, "It was my pleasure, good luck for the Hoenn league. Also, you could try to meet my son too if you try to find him in a cave and maybe have a battle, it'll be good for both of you."

"Sure, Mr Stone." I replied and left for the port to get a boat to Dewford Island.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Next will be second badge and maybe Steven vs Harry._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M, Electabuzz F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Larvitar M, Phanpy F, Bagon M._

 _Ralts S F, Mudkip M, Treecko M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It took the ferry a few hours to get to Dewford Island, it was nearly evening so I decided to rest for the night in pokemon centre and head out for the cave exploration in the morning. I was on my way to the pokemon centre when I noticed a lone pokemon wandering nearby, it was a Vibrava and I definitely wanted to catch another Dragon. "Weavile get ready for a battle."

Vibrava noticed me and Weavile and turned around ready to fight, Vibrava started the battle with Bug Buzz. The high pitch buzzing noise hit Weavile making him disoriented and confused and in the meanwhile Vibrava used Signal Beam on Weavile, the Signal Beam hit Weavile and sent him flying. Weavile got back up but it was disoriented after getting hit by two powerful bug type moves, Weavile steadied himself and hit Vibrava with an Ice Beam. Vibrava didn't have much time to dodge as the Ice Beam hit it full force hurling it backwards and Weavile quickly followed it up with Icicle Crash. The big ice shard dropped on Vibrava as the ice shard crashed on the ground.

The attacks were too much for Vibrava and it was nearly done for but it got back up with no intention of going down that easily, "Weavile lets finish it up with Blizzard." I said to Weavile.

Vibrava was in no condition to dodge as the Blizzard hit her with full force knocking her out unconscious, I quickly threw an empty pokeball at the Vibrava and caught it. Weavile picked up the pokeball and handed it to me, "Good work Weavile, we will have to build up your resistance to bug types." Weavile nodded as I returned him, then I scanned Vibrava through my pokedex.

" **Vibrava, the Vibration Pokémon. Vibrava is the evolved form of Trapinch. By flapping their wings, they create vibrations, emitting ultrasonic waves. Rather than using its underdeveloped wings for flight, it rubs them together, producing ultrasonic waves to attack its enemies. This Pokémon's ultrasonic waves are so powerful, they can bring on headaches in people, trainers who are with it need earplugs. This Vibrava is a female.**

 **Ability- Levitate**

 **Known moves- Bug Buzz, Signal Beam, Feint Attack, Sonic Boom, Dragon Breath, Sand Tomb, Rock Slide, Earth Power, Earthquake, Sandstorm, Boomburst, Bug Bite, Fury Cutter, Mud Shot, Quick Attack, Flail, Steel Wing."**

"Well looks like I would have to buy an earplug for training Vibrava, she got some good attacks but her defence need work especially against Ice." I commented and then headed for the pokemon centre.

I decided to wait for evening for my gym battle as I wanted to explore the nearby caves in search of mega Stones, key stones or other valuable items. I entered the cave which was said to be the home of many Beldum and Aron's and I wanted to catch both of these pokemon. The cave was very deep so I used _Point Me_ spell at every turn searching for pokemon and stones, I also had Phanpy and Larvitar out to help me as Phanpy and Donphan could smell valuable stones with their long nose and Larvitar could help me in digging them out.

The first stone I found was a Dusk Stone which Larvitar easily dug out, the next thing I got was a Prism Scale. After another hour I finally found my first mega stone in the cave and from the look of it, it was the mega stone of an Altaria, an Altarianite. I dug it out and continued my search, it would have been impossible to find any mega stones as they were very deep underground or inside a rock but my _Point Me_ spell was very helpful, I decided to use the spell for finding a mega stone for a particular pokemon and this way I found two Aerodactylite, a Houndoominite and a Scizorite, I also found mega stones of Gardevoir, Salamence and Metagross.

"Magic does make work easy." I commented and continued my exploration. I finally found a lone Aron in the cave, "Hey Aron, would you like to come with me." Aron eyed me for a long time so I took out some poke food and gave it to it, "So, will you come with me? We can have a battle?" I said to the Aron who was happily eating the poke food. Once finished he pointed toward my pokeball, "So, you will come with me." Aron nodded and I caught it with a pokeball. "Well looks like potter luck is shining today, that also means I'll have to face something bad in the nearby future." I commented and scanned Aron.

" **Aron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aron has an impressive defence power and eats iron ore in order to build up the metal in its body. Aron has a body of steel. With one all-out charge, this Pokémon can demolish even a heavy dump truck. The destroyed dump truck then becomes a handy meal for the Pokémon. It usually lives deep in mountains. However, hunger may drive it to eat railroad tracks and cars. This Aron is a male.**

 **Abilities- Rock Head, Sturdy, Heavy Metal (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Harden, Mud Slap, Headbutt, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect, Iron Head, Rock Slide, Take Down, Iron Defence, Heavy Slam, Body Slam, Dragon Rush, Head Smash, Reversal."**

"This Aron looks much mature by his moves, now a Beldum." I said and again used _Point Me_ spell to search for Beldum. While searching for Beldum I also found another mega stone, this time of Absol. It took me another hour to finally find a Beldum but it looked like my potter luck was on full show today as the Beldum I found was a shiny. I quickly ran toward it and said, "Hey Beldum, want to join my team."

The shiny Beldum looked at me for some time and then turned around getting ready to battle, I looked at Larvitar who was standing with Phanpy beside me. "Come on Larvitar, you are up."

Larvitar walked forward and stood opposite to Beldum, Beldum started with Takedown and hit Larvitar at a high speed. Larvitar was thrown back but got back up and hit Beldum with Payback sending it crashing on the nearby wall, Beldum got back up and its body shined as it used Iron Defence and then charged at Larvitar with Iron Head. Larvitar wasn't in the mood to back down and he also dashed at the charging Beldum with his own Iron Head, both of the two pokemon clashed with their own Iron Head and were thrown back as their attacks were equally powerful.

"Let's finish it up Larvitar, use Dark Pulse." I said quickly.

Larvitar got back up and used Dark Pulse on the Beldum who was getting up, Dark Pulse kit Beldum knocking it out, I threw an empty pokeball catching the shiny Beldum. "Good work Larvitar." Larvitar nodded as I picked up Beldum pokeball and scanned it without noticing a man standing behind me.

" **Beldum, the Iron Ball Pokémon. Beldum floats by emitting magnetic waves from its body to repel the Earth's magnetic field. They launch their claws into cliffs where they sleep. Instead of blood, a powerful magnetic force courses throughout Beldum's body. This Pokémon communicates with others by sending controlled pulses of magnetism, if you anger it, it will do more than rampage. It will also burst out strong magnetism, causing nearby machines to break. This Beldum is a female and due to its different colour, it's also a shiny pokemon.**

 **Ability- Clear Body, Light Metal (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Take Down, Iron Defence, Iron Head, Zen Headbutt."**

"This Beldum is quite strong, Beldum can only learn those four moves before evolving. Your Beldum knows all four, expect it to evolve into Metang soon." The man behind me said. I turned around and looked at the young man who looked like a younger version of Mr stone.

"Are you Steven Stone?" I asked.

Steven nodded, "Yes and you are Harry Potter, Dad called me and told me you were coming here. So, did you find any special stones?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I was extremely lucky today. I found two mega stones of Aerodactyl, one Scizorite and an Absolite." I lied to make him believe that I just got extreme lucky at finding so many mega stones at once. "I got a Dusk stone too."

Steven looked at me shocked, "Really, you got four mega stones in a single day that's some luck you got there. I have been digging here for a week and I got some evolutionary stone, an amber fossil, a key stone and two mega stones of Aggron and Heracross."

"Well I was lucky today, but you found some good things too." I said.

Steven nodded and then said, "By the way, would you like to trade with me. I am going to be getting an Aerodactyl soon from this Amber fossil and you have two Aerodactylite. I can give you Heracross mega stone in exchange for the mega stone of Aerodactyl."

"Sure, that is fine for me. I have a Heracross and I don't think I'll need two Aerodactylite." I replied and we exchanged our uncut mega stones. "By the way is mega evolution common in Hoenn?" I asked.

"It's new here, I first saw mega evolution for the first time in the league finals a couple of years ago. Most gym leaders don't have mega stones as it's still hard to find mega stones and key stones except for someone who get extremely lucky like you got today. You will face another mega evolution most probably in the league mostly in the semi-finals and finals." Steven replied.

"Good to know, so you heading to pokemon centre or are you going to explore some more." I asked.

"No, I am done exploring this cave for now." Steve replied.

"By the way do you know where I could search for mega stone of Togekiss?" I asked.

"I think you should search for Togekiss mega stone in Mirage Kingdom, located in a large desert between Mauville City and Fallarbor Town. The kingdom worship Togepi so you may find Togekiss mega stone there." Steven replied.

I nodded, "Thanks, Togekiss is my starter and I want to mega evolver her next."

"By the way would you like to have a battle? My Mega Metagross vs your Mega Charizard Y." Steven asked.

I nodded, "Sure, I would love that." With that we both headed out of the cave as Steven took me to a nearby battlefield.

XXXXXX

The battlefield was in a very quiet place in the middle of nowhere, "I use this place to train as it is very a remote area and not many know about this place." Steven said to me. Both me and Steven stood on the opposite side of the battlefield, "So, a one on one battle. Let's start, go Metagross." Steven sent out his shiny Metagross which had

"Charizard come out." I released my Charizard.

Charizard came out and roared as usual but then he eyed Steven's Metagross, I could tell that the Metagross is really powerful. "I caught Beldum as my starter when I started my pokemon journey at 13, Metagross has been partner and my strongest pokemon for 12 years now."

I replied, "I found Charizard as a shiny Charmander at age 10 when I was training my first pokemon Togepi, we have been inseparable since then."

Both Charizard and Metagross looked at each other and then attacked, Metagross dashed forward with Meteor Mash and Charizard replied with Dragon Claw. Both collided with their respective attack neither giving the other a chance to overpower and at last they both were pushed back, Charizard used a hot Flamethrower at Metagross but Metagross took it head on and hit Charizard with Thunder Punch. Charizard was pushed back but he used Inferno which hit Metagross dead on and threw it back, Metagross quickly recovered and took hold of Charizard with Psychic. Charizard was about to overpower the psychic hold of Metagross but Metagross hit Charizard with a Hammer Arm sending Charizard back flying.

Charizard got back up and sped toward Metagross and then used Fire Blast on Metagross face, Metagross was disorganized as the Fire Blast hit it on his face. Charizard used the momentary distraction to his advantage and bit on Metagross with Crunch. Metagross bellowed in pain and agony but Charizard was keeping hold of it with Crunch, Metagross used two Thunder Punch back to back on Charizard making him open its jaws in pain and leaving Metagross as it was sent back flying.

Both pokemon got back up, ready to continue their battle. Steven decided that it was time, "Metagross respond to the connection of our mind and heart, Mega Evolve." Steven shouted as a multiline connection formed between Steven Key Stone which was on his shirt collar and Metagross Mega Stone tied on one of Metagross legs, Metagross stated evolving and as the evolution finished I saw a Mega Metagross for the first time.

I looked at Charizard, "It's time Charizard, focus on our bond of friendship and family, Mega Evolve." I touched my Key Stone which was joined to my watch as the connection between my Key Stone and Charizard Mega stone formed as Charizard mega evolved to Mega Charizard Y and its ability Draught was activated which made the sun exceptionally bright.

Both the Mega Evolutional pokemon eyed each other, Mega Metagross charged at Mega Charizard Y with another Meteor Mash but this time added Thunder Punch to it but Mega Charizard Y met Mega Metagross head on with his Flare Blitz. The two mega evolved pokemon collided with such a force that it created an explosion, both pokemon were thrown back but got back up ready to continue the battle. Mega Charizard Y hit Mega Metagross with Overheat, Mega Metagross tried to get away but Mega Charizard Y changed direction and hit Mega Metagross with Overheat. Mega Metagross got back up and hit Mega Charizard Y with another combination of Hammer Arm and Thunder Punch, Mega Charizard Y was sent back flying as the powerful combination attack hit him.

"Metagross lets end this, Thunder Mash." Steven shouted at Mega Metagross from the other end of the battlefield.

"Oh, we are not going down that easily, Charizard wait for it and then hit it with Dragon Tail." I shouted at Mega Charizard Y.

Mega Charizard Y waited for Mega Metagross as it sped at him with a combination of Meteor Mash and Thunder Punch, just as Mega Metagross came near him Mega Charizard Y jumped up in the air and flipped to hit Mega Metagross with a Dragon Tail on its head. Mega Metagross pushed down on to the ground as Mega Charizard Y hit it with Dragon Tail on its head, Mega Metagross didn't get any respite as Mega Charizard Y took hold of it and flew up while spinning. Mega Charizard Y came down while still spinning and smashed Mega Metagross with Seismic Toss.

"It's time for the finisher Charizard, use Blast Burn." I shouted.

"Metagross Protect quick." Steven shouted.

Mega Charizard Y flew back up and then came down and crashed on the ground with Blast Burn, Mega Metagross raised a hasty Protect Barrier but the whole field was covered in flames. As the smoke cleared Mega Metagross was still standing there but was heavily bruised and was heavily panting, "It's still standing, damn that's one bad ass Metagross." I commented.

Mega Metagross used Psychic that hit Mega Charizard Y dead on and he was thrown backwards. "Metagross give it everything you got, Thunder Mash." Steven shouted.

"You too Charizard, give it your all and use Flare Blitz." I shouted back.

Mega Metagross combined the Thunder Punch with Meteor Mash and dashed forward, Mega Charizard Y wasn't backing down as he charged at Mega Metagross with full powered Flare Blitz. The two collided with such a force that the resulting explosion created an earthquake, as the smoke cleared both pokemon were standing there heavily panting nearly on the brink to collapse. The two pokemon reverted back to their original forms and fell down unconscious on the ground at the same time.

"Well it looks like it was a draw." Steven commented as he recalled his fallen Metagross.

I nodded and returned Charizard, "Yes it was, but it was an awesome battle. Your Metagross is something else, it was able to stand up even after a Seismic Toss and Blast Burn."

Steven smiled, "Metagross is much older than your Charizard and as the saying goes with age comes wisdom and experience, but still your Charizard was able to give Metagross such a fight that is incredible. It was a good workout before my championship battle with Wallace, I will be challenging him in a month as I have already beaten the elite four."

"Congrats, I'll then meet you in the Hoenn league when you give me the winner trophy as the Hoenn champion." I said.

Steven laughed, "Sure, you win the Hoenn league and I'll beat Wallace and then we will meet in Hoenn league award ceremony." With that we both headed to the pokemon centre.

XXXXXX

The next morning, I headed for the Dewford town gym, when I entered the gym I found an old boy exercising with a Hariyama and a girl. When the old boy saw me, "Hello, are you challenger?"

I nodded in reply, "Yes, I am Harry Potter and I am here for a gym battle."

The old boy nodded and continued, "Well then welcome to Dewford town gym, I am the gym leader Brawly. The awesome trainer of fighting type trainer." Brawley looked at the girl and said, "Shauna please referee the battle."

The girl Shauna took the position of referee as both I and Brawley stood on the opposite end of the battlefield. "This gym battle for the knuckle badge is between Dewford town gym leader Brawley and the challenger Harry Potter. This battle will be a two on two pokemon battle, the first trainer to defeat two of his opponent pokemon will be the winner. Trainers, please chose your first pokemon." Shauna announced.

"Come out Machop." Brawley released his first pokemon.

"let's go Ralts." I chose Ralts as I knew that she was close to evolving and this battle could bring up her evolution.

Machop charged at Ralts with its hands gathering poison, Machop was about to hit Ralts but Ralts teleported away and used Disarming Voice. The Disarming Voice hit Machop and it was confused, Ralts used this chance and used Hypnosis to put Machop in sleep. Brawley commanded Machop to use Sleep Talk and Machop hit Ralts with Fire Punch, Ralts was thrown back but got back up and used Dream Eater on Machop. Brawley again shouted to use Sleep Talk and Machop used Payback on Ralts, Ralts was caught by surprise as the sleeping Machop suddenly jumped at her and hit her with Payback.

Ralts was thrown back and she groggily got back up but she was in pain and then suddenly she was enveloped in a white light, her body changed and she grew bigger and finally as the light died down there was a shiny Kirlia in place of shiny Ralts. I smiled, "Good work Kirlia, lets finish it up with Psychic."

"Wake up Machop and dodge." Brawley shouted in desperation.

But it was of no use as Machop was completely asleep and Kirlia hit the sleeping Machop with Psychic knocking it out.

"Machop is unable to battle, gym leader send in your last pokemon." Shauna announced.

Brawley recalled Machop and sent out his second and last pokemon, "Ride the wave Hariyama."

Hariyama started the battle first and ran at Kirlia with Fire Punch but Kirlia tried to stop Hariyama with her psychic powers, Kirlia was still working on perfecting her psychic powers so Hariyama wasn't completely stopped and was only slowed down but in the end Hariyama hit Kirlia with Psychic. Kirlia was bit burned and was thrown back but Hariyama didn't gave it any respite and hit Kirlia with Stone Edge.

"Hariyama lets end this, use Feint Attack." Brawley shouted.

I could see that Kirlia was nearly done for, her defence still needed a lot of work. So, I decided to end the battle with her, "Kirlia use Destiny Bond."

Kirlia used Destiny Bond on Hariyama as Hariyama hit her with Feint Attack knocking her out, Hariyama was also knocked out unconscious due to Destiny Bond.

"Both Kirlia and Hariyama are unable to battle, since the challenger has still one pokemon left the winner of this battle is the challenger, Harry Potter." Shauna announced.

Brawley came toward me, "Here is the Knuckle Badge, your proof of winning in Dewford island gym." I took my second Hoenn league badge from Brawley and left the gym after thanking him for the battle.

XXXXXX

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M, Electabuzz F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Larvitar M, Phanpy F, Bagon M._

 _Kirlia S F, Mudkip M, Treecko M, Vibrava F, Aron M, Beldum F._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The next morning, I caught a ship for Slateport city from where I could head for Mauville city for my next badge. It took the whole day for the ship to reach Slateport city and so I rested in the pokemon centre for the night. The next morning when I woke up and was about to leave the pokemon centre I found nurse Joy very busy running all over the place to treat injured pokemon, so I walked toward her and asked, "What happened nurse Joy?"

"These trainers were challenged by a Combusken which live in the nearby forest, they are beginner trainers without much experience and there pokemon were thoroughly thrashed by Combusken." She replied.

"How come there is a Combusken in this forest?" I asked as Combusken were the evolved form of Torchic, the fire type starter of Hoenn and were very rare to find in the wild.

Nurse Joy sighed, "A couple of weeks ago two trainers started their journey from here and one of them was the son of city mayor, he bought the three official Hoenn starter from a breeder and his son and the other trainer who was his friend chose Mudkip and Treecko respectively. But what I didn't knew that Torchic was much mature than average starter pokemon and she picked up fight with a visiting trainer, during the fight she evolved into Combusken and won the battle. Combusken broke her pokeball and released herself and now she is challenging any trainer she finds to a battle as she thinks herself invincible."

I nodded, "Well it looks like I am getting a Combusken but I also need to fix its attitude."

"If you have a strong pokemon then please defeat her, she has been giving me headaches from the day she came here." Nurse Joy said.

I nodded and headed into the forest, I didn't have to wait long as within a half an hour a Combusken jumped informed me and shouted at me in a challenge. I smiled, "You want to battle huh, no matter but if you lose you will be one of my pokemon." I said to the Combusken. Combusken in her arrogance nodded without thinking.

"Very well, I have the perfect pokemon to take care of our arrogance. Charizard it's time for a lesson in humility." I called out one of my strongest pokemon to take care of Combusken Arrogance.

Charizard came out and gave a mighty roar that scared Combusken to shit, she looked fearfully at the towering figure and gulped in fear as she knew that she made a mistake in challenging this time. Charizard looked at Combusken and then looked at me, "She thought that she is invincible by defeating a few beginners so I decided to teach her humility." I said to Charizard.

Charizard nodded and turned back and glared at Combusken, he stretched his hands and called Combusken to attack him. Combusken composed herself and ran at Charizard with Flame Charge but just as she reached near Charizard he hit her backhanded throwing her back. Combusken glared and then used Flamethrower but Charizard let it hit and then scoffed showing that it was nothing, Combusken stared angrily at Charizard and tried using Sky Uppercut. Combusken was fast enough but in comparison to Charizard she was too slow, Charizard caught the Sky Uppercut in middle shocking Combusken and then hit her with his Flamethrower.

Charizard Flamethrower send Combusken back flying and collide on a tree, she slowly got back up. "Charizard put her out of her misery, she will be a part of our team and your student." Charizard turned around and glared at me, "What? Except Houndoom I don't have any other fire type to help her out and Houndoom is still not powerful enough. I am sure you can handle the two of them." Charizard eyed me for some time and nodded and turned back to again catch Combusken Sky Uppercut, this time Charizard hit her with a Thunder Punch knocking her out cold.

I threw a pokeball at Combusken and caught her and then I scanned her with my pokedex.

" **Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon. Combusken is the evolved form of Torchic. As a Fighting Pokémon, it has the ability to breath raging fire from its beak and to unleash high-powered kicks. Its quick and powerful legs are capable of dishing out ten kicks in one second. Combusken battles with the intensely hot flames it spews from its beak and with outstandingly destructive kicks. This Pokémon's cry is very loud and distracting. This Combusken is a female.**

 **Abilities- Blaze, Speed Boost (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Double Kick, Scratch, Peck, Flame Charge, Bulk Up, Slash, Mirror Move, Sky Uppercut, Agility, Counter, Crush Claw, Endure, Flame Burst, Night Slash, Low Kick, Reversal."**

"Not bad, she can be pretty powerful once trained properly." I said and Charizard too nodded.

XXXXXX

I was about to leave Slateport city when I noticed a few local museum guard running after a group of people with a M logo on their dress it was most probably Team Magma, a helicopter approached towards them which was most probably their escape plan. I decided to interrupt and released Charizard, "Charizard destroy the blades of that Helicopter and be careful"

Charizard nodded and flew up and used Dragon Claw on the base of the Helicopter Blade while avoiding the blades, the blades were separated from the Helicopter and the pilot had to crash land. The Team Magma reached their destroyed helicopter as I walked toward them, there were four goons including the helicopter pilot who was unconscious after crash landing.

The leader of the group glared at me, "What do you want boy? You don't know who we are?"

I replied with no concern, "I want what you stole from the museum and I also know that you are bunch of stuck up idiots who call themselves Team Magma or some shitty name like that."

"You will pay for what you did boy." The leader said and all three of them released their Mightyena.

"You know you should open up a breeding centre of Poochyena and its evolution since all of you have them and they look good too." I said while stalling them for the police to arrive.

"We are three and you are alone boy. What will you do?" He asked while laughing.

That repeated use of Boy was getting to me and I was on the verge of lashing out when my eye caught officer Jenny coming toward us running, "You know if you wanted to fight you should look back." The three turned around and found Charizard glaring at them viciously, the three fell back in fear and just then police officers covered the area. Officer Jenny arrested the four members of Team Magma.

The leader turned toward me and said, "Team Magma will not forget you? You will pay for interfering on our matters."

I snorted, "Please, do your worst. Oh, and do tell your boss if you ever get a chance to do so that my name is Harry Potter and if we someday meet then it will be his or her last day as a free citizen." With that they all were taken by the police.

A man in a lab coat then came to me, "Hello I am Captain Stern the curator of Oceanic Museum, I wanted to thank you for stopping those goons. They stole a few fossils on display and a Volcanic Rock, it is formed by underwater volcanoes and is said to be created by legendary pokemon, Groudon."

"No problem, I heard about the two criminal teams of Hoenn in Oldale town where they nearly destroyed an ancient site. When I saw those here and the museum guards running after them I decided to help out." I replied and with that I left Slateport City.

XXXXXX

I was on my way to Mauville town when I got a surprise call in my Holo Caster from Lance, "Hello Harry." Lance said but the interesting thing was his attire, he was wearing a uniform same as Team Magma.

"Hello Lance, what's with the new look? Have you left G men and joined Team Magma?" I asked.

Lance laughed, "No, there's nothing like that. Giovanni has been hiding and we were unable to get him but Team Rocket are laying low for now and I didn't have much work in Kanto and Johto as the small cases were handled by my other subordinates so I decided to tackle the problem of Hoenn. I was able to infiltrate Team Magma as a member and gather information, I heard about what you did in Slateport city so I decided to call you, good work by the way."

I nodded and asked, "So, what did they need with the Volcanic Rock?"

Lance sighed, "I still haven't found out anything about the boss of the two teams but I have found their objective. Team Magma wants to capture and control the legendry pokemon of land, Groudon and then convert the whole world into land. Team Aqua is nearly the same but opposite at the same time, they want to capture and control the legendry pokemon of ocean, Kyogre and then cover the whole world in an ocean."

I stared at him, "For real, I mean that's the most idiotic thing I have ever heard. Even a small child knows that land and water go side by side for the existence of life both land and water is needed."

Lance laughed, "True, but no one ever said that these criminals were smart."

I nodded, "Yeah that's also true, if criminals become smart then your work will become much more difficult and dangerous."

Lance nodded, "Yeah, Giovanni was smart enough and that's the reason he is still free. By the way I heard about your battle with Steven and from what he told me you will be as good as a regional champion after a few years' experience."

"Thanks Lance but how did you know about Steven?" I asked.

"Oh, Steven is a member of G Men and one of our best trainers. His Mega Metagross can tie with my original Dragonite, if you were able to battle and tie with his Mega Metagross then your Charizard is at a champion level. Keep training him and he can surpass even our pokemon and maybe take on Cynthia's Garchomp." Lance said.

I nodded, "I have heard the tails of her Garchomp and how she overpowered her opponents with just her Garchomp."

Lance shuddered, "Yeah she and her Garchomp are scary, but how did your godfather get her to go on a date?"

I shrugged, "Sirius has got some natural charm with him, he was able to take Lorelei on a date the first time they meet."

Lance eyes widened, "For real? Lorelei, the Ice Queen on a date? I think I need to talk with your godfather and get some tips."

I laughed, "I guess I have to do that too after a few years."

Lance nodded, "By the way I forgot to tell you the main motive of my call, I want you to keep an ear out for Team Magma and Team Aqua movements. If you could do try to stop them as I know you can easily take care of them and report it to me."

I nodded seriously, "I'll do that."

"Well then that's all, goodbye Harry and take care." Lance said.

"You too Lance." I said, Lance nodded and disconnected the call.

XXXXXX

It took me a couple of days to reach Mauville town and I headed straight for the Mauville city gym. When I entered I was sent inside in a roller coaster that ended in front of a Raikou, on close inspection I found that it was just an electric model. "Well that was some entrance, it reminded me of Gringotts carts." I commented and entered the nearby door.

When I entered inside the door I found an old man looking at me while grinning like a loon, "So, did you like your ride." He asked.

I smiled and said, "It was fun while it lasted but I am here for my gym badge. I am Harry Potter by the way."

The old man nodded, "Well you don't have to wait any further I am Wattson the gym leader of Mauville town gym. Get ready for young man as our battle will be electrifying."

Both me and Wattson took our place in the opposite ends of the battlefield as a young man took the position of referee, the referee started the official announcement for the gym battle. "This gym battle will be a three on three pokemon battle for the Dynamo badge between the gym leader of Mauville city, Wattson and the challenger Harry Potter. The first trainer to defeat two of his opponent pokemon will be the winner, furthermore challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon anytime you want. Trainers chose your first pokemon and call it out to the battlefield and let the battle begin."

"Magnemite charge it up." Wattson released his first pokemon.

"Beldum, you are up." I decided to go with Beldum who was close to evolving.

Magnemite started the battle with Spark, the Spark attack hit Beldum but she powered through it and hit Magnemite with Takedown. Magnemite was pushed back as Beldum hit it with Takedown but it steadied itself and used Flash Cannon which Beldum was unable to dodge. Beldum was sent back flying but she got back up and then she was covered in the white light of evolution and she evolved into Metang. Magnemite tried using Electroweb but this time Metang dodged and hit Magnemite with Brick Break sending Magnemite flying back.

"Good work Metang, now let's finish it up use Bulldoze." I said to Metang.

Wattson shouted hurriedly, "Magnemite get out of there."

But Magnemite was too slow as Metang crashed onto it with Bulldoze, Metang was thrown back and crashed on the wall behind Wattson knocked out cold.

"Magnemite is unable to battle, gym leader chose your next pokemon." Referee declared.

Wattson returned Magnemite, "Spark the way Electrode."

Electrode started with a Rollout but Metang was able to dodge and she replied with Psychic which hit Electrode and it was thrown back. Electrode steadied itself and hit Beldum with Foul Play which hit Metang dead on, Metang was confused and started attacking herself.

"Electrode use Thunder." Wattson shouted.

"Get out of there Metang." I shouted at Metang in a hurry.

Metang was too beat up to dodge the Thunder, as the Thunder from Electrode hit Metang and she was knocked out unconscious.

"Metang is unable to battle, challenger chose your next pokemon." Referee declared.

I recalled Metang and released my next pokemon, "Treecko you are up."

Treecko came out and used Mud Sport which reduced the power of electric type attacks by half, Electrode hit Treecko with a Gyro Ball in reply. The Gyro Ball hit Treecko and sent it flying, Treecko slowly got back up and used Leech Seed. The Leech Seed hit Electrode and it was wrapped in thin plants which continuously sapped its energy and gave it to Treecko, Electrode charged at Treecko with Rollout but Treecko stood there watching the incoming Electrode. At the last moment Treecko jumped over Electrode and flipped in mid-air to hit Electrode with Slam with its tail.

Surprisingly, just like Beldum Treecko was also covered in a white light and his body changed as he grew bigger and finally evolved into Grovyle. I smiled and said, 'Well looks like you were ready to evolve too."

Electrode was nearly done for and it was panting heavily, Wattson saw this commanded, "Electrode its time finish it up, use Explosion."

I watched helplessly as Electrode used Explosion, Electrode exploded in a big explosion taking Grovyle in it too. Electrode was knocked out unconscious and so was Grovyle and with that the Mud Sport also ended.

"Both Grovyle and Electrode are unable to battle, trainers chose your last pokemon." Referee announced and both me and Wattson recalled our fallen pokemon.

"Magneton spark it up." Wattson called out his last pokemon.

I decided to go with a type advantage for the final battle, "Houndoom you are up."

Magneton used Electric Terrain just as battle started, Houndoom used this moment to hit Magneton with a powerful Flamethrower which hit Magneton dead on sending it reeling back. Magneton steadied itself and then hit Houndoom with a crackling Thunderbolt but Houndoom countered the Thunderbolt with his Flamethrower, the two powerful fire and electric type attacks collided creating an explosion. Magneton used the smoke to its advantage and hit Houndoom with Swift attack, Houndoom was surprised as the Swift attack hit him pushing him back.

Houndoom snarled and just as the smoke cleared a bit he hit Magneton with Dark Pulse and followed it up with another Flamethrower. Magneton had no time to dodge as the Dark Pulse hit it and before it could recover it was attacked with another powerful Flamethrower.

"Magneton use Zap Cannon." Wattson shouted.

"Use Overheat Houndoom." I countered quickly.

Magneton used Zap Cannon but Houndoom replied with Overheat, again two strong fire and electric type attacks collided in a big explosion but this time it was Houndoom who took advantage of the smoke.

"Houndoom its time to finish it up, use Flare Blitz." I said to Houndoom.

"Be ready to dodge Magneton." Wattson shouted back.

Magneton focused on its surroundings waiting for Houndoom but it was already too late as Houndoom suddenly appeared behind it and before it could do anything Houndoom covered in fire smashed into it with Flare Blitz. Magneton was knocked out cold.

"Magneton is unable to battle and since challenger last pokemon is still standing the winner of this battle is the challenger Harry Potter." Referee announced the end of the battle and my victory.

Wattson smiled and gave me the Dynamo badge, "Good work young man, I'll keep an eye on you in the league."

I took my third Hoenn badge and replied, "Thanks Wattson." With that I left the Mauville town gym.

XXXXXX

It took me a couple of days to reach Mirage Kingdom, the kingdom was in the middle of a hot desert. Surprisingly the whole kingdom was flourishing quite well, the surrounding of the whole kingdom was much greener than the desert it was located in. When I entered the kingdom, I was escorted to the queen of Mirage Kingdom, queen Sara. When I entered her throne room I found a young woman sitting on a golden throne, when I reached near her she said, "Welcome trainer, I was told that you are here in my kingdom to search for something."

I nodded and replied, "Yes my lady, I was told by a friend of mine that Mirage kingdom is known to worship Togepi. My first pokemon was Togepi and I named her Hedwig and now Hedwig is a Togekiss, I am in search for a mega stone for Togekiss so that she could mega evolve. I thought that I may find Togekiss mega stone in the Mirage kingdom."

"Not many trainers come to our kingdom as it is in the middle of a big and hot desert so I can't say I know anything about the mega evolution you are talking about. But since you are here in search of the stone I should tell you this, Togepi are sacred in our kingdom and they have their own dimension where they live and sometimes they visit here. If there is any stone that is connected to your Togekiss you may find it in the dimension of Togepi." Queen Sara said.

I sensed a but coming and I was right as she continued, "But no human is allowed to enter the dimension not even me, so if you want to find the stone your Togekiss would have to find and enter the dimension by herself and then search for the stone you are searching for."

Well, that didn't sound too bad and I knew Hedwig was an expert on finding anything as she had a knack of finding anything or anyone she wanted to when she was an owl. "I have no problem with it my lady, I am sure Hedwig can do the searching herself." I replied.

"Then you are welcome to stay in our kingdom until your Togekiss find the stone you are looking for." Queen Sara said and I was escorted out of the throne room.

Once outside I released Hedwig from her pokeball, "Hey girl, there is a pocket dimension here belonging to Togepi's only you can enter it as I am not allowed to go in there. So, search for the gate to that dimension and then look for your mega stone, I will be staying here for a couple of days so if you don't find your mega stone in two days then come back and we will search somewhere else." Hedwig nodded and flew up into the sky and I headed for the pokemon centre in the Mirage Kingdom.

It was the next day when I was roaming around the kingdom that Hedwig came to me with a necklace holding a mega stone, "So, you found your mega stone?" I asked and Hedwig nodded happily, "Well then let's leave this place, we will mega evolve you on the way." Hedwig nodded and we both headed to the pokemon centre.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - I know that officially Togekiss can't mega evolve but I am giving Togekiss a mega evolution, after all Hedwig is Harry's starter._

 _Link to Mega Togekiss fan made pokedex entry: -_

 _Shiny-Mega%20Togekiss-Pokemon-Pokedex-10468_

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M, Electabuzz F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Larvitar M, Phanpy F, Bagon M._

 _Kirlia S F, Mudkip M, Grovyle M, Vibrava F, Aron M, Metang S F, Combusken F._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

On the way to Lavaridge town I spend most of my time in training my pokemons and especially in Mega Evolving Hedwig, I wouldn't be wrong in saying that Mega Togekiss was my strongest pokemon even stronger than Mega Charizard Y. It didn't take much time for Hedwig to master mega evolutions, Hedwig was already in control the first time we mega evolved and she just needed some time and practise to get used to her new found power after mega evolution.

I was training my pokemon when I got a call from Lance, "Hello Harry, where are you?"

"I am on my way to Lavaridge town, why do you ask?" I asked.

"Team Magma was able to create a machine that could activate a dead volcano using a special Meteorite in two days at Mt. Chimney and they have challenged Team Aqua to try and stop them. I can't tell the police as they would know that there is a mole in their group and I will be done for, can you go there and make sure that the volcano stays dead otherwise we will have a serious problem. I would have called Steven but he is busy in preparing for his battle with Wallace which is in a week." Lance explained it to me.

I nodded, "Don't worry Lance, I'll look into it and I promise that the volcano will not activate."

"Thanks Harry, no one will think that someone is providing you info as you are a travelling trainer. I should be going as I am going to be assigned on some other project of theirs." Lance said and ended the call.

I shouted at all of my pokemon who were busy in training, "Pack up everyone, we need to reach Mt. Chimney in two days' time." Everyone nodded as I started recalling them one by one.

When I reached the edge of Mt Chimney I decided to go flying on Charizard rather than using the cable cars, before I could release Charizard I could see two helicopters one red and another blue in the distance near Mt. Chimney. "Well looks like I am a bit late, I need to reach their faster. Aerodactyl I need your help." I decided to go with Aerodactyl as he was naturally faster than Charizard. I climbed on his back and said, "Come on Aerodactyl, fly up to those mountains as we need to take care of some bad guys." Aerodactyl nodded and took off.

It took me fifteen minutes to reach near Mt. Chimney, I saw some Team Magma and Team Aqua goons fighting each other while running after a man holding on to a big stone which was most probably Meteorite. "Aerodactyl Hyper Beam." I shouted and Aerodactyl used Hyper Beam on the pokemons of the goons of both the team. I reached down the surface and jumped to the ground from Aerodactyl's back, "Aerodactyl hit those goons with Stone Edge." I said and Aerodactyl followed, all the goons of both Team Magma and Team Aqua were hit with Stone Edge and were knocked out.

I turned towards the man holding the meteorite, "Who are you? What are you doing with that Meteorite?"

The man breathed heavily, "Thanks for saving me, I am prof Cozmo from Sinnoh region and I research on space matters. This meteorite is a part of a large asteroid and I was taking it for my research but then these goons with M logo on their red dress came in their helicopter and surrounded me and demanded the meteorite. Before they could do anything another group with A logo on their blue dress interrupted them and the two groups started to battle over some machine. I took my opportunity and ran but some of them followed me."

Just then my eye caught on a Crobat who was coming towards the Meteorite in prof Cozmo hands but before I could do anything Aerodactyl hit it with a Hyper Beam. I looked at Aerodactyl, "Thanks Aerodactyl." I then turned toward the prof and said, "Team Magma and Team Aqua pokemon are all over this place searching for you and this Meteorite, let's deal with them. Meanwhile I should call officer Jenny." I used my Holo Caster to call the local officer Jenny and report the current happening in Mt. Chimney and told her to come quick. "Now, let's take care of these goons." I said and headed toward the main fight of the two criminal teams.

Prof Cozmo followed me, "Are you sure that you can fight them? They are way too many for a single man."

I nodded, "They are not very strong, don't worry about it you just keep hold of the meteorite."

When we reached near the mouth of the volcano I found Team Aqua and Team Magma fighting while Team Magma goons were trying to protect a machine. Aerodactyl was already out and I released Charizard, "Let's destroy their escape route first, Charizard you destroy one helicopter and Aerodactyl you take on the other." The two of them nodded and Charizard and Aerodactyl flew toward the helicopters and started destroying it with powerful attacks.

As the helicopters got destroyed the two teams stopped and looked towards me, "Who are you kid? You will regret interfering in the matters of Team Magma." The leader of Team Magma group snarled at me.

I grinned, "For real, the last person who said this was another one of you and the last time I saw him he was being dragged by officer Jenny. But no worries I think you will be joining him soon."

The woman leading Team Aqua grinned, "Well looks like we are done here, Team Magma is defeated by a small boy, let's go team Aqua."

But I interrupted, "Uh huh where are you bunch of idiots going, I have called officer Jenny to greet you all, you can't just go away like that. Oh, by the way Charizard do take care of that dumb machine would you." Charizard quickly used a surprise Hyper Beam on the machine of Team Magma destroying it completely.

The team leader of Team Magma glared at me and shouted, "You idiot, do you know what you have done? You will pay for this for this. Team take care of that boy." The whole Team Magma released their pokemon consisting of Mightyena and Crobat, Charizard came forward to face them. In the meanwhile, Team Aqua were trying to get away but they were met by Aerodactyl.

I released Dragonite and Articuno to level the battlefield a bit, Articuno teamed up with Charizard and Dragonite joined Aerodactyl to stop the two criminal teams. My pokemon easily overpowered them and knocked out the goons of both the team, "Well this is taken care of, now let's wait for the police." I said and prof Cozmo nodded. After some time, officer Jenny came with her other police colleagues and arrested the two team group members and with that I left Mt. Chimney toward Lavaridge town for my third gym badge.

XXXXXX

When I reached Lavaridge town I headed straight for the Lavaridge gym for my third Hoenn badge. When I entered the gym, I found a girl with red hair and a wild spiky hair style cleaning up the battlefield with an old man, I walked toward the two and asked, "Are any of you the gym leader of this gym?"

The girl turned to me and said, "Yeah I am Flannery, the gym leader of Lavaridge town gym and this is my grandfather Mr Moore. Are you a challenger?"

I nodded and replied, "Yes, I am Harry Potter and I am here for a gym battle."

Flannery nodded, "Wait for a few minutes, we are nearly finished with the cleaning."

Mr Moore said angrily, "Yes my idiot granddaughter forgot to clean up the battlefield after the battle she had two days ago."

"Oh, come on grandpa I told you that I just forgot to clean up." Flannery shouted back.

I stood on the side of battlefield while the pair of grandfather and granddaughter continued their arguing while cleaning up the field, I waited for them to finish up the cleaning. After they cleaned up Mr Moore took the position of the referee and Flannery stood on the opposite side of me in the battlefield, Mr Moore started the official announcement for the gym badge. "This Lavaridge town gym battle for the Heat Badge will be between the gym leader Flannery and the challenger Harry Potter. This gym battle will be a three on three pokemon battle and the first trainer to defeat his or her opponent three pokemon first will be the winner, trainers chose your first pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Meg you are up." Flannery released her first pokemon Meg and it was a Slugma.

I decided to start with one of my Johto pokemon, "Electabuzz you are up."

Meg started the battle with Yawn but it had no effect on Electabuzz.

Seeing Flannery shocked face, I explained it to her "Electabuzz had the ability Vital Spirit, she won't be put to sleep."

Electabuzz grinned and then dashed forward at Slugma and hit it with Cross Chop, Slugma didn't get any time to dodge as Electabuzz hit it with Cross Chop sending it back flying. Slugma got back up and used Flame Burst on Electabuzz but Electabuzz countered the Flame Burst with Thunderbolt. The two attacks collided and cancelled each other but Slugma quickly used Inferno which hit Electabuzz who wasn't able to dodge in time. Electabuzz was thrown back but she quickly got back up and dashed at Slugma and hit with Dynamic Punch which really hurt Slugma as it cried out in pain.

"Meg use Pain Split." Flannery shouted.

Slugma used Pain Split that sapped energy out of Electabuzz and into Slugma. "No matter Electabuzz finish it up with Electro Ball." I shouted at Electabuzz.

Electabuzz created a compressed ball of electricity and threw it at Slugma who was too late to dodge, Electro Ball hit Slugma and made an explosion and as the smoke cleared Slugma was lying down unconscious.

"Meg is unable to battle, Flannery chose your next pokemon." Mr Moore announced.

Flannery recalled her Slugma and called out her next pokemon, "Mag you are up." Flannery second last pokemon was a Magcargo, the evolved form of Slugma.

Magcargo started up the battle with Earthquake but Electabuzz used Magnet Rise in time to float above time and remain unaffected by Earthquake, Electabuzz dashed forward at Magcargo with Wild Charge and added it up with Dynamic Punch. Magcargo didn't get any time to dodge as Electabuzz hit it with Wild Charge combined with Dynamic Punch, Magcargo was able to use Iron Defence in time and reduce the effect of the attack a bit but the attack still sent it flying. Magcargo groggily got back up and used Flame Burst on Electabuzz but Electabuzz didn't try to dodge and used Protect, the Protect barrier easily stopped Flame Burst.

"Electabuzz let's finish it up, use Focus Punch." I shouted.

"Mag use Lava Plume, burn it out." Flannery replied.

Electabuzz dashed forward at Magcargo and hit it with Focus Punch but Magcargo used Lava Plume just in time, just as Electabuzz hit Magcargo the whole field was covered in flames hitting Electabuzz too. Finally, the fire died down and smoke cleared to find that both Electabuzz and Magcargo lied down knocked out unconscious.

"Both Electabuzz and Mag are unable to battle, trainers chose your next pokemon." Mr Moore announced.

Both me and Flannery recalled our fallen pokemon, Flannery sent out her last pokemon. "Torkoal burn it up."

Flannery last pokemon was Torkoal and it sent out smoke from its nostrils telling that it was ready for battle. I released my second pokemon, "Mudkip you are up." I knew Mudkip was close to evolving and this battle should most probably give it right amount of motivation to evolve.

Mudkip started the battle with Water Gun but Torkoal used Iron Defence and let the Water Gun hit it without any worry, Torkoal used Smog in reply and covered the field in poisonous gas that Mudkip breathed in and was poisoned. Mudkip used multiple Mud Bombs that hit its target but Torkoal has a very good defence and it took the Mud Bomb head on and used Flamethrower on Mudkip, Mudkip couldn't dodge as the Flamethrower hit him throwing him back.

Mudkip shakily got back up and as I expected he was covered in the white light of evolution and evolved into Marshtomp, Marshtomp used Muddy Water which hit Torkoal but Torkoal was only pushed back a bit. Torkoal used Overheat on Marshtomp but Marshtomp let it come and used Protect to create a barrier and stop the Overheat. Marshtomp used Earthquake that shook the whole field and hit Torkoal and then followed it up Rock Tomb and threw a big rock on top of Torkoal. Amazingly after being hit all the powerful and effective attacks Torkoal was still standing albeit it was a bit panting and it used another Overheat, this time the Overheat hit Marshtomp without any barrier and Marshtomp was knocked out cold.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle, Harry release your last choice." Mr Moore announced.

I recalled Marshtomp as Flannery said to me, "My Torkoal defence is top up you are not going to beat him that easily."

I smiled and replied back, "So your Torkoal is a defence specialist, no problem let me show you mine. Go Blastoise."

Torkoal used another Overheat but Blastoise withdrew inside his shell and used Hydro Pump while spinning, Torkoal's Overheat was cancelled out by Blastoise hard shell and it was hit by multiple spinning Hydro Pump. Torkoal was now feeling the effects of battle and his defence was thinning down, it got back up and used Inferno but Blastoise replied with Hydro Pump which cancelled out the Inferno and overpowered it to hit Torkoal.

"Blastoise let's put it out of his misery, finish it up with Dual Hydro Cannon." I said to Blastoise.

"Torkoal use Iron Defence, I know you can take it." Flannery shouted in worry.

Flannery was wrong as Torkoal couldn't take on the Dual Hydro Cannon, Blastoise used two Hydro Cannons back to back from both of his cannons and hit Torkoal which knocked it out cold and unconsciousness.

"Torkoal is unable to battle and since the gym leader has lost all three of her pokemon the winner of this battle is the challenger is Harry Potter." Mr Moore announced the end of our battle and my victory.

Flannery slumped down, "How could I lost?"

I stared at her in fascination and looked at Mr Moore for explanation, "What's up with her?"

Mr Moore smiled, "A month ago I was the gym leader but I am getting really old so I made my granddaughter the gym leader, she is a good trainer but when she won a lot of battles as a gym leader she became a bit overconfident."

Flannery sighed and got back up, "Yeah, I was on an awesome winning streak and now you broke it, here the Heat Badge proof of your win in the Lavaridge town gym." She gave me the Heat Badge which I took happily.

Mr Moore smiled and said, "I knew you are going lose today Flannery."

Flannery looked at her grandfather gobsmacked, "What? How?"

Even I was intrigued so Mr Moore replied, "I have seen many trainers in my long-life Flannery and I can tell what trainer is like what and Harry here looked like a trainer who likes challenges but he was also confident that he could defeat you, I am sure if it wasn't for Torkoal Harry would have won the match without taking out his Blastoise. Also, he is the youngest regional league winner so I was sure that you will lose the battle."

Flannery stared at me and her grandfather, "Now I feel like I was battling a already lost battle."

I smiled replied, "Not really, your Torkoal was quiet strong and now I am planning to get a Torkoal too as I need another defence specialist other than my Blastoise. Thanks for the battle Flannery, Mr Moore I should be going now." With that I left the gym.

XXXXXX

My next stop was Petalburg city for which I had to go back through the same root I came from, while passing through the Valley Steel I got the pokemon I was looking for, a Torkoal. I was just near the end of the Valley of Steel when I saw a Steelix, some Magnemite, some Magnetons and a couple of Skarmory ganging up on a Torkoal. Torkoal was doing his best to defend and run toward the exit of the valley of steel but the steel type pokemons were overpowering him so I decided to help out.

"Charizard help Torkoal out." I released Charizard who quickly teamed up with Torkoal and took care of the steel type pokemons bullying Torkoal and after that I exited the valley with Torkoal, "Hey Torkoal would you like to come with me, you look powerful and I can make you a defence powerhouse." Torkoal quickly nodded so I caught him with a pokeball and scanned him with my pokedex.

" **Torkoal, the Coal Pokémon. Torkoal burns coal within its body to produce energy. As a defence, Torkoal is able to release smoke from its nostrils and its back to confuse enemies. Torkoal digs through mountains in search of coal. If it finds some, it fills hollow spaces on its shell with the coal and burns it. If it is attacked, this Pokémon spouts thick black smoke to beat a retreat. You can tell how it's feeling by the smoke spouting from its shell. Tremendous velocity is a sign of good health. This Torkoal is a male.**

 **Abilities- Drought, White Smoke, Shell Armor (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Smog, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Smokescreen, Flame Wheel, Lava Plume, Body Slam, Protect, Flamethrower, Overheat, Iron Defence, Heat Wave, Endure, Eruption, Flame Burst, Skull Bash, Yawn, Stone Edge, Gyro Ball, Sludge Bomb."**

I looked at Charizard, "Well he looks strong, I'll make him work with Blastoise to raise his defence to maximum." Charizard nodded in understanding, I returned Charizard and moved forward toward Petalburg city.

I was in Verdanturf town when I got the news update that Steven had defeated Wallace and has become the Hoenn champion, I watched their battle in my Holo Caster and it was surely exciting. The battle was very intense but it all came down to Wallace Milotic and Steven's Metagross, the two were equally powerful but then Steven used his trump card and mega evolved Metagross. Mega Metagross was too much for Wallace Milotic and this way Steven won the title of Hoenn Champion from Wallace.

I was in the Verdanturf town forest training my pokemons especially the new ones, on my way back from Lavaridge town my Aron finally evolved into Lairon. While training Misdreavus I suddenly got an interesting thought, is my aura similar to that of a ghost type pokemon because of my relation to death. I decided to test it so I released my aura full force while focusing especially on the magical connection to death and the result I found was quite exciting, Misdreavus left her training and came toward me like someone was controlling her string and a nearby Dusclops did the same too. As soon as I stopped flaring my aura they were back to normal, Misdreavus looked confused but got back to her training as she had decided to finally evolve.

After having lunch which I shared with Dusclops too I gave Misdreavus a Dusk Stone and she finally evolved into Mismagius. I was about to leave the forest and continue my journey but I saw Dusclops still following me so I asked it, "Would you like to come with me?" Dusclops nodded eagerly. I smiled and without wasting any time caught Dusclops in an empty pokeball, Dusclops didn't resist a bit and was captured. I took its pokeball and scanned it with my pokedex.

" **Dusclops, the Beckon Pokémon. Dusclops is said to be able to suck practically anything into its body, the black hole-like core of which is completely empty. Its body is completely hollow, and like a black hole, it can swallow anything, some say that its victims never return. Dusclops absorbs anything, however large the object may be. This Pokémon hypnotizes its foe by waving its hands in a macabre manner and by bringing its single eye to bear. The hypnotized foe is made to do Dusclops's bidding. This Dusclops is a male.**

 **Abilities- Pressure**

 **Known moves- Astonish, Fire Punch, Future Sight, Gravity, Ice Punch, Shadow Punch, Disable, Thunder Punch, Foresight, Shadow Sneak, Pursuit, Hex, Shadow Ball, Mean Look, Dark Pulse, Destiny Bond, Feint Attack, Ominous Wind, Pain Split, Dream Eater, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Rock Tomb, Psychic, Earthquake."**

I stared at Dusclop's move set in shock, "Wow, he is strong, no very strong. I'll have to look for Reaper Cloth for him to evolve into Dusknoir, looks like my luck is again in full swing." Afterwards I packed up my things and continued toward Petalburg city.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Next stop, Petalburg city._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M, Electabuzz F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Larvitar M, Phanpy F, Bagon M._

 _Kirlia S F, Marshtomp M, Grovyle M, Vibrava F, Lairon M, Metang S F, Combusken F, Torkoal M, Dusclops M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

I was on my way to Petalburg city when I saw a lone tree crisply burned most probably by the lightning last night as there was a strong and fearsome storm last night. I didn't pay it much attention but then I caught a soft cry near the tree so I looked and behind the tree was a Swablu but it had badly injured its right wing. Swablu saw me and used Sing thinking that I was here to hurt it but my Occlumency shield was able to stop me from sleeping.

I carefully picked up Swablu, "Don't worry Swablu I am here to help, you will be good as before in no time." I called my Elder Wand and pointed it at Swablu's right wing, " _Episky Fractis alis Melius._ " It was a spell meant for mending the wings of any bird or animal. Swablu shook its wings to test it and found it completely healed, she quickly got back up and flew around me happily.

I took out some food from my bag and gave it to Swablu, "Have some food." Swablu came back down and started gulping the food quickly. I smiled and after it finished its food I asked, "Did you got hurt last night in the lightning?" Swablu nodded so I continued, "Were you with your flock?" Swablu looked down sadly and nodded. I petted her and said, "Don't worry, you could join my team and be a part of our family." Swablu smiled and nodded so I caught her with an empty pokeball and then scanned her with my pokedex.

" **Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokémon. Swablu loves cleanliness and is quick to wipe off any unclean surface with its cotton-like wings. Swablu loves to make things clean. If it spots something dirty, it will wipe and polish it with its cottony wings. If its wings become dirty, this Pokémon finds a stream and showers itself. This Pokémon is not frightened of people. It lands on the heads of people and sits there like a cotton-fluff hat. This Swablu is a female.**

 **Abilities- Natural Cure, Cloud Nine (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Sing, Peck, Astonish, Safeguard, Disarming Voice, Mist, Take Down, Refresh, Mirror Move, Cotton Guard, Dragon Rush, Perish Song, Perish Song, Hyper Voice, Play Rough, Pursuit, Steel Wing, Moonblast."**

"Well you are strong, just a bit more work and you will be close to evolving into Altaria." I commented as I saw her move set, afterwards I headed for the Petalburg city.

It took me nearly one more week but I finally reached Petalburg city, after checking up my pokemon in the local pokemon centre I headed straight for the Petalburg city gym. When I entered the gym, I found it empty so I shouted loudly, "Is anybody here? Hello!" After some time, a small boy wearing glasses came in looking irritated.

"Why are you shouting so much?" He asked.

"Well the gym was empty so I had to shout for someone, I am here for a gym battle." I replied back.

"Well I am the gym leader." The boy said to me.

I laughed, "Really, then I am Arceus here to wake you up from your dream."

The boy glared at me and shouted, "Don't make fun of me."

I replied, "I don't have to make fun of you since you already look like a joke."

Before the boy could reply a man came in, "Max, what's going in here?" He then looked at me, "Hello, I am Norman the gym leader of Petalburg city."

I nodded and said, "Hello, I am here for a gym battle but Max here came out and said he is the gym leader, I am Harry Potter by the way."

Norman nodded and then eyed Max, "How many times I have told you to not disturb any trainers that come here."

Just then I heard another familiar voice, "Harry, what are you doing here?" I turned around and found Green with another girl and a woman which was most probably Norman's wife and Max and the girl mother.

I smiled and said, "Green it's a gym and I am here for a gym battle question is, what are you doing here?"

Green laughed and replied, "Yeah, I was here with May she is a friend of mine and I am travelling with her. May's the daughter of Petalburg city gym leader and is a co-ordinator like me."

But before I could say anything Max interrupted again, "Hey I remember you now, you are Harry Potter the youngest trainer to win a regional league and you reached the finals of Kanto league in your first year as a trainer. I saw your battles in Johto and Kanto league and I have recorded it."

Well that was interesting, one moment he was a jerk and then he started acting like a fan boy. Green added, "Harry would have won the Kanto league but he had to face a Rayquaza in the final battle of the Kanto league final."

Norman nodded, "Yes, I have heard about it. It was a shock to know that a trainer has caught a legendary pokemon especially the lord of the sky Rayquaza. I saw your battle and you were very impressive, for a moment I thought that Rayquaza was done for but it had enough strength for another Hyper Beam."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Norman, that was a battle that I'll never forget. I knew that I was going to battle Latios and Latias and I defeated them but Rayquaza just took me by surprise, still my Charizard nearly defeated it but I will be soon catching a Rayquaza myself."

Max huffed, "Rayquaza are very rarely seen, how will you catch it if you never find it?"

I grinned and replied back, "Don't worry Max, I am very good at finding anything. After all I have three legendry pokemon in my team."

Max sister May shouted in shock, "What? Three legendry pokemon!"

Green eyed me, "I know that you have Articuno but when did you caught two more?"

"I caught one just before coming to Hoenn and the other hatched from an egg I found." I replied.

"A legendry pokemon egg?" Norman asked in shock.

I nodded, "Yes, his mother lost his egg in a fight with Team Rocket that is the criminal organization operating in Kanto and Johto."

Max asked eagerly, "What are they?"

I thought about it a bit and then decided to keep them secret till the league, "You have to wait for the Hoenn league to see them."

Max pouted but Norman chastised him, "Max, they are Harry's pokemon and it's his wish if he wanted to reveal them or not and with Team Magma and Team Aqua getting busy recently it's better to keep things like these a secret."

I snorted, "I have faced the two teams, they aren't very strong they just overwhelm anyone with their numbers."

Norman replied back, "Still, not many trainers are strong enough to take on them so it's better to stay away if you can't fight."

I nodded, "True, you should never fight a losing battle. From battle I remember, will I be getting my gym badge today?"

Norman laughed, "Sure." He then called a referee for our gym battle and meanwhile Green, May, Max and their mother took the place in the side-lines to watch the battle.

Both me and Norman took the opposite position in the battlefield as the referee took his position and started the official announcement for the battle, "This gym battle between Petalburg city gym leader Norman and the challenger Harry for the Balance Badge will be a three on three pokemon battle. The first trainer to defeat his opponent three pokemon will be the winner, furthermore only challenger is allowed to substitute his pokemon during battle. Trainers chose your first pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Slakoth take the field." Norman released his first pokemon.

I nodded and responded with my first pokemon, "Combusken you are up."

Combusken started the battle with Double Kick but amazingly Slakoth dodged and hit Combusken with Water Pulse, Combusken was thrown back as the Water Pulse hit her. Slakoth was lazy but Norman had trained it to adjust according to his opponent speed, Combusken got back up and stared at Slakoth who was lazily shaking itself.

"Combusken listen to me, Slakoth is able to adjust according to your speed so you have to be very quick." I said.

Norman grinned, "You are right but it won't matter as Slakoth is familiar with speed."

I smiled, "I know but just watch, Combusken Sky Uppercut."

Combusken jumped toward Slakoth with Sky Uppercut but Slakoth dodged it again, just at the last moment Combusken changed her direction resulting in the Sky Uppercut hitting Slakoth and sent it flying.

"Impressive, Slakoth get back up and use Shadow Ball." Norman said.

Slakoth got back up and used Shadow Ball at Combusken but Combusken used the side walls to propel her and jump forward to Slakoth and then hit it with Low Sweep on its legs.

"Let's finish it up Combusken, Sky Uppercut go." I shouted.

Combusken didn't gave Slakoth any chance to dodge and hit Slakoth with another Sky Uppercut knocking it out cold.

"Slakoth is unable to battle, Norman chose your next pokemon." Referee announced.

Norman recalled Slakoth and send in his next pokemon, "Vigoroth take the field."

Combusken again started the battle but this time with Sky Uppercut, Vigoroth let Combusken hit it with Sky Uppercut but then it hit back with double power using Counter. Combusken was thrown back but Vigoroth quickly covered the distance between them and then hit Combusken legs with Low Sweep, Combusken tried to get up but her legs were hurting. Combusken focused herself and hit Vigoroth with Focus Blast sending Vigoroth flying back and hitting the wall behind Norman.

Vigoroth got back up and came inside the battlefield again but it was badly hurt and was looking much slower, seeing this Norman commanded. "Vigoroth use Giga Impact, give it everything you got."

"Combusken you use Flare Blitz." Shouted back.

Slakoth charged toward Combusken with Giga Impact and Combusken dashed forward with Flare Blitz, the two pokemon collided with an explosion and as the smoke cleared both of the pokemon were found on their knees staring at each other and after some moment the two pokemon fell down unconscious.

"Both Combusken and Vigoroth are unable to battle, trainers chose your next pokemon." Referee announced.

Both me and Norman recalled our fallen pokemon and Norman released his last pokemon, "Slaking take the field." Slaking came out ad lied down.

I smiled and said, "So it's the laziest pokemon huh, well I have the perfect pokemon to fight it and it's the sleeping pokemon. Let's see who win this battle the sleepiest or the laziest, Snorlax you are up." Snorlax came out and saw Slaking lying down so he sat down and started sleeping too.

Max shouted from the side lines, "For real, please get up you two otherwise this battle will not even start."

Norman smiled, "I usually don't use Slaking as it is too much for new trainers but you are experienced much stronger, most trainers who faced Slaking get irritated with him but you have forced me start the battle. Slaking use Hammer Arm."

Slaking got back up and hit Snorlax with Hammer Arm but Snorlax opened its eyes in time and hit back Slaking with double the power using Counter, Slaking was thrown back but it got back up and started hitting its chest angrily. Snorlax got up and stood across the raging Slaking, Slaking used Hyper Beam and Snorlax countered it with his own Hyper Beam. The Hyper Beam collided in an explosion, Snorlax used Blizzard and Slaking replied with his own Blizzard, the whole battlefield was covered in snow as the powerful Blizzard fought for dominance but they were equally powerful. Slaking dashed forward toward Snorlax with Fire Punch and Snorlax replied the incoming Slaking with Fire Punch, the two pokemon clashed again with their respective attack but they were again equally powerful due to which both Snorlax and Slaking were thrown back.

"Slaking use Giga Impact, full power." Norman shouted.

"You too Snorlax use Giga Impact, give it your all." I shouted back.

The two heavy and powerful normal type pokemon collided in a massive explosion with their respective Giga Impact shaking the whole area, as the smoke cleared both Snorlax and Slaking were lying down unconscious.

"Both Snorlax and Slaking are unable to battle, since the challenger still has one pokemon left the winner of this battle is the challenger Harry Potter." Referee declared my victory.

Norman recalled Slaking as I recalled Snorlax and then he came forward, Green and the other in the stands also came over. "That was an interesting battle, here the Balance Badge proof of your win in Petalburg city." Norman said and gave me the Balance Badge, my fifth Hoenn gym badge.

I replied, "Thanks Norman, I'll see you later Green."

Green nodded, "Try and watch me in the Grand Festival, I'll try to attend the league if I got time." I nodded and left Petalburg city gym.

XXXXXX

I was on my way to Fortree city for my sixth badge, it has been month since I left Petalburg city with my fifth badge. I used the time to train my pokemon intensively, I finally gave an Electrizer to Electabuzz so she can evolve into Electivire. I also found a Reaper Cloth in a store selling exotic items and I used it to evolve Dusclops to Dusknoir, Vibrava too finally evolved into a strong Flygon. Phanpy, Larvitar and Bagon were also close to evolving and Swablu wasn't far behind, Kirlia was also coming along nicely and was very close to evolving into Gardevoir.

I also gave Blastoise his mega stone and both of us worked on mastering his mega evolution, I was planning to mega evolving my pokemon one by one and since Blastoise was much more experienced than others I chose him to master mega evolution before other remaining. With Blastoise mega evolving I now had three pokemon in my team who had mastered mega evolution, I was planning on working with Scizor and Aerodactyl on their mega evolution next. Latias and Lugia were also coming along nicely, they were ready to battle in an official battle.

I was passing through a weather institute which I heard was raided by both Team Aqua and Team Magma recently, the two teams were searching for data on Groudon and Kyogre and according to what I heard they got what they came for, I had a feeling that both the team are going to do something big very soon.

Speaking of big things, Sirius too called with a shocking news. I was on a training session when I got Sirius call, "Hello Padfoot."

"Hey Pup, how are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Hmm, I am good. I am heading to Fortree city for my sixth Hoenn badge, what about you." I asked.

Sirius grinned, "I am good and our business is going well than I thought it would, we are getting richer day by day I got in some new products too and they are selling like crazy."

I replied, "I knew that our store would be a success, I knew it when we thought about doing this business as I never had a doubt about its success."

Sirius nodded and then said, "You know I was thinking about shifting our business base of operation from New Island to another place, it feels like a bit cramped here."

I nodded, "Now that you mention it, I was also thinking about it since I made New Island as a place for living not to do business and production. Do you have any place where we can set up our new base of operation?"

Sirius nodded, "Actually I have a place, it is the tenth island of Sevii Islands of Kanto. I thought on this problem and I found that the tenth island will be the perfect place for it, it's a small island and bit a far away from the other nine islands of Sevii Islands and there aren't many pokemon there so it is very rarely visited. I contacted the league and they are happy to sell it, we can buy that island and name it Avalon Island."

I thought for a bit, the Sevii Islands was in the apparating range of New Islands and just as Sirius said it will be perfect for our new business base of operation, "You are right, that island will be perfect for our purpose. You should buy it quickly and start the building process, once I return from Hoenn I can setup the wards around the island."

Sirius nodded, "I'll do that as soon as possible. By the way Harry, I have another news."

Now I was intrigued, "What is it Sirius?"

"I want to propose to Cynthia." Sirius said in a serious voice, no pun intended.

I nearly dropped my Holo Caster in shock, "Are you sure?" Sirius nodded, "Looks like Padfoot finally got a leash on his neck huh, Tonks was sure that you will never think of settling down."

Sirius painfully nodded as tears came up in his eyes, the thought of his friends from previous world was still fresh on him. "Yeah, I never thought that too. You know Lily always said that one day I'll find someone and I'll fell in love, I laughed at her that time but I forgot one thing that your mother was always right. I am planning to tell her the truth about me once you return from Hoenn, I am sure she will accept and afterwards I'll purpose but if she doesn't then you know what to do."

I nodded, "Don't worry Sirius, have some faith."

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, I'll call you after I get the island." I nodded and ended the call.

XXXXXX

I finally reached Fortree city after a month of travelling from Petalburg city, I headed to the Fortree city gym for my sixth badge. When I reached the gym, I found a young woman in a stylish head gear and dress tending to few Pidgey and Pidgeottos, when she saw me she got up and came toward me. "Hello I am Winona the gym leader of Fortree city, how can I help you?"

"I am Harry Potter and I am here for a gym battle." I replied back.

Winona nodded and said, "Follow me."

Winona took me to the battlefield which was normal but with two big pillars on the opposite sides and one on the position of referee, Winona explained it to me. "These pillars can take you high up in the air if the battle includes two flying pokemon otherwise it will be normal." I nodded and took my position.

An old man climbed the podium of referee and announced the beginning of battle, "This Fortree city gym battle for the Feather Badge between the gym leader Winona and the challenger Harry will be a three on three pokemon battle, only challenger is allowed to substitute in between battle. Trainers chose your first pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Swellow take to the sky." Winona released her pokemon first and it was a shiny Swellow.

"Luxray you are up." I responded with my first electric type pokemon.

Swellow started the battle with Hyper Beam but Luxray easily dodged it and used Electric Terrain, Swellow dashed at Luxray with Steel Wing. Luxray waited for Swellow and just as it closed in Luxray defended the Steel Wing with her Iron Tail, Iron Tail and Steel Wing fought for dominance but Luxray used this opportunity to use a devastating Thunder. Swellow had nowhere to go as the Thunder hit it and then Luxray's Iron Tail also hit sending it smashing on the ground.

"Let's finish this Luxray, use Wild Charge." I shouted.

Winona shouted at Swellow, "Fly up Swellow quick."

But Swellow was too slow as Luxray hit it with Wild Charge knocking it out unconscious.

"Swellow is unable to battle, Winona chose your next pokemon." Referee declared.

Winona recalled her shiny Swellow and sent out her next pokemon, "Skarmory, up you go."

Skarmory started the battle first and hit Luxray with Night Slash and followed it up with Aerial Ace, Luxray was thrown back as the Night Slash hit her but she quickly composed herself and waited for Skarmory who was coming fast at her with Aerial Ace. Luxray let Skarmory hit her with Aerial Ace but then bit down on its wings with Fire Fang, Skarmory cried out in pain and agony as Luxray took hold of its wings with Fire Fang. Skarmory tried very hard but Luxray wasn't in the mood of letting go of its wings, Skarmory finally used Drill Peck to get away from Luxray.

Both pokemon were panting heavily as they were feeling the effect of the battle, "Skarmory use Brave Bird." Winona shouted.

"Luxray use Wild Charge, full power." I shouted back.

The two pokemon collided with their respective attack resulting in an explosion, as the smoke cleared both Luxray and Skarmory were lying down unconscious.

"Both Skarmory and Luxray are unable to battle, trainers release your next pokemon." Referee announced.

We both recalled our unconscious pokemon, Winona released her last pokemon. "Altaria, ride the sky."

I said to Winona, "Since you have these pillars I think we should use it as well, go Hedwig." Winona nodded and the podium in which we all were standing rose up high into the sky.

Bothe Altaria and Hedwig were flying on our level and they started the battle, Hedwig waited as Altaria charged at her with Steel Wing and just as it came near hr Hedwig used Dazzling Gleam to stop Altaria in in its tracks. Altaria had to close its eyes shut as Hedwig used Dazzling Gleam, Hedwig used this chance to hit Altaria with Play Rough. Altaria was badly hurt and was falling down but it steadied herself just a few feet above ground and came back up flying and then hit Hedwig with Fire Blast. Hedwig was surprised by the attack and was unable to dodge in time as the Fire Blast hit her, Hedwig quickly recovered and steadied herself to use Baby Doll eyes on Altaria. Altaria was confused as Bay Doll Eyes hit it and Hedwig followed it up with Draining Kiss, Altaria fell down hard on the ground but it still tried to get back up.

"Hedwig it's time to finish it up, use Moonblast." I said to Hedwig.

Winona shouted in worry, "Get away Altaria."

But it was of no use as Hedwig formed Moonblast and then hit Altaria with it knocking it out cold.

"Altaria is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is the challenger Harry Potter." Referee announced my victory.

The three of us came down and Winona gave me the Feather Badge for defeating her in the gym battle after which I left the Fortree city gym.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Next Team magma vs Team Aqua._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Larvitar M, Phanpy F, Bagon M._

 _Kirlia S F, Marshtomp M, Grovyle M, Flygon F, Lairon M, Metang S F, Combusken F, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Swablu F._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I was on Muscle Island waiting for a ferry to Mossdeep city when I got an urgent massage from Lance in my Holo Caster, it was a video massage. I opened it and Lance recording came into view and said the massage.

"Hello Harry, I hope you listen to this because you are the only trainer nearby to help me out here. Wallace has gone in a holiday and Steven had to go to Kalos for a league business and I don't have anyone else to call for help, Team magma leader knows that there is a mole in his team but he doesn't know that it's me. Team Magma have caught Kyogre and Team Aqua have Groudon with them and they are planning to exchange, I am not sure if the exchange will take place or not but a fight between the two legendry pokemon looks inevitable. From what I have gathered Team Magma leader Maxie has a Blue Orb that could control Groudon and Team Aqua leader Archie has the Red orb to control Kyogre. They are going to meet in Monsu island very soon, I am going to do my best to stop them but I may need help. I have already sent an emergency massage to G Men and league headquarters but it may be too late for them, if you are nearby come quickly." With that the massage ended.

I quickly ran to the local pokemon centre and exchanged my pokemon team to have Hedwig, Charizard, Dragonite, Aerodactyl, Articuno, Lugia and Latias which were my strongest pokemon. I came out of the poke mon centre and released Aerodactyl and climbed on his back, "Move fast Aerodactyl, we need to reach Monsu island quick." Aerodactyl nodded and flew up fast. The weather was already worsening giving the sign of unrest in the natural order.

When in the midst of the bad weather I reached Monsu Island I found Groudon and Kyogre were already fighting, I could also see Lance on his Dragonite and his Shiny Gyarados trying to stop the two legendries. I flew toward him and asked, "Lance I came as fast as I could but I don't think we will be able to stop these giants easily."

Lance nodded, "Yes, Team Magma had another mole and it was a Team Aqua member, he released Kyogre from the Team Magma prison setting it free. In the shuffle I revealed myself and destroyed the Blue Orb but Team Aqua leader merged with the Red Orb and is now controlling Kyogre. My Gyarados was able to break the cage of Groudon setting it free but Archie commanded Kyogre to battle Groudon, I trying to help out Groudon so that Kyogre is defeated and Archie's hold on Kyogre ends."

I nodded, "What about the other goons of both the team?"

"I contacted the local police and they have surrounded the island and are arresting them one by one but we need to take care of Kyogre and Groudon." Lance replied.

I nodded and released Dragonite, Charizard, Articuno and Hedwig while sitting on Aerodactyl, "Let's go everyone, try to hit Kyogre and help out Groudon."

Lance also followed with his Dragonite and Gyarados, seven pokemon helped out Groudon by stopping Kyogre attacks and attacking Kyogre. Kyogre used Origin Pulse but all 7 pokemon used their respective attacks to cancel out the Origin Pulse and it gave Groudon a chance to hit Kyogre with Precipice Blades. Kyogre was finally out of Archie's command, the Red orb came out of his body and destroyed itself and Archie fell down unconscious. The nearby officer Jenny quickly arrested Maxie and Archie, Groudon and Kyogre calmed down and started returning to their resting place.

I landed on Monsu island with Lance and recalled all of my pokemon, Lance too did the same. "So, this is the end of Tam Magma and Team Aqua in Hoenn."

Lance nodded and replied, "Yeah, this is it. Now I can focus on Team Rocket, they have started to show up in some places again. Thanks for the help Harry."

"No problem, I was in Muscle island when I got your massage and now I'll just fly to Mossdeep island from here." I replied back and released Aerodactyl again and climbed up on him, "See you later Lance." Lance nodded and I headed toward Mossdeep island on Aerodactyl's back.

XXXXXX

I reached Mossdeep island nearly in the night so I took rest in the local pokemon centre for the night and after exchanging my pokemon I headed for Mossdeep city gym. When I reached the Mossdeep city gym I found a pair of twins arguing over something, the gym battlefield had four Baltoy's in corner using confusion making the battlefield a place with zero gravity.

"Zero gravity huh, that's a new one." I said to myself and then called out to the twins who were most probably the gym leader, "Hey there, are you the gym leaders."

Both of them turned toward me and said in twin speak just like Fred and George Weasley used to speak.

"I am Tate."

"And I am Liza."

"We are the twin brother and sister."

"Leader of Mossdeep city gym."

"Are you challenger?"

"Here to challenge us to a battle." They finished.

Even after talking to Fred and George so many times twin speak still gave me headaches, "Yes, I am Harry Potter and I am here for a gym battle."

One of them called their mother who took the position of Referee.

"Our battle will be unique."

"It will be a double battle."

"You can choose any two pokemon."

"We will use one pokemon each."

"If you lose both of your pokemon."

"Then you lose."

"If both of us loose our pokemon."

"Then you win." They finished their twin speak again.

Their mother shook her head and announced, "This Mossdeep city gym battle between gym leaders Tate and Liza and the challenger Harry Potter for the Mind Badge will be a double battle. Trainers chose your pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Solrock, up you go." Tate released his pokemon.

"Lunatone, join the field." Liza added her pokemon.

I nodded, "Scizor, Weavile let's go you two."

Weavile quickly covered his ears and Scizor started with Bug Buzz, Solrock and Lunatone were disoriented as Scizor continued using Bug Buzz. Weavile hit both Solrock and Lunatone with Dark Pulse while still keeping his ears closed, the Dark Pulse hit Solrock and Lunatone and the both of them were thrown back. Solrock and Lunatone recovered and used Heat Wave and Stone Edge respectively, Weavile and Scizor were able to dodge the Stone Edge but the Heat Wave hit the two dead on. Scizor got back up first and used Silver Wind on both Lunatone and Solrock and then Weavile followed it up with Foul Play, Solrock and Lunatone were confused and started attacking each other.

"Solrock leave Lunatone, compose yourself." Tate shouted.

"You too Lunatone, Solrock isn't your opponent." Liza added.

But it was already too late as I gave my next command, "It's time for the finisher you two, Scizor use X-Scissor on Lunatone and Weavile hit Solrock with Throat Chop."

Scizor and Weavile dashed toward their respective target and hit Solrock and Lunatone with their attacks knocking them out cold and unconscious.

"Both Solrock and Lunatone are unable to battle, the winner of this battle is the challenger Harry Potter." Referee who was the mother of Tate and Liza announced my victory.

I recalled my two pokemon and Tate and Liza did the same with their respective pokemon, afterwards they gave me the Mind Badge for defeating them. With my seventh Hoenn league badge in hand I left the Mossdeep city gym.

XXXXXX

The ferry out of Mossdeep island was scheduled for the next day so I was training my pokemon near the beach, Larvitar and Bagon were fighting each other in a long battle. Both were panting heavily but then it looked like it was finally their time to evolve as the two were covered in a white light and evolved into Purpitar and Shelgon respectively. Before they could continue their battle, I interrupted, "That's enough for today you two, take some rest you have deserved it." The two smiled and nodded as I recalled them to their pokeball, I never noticed someone watching me.

I walked into a nearby restaurant to have some food, while eating a man who looked like a sailor entered and demanded hot milk with sugar and the staff ran like he was their boss. The man came toward me and sat down in front of me, I looked at him and he looked like an intimidating person with no shirt and a long overcoat and a sailor cap on his head. "Do I know you?" I asked.

The man replied, "We haven't met before but I am sure you have heard of me."

I looked at him carefully, "I think I have seen you somewhere but I am not sure where."

He smiled and said, "I am Drake, the dragon type master of Hoenn elite four."

My eyes widened, "Oh, it's nice to meet you Drake but it seems to me that you know about me."

Drake laughed, "When a trainer nearly defeats a Rayquaza in his first year as a trainer he will surely gain some attention, don't you think?"

I smiled, "Yeah, still it's nice to know that an elite four member thinks I am good. How come you are here, I heard that you mostly sail in the ocean and only come back for challengers."

Drake nodded, "True but I do need to refill my ship from time to time so I make some pit stops in small islands, but I was actually on my way here because Lance called me to help him out with the Team Magma and Team Aqua problem. I was on my way but bad weather slowed me down and when I finally reach here Lance said that you helped him out so I decided to pay a visit to you and o thank you for helping Lance in taking out the two teams."

I replied, "It's no problem, I was happy to help and as a result I got a chance to see Groudon and Kyogre."

"I heard from Lance that you want to catch Rayquaza." Drake asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I wanted to battle Rayquaza again and catch it after my defeat in Kanto league final."

Drake replied, "It's a lofty goal and some would say impossible but there is a way you can battle a Rayquaza but problem is reaching there."

I looked intrigued so Drake continued, "You must know that Sky Pillar is the resting place of Rayquaza but that Rayquaza is the oldest and it will not battle you, if you want to catch a Rayquaza then you have to search somewhere else. I know a place where you can find a Rayquaza and a shiny one at that."

Now he had my full attention, Rayquaza the legendry pokemon and shiny too. "Where can I find it?" I asked Drake.

Drake leaned back and replied, "The shiny Rayquaza I am talking about is very high in the atmosphere in the middle of the ocean, I have seen it in the sky a few times while sailing. If you want I can take you to that part of ocean in my ship but you have to go up on your own and challenge that Rayquaza to a battle."

I nodded and said to Drake, "I would be in your debt if you can take me there."

Drake nodded, "Think of it as a thank you gift for helping out Lance. I saw you while you were training your pokemon outside and they looked strong, are you going to fight Rayquaza with your Charizard again."

"No, Charizard is good but I want my starter Hedwig that is a Togekiss to battle Rayquaza." I replied.

Drake looked confused and said, "Togekiss is a fairy type so it is a good choice for any strong dragon pokemon but Rayquaza is a whole different level."

I nodded, "True but my Hedwig is capable of beating my Charizard and even if Rayquaza proves much stronger I do have a trump card to take care of it."

Drake eyed me, "Is the trump card same as what Steven did with his Metagross, is it mega evolution?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, Hedwig is strong but once she mega evolves I am completely sure that she could beat Rayquaza."

Drake nodded, "Mega Evolution is something that might give you the edge you need because the Rayquaza you faced in your league was comparatively young and the shiny Rayquaza you will be facing lives up to its name as the lord of the sky."

I replied, "I am ready to face it and so is Hedwig." Drake nodded and the waiter came with hot milk for Drake.

Drake gulped it down and then said to me, "Let's go then, my ship is ready to leave." I nodded and followed Drake to his ship.

XXXXXX

It has been a couple of days since we left Mossdeep island, I had been training Hedwig intensely for her upcoming battle with Rayquaza and Drake also helped a lot. Drake was currently training his Altaria when I got an idea, "Hey Drake, let's have a battle. Dragon vs Dragon."

Drake looked at me, "You have a Shelgon and a Dragonite in your dragon type, your Shelgon isn't ready to face my Altaria yet so it will be Dragonite vs Altaria."

I shook my head in no, "Not really, I have another dragon pokemon and she hadn't battled any opponent except her team mates. I was planning to reveal her in the Hoenn league but I think I could let her battle with your Altaria, go Latias."

Drake stepped back in shock, "You have a Latias?"

I grinned and said, "Yes I got her before coming to Hoenn, I have another legendry that you don't know about."

Drake looked at Latias and then said, "I know you have an Articuno too."

I smiled, "There's another one."

Drake looked shocked, "Another legendry, what is it?"

I smiled and said, "Have you noticed that the weather has been much clear for sailing after I came in this ship, even the dangerous storm that was coming toward us died down."

Drake thought about it then looked at me with wide eyes, "Don't tell me you have a Kyogre."

I laughed, "No, Kyogre is too big for me to catch. I have another legendry pokemon." I shouted loudly, "Come out Lugia." Lugia was swimming near the boat and came out when I called him.

Drake looked on gobsmacked, "Wow, I heard some of my crew saying that they saw a big pokemon following our ship but I thought that they are just seeing some other water pokemon who passed by."

I nodded, "Lugia loves to swim in ocean so I let him out and swim with your ship. So, what do you say? Latias vs Altaria, I would have asked for one of your strongest pokemon but Latias is still very young."

Drake nodded, "I accept."

Drake sent his Altaria into the battlefield and Latias also entered with Altaria, Altaria started the battle with Ice Beam but Latias dodged with it's amazing speed and used Light Screen. Altaria used Dragon Breath but Latias cut right through the Dragon Breath by using Dragon Claw and hit Altaria with Psychic which threw it back. Altaria steadied itself in the air and hit back Latias with Dragon Pulse, Dragon Pulse hit Latias but it damaged her less due to Light Screen. Latias dashed at Altaria at an incredible speed with a combination of Aerial Ace and Steel Wing, Altaria it was too slow to dodge the attack of incoming Latias so it used Cotton Guard to save itself from the attack.

"Latias its time to show your ability." I said to Latias.

"What ability?" Drake asked and in response Latias became invisible.

"It can do that?" Drake asked in shock.

I nodded, "Yes, Latias can bend the light waves in such a way to make herself invisible. Latias use Aerial Ace with Dragon Claw."

Latias was invisible so Altaria couldn't see where the attacks come from, Latias hit Altaria with the combination of Aerial Ace and Dragon Claws sending Altaria smashing on the battlefield of the ship. Altaria got back up and used Sing trying to put Latias in sleep.

"Latias use Substitute quick." I shouted.

Latias made a substitute of herself which took the full brunt of sing preventing Latias from sleeping but she also made herself visible again.

"Altaria use Dragon Rush now." Drake shouted and Altaria without missing any beat hit Latias with Dragon Rush which threw her back but she steadied herself in the air before she could fell down in to the ground.

"It's time to end this Altaria, use Draco Meteor." Drake shouted and Altaria flew up and used Draco Meteor.

I knew the falling down Meteors could really hurt Latias and possible end the match but Latias was fast too so I decided to experiment a bit, "Latias listen carefully, use Steel Wings and then hit the incoming Meteors toward Altaria."

Latias nodded and used Steel wing and then flew up and started hitting the Meteors toward Altaria, some meteors missed and hit Latias but she was able to hit most of the meteors toward Altaria.

Altaria was lying on the ground badly hurt due to her own Draco Meteors, "Latias it's time for the finisher, use Mist Ball." I shouted as Latias ascended upward and then came down and used her signature move Mist Ball on Altaria, the Mist Ball hit Altaria with an explosion and Altaria was knocked out unconscious.

Latias cried out happily on her first win in a battle, I smiled "Good work Latias."

Drake recalled Altaria, "Indeed good work, your counter to Draco Meteor was truly amazing."

I nodded, "Thanks Drake."

XXXXXX

I was sleeping on my bed in Drake's ship when I found myself near the Black Lake with Death again, "Hello master."

"Hello death, I was about to come to you myself in a couple of days." I said.

"You don't plan on dying again, do you master?" Death asked while smiling.

I laughed, "No, I wanted to ask you something. I want to know more about the origin of pokemon."

Death nodded and replied, "There are many universe and all of them are unique in one way or another, same is the case with pokemon world. The creator made this world first filled with variety of creatures of different type, you know these types today as pokemon types. After some time, he combined all the power of these different type of creatures into one being and you know that being as Arceus. Creator then decided to create Dialga to control time, Palkia to control Space and lastly Giratina, the master of Distortion world which is the pocket dimension that keep the gateway to Arceus dimension stable. Arceus was made the master of this creation trio and Arceus dimension is today known as Hall of Origin."

I listened with curiosity as Death continued, "Afterwards Arceus used the leftover power of the creator to create Xerneas and Yveltal who are representation of life and death respectively, then Mew and other legendary pokemon were created. Mew then created all different type of pokemons that is why she is called mother of all pokemon, Mewtwo who was created by Team Rocket was an anomaly that creator allowed as per fate request. Afterwards creator decided to include humans in this world too and just like most worlds some humans were different and they became Aura users and Psychics. You already know that it's human nature to fight to be the best and same was with pokemons, like most of other worlds there were wars here too where pokemon and human fought each other."

I nodded and said, "Still, this world is much stable."

Death smiled, "Humans live in conflict always and that's the reason of wars and such disasters but here humans are constantly battling with their pokemons, they are trying to prove who's stronger and in this way the human need of conflict and battle is sated."

I nodded, that was the most possible reason for the lack of conflicts and wars in this war, the peace in this world is mostly due to the satisfaction of human beings with pokemon battling. "By the way is there a connection between ghost type pokemons and me? I noticed that they were attracted to me when I released my Aura."

Death nodded, "Ghost type pokemons are not directly connected to me but they are under Yveltal and Yveltal is my representation for pokemons, your aura when released is similar to the aura of Yveltal but yours is much more powerful since you are my master. Yveltal can control any ghost pokemon and when you released your aura Ghost pokemon feel the presence of Yveltal, you can control them too if you wish to."

I nodded, "Thank you for telling me death, I should be going now. I'll see you later Death."

Death nodded, "Very well master." And with that I was back on my bed in Drake's ship.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Next shiny Rayquaza and final Hoenn gym battle._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Purpitar M, Phanpy F, Shelgon M._

 _Kirlia S F, Marshtomp M, Grovyle M, Flygon F, Lairon M, Metang S F, Combusken F, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Swablu F._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M._


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

We finally reached a very small inhabited island in the middle of ocean, after docking the ship we all stepped on the island and Drake's men started setting up tents to stay for some time. Drake looked at me and said, "Well, this is it. You have to go up on your own then find and challenge the shiny Rayquaza to battle." I nodded and released Latias as she loved to fly high in the sky, "Latias let's go up in the sky, we need to find Rayquaza." Latias nodded and I climbed on her back after which she shot upward.

Latias was much faster than any broom ever created even the latest Firebolt model would be slower in comparison to her, I always loved the feel of flying as the cold air hitting me at full speed refreshes me and gives me a feel of true freedom. We flied above clouds for a long time but there was no sign of Rayquaza, after a long time I was about to go down when Latias sensed something fast. Suddenly a black blur passed nearby me, "Follow it Latias."

Latias sped up behind that black blur and after much turns and curves the blur finally descended down and slowed down it's speed, it was the shiny Rayquaza. Latias stopped in front of the shiny Rayquaza as I challenged it, "Rayquaza I challenge you to a battle, if you win you can go on your way and if I win you'll have to join my team." Rayquaza roared in acceptance and started flying down and I followed on Latias, Rayquaza finally stopped not too far above the island where Drake ship was standing.

Latias stopped in some distance opposite to Rayquaza, "So, it's an aerial battle huh. No matter I'll be winning this battle, Hedwig come out girl."

Hedwig came out and eyed Rayquaza and Rayquaza did the same, "This is it Hedwig, this is your opponent." Hedwig nodded and waited for Rayquaza to start. Rayquaza started the battle with Ice Beam but Hedwig countered the Ice Beam with Flamethrower, the two ice and fire type attacks cancelled each other. Rayquaza used Hyper Voice at Hedwig, Hedwig was disoriented but quickly recovered to use Hyper Voice of her own which hit Rayquaza. Rayquaza dashed at Togekiss with Extreme Speed and Hedwig did the same but also added Steel Wing with the Extreme Speed, Just as Rayquaza came near Hedwig she slightly changed her direction due to which Rayquaza passed just under her while being hit by Steel Wing on its entire body.

Rayquaza cried out in agony as the Steel Wing dragged through its skin and hit Togekiss with Iron Tail, Hedwig didn't get any chance to dodge as Rayquaza smashed her with Iron Tail and she was sent toward the ground at high velocity. Hedwig stopped herself in mid-air and recovered a bit and came back up to face Rayquaza, Rayquaza dashed at her again with Aerial Ace. Just before Rayquaza could hit Hedwig, Hedwig used Dazzling Gleam to stop Rayquaza in mid track and forced it close its eyes. Hedwig used that momentary distraction to use Draining Kiss on Rayquaza and then hit it with Play Rough, Rayquaza cried out in pain and flew away from Hedwig to get some breather.

"Hedwig it's time to up the stage, let's show Rayquaza the strength of our friendship Mega Evolve Hedwig." I shouted while holding my Key Stone, the connection between my Key Stone and the Mega Stone on Hedwig's necklace formed. Rayquaza watched with interest as Hedwig's formed changed, she got bigger, her horns grew in size, she developed another pair of wings. As the Mega Evolution completed the Mega Togekiss still looked as beautiful as ever but Rayquaza could also feel its power.

Rayquaza used Hyper Beam on Hedwig and Hedwig replied with her own Hyper Beam, the Two Hyper Beam collided with an explosion. Hedwig used the smoke to his advantage and dashed at Rayquaza while creating four Aura Spheres on all four of her wings, Rayquaza didn't see the incoming Hedwig and was unable to get away as Hedwig hit it with four powerful Aura Spheres from all sides. Rayquaza cried out in pain and agony and then used Thunderbolt which hit Hedwig dead on and paralyzed her too, Rayquaza didn't gave Hedwig any breathing time and used a crackling Thunder which hit Hedwig dead on as she was unable to move due to paralysis.

Paralysis was still in effect as Rayquaza ascended upward and then came down at incredible speed to hit Hedwig with its signature move, Dragon Ascent. Rayquaza crashed onto Hedwig with full force of Dragon Ascent and Hedwig was sent toward the ground at high speed. I followed Hedwig with Latias, "Control yourself Hedwig, I know you can do it girl. GET UP!" I shouted at her. Just as we neared the ground Hedwig opened up her eyes and then stretched her wings to stop herself, once she steadied down some few metres above the ground she flew back up and I followed her with Latias.

Hedwig flew back up and hit Rayquaza with Hyper Beam, Rayquaza was hit with the attack as it didn't expect Hedwig to come back and it cried out in pain. Rayquaza was about to use Thunder again but Hedwig quickly used Baby-Doll Eyes to stop Rayquaza and make him confused, Hedwig then hit the disoriented Rayquaza with a Moonblast. The Moonblast hit Rayquaza and it fell down towards the ground and Hedwig followed Rayquaza down and I followed her with Latias, Rayquaza opened its eyes in mid-air and turned around to use Thunderbolt on Hedwig but Hedwig was expecting it and she dodged the Thunderbolt and hit Rayquaza with an Aerial Ace.

Rayquaza again shot up in the air and came back down with Dragon Ascent, "Hedwig dodge it." I shouted. Hedwig turned her body just in time to let Rayquaza pass through from just in front her, Rayquaza stopped itself and turned back but was met with Dazzling Gleam of Hedwig. Before Rayquaza could recover Hedwig hit it with Moonblast and this time Dragonite fell down, it fell down on the ground near Drake and his crew tents with a big thud.

Everyone watched the Rayquaza lying on the ground and crying out in pain and agony but it still wasn't down and tried to get back up. "Hedwig let's finish this, give it everything you got use Light Of Ruin." I shouted. Light Of Ruin was a powerful fairy type move that Hedwig can only use when she is mega evolve, Rayquaza got back up in the air but Hedwig sent a powerful beam of light at it which again smashed it on the ground. Rayquaza didn't get up this time as it was knocked out cold.

Latias flew down and landed on the ground and Hedwig also changed back to normal and came back down to the ground but she was panting heavily and was badly hurt too. I threw an Ultra Ball at the fallen Rayquaza and it was caught, I looked at Hedwig, "Thanks Hedwig, you are the best. You too Latias." Afterwards I recalled the two of them to their pokeballs and I picked up the pokeball of Rayquaza and scanned it with my pokedex.

" **Rayquaza, the Sky High pokemon. Rayquaza lived for hundreds of millions of years in the earth's ozone layer, never descending to the ground. This Pokémon appears to feed on water and particles in the atmosphere. It flies forever through the ozone layer, consuming meteoroids for sustenance. The many meteoroids in its body provide the energy it needs to Mega Evolve, legends remain of how it put to rest the clash between Kyogre and Groudon. This Rayquaza is a male and due to its odd colouring, it's also a shiny pokemon.**

 **Abilities- Air Lock.**

 **Known moves- Twister, Ancient Power, Crunch, Air Slash, Hyper Voice, Hyper Beam, Extreme Speed, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Outrage, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Pulse, Iron Head, Water Pulse. Aerial Ace, Flamethrower, Dragon Ascent."**

I stared at the pokemon entry of Rayquaza in shock, "Rayquaza can mega evolve too."

Drake came over and said, "When I discovered mega evolution I visited sky pillar as it is also home of dragon types, there in my search for mega stone I met the old caretaker of Sky Pillar. He told me that Rayquaza was the first pokemon to ever mega evolve and it doesn't need a mega stone to do so, according to the history records he kept Rayquaza already has the power to mega evolve inside him through the meteorites it eats but it needs a connection to a trainer and its keystone to mega evolve."

I nodded, "Thanks for the information Drake, I'll surely look into mega evolving Rayquaza when I think we both are ready to do so."

Drake laughed, "I should be the one thanking you, it's not every day you get to see a battle with Rayquaza and you were able to catch it too. Well looks like our work here is finished, come let's leave this place and I'll drop you in Izabe island and you can go to Sootopolis from there."

I nodded as Drake's ship crew removed the tents and moved back to the ship.

XXXXXX

Drake ship took two days to reach Izabe island, I had to go to another port in the Izabe island to catch a ship for Sootopolis city. I just passed by Rickety bridge when I found a group of people surrounding something with their pokemon on their side so I decided to investigate. When I reached there I was shocked to find a Absol being attacked by pokemons from all side, Absol was doing its best to dodge but it was being outnumbered. "Hey, stop that." I shouted.

The group stopped and turned toward me, "You are abusing a pokemon, leave before I call the police." Absol used that moment to get out from there and come behind me.

"Go away boy, that Absol has been a disaster for this village and today we will teach it a lesson." One of them shouted.

I glared at them and looked at the Absol who looked very young, "Were you trying to warn them of upcoming disaster?" I asked and Absol nodded, "Come with me, you don't have to try and save people who doesn't deserve saving." I said and forwarded an empty pokeball toward Absol, Absol touched the pokeball and got captured.

I turned toward the group and said angrily, "You people are the biggest idiots I have ever seen, Absol is called the disaster pokemon not because it causes disaster but because it can sense the upcoming disaster."

"But that Absol was always there when a disaster happens." One of them replied back.

"That's because it wanted to warn you not cause it, now get out before I call officer Jenny." I said and the group left grumbling, after everyone left I scanned my newly caught Absol.

" **Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow. When disasters are detected with its horn, Absol comes down from the mountains to warn people, it protects fields and warns people of disaster, so one ought to be grateful for it. It sharply senses even subtle changes in the sky and the land to predict natural disasters. It is a long-lived Pokemon that has a life-span of 100 years. This Absol is a male.**

 **Abilities- Pressure, Super Luck, Justified (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Future Sight, Perish Song, Quick Attack, Pursuit, Bite, Night Slash, Detect, Psycho Cut, Me First, Assurance, Feint Attack, Hex, Mean Look, Megahorn, Play Rough, Sucker Punch, Zen Headbutt."**

"Hmm he is a bit young but will perfectly fit into my team." I said while looking at its move list and afterwards I left.

XXXXXX

It took me two more days to reach Sootopolis city and I headed straight for the Sootopolis city gym but when I reached there I found the gym leader Juan doing performance for his fans. Once the performance finished the audience left and I entered inside the gym to find Juan and his butler waiting for me, "Hello trainer, I noticed you while my performance. Are you here for a gym battle?"

I nodded, "Yes, I am Harry Potter and I am here for a gym battle."

Juan nodded, "Welcome Harry to Sootopolis city gym, as you already know I am Juan the gym leader of this gym. Let me ask you. Did you know? Ah, I should not be so coy. It was I who taught Wallace everything there is to know about Pokémon. Once, I had given up my position as the Gym Leader. In my place, I had entrusted Wallace with the Gym. However, a compelling reason arose for me to make a comeback. Ah, but enough chatter. Let us begin our match, shall we? Please, you shall bear witness to our artistry. A grand illusion of water sculpted by Pokémon and myself!"

Wow that was some introduction, I thought as Juan continued, "Our battle will be a five on five pokemon battle but it will be very different, first we will have a double battle and then three on three battle. Sebastian please referee our battle."

Both me and Juan took our place on the opposite side of battlefield while Juan's butler took the position of Referee, "This Sootopolis city gym battle for the Rain Badge between the gym leader Juan and the challenger Harry Potter will be a five on five pokemon battle. The first battle will be a double battle, trainers chose your first two pokemon and let the battle begin." Sebastian announced.

The battlefield was a combination of water and ice, "Seaking, Sealeo grace the field."

I had a feeling that Seaking's ability is Lightning Rod so I decided to keep my electric types for later, "Grovyle, Marshtomp you are up."

Seaking charged at Marshtomp with Megahorn and Sealeo used Aurora Beam at Grovyle, Grovyle and Marshtomp exchanged place quickly and Grovyle charged at Seaking with Leaf Blade while Marshtomp countered the Aurora Beam with Mud Bomb. Grovyle dodged the Megahorn and hit Seaking with Leaf Blade sending it flying toward Sealeo and meanwhile Aurora Beam from Sealeo and Marshtomp's Mud Bomb cancelled each other. Sealeo used Blizzard which hit both Grovyle and Marshtomp, Marshtomp wasn't much affected but Grovyle stooped for a bit due to the cold. Sealeo used the chance to use Ice Beam at Grovyle, Marshtomp tried to come in Grovyle's way but Seaking stopped Marshtomp by hitting him with Megahorn.

Both Marshtomp and Grovyle were thrown aback, the two got back up and then they were covered in white light together. As the lights died down in place of Marshtomp and Grovyle there were Swampert and Sceptile, the two got their final evolution together. I cheered, "Good work Sceptile, Swampert."

Sealeo used Ice beam on Sceptile again and Seaking used and Seaking charged at Swampert with another Megahorn, Sceptile got behind Swampert and Swampert used Protect barrier to stop Sealeo Ice Beam and Seaking Megahorn. Swampert hit Hammer Arm and sent Seaking flying back toward Sealeo and then Sceptile jumped over Swampert and trapped Sealeo and Seaking Leaf Storm. As the Leaf Storm died down both Sealeo and Seaking were lying down unconscious.

"Sealeo and Seaking are unable to battle, gym leader chose your next pokemon for singles battle and challenger recall any one of your pokemon for the same." Sebastian announced.

I recalled Swampert keeping Sceptile in the field, meanwhile Juan recalled Sealeo and Seaking and released his third pokemon. "Luvdisc you are up."

Luvdisc started the battle with Water Pulse but Sceptile dodged it by jumping away from it and then Sceptile charged at Luvdisc with Leaf Blade, Sceptile was just about to hit Luvdisc but it dodged it using Agility. Sceptile again tried to hit Luvdisc with Leaf Blade but Luvdisc dodged the Leaf Blade attack again with Agility and hit Sceptile with Sweet Kiss, Sweet Kiss hit its mark and it made Sceptile confused and he started hitting himself. Luvdisc used Sceptile confusion to its advantage and hit Sceptile with Ice Beam, the Ice Beam hit Sceptile and it was thrown back knocked out unconscious.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, challenger chose your next pokemon." Sebastian announced.

I recalled Sceptile and sent out my next pokemon, "Swampert you are up."

This time Luvdisc started the battle and hit Swampert with a Hydro Pump that sent Swampert sliding back in the ice, Swampert got back up and used Sludge Wave. Luvdisc tried dodging the poisonous wave but it wasn't able to as the Sludge Wave hit it and poisoning it in the process, Luvdisc used its speed to use Draining Kiss on Swampert. Swampert was unable to dodge the Sweet Kiss but hit back Luvdisc with Hammer Arm which sent Luvdisc flying back, Swampert didn't gave Luvdisc any relief and used Sludge Bomb that hit Luvdisc dead on knocking it out cold.

"Luvdisc is unable to battle, gym leader chose your next pokemon." Sebastian announced.

"Whiscash rock the stage." Juan took out his fourth pokemon.

Whiscash hit Swampert with a surprise hyper Beam and Swampert was unable to dodge in time due to which it was knocked out unconscious.

"Swampert is unable to battle, challenger chose your next pokemon." Sebastian announced.

I recalled Swampert and sent out my next pokemon, "Kirlia you are up."

Kirlia started the battle by hitting Whiscash with Magical Leaf which hit Whiscash dead on pushing it back but Whiscash quickly recovered used Belch, Kirlia teleported away to dodge but Whiscash turned toward Kirlia direction and used another Belch attack. Kirlia was taken by surprise as the Belch hit her and she was sent flying, Kirlia was badly hurt but she got back up and then she was suddenly covered in white light and evolved into Gardevoir.

"Looks like this battle was the best opportunity for many of my pokemon to evolve, good going Gardevoir." I said after Kirlia evolved into Gardevoir.

But Whiscash wasn't done yet and used Toxic which hit Gardevoir and badly poisoned her, Gardevoir recovered enough to hit Whiscash with Energy Ball.

Gardevoir was badly poisoned and wasn't in the condition to continue this battle for long, seeing this Juan commanded. "Whiscash use Belch again."

I knew that Gardevoir didn't have much strength left so I shouted, "Gardevoir use Destiny Bond."

Gardevoir used Destiny Bond as the Belch hit her and she was knocked out cold, Whiscash also fell down unconscious due to the Destiny Bond.

"Both Gardevoir and Whiscash are unable to battle, trainers select your next pokemon." Sebastian announced.

Both Juan and recalled our fallen pokemon, Juan released his last pokemon, "Go my friend, my partner, my beautiful Milotic."

I nodded and released my next pokemon, "Lapras it's your turn girl."

"Lapras use Perish Song." I commanded and Lapras used Perish Song.

"Ah, what a wonderful way to assure your victory but we are not going down this easily." Juan said, "Milotic use Disarming voice and follow it up with Hyper Beam."

Lapras was hit Disarming Voice which made her confused momentarily and stopped her from dodging or defending from Milotic next attack which was a Hyper Beam. The Hyper Beam hit Lapras and threw her back but she got back up although she was hurt, Milotic quickly used Hydro Pump at Lapras but this time Lapras countered it with her own Hydro Pump. The two Hydro Pump collided and cancelled each other, Milotic fell down unconscious due to Perish Song.

"Milotic is unable to battle; the winner of this gym battle is the challenger Harry Potter." Sebastian declared me the winner.

I recalled Lapras as Juan recalled his Milotic and said, "From you, I sense the brilliant shine of skill that will overcome all! However, you are somewhat lacking in elegance. Perhaps I should make you a loan of my outfit? ... Hahaha, I merely jest! But that was an exquisite battle and you have earned the Rain Badge."

Juan gave me the Rain Badge, my last Hoenn badge. "Thanks Juan." With that I left the Sootopolis city gym.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Hoenn league starts next._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Purpitar M, Phanpy F, Shelgon M._

 _Gardevoir S F, Swampert M, Sceptile M, Flygon F, Lairon M, Metang S F, Combusken F, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Swablu F, Absol M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F, Rayquaza S M._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M._


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

I had two more months to train before Hoenn league was scheduled to start in Evergrand City, I used this time to train all of my pokemon intensely. While training Phanpy finally evolved into Donphan, Lairon and Combusken also evolved into Aggron and Blaziken respectively. I also mastered the mega evolution of Scizor and Aerodactyl, Rayquaza was completely different case as he was easily one of my most powerful pokemon and he also mastered mega evolution quickly that made him only comparable to mega evolution of Charizard and Hedwig. I was confident that with my pokemon I could definitely win the Hoenn League.

During my training period I also took out some time to watch Green in the Grand Festival that was held in Slateport city, Green was really good in the whole festival. Green qualified the screening round which consisted of about 100 pokemon coordinators easily and was in the top thirty two, her friend May also qualified for the top thirty two. In top thirty two again faced off in an appeal round and from them top sixteen were selected and both May and Green were in the top sixteen list and all the rounds after that were battle round. Green defeated her opponent to qualify for the quarter finals but unfortunately May lost to a trainer named Drew and was eliminated from the festival.

Green faced Drew in the quarter finals and defeated him to advance to the semi-finals, Green was also able to win the semi-final with the help of her Venusaur and reach the finals of the grand festival. Green finally lost to a trainer named Ursula in the finals of the Grand Festival and she was awarded the place of runner up in the Hoenn league festival. I called her and congratulated her for getting into the finals and she promised that she will be there to watch my league battles if I get into the quarter finals, I assured her that I am planning to win this league too after my victory in Johto league.

XXXXXX

I reached Evergrand city a week before the tournament scheduled time to start, I registered for the league after showing my badges and since I was one of the first trainers to arrive I was given room in one of the most luxurious hotel in the world and the best of Evergrand city, Grand Hotel. Most of the rooms of this hotel was pre-booked for wealthy peoples, Mr Goodshow, gym leaders, elite four and the champion and I was lucky to get a room in the hotel for free. surprisingly I found out that Sirius has also booked a room here and would be coming when the league starts.

I was enjoying mouth-watering food in the hotel when I met Mr Goodshow again, "Hello Harry, looks like you were early enough to get a room in this hotel."

I smiled and replied back, "Hello Mr Goodshow, it's good to see you again. I got all of my badges very early so I had ample amount of time to train and reach Evergrand city."

Mr Goodshow sat down beside me, "Good, I also wanted to thank you for helping out Lance with the problem of Team Aqua and Team Magma, I would be happy to recruit you in the G Man but they have a age limit of 23years."

I laughed, "It's no problem Mr Goodshow, I was happy to help and I am sure I'll be still good enough if not better when I reach the minimum age to join G Man."

Mr Goodshow nodded, "True, by the way do you have any other surprise this year?"

I nodded, "Lugia is ready to battle in an official battle and I also caught two more legendry pokemon."

Mr Goodshow looked shocked but then shook his head, "I should have expected this from you, well I'll wait to see them in battles. By the way would you like to be the torch runner?"

I shrugged, "Sure, where will I be starting?"

Mr Goodshow brightened up and replied, "Just from the edge of Evergrand city which isn't too far away, I'll send the official dress of torch runner to your room and you should be at your starting position an hour before the scheduled time of league to start."

I nodded, "I'll be ready then."

Mr Goodshow stood up and was about to leave but then turned around and said, "If you are interested you should challenge the Kanto Battle Frontier, I have called Scott who is the owner of battle frontier to watch the Hoenn league semi-finals and finals. I am sure if you reach the semi-finals he will surely be interested in inviting you take on the frontier challenge."

I looked at him in confusion and asked, "Battle Frontier? In Kanto? I haven't heard about it before."

Mr Goodshow nodded, "I'll let Scott explain to you when he invites you but suffice to say the frontier challenge is nearly as hard taking on elite four." With that he left leaving me as a confused mess.

I spent the rest of the days enjoying my time in Evergrand city before the league started, Sirius came a day before the beginning of the league. The next day by 8 a.m. I put on the dress given to me by Mr Goodshow and was standing at the edge of Evergrand city, Mr Goodshow was also there with officer Jenny. I didn't have to wait long as a young man came running with the torch and then handed it to me, I took the torch and started running toward the main stadium while Mr Goodshow followed me in officer Jenny's jeep.

When I reached near the stadium Mr Goodshow sped past me to reach first and be ready for the opening ceremony of Ever Grande Conference. I entered the stadium filled with audience and about 100 league competitors and I ran straight toward the big torch, once I climbed up I ignited the big torch with the torch I was running with. As the audience clapped and cheered Mr Goodshow started his announcement, "Welcome one and all to Ever Grande Conference, here many trainers will compete for the title of this year's Hoenn League champion. Like every year many trainers have travelled across the whole region of Hoenn and collected eight badges to get a chance to participate in the Ever Grande Conference and I wish you best of luck for all the trainers who are taking part in the Ever Grande Conference. And with that I officially start this year Ever Grande Conference."

As Mr Goodshow finished I got my match updates in my pokedex, all trainers were divided in 32 groups with four trainer each. The four trainers will compete each other in a mini competition which will consist of one on one battles, the trainer who wins will get 3 points, the one who loses will get no points and if the match ends in a draw both trainers will get one point each. My group was the seventeenth group consisting of me, two male trainers Jack and Maxie and one female trainer Kelly.

My first two battle was on the same day in the evening, first was Maxie who used his Skarmory while I was competing with my Nidoking. Nidoking poison attacks were of no use nut still he had number of moves to take on Skarmory, Skarmory put up a good fight but in the end Nidoking came on top. My second battle was with Kelly who used her Blaziken but I used Golduck, Blaziken tried its best but Golduck was all over it from the start and then ended the battle with an Ice Jet. The next day I faced Jack who used Gengar while I used Flygon, Flygon and Gengar battled for a long time but in the end Flygon came on top, unfortunately for me Jack wasn't going down that easy and commanded his Gengar to use Destiny Bond and due to which that battle was draw. Luckily as the group competition ended I was on top with most points and I easily qualified for the top 32.

The next day in top 32 the trainers were randomly paired to battle out in a three on three pokemon battle for a place in the top 16 of the Ever Grande Conference and I was paired up with a trainer named Morrison. Morrison started the battle with Steelix while I used Rhyperior, it was a tough battle but in the end Rhyperior managed to knock out Steelix. Morrison's next pokemon was Beldum, Beldum was able to knock out Rhyperior so I sent out my Blaziken next.

Blaziken was overpowering Beldum but Beldum evolved into Metang in the middle of the battle, even after evolving into Metang it still wasn't able to take out Blaziken and Blaziken knocked it out with an Overheat. Morrison's third and last pokemon was Swampert, I decided to let Blaziken continue and Blaziken did gave his best but was finally knocked out by Swampert's Muddy Water. My last choice was the other Hoenn starter final evolution, Sceptile. Morrison's Swampert tried its best but Sceptile finished it up with Leaf Blade followed by Leaf Storm and knocked Morrison's Swampert out and with that I qualified to the top 16 of the Ever Grande Conference.

The next day the top 16 trainers of the competition were again randomly selected to face each other and the winner would go to the quarter finals of Ever Grande Conference. My battle was against a female trainer named Shelly and the battle was going to be a six on six battle.

Both of us were standing on the opposite side of the Ice field as Referee took her position and started the official announcement for the battle, "This top 16 battle of the Ever Grande Conference will be between Harry and Shelly, this battle will be a six on six pokemon battle. When any one of trainer lose three of his or her pokemon first we will have a short break and a field change, furthermore trainers are allowed to substitute their pokemon in-between the battle. Trainers release your first choice and let the battle begin."

"Espeon you are up." I started with releasing my first pokemon.

Shelly sent out her first pokemon, "Gengar get ready to battle."

Both pokemon looked at each other for few moments before Gengar started the battle with Shadow Ball and in reply Espeon used Shadow Ball to counter Gengar's Shadow Ball, the two Shadow Ball met each other and exploded as they were equally powerful. Gengar quickly hit Espeon with Shadow Punch and Espeon wasn't able to dodge the attack, Espeon was pushed back but he steadied himself and hit back Gengar with Confusion. The Confusion hit Gengar dead on making it confused and started attacking itself, before Gengar could get out of confusion Espeon followed it up with Psychic which hit Gengar and send it flying. Espeon used Future Sight but Gengar got back up and hit Espeon with Payback, Espeon was thrown back but Gengar didn't let him recover and hit Espeon with Shadow Punch.

Both Espeon and Gengar were tiring out, Shelly shouted "Gengar use Shadow Ball again."

"Espeon counter it with Psychic." I shouted back.

Psychic attack and Shadow Ball collided and cancelled each other, just then Future Sight came down toward Gengar. Shelly knew that Gengar was done for so she decided to take out Espeon too, "Gengar use Destiny Bond quick."

The Future Sight hit Gengar knocking it out unconscious but Gengar was able to use Destiny Bond at Espeon in time due to which Espeon also fell down unconscious.

"Both Espeon and Gengar are unable to battle, trainers select your next pokemon." Referee announced.

Shelly recalled Gengar as I recalled Espeon and sent out my next pokemon. "Gardevoir you are up."

Shelly sent out her next pokemon, "Magmortar you are up."

"Gardevoir use Mean Look." I said quickly and Gardevoir hit Magmortar with Mean Look making it unable to return before it was knocked out. "Come Back Gardevoir, you'll get to battle later."

I recalled Gardevoir and sent out my next choice, "Lapras you are up."

Lapras came out but Magmortar tried to take the upper hand by quickly using Thunderbolt but Lapras used the field to her advantage and quickly slides away to dodge the Thunderbolt. Lapras used Perish Song on Magmortar and it was unable to return back due to Gardevoir Mean look, Magmortar dashed forward toward Lapras with Thunder Punch. Magmortar was coming fast so Lapras used Protect and the Thunder Punch of Magmortar hit the protect barrier and Lapras was safe but Magmortar quickly used his other hand to use Another Thunder Punch, this time Lapras was caught by surprise and the Thunder Punch hit her throwing her back.

Magmortar used Hyper Beam at Lapras but Lapras got up in time and countered the Hyper Beam with her own Hyper Beam, the two Hyper Beam collided in an explosion and cancelled out. Magmortar fell down unconscious as the perish Song took effect.

"Magmortar is unable to battle, Shelly chose your third pokemon." Referee announced.

Shelly recalled Magmortar and sent out her next pokemon, "Breloom get ready to battle."

Breloom quickly use Leech Seed on Lapras who wasn't able to dodge as the thin vines surrounded her, the vines of Leech Seed sapped Lapras energy and gave it to Breloom. Breloom dashed forward and hit Lapras with Sky Uppercut Lapras was sent back fling but she got back up albeit in pain and used Blizzard which hit Breloom dead on. Breloom fought of the cold and dashed forward at Lapras with Force Palm, Lapras was hurt by the previous attack and the Leech Seed was also sapping her energy so she was unable to dodge the Force Palm. Lapras was thrown aback and was badly hurt but still hit back Breloom with an Ice Beam.

"Lapras give it your all, use Sheer Cold." I shouted.

Both pokemon were heavily panting but Lapras quickly composed herself and on my command used all of her strength to use Sheer Cold, the temperature dropped down suddenly making the surrounding very cold and chilly especially around Breloom. The Sheer Cold hit Breloom and knocked it out cold, Lapras too fell down unconscious with exhaustion.

"Both Lapras and Breloom are unable to battle, since Shelly has lost three of her pokemon we will have a short break." Referee announced and left her position, we too recalled our fallen pokemon and returned to our waiting room.

After a short 15 minutes break we were back on the battlefield and this time it was ground type battlefield, referee got into her position and started the paused battle, "Trainers chose your next pokemon and begin the battle."

"Gardevoir you are up." I sent out my pokemon.

Shelly sent out her next pokemon, "Bisharp get ready to battle."

I was about to return Gardevoir again but Bisharp used Mean Look to stop me from recalling her, Bisharp dashed at Gardevoir with Poison Jab but Gardevoir teleported out of the way. Gardevoir came just behind Bisharp and hit it with Fire Punch which sent Bisharp flying, Bisharp got back up and used Metal Sound. The screeching sound was too loud that even I had to close my ears, Gardevoir was distracted with the loud painful sound and Bisharp used it to its advantage and hit Gardevoir with Iron Head. Bisharp's Iron Head hit Gardevoir and she was thrown back but she quickly got back up and teleported just in front of Bisharp to hit it with another Fire Punch, Bisharp was thrown aback but got back up and used Toxic which Gardevoir was unable to dodge.

The Toxic attack left Gardevoir badly poisoned and hurt, Shelly decided to finish the battle, "Bisharp use Guillotine." Shelly shouted at Gardevoir.

I know that Gardevoir wasn't in any condition to dodge so I did the only thing that was beneficial for me, "Gardevoir use Destiny Bond."

Gardevoir used Destiny Bond in time as Bisharp hit her with Guillotine, knocking her out cold and Bisharp too fell down unconscious due to Destiny Bond.

"Both Gardevoir and Bisharp are unable to battle, trainers chose your next pokemon." Referee announced.

"

I recalled Gardevoir and sent out my next pokemon. "Aerodactyl you are up."

Shelly recalled her Bisharp and send out her second last pokemon, "Blaziken get ready to battle."

Blaziken started the battle by jumping up high to use Sky Uppercut but in reply Aerodactyl manoeuvred out of the way of the Sky Uppercut and hit Blaziken with his favourite attack Hyper Beam. The Hyper Beam hit Blaziken dead on and sent it smashing on to the ground, Aerodactyl didn't gave Blaziken any chance to recover and dashed at Blaziken with Sky Attack. Blaziken was just getting back up when Aerodactyl hit it with Sky Attack sending it flying, Blaziken was badly hurt but was able to steady itself and jumped at Aerodactyl to hit him with a High Jump Kick.

Aerodactyl was thrown back to the ground as Blaziken hit it with High Jump Kick then Blaziken again dashed forward toward Aerodactyl to use another Sky Uppercut but unfortunately for Blaziken, Aerodactyl got back up and used Hyper Beam which hit the incoming Blaziken and stopped it in its tracks. Blaziken fell down unconscious as the Hyper Beam hit it knocking it out.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, Shelly chose your last pokemon." Referee announced.

Shelly recalled Blaziken and sent out her last pokemon, "Dragonite get ready to battle, it's all up to you."

I recalled Aerodactyl and sent out one of my legendry pokemon, "You have done your part Aerodactyl, now it's your turn Articuno."

Articuno came out and Shelly stared at it in shock, "For real an Articuno, no matter Dragonite you are a pseudo legendry pokemon. We can take on and defeat that Articuno."

Articuno used a powerful Hail that covered the whole area, Dragonite used Thunder but Articuno dodged it and hit Dragonite with Ice Beam. Dragonite charged forward at Articuno and hit back Articuno with Steel Wings. Articuno was hurled back but she hit Back Dragonite with Ancient Power, Dragonite fell down to the ground but quickly got up and used Stone Edge. Articuno used Aurora Veil to reduce the damage from attacks before the Stone Edge hit her.

Stone Edge hit Articuno and she too fell down to the ground but quickly recovered and hit back Dragonite with a combination of Steel Wing and Aerial Ace. Dragonite was thrown back as the combination of flying and steel type attack hit it, Dragonite got back up quickly and used Extreme Speed and hit Articuno with Fire Punch and then Thunder Punch, Articuno was smashed onto the ground by the power of the two attacks of Dragonite.

Clair shouted, "Finish it Dragonite use Outrage."

"Articuno use Substitute." I shouted.

Articuno slowly got up but used Substitute in time, the Outrage hit a copy of Articuno. Dragonite used Fire Blast but Articuno countered it with Ice Beam, the two attacks collided and cancelled each other. Articuno used Blizzard and Dragonite was unable to dodge, Dragonite was nearly worn out and it fell down on the ground but still tried to get back up.

I smiled, "Your Dragonite is resilient Shelly I'll give you that but I'll be winning this battle, Articuno let's finish it up use Sheer Cold."

Articuno turned down the temperature at an exponential rate and especially around Dragonite, Dragonite couldn't bear the cold and fell down unconscious.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Harry potter who will be heading into the quarter finals of Ever Grande Conference." Referee announced my victory and with that I fixed my position in the top 8 of the Ever Grande Conference, three more wins and I will have another regional league in my bag.

 _AN: - Next, Ever Grande Conference continues._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Purpitar M, Donphan F, Shelgon M._

 _Gardevoir S F, Swampert M, Sceptile M, Flygon F, Aggron M, Metang S F, Blaziken F, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Swablu F, Absol M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F, Rayquaza S M._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M._


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

There was a one day break before the start of quarter finals, in that day all the official gym leaders of Hoenn reached Ever Grande city to watch the rest of the league. Norman, the gym leader of Petalburg city came with his family and Green tagged along with him, I met her while discussing some ideas with Sirius on some new experiments that he was planning to do over lunch. "Hey Harry." I heard Green's voice and turned around to find Green standing with May and her brother Max.

"Oh, hey Green. Meet my godfather Sirius Black." I introduced Sirius to her.

"Hello, is any one of you Harry's girlfriend?" Sirius said looking at Green and May.

Green and blushed and turned red as tomato, "Padfoot do behave." I said glaring at Sirius, "Ignore him, so how come you are here early? I thought you would come in semi-finals." I asked.

The three of them sat down with us in our table and Green replied, "Yeah I was going to do that but then Norman said that he will be coming here to see the league from the quarter finals with the whole family so I decided to tag along."

I nodded and then Max asked Sirius, "You are Sirius Black, right? The one who owns 'The Marauders Inc.'"

Sirius said in his usual grand fashion, "The one and only, marauder extraordinaire, the most handsome man alive, the owner of the amazing store 'Th Marauders Inc.', Sirius Black aka Padfoot at your service."

I snorted, "Don't forget Sirius I own half of it."

Sirius huffed, "Come on pup, don't undermine me like that."

Max asked me, "Why do you own half of it?"

"Because the store was my idea and also some of the inventions." I replied back.

Sirius got up, "Well you kids talk, I have a meeting with Pokemon League president Mr Goodshow, see you later Harry." With that he left.

May asked me, "Who are you facing in the quarter final?"

"Tyson, I don't know much about him except that he was in last year Kalos league semi-final, I know he is from Hoenn and his main pokemon is Sceptile which I think he could mega evolve." I said.

Max eyes widened, "Mega evolution, that's awesome. I have only seen your mega Charizard and Mega Salamence in a video but I haven't seen it in real."

Green nodded, "Mega evolution was a hot topic in Kalos and a few trainers know about it there too but I didn't research on it much as I was more interested in catching some pokemon quickly."

I nodded, "Still, I don't think mega evolution will be very useful in pokemon contest battles as it will become more of a power battle rather than battle of skill."

May said, "I heard that the new champion Steven Stone can mega evolve his pokemon."

Max nodded, "Yeah, I saw pictures of his Mega Metagross but I haven't seen the match."

I took out my Holo Caster and then transferred Steven and Wallace championship battle which Steven sent me after winning to May's pokedex. "I have sent it to your sister pokedex you can watch it there."

Max snatched May's pokedex out of her hand and started watching the battle, May huffed then asked me. "How come you have the battle with you?"

I smiled, "Steven sent it to me after he won the battle."

Green stared at me, "You know the Hoenn champion Steven Stone."

I nodded and replied, "We met each other in a cave in Dewford island while we were digging from precious stones, he knew about me as he saw me battle in Johto league and knew that I can mega evolve my Charizard. Afterward we had a battle, his Mega Metagross and my Mega Charizard Y."

Max scoffed, "He must have beaten you badly after all he is the champion."

May countered, "But Charizard is a fire type and it has advantage on steel type."

I smiled, "May, in the long run you will soon learn that type advantage doesn't matter much but for your information Max, our battle was a draw."

"Wow, your Charizard is very powerful. Is it your strongest pokemon?" Green asked.

I replied, "Not really, my Hedwig which is a Togekiss and Charizard were rival from the beginning and were equally powerful but after Charizard Mega evolved he was the strongest until I found Togekiss mega stone. Now I would say Hedwig is the strongest followed by Charizard."

Max asked, "By the way, when are you going to show your legendry pokemons?"

I grinned, "I will reveal one in quarter final tomorrow, one in semi-final and my last legendry in the final."

Max nodded then looked perplexed, "Wait you said recently caught, if I do the math you have already used Articuno. You have two more legendary that you will use in quarter final and if you win it then the next legendry in semi-final, so where is the legendry left for final?"

I grinned, "I recently caught another one."

Max shouted, "What? They are legendry not some normal or pseudo legendry pokemon that you catch just like that."

I smiled, "What can I say, that's Potter Luck. Well, I'll see you all later I have some work to do." They nodded and I left.

XXXXXX

The next day my battle was the first battle of Quarter Final, I stood in the battlefield with Tyson standing on the opposite end while the referee took his position and started the battle official announcement. "This battle is the first battle of the top 8 of Ever Grande Conference, it will be a six on six pokemon battle between Harry and Tyson. Substitution of pokemon in between the battle is allowed, furthermore if any one or both trainer lose three pokemon first we will have a short break and a field change. Trainers release your first pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Meowth, take the stage." Tyson sent out his first pokemon, his Meowth was wearing a cowboy hat, long boot and a red handkerchief was tied on its neck.

I responded with my first pokemon, "Electivire let's go."

Electivire started the battle with Ion Deluge which would convert all normal type moves as electric type, Meowth jumped at Electivire and used Slash. The Slash which was converted into electric type by Ion Deluge hit Electivire but it didn't affect her as it was an electric type attack and she had the ability Motor Drive, Electivire used its two tails to hold Meowth hands and then hit it with Cross Chop and then followed it up with Dynamic Punch. Meowth was stuck as Electivire had rapped its tail on both of his hands as a result it wasn't able to do anything as Electivire hit it with Cross Chop and followed it up with Dynamic Punch.

"Electivire throw Meowth up and then Thunder." I shouted.

Electivire did as I said and threw Meowth up in the air and then used Thunder on the airborne Meowth, Meowth was tossed up helpless in the air as the Thunder hit it making it cry out in pain and it fell down to the ground unconscious.

"Meowth is unable to battle, Tyson release your next pokemon." Referee announced.

Tyson recalled Meowth and released his next pokemon, "Donphan take the field."

Donphan started the matchup with Magnitude but Electivire quickly used Magnet Rise to float above the ground and the Magnitude didn't have any effect on her. Donphan marched at Electivire with Rollout but Electivire punched the ground with Ice Punch making the surrounding area around the Ice Punch target covered in a sheet of ice, Donphan lost its balance due to the ice on the ground which made it slow down and it gave Electivire ample amount of time to hit Donphan with an Ice Punch. Donphan was thrown back but it recovered and got back up to use Earth Power making the ground under Electivire erupt with power and hit Electivire, before Electivire could recover Donphan hit her with Hyper Beam.

"Donphan use Giga Impact go." Tyson shouted.

I shouted back, "Get up Electivire and you too use Giga Impact."

Donphan and Electivire collided with Giga Impact resulting in a big explosion, as the smoke cleared both Donphan and Electivire were lying down unconscious.

"Both Electivire and Donphan are unable to battle, trainers release your next pokemon." Referee announced and we both recalled our fallen pokemon.

"Rhyperior you are up." I released my next pokemon.

"Shiftry take the field." Tyson sent out his third pokemon.

Shiftry started the matchup by using Razor Leaf but Rhyperior raised his left hand and took the Razor Leaf without any problem, Rhyperior hit her hands on the ground and used Stone Edge. Shiftry was able to dodge out of the way of Stone Edge and used Leaf Storm but Rhyperior used Flamethrower to burn down the Leaf Storm and hit Shiftry with Fire Blast. Shiftry was unable to dodge this time as the Fire Blast hit it throwing it back.

"End this Rhyperior, use Megahorn." I shouted.

Tyson shouted back, "Get away from there Shiftry."

But it was of no use as Shiftry was badly hurt after the Fire Blast and was too slow to dodge, Rhyperior charged forward and hit Shiftry with Megahorn sending it flying. Shiftry was knocked out cold unconscious.

"Shiftry is unable to battle, since Tyson's three pokemon are unable to battle we will now have a short break." Referee announced and left the field, both me and Tyson also left for the break.

We were back after the break to continue the battle, this time the field was grass field. "Trainers release your pokemon and continue the battle."

"Rhyperior let's continue." I released Rhyperior again.

"Hariyama get ready to battle." Tyson released his next pokemon.

Hariyama dashed at Rhyperior and hit her with continuous Force Palm and Rhyperior was thrown back, Rhyperior got back up and hit back Hariyama with Dragon Rush. Hariyama was thrown back but got back up quickly and rushed toward Rhyperior and used Force Palm, Rhyperior stood and let the Force Palm hit her and then hit back with Counter. Hariyama got back up and use Focus Blast but Rhyperior smashed her hands on the ground and used Stone Edge, the power of Focus Blast hit the rocks of Stone Edge while Rhyperior remain unaffected by it. Rhyperior used Hyper Beam on Hariyama and Hariyama couldn't dodge it as a result the Hyper Beam hit Hariyama dead on.

I was sure Hariyama was down but it was able to slowly get back up and was barely standing, "Hariyama use Reversal, give it all you got." Tyson shouted.

"Get away from there Rhyperior." I shouted.

But Rhyperior was collecting its energy after using Hyper Beam due to which she was too late to dodge the Reversal of Hariyama, as The Reversal hit Rhyperior she falls down unconscious and Hariyama too fell down unconscious due to severe exhaustion.

"Both Rhyperior and Hariyama are unable to battle, trainers release your next pokemon." Referee announced and we both recalled our fallen pokemon.

"Metagross get ready to battle." Tyson sent put his second last pokemon.

"Houndoom you are up." I decided to get Metagross out quick.

Metagross dashed at Houndoom with Meteor Mash but Houndoom stopped it in its tracks by hitting the incoming Metagross with Inferno, Metagross had to stop and recover as the Inferno hit it dead on but Houndoom didn't gave it much time and used Dark Pulse on it. Metagross stepped back to regather itself after being hit by Inferno and then Dark Pulse, Metagross tried to hit Houndoom with Hammer Arm but Houndoom was able to dodge out of the way. Houndoom dodged the Hammer Arm by jumping away from it but wasn't prepared to get away from Metagross next attack which was Earthquake, Metagross tried using Earthquake again but this time Houndoom jumped up and landed on top of Metagross and remain unaffected by the Earthquake. Houndoom didn't gave any time to Metagross and used point Blank Dark Pulse from the top of Metagross and then followed it up with Overheat, Metagross fell down unconscious and Houndoom jumped to the ground from top of Metagross.

"Metagross is unable to battle, Tyson send out your last pokemon." Referee declared.

Tyson recalled Metagross and sent out his last pokemon, "Sceptile, it's all up to you."

Just as I expected Sceptile was able to Mega evolve as I could see a mega stone tied to a cloth around its neck. Sceptile started the battle with Leaf Storm but Houndoom burned it down with Overheat, Sceptile was quick on its feet and hit Houndoom with Leaf Blade throwing him back. Houndoom got back up and hit back Sceptile with Inferno but Sceptile hit the Inferno with Dragon Claw and cancelled it out, Houndoom dashed at Sceptile with Flare Blitz but Sceptile smashed its hands on the ground and used Frenzy Plant. Houndoom was able to dodge or crash its way through the Frenzy Plants and hit Sceptile with Flare Blitz but it wasn't that effective as Houndoom's momentum was slowed down by the Frenzy Plants.

Sceptile got back up as Tyson decided to take the match up a notch, "Sceptile respond to our connection, Mega Evolve." A connection formed between Tyson's Key Stone and Sceptile Mega Stone as Sceptile mega evolved. As the mega evolution completed it was interesting to know that Sceptile was now a dragon type too.

I decided to make the matchup a bit even and recalled Houndoom, "Well Tyson since your Mega Sceptile is part dragon let's see how it fairs against a real dragon, Latias you are up."

Latias came out of her ball and flew around the field, "You have a god damn Latias, I thought you had an Articuno." Tyson shouted in shock.

I shrugged, "Why should I satisfy with just one legendry."

Tyson gritted his teeth, "No matter, Sceptile use Leaf Storm."

Mega Sceptile used Leaf Storm at Latias but she flew away from it using her incredible speed and hit Mega Sceptile with Dragon Pulse, Mega Sceptile couldn't dodge the incoming Dragon Pulse and was thrown back. Latias again used Dragon Pulse on Mega Sceptile but this time Mega Sceptile countered the Dragon Pulse with Dragon Claw and then jumped up high to hit Latias with Leaf Blade. Latias was taken by surprise as Mega Sceptile hit her with Leaf Blade but she recovered quickly to hit back Mega Sceptile with her own Dragon Claw. Latias Dragon Claw hit Mega Sceptile and it was thrown back down to the ground, Mega Sceptile was getting exhausted but got back up and used Outrage. But Latias became invisible and dodged the Outrage from Mega Sceptile and then hit it with her own Outrage.

Mega Sceptile was badly hurt but it still tried to get back up, "Latias its time for the finisher, use Mist Ball." I shouted and Latias flew up in the air and came backdown to hit Mega Sceptile with her signature move, Mist Ball. The Mist Ball hit Mega Sceptile and it fell down unconscious while changing back to its original form.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, the winner of this first top 8 battle and the first semi-finalist of Ever Grande Conference is Harry Potter." Referee declared my victory as I recalled Latias back to her pokeball.

After my match I was back in stands with Sirius to watch the remaining three battles and there I found May, Max and Green waiting for me.

"So, you have a Latias. Is your next legendry pokemon Latios?" Max asked.

I smiled, "No, I don't have a Latios."

"How come your Latias was able to become invisible? The Latias you faced in Kanto league didn't do that." Green asked.

I shrugged and replied, "I am not an expert in legendry but I know that Latias use her psychic powers to bend light around her to make her invisible, she has been doing it from when she was very young so now it's like a second nature to her."

Sirius looked at me, "You know we could try to make something similar." I know what Sirius meant but I just nodded and mouthed later.

After the quarter finals ended I searched the other three semi-finalists, one of them was a female trainer Ray from Kanto and she won the Unova league last year. The next trainer was another female trainer Diana who won the Kanto league last year and the Johto league the year before, the last trainer was a male trainer Barry who was last year Kalos league runner up.

XXXXXX

The next day I found out that my opponent for semi-finals is Barry and our match was the second match, in the first semi-final battle Diana was facing Ray. Both Ray and Diana were good but at the end it was Diana who pulled out her victory as she had two pokemon able to mega evolve her Venusaur and Blaziken while Ray could only mega evolve her Swampert. My match was scheduled to be held in the evening.

I was standing on my side on the battlefield while Barry was standing on the opposite side, the referee took his position and started the official announcement to start the battle. "This semi-final battle to find the second finalist of Ever Grande Conference is between Barry and Harry, this battle will be a six on six pokemon battle and when any one trainer loses three of his pokemon we will have a short break. The first battlefield is Snow field, trainers chose your first pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Houndoom you are up." Barry released his pokemon first.

"Golduck you are up." I released one of my oldest and experienced pokemon to face Houndoom.

Houndoom charged at Golduck with Thunder Fang but Golduck dodged at the last moment and then hit Houndoom with Cross Chop which sent Houndoom flying, Houndoom got back up and used Dark Pulse but Golduck used Signal Beam in reply to the Dark Pulse. The Signal Beam was able to overpower Dark Pulse but Houndoom dodged out of the way but it wasn't prepared for continuous Mud Bombs, Houndoom was sent back flying but slowly got back up and then hit Golduck with Feint Attack. Golduck quickly recovered and hit Houndoom with Signal Beam and Houndoom was unable to dodge it this time, Golduck followed it up with Hydro Pump.

"Houndoom use Destiny Bond quick." Barry shouted hurriedly.

Unfortunately for me Houndoom was able to use Destiny Bond at Golduck in time before the Hydro Pump hit it knocking it out, Golduck too fell down unconscious due to Destiny Bond.

"Both Houndoom and Golduck are unable to battle, trainers chose your next pokemon." Referee announced as both me and Barry recalled our fallen pokemon.

"Heracross get going." Barry released his second pokemon.

I released my second pokemon, "Dusknoir you are up."

Barry was about to return Heracross but Dusknoir used Mean Look and stopped Heracross from going back, Heracross charged at Dusknoir with Night Slash but Dusknoir dodged the dark type attack and hit Heracross with Fire Punch. Heracross got back up and dashed at Dusknoir and hit him with Aerial Ace but Dusknoir quickly recovered quickly and hit back Heracross with Shadow Punch. Heracross tried to hit Dusknoir with Shadow Claw but Dusknoir avoided the Shadow Claw and hit Heracross again with another Fire Punch and then followed it up with Future Sight, Heracross was thrown back but got back up and hit Dusknoir with Stone Edge. Heracross dashed at Dusknoir and tried to use Throat Chop but Dusknoir used Haze and hid himself in the snow and before Heracross could find him Dusknoir hit it with another Fire Punch.

Heracross was down panting and was nearly done for but it still got back up, "Heracross give it everything you got, use Megahorn." Barry shouted. Heracross prepared Megahorn and charged at Dusknoir but just then the Future Sight came up and hit Heracross, Heracross fell down and didn't get back up.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Barry chose your third pokemon." Referee announced as Barry recalled his Heracross.

"Froslass get ready to battle." Barry released his third pokemon.

Froslass used Hail to hide itself and in reply Dusknoir used Trick Room which swapped the speed of Dusknoir with Froslass, Froslass was much slower and Dusknoir started hitting her with multiple Shadow Punch and Shadow Ball. Froslass tried to hit Dusknoir with many attacks but Dusknoir used Froslass superior speed that was his due to Trick Room to his advantage and dodged all the attacks of Froslass. Froslass used Multiple Shadow Balls and few of them hit Dusknoir, Dusknoir quickly got back up and hit Back Froslass with Fire Punch.

"Finish it Dusknoir, another Fire Punch." I said to Dusknoir.

Froslass wasn't in any condition t dodge so Barry again did the same thing as he did with Golduck, "Froslass use Destiny Bond."

Froslass used Destiny Bond as Dusknoir hit it with Fire Punch which knocked it out cold following that Dusknoir too fell down unconscious due to Destiny Bond.

"Both Dusknoir and Froslass are unable to battle, as Barry have lost three of his pokemon we will now have a short break." Referee left with that, me and Barry recalled our fallen pokemon and returned to our respective waiting room.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Next, Ever Grande Conference finals._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Purpitar M, Donphan F, Shelgon M._

 _Gardevoir S F, Swampert M, Sceptile M, Flygon F, Aggron M, Metang S F, Blaziken F, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Swablu F, Absol M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F, Rayquaza S M._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M._


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

After the break we were back to continue the battle from where we left off and this time the battlefield was rock type. Referee took his position and announced the continuation of our battle, "Trainers send out your next pokemon and let the battle continue."

I released my next pokemon, "Absol you are up."

"Hawlucha get ready to battle." Barry released his pokemon.

Absol used Mean Look on Hawlucha which made it unable to be substituted, Barry was confused by my move but Absol's next move finished his confusion as Absol used Perish Song. Hawlucha dashed at Absol and tried to hit him with Karate Chop but Absol stopped Hawlucha by hitting it with two Psycho Cut back to back. Hawlucha was thrown back but it quickly recovered and hit Absol with High Jump Kick and Absol was sent back flying as the powerful fighting type attack hit him. I knew I was taking a gamble by choosing Absol as he was the newest pokemon in my team, he was young and hadn't trained as much as I wanted it to but he has some great moves which let me make the gamble.

Absol got back up as Hawlucha flew up and then came down with Flying Press, Absol tried to hit it with Psycho Cut again but Hawlucha dodged all of the Psycho Cuts this time and hit Absol with Flying Press. Absol was knocked out unconscious after being hit by Flying Press and Hawlucha soon followed him and fell down unconscious due to Perish Song.

"Both Absol and Hawlucha are unable to battle, trainers chose your next pokemon." Referee announced.

"Weavile get ready to battle." Barry released his second last pokemon.

"Torkoal you are up." I released my fourth pokemon.

Weavile started the battle by dashing at Torkoal with Aerial Ace but Torkoal withdrew inside its Shell and used Iron Defence and let Weavile hit him with Aerial Ace, Torkoal's hard shell easily took on Weavile Aerial Ace and didn't affect Torkoal. Torkoal didn't attack back so Weavile tried using Dark Pulse but the result was the same, Torkoal withdrew inside his shell and used Iron Defence and took the hit on his shell which was now harder than before due to Iron Defence. Weavile jumped at Torkoal and hit Torkoal's shell with multiple Brick Break, after three Brick Break Torkoal suddenly came out and used a point blank Overheat which knocked Weavile out of its consciousness.

"Weavile is unable battle, Barry send out your last pokemon." Referee announced as Barry recalled Weavile.

"Blaziken, you are my last hope." Barry released his last pokemon.

I recalled Torkoal, "You have done your work Torkoal now it's time for a long waiting debut, Lugia it's all yours."

Lugia came out and flied around the stadium and showed his control of weather by converting the clear sky to a weather full of rain and Storm. Barry stared and stuttered, "That's Lugia, how could you have another legendry?"

I shrugged and replied, "What can I say, I am extremely lucky."

Barry sighed and then took hold of his bracelet which was holding a key stone, "Blaziken lets give it our best, respond to our connection and Mega Evolve." The connection between Blaziken's mega stone and Barry's key stone and Blaziken successfully mega evolved into Mega Blaziken.

Mega Blaziken jumped at Lugia with Thunder Punch but Lugia used his strong wings to use a powerful Gust that was strong enough to send Mega Blaziken back smashing into the ground. Lugia then followed it up with Weather Ball which changed into water type in the heavy rain and storm and it hit Mega Blaziken, Mega Blaziken got back up and used Stone Edge at Lugia. Lugia hit the incoming Rock Edge with Dragon Tail breaking it into small pieces in the process and sent it back at Mega Blaziken, Mega Blaziken jumped up high to dodge the rocks and then tried to hit Lugia with Thunder Punch. Lugia was unable to dodge this time as the Thunder Punch hit her but he recovered quickly, Mega Blaziken quickly used Aerial Ace and combined it with Thunder Punch and hit Lugia again.

Lugia was thrown back to the ground but quickly got back up and used Hydro Pump which hit Mega Blaziken dead on, Before Mega Blaziken could recover Lugia flew back up and then came down to hit Mega Blaziken with Sky Attack which sent Mega Blaziken flying.

"It's time to finish it up Lugia, use Aeroblast." I said to Lugia.

Lugia nodded and made a compressed ball of air through his mouth and then hit Mega Blaziken with his signature move, Aeroblast. Mega Blaziken fell down unconscious while changing back to Blaziken, with the fall of Blaziken I was in my third regional league final.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, the winner of this battle and the second finalist of Ever Grande Conference is Harry Potter." Referee declared me the winner.

XXXXXX

After the semi-finals there was a day break before the finals and in that day many league officials and Hoenn Elite Four and the Hoenn Champion came to Ever Grande city. I was sitting at a quiet place enjoying the view when the Hoenn champion Steven and sat down near me, "Hey Harry, congrats on reaching the finals."

I looked toward him and nodded, "Thanks Steven and be ready to give the winner's trophy to me."

Steven laughed, "Sure, by the way where did you get Latias and Lugia."

"I got Latias just before coming to Hoenn, she wanted to travel all over the world so she joined my team. Lugia I found him as an egg in Kanto, his mother lost his egg when Team Rocket tried to capture her and I found the egg floating in river." I replied back.

Steven nodded, "By the way do you have another legendary, Drake was saying that you have another one."

I smiled and replied, "Yes, I caught another one thanks to Drake. He took me in his ship to the place where I found the legendry I wanted to catch."

"Well then I'll be waiting to see it in action." Steven said and I nodded.

XXXXXX

It was finally the time for my third regional league final, I was waiting in my waiting room for the announcer to announce my name so that I could enter. "Good evening one and all present here and to those too who are watching us from their home, we have an exciting battle lined up for you today and it is the final battle of Ever Grande Conference. Let's welcome our finalist, first we have Diana of our own region Hoenn and she is here to win her third regional league this year as she has already won the Jhoto and Kanto regional league back to back." Announcer shouted and Diana entered in the midst of loud cheers.

"Now her opponent is young but very talented and dangerous, he has already shown three legendry pokemons in his previous league matches. He is the youngest runner up of a regional league and also the youngest winner of a regional league, he will be battling to win his second consecutive regional league after his victory in Hoenn league last year. Please welcome the young and talented trainer from Kanto region, Harry Potter." Announcer introduced and that was some introduction to say the least, I was expecting a bit less cheering from the crowd as my opponent was from their home region but surprisingly as I entered the arena I found out that I had more supporters than her.

Diana and I were standing on the opposite side of a grass field as referee started the official announcement for the final battle, "This battle between Harry and Diana is the final battle of this year Ever Grande Conference, this battle will be a full six on six pokemon battle with no time limit and pokemon substitution is also allowed. Once any of the trainer loses three of his or her pokemon we will be taking a short break and there will be a field change. Trainers prepare yourself and select your first pokemon, let the battle begin."

"Snorlax you are up." I started the battle with choosing my pokemon first.

"Heracross, take the stage." Diana sent out her first pokemon.

Heracross started the match up and rushed at Snorlax with Close Combat, Snorlax took all the hits from Heracross but then hit back with double the power of Close Combat with Counter. Heracross was sent back flying as Snorlax's counter hit it but it got back up and used Focus Blast which hit Snorlax and pushed him back a bit, Snorlax used Belly Drum which raised his attack power at the cost of his defence and then hit back Heracross with Psychic. Heracross was hit with Psychic as it was unable to dodge in time but Snorlax didn't gave Heracross any respite as he hurled big stone boulders at Heracross with Rock Slide.

Heracross stood back up and dashed at Snorlax with Megahorn and that was its mistake as Snorlax waited for Heracross to come closer and then hit with a powerful Fire Blast. Heracross reeled back crying out in pain and agony, I quickly ordered Snorlax to end this battle, "Finish it Snorlax, use Hyper Beam." Heracross was still trying to get up after getting hit by Fire Blast when Snorlax used Hyper Beam on it, the Hyper Beam hit Heracross dead on knocking it out cold.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Diana chose your next pokemon." Referee announced as Diana recalled her unconscious Heracross.

"Golem, take the stage." Diana sent out her second pokemon.

The two heavy pokemon eyed each other for few moments before starting the battle, Golem dashed at Snorlax with Rollout and Snorlax tried to stop it with Earthquake. The Earthquake hit Golem and forced it to cancel the rollout and Snorlax used that moment to hit Golem with an Ice Beam, Golem was pushed back after the Ice Beam hit it but then composed itself to hit back Snorlax with a powerful Stone Edge. Snorlax was hurled back as the Stone Edge hit him but it got back up and used a powerful Blizzard which hit Golem dead on, Golem slowly powered his way out of the Blizzard and used Earthquake. Before the Earthquake could hit Snorlax he jumped up high and then fell down on Golem with Heavy Slam.

Golem was nearly done for as it wasn't able to move even a bit as Snorlax was sitting on top of it, "Golem use Explosion." Diana shouted. Golem exploded and knocked out itself but took down Snorlax with it too.

"Both Snorlax and Golem are unable to battle, trainers chose your next pokemon." Referee declared as me and Diana recalled our fallen pokemon.

"Luxray you are up." I sent out my next pokemon.

Diana sent out her third pokemon in reply to my Luxray, "Absol, take the stage."

I had a feeling that I knew what Diana was going to do as I myself did the same thing in semi-finals, Absol hit Luxray with Mean Look and then followed it up with Perish Song. "I saw this combination in your previous match and I kind of liked it." Diana informed me.

I snorted, "I have a history of getting my plans used against me."

Luxray dashed at Absol and used Thunder while running and since Absol was expecting a physical attack it didn't get any time to dodge the Thunder, before Absol could recover from the Thunder Luxray smashed on to it with Wild Charge hurling her backward. Absol gritted its teeth in pain and got back up and in the meanwhile Luxray dashed at Absol with another Wild Charge but this time Absol was able to dodge out of the way of Wild Charge with Detect and then Absol hit back Luxray with Psycho Cut. Luxray fell down unconscious as the Perish song took effect.

"Luxray is unable to battle, Harry chose your next pokemon." Referee announced as I recalled Luxray.

"Dusknoir you are up." I released my third pokemon.

Diana quickly recalled Absol before I could ask Dusknoir to use Mean Look. "Gardevoir, take the stage."

Gardevoir started the battle by using Magical Leaf on Dusknoir which hit Dusknoir dead on but then Dusknoir hit back Gardevoir with Shadow Punch which hit Gardevoir. Dusknoir used Shadow Ball at Gardevoir but Gardevoir teleported out of the way and hit back Dusknoir with her own Shadow Ball, Dusknoir tried to use Confuse Ray but Gardevoir again teleported away and hit Dusknoir with Psychic. Dusknoir was thrown back as the Psychic hit him but he got back up and hurled multiple Shadow Ball in all direction, Gardevoir tried to dodge the Shadow Balls by teleporting but couldn't dodge them all as multiple Shadow Balls hit it.

"Gardevoir its time to show them our bond, Mega Evolve Gardevoir." Diana said while holding her Key Stone, the connection between Gardevoir Mega Stone and Diana's Key Stone as Gardevoir mega evolved.

Mega Gardevoir quickly teleported near Dusknoir and hit him with Shadow Sneak and before Dusknoir could respond Mega Gardevoir hit him with another Shadow Ball.

"Gardevoir let's finish it up, use Moonblast." Diana said to her Mega Gardevoir.

I knew that Dusknoir would have a hard time in fighting Mega Gardevoir and I also knew that Dusknoir won't be getting up if that Moonblast hit him, "Dusknoir use Destiny Bond." I said to Dusknoir.

Dusknoir nodded and used Destiny Bond at Mega Gardevoir just as the Moonblast hit it knocking him out unconscious, Mega Gardevoir too fell down unconscious while turning back to its original form due to Destiny Bond.

"Both Gardevoir and Dusknoir are unable to battle, as both trainers have lost three of their pokemon we will have a short break and a field change afterwards." Referee announced and left his position with that, me and Diana recalled our fallen pokemon and returned to our respective waiting room.

After the break we were back in the arena and this time the field was grass field, "Trainers send out your next pokemon and continue the battle." Referee announced.

"Houndoom you are up." I released my next pokemon.

Diana sent out her Absol again, "Absol, come out."

Diana again tried to do the same thing she did before, "Absol use Mean Look and then Perish Song."

"Don't let it use Perish Song Houndoom, finish it with Overheat." I shouted back.

Absol used Mean Look on Houndoom but before it could use Perish Song Houndoom hit it with Overheat, Absol was already weak after the attacks of Luxray and with the Overheat of Houndoom it was knocked out unconscious.

"Absol is unable to battle, Diana chose your next pokemon." Referee declared as Diana recalled her Absol.

"Venusaur, take the stage." Diana sent out her next pokemon.

Venusaur started up the matchup with Venoshock but Houndoom used Inferno in reply and burned down the poisonous attack, Venusaur then used Earthquake which Houndoom was unable to dodge and then Venusaur slammed Houndoom with its Vines using Vine Whip and as a result Houndoom was thrown back. Houndoom quickly recovered and then dashed at Venusaur and before Venusaur could do anything Houndoom hit it with Flare Blitz, Venusaur was pushed back but Houndoom didn't stop there and hit Venusaur with Inferno as a result Venusaur bellowed out in pain and agony as it was burned by the Inferno.

"Venusaur its time to show them your true strength, Mega Evolve Venusaur." Diana said while holding her Key Stone, the connection between Venusaur Mega Stone and Diana's Key Stone as Venusaur mega evolved.

Mega Venusaur used Leech Seed on Houndoom who was unable to get out of its way, Leech Seed produced thin vines which rapped up around Houndoom and started soaking his energy and give it back to Mega Venusaur. Houndoom was trying to get rid of the vines around him and Mega Venusaur used it to its advantage and hit Houndoom with Petal Dance, large number of sharp petals surrounded Houndoom in a storm and Houndoom was constantly getting hit by sharp and hard petals. Houndoom was badly panting when Mega Venusaur used Solar Beam and in reply Houndoom used Overheat again, the two attacks collided in an explosion and cancelled out each other.

"Venusaur end this with Frenzy Plant." Diana shouted.

I knew that Houndoom was on his reserves and didn't have much left in him, "Houndoom use Destiny Bond."

Houndoom hit Mega Venusaur with Destiny Bond as Mega Venusaur slammed down its foot on the ground and used Frenzy Plant, deep strong and thick roots sprouted out of the ground and hit Houndoom knocking him out unconscious. Mega Venusaur turned back to its original form and too fell down unconscious due to Destiny Bond.

"Both Houndoom and Venusaur are unable to battle, trainers chose your next pokemon and continue the battle." Referee announced and both Diana and I recalled our unconscious pokemon.

"Blaziken, get ready to battle." Diana sent out her last pokemon.

I nodded, "Rayquaza it's all yours."

I smirked as Diana nearly fell down on her knees at seeing the shiny Rayquaza, it was a comical scene but it was also the state I was in when I saw Rayquaza for the first time in Kanto league final battle.

"Please tell me you don't have more legendry pokemon." Diana said to me while still staring at Rayquaza who was roaring and soaring the sky.

I replied casually, "Nah that's the last one I got."

Rayquaza stared at Blaziken and eyed it like he was daring Blaziken to come and attack him, Blaziken did attack him as it jumped up high to use High Jump Kick but Rayquaza manoeuvred himself out of the way of High Jump Kick and hit Blaziken with Dragon Tail. The Dragon Tail sent Blaziken soaring up in to the sky and the sky was Rayquaza's domain, Rayquaza then chased Blaziken and hit it back toward the ground with Aerial Ace and just as Blaziken was coming hard toward the ground Rayquaza followed it up with Dragon Pulse.

Blaziken smashed down onto the ground with a big thud but slowly got back up, "Blaziken lets give it all we've got, Mega Evolve Blaziken." Diana said while holding her Key Stone, the connection between Blaziken Mega Stone and Diana's Key Stone as Blaziken mega evolved.

Mega Blaziken used Overheat at Rayquaza and Rayquaza replied the Overheat with Outrage, the two equally powerful fire and dragon type attacks collided in an explosion cancelling out each other. Both Mega Blaziken and Rayquaza dashed toward each other despite the smoke which hasn't cleared from their previous attack, Blaziken used a combination of Brave Bird and Thunder Punch while Rayquaza tried to use another Aerial Ace. Mega Blaziken attack was much more powerful and it sent Rayquaza reeling back, just as Mega Blaziken came back toward the ground Rayquaza recovered and hit Mega Blaziken with Hyper Beam.

Mega Blaziken wasn't going down that easily and tried getting up after being hit by Hyper Beam, "Rayquaza it's time for the finisher, use Dragon Ascent."

Rayquaza sped up high in to the sky and then came down like a missile to hit Mega Blaziken with his signature move, Dragon Ascent. Mega Blaziken changed back to Blaziken and fell down on the ground knocked out unconscious.

I smiled at my win as Rayquaza roared at his victory, meanwhile referee announced my victory officially. "Blaziken is unable to battle, the winner of this battle and the winner of this Ever Grande Conference is Harry Potter."

The whole audience was cheering loudly and I could see Sirius jumping in joy, I looked at the VIP box and found Steven smiling at me, Drake nodded while indicating at Rayquaza and Mr Goodshow was clapping like everyone. "There we have it folks, our winner of this year Ever Grande Conference Harry Potter. What a battle that was, it was a battle of tactics, power and then our winner continued his streak of surprise and released the legendry lord of sky, a shiny Rayquaza." Announcer shouted excitedly.

Afterwards in the presentation ceremony I was given the winner's trophy by Hoenn champion Steven Stone, "Well you did say that you will take this trophy from me when we first met."

I nodded, "You promised that defeat Wallace and be ready with the winners trophy so I had to do my part."

Steven laughed, "True, well with this you are eligible to challenge the Hoenn Elite four and then me anytime you want."

"Maybe I'll do that in the future." I replied. I also got a cash prize of 1,000,000 poke credits which was directly transferred to my account, with it I got a few other valuable items in a gift package.

Later I entered the Hoenn League Hall of Fame where I posed for a photo with all the six pokemon in my current team for the final battle, that photo was put in the Hoenn league Hall of Fame.

"Well looks like you got your second regional league win, which region is next on your list?" Mr Goodshow asked.

I smiled and replied, "Sinnoh, that's my next target but I remember you said something about Kanto battle frontier."

Mr Goodshow smiled, "So you remembered, Scott was impressed with you even before he saw you in this league. He was planning to invite you after your Johto league win but you were planning to coming to Hoenn that time but this time you have ample time to take on the Battle Frontier challenge as Sinnoh league registration doesn't start for three more months. Come I'll take you to Scott, he is waiting for us in the Grand Hotel."

When I reached Grand Hotel with Mr Goodshow, he took me to the cafeteria to a man who was wearing a blue short with white flowers on it, a white half trouser, a black spectacle and a Pokenav around his neck. Mr Goodshow introduced me to him, "Hello Scott, you already know him."

"Hello Scott, it's nice to meet you." I said.

Scott nodded and we shook hands, "Hello Harry, I was impressed with you from the moment I saw you battle in Indigo league. Your battle were the highlights for that year Indigo League, afterwards I also heard of your win against Drake I Orange islands. I knew you will be great trainer and I was planning to invite to take on the Battle Frontier challenger but you quickly left for Hoenn after Johto."

"Thank you for thinking so highly of me Scott but what is the Battle Frontier challenge, I heard about it from Mr Goodshow and I live in Kanto but I haven't heard of anything about it." I asked.

Scott grinned, "Kanto is home to many strong trainers like you and the Battle Frontier is the collection of Kanto's top most trainer who are just a bit below the Elite Four. It consists of seven such trainers who are called Frontier Brain and each Frontier Brain have their own place in different places in Kanto which are called Battle Towers and it is under a single Frontier Brain. If you take on the Battle Frontier challenge you will have to battle with seven trainers as strong as the elite four and if you are able to beat all seven of them then you will be the first trainer to do so."

"No one has been able to defeat all seven of them?" I asked dumbfounded.

Scott smiled and replied, "I founded Battle Frontier about 7 years ago and till now about 30 trainers had taken up the challenge, 3 of them has been able to beat the first six but till now the last frontier Brain is undefeated."

Mr Goodshow scoffed, "The last frontier brain is Brandon and let me tell you Harry, Brandon is as strong as Lance if not better but he is more interested in studying ancient ruins and historical sites rather than be the regional champion."

My eyes widened, a trainer as strong as Lance if not stronger this prospect was making my blood boil in excitement. "If he isn't interested in being the champion then how come he is still battling as Frontier Brain."

Mr Goodshow laughed, "Oh he loves battling, don't get me wrong because Brandon is as much a battler as you are but being a regional champion won't give him the freedom to do what he likes to do that is search inside some historical cave. Then Scott gave him that Battle Pyramid and made him the Battle Frontier, this way he can battle as well as do what he likes to do."

I looked confused and asked, "Battle Pyramid? What's that?"

Scott smiled, "You will know if you accept the Battle Frontier challenge and then defeat the first seven Frontier Brains. So, what do you say Harry will you accept the invitation to challenge the Battle Frontier?"

I replied, "How could I say no?"

Scott grinned, "Good, when you reach Kanto come to Viridian city gym and I'll meet you there and give you the data you need to take on the first Frontier Brain. Goodbye Harry, I'll see you in Viridian city gym."

Mr Goodshow also stood left, "And I'll most probably see you in next year Sinnoh league." With that both Scott and Mr Goodshow left.

I just sat there when Sirius came with Green, May an Max. "What was that pup? You three were involved in some intense discussion." Sirius asked.

I smiled and tell them about Scott and Battle Frontier, "I'll be travelling throughout Kanto again."

Sirius nodded, "Well good for you, by the way congratulation on your win."

Green, May and Max also congratulated me and then Green said, "Well then I'll go to Kanto with you, I think it's time to return home." I nodded and thought about my upcoming adventures.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Battle Frontier starts next._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Purpitar M, Donphan F, Shelgon M._

 _Gardevoir S F, Swampert M, Sceptile M, Flygon F, Aggron M, Metang S F, Blaziken F, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Swablu F, Absol M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F, Rayquaza S M._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

I reached Kanto and parted my ways with Sirius as I wanted to visit Pallet town and prof Oak again, Sirius went back to New island to do some pending work related to the business. When I reached Pallet town with Green, she said "I'll see you later Harry, I want to go and talk to my mom. I last saw her in person about 3 years ago." I nodded as Green left.

I reached prof Oak Lab and when I ringed his door I was greeted by another boy I didn't recognise, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"I am here to see prof Oak." I replied, the boy nodded and took me inside to prof Oak who was eating a big Pizza.

"It looks like you are still addicted to pizza prof Oak." I said as he saw me.

Prof Oak smiled and replied, "Ah Harry my boy long time no see, I didn't know you are coming. By the way some addictions are worth keeping like you are getting addicted to winning the regional leagues."

I laughed, "True prof, I actually came here with Green."

"Ah Green is back then, good for her. By the way I saw your battles and let me tell you, you were amazing. I especially liked to see your legendry pokemon, Lugia is doing well and so is your Articuno and then you caught a Latias and shiny Rayquaza. By the way meet my new assistant Tracey, he is a pokemon watcher." He said indicating toward the boy who escorted me in.

"Hello." Tracy said.

I nodded and replied back, "Hey, I am Harry Potter if you don't know. Nice to meet you." I then looked at prof Oak and said, "I actually got lucky with Latias but I had to fight the shiny Rayquaza with Hedwig who had to mega evolve to defeat Rayquaza."

Prof Oak nodded, "Yes, your Rayquaza also looked longer and more powerful than the one you faced in Indigo league."

I nodded, "Drake, who is the dragon master of Hoenn elite four said that the Rayquaza I faced in Indigo league was a young Rayquaza."

Just then Green entered, "Hello prof Oak, I came here as mom isn't home yet."

"Oh, welcome back Green. How have you been? I saw you in the Hoenn grand festival and you were amazing, pokemon contest is starting in Kanto in few months, you should take part in the first Kanto Grand Festival." Prof Oak said to her.

Green nodded, "I am fine prof and I was planning on doing that anyway, by the way where's Red and Blue."

"Oh, you reminded me Blue just returned tomorrow night from his training trip and is in the coral Red is there too. Let's go before they decide to destroy the whole coral in their fight." Prof Oak replied and we followed him to the coral.

Just as prof Oak thought both Red and Blue were having a battle, Red with his Charizard and Blue with his Blastoise. "You know Green, you should join in too with your Venusaur." I commented, Green laughed but then focused on the heated battle of two long-time rivals. It was an exciting show of power as both Blue and Red mega evolved their pokemon but in the end it was a draw.

"Well look like you are still equals." Green said to the two.

Red looked at us and started babbling rapidly, "Oh I didn't notice you all, hey Green it's good to have you back and Harry you are here too, awesome. By the way I saw you in the league and you were amazing, you also caught two more legendry pokemon."

Green laughed, "Slow down Red, and it's good to see you too Blue." Blue just nodded at Green and eyed me.

"Well everyone, let's go inside and we can talk there as I will soon have a visitor." Prof Oak said and led us back inside.

Once when we reached inside we found Tracey talking with a young girl who stared at me and Lance, "Oh you are already here Lance." Prof Oak said.

Lance nodded, "Hello prof Oak, and you too Harry."

"Hello Lance, how come you are here?" I asked.

Lance put his hands on the young girl shoulder who was still staring at me, "This is Maya and she is the daughter of my cousin who live here in Kanto, I brought her here to choose an official starter and start her pokemon journey."

I nodded but then suddenly Maya took a photo of me with an instant printing camera and gave my photo to me, "Can you please sign it." She asked with her best puppy eyes impression.

I looked in shock at Lance, someone wanting my autograph wasn't something new to me but this was first time someone asked for my autograph in this world. Lance laughed, "She is a great fan of you, I promised her that I'll get your autograph when I see you again but she got to meet you in person." I shrugged and signed the photo and gave it back to Maya.

"Thanks." Maya said happily.

"No problem and good luck on your journey." I said to her.

"Well young lady let's get you your first pokemon." Prof Oak said and took Maya to choose her first pokemon, Maya chose Charmander and after prof Oak gave her the pokedex she left alone.

"Will she travel alone?" Red asked to Lance.

Lance nodded, "Yes, that's her journey and she wants to do it in her own way. By the way Harry I am angry at you."

I looked at Lance, "Why?"

"You didn't tell me about Lugia or Latias and even Rayquaza, I saw them in your league battle and then Drake calls me and says that you showed him your Latias and Lugia." Lance said.

"Well I did tell you that I was planning to catch Rayquaza, I wasn't planning on revealing Lugia and Latias but then Drake took me to the place where I could find a shiny Rayquaza so I told him about Lugia and Latias, I also fought his Altaria with my Latias." I replied back.

"Still, I would have loved to know in advance. By the way I heard from Mr Goodshow that Scott invited you take on the Battle Frontier." Lance said and I nodded in reply so he continued, "Well good luck with that, I know you can defeat the first six but Brandon he is on a whole other level. I don't think I could beat him if we really have an official battle."

Prof Oak said, "Oh so you got the invitation for Battle Frontier, congratulation Harry not many trainers get that."

"Battle Frontier, what's that?" Blue asked Red too wanted to know the same.

Lance was the one who answered, "Battle Frontier is a group of seven strong trainers spread all over kanto who as strong as elite four members and their last frontier brain Brandon is most likely stronger than me. Till now in seven years since it started there have been about 30 trainers and only 3 has defeated the first seven but no one has defeated Brandon till now."

"How could I take on the Battle Frontier." Red asked and Blue too looked interested.

This time prof Oak answered, "You need to be invited to take the Battle frontier challenge, the owner of the Battle Frontier Scott roam around searching for strong trainers to invite. If you gave a good performance and reach semi-finals or finals of a regional league there is a chance that Scott will find you and invite you."

Lance got up, "Well I should be going, good luck for the Battle Frontier Harry and you can call me if you need me." I nodded and he left.

"What have you done after the Johto league Red?" I asked.

Red beamed up and replied, "I went to Kalos to get some new pokemon and get my Charizardite X, I found the mega stone in a cave but there was another trainer there too for the mega stone, Alain. We battled with our Charizard to know who will keep the mega stone, it was a tough battle but my Charizard was able to defeat Alian's Charizard and I got the Charizardite X. I got my key stone from a mega evolution expert Gurkinn."

I nodded and looked at Blue, "What about you Blue?"

Blue didn't look much interested but still replied, "I was in Sinnoh for some time then I came back to Kanto to train."

I nodded, "So, are you two going to challenge Indigo league this year?"

Blue shook his head in negative, "No, I'll wait for some more time and train a bit more."

Red nodded, "Yeah me too, I don't think I am strong enough to win a regional league. I am planning to travel and train a bit more and catch a few new and strong pokemons."

I nodded and got up, "I should be going as I have to meet Scott in Viridian city. Good bye prof Oak, Red, Green, Blue, I'll see you all later." With that I left prof Oak lab and headed toward Viridian city.

XXXXXX

When I reached the Viridian city gym I didn't find any guards guarding the door like Giovanni had, I was about to enter when I noticed an old woman coming toward me in a bicycle with a bag of vegetables and after looking closely I found out that it was Agatha, one of the retired elite four member of Kanto. She put her bicycle in the side and came towards the door with her vegetable bag, "Gym is closed now, come after a month after the league registration starts." She said to me.

"I am not here for a gym battle Miss Agatha, I was told to meet someone here. I am Harry Potter by the way." I replied.

Agatha stared at me and then nodded, "Ah I remember you now, you were in the Kanto league finals a couple of years ago. If someone told you to meet here then it would be that idiot Scott." I nodded.

That's when Scott came in, "Ah my dear Agatha, you wound me."

Agatha scoffed, "Just as I said an idiot, come in you two." Agatha led us inside the gym. Once inside, "So you got another one for your Battle Frontier?" She asked Scott.

Scott nodded, "Yes, Harry here has just won the Hoenn league and I think he may be the one to finally complete the challenge and defeat Brandon."

Agatha nodded, "Well he is talented from what I remember, let's have a battle Harry." I nodded and we both stood on the opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Gengar come out." Agatha called out her pokemon and I could say that this Gengar was powerful just by looking at it.

"Dusknoir you are up." I sent out my pokemon.

Dusknoir started the battle with Future Sight and Gengar used a powerful Shadow Ball at Dusknoir, Dusknoir was able to use a Shadow Ball of his own in time. The two Shadow Balls collided in an explosion, Gengar's attack was more powerful than Dusknoir but it was able to cancel out the attack of Gengar. Dusknoir quickly used Foresight on Gengar and then use Disable making Gengar unable to use Shadow Ball in the battle. Gengar used Confuse Ray on Dusknoir making him confused and then hit the confused Dusknoir with a Sucker Punch, the Sucker Punch was able to remove Dusknoir's confusion and then Dusknoir quickly hit back Gengar with Shadow Punch.

Dusknoir then used Trick Room swapping his speed with that of Gengar, Gengar used Dark Pulse but it was too slow and Dusknoir used his newfound speed and dodged Gengar's Dark Pulse and hit back Gengar with Dark Pulse of his own. Gengar was uncomfortable with its low speed and Dusknoir used it to his advantage and used another Shadow Ball at Gengar, Gengar was about to counter it with Dark Pulse but just then Future Sight came up and Gengar with his low speed was helpless. The Future Sight hit Gengar followed up by Shadow Ball and Gengar fell down on the ground, knocked out unconscious.

Agatha recalled Gengar and said, "Not bad, you chose well Scott."

I recalled Dusknoir as Scott said, "I know, now we should be off Agatha." Agatha nodded, "Come on Harry, lets head to the pokemon centre I'll tell you what you need to know on the way." I nodded and left with Scott.

When we reached the pokemon centre Scott transferred an application to my Holo Caster, "This app will show you the location of Battle towers in Kanto, once you defeat one Frontier Brain the app will automatically get updated and show you your next location, as you can see your first Battle tower is near Cerulean city. I'll leave you with that, when you reach there I'll find you." With that he was gone.

XXXXXX

It took me a couple of days to reach Cerulean city and from there I headed on the route that Scott sent me in my Holo Caster. It was nearly dark when I reached a nearby pokemon centre, I was just about to go inside when I saw an amazing sight. In the night sky the legendry Moltres was flying and a single pilot plane was flying alongside it, Moltres didn't look much concerned and it looked like it was something normal for Moltres, after sometime both Moltres and the plane were beyond my view so I entered inside the pokemon centre in order to get some rest.

The next morning, I was just finishing my breakfast when Scott came and sat down opposite to me, "Good Morning Harry, you are a bit early than I expected."

I smiled and replied, "Good Morning Scott, I didn't spend much time in training my pokemon while coming here."

Scott nodded, "Well let's go then, I am here to give you a lift to the Battle Factory which will be your first Battle Frontier challenge." I nodded and left the pokemon centre with Scott.

Saying that Scott driving was reckless will be an underestimation but surprisingly he was a very good driver and I found the ride from the pokemon centre to the Battle Factor entertaining but still in my long life I haven't found any ride more fun and dangerous than the Gringott's carts. When we reached the Battle Factory I found a big building which did looked like a factory, just as we got off Scott's car we found a big vehicle coming toward us and a man shouting from the inside. "Get out of the way, it's out of control and I can't stop it."

Scott groaned, "Not again." He was about to get out of its way but I decided to stop the incoming vehicle, I needed a powerful and a heavy pokemon and I had the perfect pokemon for it. "Snorlax stop that vehicle."

Snorlax came out and shook up the area with Earthquake which made the incoming vehicle unbalanced, Snorlax then charged at the vehicle and collided with it while using Zen Headbutt. Snorlax was pushed back by an inch but the vehicle wasn't fast and powerful enough to throw back Snorlax and as a result it stopped. A man came out of the destroyed and smoking vehicle and said, "Thanks for the help."

I nodded, "No problem, but why were you driving something that you couldn't control."

The man laughed while scratching the back of his head, "I made this baby and she is damn impressive but always gets out control no matter what I try."

Scott scowled, "Why don't you try and make something else, you have been working on this thing for over a month and you have destroyed half of the things around while driving it."

"Don't worry Scott as I think I am almost done." The man replied.

I said looking at him, "If you think this is almost finished then I shudder to imagine what it'll be when you finish it, what are you trying to make anyway? A mini Bulldozer."

The man smiled, "Yup, I am trying to make a heavy vehicle but it should be damn fast too. By the way I am Noland, the Frontier Brain of this Battle Factory."

Just then a young boy came running toward us and when he stopped near us he shouted at Noland, "I told you that it wasn't ready but you didn't listen and now we need a new front door and other machines that this monster broke inside."

Noland replied without any care in the world, "Yeah, yeah we'll deal with it later on Sergio."

Scott said, "Hello Sergio, by the way Noland Harry here is your next challenger."

Noland nodded, "I gathered that much, what are we waiting for then? Let's go."

We all followed Noland inside the Battle Factory, Noland told Sergio to prepare food for all of his pokemons and Sergio left to do that. Noland showed all of his pokemon, "Well these are all the pokemon I have, you can choose anyone of them to battle with. You can choose to have one on one to full six on six battle as per your wish." I nodded and looked around, there were many strong pokemons roaming around eating their food and it was very hard for me to choose from them. But then my eyes fell on a nearby garage where is saw a single pilot plane and it was the same plane I saw last night with Moltres, Moltres was most probably inside the garage as I could see bright light inside the dark garage.

"Hey Noland, do you have a Moltres?" I asked Noland.

Noland was taken aback, "How do you know?"

"I saw you flying with a Moltres last night and you were flying in that plane." I said while indicating toward the plane inside the garage.

Noland smiled and nodded and then we followed him inside the big garage, Moltres was behind the plane eating its food quietly. "I found Moltres one day while flying in my plane, he had injured his wings so I helped him out and from that day he has been staying with me." Noland said looking at Moltres.

I nodded and decided to face Moltres in my battle, "Well I have decided, I want to have a one on one battle with Moltres." Moltres looked at me intriguingly.

Noland asked, "You want to battle Moltres huh, what pokemon will you pit against Moltres."

I smiled, "We will have a battle between the two legendry pokemon of Kanto, Fire Vs Ice, your Moltres vs my Articuno."

Noland grinned, "Well then I accept, let's get going then as I have been itching for a battle for a long time."

I nodded as Noland recalled Moltres to his pokeball and we moved toward the battlefield inside the Battle Factory, Scott sat in the nearby stands to watch the battle as me and Noland took the opposite ends of the battlefield. Sergio opened up the rooftop of the arena and took the position of referee, "This battle will be a one on one battle, trainers release your pokemon and begin the battle."

"Go Moltres." Noland sent out his pokemon.

I replied with my own legendry pokemon, "Articuno you are up."

The two legendry bird pokemon started a staring contest of their own, after some time Noland ordered to use Flamethrower and I ordered Articuno to use Ice Beam. The Ice Beam and Flamethrower were equally powerful and they cancelled each other, Moltres dashed at Articuno with Flame Charge and Articuno used Aurora Veil to take less damage from any attacks. Moltres collided with Articuno while using Flame Charge but Articuno was able to keep herself steady and then she hit back Moltres with Water Pulse. Moltres was taken aback as the Water Pulse hit him and Articuno used Hail to hid herself in the hailstorm, Articuno came from behind Moltres and hit him with Aerial Ace. Moltres tried to hit back Articuno with Overheat but Articuno was able to hid herself again in the hailstorm.

Articuno dropped down the temperature and used Blizzard which was mixed in the hailstorm and hit Moltres dead on, Moltres shuddered in the cold but before he could do anything Articuno hit him with Ancient Power. Moltres fell down to the ground after getting hit by the Ancient Power but he got back up and used Heat Wave which hit Articuno and took care of the hailstorm by making the weather clear again. Moltres didn't gave Articuno any chance and attacked her with a Fire Blast, Articuno couldn't dodge the Fire Blast but tried to cancel it out with Ice Beam. Unfortunately for Articuno her Ice Beam wasn't powerful enough to cancel out the Fire Blast, Fire Blast overpowered the Ice Beam and hit Articuno dead on.

Moltres used Hyper Beam on the dazed Articuno but she recovered quickly and used her own Hyper Beam to match Moltres's Hyper Beam, the two Hyper Beam collided in an explosion and cancelled out each other. Articuno dashed at Moltres with Sky Attack and Moltres did the same, the two legendry bird type pokemon collided with their respective Sky Attacks but both were equally powerful and were thrown back after they collided with their attack. Moltres quickly hit Articuno with a Flamethrower but Articuno wasn't going to back down and hit Moltres with Ice Beam which hit Moltres dead on, before Moltres could reply Articuno again hit Moltres with Ancient Power sending him falling onto the ground. Moltres was injured but he slowly got back up and Articuno was also showing signs of tiredness, Articuno used Freeze Dry on Moltres which nearly froze Moltres.

"Burn up that ice with Heat Wave Moltres." Noland shouted.

I shouted back, "Don't give Moltres any chance Articuno, finish it with Sheer Cold."

Moltres just finished burning up the ice surrounding him but then he was hit with the powerful Sheer Cold of Articuno, Moltres couldn't take on the cold anymore and fell down unconscious.

"Moltres is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Harry Potter." Sergio announced me the winner as both me and Noland recalled back our pokemon.

Sergio gave Noland a box and a small round coin like thing with a symbol on it, Noland gave the round coin and the box to me and said, "This is Knowledge Symbol, you will get a symbol if you defeat a Frontier Brain and the box is a Frontier Folio in which you can keep your symbols."

I accept the Symbol and the case, "Thanks Noland."

Scott came forward and said, "That was an amazing battle, you don't see two legendry pokemon fighting very often and I am first time seeing a battle between two legendry bird of Kanto. Well you have faced your first Battle Frontier challenge and won it too, your next challenge is Battle Arena and you can check your Holo Caster for the direction. I'll see you there then Harry." With that Scott left and I left the Battle Factory with him.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Battle Frontier begins._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Purpitar M, Donphan F, Shelgon M, Gardevoir S F, Swampert M, Sceptile M, Flygon F, Aggron M, Metang S F, Blaziken F, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Swablu F, Absol M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F, Rayquaza S M._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M._


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

I was in Vermillion city waiting for Sirius who was planning to reveal everything to Cynthia, Sirius decided to first propose Cynthia before I was to tell her everything about our past. I was fishing near the beach looking for any interesting pokemon when a Lotad came out of the water, Lotad stared at me and I felt like it wasn't in a mood to fight so I asked. "Hey Lotad, would you like to join my team?" Lotad shrugged and nodded in reply, I smiled and caught it in an empty pokeball and afterwards I scanned Lotad with my pokedex.

" **Lotad, the Water Weed Pokémon. Lotad inhabit peaceful wetlands, like lakes and ponds. Lotad is said to have dwelled on land before. However, this Pokémon is thought to have returned to water because the leaf on its head grew large and heavy. It now lives by floating atop the water. This Lotad is a male.**

 **Abilities- Rain Dish, Swift Swim, Own Tempo (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known Moves- Astonish, Absorb, Bubble, Rain Dance, Energy Ball, Zen Headbutt, Counter, Leech Seed, Razor leaf, Sweet Scent, Teeter Dance, Tickle, Synthesis, Water Gun."**

"He isn't very young but he need a lot of training." I commented and then left the beach.

In the evening I watched as Sirius took Cynthia to a famous restaurant for dinner and meanwhile I decided not to interfere as it was their personal moment. The next morning, I found Sirius and Cynthia waiting for me in the pokemon centre, Sirius was smiling happily and I saw a ring in Cynthia's finger.

"Hey pup." Sirius greeted me.

"Hello Sirius, it's good to finally meet you Cynthia." I replied to them.

Cynthia smiled, "I am pleased to meet you as well, Sirius told me a lot about you. I have heard about you from many strong trainers and I saw you battles too; you are quite impressive."

I smiled. "Thank you for your kind words Cynthia, it looks like you accepted Padfoot proposal."

Sirius grinned while Cynthia blushed and nodded, "Yes, I am happy to be with him."

I smiled, "Well then congratulations are in order, but I think Sirius also told you something that is one of our biggest secret."

Cynthia nodded, "Yes, he said that our future will depend on how I take on your secret but I am sure it's not something that can break our relationship."

I nodded, "It shouldn't but still you need to know this if you are going to be his partner."

Cynthia nodded but asked, "I don't understand one thing, Sirius is an adult then why does he want you to tell me his secret."

I smiled and then wandlessly erected a private word with Notice Me Not charm around us, "That's the thing, you may think that Sirius is an adult but technically speaking I am about three centuries older than him."

Cynthia sputtered, "What? You are joking right?"

"I will start from the beginning and please ask any questions you have after I finish." Cynthia nodded so I continued, "You see there are multiple universe which exist alongside this pokemon universe and we two were first born in a world where there wasn't any pokemon but there was something else and it was magic. Our world was much different in aspect of technology and may other things but I won't go into the details now, you see both me and Sirius were born with magical powers and Sirius was my godfather. I was born in the midst of a magical war and then came a dreadful prophecy which predicted that I'll be the one to defeat the leader of the evil side Tom Riddle who named himself Lord Voldemort."

Cynthia listened with rapt attention as I continued, "Tom was powerful no doubt but he was very arrogant, he spread his fear in such a way that people feared to say his name and called him you-know-who even after he was gone. By some bad luck Tom came to know about the prophecy and fearing my safety my parents hid themselves with me using a powerful piece of magic called Fidelus Charm that kept their location secret except the one person who is called the secret keeper. Only the secret keeper can disclose the location to anyone and that way we were well hidden but my parents made a mistake and choose a traitor as the secret keeper."

"Everyone knew that Sirius was very close to my parents and he and my father were nearly brothers so my parents decided to make their other friend Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper while Sirius acted as a decoy making everyone think that he was the secret keeper. But Pettigrew turned to be a traitor and gave our location to Tom who then came to our house and then killed my father, my mother gave her life to complete a complex ritual that saved my life. Tom tried to kill me when I was just a one year old but my mother's protection saved me and I survived a spell that is unbeatable, this was the curse that if it hits you die and I was the first and only person to ever survive it. Most of them thought that Tom was dead and he was gone and they threw my name like some big celebrity." I said while remembering my dreadful past.

"The officials thought that Sirius was the one who betrayed my parents and they put him in Azkaban without any trial and Peter was able to escape and everyone though him dead." Sirius shuddered at the mention of Azkaban and Cynthia noticed it as well. I continued, "I didn't have a very good childhood as I had to grew up with my aunt uncle and my bully of a cousin Dudley, I'll not give you the detail of my childhood but suffice to say it wasn't something that I would want anyone else to be in. On my eleventh birthday I was told about magic and then I went to Hogwarts which is our school where we learned magic."

"But unfortunately I quickly found out that Tom was still alive due to some evil rituals he had performed, almost every year of my school I faced a life and death situation ranging from Trolls, murderous teachers, Dementors, Dragon, Basilisk and many more. In my third year Sirius escaped from Azkaban but our reunion was cut short as in my fourth year Tom did another evil ritual to bring himself back completely. The war restarted again and the next year I lost Sirius who was trying to save me, it took me two more years to finally destroy the things that prevent Tom from dying and I was able to kill him this time for good." I replied as the final battle between me and Tom flashed through my eyes.

"Afterwards I lived a happy life as I married had children but the Potter Luck struck again. You see there are three objects that was said to be made by Death herself and I am talking about the real Death who is a celestial being, it was said that if someone was able to reunite the three object known as the Deathly Hallows he or she will become Master of Death." Cynthia's eyes widened as I made the Invisibility Cloak visible which was always rapped around me, I then made the ring containing the Resurrection Stone visible and finally the Elder Wand materialized in my hand.

Cynthia stared at me and looked around to see if anyone else saw the same thing as she did, I smiled and said, "I have erected some privacy words so no one will notice us." Cynthia nodded in understanding and I continued, "On my quest to defeat Tom I became the master of these three hallows and after a few years after the war I found out that I was unable to die, I watched as my wife, my friends died followed by my children. I tried to end my life but it was of no use so I finally entered an archway called the Veil of Death, the same veil that killed Sirius. I met Death after entering the veil and she confirmed that I was her master, I will not go into technicalities but Death told me that I can't die but she offered me to be de-aged and live in the pokemon world and now here I am."

Cynthia looked intrigued but she had a question in her mind, "You want to know about how Sirius is here then?" Cynthia nodded so I answered her, "The veil actually an incomplete gateway to any other world and everyone who passes it remain in stasis until death decided to finally end their lives as she can't send them back through the way they came. Sirius was also in stasis but death didn't took Sirius life and once I was here in this world death send Sirius to this world to live his life and then die naturally."

We sat there for a long time in silence and the silence was finally broken by Cynthia, "Wow, I would have thought you were joking but after looking at you two I can tell that you are not lying but still it's a lot to take in."

Sirius asked, "After listening to all of this, do you still want to marry me?"

Cynthia stared incredulously, "Really, why would you think that I would back down."

I smiled, "Well then, let's go to New Island and you can ask your question there. Cynthia remember this carefully, 'Harry Potter Home Is In New Islands'."

"New Islands, where's that? How will we go there?" Cynthia asked.

Sirius stood up and took Cynthia's hand, "Magic Cynthia, we'll teleport there and we call this Apparation. It is a bit uncomfortable for the first time but you soon get used to it." Cynthia nodded and headed out of the pokemon centre, I dismantled the privacy wards and followed the two. Once we found a lone place Sirius side along apparated Cynthia to New Island and I followed.

When I reached there I found Cynthia trying to steady herself, "That was very uncomfortable." Cynthia said.

"After a couple of times you get used to it." I replied.

Just then a house elf teleported near us, "Welcome master Harry, master paddy, new mistress I am Cissy."

"Hello Cissy, this is Cynthia and she will be Sirius's wife. Please prepare a feast for celebration." Cissy nodded and teleported away.

"What was that?" Cynthia asked.

Sirius answered, "Cissy is a house elf, Harry brought 50 house elves to help us out. They love to work and some says that it's slavery but I think it's a mutual relationship."

I added, "House elves have a dark and interesting history, they were cursed to be slaves by mother magic herself due to their deeds. Some treat them as slaves but you can be their friends too but they will still bound by their magic to follow your orders."

"Have anyone tried to remove their curse? What could have happened that an entire race was cursed to be slaves?" Cynthia asked while frowning.

I smiled and replied, "A few have tried to remove the curse and I am one of them but it is impossible for any human to reverse the curse as the curse was placed by Magic herself and Magic is a powerful being just like Death, I'll tell you their history sometime else but just know this that they deserved the curse at that time."

We went inside as Cynthia started to ask her questions, "What is Azkaban? I felt like you were avoiding it."

Sirius flinched so I answered, "It is a place worth avoiding as it is filled with Dementors. Dementors are the most dreadful creatures I have ever known, they take away your happy memories and make you relive your sad and painful memories again and again in the cold that they radiate. Dementors can kiss a person and take away its soul and making that person just a meat peace, many Azkaban prisoners go insane in there and Sirius had to spend 12 years in there."

Cynthia looked at Sirius with a horrified expression and whispered, "12 years."

Sirius nodded and said, "Dementors affect animals less in comparison to human so I transformed into my Animagus form which is a Black dog to keep my mind sane."

Cynthia got up and hugged Sirius, "What is an Animagus by the way?"

Sirius smiled and turned into Padfoot to Cynthia's shock and then he turned back, I answered her question. "Animagus form is an animal or magical creature that any human can transform into, Sirius can turn into a dog but I am far more powerful so I can turn into four different magical creatures."

Cynthia nodded and then asked, "By the way the products you made for your store, do you use magic?"

Sirius replied to her, "Yup, they are actually magical items that me and Harry created. It isn't too much out of ordinary and that's why we can say it's technology. The house elves are happy to work and they are the ones who mass produce all the items. By the way Harry I bought the tenth Sevii Island and the construction work is nearly finished, I haven't named the island yet."

I nodded, "Well that's good then, call me when it's completed and I'll set up the wards and we will give the place a final magical touch."

Sirius added, "Our coral here was a bit empty as it has only your pokemon except few of mine so I bought all the pokemon that were there to New Island coral, I also caught a Absol there.

"That's good, I'll go to the coral. Cynthia, I am sure Sirius can tell you anything else you want to know. And Sirius do show her the whole manor." Sirius nodded and I left for the coral.

True to Sirius words there were many variety and numbers of pokemon new in the coral, as I roamed all of my pokemon came and gathered near me and I released the pokemon I currently had with me from their pokeball. "We are all together after a long time, so let's have a combined training session. What do you say?" Everyone nodded in reply so we started training.

It was while training that I noticed a Bulbasaur staring at my pokemons who are training, I walked toward it and said, "Hey Bulbasaur would you like to train too." Bulbasaur nodded, I smiled and asked. "Then, would you like to join my team?" Bulbasaur stared at all of pokemons who were busy in their training and nodded, I took out an empty pokeball and caught the Bulbasaur. "Looks like I got my third grass type." I commented and scanned Bulbasaur with my pokedex.

" **Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. A young Bulbasaur uses the nutrients from its seed for the energy it needs to grow. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild. This Bulbasaur is a female.**

 **Abilities- Overgrow, Chlorophyll (hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Tackle, Leech Seed, Take Down, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Grass Whistle, Giga Drain, Leaf Storm, Magical Leaf, Petal Dance, Power Whip, Skull Bash, Sludge, Sweet Scent, Poison Powder."**

I nodded, "Not bad, you will be a powerhouse." With that I released Bulbasaur from her pokeball as she joined my other pokemons in training.

The elves prepared a grand meal to celebrate Cynthia and Sirius engagement, elves also experimented and made special food for all of the pokemons. "I heard you will be coming to Sinnoh next." Cynthia asked me after finishing our lunch.

I nodded in reply, "Yes, I will be heading to Sinnoh once I am finished up with Battle Frontier."

"Kanto Battle Frontier huh, it is a tough challenge from what I know and I have met Brandon myself. Brandon is the reason that no one has completed the Kanto battle frontier challenge, Scott also opened up Battle Frontier in Sinnoh last year and invited ten trainers to take the challenge but only one was able to defeat the Sinnoh Frontier Brains and Scott hired him as another Frontier Brain. But Kanto Battle Frontier is the challenge that no trainer has completed yet."

I smiled, "Don't worry Cynthia I'll be the first one to do it, you know I would love to face your Garchomp."

Cynthia grinned, "So do I but my Garchomp is back home, I left him to take rest after battling Lucian who challenged me for the championship position. You will be coming to Sinnoh anyway, we will have our battle there."

I nodded and then looked at Sirius, "So when are you two planning to get married?"

Sirius smiled, "We discussed about it and we have decided to have an engagement party soon, wedding maybe in a year or so."

"Well then congratulations again, I'll be going now as I have to get my second Frontier Symbol. I'll see you guys later then." Sirius and Cynthia nodded and I apparated back to Vermillion city to continue my journey toward the Battle Arena.

XXXXXX

It took me nearly another week to reach Saffron city and from there I headed for the Battle Arena, I was in the nearby pokemon centre when Scott came in. "Hello Harry, ready for your second challenge?" Scott asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "Yup, I am ready. So, what can you tell me about Battle Arena?"

Scott sat down beside me, "Battle Arena is actually a dojo and the Frontier Brain is Greta, Greta is a fighting type trainer and she train many people in karate. Greta is a very hard worker and her pokemon are quite resilient, they are someone who can take a beating and then dish it out as well."

I nodded, "Well then let's go, I am ready to get my next Frontier Symbol." Scott nodded and we headed for the Battle Arena together.

When we reached the Battle Arena we found the big gate at the entrance which was shut closed from the inside, "Anyone here." I shouted but there was no response.

Scott said to me, "It doesn't work like that, let me show you." Scott then shouted loudly, "I am here to challenge the Battle Arena." In response to Scott shouting the gate opened up and as we entered I found looking at a large number of people doing Karate Training with a young woman training them.

The woman stopped and came toward us, "Hoish, welcome Scott. It looks like you have bought a new challenger."

Scott nodded as I introduced myself, "I am Harry Potter and I am the challenger."

"Hoish, I am Greta the Frontier Brain of Battle Arena and I accept your challenger hoish." She said while bowing and I bowed in reply.

Greta called some men who bought a big wheel disc, "We will turn the disc and according to it we will have the battle. There are three marks on this wheel and they are one vs one, two vs two and lastly three vs three pokemon battle. Let's spin the wheel." I nodded and pushed the lever and the wheel spun, the finally slowed down and pointed at two vs two. "It looks like we will be having two vs two pokemon battle." I nodded and followed Greta to the battlefield.

One of her students took the position of referee and started, "This battle is between Frontier Brain Greta and the challenger Harry Potter, as per the wheel this battle will be a two on two pokemon battle. Trainers select your first pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Hariyama get ready to battle." Greta chose your first pokemon.

I nodded and sent out my first pokemon, "Blaziken you are up."

The two pokemon eyed at each other and after some moment Blaziken started up the battle and dashed at Hariyama with Aerial Ace, Hariyama waited for Blaziken to hit it and then just as Blaziken connected with Hariyama by Aerial Ace Hariyama hit back her with a powerful Force Palm which threw back Blaziken. Blaziken quickly got back up and again dashed at Hariyama and hit it with Sky Uppercut, Hariyama was pushed back but then replied Blaziken's attack with Dynamic Punch which hit Blaziken dead on. Blaziken quickly got back up and hit back Hariyama with Overheat, the powerful fire type attack hit Hariyama and it was thrown back.

"Hariyama use Focus Punch." Greta said quickly.

"Blaziken use Brave Bird." I shouted back in reply.

The two pokemon hit each other with their powerful attacks and as a result were thrown back, both Hariyama and Blaziken were panting hardly as the battle was taking its toll. Hariyama used Hyper Beam on Blaziken but Blaziken countered the Hyper Beam with her Overheat, the two attacks struggled for dominance but at last the attacks cancelled each other as they were equally powerful.

"Blaziken another Brave Bird, be quick." I shouted and in response Blaziken dashed at Hariyama and hit it with Brave Bird which sent it flying.

"Blaziken finish it with High Jump Kick." I followed it up.

Greta shouted back in reply, "Hariyama Focus Punch."

Blaziken jumped at Hariyama who was still in air and hit it with High Jump Kick but Hariyama was able to hit back Blaziken with Focus Punch in mid-air, the two pokemon fell down and slowly tried to get back up but it was fruitless as their body gave up to the exhaustion and both Hariyama and Blaziken fell down knocked out unconscious.

"Both Blaziken and Hariyama are unable to battle, trainers send out your last pokemon." Referee declared as both me and Greta recalled our unconscious pokemon.

Greta sent out her last pokemon, "Medicham get ready to battle."

In response I sent out my last pokemon, "Blastoise you are up."

Medicham didn't waste a moment and jumped at Blastoise with Thunder Punch, Blastoise withdrew inside his shell to protect himself from Medicham's Thunder Punch. Medicham wasn't planning to back down and it started hitting Blastoise Shell with continuous Thunder Punch, Blastoise started spinning while still staying inside his shell and used Hydro Pump. The spinning Hydro Pump hit Medicham and send it flying, Blastoise without relenting sped up towards Medicham with Skull Bash but Medicham dodged Blastoise's attack in time by using Detect. Medicham jumped at Blastoise and hit him with High Jump Kick and then quickly followed it up with Focus Punch, Blastoise was unable to dodge Medicham attacks in time but he got back up and hit Medicham with Dark Pulse and then followed it up with Aerial Ace.

Medicham got back up as Greta revealed her key stone, "Medicham lets show our full strength hoish, mega evolve Medicham." The key stone and mega stone formed a connection as Medicham Mega Evolved.

I nodded and said, "Then why should we back down huh Blastoise, lets show everyone your full might Blastoise, mega evolve." I said while holding my key stone and as a result the connection between my key stone and Blastoise mega stone formed as Blastoise completed his Mega Evolution.

Mega Medicham again jumped at Mega Blastoise and hit him with Focus Punch but Blastoise hit back Mega Medicham with Outrage, both mega evolved pokemon got back up but Mega Blastoise quickly sped towards Mega Medicham with two Aura Spheres in his two hands and hit Mega Medicham with it on both side of its face. Mega Medicham was dazed and confused and Mega Blastoise used it to his advantage to hit Mega Medicham with an Ice Punch which sent it back flying, Mega Medicham got back up and used Focus Blast which hit Mega Blastoise dead on hurling him back. Mega Medicham followed up the Focus Blast with High Jump Kick but this time Mega Blastoise dodged it by rolling out of Mega Medicham's way and as a result Mega Medicham hit the ground hurting itself.

"Finish it Blastoise, Dual Hydro Cannon." I shouted.

Mega Blastoise hit Mega Medicham with point blank Hydro Cannon back to back, Mega Medicham was sent flying and when it fell down it was back in its original form and knocked out unconscious.

"Medicham is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Harry Potter." Referee declared my victory.

I recalled Blastoise and Greta recalled her Medicham and came forward, "It was a great battle challenger and I enjoyed it, here the Guts Symbol which proves that you have conquered the Battle Arena, hoish." I nodded and took the symbol.

Scott came forward, "It was a good battle Harry, you can check your Holo Caster for your next destination is Battle Dome in Lavender Town, I'll see you there soon." Scott left with that and I followed him out of the Battle Arena.

XXXXXX

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Purpitar M, Donphan F, Shelgon M, Gardevoir S F, Swampert M, Sceptile M, Flygon F, Aggron M, Metang S F, Blaziken F, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Swablu F, Absol M._

 _Lotad M, Bulbasaur F._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F, Rayquaza S M._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M._


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

It took me a couple of days to reach Lavender Town and Battle Dome was located near the town, it was nearly evening so I decided to stay in the pokemon centre and explore the famous Pokemon Tower that I skipped last time I was here. Pokemon Tower was a seven storey tall tower, it was the graveyard for many deceased pokemon and house of numerous ghost pokemon. Most trainers avoid the tower as ghost types living in the tower can be nasty and they tend to harass many trainers. When I entered the tower I could feel hidden eyes watching me, I could feel as few ghost type pokemons flew nearby me while staying invisible. "Well two can play the game." I commented and concentrated on my Invisibility Cloak and I too became invisible.

The cloak hid me from the pokemon but ghost type could still able to sense my presence due to the aura of the Invisibility Cloak, I encountered a few Gastly, Haunter's and a couple of Gengar too on my way up the tower. As I climbed up I found some other ghost type too, it was the seventh floor that was most interesting. The whole floor was covered in hailstorm making the air chilly and the scene looked like a set of horror movie, I could feel a pokemon hiding in the hailstorm so I decided to test what death said and flared my magical aura. The effect was instantaneous as the pokemon hiding in the hailstorm revealed itself, it was a Froslass.

I grinned as I finally got a ghost type pokemon that I was interested in catching. "Hey Froslass, will you join my team? Or do you want to fight." Froslass kept staring at me in a trance but at the end just nodded, I wasn't sure what was the nod for so I threw a pokeball at it and Froslass got caught without any resistance. "Well looks like ghost pokemon are attracted towards me." I commented and scanned Froslass.

" **Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon and an evolved form of Snorunt, it freezes its opponents to temperatures nearly minus sixty degrees. According to legends the soul of a woman lost on a snowy mountain possessed an icicle, becoming this Pokémon. The food it most relishes is the souls of men. It's said that on nights of terrible blizzards, it comes down to human settlements. If you hear it knocking at your door, do not open it! This Froslass is a female.**

 **Abilities- Snow Cloak, Cursed Body (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Ice Shard, Destiny Bond, Ominous Wind, Double Team, Icy Wind, Astonish, Draining Kiss, Confuse Ray, Wake Up Slap, Shadow Ball, Hail, Blizzard, Hex, Weather Ball, Disable, Payback, Thunder."**

"That's one disturbing pokedex entry for a pokemon, still she is definitely strong." With that I walked my way back to the pokemon centre as I completed my purpose of coming to the Pokemon Tower.

XXXXXX

The next morning, I left Lavender town pokemon centre and headed for the Battle Tower, the third Battle Frontier challenge. I was just near the big building when a mob of reporters came running and surrounded me, they started asking me some questions rapidly of which I couldn't make head and tail. The feeling of getting mobbed by reporters was very irritating for me and I hated it, I felt like I was back in Diagon Alley after the war as loads of reporters jumped on me. Thankfully Scott came in time and somehow got inside the circle the reporters were surrounding me, "Please stop this, we will have a press conference soon and you can ask your questions there."

With that he forced all the reporters away, "Press Conference?" I asked.

Scott smiled and replied, "Tucker, the Frontier Brain of Battle Dome is a celebrity around here. Tucker is a performer who loves to showcase and the public loves him for it, most of the reporters were local but a few of them were international after all you are one of the best trainers in all regions combined. We will have a small press meeting don't worry about it."

When we entered the Battle Dome, Scott took me to a nearby small hall filled with about 30 reporters. Just as I sat down with Scott all of them started asking at once, Scott intervened. "One by one please, I am sure you will get your turn"

The first question was by a local reporter, "What are your views on Tucker?"

I replied, "Well I don't know him but from your enthusiasm I could tell that he is very famous and you love him, Tucker is a Frontier Brain and I have faced two Frontier Brains till now and they were some of the strongest trainer I have ever faced so I am sure Tucker would surely be a challenge."

Another one asked, "Tucker is known for his tactics so what will be your strategy?"

"Well I didn't know that but to answer your question I always go with a combination of power and tactics, I make my pokemon powerful but that doesn't mean that they tend to overpower their opponent in every battle. When I train my pokemon I train their body and brain so that they can think on their feet. If you want to know about my strategy then it will be the same as I have for every battle, I try my best and if I could get any advantage I grab it as quick as I can." I answered.

One of the reporters asked, "Kanto Battle Frontier is a tough challenge and no one has been able to complete it, are you sure you can be the first one to achieve it?"

I replied, "Umm, I can't tell you the future but I am pretty sure that I can do it."

"According to your record you have a long winning streak in official battles, have you lost to anyone recently?" One other reporter asked.

I laughed, "I may be a very good trainer but I don't think I am unbeatable yet, my strongest pokemon do tend to lose less but I can't always expect some new or young pokemon I catch to be able to win a battle for me. It's true that officially my last loss was a couple of years ago in Indigo league finale but I do lose normal battles when I battle trainers on the road to train my pokemon."

The next question was from a reporter from The Times, which was a very big and reputed news channel. "From the pokemons you have used in official battle we know that you have four legendry pokemons, how often do you use them?"

I nodded, "That's a good question, you see legendry pokemon are strong and for them to battle they need strong opponent as well. I am not saying any pokemon are weak but still a untrained pokemon has a very low chance at defeating a legendry pokemon, I make my strongest pokemon to have friendly battles between themselves so that all can grow stronger together. Officially I use legendry pokemons when I need them or mostly for tough battles, recently I used my Articuno to fight a Moltres of Noland who was the first Frontier Brain."

The reporter nodded and asked again, "Your godfather, Mr Sirius Black once said to us that you have helped him with setting up 'The Marauders Inc.' and some of the inventions are your too."

I replied, "Sirius is an intelligent and innovative man and he developed the products he sells himself but I have given some of inputs and ideas to help him, it's true that I am a pokemon trainer but I do love science and technology and I think I am very good at it as well."

The next question was from a reporter who was from Vanity Affairs, a news channel which was very much like my world Witch Weekly. "It's known that your godfather and Sinnoh champion Cynthia are dating, there were some rumours that they will be soon getting engaged. Some people said that they saw the three of you talking together, can you please shed some lights on that."

I groaned, how come reporters like these came here. I looked at Scott who was scowling, "Well my godfather and Cynthia's relationship is a private matter and I am not someone who will interfere in their matters, yes I met her as she is one of the best trainers in the world and I asked to battle her in the future but I will not comment on their personal matters. The rumours of their engagement will stay rumours until they decide to comment on it."

It was not the answer the reporter was expecting but she wasn't going to get anything else from me, a few other questions followed it which I answered. After half an hour Scott got up, "I think that will be all for this time, Harry has to prepare for his battle with Tucker." With that Scott left and I followed him quickly, once out Scott said. "I never liked press, they always try to pry on private matters."

I smiled and said, "Same case here Scott."

The Battle Dome was a small stadium and it was fully packed for the battle, the arena was fully dark as I entered. A video consisting snippets from my previous battles and achievements was played as announcer introduced me, "Welcome everyone for this frontier battle in Battle Dome, our challenger is a very accomplished trainer. He is the youngest winner of a regional league, he became the runner up of Indigo league in his first year as a trainer. He is the runner up of Indigo League, winner of the Orange League, Johto League and Hoenn League. Please welcome, Harry Potter." I entered as announcer completed his announcement, lights were shined at me to reveal me to the audience.

The lights again died down as announcer continued, "A pokemon battle is a true beauty and to make it beautiful it need a creator, a master who care about his fans as much as he does about his craft. So, feast your eyes on the greatest display of talent the Battle Dome has to offer and welcome Tucker, the Battle Dome Ace." Tucker came out flying and roamed around the arena with the help of wires, he greeted the audience full of his fans.

Tucker said while going around the arena, "Battle Frontier greetings to my dear friend, welcome to Battle Dome. I am here to have a good time what about you." With that he landed on the other side of the battlefield.

"That's Tucker huh, that guy sure knows how to show off." I commented.

Tucker continued, "Welcome my friends who are here for a battle to see if today's challenger is ready for this top-notch Tactic Symbol." He indicated to the screen where a image of the symbol was shown.

I replied, "Oh don't worry Tucker, I'll be getting that badge after this battle."

Tucker grinned, "I like your confidence, so our fighting theme for today will be the hot but cool fusion of fire and water. Your opponents will be the fiery quick footed Arcanine and Swampert, the water and ground champion." With that he released his two pokemons.

The referee came floating on a small stand, "Todays battle will be a double battle, the battle will be over when any one of the trainer loses both of his pokemon. Alright Harry, since our Frontier Brain has revealed his pokemon it's time you do so as well, you can transfer your pokemon if you so wish." He said indicating toward a transfer machine.

I grinned, "I am good. Electivire, Dragonite you are up." With that I sent out my two pokemon in response to Arcanine and Swampert.

Electivire charged up by using Electric Terrain, Dragonite used Dragon Rush on Arcanine. Swampert jumped in front of Arcanine and used Protect to stop the Dragon Rush and then Arcanine jumped over Swampert and dashed at Electivire with Extreme Speed which was really fast. Electivire used Protect to stop the advancing Arcanine, just as Arcanine collided with the protect Barrier Dragonite hit it with an Aqua Tail. Swampert was unable to do anything as Arcanine was thrown back, Swampert used Ice Beam at Dragonite while Arcanine got back up and used Fire Blast on Electivire. Dragonite and Electivire exchanged places as Electivire countered the Ice Beam with Thunderbolt and Dragonite used another Dragon Rush to counter the Fire Blast.

The attacks collided and cancelled out with an explosion, Dragonite dashed at Arcanine with Dragon Tail while Electivire with Thunder Punch. Swampert didn't try to dodge Electivire electric type attack and it was unable to do anything else when Dragonite and Arcanine again switched places, Dragonite hit Swampert with Dragon Tail and Electivire smashed Arcanine with Thunder Punch. Swampert was the first one to get back up and it used Ice Beam at Dragonite, Electivire countered the Ice Beam with a Flamethrower. The attacks cancelled out each other but then Arcanine got back up and used Heat Wave which hit both Arcanine and Electivire.

Arcanine charged at Electivire with a combination of Extreme Speed and Flare Blitz and in the blink of eye hit Electivire, Dragonite tried to get in its way but Swampert stopped her with an Ice Beam. Electivire groggily got back up and hit Arcanine with Thunder, Dragonite stopped Swampert from protecting Arcanine by hitting Swampert with an Outrage. Swampert used another Ice Beam on Dragonite but Dragonite intercepted it with an Aqua Tail and headed for Arcanine with Ice Jet and Electivire too used Electro Ball at Arcanine. The Electro Ball hit Arcanine and Dragonite followed it up Ice Jet and as a result Arcanine was out cold but Swampert used a Hyper Beam at Electivire. Electivire didn't get any time to dodge as the Hyper Beam hit her knocking her out unconscious.

I recalled Electivire as Tucker recalled his Arcanine, now it was a one on one battle as only Swampert and Dragonite were left on the battlefield. Swampert used Stone Edge but Dragonite hit back the stones with Dragon Tail, small stones were bombarded on Swampert as a result it used Protect. Dragonite followed it up with Hyper Beam, Swampert's Protect barrier was not ready enough to block Hyper Beam as well. The Hyper Beam hit Swampert but it wasn't at full power due to the Protect barrier but it still left Swampert hurt, Swampert used Ancient Power which hit Dragonite and before she could do anything else Swampert followed it up with Rock Tomb.

Dragonite slowly got back up as Tucker said, "Swampert lets finish it up, use Hydro Cannon."

I shouted back at Dragonite, "Dodge it Dragonite." Dragonite dodged the Hydro Pump barely by flying up out of the way of Hydro Pump, "Let's finish it Dragonite, use Outrage." Swampert was unable to dodge as Dragonite's Outrage hit it knocking it out cold.

"Both of Tucker's pokemon are unable to continue, the winner of this Battle Dome competition is the challenger Harry Potter." Referee announced my victory.

The crowd cheered as Tucker recalled Swampert and came forward, "You are fast Harry, you didn't give me a chance to show you what I got."

I grinned, "That's my way of battling, I tend to overpower or overthink my opponents."

Tucker nodded, "Well that makes you a top-notch tactician, here the Tactics Symbol."

"Thanks Tucker." With that I accepted my third Frontier Symbol.

Scott came down, "Good battle Harry, I know that Tucker has got some good combination moves but never gave him a chance to use it on you. You know you can watch previous battles of the three Frontier Brain you have defeated in your Holo Caster, you should try it out as I am sure you will learn a thing or two from there."

I nodded, "Sure Scott, I'll do that."

Scott nodded and continued, "Your next challenge is Battle Pike near Fuchsia city and its Frontier Brain is Pike Queen Lucy, I'll see you there then."

I nodded, "Sure, but this time I'll be a bit slow as I am planning to spend some time in training." Scott nodded and left with Tucker and I left the Battle Dome.

XXXXXX

I took my time to reach my next destination, the Battle Pike located nearby Fuchsia city. I took my time to train my pokemon extensively and as a result Metang and Swablu evolved into Metagross and Altaria. I also found a few mega stones on my journey after which I made Houndoom master his mega evolution and Gardevoir was also close in mastering her mega evolution.

Bulbasaur and Lotad were coming along nicely and were close to evolving to their next stage, it was while a training station that I caught my next pokemon. I was near a rocky mountain busy in training my pokemon when I encountered a Magneton, I decided to catch it. "Swampert let's go, we are going to get a new teammate."

Magneton accepted the challenge and started the match up with a Flash Cannon but Swampert countered it with multiple Mud Bombs, the Mud Bombs overpowered the Flash Cannon and headed for Magneton. Magneton was able to dodge the Mud Bombs and attacked Swampert with Magnet Bomb, Swampert was unable to dodge the Mud Bombs but then jumped at Magneton and hit it with Hammer Arm. Magneton groggily got back up but Swampert didn't gave it any time to recover and hit it with Mud Bombs, Magneton was thrown back but it recovered and attacked Swampert with Tri Attack. Swampert used Protect to stop the Tri Attack from hitting him and then hit back Magneton with another Mud Bomb.

"Swampert let's finish it up, use Hydro Cannon." I said.

Magneton used Hydro Cannon without wasting any time which hit Magneton, Magneton fell down knocked out unconscious. I quickly caught Magneton with an empty pokeball, "Good work Swampert, return." I recalled Swampert and then scanned Magneton with my pokedex.

" **Magneton, the Magnet Pokémon. The evolved form of Magnemite. Its anti-gravitational powers allow it to float, and it can emit powerful magnetic and electric fields. Magneton emits a powerful magnetic force that is fatal to electronics and precision instruments. Because of this, it is said that some towns warn people to keep this Pokémon inside a Pokeball.**

 **Abilities- Magnet Pull, Sturdy, Analytic (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Zap Cannon, Electric Terrain, Thunder Shock, Tri Attack, Supersonic, Magnet Bomb, Spark, Mirror Shot, Metal Sound, Electro Ball, Flash Cannon, Discharge, Lock On, Magnet Rise, Gyro Ball, Signal Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Wild Charge, Iron Defence, Protect, Shock Wave."**

XXXXXX

I was near the cycling road when the local officer Jenny stopped me, "The road is not safe as it is covered in water due to last night thunderstorm, you can take the longer route." I nodded and left for another longer route.

I was near a nearby forest when I felt something different inside the forest so I decided to investigate, I used mage sight and I found the forest was filled with thick and thorny vines and there was a very bright powerful creature in the middle of the forest which was most probably a legendry pokemon. I headed for the middle of the forest when I was stopped by woman and her Pulsle who was most probably a pokemon ranger.

"Hello I am Solana, I am a pokemon ranger. What are you doing here?" Solana asked me.

"I felt something inside the forest so I decided to investigate." I replied.

Solana nodded, "We got a strange reading in the ranger office tomorrow night and I came here to investigate. By the way I am a fan of you, I have seen you battling and you are very good. Come on then, maybe you can help me out here." I nodded and followed her.

When we reached deep inside the forest e found the strange vines that I saw with my mage sight, Solana inspected the vines and said. "Celebi is here, it produced these vines to protect itself."

"Celebi?" I asked stunned.

Solana nodded, "Yes, this forest is the home of a Celebi." Solana used her Styler, which was a device for pokemon ranger to catch a pokemon temporarily for help. She caught a Linoone who knew Slash and it used the Linoone to caught through the vines. I released Sceptile to help her out, "Sceptile use Leaf Blade to cut through the vines." With the combined efforts of Sceptile and Linoone we quickly reached the middle of the forest, when we reached there we found a weak Celebi lying down with scratches on her body.

I quickly dashed toward it and used some healing potion on Celebi, Celebi was healed a bit and opened its eyes. Celebi backed down after seeing me, "Don't worry, I am not here to hurt you." I said and took out some berries I had with me and gave it to Celebi to eat, Celebi eyed the berries and after a moment accepted them. Once Celebi finished eating it recovered its energy by using Recovery and Synthesis, Celebi flew up and disintegrated the vines surrounding the forest and came back down and sat on my shoulder.

I smiled and petted her, Solana said "We need to take Celebi to the pokemon centre as its not fully recovered yet."

I nodded and said to Celebi, "Let's go to pokemon centre Celebi and fix you up." Celebi flew up and nodded and we headed out of the forest. We were on our way out when a big machine in the shape of a robot caught Celebi. "What the hell?" I shouted.

The head of the robot open up to show two people in Team Rocket dress, they were Cassidy and Butch whom I remembered from Whirl islands when they were trying to catch Lugia.

 **Cassidy:** Prepare for trouble...

 **Butch:** ...and make it double!

 **Both:** Here's our mission, so you better listen!

 **Cassidy:** To infect the world with devastation!

 **Butch:** To blight all people in every nation!

 **Cassidy:** To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

 **Butch:** To extend our wrath to the stars above!

 **Cassidy:** Cassidy!

 **Butch:** And Butch, of course!

 **Cassidy:** We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night.

 **Butch:** Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

I stared at them and said angrily, "Looks like Giovanni finally took his head out of the gutter."

Solana added, "Release Celebi or the consequences will be far worse than you can imagine."

Cassidy shouted, "Shut up you twerps, Celebi belongs to Team Rocket from now on and we will give it to our boss."

Butch nodded, "Yeah, you can't stop us." With that the head of the robot closed and it started running away from us while Celebi was crying out loud as it was unable to get away from its grip.

Solana and I ran behind it, "Oh no you don't, Rayquaza stop that robot." I said while releasing Rayquaza from his ball. Solana stared as Rayquaza used dragon Ascent at the robot and left a big hole on the stomach of the robot, it stopped working and Celebi was able to get away from it. Cassidy and Butch came out but Rayquaza used a devastating Thunder at them, the whole robot exploded and the two idiots dropped down unconscious while twitching due to Thunder.

"Good work Rayquaza." I returned Rayquaza to its pokeball and Celebi again sat down on my shoulder.

Solana stared at me, "I saw your Rayquaza in TV but it is so awesome in real, you should take Celebi to the pokemon centre and I will arrange to send these idiots to jail."

I nodded, "Sure, I should call Lance too. He would like to know that team Rocket is back again." Solana nodded and I left for the pokemon centre.

Once Celebi was fixed up in the pokemon centre I bought it near the edge of the forest, "Celebi you can go to your home as now you are fully healed." Celebi looked at the forest longingly then turned back and again sat down on my shoulder. I started at it and asked, "Do you want to come with me?" Celebi smiled and nodded happily. "Well then who am I to say no, welcome to the family." I used an Ultra Ball to catch Celebi and then scanned her with my pokedex.

" **Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. Celebi wanders across time as guardian of the forest, wherever it appears, trees and grass flourish. It has the power to travel across time, but it is said to appear only in peaceful times. Revered as a guardian of the forest, Celebi appears wherever beautiful forests exist. This Celebi is a female.**

 **Abilities- Natural Cure.**

 **Known moves- Confusion, Leech Seed, Recover, Heal Bell, Safeguard, Magical Leaf, Heal Bell, Future Sight, Healing Wish, Leaf Storm, Perish Song, Earth Power, Giga Drain, Helping Hand, Solar Beam, Synthesis, Energy Ball."**

I smiled, "Another legendry in my team huh, before Hoenn I didn't have a single grass type and now I have four and one of them is a legendry pokemon." Afterwards I left the forest and headed for my destination, Fuchsia city.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Here's another chapter, updates will be a bit slow from now on as real life is being a bitch._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Purpitar M, Donphan F, Shelgon M, Gardevoir S F, Swampert M, Sceptile M, Flygon F, Aggron M, Metagross S F, Blaziken F, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Altaria F, Absol M._

 _Lotad M, Bulbasaur F, Froslass F, Magneton._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F, Rayquaza S M, Celebi F._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M, Absol F._


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

It took me about a couple of days to reach Fuchsia city, after getting my pokemon checked in the local pokemon centre I was about to left for the Battle Pike but then I heard a few trainers talking about Safari Zone. "Is there something going on Safari Zone, nurse Joy?" I asked the local nurse Joy.

"Not really, its just the recent additions there that is the talk of interest between trainers. Pokemon League has added some pokemon from other regions in the Safari zone and also raised the entrance fees by 4 times." Nurse Joy answered.

I nodded, "Then I should surely visit the Safari Zone again."

Nurse Joy nodded, "It's a good idea as you are veteran trainer, by the way are you taking part in Indigo league again?"

I laughed, "No, I am actually challenging the Battle Frontier."

Nurse Joy smiled, "Well you are a strong trainer, I am sure you can give Lucy a good fight. You show know that Lucy has an obsession with Serpentine pokemon, you can expect all her pokemon to be serpentine in shape or nature."

I nodded, "Thanks for the information nurse Joy, I should leave for the Safari Zone now." Nurse Joy nodded and I left.

I reached Safari zone and met the old caretaker again, surprisingly he remembered me. "Hello again Harry, looks like you heard the news as well."

I nodded, "Hello to you too Kraiga, you remember me?" I asked.

Kraiga laughed, "I think many people in Kanto remember you, after all you don't see a rookie trainer reach a league finale and then nearly win it as well."

I smiled, "Thanks Kraiga, I heard that the entry fee increased."

Kraiga nodded, "Yes, after inclusion of different pokemon from other region it was decided to increase the fee. Now mostly experienced trainers come here, a few rich kids do come but most of them can't convince the pokemon to be in their team. Also, you are allowed to take your pokemon inside but battling is still not allowed."

I nodded and paid the 2000 poke credits to Kraiga and took the 30 Safari Balls from Kraiga and entered the Safari Zone. I found many pokemon roaming around from all over the regions but the first pokemon that caught my eye was a shiny Ponyta with a combination of blue and violet fire on its body instead of the usual orange, it was drinking water from a nearby pond. I released Blaziken from my pokeball to talk with Ponyta and moved towards it, Ponyta stared at us as we approached. "Hey Ponyta, I am Harry and I want to have you in my team. Will you come with me?" Ponyta stared at us but then Blaziken started talking with Ponyta in pokemon language, afterwards Ponyta nodded and I caught it with a Safari Ball.

I recalled Blaziken and released my Umbreon to walk with me, I was moving around when a Eevee came out of bush toward Umbreon. Umbreon and Eevee talked with each other and afterwards Umbreon turned towards me, "It wants to come with us?" I asked Umbreon and Umbreon nodded, so I caught the Eevee with a Safari Ball.

I reached a place filled with bug type pokemons, I found many different bug type pokemon even a few Scyther which were scarce last time I was here. After searching around, I found a pokemon I was interested in a Skorupi. I approached the poison and bug type pokemon from Sinnoh region, "Hey Skorupi, why don't you come with me and be a part of my team? I can help you become very strong, what do you say?" Skorupi started at me for a long time and I stared back, it finally agreed and I caught the Skorupi in a Safari Ball.

The next pokemon I caught was a pokemon that I didn't expect to see, a Poipole. Poipole was classified as an Ultra Beast as they came from another dimension in the Alola region, they were very rarely found and seeing one in the Safari Zone was like getting a gold mine. I approached Poipole and gave it some pokemon food, Poipole sniffed the food and then stared at me for few seconds after which it started eating the food I gave happily. "Hey Poiploe will you come with me?" I asked but Poipole was busy eating, Poipole finished the pokemon food and stared at the food packet, "You want more?" Poipole nodded so I gave it some more of the packed pokemon food. I asked again, "So, will you come with me?" Poipole finished its food and nodded, I smiled and caught it in a Safari Ball.

I released Hedwig, "Hey girl, why don't you look around to find our new team mate." Hedwig nodded and flew up. Hedwig led me to a small flying type pokemon, it was a Rufflet. I didn't have to do anything as Hedwig talk to the small bird type and then indicated toward the Safari Ball, "Will Rufflet come with us?" I asked Hedwig, she nodded and Rufflet also nodded with her. I smiled and caught Rufflet with a Safari Ball.

It was nearly dark as I was heading for the Safari Zone exit, Umbreon was walking beside me when I felt someone watching me. I gave an eye signal to Umbreon who quickly brightened up the blue rings on her body as a result throwing light at the pokemon following us, it was a shiny Honedge. I stared at the shiny Honedge who then came forward and rapped its red cloth around my hand, "You want to come with me?" I asked and the shiny Honedge nodded, without wasting time I caught the shiny Honedge in a Safari Ball and headed out.

When I reached outside I gave Kraiga the Safari Balls containing the pokemon I caught. "You took your time." Kraiga said.

I nodded, "Yeah, there were quite a variety of pokemons in there. I found a few rare pokemon in there as wee, even an Ultra Beast."

Kraiga nodded, "Ah, so you caught the Poipole. It was the only Ultra Beast in the Safari Zone, you got quite lucky."

I smiled and replied, "I am a lucky person." Kraiga laughed and transferred all the six pokemons I caught to my pokeballs who were then automatically transferred to New Island as I had the maximum number of pokemon with me. I wished Kraiga goodbye and left for the pokemon centre.

Once I was back in the pokemon centre I transferred all of my newly caught pokemon in Safari Zone to me from New Island with the help of the elf Mipsy who was one of the elves managing the coral in New Island. I scanned all of my new pokemons one by one.

" **Ponyta, a Fire Horse Pokémon. Its mane is made of intense flames. Its hooves are 10 times harder than diamonds. It can trample anything completely flat in little time. Capable of jumping incredibly high. Its hooves and sturdy legs absorb the impact of a hard landing. Its hind legs, which have harder-than-diamond hooves, kick back at any presence it senses behind it. As a new born, it can barely stand. However, through galloping, its legs are made tougher and faster. This Ponyta is a female, due to its odd colouring it's also a shiny pokemon.**

 **Abilities- Flash Fire, Flame Body (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Tackle, Tail Whip, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, Take Down, Inferno, Agility, Fire Blast, Bounce, Flare Blitz, Charm, Double Kick, High Horsepower, Horn Drill, Hypnosis, Low Kick, Wild Charge, Attract."**

"This Ponyta is strong, I think it will evolve into Rapidash soon." I commented and scanned Eevee next.

" **Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is rarely seen, and can adapt to severe habitats by evolving, changing its capabilities and form. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. This Eevee is a male.**

 **Abilities- Adaptability, Anticipation (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known Moves- Helping Hand, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Swift, Shadow Ball, Baby-Doll Eyes, Stored Power, Synchronoise, Yawn, Double Team, Dig, Detect, Bite, Refresh, Take Down, Substitute, Fake Tears"**

"Not bad, we will see what you are planning to evolve into." I said and then scanned Skorupi.

" **Skorupi, the Scorpion pokemon. It grips prey with its tail claws and injects poison. It tenaciously hangs on until the poison takes. It lives in arid lands. It buries itself in sand and lies in wait for unsuspecting prey. It can survive a year without food. It burrows under the sand to lie in wait for prey. Its tail claws can inject its prey with a savage poison. This Skorupi is a male.**

 **Abilities- Battle Armor, Sniper, Keen Eye (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Bite, Poison Sting, Pin Missile, Acupressure, Pursuit, Bug Bite, Agility, Confuse Ray, Feint Attack, Iron Tail, Night Slash, Poison Tail, Slash, Twineedle."**

"Skorupi is young huh." I commented and then scanned Poipole next.

" **Poipole, the poison pin pokemon. Poipole displays many emotions, and it's said to be able to understand human speech if it spends enough time together with them. Their large heads are filled with venom, and they fire this venom from the poisonous needles on top of them. An Ultra Beast that lives in a different world, it cackles wildly as it sprays its opponents with poison from the needles on its head. Poipole needs to learn Dragon Pulse to evolve into its next and final stage, Naganadel. This Poipole is a female.**

 **Abilities- Beast Boost.**

 **Known moves- Acid, Peck, Fury Attack, Venoshock, Charm, Venom Drench, Poison Jab, Toxic, Fell Stinger, Gastro Acid, Gunk Shot, Iron Tail, Signal Beam, Snore, Sludge Wave, Sludge Bomb, Protect."**

I grinned, "It's strong enough to evolve, I'll start teaching it Dragon Pulse. Once it evolves into Naganadel it'll surely be a powerhouse." I scanned Rufflet next.

" **Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon. Rufflet's talons are powerful. Able to crack open even the toughest Berries. It often challenges stronger opponents to battle. Known as a natural-born warrior, soon after its hatching, it will challenge its parent to a fight in order to gain their acceptance. With its sharp claws, this Pokémon pierces its prey, and then it pecks at them. Although it also consumes berries, it's a carnivore at heart. They will challenge anything, even strong opponents, without fear. Their frequent fights help them become stronger. This Rufflet is female.**

 **Abilities- Keen Eye, Sheer Force, Hustle (Hidden Ability).**

 **Known moves- Peck, Fury Attack, Wing Attack, Hone Claws, Aerial Ace, Slash, Heat Wave, Snore, Superpower, Crush Claw."**

"Rufflet is young as well huh, let's check out my last pokemon." I said and scanned Honedge last.

" **Honedge, the Sword Pokémon. It is said that Honedge is actually a spirit living inside a sword. Apparently, this Pokémon is born when a departed spirit inhabits a sword. It attaches itself to people and drinks their life force. If anyone dares to grab its hilt, it wraps its cloth around that person's arm and drains that person's life energy completely. This Honedge is a male, due to its odd colouring it's also a shiny pokemon.**

 **Abilities- No Guard.**

 **Known moves- Sword Dance, Tackle, Fury Cutter, Metal Sound, Destiny Bond, Shadow Sneak, Wide Guard, Aerial Ace, Retaliate, Slash, Autotomize, Sacred Sword."**

"Apparently Honedge is young as well, well its time to take some rest after all I will be challenging Battle Pike tomorrow." I said and headed for my room to take some rest.

XXXXXX

The next day when I reached near Battle Pike I found Scott talking with three girls, "Hey Scott."

Scott looked at me, "Oh hey Harry, I was expecting you here yesterday."

I nodded, "I was but then I heard about the new addition in Safari zone and I couldn't stop myself from getting some new pokemon.

The blonde girl shrieked like a banshee, "You idiot you made queen Lucy wait for a day."

I glared at her and asked Scott, "Who's this banshee Scott?"

Scott snorted, "This is Barbara, one of Lucy's attendant."

Barbara shouted again, "Hey, who did you call Banshee."

I replied without caring, "Last time I checked there is only one person here who is shrieking loudly and that's you."

Barbara grumbled and shouted again, "You!"

But just then another voice came from behind me, "Barbara shut up will you, why do you have to always shout?"

I turned around and found a young woman with long black hair, Barbara subdued and replied quietly. "Sorry Queen Lucy."

Scott smiled and said, "Harry, as you can already guess this is Pike Queen Lucy, Frontier Brain of Battle Pike."

"Hello Lucy." I said while giving my hand forward.

Lucy shook my hands and replied, "Hello Harry, you are my challenger then. I was expecting you yesterday but no matter lets get the battle started." I nodded and we all entered the Battle Pike.

Once we reached inside, me and Lucy took our position in the battlefield while Scott and the three girls took the stands. The battlefield was a combination of water and ground with few rocks lying around, another girl took the position of referee and started the battle. "This battle will be a two on two pokemon battle between Pike Queen Lucy and the challenger Harry Potter, trainers select your first pokemon and begin the battle."

"Seviper take the field." Lucy sent out her first pokemon.

"Metagross, you are up." I sent out my first pokemon in response to Lucy's Seviper.

Seviper started the battle quickly with Flamethrower that Metagross was unable to dodge, Metagross was hit with Flamethrower and she was pushed back. Metagross steadied itself and used Psychic at Seviper, Seviper was quick to dodge out of its way but Metagross was relentless and attacked Seviper with multiple Psychic. Seviper couldn't dodge all of the Psychic attacks and was hit with it but it quickly recovered and hit back Metagross with Dark Pulse, Metagross tried to get away but was unsuccessful as the Dark Pulse hit her. Metagross got back up and used Psychic again but this time Seviper countered the Psychic with Dark Pulse, the Psychic and Dark Pulse attack collided but Dark Pulse overpowered Psychic and headed for Metagross.

Luckily Metagross was able to dodge out of the way of Dark Pulse but her luck ended there as Seviper quickly hit her with a Flamethrower, Metagross was thrown aback but she replied back with an Earthquake. Seviper didn't get anytime to dodge as the Earthquake hit it and before it could do anything else Metagross followed up the Earthquake with Psyshock which hit Seviper dead on. Seviper attacks were powerful but its defence was lacking, I could tell that Lucy tend to overpower her opponent with powerful attacks with doing minimum work in defence and it was showing. Seviper recovered and used Dark Pulse again but Metagross countered it with Signal Beam, Signal Beam was able to stop the Dark Pulse.

"Seviper finish it up, use Flamethrower." Lucy commanded.

I decided to take a page from Steven's book, "Metagross used Thunder Mash."

Metagross used Meteor Mash combined with Thunder Punch and charged at Seviper bisecting the Flamethrower, Metagross smashed at Seviper resulting in an explosion. As the smoke cleared both Metagross and Seviper were lying down unconscious, it was a double knockout.

Referee declared, "Both Metagross and Seviper are unable to battle, trainers select your last pokemon and resume the battle."

Both me and Lucy recalled our fallen pokemon, I asked Lucy, "Hey Lucy, do you focus on offence only."

Lucy grinned, "I believe that 'good offence is the best defence'. Milotic take the field." With that she sent out her next pokemon.

I smiled, "I agree with your statement but let's see if your offence is truly as great as you say it is. Lapras you are up girl." I sent out my last pokemon.

"Lapras use Perish Song quick." I commanded and Lapras used Perish song quickly, I looked at Lucy. "Now let's see if your offence is as good as you say."

Lucy's Milotic quickly used Outrage which Lapras was unable to dodge, Lapras was pushed back but steadied herself although she was hurt badly. Fortunately for me Milotic next attack was Hydro Pump, I told Lapras to take the hit from Hydro Pump. Due to Lapras Water Absorb ability the Hydro Pump restored her wealth, Lucy cursed under her breath as her Milotic's Hydro Pump undid the work of the previous Outrage.

"Milotic, use Hyper Beam." Lucy shouted.

I replied back, "You too Lapras, use Hyper Beam."

The Hyper Beams of Lapras and Milotic collided and tried to overpower each other, the attacks were equally powerful and as a result they cancelled out each other with an explosion. Milotic fell down unconscious as the Perish Song finally took effect.

"Milotic is unable to battle; the winner of this battle is Harry Potter." Referee announced.

Lucy grumbled at her defeat and then came forward, "Here, the Luck symbol." She handed the Luck Symbol to me and left her three assistant followed her.

I look at the retreating figures as Scott came toward me, "Lucy is a good trainer but she is a sore loser. You challenged her at her own strength and she failed, I think that made her upset."

I shrugged, "I always take every advantage I get but still she was good, I would be in trouble if Milotic's second attack wasn't Hydro Pump."

Scott nodded, "True, no matter you have got your fourth Frontier Symbol, your next challenge is Battle Palace which is in Metallica island. I will wait for you there then, see you later Harry."

"You too Scott." I replied and left for the pokemon centre.

XXXXXX

I took my time to reach Metallica island as I spend as much time as I could to train my pokemon, Purpitar and Shelgon finally evolved together to Tyranitar and Salamence. Tyranitar and Salamence were two more powerhouse that I was planning to train to be one of the strongest member of my team, Poipole learned Dragon Pulse very quickly under the eyes of Dragonite and as a result evolved into Naganadel. Naganadel was just as powerful as I expected, she was a very powerful poison and dragon type pokemon with a wide variety of move sets but overall, she was a prankster at heart and loved to play with everyone.

The Eevee I caught from Safari zone wanted to evolve into a Glaceon, I told her that I'll evolve him when we go to Sinnoh and he is powerful enough. Ponyta was also coming along nicely and was nearer to her evolution, Lotad also evolved into Lombre during battling a battle with a travelling trainer. I also found a mega stone for Heracross and trained him to master his mega evolution.

It took me a week to reach Metallica island, when I reached the pokemon centre I found Scott there waiting for me. "Hey Scott." I greeted him.

Scott got up, "Hello Harry, I was waiting for you. Come, I'll take you to Palace Maven Spenser who is the Frontier Brain of Battle Palace." I followed Scott.

When we reached the Battle Palace I found a big and old Palace like entrance, once we entered we met an old man holding a staff, "Hello Spenser, I have bought your challenger today."

Spenser nodded and looked at Harry, "Hello Harry, lets get our battle started." I nodded and Spenser used an Alakazam to teleport to a battle field in the middle of a forest on a highland. There was a hot balloon nearby and Scott flew up in it, a talking robot flew up and said hello to us. I stared at it as Spenser explained, "This is Zemero, he is able to fly at high speed with high focus lens. Zemero will be our judge as it is a bit difficult to be a referee for our battle."

I stared at Spenser, "Why's that?"

Spenser smiled, "Because the whole forest and the area surrounding it is the battlefield not just this place, we will be using the nature as our battlefield. This battlefield is just a starting point, so are you ready?"

I nodded and Zemero started the official announcement for battle, "This battle will be a three on three pokemon battle between Palace Maven Spenser and the challenger Harry Potter. Trainers select your first pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Now Shiftry, to my side." Spenser released his first pokemon.

I nodded, "It's time for your first official battle, you are up Naganadel."

Shiftry started running away from Naganadel into the forest but Naganadel was faster and quickly overtook Shiftry and attacked it with Sludge Wave which hit Shiftry dead on. Before Shiftry could recover Naganadel followed up the Sludge Wave with Acid which hit Shiftry and also poisoned it as an added effect. Shiftry got back up and hit back Naganadel with Payback, Naganadel was pushed back but it attacked back at Shiftry with Signal Beam. Shiftry dodged the Signal Beam and hit Naganadel with an Aerial Ace, Naganadel was thrown back but she got back up and hit back Shiftry with X-Scissor. Shiftry was unable to dodge as the X-Scissor hit it knocking it out unconscious.

"Shiftry is unable to battle, Spenser chose your next pokemon." Zamero declared.

Spenser recalled his fallen Shiftry and sent out his second pokemon, "Claydol, to my side."

Naganadel was the one to start the battle with Acid but Claydol teleported out of its way, Naganadel tried to use Acid again but Claydon again teleported away and this time Claydol hit back Naganadel with Psybeam. Naganadel got back up and started speeding through the forest and Claydol followed it by teleporting, Naganadel finally stopped near a Waterfall and then used Leech Life on Claydol who just teleported behind her. Claydol was taken by a surprise as Naganadel used Leech Life on it, Claydol quickly steadied itself and hit Naganadel with an Ice Beam which hurt Naganadel badly. Naganadel cried out in pain and slowly tried to get up but Claydol hit her with a Psybeam knocking her out cold.

"Naganadel is unable to battle, Harry chose your next pokemon." Zamero declared.

I returned Naganadel and selected my second pokemon, "Weavile you are up buddy."

Weavile and Claydol stared at each other for a long time but Weavile was the one to start the matchup, Weavile dashed at Claydol with a Feint Attack which hit Claydol dead on and it was sent back flying. Claydol got back up and attacked Weavile with Signal Beam but Weavile was able to dodge away from it by using the surrounding trees and hit Claydol with Night Slash. Claydol groggily got back up as Weavile used Dark Pulse, Claydol quickly teleported to dodge the Dark Pulse. Claydol quickly started running away from Weavile by teleporting away quickly but Weavile ran behind it, me and Spenser followed.

"Weavile use Blizzard." I commanded. Blizzard was a wide area attack and Claydol was caught in it, Claydol stopped teleporting as it was shuttering in the cold due to Blizzard.

"Weavile, it's time to finish it up. Use Icicle Crash." I shouted.

"Teleport away Claydol." Spenser shouted in desperation but it was o no use, the Blizzard hadn't finished as Weavile crashed a big shard of ice on top of Claydol which knocked it out cold.

"Claydol is unable to battle, Spenser chose your last pokemon." Zamero declared.

Spenser smiled and recalled Claydol and sent out his last pokemon, "Venusaur, to my side."

I could tell that Venusaur was very powerful and most probably Spenser's first pokemon but I was confident that I could win this battle, Spenser sat down as his Venusaur used his vines to pick up fruits from nearby trees. Spenser tossed some fruits towards me and Weavile and said, "Let's take a small break Harry, these old bones does need some rest."

I shrugged, "Sure, why not." I sat down and enjoyed the fruits and Weavile did the same. Once we all finished up Spenser said, "Let's resume our battle."

I nodded, "Sure, Weavile let's go."

Weavile started the battle with an Ice Beam but in reply Venusaur used Sludge Bomb to counter the Ice Beam, the two attacks cancelled out each other and Venusaur quickly smashed its vines onto Weavile using Power Whip and sent Weavile flying. Weavile got back up and used Blizzard which hit Venusaur dead on but Venusaur was able to power out his way through the Blizzard and hit back Weavile with Sludge Bomb. The Sludge Bomb hit Weavile and he smashed onto a nearby tree, Weavile slowly got back up and used another Icicle Crash. Venusaur caught the big shard of ice with its strong vines and threw it away.

"Finish it Venusaur, use Solar Beam." Spenser commanded, Venusaur used the bright sun to quickly charge up the Solar Beam and hit Weavile with it. Weavile was knocked out cold as the Solar Beam hit him.

"Weavile is unable to battle, Harry chose your last pokemon." Zamero declared.

I recalled Weavile, "Since we are battling in a forest, my last pokemon will be the guardian of the forest. Go Celebi, you are up."

Spenser stared at Celebi with a smile, "Thank you Harry for this opportunity, I have lived most of life in the hands of nature and I have seen Celebi only once in my long lifetime. This is the second time I am seeing a Celebi and this time I'll be battling it, no matter Venusaur lets reveal the power of nature, connect with the nature and mega evolve." Spenser touched his shaft which housed his key stone, the connection between the keystone and Venusaur mega stone was formed as Venusaur quickly started changing and it mega evolved.

I smiled, "That's well and good but this battle will be over soon, Celebi use Perish Song."

Celebi used Perish song quickly but Mega Venusaur used Sludge Bomb which hit Celebi dead on, Mega Venusaur quickly followed it up with Venoshock but this time Celebi was prepared and she countered the Venoshock with Psychic. Mega Venusaur was about to use Solar Beam but the weather changed at that moment as a result it stopped, Celebi used it to her advantage and hit Mega Venusaur with a Psychic. Mega Venusaur was pushed back but it used Outrage in reply but Celebi quickly used Hyper Beam to counter the Outrage, the powerful attacks collided and cancelled out each other with an explosion. Mega Venusaur changed back to his original position and slumped down unconscious as the Perish Song finally took effect.

"Venusaur is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is the challenger Harry." Zamaro announced my victory as both me and Spenser recalled our pokemon.

Scott came down in the hot air balloon and landed nearby, Spenser too came forward. "You have got talent young Harry, I wish you luck for your future endeavours. Here the Spirits Symbol."

I took my fifth symbol and replied, "Thanks Spenser."

Scott said, "Well that was something, it looks like you caught a new legendry huh Harry. By the way your next challenge is Battle Tower is near Tohjo Falls, I will see you there then."

I nodded, "Sure Scott, see you there." With that I left the Battle Palace.

XXXXXX

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny, ME – Mega Evolution mastered)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F ME, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M ME, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M ME, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M ME, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M ME, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M ME, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M ME, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Tyranitar M, Donphan F, Salamence M, Gardevoir S F ME, Swampert M, Sceptile M, Flygon F, Aggron M, Metagross S F, Blaziken F, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Altaria F, Absol M._

 _Lombre M, Bulbasaur F, Froslass F, Magneton, Ponyta S F, Eevee M, Skorupi M, Naganadel F, Rufflet F, Honedge S M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F, Rayquaza S M ME, Celebi F._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M, Absol F._


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

I was on my way to Battle Tower and I made a pit stop at Kamar city to buy essentials and have a regular check up on my pokemon, when I reached the pokemon centre I found it fully packed. "Hey nurse Joy, what happened here?" I asked the local nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy looked toward me and replied, "An unknown pokemon calling itself 'The Crimson Tide' is challenging the local trainers to battle, no one knows which pokemon it is as it's wearing a red cape and trainers in our city are not experienced trainer as this city is mainly an industrial city. It is battling young pokemon and leaving them badly hurt." I nodded and left the pokemon centre.

It didn't take me much time to encounter the so called Crimson Tide in a dark alley where it was battling a Politoed, from the getup and the shape of its face and hands I could tell that it was a Scizor. Scizor was about to use hyper Beam at the Politoed but I released Charizard who stopped the Hyper Beam with his Flamethrower, just as I expected the Scizor wasn't much powerful it was just lashing out on young pokemons. I walked forward and said, "Battling young pokemon to prove yourself, why don't you battle with someone like Charizard."

I could see Scizor had a camera around its neck and probably had a radio speaker which its trainer was using to speak in a distorted voice, "I don't need to battle you." It said and then tried to get away by flying up, Scizor was incredibly fast but Charizard caught up to it and hit back Scizor to the ground with a Fire Punch. The punch destroyed the camera and as Scizor fell down its cape too fell down, I saw the radio speaker and picked it up. "Whoever you are come quickly if you want to have your Scizor back."

It didn't take much time as I saw a girl running along an old man toward me, the girl went straight to Scizor and started caring for it. The man stopped near me and said, "I am truly sorry for Luna's behaviour, she is a young girl and is sad as her parents always stay away as they both are scientists. I didn't know that she was using her father's Scizor in this way, please forgive her."

I replied, "You don't have to ask for my forgiveness, I came here because Luna was targeting young pokemon who are in pokemon centre now. You both should go there and say sorry to them." The old man nodded.

Luna returned Scizor to its pokeball as the old man led her away toward the pokemon centre to say sorry to the trainers of young pokemon that her Scizor hurt.

XXXXXX

I was near the Battle Tower but it was nearly dark so I decided to challenge Battle Tower tomorrow and headed for the pokemon centre. On my way I saw a girl with long violet hair talking to a raging Gyarados, surprisingly she was able to calm down the Gyarados and then take out a thorn from its body which was hurting the Gyarados. The girl saw me, "Oh hello there."

I smiled and replied, "Hey, is this Gyarados yours? Most of the wild Gyarados would never calm down that easily."

The girl smiled and replied, "No, the Gyarados is a wild one. I can understand pokemon and talk with them as I am a psychic, I am Anabel by the way."

I nodded, "I am Harry Potter, so are you like Saffron city gym leader Sabrina."

Anabel shook her head in a no, "Sabrina is much more stronger than me, I can only form a connection with pokemon. Are you a trainer?"

I nodded, "Yup, I am here to challenge the Battle Tower. It's getting dark now so I will challenge it tomorrow."

Anabel eyes widened but then she smiled, "Well that's good then, I'll see you tomorrow."

I asked confusedly, "Why?"

Anabel smiled and replied, "Because I am the Salon Maiden Anabel, the Tower Tycoon of Kanto Battle Frontier." With that she turned and left.

I stared at the leaving figure of Anabel, "I like her, strong and sexy that's my type." Once she was out of sight I left for the pokemon centre.

The next morning, I found Scott in the pokemon centre, "Hello Harry, ready to challenge the Battle Tower."

I nodded, "Yup, I am ready to battle Anabel."

Scott stared at me, "How did you know about her?"

I smiled and replied, "I met her yesterday evening, she introduced herself to me."

Scott nodded, "Well then let's get going."

When we reached there I found a big and tall tower which had about 100 floors, Scott said as we entered the Battle Tower. "Battle Tower is the front of our Battle Frontier and the regional main office as well, there is always a small tournament going on in here but the top 30 floors are reserved for the Battle Frontier business. Anabel is the leader of this Battle Tower or as they call her the Tower Tycoon, many trainers fight here but I don't think many know about the Battle Frontier."

We took a private lift that Scott led me to, just as Scott said there were multiple battles going on in every floor. "The trainers battle for money or some evolutionary item and such things here, it is a great source of income in par with a regional pokemon league."

I replied, "I had heard about Battle Tower but never checked it out before."

We finally reached the 23rd floor where we saw Anabel waiting for us, "Hello Harry, Scott I was waiting for you two to show up."

Scott said, "Hey Anabel, you got another challenger today."

Anabel smiled, "I know, I met Harry yesterday."

"Hey Anabel." I replied.

"Let's have the battle you were waiting for." Anabel said and called out a referee to judge the battle.

Scott took the side lines as me and Anabel stood on the opposite side of the battlefield, referee took his position and said out loud. "This battle will be a three on three pokemon battle between Salon Maiden Anabel and the challenger Harry Potter, trainers select your first pokemon."

"Espeon come out." Anabel sent out her first pokemon.

I replied with my own eeveelution, "Umbreon, you are up girl."

Umbreon and Espeon stared at each other as referee shouted out, "Let the battle commence."

Just like Sabrina, Anabel too used her psychic abilities to communicate with pokemon during battle. Espeon started the match up between the eevelutions with Zap Cannon but Umbreon was able to dodge out of its way and replied with Dark Pulse, Espeon used Double Team to dodge the Dark Pulse and then used Signal Beam at Umbreon which she was unable to dodge. Umbreon got back up and hit back Espeon with Payback and before Espeon could get up she followed up the Payback with Dark Pulse. Espeon got up and used Dazzling Gleam which forced Umbreon to close its eyes, Espeon used this momentary blindness to its advantage and sent Umbreon back flying with a powerful Iron Tail.

Umbreon slowly got back up but Espeon quickly used Zap Cannon again, "Use Double Team Umbreon quick." I shouted and fortunately Umbreon used Double Team in time as a result dodging the powerful Zap Cannon, "Now Shadow Ball Barrage." Umbreon surrounded Espeon with Double Team and used Shadow Balls, Espeon was hit with Shadow Balls from multiple direction which knocked it out cold.

"Espeon is unable to battle, Anabel select your next pokemon." Referee announced.

Anabel recalled Espeon, "Come out Metagross."

I decided to recall Umbreon, "Come back Umbreon, I may need you later on. Absol, you are up."

I started the match up, "Absol use Mean Look and follow it up with Perish Song." I had trained Absol to use these two moves as quickly as he could and Absol did it flawlessly.

Anabel smiled, "I like your combination Harry but if Metagross is going down then Absol will go with him. Metagross let us be one, mega evolve."

"Damn." I cursed as Anabel used her key stone to mega evolve her Metagross.

Mega Metagross dashed at Absol with incredible speed with Meteor Mash, Absol tried to stop it with Dark Pulse but Mega Metagross was able to power its way through it and hit Absol which sent him flying. Absol groggily got back up and used Payback on Mega Metagross but Mega Metagross was ready and let Absol hit him with Payback. Just as Absol hit him with Payback Mega Metagross replied by hitting Absol with Hammer Arm. Absol was panting heavily as it was deeply hurt, Mega Metagross dashed at him with another Meteor Mash.

"Absol stop it with Hyper Beam." I shouted out quickly.

Absol used Hyper Beam at the incoming Mega Metagross but Mega Metagross powered his wat through it and hit Absol, the pokemon collided in an explosion and as the smoke cleared Absol was lying down unconscious. Mega Metagross changed back to Metagross and soon followed Absol by falling down unconscious due to Perish Song.

"Both Absol and Metagross are unable to battle, trainers select your last pokemon." Referee announced as both me and Anabel recalled our unconscious pokemon.

"Alakazam, come out." Anabel sent out her last pokemon.

In response to her I sent out my last pokemon, "Houndoom, you are up."

Just as I expected Alakazam started the matchup with Miracle Eye which removed Houndoom immunity from psychic type attacks for this battle. Houndoom used Dark Pulse at Alakazam but Alakazam teleported away to dodge the attack, Alakazam attacked Houndoom with Psycho Cut but Houndoom used Smog all over the field to hid himself and dodge the Psycho Cut attack. Anabel was able to sense Houndoom in the smoke as a result Alakazam quickly teleported near Houndoom and before Houndoom could respond Alakazam smashed Houndoom with a Drain Punch. Houndoom was thrown aback but he quickly recovered and hit back Alakazam with Payback, Alakazam was pushed back but Houndoom didn't waste a second and followed up with Foul Play.

Alakazam slowly got back up, Anabel took hold of her key stone and said, "Alakazam let us be one, mega evolve." With that Anabel mega evolved her Alakazam.

I also took hold of my Key Stone, "We won't be backing down Houndoom, mega evolve." I too mega evolved my Houndoom to face Anabel's Mega Alakazam.

Mega Houndoom used Heat Wave all over the battlefield and Mega Alakazam was unable to dodge, Mega Alakazam hit back Mega Houndoom by using Focus Blast. Mega Houndoom got back up but Mega Alakazam used Future Sight and then used Telekinesis to raise Mega Houndoom in the air, Mega Houndoom tried to defend itself from Mega Houndoom attacks but Mega Alakazam teleported around him and attacked him from different direction. Mega Alakazam hit Mega Houndoom with two Psychic attacks back to back and lastly followed it up with Focus Punch. Mega Houndoom was thrown back as he was badly hurt but he slowly got up on his legs, he was about to use Feint Attack when the Future Sight came up and hit him.

Mega Houndoom was nearly out of the battle so I shouted quickly, "Houndoom use Destiny Bond quick." Mega Houndoom used Destiny Bond on Mega Alakazam before Mega Alakazam hit him with Focus Blast knocking it out unconscious, Mega Alakazam changed back to his original state and fell down unconscious.

"Both Houndoom and Alakazam are unable to battle, as the challenger still has a pokemon left the winner is the challenger Harry Potter." Referee declared me the winner.

I recalled Houndoom and Anabel recalled her Alakazam, Scott came toward us as me and Anabel met in the middle of the field. "It has been a long time since I have been defeated in a pokemon battle but it was surely an amazing battle, here Harry the Ability symbol you deserved it."

I accept the symbol as Scott added, "Anabel is right Harry, you deserved the Ability symbol and now you are the third trainer to win the Ability Symbol."

Anabel nodded, "I wish you luck for your battle against Brandon, for some reason I feel like you will be able to defeat him and be the first trainer to complete this challenge."

"Thanks Anabel." I replied.

Scott said, "By the way Brandon will come to Pewter city in a couple of weeks and you can battle him there for the final symbol."

I nodded, "I'll meet you there then Scott." I looked at Anabel, "Bye Anabel, I am sure we'll meet again."

Anabel smiled and nodded, "Until next time."

"Until next time." I said to her and left the Battle Tower.

XXXXXX

I was having a training session nearby a mountain range when I felt a disturbance in the surrounding, I recalled my pokemons to their pokeballs but I noticed Rayquaza staring toward a small cave. "Is there any problem Rayquaza?" I asked, Rayquaza looked at me and nodded and then pointed at the cave. Suddenly something shot up to the sky from that cave into the air and a strange aurora appeared in the sky, I was staring at the aurora when a voice interrupted me. "That aurora is the result of a Deoxys." I looked back and found the pokemon ranger Solana, "A meteorite dropped in that cave a few days ago and from then we have been getting a strange geomagnetic reading from this place. I came here to investigate and found Deoxys, I tried capturing it but it is too strong."

I nodded, "A Deoxys huh, they are as rare as an Ultra Beast, I would love to catch one. what do you say Rayquaza?" Rayquaza nodded as it was excited to battle a strong opponent. I looked at Solana, "Well Solana I'll be catching Deoxys, you can wait and watch our battle."

Solana grinned and took out her camera, "A battle between Deoxys and Rayquaza, I wouldn't dare to miss it." I nodded and we headed for the cave where Deoxys was present.

It seemed like Deoxys sensed our presence and came out of the cave, Deoxys stared at us but before I could say anything it moved opposite to Rayquaza accepting my challenge. "If you are ready to battle then who am I to interfere, go Rayquaza."

Deoxys was in his Normal form when it started the battle with Ice Beam but Rayquaza countered the Ice Beam with Flamethrower, Rayquaza's Flamethrower overpowered Deoxys's Ice Beam and headed toward it but Deoxys was able to dodge out of its way. Rayquaza used Dragon Pulse at Deoxys and Deoxys countered it with Psychic, the two attacks collided with an explosion and cancelled each other. Deoxys joined its hand and used its signature move Psycho Boost at Rayquaza, but Rayquaza countered it with his Hyper Beam. The Hyper Beam and Psycho Boost collided in a big blast and cancelled out each other, Rayquaza used the smoke to his advantage and hit Deoxys with Shadow Claw and before Deoxys could recovered Rayquaza hit it with Brutal Swing which sent Deoxys smashing onto the ground.

Deoxys quickly got back up and changed to its Attack form, Deoxys dashed at Rayquaza at an incredible speed and hit him with Superpower and before Rayquaza could reply back Deoxys followed up with Zap Cannon. Rayquaza was hit with Zap Cannon and he gritted its teeth in pain as the powerful electric type attack hit lasted for a few moments, just as the attack finished Rayquaza flipped his body and hit Deoxys with Dragon Tail and then followed up with Outrage which hit Deoxys dead on. Deoxys was badly panting so it changed to its Speed Form, Rayquaza used another Dragon Pulse but Deoxys with its incredible speed easily dodged the dragon type attack and hit Rayquaza with Ice Punch. Rayquaza roared and used Draco Meteor but amazingly Deoxys was very fast and at an unimaginable speed dodged all the Draco Meteors and then attacked Rayquaza with Ice Beam.

I looked at Rayquaza and said, "Deoxys doesn't have much left and that's why it's dodging everything with its Speed form, it's time to show your full strength Rayquaza, mega evolve." I took hold of my key stone as Rayquaza nodded and then used his internal energy to mega evolve. Solana stared at Mega Rayquaza in shock, I grinned and said to her. "Now Deoxys won't be able to run away."

Deoxys again dashed at Mega Rayquaza with Ice Punch but this time Mega Rayquaza matched its speed and dodged the Ice Punch and hit Deoxys with Brutal Swing which sent it smashing onto the ground. Deoxys tried to slowly get back up so I shouted, "It's time to finish it up Rayquaza, use Dragon Ascent." Mega Rayquaza flew up and then came down in a blink of an eye and hit Deoxys with his signature move, Dragon Ascent. Deoxys was knocked out cold and I quickly used an Ultra Ball to catch it. "Good work Rayquaza." Mega Rayquaza changed back to his original form and nodded, he then roared to celebrate his victory over Deoxys. I returned Rayquaza to his pokeball and scanned Deoxys with my pokedex.

" **Deoxys, the DNA pokemon. The DNA of a space virus underwent a sudden mutation upon exposure to a laser beam and resulted in Deoxys. The crystalline organ on this pokemon's chest appears to be its brain. It is highly intelligent and wields psychokinetic powers. This pokemon shoots lasers from the crystalline organ on its chest. According to its needs it can take four forms which are Normal Form, Attack Form, Defence Form and lastly Speed Form, it can have different attacks in different forms. Deoxys are genderless.**

 **Abilities- Pressure.**

 **Known moves- Night Shade, Double Team, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Beam, Zap Cannon, Zen Headbutt, Extreme Speed, Recover, Teleport, Counter, Iron Defence, Superpower, Psychic, Psyshock, Psycho Boost, Hyper Beam, Signal Beam, Drain Punch, Focus Punch, Energy Ball, Dream Eater, Water Pulse, Poison Jab, Rock Tomb."**

"Well looks like you hit a jackpot." Solana said as she heard the pokedex entry of pokedex.

I smiled and nodded, "I tend to do that, well I should be going. Goodbye Solana, maybe we will meet again."

Solana nodded, "Maybe we will, by the way I am going to upload this battle in the pokenet."

I shrugged, "Sure, I think most my opponent who search about me know that I have a number of legendry pokemons so Deoxys is just another name in the list of rare pokemon on my team."

Solana laughed, "True, goodbye Harry." With that she left.

XXXXXX

I was able to get to Pewter city in time, I found Scott in the pewter city pokemon centre cafeteria and I joined him. "Hey Scott, looks like I am in time."

Scott smiled, "Hello Harry, you are just on time as Brandon will be coming here in about an hour. By the way I saw your battle with Deoxys in the pokenet, I didn't know that Rayquaza could mega evolve without a mega stone."

I nodded, "Drake, the dragon type master of Hoenn Elite Four told me about this amazing ability of Rayquaza. According to him Rayquaza is the first ever pokemon to ever mega evolve."

We talked for an hour after which I followed Scott toward an ancient rune, we were there for a few minutes when I heard a rumble in the sky. I looked up and found a big Pyramid like structure with fans on the four bottom corners flying above us, "Is that the Battle Pyramid?" I asked in shock.

Scott grinned, "Yup, it is a master piece that Noland created and it is used by Brandon. The Battle Ship has a battle stadium in the middle and it has other rooms for Brandon and his assistant Sam in the sides, this beauty is very fuel efficient and can fly from here to Kalos without any problem."

"It is surely a piece of beauty." I heard another voice behind me so I turned around and found that it was Cynthia who said it. Cynthia was here with Sirius, Red, Blue, Green and prof Oak.

Sirius grinned, "How are you pup? Scott invited all of us to watch your final frontier battle."

Cynthia nodded, "I was with Sirius when Scott invited him so I decided to join him."

Red said excitedly, "Hey Harry, we also came along with prof Oak."

Green added, "We are here to cheer for you Harry." Blue just nodded.

Prof Oak said, "You have grown Harry, you are much stronger than the 5-year boy I found sleeping in the forest with an egg."

I smiled, "Thanks prof Oak, I am glad you all are here."

Scott said, "Well let's get going, the Battle Pyramid has landed." I nodded and we all followed Scott.

When we entered inside we found Brandon standing with his assistant Samuel, "Hell everyone, welcome to Battle Pyramid. I am the Pyramid King Brandon and the final frontier brain of Battle Frontier, this is my assistant Sam." Brandon greeted us and Sam followed him.

Scott smiled, "Hello Brandon, you have a new challenger and I have a feeling that your winning streak will break today."

Brandon smiled, "I always welcome a challenge, Harry Potter I have heard about you lot from many strong trainers especially Lance and Steven. Before coming here, I searched your records and they are quite impressive and your recent battle with Deoxys was also enjoyable."

I nodded, "Thanks for the praise Brandon, I also heard a lot about you from Lance, Mr Goodshow and even Cynthia. I am excited to battle you."

Brandon laughed, "I like your enthusiasm Harry, let's not make you wait any further." With that he led me to the battlefield.

Brandon and I took the opposite sides of the battlefield as the others took the stands to watch the battle, Sam took the position of referee and started the announcement. "This battle will be a full six on six pokemon battle between the Pyramid King Brandon and the challenger Harry Potter, trainers select your first pokemon."

Brandon released his first pokemon ….

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Next chapter, Harry vs Brandon._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny, ME – Mega Evolution mastered)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F ME, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M ME, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M ME, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M ME, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M ME, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M ME, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M ME, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Tyranitar M, Donphan F, Salamence M, Gardevoir S F ME, Swampert M, Sceptile M, Flygon F, Aggron M, Metagross S F, Blaziken F, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Altaria F, Absol M._

 _Lombre M, Bulbasaur F, Froslass F, Magneton, Ponyta S F, Eevee M, Skorupi M, Naganadel F, Rufflet F, Honedge S M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F, Rayquaza S M ME, Celebi F, Deoxys._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M, Absol F._


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Brandon released his first pokemon, "Solrock, I need your assistance."

I nodded and sent out my first pokemon, "Golduck you are up."

Sam opened up the top of the Battle Pyramid and said, "Golduck vs Solrock, let the battle begin."

Solrock started the matchup by attacking Golduck with Charge Beam, Golduck countered the incoming Charge Beam with Mud Bomb. Golduck used Water Pulse but Solrock countered with Signal Beam, the attacks cancelled each other as they collided. Solrock used Psychic at Golduck and Golduck countered with his own Psychic attack, the two Psychic attack collided and fought for dominance but they were equally powerful so cancelled out each other. Golduck tried to hit Solrock with Hydro Pump but Solrock countered the Hydro Pump with its own Solar Beam, the attacks again cancelled each other. Solrock quickly used Stone Edge that hit Golduck dead on as he was unable to dodge out of its way, Golduck wasn't going to back down that easily and he hit back Solrock with Hydro Pump.

Solrock was thrown back as the Hydro Pump from Golduck hit it dead on, before Solrock could get up Golduck hit it again and this time with Shadow Claw. Solrock got back up and used Sandstorm to hide itself and then hit Golduck with multiple two Charge Beams back to back.

I shouted, "Golduck use Water Pulse upward and then hit that Water Pulse with Hydro Pump." Golduck did as I said and used Water Pulse upward and then hit the Water Pulse hit Hydro Pump, the two water type attacks collided and sprayed water all over the field resulting in the end of Sandstorm. As the Sandstorm cleared Solrock was just in front of Golduck and Solrock didn't waste any time and hit Solrock with another Hydro Pump which sent it flying.

Both pokemon were panting as they were getting tired after battling for this long, both me and Brandon decided to finish it up. "Solrock, full power Solar Beam." Brandon commanded.

"Golduck use Ice Jet, give it all you got." I shouted back.

Solrock used a powerful Solar Beam and in reply used Ice Jet, the combination of Aqua Jet and Ice Punch. Golduck was able to cut right through the Solar Beam with the Ice Jet and hit Solrock, Golduck collided with Solrock in an explosion and as the smoke cleared both pokemon were found lying down unconscious.

"Both Golduck and Solrock are unable to battle, trainers select your next pokemon." Sam announced as both me and Brandon recalled our fallen pokemon.

This time I sent out my second pokemon before Brandon, "Umbreon, you are up."

Brandon nodded and sent out his second pokemon, "Ninjask you are up."

Ninjask started the battle by creating another Sandstorm but this time I decided to change the weather a bit and told Umbreon to use Rain Dance, the rain quickly took care of the Sand Storm before Ninjask could take advantage of it. Ninjask used its incredible speed and hit Umbreon with an X-Scissor, Umbreon got back up and tried to hit Ninjask with Iron Tail but Ninjask was able to get out of the way of Iron Tail. Ninjask used Bug Buzz which hurt Umbreon badly but Umbreon quickly used Shadow Ball at random direction and luckily one of them hit Ninjask. Ninjask dashed at Umbreon to use X-Scissor again but this time Umbreon quickly used Detect to dodge the X-Scissor and then hit back Ninjask with an Iron Tail which knocked it out cold.

"Ninjask is unable to battle, Brandon select your next pokemon." Sam announced as Brandon recalled his fallen Ninjask.

Brandon sent out his third pokemon, "Dusknoir I need your assistance."

This time Umbreon started up the battle by using Baby Doll Eyes at Dusknoir which made Dusknoir confused, Umbreon hit the confused Dusknoir with Dark Pulse and before it could recover Umbreon followed it up with Assurance. Dusknoir was able to get out of the confusion and then hit back Umbreon with Focus Blast which threw back Umbreon. Umbreon got back up and used Shadow Ball and in reply Dusknoir used its own Shadow Ball, the two Shadow Balls were equally powerful and they cancelled out each other as they collided. Umbreon dashed at Dusknoir and hit it with Feint Attack, Dusknoir was pushed back but then it hit back Umbreon with Thunder Punch.

"Finish it up Dusknoir, use Focus Punch." Brandon commanded.

I shouted at Umbreon, "Get away from there Umbreon." But it was of no use as Umbreon was too tired to dodge the attack, Dusknoir hit Umbreon with Focus Punch which knocked it out unconscious.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Harry select your next pokemon." Sam announced as I recalled Umbreon.

"Good work Umbreon, Mismagius you are up." I sent out my third pokemon.

The two ghost type pokemon stared at each other for a few moments before both of them attacked each other with their respective Shadow Balls, the two Shadow Balls were equally powerful and they cancelled out each other as they collided. Dusknoir used Will-O-Wisp at Mismagius but Mismagius was able to dodge the fire type attack and hit back Dusknoir with Sucker Punch, Dusknoir was thrown aback but it recovered quickly to hit Mismagius back with Dark Pulse. Dusknoir attacked Mismagius with Dark Pulse again but this time she was ready, Mismagius became by using Phantom Force and became invisible and easily dodged the Dark Pulse. Dusknoir looked around trying to find Mismagius but Mismagius silently appeared behind it and hit it with Phantom Force.

Dusknoir got back up and used Ominous Wind and Mismagius was caught in it, before Mismagius could recover Dusknoir hit Mismagius with Shadow Ball. Mismagius hit Dusknoir with Confuse Ray which hit Dusknoir and made it confused and as a result it started hitting itself, Mismagius hit the confused Dusknoir with Dark Pulse and then followed it up with Shadow Ball. The powerful dark type and ghost type attacks hit Dusknoir and made it come out of its confusion but it was nearer to being fully exhausted.

"Finish it up Mismagius, use Dark Pulse." I told Mismagius.

"Dusknoir use Destiny Bond quick." Brandon shouted, Dusknoir was able to use Destiny Bond on Mismagius before the Dark Pulse knocking it out cold, Mismagius soon followed Dusknoir and fell down unconscious due to Destiny Bond.

"Both Dusknoir and Mismagius are unable to battle, trainers select your next pokemon." Sam announced as both me and Brandon recalled our fallen pokemon.

Brandon sent out his fourth pokemon, "Regirock, I need your assistance."

I too sent out my fourth pokemon, "Lugia, you are up."

Lugia started up the battle with Future Sight, Regirock used Smack Down by throwing a big rock boulder at Lugia. Lugia used Steel Wing and hit the boulder with hit as a result it broke into small pieces and then dashed at Regirock with Steel Wing and hit it with a combination of Aerial Ace and Steel Wing. Regirock was thrown back by the strength of Lugia's wings but it quickly recovered and hit Lugia with a powerful Zap Cannon. Lugia cried out in pain and agony as the Zap Cannon hit him, Lugia quickly recovered and hit back Regirock with Hydro Pump.

Regirock got back up after getting hit by Hydro Pump and used Zap Cannon again but this time Lugia countered the Zap Cannon with Dragon Rush, the two powerful electric and dragon type attacks collided in an explosion and cancelled each other in an explosion. Regirock quickly used Stone Edge which hit Lugia dead on but Lugia was quick to recover and hit back Regirock with Steel Wing and followed it up with a powerful Aqua Tail. Regirock was thrown back but it slowly got back up and hit Lugia with a crackling Thunder, Lugia was taken by surprise as the powerful hit him dead on. Lugia fell down to the ground as she was a paralyzed by the Thunder by Regirock, before Lugia could power his way out of the paralysis Regirock hit Lugia with another Stone Edge.

The Stone Edge badly hurt Lugia but he gathered his strength and used his signature move, Aeroblast. The Aeroblast hit Regirock and sent Regirock Flying, amazingly Regirock was still able to get back up but it was standing barely and was in a very bad shape.

"Finish it up Lugia, use Hydro Pump." I said to Lugia and he hit Regirock with a powerful Hydro Pump. Regirock fell down to the ground unconscious and didn't get back up this time.

"Regirock is unable to battle, Brandon select your second last pokemon." Sam announced.

Brandon recalled Regirock, "You have done great work Regirock, not many trainers have defeated my Regirock Harry and if my count is correct this is Regirock's third defeat. Let's see how far you go, Registeel I need your assistance."

Registeel came out and hit Lugia with Zap Cannon, Lugia was too tired to try and dodge the powerful electric type attack. The Zap Cannon hit Lugia and knocked it out unconscious.

"Lugia is unable to battle, Harry select your second last pokemon." Sam announced.

I recalled Lugia and said to Brandon, "You are as strong as everyone said Brandon but I have never backed down from a challenge no matter how strong my opponent it, I'll be winning this battle. Rayquaza you are up."

Rayquaza came out and looked at Registeel, Rayquaza roared and challenged Registeel. Registeel used Rock Slide and hurled small rock Boulders at Rayquaza, Rayquaza in response hit back all the boulders back to Registeel with Iron Tail. Rayquaza quickly dashed at Registeel and hit it with a point blank Fire Blast, Registeel was thrown back but got back up and hit back Rayquaza with Zap Cannon. Rayquaza dashed at Registeel with Extreme Speed and hit it with a combination of Extreme Speed and Bulldoze, Registeel waited for Rayquaza and just as Rayquaza hit Registeel it hit back Rayquaza with an Ice Punch.

Both Rayquaza and Registeel slowly got back up, "Rayquaza let's show our full strength, mega evolve." I said holding my Key Stone, Rayquaza used its internal energies and with the combination of my Key Stone he mega evolved.

Registeel used Zap Cannon again but Mega Rayquaza dodged it using his incredible speed and attacked Registeel with Focus Blast, Registeel was hurled back as the Focus Blast hit it but it got back up and used Rock Tomb. A big Rock Boulder was hurled at Mega Rayquaza but he flew above it and broke the boulder in small pieces with a powerful Iron Tail, Registeel quickly hit Mega Rayquaza with a Hammer Arm. Mega Rayquaza was able to quickly recover from the fighting type attack and then hit back Registeel with Overheat, Registeel was thrown back by the fire type attack but before it could get back up Mega Rayquaza hit it again with Fire Blast.

Registeel groggily got back up as Mega Rayquaza used Hyper Beam but Registeel countered Mega Rayquaza's Hyper Beam with its own Hyper Beam, the Hyper Beam collided in an explosion and cancelled out each other. Registeel was panting as it was feeling exhaustion but Mega Rayquaza was still reeling to go on, Mega Rayquaza was in no mood to stop and hit Registeel with another Overheat.

I knew Registeel was nearly done for, "End this Rayquaza, use Dragon Ascent."

Mega Rayquaza flew up and then descended down with Dragon Ascent, just as Mega Rayquaza came close to Registeel Brandon shouted, "Registeel use Explosion."

"What?" I shouted in shock as Mega Rayquaza hit Registeel with Dragon Ascent but just then Registeel used Explosion and Mega Rayquaza was trapped in it. As the smoke the from the explosion cleared Rayquaza and Registeel both were found lying down unconscious.

"Both Registeel and Rayquaza are unable to battle, trainers select your last pokemon." Sam announced as both me and Brandon recalled our fallen pokemon.

"I didn't expect that." I commented as I recalled Rayquaza.

Brandon smiled, "You should always expect the unexpected, it will make you prepared for every situation."

I nodded and then sent out my last pokemon, "True but still I won't be the one to lose this battle, Charizard you are up buddy."

Brandon too sent out his last pokemon, "We'll see Harry, Regice I need your assistance."

Charizard roared at Regice and Regice replied with a powerful Zap Cannon, Charizard countered the Zap Cannon with his Flamethrower which was able to cancel out the Zap Cannon. Regice used a powerful Ice Beam and Charizard countered it with Fire Blast, the attacks collided with each other and cancelled out. Regice dropped down the temperature exponentially with a shuddering Blizzard, the Blizzard attack freeze the whole field and created a thick layer of ice on top of it. Charizard powered his way through the Blizzard and hit Regice with Heat Wave, Regice composed itself and used Aurora Veil. Regice hit Charizard with a powerful Ice Beam which froze Charizard's wings, Charizard was falling down due to the ice covering his wings but he used Flare Blitz in time to burn up the ice and then hit Regice with a Flare Blitz.

Regice didn't took much damage due to Aurora Veil, I decided to take the battle to the next level. "Charizard, its time to reveal your full strength, Mega Evolve." I said while holding my Key Stone, the connection between my Key Stone and Charizard's Mega Stone formed as Charizard's form and shape changes and it mega evolved into Mega Charizard Y.

Mega Charizard Y activated his ability Draught and as a result the thick layer of ice on the battlefield melted away. Regice again used Zap Cannon and Mega Charizard Y again cancelled out the electric type attack with his Flamethrower. Regice used Blizzard again but this time Mega Charizard Y countered it with Heat Wave and then followed it up with Inferno which hit Regice dead on. Regice got back up but a bit slowly and used Thunder on Mega Charizard Y, the Thunder hit Mega Charizard Y as it was taken by surprise with the attack. Mega Charizard Y used Overheat on Regice and Regice was too slow to dodge, Regice attacked Mega Charizard Y with Ice Beam but Mega Charizard Y powered his way through the Ice Beam and hit Regice with Flare Blitz.

I thought that Regice was done for but Regice still had enough strength to get back up, I said to Mega Charizard Y, "Charizard it's time for our finale combination, Toss And Burn!"

Mega Charizard Y nodded and dashed at Regice and with his incredible strength picked up Regice and flew up in the air while spinning, Mega Charizard descended back down while still spinning and smashed Regice on to the ground with Seismic Toss. Mega Charizard Y then again flew up and came back to hit Regice with Blast Burn, the whole field was set ablaze as Regice was covered in hot molten rocks. As the field cooled down and the smoke cleared Regice was found lying down unconscious while Mega Charizard Y roared to celebrate his victory.

"Regice is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Harry Potter." Sam declared me the victor. Charizard came back to its original form and I recalled him, Brandon too recalled his Regice.

"Congratulation Harry, you are the first trainer to complete the Kanto Battle Frontier challenge. It was an honour to battle you." Brandon said to me.

"The honour was mine Brandon." I replied as everyone joined us in the middle of battlefield.

Red grinned excitedly, "That was an amazing battle Harry, we started our journey together and now you seem so far ahead of me."

I shrugged, "I got lucky."

Amazingly Blue complimented me for the first time, "You are very good Harry, I knew that from our first battle but I could never get my ego to agree with it."

I smiled and replied, "Both Red and you are great trainers and I know that you will both fight for the position of Kanto champion."

Scott who took my previous six symbols before the battle returned it to me but this time with the addition of Brave Symbol and it was inside a case containing a certificate as well, "This is your trophy for becoming the Kanto Battle Frontier champion, you have also won 1,000,000 poke credits that I have transferred to your account. Also, you can now enter and use any Battle Frontier facility all around the world free of cost, the locations are unlocked on the app I gave you."

I took the case and thanked Scott, "Thanks Scott for letting me take the Battle Frontier challenge."

Scott laughed, "No problem Harry, after all it's my duty to get trainers like you to the Battle Frontier. By the way I know that you want to travel and your next stop is Sinnoh but if you ever wish you can become a Frontier Brain as well."

"Thanks for the offer Scott, maybe I'll look into it in the future." I replied.

Sirius said, "Well since you all are here I think this is the best time to invite you all, me and Cynthia are getting engaged in a week in Emirates Plaza which is in Vermillion city and all of you are invited."

Cynthia nodded, "Yes and Scott you must extend the invitation to your Frontier Brains."

Scott nodded, "Congratulation you two, I'll surely bring all of my Frontier Brains to the party." One by one everyone else congratulated both Sirius and Cynthia.

XXXXXX

Sirius let Cynthia arrange everything for their engagement party and he took me to the tenth Sevii island that Sirius bought, I worked with Sirius to set up the different wards around the whole island which a bit bigger than New Island. Later on, we called all the House Elves working on the production for 'The Marauders Inc.' to bring all their equipment's here and set the place up.

The engagement party of Sirius and Cynthia wasn't a private party by a long shot as reporters were surrounding the whole place, thankfully the security of the Emirates Plaza was very tight and no one other than those who were invited were allowed to enter. There were many famous trainers from all around the world present in the party, I saw many familiar places. Lance and Steven congratulated me on winning the Battle Frontier and so did few other people who I met before. I also met champions and elite four of other regions as well who were there to congratulate Sirius and Cynthia.

In the party while talking to Red, Blue and Green I came to know that Green won the first Kanto Grand Festival and now she was planning to go to Unova next. Blue was planning to take part in the upcoming year Indigo League and Red would be going to Alola to stay with one of his cousin there.

I spent the next week in New Island alone as Sirius was in Sinnoh with Cynthia's family, I spent most of my time in training my pokemon. In the week while training Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur and Ponyta evolved into Rapidash. I also helped Metagross, Absol, and Aggron master their mega evolution, Altaria wasn't ready to master mega evolution so I decided to wait. I also used my phoenix form to travel to Hoenn and search for Mega stones of the final evolutions of the three Hoenn starter, Blaziken, Swampert and Sceptile.

I was spending my last night in New Island as the next morning I was going to board ship which would take me to Sinnoh, I was sleeping in my room when I found myself near the Black Lake with death.

"Hello master." Death greeted.

"Hello Death, how're you doing?" I asked but I felt silly just as I finished asking it.

Death laughed, "I am as I always was master, entities like me don't have good times and bad times except maybe the time to do paperwork's."

"Paperwork's?" I questioned.

Death smiled, "Yes, even after death we have to keep record of it. It is done mostly by my representations in different dimensions or some of my helpers but sometime a death is far too valuable or disturbing that could led to big disaster or innovations come to me and I have to fill the paperwork's of those deaths. Your case was one such work, you have touched the boundary of dead so many times in your youth that I get headaches every time your case comes up."

I nodded and asked, "Do I have to do these paperwork's later on?"

Death replied, "Not much, you have to do it in some case of real disasters and which need mine or your personal attention and such cases are very very rare."

I nodded, "So, any particular reason that you called me here?"

Death nodded, "Something happened on your original world that I thought you would like to know?"

I stayed silent for some time, "Is it related to my descendants." Death nodded so I replied, "I can't help them every time, they need to learn and evolve stronger just like I did. Potter's are meant to survive and I believe they will do so, I'll learn about it when and if I decide to return there."

Death nodded, "As you wish master and if you want my opinion, I think you made the right decision."

I nodded, "Thank you Death."

"Goodbye Master." Death said and I was back at my room in New Island.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Harry will go back to his own world but it will be in another story. Next chapter Sinnoh journey starts._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny, ME – Mega Evolution mastered)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F ME, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M ME, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M ME, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M ME, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M ME, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M ME, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M ME, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Tyranitar M, Donphan F, Salamence M, Gardevoir S F ME, Swampert M, Sceptile M, Flygon F, Aggron M ME, Metagross S F ME, Blaziken F, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Altaria F, Absol M ME._

 _Lombre M, Ivysaur F, Froslass F, Magneton, Rapidash S F, Eevee M, Skorupi M, Naganadel F, Rufflet F, Honedge S M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F, Rayquaza S M ME, Celebi F, Deoxys._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M, Absol F, Eevee F._


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

I took about four days for the ship I was boarding in to reach Sandgem Town in Sinnoh region, it was nearly night and it was heavily raining when I put my foot on Sandgem town. I was on my way to the local pokemon centre when I encountered a group of Zangoose attacking a Chimchar who looked badly hurt, I was about to interfere when suddenly Chimchar's Blaze ability activated and it used a powerful Flame Wheel to drive away the group of Zangoose. From the look of madness in Chimchar's eyes I could tell that Chimchar was not in the control of its Blaze ability but before I could interfere Chimchar's gave up to its injuries and fell down unconscious.

I walked toward the Chimchar and picked it up but just then a pokeball came toward it, I caught the ball and looked at the boy who threw it. It was a violet haired boy who glared angrily at me, "I have been following that Chimchar for a long time and I was going to catch it, you don't have any right to interfere."

I decided to not answer back to the idiot and took out a heal bell and caught Chimchar in it and headed straight for the pokemon centre, the boy shouted at me but I didn't care. Once inside the pokemon centre I gave nurse Joy the Heal Bell, "I found this Chimchar badly hurt after fighting a group of Zangoose, please take care of him. I also need a need a room to stay for the night."

Nurse Joy nodded, "Sure, you can take back Chimchar tomorrow morning and you can stay in room no. 3." I nodded and left for my assigned room to get some much needed sleep.

The next morning, I was called by nurse Joy and gave me the Heal Ball, "Hello Harry, the Chimchar you bought in yesterday is fully healed now."

I nodded, "Thanks nurse Joy, I also want to register for the Sinnoh league." Nurse Joy nodded and took my pokedex.

Once she finished up the registration process she gave me my pokedex back, "There you are all done." I nodded and left the pokemon centre.

Once outside I released Chimchar from the Heal Ball, Chimchar eyed me as I crouched down. "Hey Chimchar, I found you after your battle with those Zangoose. You were badly hurt so I took you to the pokemon centre, you are healed up now right?" Chimchar nodded, "Will you come with me, I can help you to control your Blaze ability." Chimchar eyes lit up and it nodded eagerly, I smiled and caught Chimchar in an empty pokeball and scanned it with my pokedex.

" **Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out. The gas made in its belly burns from its rear end, even rain can't extinguish the fire. The fire burns weakly when it feels sick. This Chimchar is a male.**

 **Abilities- Blaze, Iron Fist (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Scratch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel, Façade, Fire Spin, Acrobatics, Slack Off, Flamethrower, Assist, Blaze Kick, Counter, Double Kick, Fire Punch, Focus Punch, Heat Wave, Thunder Punch."**

"Cool, I got a Sinnoh fire type starter as my first pokemon in Sinnoh." I pocketed back my pokedex and left the town.

XXXXXX

I encountered the violet haired boy from yesterday again near the edge of Sandgem town, he caught three Starly and scanned them. He didn't find the move set of two Starly interesting so he released them to the wild and kept the third one. He looked toward me and said angrily, "You again, you already took my Chimchar what do you want now?"

I laughed, "I took your Chimchar, for real because if you think so then you are surely an idiot. If you wanted to catch Chimchar you should have saved it from the Zangoose not let him fight the group of Zangoose alone while you watch."

The boy grumbled, "I don't catch weak pokemon, let's have a battle and the winner will keep Chimchar."

I eyed him asked, "What's your name?"

"Paul." He answered.

"Well Paul, you don't catch weak pokemon and I don't catch a weak trainer." With that I left Paul behind.

"Why are you running away? Are you scared of losing?" Paul tried to taunt me.

"Paul, you should know your opponents a bit before battling them, those taunts of yours won't work on me. The name's Harry Potter by the way, if you really want to battle me then answer one of my question." I said to Paul.

Paul grunted and replied, "Ask, whatever you want to ask."

I nodded and asked him, "In your view, what is the thing that makes a pokemon strong and enables it to give you its best?"

Paul huffed and replied, "Not all pokemon are strong, I believe in catching the strongest and then train them hard so that they can be the most powerful."

I nodded, "True, not all pokemon are equally strong as everyone have different personalities just like us humans but I don't think saying that they are weak is right. Still, what about the bond between a pokemon and its trainer?"

Paul scoffed, "There is no such thing as bond and those who make their pokemon friends are weak in my eyes, I catch them to fight for me not to be my friends."

I laughed, "Let me tell you Paul, no matter how strong you become you will never truly win if you go forward with that mindset. You may think I am an idiot by saying that but believe me it's true, you will never succeed in your life if you keep that mindset."

Paul scoffed and said, "What do you know about success?"

I just smiled and said, "You want to battle huh, I'll battle you then one vs one pokemon battle, let's see what you got."

Paul sent out his pokemon, "Ursaring, get ready to fight."

I nodded and sent out my pokemon, "You wanted to know about my success huh, let me show you a gist of it. Deoxys, you are up."

Paul stared in shock but composed itself to command Ursaring to use Hammer Arm, Deoxys dodged the Hammer Arm in his Speed Form easily and then quickly changed into his Attack Form to hit Ursaring with Super Power. Ursaring was sent back flying and it collided with a nearby tree but it slowly got back up and used Hyper Beam, Deoxys dodged the Hyper Beam with Extreme Speed and hit Ursaring with a Focus Punch that sent Ursaring flying.

"Deoxys its time to finish it up, use Psycho Boost." I said and Deoxys hit the Ursaring who was trying to get back up with its signature move, Psycho Boost. The powerful psychic type attack hit Ursaring and it fell down unconscious.

I recalled Deoxys, "Good work Deoxys." I looked at Paul and said, "This is what you can get with becoming friends with your pokemon." With that I turned around and left Paul behind.

XXXXXX

I was just leaving Jubilife city when I saw a group of Budew in a nearby lake in a garden, I thought about it and finally decided to catch one. I walked toward the group and said loudly, "Hey everyone, I am Harry Potter and I am a pokemon trainer. Would anyone of you like to come with me?" I waited for some time but then final one Budew came walking towards me, "So, would you like to be a part of my team." Budew shook its head in yes, I smiled and caught it in an empty pokeball. I left the group of Budew's and once I was a bit away I scanned my Budew with my pokedex.

" **Budew, the Bud Pokémon. In winter, it keeps its bud closed to survive the cold, but then opens it again in the spring. Sensitive to changing temperatures, the bud blooms when it's warm, releasing toxic pollen. It lives alongside clear ponds. It scatters pollen that induces harsh sneezing and runny noses. This Budew is a female.**

 **Abilities- Natural Cure, Poison Point, Leaf Guard (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Absorb, Growth, Water Sport, Stun Spore, Mega Drain, Cotton Spore, Giga Drain, Extrasensory, Grass Whistle, Leaf Storm, Pin Missile, Razor Leaf, Seed Bomb, Sleep Powder, Synthesis, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb."**

"Looks like I got lucky again, Budew is strong enough to evolve soon. Maybe that's why it decided to leave her group." I pocketed back my pokedex and left Jubilife city.

It took me another couple of days to reach Oreburgh city, in the way there Budew evolved into Roselia as well. When I reached Oreburgh city it was nearly evening so I decided to explore the nearby mines in search for some fossils and Mega Stones. With the blatant use of _Point Me_ spell I found a Sail Fossil and an Old Amber, I also found mega stones for Tyranitar and Latias in the cave.

The next morning, I put the Old Amber in International Trade as I already had an Aerodactyl and then I left for the Oreburgh city gym.

When I entered the gym, I was greeted by a young man wearing a helmet used in mines. "Welcome! This is the Oreburgh Pokémon Gym! I'm Roark, the Gym Leader! I'm but one Trainer who decided to walk proudly with Rock type Pokemon! As the Gym Leader, I need to see your potential as a Trainer. And, I'll need to see the toughness of the Pokémon that battle with you!"

I shrugged at the long introduction and replied, "I am Harry Potter and I am here for a gym battle."

Roark nodded and replied, "Come then, I'll lead you to the battlefield." I nodded and followed Roark inside the gym which was designed like a mine.

A referee was already present as me and Roark took our position on the opposite sides of the battlefield, "This gym battle for the Coal Badge is between the Oreburgh city gym leader Roark and the challenger Harry Potter, this battle will be a three on three pokemon battle and the first trainer to lose three of his pokemon first will lose the battle. Trainers select your first pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Geodude, rock the field" Roark sent out his first pokemon.

I too sent out my first pokemon, "Ivysaur, you are up."

Geodude charged at Ivysaur with Fire Punch but Ivysaur stopped it in midway by using an Energy Ball, Geodude was thrown back but it got back up and hit back Ivysaur with Flamethrower. Ivysaur was caught in the Flamethrower by surprise and she was unable to dodge it, Geodude use Flamethrower again but this time Ivysaur was ready and countered the Flamethrower with Sludge Bomb. Ivysaur quickly used Poison Powder and Geodude breathe in the poisoned air which left it poisoned, Geodude tried using Hidden Power but due to being poisoned the attack was way off course.

"Finish it up Ivysaur, use Leaf Storm." I commanded, Ivysaur trapped Geodude in a Leaf Storm and as a result it was knocked out cold.

"Geodude is unable to battle, gym leader send out your next pokemon." Referee announced as Roark returned Geodude.

"Onix, rock the field." Roark sent out his next pokemon.

Ivysaur started up with Razor Leaf but Onix was able to dodge it and hit back Ivysaur with Dragon Breath, Ivysaur was hurled back as the Dragon Breath hit her but she then quickly steadied herself and hit Onix with Magical Leaf. Onix got back up and attacked Ivysaur with Stone Edge, Ivysaur in reply broke all those stones with Power Whip and then followed it up by hitting Onix with Leech Seed. The Leech Seed landed on Onix and surrounded it with small thin vines which sapped Onix's energy and gave it to Ivysaur, Onix tried to get rid of the vines surrounding but its effort was futile. Ivysaur hit Onix with Leaf Storm which hurt it badly, after the Leaf Storm ended I thought Onix was done for but amazingly it still had some strength left.

"Onix use Hyper Beam." Roark shouted.

"Ivysaur get out of there, now!" I shouted hurriedly but Ivysaur was too slow to get away from the Hyper Beam and was hit with the powerful attack, Ivysaur fell down knocked out unconscious but Onix too fell down unconscious due to exhaustion.

"Both Onix and Ivysaur are unable to battle, trainers send out your next pokemon and resume the battle." Referee announced and both me and Roark recalled our respective fallen pokemon.

Roark sent out his last pokemon, "Rampardos, rock the field."

"Swampert, you are up." I too sent out my second pokemon.

Rampardos dashed at Swampert with Headbutt and Swampert met Rampardos head on with Hammer Arm, the two pokemon were thrown back after being hit by each other attacks. Swampert was the first to recover and quickly used Earthquake, Rampardos tried getting back up but was having a hard time to find his balance due to the Earthquake. Swampert hit the disoriented Rampardos with another Hammer Arm, Rampardos was sent back flying but it slowly got back up and hit back Swampert with Payback. Swampert was pushed back by the Payback but he hit back Rampardos with a Focus Punch, Rampardos was nearly done for but it still gathered its remaining strength to stand up.

"Swampert finish it up, use Hydro Cannon." I commanded and Swampert without wasting any time used Hydro Cannon, the Hydro Cannon hit Rampardos knocking it out cold.

"Rampardos is unable to battle, the winner is the challenger Harry Potter." Referee announced me the victor of the battle.

I returned Swampert as Roark recalled his Rampardos and came forward, "Here the Coal Badge, proof of your win in Oreburgh city gym."

I accepted the badge, "Thanks Roark, by the way do you know, where can I revive a Sail Fossil I got from Oreburgh mines."

"You were able to find a fossil in the mine and that too a Sail fossil, that's very rare. Anyway, there is a research lab in the city where you can revive your fossil pokemon, come I'll take you there." Roark said and I followed him to the research lab.

The research lab wasn't very big and was maintained by an old couple, they were happy to revive the Sail fossil for a fee of 1000 poke credits which I had no problem in paying. The fossil reviving machine was actually a cloning machine which was able to take the DNA from the fossil and then clone a new pokemon based on that DNA, the cloned or revived pokemon had all of its memories and battle experience from the time it died but it was still a new born pokemon.

It didn't take long for the couple to use the machine and revive an Amaura from the Sail fossil, Amaura was startled to be alive after being fossilized so I came close toward it and petted it slowly. Amaura had a very gentle nature as it started rubbing its head on my palm, I smiled and said. "Want to come with me?" Amaura nodded happily so I quickly caught it in an empty pokeball. I thanked Roark and the old researcher couple and left the lab, once outside I scanned Amaura with my pokedex.

" **Amaura, the Tundra Pokemon. This ancient Pokémon was restored from part of its body that had been frozen in ice for over 100 million years. This ancient Pokémon was restored from part of its body that had been frozen in ice for over 100 million years. It lived in cold areas in ancient times. It's said that when Amaura whinnies, auroras appear in the night sky. Amaura is a female.**

 **Abilities- Refrigerate, Snow Warning (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Powder Snow, Thunder Wave, Rock Throw, Icy Wind, Take Down, Barrier, Discharge, Haze, Magnet Rise, Mirror Coat, Mist, Aurora Beam, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Hail, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Thunderbolt."**

"Amaura was young when she was fossilized, still she'll be a great addition to the team." I commented and left for the pokemon city.

XXXXXX

I was on my way to Eterna city for my next gym battle when I found an injured pokemon hiding behind a tree, it was a Riolu. I approached the Riolu but it suddenly got up and glared at me while getting ready to fight, "Don't worry Riolu, I am not here to hurt you. Let me heal you a bit and then you can fight as much as you want." Riolu still didn't budge but then I heard two men in a black uniform who came running toward us, Riolu was about to run away but it was unable to do so due to its injury.

"There's the Riolu, get him." One of them shouted.

The second man looked at me, "Get out of here boy before we decide to hurt you."

I looked at Riolu who was on its knees but amazingly he had an Aura Sphere in his hands ready to attack, Riolu normally don't learn Aura Sphere before evolving but this Riolu was special. I quickly used two nonverbal _Stupefy_ at the two men and they fell down unconscious, Riolu cancelled the Aura Sphere and stared at me in shock. I smiled, "I told you that I am here to help, now let's see what's the matter." I used _Legilimens_ on the two unconscious men and found out that they worked for a hunter known as Hunter J, one of her clients wanted this Riolu as a test subject because it was capable of using Aura Sphere and was unnaturally much stronger in comparison to normal Riolu's. Riolu was captured by Hunter J who used a petrification gun on it but it was able to escape when Hunter J unpetrified it to deliver it to the client but local officer Jenny stopped came to know about it and stop the exchange. Now Hunter J is searching for Riolu to catch it again as the client still wants the Riolu.

I looked at Riolu, "So you were captured by Hunter J but you were able to escape and she is hunting you down." Riolu looked at me in bewilderment and nodded, "Don't worry, she won't be catching you again as I'll be making sure of it. Come now let me heal you and you can have some food too, you look like you haven't eaten anything in a month." Riolu slowly nodded and used some strong healing potions on it and then gave it some pokemon food to eat which it gulped down quickly.

Once Riolu finished I said to him, "You still need to go to pokemon centre to get fully healed but right now we need to get going, it's best to avoid a confrontation with that Hunter J right now." Riolu nodded in agreement, "Will you like to come with me? I would love to have you in my family." Riolu stayed still for some moments and final nodded, I smiled and caught Riolu in an empty pokeball. I quickly packed my bag and left the forest as I didn't want to fight Hunter J and her group at once without using magic, I had to hide from a few Hunter J men who were searching for Riolu but I was finally able to get out of there without any confrontation.

It was nearly night when I reached a pokemon centre and I quickly gave Riolu's pokeball to nurse Joy and took rest for the night in there. The next morning, nurse Joy returned the fully healed Riolu to me. I thanked nurse Joy and got out of the pokemon centre, once outside I took out my pokedex and scanned Riolu.

" **Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signalling its allies. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves. Its body is lithe yet powerful. It can crest three mountains and cross two canyons in one night. It's tough enough to run right through the night, and it's also a hard worker, but it's still just a youngster. It uses waves called auras to communicate with others of its kind. It doesn't make any noise during this time, so its enemies can't detect it. This Riolu is a female.**

 **Abilities- Inner Focus, Stead Fast, Prankster (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, Counter, Force Palm, Copycat, Reversal, Agility, Bite, Blaze Kick, Bullet Punch, Circle Throw, Cross Chop, Crunch, Detect, High Jump Kick, Iron Defence, Low Kick, Meteor Mash, Mind Reader, Sky Uppercut, Vacuum Wave, Drain Punch, Dual Chop, Focus Punch, Ice Punch, Magnet Rise, Thunder Punch, Aura Sphere."**

I stared at Riolu's attack list in shock, "Wow, it looks like I hit another jackpot and most probably this is why Hunter J is after her." I pocketed back my pokedex and moved forward on my journey to Eterna City.

XXXXXX

I took my time to reach Eterna city as I spent a lot of time in training my pokemons, Swampert, Blaziken and Sceptile were able to master their mega evolutions. I let Chimchar to train with Charizard and Blaziken as they would help him with learning different moves and powering them up to maximum, Charizard gave Chimchar a beatdown to let Chimchar activate his Blaze ability and then help in controlling it. With the combined work of Charizard and Blaziken, Chimchar was able to be in control of its Blaze ability in a week time. I made Chimchar race with Sceptile in the forest, Sceptile was at home in the forest and was way too fast for Chimchar to catch up to but with his never give up attitude Chimchar was slowly catching up to Sceptile.

Riolu was very strange as she was strong and could easily battle out with most of my new pokemons so I made her work with the most powerful pokemons in my team, Charizard took responsibility of raising her defence and stamina and he made her work a lot on it. Riolu already know most of the attacks she could learn but still she learned other attacks from different pokemon on my team and I made her to powering up all of her attacks to maximum, Riolu was ready to evolve but from what I could tell she was waiting for the right moment.

Roselia trained mostly with Ivysaur as they both were of same dual type, poison and grass. Roselia was not a quick learner but she was a very hard worker, both Roselia and Ivysaur worked with the fire types on the team to improve their defence. Amaura was getting along nicely in the team, she bonded with Aerodactyl as he was the only other prehistoric pokemon in my team and like every other ice type she also worked under the legendry ice type Articuno.

XXXXXX

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny, ME – Mega Evolution mastered)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F ME, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M ME, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M ME, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M ME, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M ME, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M ME, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M ME, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Tyranitar M, Donphan F, Salamence M, Gardevoir S F ME, Swampert M ME, Sceptile M ME, Flygon F, Aggron M ME, Metagross S F ME, Blaziken F ME, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Altaria F, Absol M ME, Lombre M, Ivysaur F, Froslass F, Magneton, Rapidash S F, Eevee M, Skorupi M, Naganadel F, Rufflet F, Honedge S M._

 _Chimchar M, Roselia F, Amaura F, Riolu F._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F, Rayquaza S M ME, Celebi F, Deoxys._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M, Absol F, Eevee F._


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Once I reached Eterna city pokemon centre, I checked the International Trade for the Old Amber I put up for trade. There were many offers like Pidgeot, Golem, etc. But I finally decided to trade for a Rockruff from a trainer in Alola, I put the Old Amber in a capsule and accepted the trade, in about an hour the trade was confirmed and I got a new Rockruff. I released Rockruff from its pokeball, Rockruff looked around its new environment so I kneeled down and petted it, "Hey Rockruff from now on I'll be your new trainer, you ok with it?" Rockruff rubbed his face on the palm of my hand and nodded. I smiled and took out my pokedex to scan Rockruff.

" **Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon. It's considered to be a good Pokémon for beginners because of its friendliness, but its disposition grows rougher as it grows up. This Pokémon has lived with people since times long ago. It can sense when its Trainer is in the dumps and will stick close by its Trainer's side. When it rubs the rocks on its neck against you, that's proof of its love for you. However, the rocks are sharp, so the gesture is quite painful! This Rockruff is a male.**

 **Abilities- Keen Eye, Vital Spirit, Steadfast (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Tackle, Sand Attack, Bite, Rock Throw, Odor Sleuth, Rock Tomb, Crush Claw, Fire Fang, Sucker Punch, Thunder Fang, Rock Climb, Stone Edge."**

"You are still young huh, it looks like your previous trainer has trained you a bit but we will make you much more stronger." I said and returned Rockruff and got ready for my gym battle.

When I reached the Eterna city gym I was stopped by a brown haired girl, "Hello, how may I help you"

"I am Harry Potter and I am here for a gym battle." I replied.

"Oh, you are a challenger then. I am the Eterna city gym leader Gardenia, I was about to close the gym today as I was planning to head to the Eterna forest to catch a wild Gloom I heard about but since you are here I'll go after our battle, come." Gardenia said and led me inside the gym.

Gardenia called a old woman to referee our battle as we took the opposite ends of the grass battlefield, referee started the official announcement for the gym battle. "This gym battle for the Forest Badge will be between the Eterna city gym leader Gardenia and the challenger Harry potter, the battle will be a three vs three pokemon battle and it'll end when any one trainer loses all three of his or her pokemon. Trainers select your first pokemon and begin the battle." Referee announced.

I sent out my first pokemon, "Chimchar, you are up."

In response Gardenia sent out her first pokemon, "Cherubi, come on out."

Chimchar started up the battle with Flamethrower but amazingly Cherubi was able to dodge out of the way of the fire type attack, the bright sunlight was speeding up Cherubi as its ability was Chlorophyll. Cherubi sped up toward Chimchar with Rollout but Chimchar was able to dodge out of the way of Rollout and hit Cherubi with a Blaze Kick. Cherubi was sent back flying as the Blaze Kick hit it, Cherubi defence was very low and it was nearly done for after getting hit by Blaze Kick but still it was able to get back up and hit Chimchar with Magical Leaf. Chimchar stood back up after getting hit by Magical Leaf and dashed at Cherubi with Flame Wheel. Cherubi didn't have much strength left and was unable to dodge the attack, Chimchar hit Cherubi with Flame Wheel knocking it out unconscious.

"Cherubi is unable to battle, gym leader send out your next pokemon." Referee announced as Gardenia recalled back her Cherubi.

"Turtwig, come on out." Gardenia release

The two Sinnoh starter stared at each other before both attacked each other, Chimchar started with Flamethrower and in reply Turtwig countered the Flamethrower with Energy Ball. The two attacks collided and cancelled each other, Turtwig jumped at Chimchar and took hold of him with Crunch. Chimchar tried hard to shook off Turtwig who had a very good hold on his shoulder but his attempts were futile so he hit Turtwig with a Fire Punch, Turtwig cried out in pain as Chimchar hit it with Fire Punch and it had to let go of Chimchar. Chimchar quickly hit Turtwig who was still recovering from Fire Punch with a Flamethrower, Turtwig was thrown back but it slowly got back up and used Leech Seed.

The Leech Seed landed on Chimchar was thin vines rapped itself around Chimchar and started draining him of his energy, Chimchar was trying to get rid of the vines covering him and Turtwig used the moment to its advantage and hit Chimchar with Earth Power. The ground below Chimchar erupted in power which hit Chimchar dead on, Chimchar slowly get back up and attacked Turtwig again with Flamethrower. Turtwig wasn't able to dodge the Flamethrower and was knocked out unconscious as the fire type attack hit it, Chimchar was also drained and feeling exhausted after the battle.

"Turtwig is unable to battle, gym leader send out your last pokemon." Referee announced as Gardenia recalled back her Turtwig.

"Roserade, come on out." Gardenia sent out her last pokemon.

Chimchar was about to dash at Roserade with Flame Wheel but Roserade quickly used Flash to momentarily blind Chimchar, Roserade followed it up with Poison Sting which hit Chimchar dead on. The Poison Sting hit Chimchar and knocked it out unconscious, I was shocked because Poison Sting wasn't that much powerful move to knock out Chimchar in a single hit. Seeing my shocked expression Gardenia explained, "Roserade ability is Technician, it makes it powers up Roserade weakest attack which is Poison Sting." I nodded in understanding.

"Chimchar is unable to battle, challenger send out your next pokemon." Referee announced as I recalled Chimchar to his pokeball.

"Riolu, you are up." I sent out my second pokemon.

Roserade hit Riolu with Extrasensory which threw her back but she quickly got back up and used Agility to reach near Roserade and hit back Roserade with Blaze Kick. Roserade was sent skidding back after getting hit by Blaze Kick but got back up and used Weather Ball, the Weather Ball changed from normal type attack to fire type attack in the bright sunlight. Riolu countered the Weather Ball with an Aura Sphere, the two attacks collided and cancelled out each other. Roserade attacked Riolu with Seed Bomb and in reply Riolu stopped the Seed Bomb with Focus Blast, Riolu dashed at Roserade and hit it with Zen Headbutt.

Roserade was slowly getting back up when I ordered Riolu, "Riolu finish it up, use Ice Punch and Blaze Kick." Riolu nodded and sped toward Roserade and hit it with Ice Punch, Roserade was sent flying and Riolu quickly jumped up and sent Roserade smashing back to the ground with Blaze Kick. Riolu crashed down on the ground and didn't get back up.

"Roserade is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is the challenger Harry Potter." Referee announced me as the winner.

Gardenia came forward and gave me the Forest Badge, "That's the proof of your win in the Eterna city gym." I put my second Sinnoh badge in the badge case and left the gym.

I was on my out of Eterna city when I was checked by officer Jenny, "What's the problem, officer Jenny?" I asked while she checked my bag.

"There has been theft in Eterna city museum, the Adamant Orb has been stolen someone and we are checking everyone leaving the city." Officer Jenny replied.

I nodded and let her do her work, "You are clear, you can go now." Officer Jenny said once she finished checking up and didn't find anything suspicious. I nodded and left Eterna city behind.

XXXXXX

I was on my way to Hearthome city for my next badge when I heard that Cynthia was in Amity Park so I decided to visit, when I reached there I found Cynthia standing near an Ice Cream stand while a group of people were standing there staring at her. I was about to go and talk to her but Paul somehow beat me to it, "Hello Cynthia, I am Paul and I want to battle you in a full six on six battle."

Cynthia shrugged while still eating her Ice Cream and said, "Sure." Cynthia then looked around and saw me, "Oh, hey Harry."

I smiled and walked forward toward her, "Hey Cynthia, how have you been? I thought you were visiting your family."

Cynthia nodded, "I was, Sirius and I spent a couple of weeks with my parents but then Sirius got a call from the league on some business proposal so he left and I came here."

Paul was shocked at my interaction with Cynthia but he quickly interrupted, "Can I have the battle please."

Cynthia nodded, "Wait for a bit Harry, let me finish this up quickly and maybe we can have the battle that I promised."

I brightened up, "Sure."

Cynthia sent out her Lucario, Paul started up with his Magmar but Lucario made a quick work of it with a combination of Extreme Speed and Bone Rush. Paul recalled Magmar and sent a Lairon next, Lairon tried to hit Cynthia's Lucario with Earthquake but Lucario used Magnet Rise to save itself from Earthquake and then knocked out Lairon with a Cross Chop. Paul recalled Lairon and sent out Electabuzz but before Electabuzz could do anything Lucario knocked it out cold with a High Jump Kick.

Paul recalled Electabuzz and said, "I forfeit, you are far too strong."

Cynthia nodded and recalled Lucario, "You have a lot to learn Paul, I wish you luck for your future." Cynthia then turned to me, "Ready to battle, I would love to have a competition for once."

I grinned, "Sure, what type of battle."

Cynthia replied, "One vs one, I know your Togekiss is your strongest pokemon but it won't be fun to battle against a pokemon with type advantage so I will battle your second strongest pokemon. Your Charizard vs my Garchomp."

I nodded, "Sure." I took the place that Paul was occupying and I could see Paul standing in the large crowd waiting to watch the battle between me and Cynthia.

Cynthia sent out her most powerful pokemon, "Garchomp, battle dance."

I nodded and sent out my pokemon, "Charizard, you are up buddy."

Charizard and Garchomp stared at each other for a long time and then roared together in challenge, Charizard charged forward with Dragon Claw and Garchomp to dashed toward the incoming Charizard with its own Dragon Claw. The two pokemon clashed in mid-air with their respective Dragon Claw but were pushed back as they were equally powerful. Charizard attacked Garchomp with Dragon Rage and Garchomp replied Charizard with its own Dragon Rage, the two attacks were again equally powerful and cancelled each other when they collided with an explosion. This time Garchomp attacked Charizard with Dragon Rush and Charizard replied with its own Dragon Rush, both Dragon Rush were equal in power and again cancelled each other.

Garchomp dashed at Charizard with Take Down but Charizard but remain still and waited for Garchomp, Just as Garchomp was about to hit him Charizard brought up his hands and caught Garchomp. Charizard was pushed back in trying to catch Garchomp but he was able to successfully catch Garchomp and stop it, Charizard then hit Garchomp with a point-blank Dragon Rush. Garchomp reeled back as the Dragon Rush hit it but it was able to hit back Charizard with a Dragon Tail, both Charizard and Garchomp fell down to the ground but they were quick to recover and got back up ready to continue their battle.

"Garchomp use Giga Impact." Cynthia commanded.

"Charizard meet Garchomp head on, use Flare Ace." I shouted back.

Garchomp charged at Charizard with Giga Impact and in reply Charizard used a combination of Aerial Ace and Flare Blitz and dashed toward the incoming Garchomp. The pokemon collided with an earth shaking explosion, the whole field was covered in smoke due to the collision of Garchomp and Charizard. As the smoke cleared both Garchomp and Charizard were still standing staring at each other in defiance albeit panting both of them were panting.

"What do you say Cynthia, let's take it up a notch." I said to Cynthia.

Cynthia grinned, "Sure, Garchomp show your true strength, Mega Evolve." Cynthia said while holding the locket she was wearing which housed a Key Stone.

I too did the same and took hold of my Key Stone, "Charizard we are not going to back down, let's show everyone our full strength. Mega Evolve Charizard."

Both Charizard's and Garchomp's shapes changed as both the pokemon completed their mega evolutions, Mega Garchomp roared while flexing its muscles and in reply Mega Charizard Y too roared challenging Mega Garchomp to resume their battle. Mega Charizard Y attacked Mega Garchomp with Flamethrower but in reply Mega Garchomp quickly used Dig to dodge the Flamethrower, Mega Charizard Y was about to use Earthquake but Mega Garchomp quickly came out of the ground under him and hit him with Dragon Claw. Mega Charizard Y was thrown back but Mega Garchomp didn't gave him any time to recover and hit Mega Charizard Y with Dragon Rush, Mega Charizard Y shook his head to focus and stood back up and hit back Mega Garchomp with Outrage and followed it up with Focus Blast which threw back Mega Garchomp.

Mega Garchomp got back up and attacked Mega Charizard Y with Stone Edge, in reply Mega Charizard Y hit the ground with a Focus Punch which broke the Stone Edge before it could hit him. Mega Garchomp charged at Mega Charizard Y with Giga Impact again but this time Mega Charizard Y braced himself and let Mega Garchomp hit him with Giga Impact. Mega Garchomp hit Mega Charizard Y with Giga Impact and Mega Charizard Y was pushed back but Mega Charizard hit back Mega Garchomp with Counter, Mega Garchomp was sent back flying as the Counter hit it with the double the power of its Giga Impact

"Charizard lets finish it up, use Seismic Blast." I shouted.

Mega Charizard quickly took hold of Mega Charizard and flew up while spinning and then came back and smashed back with Seismic Toss, Mega Charizard Y without waiting hit Garchomp with Blast Burn. The whole field burned like molten lava and Mega Garchomp was in the epicentre, as the field cooldown and the smoke cleared Garchomp was lying down flat.

I thought it was done fore but to my surprise it slowly stood back up, Cynthia grinned and shouted, "Focus Garchomp, use Draco Meteor." I cursed as Mega Garchomp used Draco Meteor, Mega Charizard Y was momentarily paralyzed after using Seismic Toss and Blast Burn and was unable to do anything to save himself from the Draco Meteors. Multiple Draco Meteors hit Mega Charizard Y with an explosion, as the smoke cleared Mega Charizard was lying on the ground growling in pain.

"Get up buddy, we are not done yet." I shouted and Mega Charizard Y slowly stood back up.

Both Mega Garchomp and Mega Charizard Y were panting heavily and were nearly on the brink of exhaustion.

"Garchomp give it your all, use Hyper Beam."

"Charizard give it everything you have got buddy, use Hyper Beam."

Me and Cynthia shouted at the same time, Mega Charizard Y and Mega Garchomp clashed one last time with Hyper Beam. The result was same as both the Hyper Beams were equally powerful and cancelled out after they collided in an explosion. Mega Charizard Y nodded toward Mega Garchomp in a show of acknowledgement and respect and Mega Garchomp did the same, the two pokemon changed back to their original form and fell down unconscious at the same time.

Cynthia smiled and recalled her Garchomp and I too recalled my Charizard, the whole crowd were chattering about the battle and I could see Paul too standing there in shock. "So, it was a draw." Cynthia said to me.

I nodded, "It was, still it was one of my toughest battle till date."

Cynthia nodded, "Yes, Garchomp hasn't lost or tied with anyone in a long time. Let's go to the pokemon centre and get them healed." I nodded and the two of us headed for the pokemon centre.

Cynthia and I gave our pokemon to nurse Joy for healing and we waited at a private corner in the cafeteria. "Sirius told me about your life until he was sent through the veil, what happened after that?" Cynthia asked.

I raised a privacy ward around us and answered Cynthia's question, "I was devastated by the loss of Sirius and that was the day I killed someone for the first time, Sirius must have told you that he was pushed through the veil by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange." Cynthia nodded so I continued, "I was angry at the loss of Sirius, very angry. I chased Bellatrix who was laughing madly while shouting happily 'I killed Sirius Black', I was ready to kill her at the spot and I ran after her. I was a very good dueller and I had won a couple of magical duelling tournament of my age limit but Bellatrix was still way more advanced than me, she was a Black and she had scored the whole Black Library to learn magic before marrying to Lestrange. I had a very hard time in duelling her but Bellatrix made a mistake, she took me lightly and she had to paid it with her life. I got lucky when I hit her a severing curse on her neck and that was the first life I had intentionally taken, after Bellatrix died Tom entered the ministry. He was angry at me for killing Bellatrix because she was her lieutenant or you may say his right hand, what I found later on was that Bellatrix and Tom were also lovers and they had a child as well."

"They had a child?" Cynthia asked in shock.

I nodded, "Yes, I found about it after Tom died actually. In the ministry I tried to battle Tom but he was superior to me in magical duelling but thankfully Dumbledore entered the battle and battled Tom, with the combination of me and Dumbledore we were able to drive back Tom and he fled with Bellatrix body. For the next year Dumbledore personally trained me in magic and especially Battle Magic, I got help from prof Flitwick who was a Duelling champion and Nicholas and Paranell Flamel. Flamel's were about six hundred years old when they trained me and their experience and knowledge taught me a lot of things."

Cynthia asked with shock, "Six hundred years old."

I nodded, "Yes, Nicholas Flamel created a Philosopher Stone which was able to produce a substance called Elixir Of Life and that elixir let them live for a long time. They were unable to have children so when they decided to die at the age of Seven hundred thirty they distributed all their wealth for the care of orphan children."

Cynthia nodded, "That is amazing, what happened afterwards?"

I took a deep breath and replied, "We came to learn that Tom had created seven soul Jar called Horcrux which was the reason he was unable to die, I searched for the Horcrux's and destroyed them. In the end of sixth year in Hogwarts Severus Snape who Dumbledore believed was a spy for us betrayed him and hit Dumbledore with killing curse from the back, once Dumbledore died everything fell down and Tom was virtually ruling the magical Britain. Tom wanted to expand but before that he wanted to kill me, I spent a year in training and destroying Tom Horcrux's and finally I gathered a group of like minded people and we secured Hogwarts after killing Severus Snape and other death eater who were there as teacher."

"Tom came with his army of death eaters but we fought them and in a final duel between me and Tom I was able to beat him. After the war ended I was mobbed by people and reporters so I decided to leave Britain for a while, I roamed around the world for about seven years and learned every type of magic there is to learn. I came back to Britain and I got married with Daphne Greengrass who was my secret girlfriend for a long time, I had a few relationships in my travel but none of them lasted for long."

Cynthia raised her eyebrow and asked, "Why secret?"

I laughed, "I was already famous and Daphne was in Slytherin, the house full of children of death eaters and I kept the relationship a secret to protect her. I was happy after our marriage and I had a happy life with my wife, godson and three children but that's when Delphini Riddle came into play. Delphini was of my age because Bellatrix gave birth to her in secret and she was kept away from Britain but after the death of her parents she came back for revenge. Delphini gathered a few hiding low level death eaters and a few like minded people and kidnapped my godson Teddy and my daughter Lily."

I took a deep breath and continued, "That was the day people started fearing me, that was the day few people started calling me the next dark lord. I was already powerful and knowledgeable when I battled Tom but my travel around the world made me ten times stronger and then you add in the power boost from the Deathly Hallows, I was the strongest wizard to ever walk on my world. The people who kidnapped Teddy and Lily were some of my school mates who wanted revenge against me for the death of their death parents. Delphini had gathered about 100 people to capture me when I came for my children but she underestimated me, it was a massacre and a blood bath when I was finished with them. I had to obliviate both Teddy and Lily so that they would never remember what I did inside the Nott manor where they were kept, from that day people feared me and the ministry didn't have the guts to confront me for killing all those people there."

"I left Britain after that with my family and lived in another country, there were a few more dark lords who came to power for short time all over the world and I was the man who took care of them. Later on, I learned about my immortality and ever lasting youth due to the Deathly Hallows and I had to watch as my wife died and so did my children. I passed on my vast wealth and knowledge to my grandchildren's and passed through the veil, you know what happened later on." I finished.

Cynthia nodded, "You had a hard life."

I nodded, "Life is never easy Cynthia, very few are lucky to be born and die after living an easy and happy life."

Just then nurse Joy called us and we collected our pokemon from her, "Have you heard about the theft of Adamant Orb in Eterna city?" Cynthia asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, officer Jenny checked my bag when I left Eterna city."

Cynthia nodded and continued, "My grandmother is an archaeologist and a researcher, according to her the Adamant Orb can increase the power of the legendry pokemon of time, Dialga and summon it as well. There is another orb in Celestic town called Lustrous Orb whose property is similar to that of Adamant Orb but it is related to the legendry pokemon of space, Palkia. There was a talk about a criminal organization called Team Galactic but we are not yet sure, I have a suspicion that it was Team Galactic that was involved in the theft of Adamant Orb so I'll be heading to Celestic town to guard the Lustrous Orb."

I nodded and asked, "That's well and good but what do you need from me?"

Cynthia smiled, "Sirius said that you are a trouble magnet and from your involvement in the demise of Team Magma and Team Aqua in Hoenn and also your battle with Team Rocket I can conclude that he was right, I have a feeling that you will encounter Team Galactic as well. I just want you to inform me if you find anything."

I smiled, "Well I don't go looking for trouble but trouble has a tendency to find me, don't worry I'll inform you as soon as I hear something on this Team Galactic."

Cynthia nodded, "Goodbye Harry, I'll see you later." I nodded and Cynthia left.

XXXXXX

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny, ME – Mega Evolution mastered)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F ME, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M ME, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M ME, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M ME, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M ME, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M ME, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M ME, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Tyranitar M, Donphan F, Salamence M, Gardevoir S F ME, Swampert M ME, Sceptile M ME, Flygon F, Aggron M ME, Metagross S F ME, Blaziken F ME, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Altaria F, Absol M ME, Lombre M, Ivysaur F, Froslass F, Magneton, Rapidash S F, Eevee M, Skorupi M, Naganadel F, Rufflet F, Honedge S M._

 _Chimchar M, Roselia F, Amaura F, Riolu F, Rockruff M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F, Rayquaza S M ME, Celebi F, Deoxys._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M, Absol F, Eevee F._


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

On my way to Hearthome city I encountered a pokemon that I was interested to catch, a Bronzor. I found Bronzor roaming near a rocky field, I quickly released Chimchar to battle with Bronzor, "Chimchar, get ready to battle." Bronzor noticed us and looked at Chimchar who was ready to battle.

Bronzor moved to the opposite side of me and Chimchar and started the match up with Confuse Ray, Chimchar was hit with the Confuse ray and started hitting itself in confusion. Bronzor quickly followed up by hitting the confused Chimchar with a Feint Attack, Chimchar was thrown back by the Feint Attack but was able to get rid of confusion and then hit back Bronzor with Flamethrower. Bronzor got back up and used Extrasensory but Chimchar dodged by going underground with Dig and then came back up to hit Bronzor with Blaze Kick. Bronzor wasn't going down that easily and it slowly got back up to hit Chimchar with Solar Beam.

Chimchar was taken by surprise as the Solar Beam hit him, Chimchar furiously shook his head and got back up and then suddenly he was covered in a bright red aura. Chimchar's Blaze was activated after getting hit by Solar Beam, "Chimchar focus on the battle, don't lose your control." I said to Chimchar, he turned around toward me and nodded with a smile. Chimchar dashed at Bronzor and hit it with a Fire Punch and followed it up with a Blaze Kick, Bronzor fell down to the ground knocked out unconscious and I quickly caught it in an empty pokeball.

"Good work Chimchar." I said and picked up Bronzor's pokeball, surprisingly Chimchar was suddenly enveloped in a white light and evolved into Monferno. "Well that's a surprise but still a good one, congrats Monferno." Monferno nodded and I retuned him to his pokeball then I took out my pokedex and scanned Bronzor.

" **Bronzor, the Bronze pokemon. They are found in ancient tombs. The patterns on their backs are said to be imbued with mysterious power. There are researchers who believe this Pokémon reflected like a mirror in the distant past. X-ray photos were taken to check its body structure. Nothing appeared, however. Bronzor are Genderless.**

 **Abilities- Heatproof, Levitate, Heavy Metal (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Confuse Ray, Tackle, Hypnosis, Confusion, Imprison, Psywave, Iron Defence, Feint Attack, Future Sight, Metal Sound, Gyro Ball, Extrasensory, Payback, Solar Beam."**

"Cool it's not too mature and neither too young, it will fit in perfectly." I commented and pocketed back my pokedex and continued my journey toward Hearthome city.

I was training my pokemon when I noticed a pokemon standing on a small cliff and was shaking in fear, as I moved close I found that it was a Hippopotas. I called Latias who was out training, "Latias come here quickly." Latias came toward me and I climbed on her back, "Fly up to that cliff Latias, that Hippopotas is barely standing on that cliff." Latias nodded and flew up.

Latias reached near Hippopotas, "Hey Hippopotas come here." I said forwarding my hand. Hippopotas looked at me and then looked down in fear, "Don't worry, I won't ley you fall." Hippopotas nodded and slowly came near me and I took hold of it and brought it in Latias's back. "Let's go down Latias." Latias nodded and flew down. Once we were back on the ground I gave Hippopotas some pokemon food which he started gulping hungrily, "Looks like you have been stranded there for a long time." I left Hippopotas with its food and resumed training my pokemons.

Hippopotas finished up and came beside me and rubbed his head on my leg fondly in thanks, I kneeled down and petted it. "Would you want to come with me Hippopotas?" I asked and it nodded eagerly, I took out an empty pokeball and caught it in the pokeball, I then proceeded to scan Hippopotas with my pokedex.

" **Hippopotas, the Hippo Pokémon. It lives in dry places and covers itself in sand to protect against germs. It does not enjoy getting wet. Instead of perspiration, it expels grainy sand from its body. It shuts its nostrils tight then travels through sand as if walking. They form colonies of around ten. This Hippopotas is a male.**

 **Abilities- Sand Stream, Sand Force (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Sand Attack, Tackle, Bite, Yawn, Dig, Take Down, Sand Tomb, Crunch, Earthquake, Fissure, Body Slam, Revenge, Slack Off, Earth Power, Water Pulse, Rock Tomb."**

"Another ground type, it will be a good addition in my roster." I said and continued the training session.

XXXXXX

I was near Mt. Coronet when I encountered a surprising scene, prof Oak was fighting Hunter J's henchmen with his Dragonite while shielding a group of Shieldon. I decided to help him out, "Metagross come out." Prof Oak turned around and looked at me and smiled, Metagross and Dragonite made quick work of Hunter J's Henchmen and there pokemon. Prof Oak looked at me and said, "Follow me Harry, I'll explain the case to you on the road." I nodded and recalled Metagross then followed prof Oak with the group of Shieldon.

Prof Oak said to me, "I was visiting a colleague of mine, prof Rowan who is the regional professor of Sinnoh. This place is the home of Shieldon and we were planning to turn it into a preserve as Shieldon are very rare but now this Hunter J is after them. I contacted prof Rowan and told him about the situation and he told me to bring them to a nearby safe place, I am taking the group of Shieldon there."

I nodded, "I'll help you out then." Prof Oak nodded and we headed to the location specified by prof Rowen with the group of Shieldon, we had to change routes many a time due to Hunter J's henchmen who were scouting the area in search of Shieldon.

We were just near our destination when Hunter J came in front of us on top of her Salamence, "There's no escape for you all."

I walked forward, "Hunter J, I presume."

Hunter J grinned, "Looks like you know about me."

"Oh, I know you very well after all I have you to than for catching my Riolu." I replied smugly and released Charizard from its pokeball, "Come out Charizard, we have an old score to settle."

Hunter J seethed in anger, "So you are the boy who knocked out my men and took away the Riolu, you will pay for that. Salamence Hyper Beam."

"Charizard you too use Hyper Beam." I countered. The two Hyper Beams cancelled each other. "Prof Oak get going, I'll deal with her." I shouted toward prof Oak who nodded and took the group of Shieldon from another way but suddenly more vehicles came and surrounded us, Hunter J's henchmen came out and surrounded us with their pokemons.

"Now where will you run boy?" Hunter J said while grinning, she used a petrifying beam toward the Shieldon from the gun rapped on her hands but Charizard stopped the beam with Flamethrower.

I couldn't reveal my magic but luckily I was carrying all of my strong pokemons with me, "Well if you want to fight this badly then I am ready to entertain you. Metagross, Hedwig, Rayquaza, Rhyperior, Deoxys come out."

Prof Oak too released his Dragonite, "Dragonite, I need your assistance."

All of my pokemon and prof Oak Dragonite surrounded the two of us and the group of Shieldon, ready to face Hunter J and her henchmen. Hunter J looked around and released her Drapion. "You have got quite a collection of rare pokemon, I'll enjoy selling them."

I laughed, "Believe me J you can't even touch them, attack everyone." I shouted the last part.

All of our pokemon started battling against J and her men, our pokemon quickly overpowered the pokemon of J and her men. J looked around and shouted, "Retreat." But suddenly a large number of police vehicles surrounded the whole area, Officer Jenny and prof Rowen came out of one of the vehicles and other police persons surrounded the whole area. Seeing this J quickly jumped on her Salamence and tried to get away.

"Oh no you don't, Deoxys stop her." I shouted. Deoxys changed into his Speed Form and overtook Salamence and then used Psycho Boost on J's Salamence, the powerful psychic type attack hit Salamence and hunter J and both of them fell down to the ground, J was unconscious but her Salamence tried getting back up. Hedwig hit Salamence with a Moonblast knocking it out cold.

The police captured all of J's henchmen and J herself, officer Jenny came toward me. "Thanks for helping us in capturing hunter J, she has been a thorn for us for many years."

I nodded, "No problem officer Jenny, I was happy to help."

Prof Rowen and prof Oak came toward me, "Well done young man, I had heard about you from prof Oak and he was right. You are one of the best trainers in the world, thank you for keeping the Shieldon safe."

I smiled, "Thank you prof Rowen, J was on my hitlist anyway as she was after my Riolu. I should get going now, it was good to see you again prof Oak."

Prof Oak nodded, "You too Harry, good luck for the Sinnoh league." I nodded and left the group of Shieldon and the two professors behind.

XXXXXX

While travelling through Mt. Coronet my Magneton finally evolved into Magnezone during a battle with a passing by trainer named Alan. Since the Mt. Coronet was a Magnetic Field area it helped Magneton evolved into Magnezone, Alan Nosepass also evolved into Probopass.

When I reached Hearthome city I found that the Hearthome city gym was close as the gym leader was away on some urgent business, I asked nurse Joy on the whereabouts of the gym leader. "Hey nurse Joy, do you have any idea when the gym leader will return and reopen the gym?"

"No, Fantina left in a hurry due to some problem but my guess is she will be back in a couple of weeks. I would recommend going to Veilstone city gym if you want to have a gym battle, you can also take part in the Hearthome tournament." Nurse Joy replied.

"Hearthome tournament?" I asked.

Nurse Joy nodded, "Yes, you need to find a partner and register for a tag team battle tournament that will be starting from today."

I shrugged, "I don't have any partner."

"You can ask around, I am sure you can find a trainer to be your partner." Nurse Joy recommended.

I nodded, "I can but it would be fruitless, for a tag team battle you need to understand and compliment your partner strength and weakness. I can't work efficiently with a random trainer as my partner, I think I'll skip this tournament and be a spectator." Nurse Joy nodded and I left the pokemon centre.

The tournament lasted for three days, there were some good trainers in the tournament but a very few are efficient tag team partners. I also saw Paul in the tournament with a partner, Paul's partner was a young boy who was a rookie trainer and didn't have much experience. Paul never cared for his partner and tried to battle on his own as his partner's pokemon were always knocked out first. The team of Paul and his tag team partner somehow reached the finals but they lost the finals from a couple who made a very good tag team.

XXXXXX

I was on my way to Veilstone city when I heard about a Spiritomb creating havoc in a nearby village, I decided to investigate and if possible catch the Spiritomb. It was nearly night time when I reached near the village and I could see a few destroyed homes which was done by Spiritomb's Hyper Beam, I met an old lady and asked her about the Spiritomb.

The old lady sat down and told me the tale, "A long time ago Spiritomb came to this village and terrorized the inhabitants of the village for a long time, then one day an Aura Guardian came to our village and fought off the Spiritomb. He sent Spiritomb back inside its keystone and then locked Spiritomb in a shrine, the village was free of Spiritomb for many centuries but a few days ago a trainer destroyed the shrine and set Spirit free on the village."

I nodded, "Thanks for telling me mam, don't worry I'll be taking care of that Spiritomb." I said to her and left in search of Spiritomb.

I roamed around the whole village under the night sky in search of Spiritomb, after an hour I finally found it near the shrine the old lady was talking about. Spiritomb looked at me and was about to use Hyper Beam on me but I released my magical aura at full force, Spiritomb was pushed back and had a hard time to stand up. "You will stop terrorizing the people of this village, do you understand me." I asked loudly, Spiritomb quickly nodded as it felt the power of death that I had over it. "You need to let go your lust for revenge, if you lost get over it and train harder so that you don't lose next time. You have terrified this village for a long time but not anymore, you will come with me and be a part of my team and you will learn to follow my command and respect your teammates." Spiritomb nodded weakly, "Good, I'll keep an eye on you until you don't change your ways." I took out an empty pokeball and tossed at Spiritomb who got captured without any resistance, I took out my pokedex and scanned Spiritomb.

" **Spiritomb, the Forbidden Pokémon. As punishment for misdeeds 500 years ago, it was imprisoned in the fissure of an Odd Keystone. This is a Pokémon that was formed by 108 spirits. Its constant mischief and misdeeds resulted in it being bound to an Odd Keystone by a mysterious spell. This Spiritomb is a male.**

 **Abilities- Pressure, Infiltrator (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Confuse Ray, Pursuit, Shadow Sneak, Feint Attack, Curse, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Ominous Wind, Sucker Punch, Nasty Plot, Dark Pulse, Destiny Bond, Disable, Foul Play, Grudge, Imprison, Nightmare, Pain Split, Icy Wind, Shock Wave, Giga Impact, Hyper Beam."**

"He is strong but I need to curb all of his bad habits out of him and then only it can truly be a part of my team." I said while pocketing back my pokedex and left for the local pokemon centre to get some sleep.

XXXXXX

After reaching Veilstone city I headed straight for the Veilstone city gym, when I reached the gym I was told by a pokemon battle referee that the gym leader is out training and would come in a couple of hours so I waited for the gym leader in the gym. I was there for an hour when I saw another trainer enter the gym, it was Paul. Surprisingly the referee that told me to wait knew Paul, after they finished talking Paul too came and sat across me in wait for the gym leader.

"Hello Paul, are you from Veilstone city?" I asked him.

Paul nodded, "Yes, I am from this city."

I nodded, "Cool, by the way is this your first league?" Paul again nodded in reply.

"Is the trainer age limit in Sinnoh higher or what, because from what I can tell you are of same age as me." I asked Paul.

Paul looked away, "The age limit is same, I got my first pokemon at 13 but I didn't take part in any league until now." I nodded.

This time the silence was broken by Paul, "How did you know Cynthia? Are you from Sinnoh as well?"

I laughed, "So you didn't try to find anything about me."

Paul grunted, "I like to know my opponents from my own point of view."

I nodded, "Commendable but I always tend to take any advantage I could get on my opponents. To answer your question, I am not from Sinnoh because my home is in Kanto. You may have heard or visited 'The Marauder's Inc.'?" I asked and Paul nodded, "Well the head of 'The Marauders Inc.' Sirius Black is my godfather and he recently got engaged to Cynthia, that's how I know her."

There was again a silence for a long time before Paul again asked, "I have a strong Gallade and I was able to find a Galladite as I already had a Key Stone but I am not able to mega evolve my Gallade."

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

Paul replied, "I saw your battle with Cynthia, you were able to mega evolve your Charizard in that battle. I haven't met many trainers who know mega evolution so I wanted to ask if you know how I can mega evolve my Gallade."

I nodded, "Mega Evolution is still a new thing as it is very hard to find mega stones but to help you with mega evolution I need to know how much do you know about mega evolution and when and how you got your Gallade?"

Paul eyed me sceptically but answered, "I know that to mega evolve the trainer needs to hold a key stone and you need to find a mega stone for your fully evolved pokemon, with the two stones a fully evolved pokemon can mega evolve for the duration of battle and then change back once the battle ends."

I nodded, "I can see why you are not able to mega evolve but still tell me about your Gallade."

"I traded my Cacturne for a Gallade in International trade, it has been with me for a month."

I smiled, "There's the problem, you see what you said about mega evolution is right but what you missed is the most important thing and from what I know about you, you hate that thing."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

I replied, "You see, the most important thing about mega evolution is the bond between a trainer and the pokemon. I know that you don't believe in a bond but tell me will you ever trade or abandon your starter pokemon."

Paul stared at me angrily, "Never, it is one of my strongest pokemon."

I smiled, "There, you must have got a official Sinnoh starter and now you would have trained it to a very strong and fully evolved pokemon. You may agree or disagree but the truth is you have a bond with your first pokemon, when you train your pokemon you spend time with them you make them strong and that's how you make a bond with your pokemon. The bond may be of friendship or mutual respect which I think is your case, your Gallade has been with you for only a month but it has spent her time as Ralts and Kirlia with another trainer so it needs time to create a bond with you and then I am sure you can mega evolve your Gallade."

Paul was silent as he took in what I said, "How much time will it take?"

I shrugged, "It depends on the pokemon but if you want to achieve mega evolution quickly I would recommend you find a Aggronite for your Aggron."

"How did you know I had an Aggron?" Paul asked.

I smiled and replied, "I had caught an Aron in Hoenn who is now an Aggron and he can mega evolve as well, when you used your Lairon in your battle with Cynthia I could tell that your Lairon was very close to evolving. You had Aggron with you for much longer time so I would say if you can find a Aggronite you could mega evolve your Aggron without much problem but remember one thing, whenever a pokemon mega evolve for the first time you must have your strongest pokemons out to subdue it if necessary."

"Why?" Paul asked.

I replied sincerely, "Mega Evolution boost a pokemon power by many times and as a result when they mega evolve for the first time they get confused with the newly found power, it's possible that they may harm themselves or their trainer. Only those pokemon can control mega evolution in first try who have an extremely close bond with their trainer otherwise you must be ready to subdue and defeat it when the pokemon mega evolve for the first time."

Just then the gym leader Maylene entered with another man, they came toward us as the man greeted Paul. "Hello dear brother, you didn't come home and headed straight for the gym."

Paul grunted, "Hello Reggie, I was going to stay for a day after getting my badge."

Maylene replied, "You look confident Paul." She then looked at me, "You must be Harry Potter, since you came here first I'll battle you first." I nodded and we all headed for the battlefield.

The referee was already present in his position, ready to judge the battle. Paul and his brother Reggie waited on the side lines as both I and Maylene took the opposite sides of the field, referee started the official announcement for the battle. "This gym battle for the Cobble badge will be a three vs three pokemon battle between the Veilstone city gym leader Maylene and the challenger Harry Potter. Trainers select your first pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Meditite, come on out." Maylene sent out her first pokemon.

I too sent out my first pokemon for the battle, "Naganadel, you are up."

"That's an Ultra Beast from Alola isn't it?" Maylene asked and I nodded in reply, so she continued "That's very rare, I am seeing an Ultra Beast for the first time. No matter let's start the battle."

Naganadel started the match up by attacking Meditite with Acid, Meditite used Detect to dodge the Acid wave and then attacked back Naganadel with Psyshock which hit her dead on. Naganadel was quick to recover and then hit back Meditite with Aerial Ace, Meditite was sent back flying as the Aerial Ace hit it but Naganadel wasn't done yet. Naganadel followed up Aerial Ace with Air Slash, Meditite was just getting back up when it was hit with Air Slash. Meditite still had strength left in it and got back up to hit Naganadel with Psychic, Naganadel was pushed back as the Psychic attack hit her but it replied by hitting back Meditite with a combination of Aerial Ace and Shadow Claw. The combination attack of Naganadel hit Meditite and it fell down to the ground unconscious and didn't get back up.

"Meditite is unable to battle, gym leader send out your next pokemon." Referee announced as Maylene recalled her Meditite to its pokeball.

"Machoke, you are up next." Maylene sent out her second pokemon.

Machoke quickly jumped at Naganadel and hit her with a Dual Chop which sent Naganadel smashing onto the ground but Naganadel quickly recovered and hit Machoke with Air Slash which threw it back. Machoke was quick to get back up and attack Naganadel with Ice Punch but Naganadel was able to get out of its way and then hit Machoke with Acrobatics, Naganadel quickly followed up the Acrobatics with a Dragon Pulse. The Dragon Pulse hit Machoke and it cried out in pain, Machoke slowly stood back up while panting heavily and used Focus Blast. Naganadel took the Focus Blast head on and then hit Machoke with a Sky Attack, the powerful flying type attack hit Machoke it fell down to the ground, knocked out unconscious.

"Machoke is unable to battle, gym leader send out your last pokemon." Referee announced as Maylene recalled her Machoke to its pokeball.

"Lucario, it's all up to you now." With that Maylene sent out her last pokemon.

Naganadel attacked Lucario with Air Slash but Lucario was able to dodge the flying type attack with Extreme Speed and then hit Naganadel with Bone Rush which threw her back. Naganadel slowly got back up and used Dragon Pulse and in reply Lucario used his own Dragon Pulse, the two attacks collided and cancelled out each other as they were equally powerful. Naganadel quickly hit Lucario with a Fire Blast which sent Lucario reeling back, Lucario dashed at Naganadel with Extreme Speed and hit her with two Ice Punch from both hands back to back. Naganadel fell down to the ground knocked out unconscious.

"Naganadel is unable to battle, challenger send out your next pokemon." Referee announced and I returned Naganadel to her pokeball.

"Torkoal, you are up." I sent out my second pokemon.

Lucario started up the battle by attacking Torkoal with Stone Edge and in reply to Lucario's attack Torkoal used his own Stone Edge, the two stone Edge collided and cancelled out in an explosion. Lucario quickly used Extreme Speed to rush at Torkoal and use Bone Rush but luckily Torkoal was able to withdraw inside his hard shell in time, The Bone Rush hit Torkoal's shell without hurting it but Lucario was now in danger zone.

Just when Lucario hit Torkoal's shell with Bone Rush I shouted out, "Torkoal use Eruption."

"Get out from there Lucario." Maylene shouted in desperation but it was a futile attempt.

Lucario tried to get away but it was already too late as Torkoal used Eruption and Lucario was caught in it, Lucario cried out in pain and agony as flames erupted from above Tokoal's shell and bath Lucario with it. Lucario made some distance between itself and Torkoal and fell down on his knees, Lucario was panting heavily and was just barely conscious.

"End this Torkoal, use Overheat." I said to Torkoal, Torkoal hit the extremely tired and hurt Lucario with Overheat and Lucario fell down unconscious.

"Lucario is unable to battle, the winner of this gym battle is the challenger Harry Potter." Referee announced my win.

I recalled and Maylene recalled her Lucario and came near me, "Here the Cobble Badge, proof of your win in Veilstone city." I accepted my third Sinnoh gym badge, Maylene continued "Your pokemon are quite strong, you completely overpowered me."

I smiled, "Thanks Maylene."

Maylene turned toward Paul, "I don't think my pokemon will be ready to battle today Paul, you can have your battle tomorrow." Paul gave a stiff nod and left the gym.

Reggie looked at the departing figure of Paul and said, "He still hasn't learned to lighten up a bit." I decided not to interfere in their family matter and left the gym with Reggie and Maylene.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Paul in my story will be as hard as he was in anime but he will slowly change for the better._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny, ME – Mega Evolution mastered)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F ME, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M ME, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M ME, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M ME, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M ME, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M ME, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M ME, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Tyranitar M, Donphan F, Salamence M, Gardevoir S F ME, Swampert M ME, Sceptile M ME, Flygon F, Aggron M ME, Metagross S F ME, Blaziken F ME, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Altaria F, Absol M ME, Lombre M, Ivysaur F, Froslass F, Magnezone, Rapidash S F, Eevee M, Skorupi M, Naganadel F, Rufflet F, Honedge S M._

 _Monferno M, Roselia F, Amaura F, Riolu F, Rockruff M, Bronzor, Hippopotas M, Spiritomb M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F, Rayquaza S M ME, Celebi F, Deoxys._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M, Absol F, Eevee F._


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Nurse Joy returned mine and Maylene's pokemon after checking up, it was nearly night time. I was changing my current team when I felt something different in the air, I looked at Maylene and Reggie who too looked concerned, "Did you feel it as well?"

They nodded as Reggie said, "I have a feeling that something is wrong." We looked outside the window and found a bright blue light going up to the sky from a nearby area. "That's coming from the meteorite field, we have to check it out."

I nodded, "Let's go then." Me, Reggie and Maylene headed toward the Meteorite field which was one of the tourist point of Veilstone city. We were on our way there when electricity in the whole city went down, "Someone planned this."

"Maybe they are planning to steal the Meteorites, that's why they took out all the electrical system in the city which also would have taken down the security in the Meteorite field." We heard and turned around to see Paul.

When we reached near the Meteorite field we saw a number of helicopters hovering over the meteor field pulling the meteorites with a hook. I released my pokemon to stop the Meteorites thieves, "Charizard, Dragonite, Salamence, Aerodactyl stop these thieves."

My pokemons quickly destroyed the hook connected to the Meteors, the leader of the group shouted, "We are discovered, team Galactic quickly retreat."

"So, they are Team galactic, stop those helicopters." I shouted to my pokemons who quickly sped up toward the helicopters and started destroying before it could get away, but unfortunately the helicopter with the leader got away. The destroyed helicopters crashed down and the police quickly surrounded the area, officer Jenny caught all the Team Galactic members from the four helicopters and came toward us.

"Thank you for stopping them from taking those meteorites." Officer Jenny said to me.

"No problem officer Jenny, they all belong to Team Galactic and I was happy to help." I replied.

Paul said, "I haven't heard of any Team Galactic before."

Maylene nodded, "Yeah, I am a gym leader and even I haven't heard anything about them."

Officer Jenny replied, "They are new but they have got some deep pocket, they were always able to get away without leaving any mark that's why no one knew about it. By the way how did you know about Team Galactic?" Officer Jenny asked the last part to me.

I replied, "The Sinnoh champion Cynthia told me about them as she suspected that Team Galactic was involved in the theft of Adamant Orb from Eterna city."

Officer Jenny nodded, "We'll try to make the ones we have caught talk, maybe then we would get something new about this Team Galactic." With that she left.

"Good work you all, now return." I recalled Charizard, Dragonite, Salamence and Aerodactyl to their pokeballs.

Maylene commented, "These were some quite strong pokemon you got there, if you had used anyone of them in our gym battle I would have a very hard time to defeat them."

Paul said to me, "You have many strong pokemons, I have a lot to catch up to."

I laughed, "Focus on your strength Paul don't try to compete with me. I have travelled across three regions to collect my pokemons, you can't get as many as I have this quickly so you should train your current pokemon to be able to compete with anyone."

Reggie nodded, "Harry is right Paul, by the way Harry have we met before?"

"I don't think so, why do you ask?" I asked him.

"I feel like I have seen you somewhere before but I can't remember where." Reggie replied.

"Harry is from Kanto, maybe you saw him two years ago in Kanto." Maylene suggested.

Reggie eyes lit up, "That's it I remember now, I saw you in TV when you battled a Rayquaza with your Charizard in that year Kanto league final and nearly won as well."

Paul looked at me so fast that I though he broke his neck, "A Rayquaza?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that Rayquaza prevented me from winning the Indigo league but it made me determine to catch a Rayquaza of my own."

Maylene asked, "So did you catch one?"

I grinned, "Yup, I caught a shiny Rayquaza and it can mega evolve as well." The three of them stared at me in shock and I left them there and headed for the Pokemon Centre.

XXXXXX

Without returning to Hearthome city I decided to head for Pastoria city for my fourth Sinnoh badge and then go back to Hearthome. I took my time to reach Pastoria city as I spent a lot of time training my young pokemons, during a night training session Amaura evolved into Aurorus. Honedge too evolved into Doublade during a battle with a random trainer, Rufflet and Skorupi were also close to evolving, Rockruff top revealed that he wanted to evolve into Midnight Form Lycanroc. I was also able to improve Spiritomb's attitude and behaviour, he tried to create havoc whenever I was not around him but my other pokemon promptly put him down hard. I also helped Latias and Altaria master their mega evolutions, I decided to wait a bit more to train Salamence and Tyranitar in mega evolution.

I was on my way to Pastoria city when I got a call from Cynthia, "Hey Cynthia, what's up?" I greeted her.

"Hey Harry, I called you to ask something." Cynthia replied.

I shrugged and said, "Sure, what do you want to ask?"

"I heard you stopped Team Galactic from stealing from Veilstone city, that was some good work by the way. From the Team Galactic grunts that were caught we used psychics to find out that the team leader for that mission was named Saturn and they were there for turning a strange cube they took from Solaceon Ruins into the Spear Key in the presence of the Meteorites and he was successful in his mission."

My eyes widened, "Spear Key huh, if I am not wrong isn't that the key which could find and open Spear Pillar which is the gateway to Arceus's Hall of Origin."

Cynthia nodded, "Yes and according to the legends Dialga, Palkia and Giratina were created there, I wanted to know if you have seen the Spear Key."

I shook my head in negative, "No, if I had seen it I would have made sure to get it back in one way or another but I recalled seeing the leader of the group was holding a thin suitcase, maybe that Suitcase contained the Spear Key. Team Galactic now has Adamant Orb and the Spear Key that means their next target is most probably Lustrous Orb."

Cynthia nodded, "I was thinking the same thing, not many know the location of Lustrous Orb right now but I need to tighten the security around it, can you tell me anything else about them from your observation?"

I thought for a bit and replied, "They are efficient that's for sure and I think they have been planning everything and setting up everything for many years now, I think that the boss of Team Galactic has some deep pockets. It isn't easy to shut down power in a whole city that easily you need some exceptional equipment's and people for it, there helicopter was also much faster than the normal helicopters. All in all, I would say that whoever the boss is very rich and very smart which is the deadliest combination you can have in an opponent."

Cynthia nodded, "That may help us is pinning down their boss, I'll call you later if I find anything and you too do the same."

I nodded, "I am near Pastoria city, once I get the gym badge there I'll come to Celestic town. Goodbye Cynthia, I'll see you in Celestic town in a few days."

Cynthia nodded, "See you then." With that she disconnected the call.

XXXXXX

When I reached Pastoria city I found the Pastoria city gym closed, after asking around I came to know that a Croagunk festival was being celebrated in the city and the gym leader Crasher Wake was busy in the festival in Pastoria Great Marsh. I decided to spent the rest of the day in the local pokemon centre by taking a long-needed break, the next morning I headed straight for the Pastoria City gym.

When I entered the gym, I saw a man without a shirt and with a weird mask on his face, I decided to approached him as he was most probably the gym leader. "Hello, I am Harry Potter and I am here for a gym battle."

Th man with the weird mask grinned and started singing.

"The ring is my roiling sea.

The towering waves shaped me.

Crash! Crash! Crasher Wake!

Crash! Crash! Crasher Wake!

I'm the tidal wave of power to wash you away!

Put out the fire, Crasher Wake!

Run from electricity, Crasher Wake!

Ah, ah, aaaah!

The ring is my sea. "

"Hello young challenger, welcome to Pastoria city gym and as you can already guess I am the Pastoria city gym leader Crasher Wake."

I stared at him, "That was one weird intro."

Crasher Wake grinned, "Well then young man, let's head on to the battlefield for our battle."

I nodded and followed Crasher Wake inside the gym, Crasher called another man who took the position of referee and we two stood on the opposite side of the water battlefield. Referee started the official announcement for the gym battle, "This Pastoria city gym battle for the Fin Badge will be a three vs three pokemon battle between the gym leader Crasher Wake and the challenger Harry Potter. The battle will end when any one trainer loses all three of his pokemon, trainers take out your first pokemon."

"Gyarados, on to the water." Crasher sent out his first pokemon.

"Electivire, you are up." I too released my first pokemon.

"Electivire vs Gyarados, let the battle begin." Referee started the battle with that.

Gyarados was readying a Hyper Beam to attack Electivire but Electivire quickly used Ion Deluge which converted all normal type attacks to electric types, Gyarados hit Electivire with Hyper Beam but due to Ion Deluge it changed to electric type and hit Electivire who was unaffected by the electric type Hyper Beam.

"So, your Electivire has the ability Motor Drive huh. No problem we'll deal with it, Gyarados use Outrage." Crasher commanded his Gyarados.

"Electivire you use Protect." I replied back, Electivire quickly raised a Protect Barrier and took the Outrage head on. The Outrage hit the Protect Barrier and faded out, "Now Electivire, use Thunder." I shouted out and Electivire hit Gyarados with a powerful Thunder, Gyarados was hit with the powerful electric type attack but was still up and ready to battle.

Gyarados hit Electivire with Dragon Rage which pushed her back but she quickly got back up and hit back Gyarados with a Hyper Beam of her own, Ion Deluge was still in effect as the Hyper Beam changed from normal to electric type and hit Gyarados dead on. Gyarados couldn't dodge the attack and the powerful attack was too much for it, Gyarados fell down onto the water knocked out unconscious.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, gym leader send out your next pokemon and resume the battle." Referee announced.

Crasher recalled back Gyarados to its pokeball and sent out his next pokemon, "Quagsire, in to the water."

I decided to return Electivire, "Return Electivire, I may need you later on." I then sent out my next pokemon, "Roselia, you are up."

Quagsire started the matchup by attacking Roselia with an Ice Beam and in reply to Quagsire's attack Roselia used Sludge Bomb to counter the Ice Beam, the two ice and poison type collided in the middle of the water pool and cancelled out each other with an explosion. Roselia quickly attacked Quagsire with Magical Leaf which hit Quagsire dead on and threw it back, Quagsire quickly got back up and attacked back Roselia with a shuddering Blizzard. Roselia shuddered as the poweful ice type attack hit her but before she could compose herself Quagsire hit it again and this time with an Ice Beam.

Roselia slowly got back up and suddenly her body was enveloped in the white light of evolution, as the light died down in place of Roselia there was now a Roserade. I congratulated her, "Congrats Roserade, you finally evolved." Roserade nodded happily and then turned back to Quagsire and hit it with Magical Leaf. Quagsire groggily got back up and attacked back Roselia with an Ice Beam, Roserade was able to get out of the way of Ice Beam and then she attacked back Quagsire with Seed Bomb which hit it dead on.

"Finish it Roserade, use Leaf Storm." I commanded and Roserade without wasting a moment hit the already panting Quagsire with Leaf Storm, as the Leaf Storm died down Quagsire was found floating on the water knocked out unconscious.

"Quagsire is unable to battle, gym leader send out your last pokemon and resume the battle." Referee announced.

Crasher recalled back Quagsire to its pokeball and sent out his next pokemon, "Floatzel, in to the water."

I decided to let Roserade continue in the battle, Roserade started the matchup by attacking Floatzel with Poison Sting which was much stronger due to Roserade's ability Technician. Floatzel let the Poison Sting came at him and then used its flotation Sac to defend itself from the Poison Sting, Floatzel then dashed at Roserade and hit her with an Ice Punch which sent Roserade flying. Roserade was still in the air when Floatzel used an Ice Beam at her but luckily Roserade was able to manoeuvre herself out of the way of Ice Beam and when she landed down she hit Floatzel with Leaf Storm. Floatzel groggily got back up but Roserade was quick enough to drain Floatzel's energy with Giga Drain, Floatzel fell down on its knees but was able to hit back Roserade with Blizzard.

"Roserade finish this, give it your all use Solar Beam." I shouted.

Crasher too shouted back, "You too Floatzel, use the last drop of your strength and use Giga Impact."

Roserade fired a Solar Beam at Floatzel but Floatzel dashed at Roserade with Giga Impact cutting right through the Solar Beam, Floatzel collided with Roserade resulting in an explosion. As the smoke cleared out both Roserade and Floatzel were found lying down knocked out unconscious with swirl on their eyes.

"Both Roserade and Floatzel are unable to battle, since challenger still has two pokemons left the winner of this gym battle is the challenger Harry Potter." Referee announced me the winner.

I recalled Roserade as Crasher too recalled his Floatzel, "Battles that end with both sides enjoying the experience without caring about the winner or loser... That's what I strive for. One of these days, I hope to battle everyone in the world... Isn't that right, Harry?!"

I shrugged, "Sure, I would love to battle the strongest trainers in the world."

Crasher nodded, "Well here is your Fin Badge, proof of your victory in Pastoria city gym."

I nodded and took my fourth Sinnoh badge and put it in my badge case, "Thanks for the battle Crasher." Crasher nodded and I left the gym.

XXXXXX

When I reached Ce lestic town I headed straight for the researcher facility where Cynthia was staying presently and the Lustrous Orb was kept there as well, I met Cynthia on the entrance of the research facility. "How did you know I was here?" I asked Cynthia.

Cynthia smiled and replied, "We are monitoring everyone entering or leaving Celestic town, come I'll show you around and you can meet my grandmother as well." I nodded and followed Cynthia.

Cynthia showed me around the research centre, "This research centre is a historic site for Celestic town, it was one of the first research centre in Sinnoh region. A decade ago this research centre was shut down as there were no researchers available and no one was ready to invest in this research centre but a few years ago a businessman named Cyrus helped to build it up again and my grandmother decided to manage this research centre."

Cynthia was taking me to her grandmother when we were stopped by a man leaving Cynthia's grandmother office, "Oh hello Cynthia I was just leaving, I was talking with your grandmother about the security of the Lustrous Orb."

"Don't worry Cyrus, I am not letting anyone take it." Cynthia said with determination.

"Good, and who might this young man be?" Cyrus asked looking at me.

"Oh, this is Harry Potter." Cynthia introduced me to Cyrus. Cynthia looked at me and said, "Harry this is the financial backer of this research centre Cyrus."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Mr Cyrus." I said while forwarding my hands.

Cyrus shook my hands, "You as well Harry Potter, I'll see you later Cynthia." With that he left, for some reason I had a bad feeling about this Cyrus person because somehow, he reminded me too much of Lucius Malfoy.

"Cynthia, how well do you know Cyrus?" I asked.

Cynthia looked at me strangely, "I know he is a businessman and I met him through my grandmother but not anything else, why do you ask?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I have got a feeling that this man is much more than he seems to be."

Cynthia eyed me but then said, "I don't know him that well so I can't say you are right or wrong, come let's go meet my grandmother." I nodded and entered inside the office after Cynthia.

I found a old woman reading a magazine, she looked at us as Cynthia introduced me to her, "Hey Grandma, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my grandmother prof Caroline."

Prof Caroline nodded, "Hello Harry, it's good to finally meet you."

I replied back, "You too, prof Caroline."

Me and Cynthia sat down on a nearby sofa, "You know I heard about you even before Cynthia told me about you as Sirius's godson." Prof Caroline said looking at me.

I couldn't help myself and asked, "How?"

Prof Caroline smiled and replied, "In my young days I too was a pokemon trainer and I started my journey from Kanto as I wanted to have an adventure, in my travel around Kanto I met many trainers but two of them became my eternal rivals and friends. Can you guess, who they were?" I shook my head in no, so she continued, "They were Samuel Oak and Agatha, we three fought every time to see who is the best and when Samuel and I started our path as pokemon researcher we still were rivals. I heard about you from Samuel when he mentioned a strong young trainer when you started your journey, Agatha too mentioned about your Kanto league battles."

Cynthia smiled, "Harry is strong that's for sure, he tied with my Garchomp with his Charizard."

Prof Caroline nodded, "Then you have a good chance to win this year but you never know when someone stronger than you come into the play."

I smiled and replied, "I don't fear losing as it shows that I have to get much more stronger."

XXXXXX

I decided to stay in Celestic town for a week after I called Hearthome city pokemon centre and found out that the gym leader will return in a week, it was the last day of my stay in Celestic town when Team Galactic decided to steal Lustrous Orb. It was the night time when me, Cynthia and prof Caroline were having a discussion Cyrus with when we were interrupted by a big explosion outside the lab. All of us headed out and found the ruins around the research centre destroyed and all the police officials sleeping while Team Galactic has rounded up the whole research centre.

Saturn was also there with his Toxicroak, "Hello there, sorry for the intrusion but team Galactic will be taking the Lustrous Orb."

Cynthia shouted, "You won't be taking anything from here, Garchomp battle dance." Cynthia released her Garchomp and a group of Crobat's and Saturn's Toxicroak surrounded it, Saturn also released his Bronzor to add on to the group of pokemon ganging on Garchomp. Garchomp was still strong enough to battle the whole group but Cynthia released another pokemon to help out her Garchomp, "Lucario battle dance."

I let Cynthia deal with Saturn and his grunts and turned to prof Caroline, "I have a bad thing about the whole setup, we should check inside and make sure the Lustrous Orb is safe."

Prof Caroline nodded but Cyrus interjected, "I'll go with prof Caroline and check inside, I don't think Team Galactic can breach inside. You should help out Cynthia outside here and stop them from entering inside."

I was about to interject but prof Caroline stopped me, "Yes Harry Cyrus is right, you must stay here and stop anyone from entering inside."

I nodded, "Ok, Charizard come out." I released Charizard and instructed him to help out Cynthia's Garchomp and Lucario while Cyrus and prof Caroline went inside the research centre.

With the combined effort of Garchomp, Lucario and Charizard the Team Galactic pokemon were slowly defeated but suddenly more team galactic men surrounded us and they too released all of their pokemon. It took a lot of effort to stop them from entering the pokemon centre, we were nearly done with knocking out all of the pokemons when we heard an explosion inside the research centre and a helicopter from behind the centre. Saturn shouted out loudly, "Retreat, our mission is complete."

I shouted, "Stop them Charizard." But Saturn threw a big sphere which exploded and threw bright light at us which momentarily blinded of us, team Galactic used our blindness to get away. When our vision returned we found Team Galactic already gone, Cynthia ran inside the research centre after recalling Garchomp and Lucario to their pokeball and I too did the same. When we reached inside we found Cyrus and prof Caroline lying down on the ground unconscious and the Lustrous Orb was missing.

I took a water bottle kept nearby and sparked it on the face of Cyrus and prof Caroline, both of them got up in a surprise. "Grandma, what happened?" Cynthia asked.

Prof Caroline answered, "When we came here we found the guard still there but they suddenly hit me on my head and knocked me out."

Cyrus added, "Yes, they did the same with me. They were most probably Team Galactic member in the guise of police."

Prof Caroline nodded, "Lustrous Orb is gone and if what you said is true then Team Galactic also has the Spear Key, I don't know what havoc they were planning to do."

For some reason I had a suspicion on Cyrus so I sent a silent probe of Legilimency at Cyrus but surprisingly I found a psychic block which was most probably by the device recently discovered by Silph Co., I could have broken through it but that would have alerted Cyrus so I stopped. Cynthia stood up, "I will alert the police, we will have to search the whole Sinnoh and stop Team Galactic before they succeed in their plan whatever it maybe."

The next morning, I met Cynthia in the pokemon centre when I was about to leave for Hearthome city, "Hey Cynthia."

Cynthia greeted me back, "Hello Harry, headed for Hearthome city."

I nodded, "Yes, I called Hearthome city pokemon centre and nurse Joy said that the gym leader has returned. I will be getting my fifth Sinnoh gym badge soon."

Cynthia nodded, "Well then good luck, and remember if you find anything tram Galactic contact me immediately."

I nodded, "I will do that but Cynthia I would recommend that you monitor Cyrus, his obsession with the Lustrous seemed a little disturbing to me. I also tried to read his mind but he had the new psychic blocker developed by Silph Co."

Cynthia nodded, "It'll be hard but I'll try to look a bit more into him."

I nodded, "I'll see you later on then." Cynthia nodded and I left the Celestic town pokemon centre.

XXXXXX

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny, ME – Mega Evolution mastered)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F ME, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M ME, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M ME, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M ME, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M ME, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M ME, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M ME, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Tyranitar M, Donphan F, Salamence M, Gardevoir S F ME, Swampert M ME, Sceptile M ME, Flygon F, Aggron M ME, Metagross S F ME, Blaziken F ME, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Altaria F ME, Absol M ME, Lombre M, Ivysaur F, Froslass F, Magnezone, Rapidash S F, Eevee M, Skorupi M, Naganadel F, Rufflet F, Doublade S M._

 _Monferno M, Roserade F, Aurorous F, Riolu F, Rockruff M, Bronzor, Hippopotas M, Spiritomb M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F ME, Rayquaza S M ME, Celebi F, Deoxys._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M, Absol F, Eevee F._


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

It took me two days to reach Hearthome city, I went straight for the gym after entering Hearthome city. When I entered the gym, I found the gym leader Fantina already engaged in a battle with none other than Paul. I was waiting in the side stands for Paul to finish his battle with Fantina when I met another guy named Barry, "Hey there, I am Barry."

I nodded, "I am Harry Potter."

"Oh cool, our first names rhymes. Barry Harry awesome, by the way I am here to watch my rival battle with Fantina." Barry said to me.

"Your rival?" I asked.

"Paul, he is my rival." Barry replied while looking at the battle.

I nodded, "I see, well good luck then."

But Barry continued, "I saw him battle at the Hearthome city tag team contest and he was so strong, from that day I have made him my rival."

I replied nonchalantly, "Good for you?"

Barry said while looking at me, "I am sure even you can't defeat him."

I laughed, "Don't worry Barry, I have already defeated him." Just then Paul defeated Fantina and won the gym badge. Before Barry could say anything, I left him and headed to challenge Fantina.

I met Paul in between, "Hello Paul, that was a good battle." Paul just nodded and left.

I walked towards Fantina, "Hello Fantina, I am here to challenge you to a gym badge."

Fantina nodded, "Huh another challenger, looks like I'll not be getting any rest today. Well Harry get ready for battle then."

I nodded and took my position in the battlefield opposite to Fantina, I also saw Paul in the stands with Barry watching our battle. The referee started the official announcement for the battle, "This gym battle for the Relic Badge will be a three on three battle between the Hearthome city gym leader Fantina and the challenger Harry Potter. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute in the middle of the battle, trainers send out your first pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Mismagius, battle position." Fantina sent out her first pokemon.

I nodded and sent out my first pokemon, "Dusknoir, you are up."

Mismagius started up with the battle with Dark Pulse and in reply Dusknoir countered Mismagius's Dark Pulse with his own Dark Pulse, the Dark Pulse collided and cancelled out each other. Dusknoir quickly hit Mismagius with Foresight and then followed it up with Mean Look which hit and affected Mismagius due to Foresight.

"Good work Dusknoir now return, Absol you are up." I returned Dusknoir and sent out my next pokemon which was Absol. Mismagius quickly attacked Absol with Magical Leaf, Absol was helpless as the Magical Leaf hit him.

"Absol use Perish Song." I shouted and Absol used Perish Song on Mismagius which was successful due to Dusknoir's Foresight.

Fantina's eyes widened, "Oh, so this was your plan from the get going. No matter I won't go down that easily, Mismagius use Dazzling Gleam."

Mismagius used Dazzling Gleam but Absol was quick enough to close his eyes before the fairy type attack could hit him, I had a feeling that Fantina may command Mismagius to use Destiny Bond so I ordered Absol to use Taunt. Absol successfully used Taunt which effected Mismagius and made it unable to use any status effecting moves, Fantina cursed and ordered Mismagius to use Mystical Fire. Absol cancelled the Mystical Fire by using Double Team and then used Razor Wind from all of his copies, due to the Foresight used by Dusknoir the multiple Razor Wind hit Mismagius as it fell down to the ground.

Mismagius slowly got back up into the air as Fantina shouted, "Mismagius, use Giga Impact." Mismagius nodded and charged at Absol with Giga Impact.

I waited for Mismagius to come closer to Absol, "Absol dodge it, use Detect." Absol nodded and stepped aside at the last moment by using Detect and predicting Mismagius incoming direction, Absol dodged the Giga Impact and Mismagius fell down knocked out unconscious as the Perish Song finally took effect.

"Mismagius is unable to battle, gym leader Fantina choose your next pokemon." Referee announced.

Fantina nodded and recalled Mismagius and sent out her next pokemon, "Drifblim, battle position."

I decided to recall Absol and send in another one of my pokemon, "Come back Absol, Weavile you are up."

Drifblim started the battle by attacking Weavile with Will O Wisp but Weavile was ready and used Double Team to be safe from Will O Wisp and then hit Drifblim with Dark Pulse. Drifblim was too slow to dodge the Dark Pulse and the effective dark type attack hit it dead on, Drifblim got back up and attacked back Weavile with Shock Wave. The Shock Wave hit Weavile and he was momentarily paralyzed by the Shock Wave, Weavile was trying to power out his way through his paralyzed state but Drifblim wasn't going to let a golden chance like this go and hit Weavile with Thunder.

Weavile gritted his teeth to stop himself from shouting out in pain, Weavile was panting heavily but he wasn't done yet. Weavile stood back up and attacked Drifblim with Icicle Crash, a big ice Shard fell down on top of Drifblim as it smashed into the ground. Before Drifblim could even get back up Weavile hit it again and this time with Blizzard, the powerful ice type attack hit Drifblim and left it stuttering. Drifblim tried to attack back Weavile with Gyro Ball but Weavile was fast enough to dodge the Gyro Ball and hit back Drifblim with an Ice Beam.

Drifblim was down and I thought it was done for but it somehow got back up again, "Your Drifblim is resilient, I'll give you that Fantina but it's over now. Weavile it's time to finish this up, use Night Slash."

Fantina replied, "Yes you are right, it's time to finish this up, Drifblim Explosion."

My eyes widened and I shouted, "What? No, Weavile get back." But it was already too late as Weavile hit Drifblim with a Night Slash and at the same time Drifblim used Explosion, both Drifblim and Weavile were caught in the explosion and when the smoke from explosion cleared both Drifblim and Weavile were found knocked out unconscious.

"Both Drifblim and Weavile are unable to battle, trainers select your next pokemon and resume the battle." Referee announced as Fantina recalled her Drifblim and I too recalled my Weavile back to his pokeball.

Fantina looked at me, "You are a strong trainer Harry Potter, much stronger than the average trainers that I battle most of the time. I think it's time I finally give you a challenge, Gengar Battle position."

I looked at Gengar and noticed its Mega Stone which was nearly hidden in its shadows, I could have used the same statergy I did with Mismagius but I decided to take on Fantina's Gengar head on. "Absol, you are up."

Absol started the matchup between himself and Gengar by attacking Gengar with a combination of Feint Attack and Aerial Ace, Gengar was blown back as Absol hit it but it was able to compose itself quickly and used Focus Blast. The Focus Blast hit Absol dead on and he was thrown back, Absol was quick to get back up and then he used Future Sight. Gengar attacked Absol with multiple Sludge Bombs but in reply Absol countered all the Sludge Bombs with his Psycho Cut, Absol then quickly dashed at Gengar and hit it with Night Slash. Gengar floated ack up from the ground and hit back Absol with Dazzling Gleam, Absol was caught by surprise as the powerful fairy type attack hit him. Gengar was not in the mood to let Absol any time to recover and as a result it charged at Absol with Focus Punch but luckily for Absol the Future Sight came up and hit Gengar stooping it in midway.

Gengar got back up as Fantina said, "Gengar my dear, I think it's time to reveal our true strength. Mega Evolve Gengar." With that Fantina mega evolved her Gengar into Mega Gengar.

I smiled and said to Absol, "Well Absol why should we back down, it's time to go all out Absol Mega Evolve." I too mega evolved my Absol to Mega Absol in answer to Mega Gengar.

Mega Gengar started the battle with Will O Wisp but Mega Absol just stood there without trying to dodge the attack, the Will O Wisp hit Absol but it was reflected back and hit Mega Gengar making it burned. "What?" Fantina asked in shock.

I smiled and decided to explain it to her, "Absol ability changes to Magic Bounce when he mega evolves."

"Uhh damn it, Gengar use Focus Punch." Fantina shouted.

"Absol you know what to do." I said to Mega Absol who nodded and waited for Mega Gengar to come close, just as Mega Gengar reached near him Mega Absol used Detect to dodge the Focus Punch and hit Dark Pulse. Mega Absol then again used Future Sight but Mega Gengar was able to get back up and hit back Mega Absol with another Focus Blast. Mega Gengar quickly followed by dashing at Mega Absol with Focus Punch again but Mega Absol was able to get back up in time and dodge the Focus Punch again by Detect and this time hit Mega Gengar with Dark Pulse again.

"Gengar, get back up and use Hyper Beam." Fantina shouted and Mega Gengar tried to use Hyper Beam but just at that moment the Future Sight came up and hit Mega Gengar dead on knocking it out cold and unconscious.

"Gengar is unable to battle, as the challenger Harry Potter still has two pokemon in the state to battle the winner of this gym battle is Harry Potter." Referee announced me as the winner.

I recalled Absol who has turned back to his original state and Fantina too recalled her fallen Gengar, Fantina came forward and handed me the Relic Battle. "You are an amazing trainer Harry Potter, I wish you luck for the future."

I put my fifth Sinnoh badge back into my badge case, "Thank you Fantina," With that I left the Hearthome city gym.

I exited the gym to head for the pokemon centre when Paul and Barry joined me, Barry shouted at me. "Hey, from now on you are also my rival."

Paul groaned and I just shrugged and replied, "As you wish."

Paul looked at me, "I never thought that status can be this effective in a battle."

I smiled and said, "It's true that most of the Status moves can be overpowered or you can counter it in some way but if you use it carefully it can be devastating for your opponent, not many focus on status move now a days as they are looking for power but status moves can still be very effective. You'll see that most of the ghost type trainers prefer status moves very much just like in your battle she put your pokemon in sleep with Hypnosis or use of Destiny Bond." Paul nodded and we headed for the pokemon centre, Barry tried to involve us in wayward talks but both me and Paul ignored him.

XXXXXX

I reached Canalave city a few days after leaving Hearthome city for my next gym badge but nurse Joy told me that the gym leader is on a fossil hunt and will be returning in a couple of days. I decided to wait in Canclave city for the gym leader and battle for my sixth Sinnoh badge, I was training my pokemon in a clearing when I sensed a strong pokemon passing nearby me. I looked around but it was already gone, suddenly the local officer Jenny came to halt in front of me in her bike.

"Have you seen a Darkrai nearby? It came this way." Officer Jenny asked.

Now I was interested, "A Darkrai, so that's what I sensed. I haven't seen the Darkrai officer Jenny but I sensed it nearby a few moments ago before you arrived. What's the matter anyway? Why would Darkrai be here?"

Officer Jenny sighed and answered, "It has been a few years since Darkrai and Cresselia come to Canalave city every year around this time for a day, but this year Darkrai is here early and it's putting people all over the city in sleep and giving them bad dreams. I am trying to fend it off until Cresselia arrives, it will most probably be on its way here and it can stop Darkrai as is the norm."

I nodded, "Maybe not, I'll love to catch a Darkrai of my own." I recalled all of my pokemon except Hedwig, "Come on girl, we need to search for a Darkrai." Hedwig nodded and flew up in search of Darkrai and I followed with officer Jenny. It was nearly night time when Hedwig found Darkrai who was about to use its signature move Dark Void on an asleep Snorlax. "Hedwig interrupt it, use Aura Sphere." Hedwig nodded and quickly countered the Dark Void with an Aura Sphere, the two attacks collided and cancelled out each other.

Darkrai turned toward us and glared at Hedwig and attacked her with Thunderbolt, Hedwig quickly used Extreme Speed to dodge the electric type attack and then hit Darkrai with a combination of Extreme Speed and Sky Attack. Darkrai was sent reeling back but it quickly composed itself and used Ice Beam at Hedwig, Hedwig in reply burned the Ice Beam with Flamethrower. Darkrai quickly attacked Hedwig with Sludge Bomb and this time Hedwig was unable to dodge the poison type attack, Hedwig quickly got back up and used Dazzling Gleam. The Dazzling Gleam hit Darkrai dead on forcing it to close its eyes, Hedwig quickly used this opportunity to hit Darkrai with a Drain Punch which sent Darkrai flying back.

Darkrai must be a very young legendry as it wasn't giving Hedwig much of a challenge, I decided to end the battle quickly. "Hedwig, it's time for the finisher. Extreme Sphere and then Moonblast." Hedwig nodded and dashed at Darkrai with Extreme Speed while forming two Aura Spheres on both of her wings which it then smashed on to both side of Darkrai face, Darkrai was dazed and confused as the two Aura Spheres hit it on either side of the face but Hedwig quickly used Moonblast on Darkrai and Darkrai fell down unconscious knocked out cold.

Officer Jenny looked at me, "How come Darkrai lost so easily."

I smiled, "Darkrai is strong no doubt but in comparison to legendries it is still comparatively young and my Hedwig is much stronger as she had already battled and defeated legendry pokemons." I took out an Ultra Ball and threw it at Darkrai, Darkrai was caught without any resistance. "It will take some time to train Darkrai so that it can battle at the level of a legendry pokemon." I said to officer Jenny, just then Cresselia came and revealed itself. Cresselia looked at the pokeball in which Darkrai was present, "Do you have any problem with me taking Darkrai from here." I asked Cresselia.

Surprisingly Cresselia used telepathy to answer which showed that it was much older legendry, 'Darkrai was born recently a few years ago, after he became a bit strong enough he started to visit a few cities and put people and pokemon into sleep and gave them bad dreams. I had to follow him and stop him from doing so, Darkrai is young and he thinks that he's playing a game with me and everyone he put into sleep. I can sense other legendry pokemon signature with you so I can remain assured that you'll take care of him.'

I nodded, "Don't worry Cresselia, Darkrai will be a part of our family." Cresellia nodded and went off on its way.

Professor Jenny sighed, "Huh, for a moment I thought you are going to battle and capture Cresselia as well."

I laughed, "Nah officer Jenny Cresellia was very strong, it was talking with us by telepathy and not even all psychic type legendry pokemon can talk with telepathy. Only the strongest and ancient pokemon can do that, I may have battled and defeat it if I had the right pokemon with me now. Hedwig is too tired after training and then battling Darkrai and the other pokemon I have right now with me are still young, besides I already have psychic type legendries with me." Officer Jenny nodded and left, I took out my pokedex and scanned Darkrai.

" **Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will lure people to sleep and unleash nightmares upon them. To protect itself, it afflicts those around it with nightmares. However, it means no harm. It chases people and Pokémon from its territory by causing them to experience deep, nightmarish slumbers. This Darkrai is a male.**

 **Abilities- Bad Dreams.**

 **Known moves- Dark Void, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Sludge Bomb, Ominous Wind, Hypnosis, Throat Chop, Will O Wisp, Haze, Nightmare, Disable."**

"Cresselia was right, you are indeed very young but no matter we will train and get stronger together." With that I headed back for the pokemon centre.

XXXXXX

Finally, the Canalave city gym leader returned from his fossil hunting trip and I headed for the gym for my Canalave city gym battle for my sixth Sinnoh gym badge. I entered the gym and I found a bit old man with a cape and a shovel inside, "Hello young man how can I help you", the man asked me.

"Hey, I am Harry Potter and I am here for a gym battle." I replied.

"Ah another challenger then, welcome Harry to Canalave city gym. I am the gym leader of this Canalave city gym Bryon and I accept your challenger." Bryon introduced himself to me and I followed him inside the gym to the large battlefield which was quite big in comparison to the other Sinnoh gyms.

Both me and Byron stood on the opposite side field as the referee started the announcement for the gym battle. "The gym battle for the mine badge between Harry the challenger and Byron the Canalave city gym leader will now begin, both sides will use three pokemon each and the battle will over when all three pokemon of one pokemon are unable to continue. In addition, only challenger is allowed to substitute in between battle, trainers select your first pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Bronzor, lets go." Bryon sent out his first pokemon.

I had a doubt that Bronzor must have Heatproof ability so I decided to use a non-fire type pokemon, "Spiritomb, you are up."

"So, you are not going with fire type." Byron asked.

I smiled, "I too have a Bronzor Byron, I am pretty sure that your Bronzor has the ability Heatproof."

Byron laughed, "Clever boy, but no matter you won't be breaking through my defence. Bronzor use Signal Beam."

"Dodge it Spiritomb and use Feint Attack." I shouted back.

Bronzer attacked Spiritomb with Signal Beam but Spiritomb was able to fly out of its way and then hit Bronzor with Feint Attack, Bronzer was pushed back but Spiritomb wasn't done yet as it hit Bronzor again and this time Shadow Sneak. Bronzor flew back up and used Iron defence but Spiritomb was not planning to backdown and he hit Bronzor with Dark Pulse and then hit Bronzor again with a Shadow Ball. Bronzor was taking quite a beating but truly Bryon has trained it to be a defensive type pokemon, Bronzor slowly flew back up again and this time hit back Spiritomb with Feint Attack and before Spiritomb could answer back it hit Spiritomb again with a Signal Beam.

Spiritomb was quick to recover and then hit Bronzer with Will-O-Wisp which left it burned, the burn was slowly tiring out Bronzor and breaking through its defence and Spiritomb decided to speed up the process with Foul Play. Bronzor fell down ground badly hurt and tired but it was still able to get back up as Byron shouted, "Bronzor give it all you got, use Solar Beam."

I shouted back, "Counter it Spiritomb, use Hyper Beam." Spiritomb's Hyper Beam and Bronzor's Solar Beam collided in a massive explosion, as the smoke cleared Bronzor fell down to the ground unconscious due to exhaustion.

"Bronzor is unable to battle, gym leader Bryon send out your next pokemon." Referee announced and Bryon recalled his unconscious Bronzor back to its pokeball.

"Steelix, you are up." Bryon sent out his next pokemon.

I nodded and returned Spiritomb, "Return Spiritomb, you have done great work." I looked at Bryon and said, "You want to show me your defence Bryon, let me show you mine. Torkoal you are up." With that I too released my second pokemon.

Steelix started the match up by attacking Torkoal with Earthquake and in reply Torkoal too used his own Earthquake, the whole gym shook as both Steelix and Torkoal used Earthquake at the same time. Once everything calmed down Steelix dashed at Torkoal with Dragon Tail and in reply Torkoal withdrew inside his shell and used Iron Defence, Steelix hit Torkoal's hard shell with Dragon Tail but Torkoal took it with no problem and used Iron Defence again. Steelix hit Torkoal on top of its shell back to back with three Dragon Tails but Torkoal was still inside its shell while using Iron Defence continuously, Steelix tried to use one more Dragon Tail but this time Torkoal acted first and used Eruption.

Steelix was caught by surprise as hot fire erupted from Torkoal's shell and enveloped Steelix, as the smoke cleared Steelix was found badly burned and groaning in pain but it was still conscious.

"Torkoal finish it, use Overheat." I shouted.

Bryon shouted back, "Hyper Beam Steelix, give it all you got."

Steelix tried to use Hyper Beam but it was too tired and took time to charge the Hyper Beam, the extra time cost Steelix as Torkoal hit it with Overheat knocking it out unconscious.

"Steelix is unable to battle, gym leader Bryon send out your last pokemon." Referee announced.

Bryon nodded and recalled his Steelix back to is pokeball, "Your Torkoal's defence is surely amazing but we are not done yet, Bastiodon come out." With that Bryon sent out his last pokemon, I decided to let Torkoal continue.

Bastiodon started the match up by attacking Torkoal with Stone Edge but in reply to Bastiodon attack Torkoal too used Stone Edge, the two stone Edge collided and cancelled out each other. Bastiodon attacked Torkoal again and this time with a powerful Earthquake which hit Torkoal dead on but Torkoal quickly hit back Bastiodon with Overheat and Bastiodon was too slow to get out of the way of the powerful fire type attack. Bastiodon charged at Torkoal with Take Down, Torkoal wait for Bastiodon to come closer and just as it came near him Torkoal used Smokescreen to hide itself. Bastiodon was surrounded with Smokescreen and as a result it had to stop the Take Down as Torkoal was not visible in the smoke, Torkoal hit Bastiodon with two Inferno in quick succession from different directions before the Smokescreen ended.

The two Inferno attacks left Bastiodon burned and it was quickly losing its energy, Bastiodon dashed at Torkoal and hit him with Bulldoze. Torkoal was pushed back but he quickly stopped himself and hit back Bastiodon with Superpower and as a result Bastiodon was thrown back, Torkoal didn't gave Bastiodon any time to recover and hit it again with Earth Power. Bastiodon groggily stood back up and attacked Torkoal with Stone Edge which Torkoal dead on, Bastiodon followed it up with a Hyper Beam but Torkoal was able to counter Bastidon's Hyper Beam with one of his own. The two Hyper Beams of Torkoal and Bastiodon collided in a massive explosion and cancelled out midway, as the smoke cleared both pokemon were found heavily panting as the battle has taken them to their limits.

"Bastiodon give it all you got, use Giga Impact." Byron shouted.

I too shouted back, "You too Torkoal, give your everything to it and use Giga Impact."

Both Bastiodon and Torkoal charged at each other with their respective Giga Impact, the two pokemon clashed in the middle of the battlefield and the collision of their Giga Impact resulted in a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared and the battlefield was visible again both pokemon were found lying down flat on the ground knocked out unconscious.

"Both Bastiodon and Torkoal are unable to battle, since the challenger Harry still got two pokemon left he is the winner of this gym battle." Referee announced.

"Well your Torkoal was quite a defensive powerhouse, I'll have to give you that. Here the Mine Badge, proof of your win Canalave city gym." Bryon came forward and gave me my sixth gym badge.

I took the Mine badge and put it in my badge case, "Thanks Bryon." With that I left the Canalave city gym.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - One of the reviewer suggested that Harry give Veritaserum to Cyrus and interrogate him, it's a good idea but only if Harry has all the ingredients to make one of the most complex potions in HP world. Still keep your comments and reviews coming._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny, ME – Mega Evolution mastered)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F ME, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M ME, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M ME, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M ME, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M ME, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M ME, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M ME, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Tyranitar M, Donphan F, Salamence M, Gardevoir S F ME, Swampert M ME, Sceptile M ME, Flygon F, Aggron M ME, Metagross S F ME, Blaziken F ME, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Altaria F ME, Absol M ME, Lombre M, Ivysaur F, Froslass F, Magnezone, Rapidash S F, Eevee M, Skorupi M, Naganadel F, Rufflet F, Doublade S M._

 _Monferno M, Roserade F, Aurorus F, Riolu F, Rockruff M, Bronzor, Hippopotas M, Spiritomb M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F ME, Rayquaza S M ME, Celebi F, Deoxys, Darkrai M._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Growlithe S M, Persian F, Houndour M, Absol F, Eevee F._


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

I was about to leave Canalave city when I got a call from Cynthia. "Hey Cynthia, what's up?"

Cynthia was badly panting as he answered, "Harry how fast can you come to Iron Island?"

I looked at her and asked concernedly, "What's the matter Cynthia? Is everything all right?"

Cynthia replied, "Just come here as quick as you can and I'll explain everything."

I nodded, "Wait a minute, I'll be there in a few moments." I then looked at Cynthia's surrounding in the hologram to get an area to go to on my mind.

I found a lone place and changed to my black Phoenix Animagus form and then I Flame Travelled to Cynthia's location, Cynthia was startled as she saw me in my Animagus form. I quickly turned back and asked, "What happened Cynthia?"

Cynthia answered, "I was here to train a bit with my Lucario and I made a mistake of only bringing Lucario with me, after I reached here I found that all the steel type pokemon in the island were getting hurt by a low-level frequency wave and all of them are going berserk. I met Riley who is training to be an Aura Guardian and we tried to investigate the problem, our Lucario were able to use their aura to shield themselves. We finally found the problem and it was Team Galactic who were digging an ancient ruin in the island, when we reached there we found Team Galactic putting something in a slot which was most probably the Spear Key. There was a statue of Dialga and Palkia nearby which started glowing and so did the whole ruin made of steel, a beam shot up into the sky and created a shockwave. That Shockwave somehow affected mines and Riley's Lucario and they started attacking us, we were able to get away before our Lucario could hurt us but we got separated and afterwards I called you here."

I nodded, "That is disturbing, let's go and take care of this problem." But suddenly my Riolu released herself from her pokeball, "What's up girl?" I asked Riolu, Riolu looked at me and pointed his hand toward the north direction.

"Looks like your Riolu can use aura at such a high level, amazing." We heard a voice and turned around to find a man in an overcoat and a cowboy hat.

"Riley, you found me." Cynthia said.

The man now identified as Riley nodded, "Aura is an amazing thing champion Cynthia but you my friend are very different, I can't sense you at all it's like you are a void of space in my Aura Sense."

I replied back, "You can think about your Aura Senses problem later on Riley, first we need to stop Team Galactic." With that I followed my Riolu, Cynthia and Riley followed us. When we reached near the ruins we found that it was still glowing and Team Galactic was guarding a machine which was most probably the source of the low frequency signal making all the steel type pokemon go berserk.

I also saw two Lucario fighting through the group of Team Galactic pokemons consisting of many Crobat's, Riley tried to step in front of his Lucario to make it come back to its senses but Lucario attacked Riley with Aura Sphere. Riley was able to create an Aura Shield to protect himself, my Riolu who was using its aura to be safe from the low frequency signal dashed at Riley's Lucario to fight it. I released two more pokemon, "Deoxys, Charizard come out. Deoxys stop Cynthia's Lucario and Charizard take out that machine."

Deoxys dashed at Cynthia's Lucario to engage it in a fight and Charizard rushed toward the machine, many pokemon surrounded Charizard to stop it from reaching to the machine with a Purugly on the lead which most probably belonged to the woman leading the Team Galactic group. Riolu was having a hard time to keep up with Riley's Lucario but suddenly it was enveloped in a white light and, as the lights died down there was a Lucario instead of Riolu as my Riolu finally evolved into Lucario. Deoxys and Cynthia's Lucario were trading blows but Charizard had to fend of many pokemons at once, Purugly hit Charizard with Slash and Charizard roared in anger and flew up and then came back and crashed onto the ground with Blast Burn.

The Blast Burn consumed all of the pokemon surrounding Charizard and the machine as well, the machine stopped working and all the steel type pokemons calmed down. The ruin stopped glowing as a pillar broke down but the leader of the group quickly took out something which was most probably Spear Key from its socket and shouted, "Retreat."

The whole Team Galactic ran toward the helicopter, "you are not getting away this time." I shouted and ran after them.

The leader turned around and said, "If I were you I would stop chasing and tried to protect the island, we have set enough explosive bombs inside the ruins that will most likely blow up the entire Iron Island." She said while showing me the control switch of the explosives, "By the way you should know the name of the one who defeated and outsmarted you all, the name's Mars." With that she turned around and left. I gritted my teeth and turned around, "This island safety is more important right now than Team Galactic, let's take care of these bombs before they blow up the island." Riley and Cynthia nodded and we dashed inside the ruins with our pokemon. The explosives were mounted on many pillars inside the ruin and we were able to turn off all the explosives but one remained, we were dashing toward it when it started to reacting.

Riley quickly trapped the explosive in an Aura Bubble and threw the explosives up into the air and the explosive exploded high in the sky, "Huh, that took a lot out of me." Riley said as he fell onto his knees, after Riley recovered a bit of his energy we all headed to the local pokemon centre.

The next day I was about to take a ferry out of Iron Island when I met Cynthia, "Thanks for the help Harry."

I smiled, "You are now family Cynthia and I happy to help my family."

Cynthia smiled and then said seriously, "I found out that the beam that shot up to the sky tomorrow reached at some point in Mt. Coronet, the meteorites in Veilstone also reacted to it. I have a feeling that the Spear Pillar is near the area of Mt. Coronet where the beam hit but we don't know the pinpoint location, my grandmother is coming here to look in to the ruins so I'll be staying here."

I nodded, "You should raise the security around Mt. Coronet, Team Galactic will most probably head there next. Call if you need anything Cynthia, I'll be leaving now." Cynthia nodded and I left her behind.

XXXXXX

My next destination was Snowpoint City for my seventh Sinnoh badge, this time I spent a lot of time in training my pokemons and as a few of my pokemon evolved as well. Rufflet finally evolved into Braviary, Lombre evolved into Ludicolo, Skorupi too evolved into Drapion and Ivysaur finally evolved into Venusaur. On my way to Snowpoint city gym I also found an Ice Rock and after touching it my Eevee finally evolved into Glaceon. I also finally helped Salamence and Tyranitar master their mega evolution.

In Wind Town I also took part in a Poke Ringer tournament with my Braviary as the competition was only for flying type pokemons. In this competition a hot air balloon is released up with a ring hanging on it, the pokemon has to retrieve the ring and then put in a wooden pole in the ground for a goal after which it wins. The pokemon are allowed to battle out for the ring and no matter who retrieves the ring, the one who put the ring in the small pole on the ground wins. Surprisingly I also saw Paul taking part in the Poke Ringer Tournament, I was able to reach the semi-finals and amazingly my opponent was Paul who used his Honchkrow and I used my Braviary. Braviary put up a good fight but it was still newly evolved and in comparison, Honchkrow was much more mature. Paul was able to defeat me and my Braviary to reach the finals of Poke Ringer tournament, Paul in a tough battle was able to defeat his opponents Swellow to win the Poke Ringer Tournament. I congratulated Paul on his win and I left for Snowpoint, location of my next gym battle.

It took me a few more days to reach Snowpoint city from Wind town, once I entered the city I headed straight for the gym. When I got inside the gym I was greeted by a girl who must have been a few years older than me, "Hello I am Candice, the Snowpoint city gym leader. How may I help you?"

"I am Harry Potter and I am here for a gym battle." I replied.

Candice nodded and took me to the battlefield which was an ice field, Candice and I stood on the opposite ends of the battlefield as a man took the position of referee and started the official announcement for the battle. "This gym battle for the Icicle Badge will be a Four vs Four pokemon battle between the Snowpoint city gym leader Candice and the challenger Harry Potter. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute in the middle of the battle, trainers send out your first pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Sneasel, come on out." Candice started by sending out her first pokemon.

"Lucario, you are up." I too sent out my first pokemon.

Sneasel was the one to start the matchup as it tried to hit Lucario with Low Sweep but Lucario jumped and spun in the air to dodge Sneasel's Low Sweep attack and Lucario hit it back with an Aura Sphere on top of its head. Sneasel started swaying confusedly after getting hit in the head with an Aura Sphere and Lucario used this confusion of Sneasel to her advantage and hit Sneasel with Blaze Kick which sent it flying. Sneasel was able to get out of the confusion but it was hurt after getting hit by two powerful moves, Sneasel slowly stood back up and used Blizzard which hit Lucario dead on.

Lucario powered her way through the Blizzard but Sneasel quickly dashed at Lucario and tried to hit her with Focus Punch, Lucario used Detect just in time to dodge the Focus Punch and hit back Sneasel with another Aura Sphere. Weavile slowly got back up and used Double Team to surround Lucario and then hit her with Ice Beam, Lucario tried to dodge the Ice Beams but was still hit with one and she was thrown back. Lucario quickly stood back up and used her Aura Sense to find the real Sneasel and then jumped at Sneasel to hit it with a combination of Blaze Kick and High Jump Kick, Sneasel fell down to the ground knocked out unconscious.

"Sneasel is unable to battle, gym leader Candice bring out your next pokemon." Referee announced and Candice recalled her Sneasel back to its pokeball.

Candice sent out her second pokemon, "Medicham, come out."

Lucario started the battle by hitting her hands together to use Metal Sound, the screeching sound forced Medicham to close its ears due to disturbing screeching sound. Lucario dashed at Medicham with Extreme Speed and hit it with Bone Rush which sent it lying, before Medicham could recover Lucario attacked it again and this time with Shadow Ball. Medicham was still recovering from the previous attack and didn't get anytime to dodge the Shadow Ball and the ghost type attack hit Medicham dead on, Medicham slowly got back up and dashed at Lucario to hit her with a Fire Punch which threw her back.

Lucario was getting back up but Medicham hit Lucario with a High Jump Kick before she could get back up, the powerful fighting type hit Lucario and sent her flying. Medicham again jumped at Lucario and tried to use another High Jump Kick but this Lucario was able to use Detect and roll out of the way of the High Jump Kick in time, Medicham smashed its leg onto the Ice Field instead on Lucario and hurt itself very badly. Lucario quickly hit the hurt Medicham with a Shadow Ball and Medicham was unable to defend due to its injured leg, Lucario didn't gave Medicham any time to recover and quickly hit again with an Aura Sphere.

"Lucario finish it up, use High Jump Kick." I shouted toward Lucario.

Candice too shouted back in reply, "You too Medicham, give it all you got and use High Jump Kick."

Both Medicham and Lucario jumped into the air toward each other and hit each other with their respective High Jump Kick, both of them came crashing on the ground and then tried to stood back up but they were way too tired and fell down to the ground unconscious.

"Both Medicham and Lucario are unable to battle, gym leader and challenger please bring out your next pokemon." Referee announced as Candice and I recalled our unconscious pokemon back to their pokeball.

"Snover, come on out." Candice sent out her second last pokemon.

I too sent out my second pokemon, "Monferno you are up."

Snover quickly put Monferno into Sleep with Grass Whistle, Snover hit the sleeping Monferno with a Wood Hammer. I shouted at Monferno to use Sleep Talk and Monferno used Taunt on Snover, Snover then charged toward the still sleeping Monferno with Skull Bash. Monferno was sent back flying as Snover hit him with a Skull Bash but it also woke him up from sleep, Monferno slowly got back up and hit Snover with Flamethrower. The Flamethrower hit Snover dead on and it was pushed back but Snover quickly recovered and hit back Monferno with a Water Pulse. Monferno groggily stood back up and suddenly his bodies was covered in the bright white light of evolution, as the lights down there was an Infernape in place of Monferno.

"Congrats Infernape, you have finally evolved." I said to Infernape who looked at me and grinned, I also saw Paul entering inside and took the nearby stands.

Snover attacked Infernape with Ice Beam but Infernape countered the ice type attack with his Flamethrower, the fire type attack was able to overpower the ice type attack and hit Snover. Snover slowly stood back up panting heavily and then hit Infernape with Wood Hammer which threw Infernape back but Infernape quickly recovered and dashed at Snover. Infernape hit Snover multiple times at different places on its body with Close Combat and then finished it up with Flamethrower. Snover still had a bit of strength left and it stood back up but it was of no use as Infernape charged at Snover and hit it with Flare Blitz, Snover fell down on the ice field and didn't get back up as it was knocked unconscious.

"Snover is unable to battle, gym leader Candice please send out your last pokemon." Referee announced, Candice nodded and returned her Snover back to its pokeball.

"Abamasnow, it's all yours." With that Candice sent out her last pokemon.

Abamasnow started the battle with Earthquake and Infernape was caught in it dead on as he was unable to dodge since the Flare Blitz left him momentarily paralyzed, Abamasnow didn't gave Infernape a moment of respite and hit him with Water Pulse. Infernape slowly got back up while gritting his teeth and hit back Abamasnow with a Flamethrower which hit it dead on, Abamasnow wasn't going down this easily and used Wood Hammer but Infernape dodged the grass type move and hit Abamasnow with Acrobatics and before Abamasnow could reply back Infernape hit it with a powerful Overheat which sent the heavy Abamasnow reeling back.

Infernape dashed towards Abamasnow in order to use Blaze Kick but Abamasnow stopped him in midtrack with an Earthquake, the Earthquake hit Infernape and he lost his balance and as a result fell down to the ground. Infernape was groggily getting back up but Abamasnow wasn't in the mood to let him to get away that easily and hit Infernape with Rock Slide, Infernape was hit with big rock boulders which threw him back. Abamasnow then used a powerful and shuddering Blizzard which hit Infernape dead on and froze him in an ice casing.

Candice thought that Infernape was done for but how wrong she was, suddenly the Blizzard subsided as the heat increased in the field and the ice covering the Infernape slowly melted down. Infernape was covered in a reddish orange aura as the ice fully melted down, he opened his eyes which now was of a frightening red colour. Candice gulped at seeing Infernape after his Blaze activity, I could also see Paul staring Infernape from the stands with wide eyes. I grinned and said, "Let them have it use Flamethrower." Infernape used an overpowered Flamethrower which was nearly double the strength of his previous Flamethrowers, Abamasnow cried out in pain and agony as the hot fire engulfed it but Infernape wasn't done yet and hit Abamasnow with another Flamethrower.

Abamasnow was on its knees badly burned and heavily panting as the heat was proving too much for Abamasnow, I shouted. "Let's finish this up Infernape, give it all you got and use full powered Flare Blitz."

Candice too shouted, "Abamasnow use Blizzard, give it all you got."

Abamasnow turned down the temperature by using a powerful and shuddering Blizzard but it wasn't enough to stop Infernape as he charged at Abamasnow and hit it with Flare Blitz. Infernape collided with Abamasnow with an explosion and Abamasnow was sent flying, Abamasnow fell down on the ice field and was found out knocked out cold and unconscious.

"Abamasnow is unable to battle, as the challenger still has three pokemon left the winner is the challenger Harry Potter." Referee announced me the winner of the Snowpoint city gym battle, Infernape's Blaze slowly died out and he fell down to the ground unconscious due to exhaustion.

I recalled Infernape back to his pokeball and Candice too recalled her Abamasnow and came forward, "Your pokemon are very strong Harry, here the Icicle Badge proof of your win in Snowpoint city gym."

I took my seventh Sinnoh badge and put it in my badge case, "Thanks Candice."

Just then Paul came forward, "I would also like to have a gym battle."

Candice replied regretfully, "Sorry, you have to come back tomorrow as all of my pokemons are not in the state to battle. I'll be heading to the pokemon centre to get my pokemons healed up." Paul and I also joined Candice on our way to the local pokemon centre.

We were on our way when a van stopped near us and Paul brother Reggie came out of it, "Hello Paul, how are you?"

Paul just grunted a reply, "Fine, what are you doing here?"

Reggie sighed, "A few eggs I was taking care of hatched and I am here to return the young pokemon to their owner, hello to you too Harry."

I nodded, "Hello Reggie."

Candice asked, "Reggie, are you Maylene's boyfriend?"

Reggie blushed and nodded, "Yes, you must be the Snowpoint city gym leader Candice. It's nice to meet you."

Candice smiled and replied, "Maylene talked a lot about you whenever we met and now I can put a face on that name as well, it's nice to meet you as well."

But before our conversation could continue we heard sound of a big machine in the air which felt very familiar, we looked up to find that it was battle Pyramid. "Battle Pyramid here, what's Brandon searching for in Snowpoint centre."

Paul stared at me and asked, "You know about Battle Pyramid?"

I looked at Paul in confusion so Reggie explained, "I was invited to challenge the Kanto Battle Frontier and I was able to get the six symbols but I could never defeat Brandon even after battling him twice."

I smiled, "You should really see my trainer profile Paul, but still let me tell you I am the first trainer to complete the Battle Frontier challenge. I completed Battle Frontier challenge just before coming to Sinnoh, let's see what's Brandon doing here." I then called Brandon with my Holo Caster.

It was Brandon assistant Sam who picked up the call, "Hello Sam, remember me."

Sam smiled, "Of course, how could I forget you Harry Potter. So, did you need anything or you need to talk to Brandon."

I answered, "I wanted to ask what are you two doing in Snowpoint city, I just saw Battle Pyramid flying over me."

This time it was Brandon who answered, "Hello Harry, we are here to look into Snowpoint temple. Why don't you join us?"

I nodded, "Sure, I'll meet you in a few minutes." Brandon nodded and ended the call. "So, what do you say would any of you want to join me to the Battle Pyramid."

Candice nodded, "Sure, I have heard about Battle Pyramid and I wouldn't want to miss the chance to see it."

"I'll give you all a lift in my van then." Reggie said.

I grinned, "Reggie, you can take Paul and Candice in your van since I already have my ride. Latias come on out." I climbed on Latias's back and then looked at the staring figure of Paul, Reggie and Candice. "Well, do try to keep up." With that I flew up on Latias back and followed the Battle Pyramid.

When I reached down I found Brandon and Sam waiting for me, "Hello Brandon, Sam it's good to see you again."

Brandon nodded, "It's good to see you again Harry."

Sam nodded, "Yeah Harry, it's nice seeing you again."

Just then Reggie arrived with Paul and Candice in his van, they all got out of the vehicle as Brandon greeted them. "What a pleasant surprise? So many familiar faces at the same time, Hello again Reggie."

"Hello Brandon, its nice to see you again." Reggie replied.

Brandon looked at Paul, "Ah you must be Paul."

Paul asked, "You remember me then?" Brandon nodded with a smile, "Then I challenge you to a full six on six pokemon battle."

Brandon smiled but Candice interrupted, "Hello Brandon, I am Candice the Snowpoint city gym leader. Your Battle Pyramid is huge."

Brandon smiled, "Thank you."

Just then an SUV pulled near us and a young woman with a weird getup got out from the SUV, "Oh hello Maria."

The young woman now identified as Maria replied, "It's an honour to meet you Pyramid King, I was expecting you but I didn't think you will be coming in your Battle Pyramid."

Brandon nodded and said, "I always take battle Pyramid to any ancient site I visit." Branden then looked at us, "Everyone this is Maria, the maiden of Snowpoint Temple. I am here to investigate the ancient temple of this city, Samuel you go on with Maria and I will follow you up after I am finished here."

Sam arched an eyebrow, "Are you sure sir."

Brandon nodded and looked at Paul, "Take a look, look into his eyes Sam. How can I refuse the battle this young man request? I'll catch up with you soon." Sam nodded and left with Maria.

Reggie looked at Paul, "But Paul, why now?"

Paul answered, "Because I have to do that you couldn't, and that's that."

I could now guess that Paul obsession of power was due to Reggie's loss againt Brandon, I asked Brandon, "Hey Brandon, can I use the transfer machine."

Brandon nodded, "Sure Harry, officially speaking you are a frontier brain as well and you have access to all the Battle Frontier locations."

I nodded and went inside to exchange my current pokemon team and returned to watch Paul battle out with Brandon. Brandon started with Registeel and Paul started with Magmar, Paul started good but he started to slowly get frustrated by not able to defeat Registeel. Registeel knocked out Magmar so Paul sent out Torterra next, Torterra too was sent the same way as Magmar back to its pokeball after Registeel knocked it out as well. Paul has now clearly lost his cool and send out Ursaring, Brandon saw Paul state and exchanged Registeel with Regirock and then started taunting Paul. Paul lost his senses clearly and Brandon defeated him very badly without losing even a single pokemon.

After Paul lost all six of his pokemon Brandon shouted, "Young man, this battle of yours is that your true battle? You have done an excellent job raising and training your pokemon but you allow your emotions to betray you on the battlefield. We will battle again one day when you learn to control them and find your inner strength."

Paul nodded and left while Reggie followed him, Candice too left with Reggie as she had to go to the pokemon centre. I walked toward Brandon, "You know you are a bit hard on him."

Brandon nodded, "I needed to be, he can be a great trainer but he is bounded by his mentality and emotions."

Just then Sam and Maria came in running, "Sir we have a problem, a group of unknown men have sealed of the temple."

Brandon nodded, "Ok then let's board the Battle Pyramid and head there right away."

Sam nodded, "Yes Sir." With that Sm ran and started the Battle Pyramid.

On our way I asked Maria, "What is the legend of Snowpoint temple?"

Maria replied, "A long time ago a volcano nearby erupted and converted the rich and natural forest into a Sea of Lava, then out of a bright blue light Regigigas appeared with Regice, Regirock and Registeel. Together the four of them halted the eruption of Volcano thus saving Snowpoint city from destruction, Regigigas then transformed into a stone of light and fell into a deep sleep and to guard it Regice, Regirock and Registeel transformed into three guardian pillars of Ice, Rock and Steel respectively and their location is Snowpoint Temple."

I nodded, "Most probably the ones in the temple are trying to get Regigigas."

Brandon nodded, "I think you are right."

When we reached nearby we were attacked by a swarm of Skarmory and Metang's, one of the fan of Battle Pyramid went down, Brandon shouted. "Brace yourself everyone, we'll be having a rough landing." Brandon landed the Battle Pyramid nearby, "Everyone all right?" Brandon asked and we all nodded. "We will take a mini craft to the temple, Sam stay here and see to the repairs." Sam nodded and Maria, me and Brandon left in a mini craft.

We were able to escape the swarm of Metang and Skarmory's and landed near the temple but it was already too late as the temple was destroyed, Maria said "We are late, the three pillars are destroyed and Regigigas is awake. It's in deep rage and it is nigh impossible to stop it."

Suddenly a woman in her Salamence came out of the destroyed temple, it was Hunter J. I shouted, "J how can you be here, who got you out of the jail?"

Hunter looked at me, "Oh it's you, I have been waiting for my revenge and thankfully you are here." Just then a Hyper Beam came out and headed for J and her Salamence, J's Salamence dodged it and the Hyper Beam hit the side mountain and one of the rocks fell on J's hand and damaged her petrifying gun.

Regigigas came out, extremely angry and fired multiple Hyper Beams everywhere. J shouted at her henchmen's, "Get our asset."

"Oh, you won't be taking anything." I shouted and was about to release my Charizard to stop J but Brandon pushed me to the sides as we nearly dodged a Hyper Beam from Regigigas.

XXXXXX

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny, ME – Mega Evolution mastered)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F ME, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M ME, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M ME, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M ME, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M ME, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M ME, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M ME, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Tyranitar M ME, Donphan F, Salamence M ME, Gardevoir S F ME, Swampert M ME, Sceptile M ME, Flygon F, Aggron M ME, Metagross S F ME, Blaziken F ME, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Altaria F ME, Absol M ME, Ludicolo M, Venusaur F, Froslass F, Magnezone, Rapidash S F, Glaceon M, Drapion M, Naganadel F, Breviary F, Doublade S M._

 _Infernape M, Roserade F, Aurorus F, Lucario F, Rockruff M, Bronzor, Hippopotas M, Spiritomb M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F ME, Rayquaza S M ME, Celebi F, Deoxys, Darkrai M._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Arcanine S M, Persian F, Houndoom M, Absol F, Vaporeon F._


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Brandon said, "We need to calm down Regigigas or knock it out otherwise it will blow up the whole city."

I nodded and said, "Brandon you have to keep your Regi's away from Regigigas otherwise Regigigas will control them and make them go berserk with it as well."

Brandon nodded, "You are right, I'll stop this hunter J. Can you face Regigigas?"

I grinned, "My pleasure, Rayquaza come on out." With that I released Rayquaza.

Rayquaza saw the uncontrolled Regigigas and engaged it in battle, "Rayquaza try and take Regigigas away from here." I shouted. Rayquaza used Hyper Beam and hit Regigigas and forced it to concentration toward Rayquaza. Rayquaza flied away from the area and Regigigas in his rage followed him, Brandon quickly released Regice, Registeel and Regirock to deal with Hunter J and her Henchmen's. Just then Reggie and Paul came in Reggie's van and joined Brandon, "You three take care of J, I'll try to takedown Regigigas." I said to them, Reggie nodded. "Go Harry, we'll take care here." I nodded and ran after Regigigas.

Rayquaza bought Regigigas away from the temple and Hunter J and hit it with Dragon Pulse, Regigigas shook off the Dragon Pulse and used Smackdown and hurled a big rock at Rayquaza. Rayquaza broke the boulder with Dragon Tail into small rocks and then hit those rocks back at Regigigas, Regigigas bought up its hands to defend itself from the sharp rocks but still many of the rocks hit Regigigas. Regigigas used Hyper Beam at Rayquaza and Rayquaza answered with his own Hyper Beam, the powerful Hyper Beams of two legendry pokemons collided in a massive explosion that shook the whole area. Regigigas quickly hit Rayquaza with Thunder which Rayquaza was unable to dodge, Rayquaza then hit back Regigigas with a powerful Outrage.

Rayquaza dashed at Regigigas with an incredible speed and hit Regigigas with Giga Impact, Regigigas was pushed back but it was able to hit back Rayquaza with an Ice Punch. Rayquaza gritted his teeth in pain as the Ice Punch hit him and then flew back up and hit Regigigas with Focus Blast which hit Regigigas dead on and threw it back, Regigigas got back up and attacked Rayquaza with Stone Edge which hit him dead on. Regigigas hit Rayquaza with an Hyper Beam and then followed it up with Smackdown, Rayquaza was smashed down on the ground but he quickly flew back up and used Focus Blast again which hit Regigigas dead on. Rayquaza wasn't done yet as he hit the Regigigas who was getting back up with a Hyper Beam, the Hyper Beam hit Regigigas and fell down again but also fired another Hyper Beam. Rayquaza flew up by dodging the Hyper Beam and came back down to hit Regigigas with his signature move, Dragon Ascent.

Regigigas was sent crashing onto a nearby rock boulder which completely broke on impact with Regigigas, Regigigas was in no mood to go down easily and took hold of Rayquaza with its own signature move, Crush Grip. Rayquaza withered in pain and agony as Regigigas hold was too strong for him, "Rayquaza multiple Hyper Beam on its face go!" I shouted. Rayquaza did as I commanded and used Hyper Beam after Hyper Beam on Regigigas face, Regigigas grip slowly loosened and after four Hyper Beam back to back it finally let go of Rayquaza. Rayquaza quickly flew up high to recover his strength a bit after getting out of Regigigas grip.

I shouted loudly toward Rayquaza, "Rayquaza it's time to strengthen our bond and show our full strength, Mega Evolve." I took hold of my Key Stone and Rayquaza slowly changed his form and mega evolved into Mega Rayquaza. Mega Rayquaza attacked Regigigas with another Focus Blast but this time it was much more powerful, Regigigas was thrown back but Mega Rayquaza didn't relent and charged at Regigigas with incredible speed and hit it with a powerful Giga Impact. Regigigas was showing signs of exhaustion as it was panting heavily and there were a few marks on its body which showed that its battle with Mega Rayquaza was taking its toll on it. Mega Rayquaza again charged at Regigigas with another Giga Impact, Regigigas used Thunder again at Mega Rayquaza which hit him as well but Mega Rayquaza powered through it and hit Regigigas with another Giga Impact.

Regigigas was down on the ground slowly trying to get back up, I looked at Mega Rayquaza and said. "What do you say Rayquaza, lets add another legendry in our team. Give it all you got, one last and final Dragon Ascent." Mega Rayquaza nodded and sped up into the sky, Mega Rayquaza came down in a blink of an eye and hit Regigigas who was on his knees with one final Dragon Ascent. Mega Rayquaza hit Regigigas which resulted in a massive explosion, as the smoke cleared Regigigas was lying on the ground knocked out unconscious. I quickly threw an Ultra Ball at the unconscious Rayquaza and it was caught without any resistance. I then used my pokedex and scanned Regigigas.

" **Regigigas, the Colossal Pokémon. According to legend, Regigigas has towed continents using ropes. It is said to have made Pokémon that look like itself from a special ice mountain, rocks, and magma. This Regigigas is genderless.**

 **Abilities- Slow Start**

 **Known moves- Thunder Punch, Confuse Ray, Dizzy Punch, Fire Punch, Foresight, Heavy Slam, Ice Punch, Revenge, Wide Guard, Zen Headbutt, Payback, Crush Grip, Hyper Beam, Thunder, Stone Edge, Smack Down, Block, Drain Punch, Earth Power, Focus Punch, Iron Head, Shock Wave, Superpower, Earthquake."**

I pocketed my pokedex back and turned back to found Brandon, Maria, Reggie and Paul looking at me in shock. "You have to shock us in one way or another, huh Harry." Brandon asked.

I smiled sheepishly, "It's nothing like that, what happened with Hunter J?"

Brandon face turned grim as Maria answered, "She ran away."

I nodded, "That woman is still dangerous, I helped in arresting her but she somehow got out but I have a feeling I'll see her again and this time I'll put her down permanently."

Brandon nodded and I recalled back Rayquaza who has turned back to his original form, I then asked Maria. "What will you do now? The temple is completely destroyed and I have Regigigas."

Maria smiled, "We'll try and repair the temple and convert it into a museum."

Reggie said, "Now I can see why you were able to defeat Brandon Harry."

I smiled, "It's not what you think Reggie, its true that legendry pokemon are strong but that doesn't mean they can be defeated after all I caught my Rayquaza by defeating him in a battle with Hedwig which is Togekiss, my first and the strongest pokemon in my whole team."

Paul said, "I have never seen you with a Togekiss."

I replied, while smiling "It's because she helps in training the younger pokemon and keep balance in the team, if I had any need of her in a battle she will be there to win the battle for me. Well I should be going as I have to heal my pokemon in the pokemon centre, I'll see you later Brandon and you too Paul." With that I sent out Latias and climbed on her back, "Let's go to the pokemon centre Latias." Latias nodded and flew up.

XXXXXX

My next stop was Sunyshore city where I would battle for my last Sinnoh gym badge, while training my pokemons Bronzor finally evolved into Bronzong and both Rockruff and Hippopotas were very close to evolving as well, I also decided to give Doublade a Dusk Stone so that it could finally evolve into Aegislash. I was nearby Twinleaf town when I got a call from Cynthia, "Hey Cynthia, what's up?"

Cynthia replied, "Everything is fine Harry, I just called to confirm that you caught a Regigigas."

I nodded, "That's right, it looks news travel pretty quick around here."

Cynthia laughed, "It's not like that, I am just keeping an eye on all of the major crimes around the Sinnoh region so that I may be able to get to Team Galactic. I heard about the destruction Snowpoint Temple by Hunter J and the temple maiden told me about yours and Brandon involvement."

I nodded, "Yeah, Regigigas was in rage when the pillar of Regice, Registeel and Regirock's pillar were broken and it was forcefully awakened by Hunter J now it is calm and happily trains with my other pokemon. By the way do you know who broke Hunter J out of the jail?"

Cynthia nodded, "She never reached the main Jail, for some reason Team Galactic busted her out on the way to the jail."

I nodded, "Team Galactic huh, they sure need her for something if they busted her out from the jail and it won't be anything good that's for sure. Anything new on Team Galactic?"

Cynthia replied, "Yes, one of the inspector of International Police Looker find out Team Galactic in one of the ruins in Mt Coronet. They were most probably looking for the location of Spear Pillar but that ruin wasn't the one they were looking for so they quickly retreated, the international police is doing regular patrol around it but the mountain is too big still they are doing their best."

I nodded, "Ok, I'll call you if I encounter them again. Goodbye Cynthia."

Cynthia nodded, "Ok then goodbye." With that she ended the call.

I wasn't planning to go to Twinleaf Town but as luck would have it I met prof Oak who was heading there, prof Oak was on his jeep with his assistant when he stopped the jeep near me and came out to greet me. "Hello Harry."

"Oh, hey prof Oak. What are you doing here?" I asked.

Prof Oak replied in his cheerful voice, "I came here to meet prof Rowen but he is ill and he was scheduled to give a speech on human and pokemon relation in the Twinleaf Festival so I decided to take his place. How have you been fairing?"

I smiled, "I am fine prof Oak, I got my seventh Sinnoh gym badge recently and I am heading to Sunyshore city for last and final badge."

Prof Oak nodded, "That's good, why don't you join me for the Twinleaf Festival. There will be a battle tournament as well which will be held at the end of the festival, I am sure you and your pokemon could use some time off."

I nodded, "Sure, I think its time that I too take a small break and enjoy." I joined prof Oak and headed for Twinleaf town.

The Twinleaf town festival continued for few more days after I arrived with prof Oak, there were some really tasty cookies on sell in the festival which I enjoyed happily and also gave t to my pokemons. It was the second last day of the festival and I was absentmindedly roaming around when I collided with another boy and we both fell down.

"Hey, watch where you go otherwise I'll fine you." That voice was obviously Barry's.

I groaned and got back up, "Hey Barry, how have you been?"

Barry got back up and looked at me, "Oh it's you Harry, I am good and I am here to take part in the battle tournament. You see I am from Twinleaf town and I want to win this tournament and then face my dad."

I looked at him strangely, "What's your dad have to do with all this?"

Paul grinned, "My dad is a very strong trainer and the winner of this tournament will get a chance to battle him, you have to battle with me Harry please."

I smiled, "Sorry Barry, I can't battle you now as my pokemons are taking a day off but I will be taking part in the tournament and winning it as well, if you want to battle me be ready to do so in the tournament tomorrow."

I then heard another male voice behind us, "Is that so?"

We both turned around and found a man whom Barry greeted, "Oh hello dad, you are here early."

The man shrugged, "I was free so I came early."

Barry looked at me and introduced his dad to me, "Harry this is my dad Palmer, the Tower Tycoon."

I nodded and shook my hands with Palmer, "Tower Tycoon huh, so you are the head of Battle Tower of Sinnoh Battle Frontier."

Palmer looked at me strangely, "How do you know? Not many trainers know about Battle Frontier not even my son."

Barry shouted, "Hey that's not fair, I'll fine you two for not telling me. What is the Battle Frontier?"

I smiled and replied, "You said you are the Tower Tycoon, I know another Tower Tycoon of Kanto Battle Frontier is Anabel so you must be in the in charge of Sinnoh Battle Tower. How do I know about Battle Frontier? Well that's simple, you may have heard about me from Scott. I am Harry Potter and the firs trainer to complete Kanto Battle Frontier challenge."

Palmer eyes widened, "So you are Harry Potter, Scott's a great fan of you and he told me that you'll be most probably the winner of this year league."

I laughed, "Scott is a bit hyperactive but it's nice to meet you Palmer, if you are anything like Anabel I am sure you'll give me a good battle tomorrow after I win this tournament tomorrow."

Barry pouted, "It's not fair, I'll fine the both of you heavily. You do know that I am here, don't you?"

Palmer laughed, "Don't worry Barry, I will remove your worry."

Barry face palmed, "Did you just tried to make a rhyming sentence, that's so not cool. What is Battle Frontier anyway?"

Palmer answered seriously, "It is a challenge consisting of some strong trainers of a region like me and you van only take the challenge if the owner Scott invites you for it, Harry here is the only trainer to ever complete the Kanto Battle Frontier."

"How can I get an invitation and aren't you in Sinnoh." Barry asked.

Palmer nodded, "I am from Sinnoh and I am from Sinnoh Battle Frontier but Kanto Battle Frontier is the original one and about ten times stronger than the Sinnoh Battle Frontier challenge. Three trainers from the 70 trainers that have challenged the Sinnoh Battle Frontier have won the whole thing and we started just 2 years ago but the Kanto one has been for around 7 years and Harry is the first trainer to win there."

Barry nodded, "Still how can I get an invitation?"

Palmer explained, "Scott keep an eye on all the exceptional trainers from all the regional leagues and then give them an invitation, this is your first league and if you have a good performance in one or two more leagues Scott could give you an invite as well."

I interrupted the father and son duo, "I'll be going now, and Palmer do use your strongest pokemon in my battle against you."

Barry shouted, "Hey I'll be the one who win and challenge my dad."

I smiled, "We'll see Barry, we'll see." With that I left.

XXXXXX

The next day the battle tournament began with a performance from a woman named Johanna and her pokemon Umbreon and Glameow, afterwards Palmer made an entrance on the back of his Dragonite and the battle tournament started. There were only about 30 trainers in the tournament and the battles were all one vs one pokemon battle. I didn't have a hard time in reaching the finals, some were a bit good at battling but many were local people who didn't have much experience. My opponent in the final was Barry, both me and Barry were standing on the opposite side of the battlefield as Barry shouted, "I am going to win this Harry, I will defeat you."

I grinned, "Give me your best Barry."

Referee started up his announcement, "This battle will be a one vs one pokemon battle between Barry from our own Twinleaf town and Harry Potter all the way from Kanto. Trainers send out your pokemons."

Barry sent out his pokemon first, "All right Empoleon, let's get going."

I nodded, "Empoleon huh, final evolution of Sinnoh water type starter pokemon. Let me show you the final evolution of Kanto water type starter pokemon Barry, Blastoise you are up." With that I too released my pokemon.

Referee started the battle, "Empoleon vs Blastoise, begin."

"Empoleon, use Hydro Pump." Barry commanded

Empoleon nodded started up by attacking Blastoise with a Hydro Pump, Blastoise stood there and took the attack head on, the Hydro Pump hit Blastoise but he was unfazed and didn't look hurt even a bit.

I grinned, "Blastoise is one of my defence specialist Barry, your Empoleon's Hydro Pump won't be enough to bring down my Blastoise defence. Let me show you something else, Blastoise Hydro Spin."

"Hydro Spin, what's that?" Barry asked but he got his answer when Blastoise withdrew inside his shell and spun while using a Hydro Pump. The spinning barrage of Hydro Pump hit Empoleon as it was not able to find any place to dodge and it was thrown back. Empoleon slowly got back up and dashed at Blastoise with Drill Peck, Blastoise decided to counter Empoleon's Drill Peck and charged at with Skull Bash. Blastoise and Empoleon collided in midway but Blastoise Skull Bash was much stronger than Empoleon's Drill Peck and it was sent back flying. Blastoise without wasting any time dashed at Empoleon and hit it with an Aura Sphere.

Empoleon slowly got back up as Barry shouted, "Empoleon use your strongest move, Hydro Cannon."

I grinned, "Let's see who's stronger, Blastoise you too use Hydro Cannon."

Both Blastoise and Empoleon used Hydro Cannon at same time toward each other, Blastoise Hydro Cannon was much faster and it was quickly able to overpower Empoleon's Hydro Cannon and hit it dead on. Empoleon was thrown back but it gathered it strength and tried getting back up.

I smiled, "Your Empoleon is resilient Barry, I'll give you that but this ends now. Blastoise finish it, use Ice Jet."

"Ice Jet, what's that?" Barry asked and he got his answer when Blastoise combined Aqua Jet and Ice Punch to head toward Empoleon inside a hard Ice Shard. Barry's eyes widened as he shouted, "What the hell, Empoleon get out of there." But Empoleon was far too much exhausted to dodge anything, Blastoise collided with it with an Ice Jet. Empoleon fell down to the ground and didn't get back up as it was knocked out unconscious.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, the winner is Harry and his Blastoise." Referee announced.

Barry shouted, "Hah you are strong just as I expected from my rival but I'll defeat you in our next battle."

I smiled, "As I said before Barry, we'll see."

After a short break Palmer and I were standing on the battlefield ready for our battle, Palmer looked at me and said. "I saw some of your frontier battles Harry and I have to say you are one tough trainer, I was planning to use my Dragonite against you but after seeing your battles I decided to show something that not many has seen, now Heatran go." With that Palmer sent out his pokemon.

Everyone looked in shock as they stared at the legendry pokemon Heatran, I also heard Barry shouting. "Why didn't you tell me you had a legendry pokemon dad, I'll fine you."

I smiled and said to Palmer, "Palmer its good to know that you have a legendry pokemon, I recently caught a very strong pokemon and it would love to have his first battle as one of my pokemon."

Palmed eyed me and asked, "And what would that pokemon be?"

I grinned and replied, "It's none other than the master of three legendry Regi's, the legendry pokemon Regigigas." With that I too released my pokemon. If the reaction of seeing Heatran was shocking the reaction of everyone on seeing Regigigas was much more intense, everyone fell silent with their mouth wide open in shock even Palmer."

Palmer quickly composed himself, "You have a Regigigas, how do you get pokemon like these?"

I shrugged and answered, "What can I say, I am extremely lucky."

Palmer shook his head, "Well let's not wait anymore and start the battle, Heatran use Earthquake."

Regigigas was hit with the Earthquake of Heatran as it was not fast enough due to its ability Slow Start but it was able to hit back Heatran with a Focus Blast, Heatran was pushed back as the powerful fighting type move hit it but it quickly steadied itself and smashed its front legs on the ground and attacked Regigigas with Lava Plume. Regigigas hit the ground beneath it with a powerful Ice Punch, the Ice Punch countered the Lava Plume by covering the battlefield in ice and the fire got wasted on melting down the ice and never hit Regigigas.

Regigigas was now back on its full strength and speed as the Slow Start ended, Heatran attacked Regigigas with a powerful Stone Edge which pushed Regigigas back. Regigigas wasn't going to back down and hit back Heatran with his own Stone Edge which hit it dead on and it was thrown back. Heatran slowly stood back up on all four of its legs and attacked Regigigas with a Flash Cannon, Regigigas defended itself by countering the Flash Cannon with another Stone Edge. The edgy rocks from Stone Edge collided with Flash Cannon and since both the attacks were equally powerful they cancelled out each other.

Regigigas hit Heatran with Earthquake which hit it dead on and before Heatran could steady itself and recover from the powerful ground type attack Regigigas hit Heatran again and this time with Focus Punch. Heatran groggily stood back up while heavily panting and hit Regigigas directly on its face with a powerful Overheat which threw back Regigigas and it fell on the ground with a heavy thud. Regigigas slowly got back up on its legs and attacked Heatran with Earth Power, the ground beneath Heatran erupted in power and hit Heatran dead on. Before Heatran could recover Regigigas hit it again with another Focus Punch, Heatran was nearly done for after getting hit by two powerful attacks back to back.

"Heatran give it all you got, use Magma Storm." Palmer shouted.

Heatran stood back up slowly ant hit Regigigas with its signature move, Magma Storm which hit Regigigas dead on and surrounded it in a storm of Magma. Regigigas was caught in the fiery hot storm and it fell down on its knees as the storm inflicted Regigigas with burn, the Magma Storm lasted for quite some time but as it ended Regigigas was found on its knees with burn marks on it and heavily panting.

"Regigigas it's time to crush, use Crush Grip." I shouted, Regigigas stood back up and then used its signature move Crush Grip on Heatran with its right hand. Heatran struggled as Regigigas was showing its incredible strength by crushing its whole body, I said to Regigigas. "I's time to finish this Regigigas, use Hyper Beam." Heatran and Palmer watched helplessly as Regigigas bought up its left hand and hit Heatran with a Hyper Beam, Regigigas stopped gripping Heatran and it fell down to the ground knocked out unconscious.

The whole crowd cheered as Regigigas defeated Heatran, Palmer and I recalled our pokemon back to their pokeball. Palmer then handed me a trophy for winning the tournament, "Scott was right about you Harry, you are one of a kind."

I laughed, "Thanks Palmer, that was a good battle."

I met prof Oak and Barry after the award ceremony, Barry shouted at me in his usual way. "It's not fair, no one told me that they have legendry pokemon. I'll fine both of you."

I smiled, "You should check out my trainer page Barry, I am sure you'll find it interesting."

Prof Oak smiled, "A Regigigas really harry, if you catch any of the three Regi's or all three of them I could understand but you got their boss."

I laughed, "What can I say prof Oak, luck and I have a very unusual relationship."

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Replying to comodo50 review, won't it be suspicious to everyone that Harry somehow got such information from a criminal orgnization and the one with the information were left with a broken mind. It will be opposite of his plan to keep magic a secret, also I don't think it will be any fun if Harry just overdo everything with magic._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny, ME – Mega Evolution mastered)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F ME, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M ME, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M ME, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M ME, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M ME, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M ME, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M ME, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Tyranitar M ME, Donphan F, Salamence M ME, Gardevoir S F ME, Swampert M ME, Sceptile M ME, Flygon F, Aggron M ME, Metagross S F ME, Blaziken F ME, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Altaria F ME, Absol M ME, Ludicolo M, Venusaur F, Froslass F, Magnezone, Rapidash S F, Glaceon M, Drapion M, Naganadel F, Breviary F, Aegislash S M._

 _Infernape M, Roserade F, Aurorus F, Lucario F, Rockruff M, Bronzong, Hippopotas M, Spiritomb M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F ME, Rayquaza S M ME, Celebi F, Deoxys, Darkrai M, Regigigas._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Arcanine S M, Persian F, Houndoom M, Absol F, Vaporeon F._


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

I was on my way to Sunyshore city when I got a call from Cynthia, I accepted the call and she said hurriedly. "Harry where are you now?"

I replied, "I am just near the exit of Twinleaf town, what's the problem."

Cynthia replied quickly, "Stay there I am coming to pick you up, I'll explain everything on the way." With that she ended the call.

It was nearly after 15 minutes Cynthia came and pulled up her car near me, "Get in quick." She said and I obliged.

Once I was in her car she explained, "The international policeman Looker I told you about, he was captured by Team Galactic in an abandoned factory that they were using. Looker was able to send a distress call and I rescued him but team Galactic was already gone and according to Looker they were creating something in the factory and now they are headed for the Spear Pillar which they have found in Mt. Coronet."

I nodded, "Anything on Hunter J and her connection to Team Galactic?"

Cynthia nodded, "No, I haven't found anything on her but my grandmother predicted that she will be going after the legendry lake trio."

"The lake trio, you mean Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit?" I asked.

Cynthia nodded, "Yes, my grandmother found some ancient runes telling that to summon Dialga and Palkia the lake trio are required." Suddenly Cynthia's phone started ringing, she accepted the call and it was her grandmother prof Caroline.

"We were right Cynthia; Hunter J was after the lake trio." Prof Caroline told us.

"Shit that's bad, what happened in Lake Valor?" Cynthia asked.

Prof Caroline answered, "Hunter J arrived with her men and Team Galactic, she dropped a Galactic bomb in the lake, the bomb was made from a part of the single meteorite they were able to steal from Veilstone city while her men stopped the police from interfering. The bomb opened a portal in the lake from which Azelf appeared, Azelf was outnumbered but it still was able to evade capture until Hunter J turned it into a stone and captured it. After Azelf went down Uxie and Mesprit too teleported near it and they too were turned to stone by Hunter J, thankfully Uxie and Mesprit used Future Sight before getting turned into stone. As they were retreating after capturing the legendry trio the Future Sight from Uxie and Mesprit hit and blew up Hunter J's plane. I am sure she is dead and her plane has sunk deep inside Lake Valor."

Cynthia nodded, "At least J is gone, that's one less headache for us. I am heading with Harry to Mt. Coronet, I'll call you later." With that Cynthia ended the call.

"Do you know the location of Spear Pillar?" I asked.

Cynthia nodded, "Yes, Looker is following Team Galactic and he sent me the location of Spear Pillar."

We were near Mt. Coronet when Cynthia got a call from Looker, "Looker any update?" Cynthia asked.

Looker nodded, "You were right to be wary of Cyrus Cynthia, he is the leader of Team Galactic. Cyrus has fixed a red crystal similar to what we found in the abandoned factory onto the heads of the legendry lake trio and now they are in control of Cyrus, you need to come here quick."

Cynthia nodded, "I am on my way, stay their Looker I'll be there in a few minutes." With that she ended the call.

"So, it was Cyrus looks like my guess was right. What's the plan Cynthia?" I asked.

Cynthia answered, "The legendry lake guardians are powerful but together they are invincible as they were representation of Feelings, Will Power and Knowledge. The entrance of the Spear Pillar will be heavily guarded and it will take time to defeat all of them and breach inside, I was hoping you can do some magic trick of yours."

I nodded, "I can, while you engage the guards at Spear Pillar I will slip through them and enter inside while being invisible. Once I enter inside I am sure I can deal with Cyrus and his grunts."

Cynthia nodded, "That's a good plan but you need to be careful, if Cyrus has the lake guardians under his control he can enter and destroy your mind."

I grinned, "Cynthia, I am a master of Mind Arts due to which I have a nearly Eidetic Memory. My mind is far more complex and strong to break through and even it is breached there are so many puzzles and traps inside that the one entering my mind will be trapped there until I let him out."

Cynthia nodded and I activated my Invisibility Cloak to become invisible as we reached near the Spear Pillar, Cynthia quickly got out of her car and I followed. A large number of Team Galactic grunts were blocking the entrance, Cynthia released her Garchomp, "Garchomp, Battle Dance." A man who was most probably Looker too came out from hiding and joined Cynthia with his Luxray, I quickly snuck inside the Spear Pillar while Looker and Cynthia fought off the Team Galactic grunts. The passageway inside the pillar was very dark but I could make out a bright light ahead of me, "Hedwig, Charizard, Rayquaza. Help me out here." I dashed forward with Rayquaza, Charizard and Hedwig following me.

When I reached there I found Cyrus with three team Galactic grunts and a scientist with the lake guardians standing on a pillar in a triangle formation, Dialga and Palkia were taking shape while getting bounded by a red chain like structure. "Cyrus, stop this nonsense or it won't end well for you."

Cyrus turned around, "Ah Harry Potter, I had a suspicion that you will be a throne for my operation but you can't stop me now." The three grunts including Saturn and Mars released a Toxicroak, Purugly and Skuntank to face me.

"You know what to do." I shouted at my pokemons, Hedwig dashed at Purugly while Charizard took care of Toxicroak and Rayquaza took out Skuntank. After taking care of their pokemon Hedwig destroyed the machine that was restricting Dalgia and Palkia with a red chain like structure while Rayquaza and Charizard knocked out all the team Galactic embers except Cyrus.

"Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit stop him, destroy his mind." Cyrus shouted. Suddenly I was attacked mentally but my occlumency shield held on and the lake guardians were unable to break into my mind, I followed their signatures and directly assaulted the mind of the three lake guardians with my Legilimency attack and once I was inside their head I was able to break the connection between them and Cyrus. As soon as the connection broke I was thrown out of their mind and the lake guardians opened their eyes, Charizard broke the red crystal on Azelf's head while Rayquaza dealt with Mesprit's red crystal and Hedwig did the same with Uxie's.

The three lake guardians fell down from the pillar but Charizard caught them as they were very weak, Dialga and Palkia also started to slowly disappear. Just then Cynthia came flying on her Garchomp, "It's over Cyrus, your plan has failed. Dialga and Palkia can't be controlled anymore without the lake guardians, surrender now.

Cyrus laughed, "You would think so won't you." Cyrus then raised his hands and showed the red crystal same as that was on the lake guardians head and as a result Dialga and Palkia started forming again, "No one can stop me now, I will create a new universe by destroying this one, my own universe with my own rules. Dialga ruler of time, Palkia ruler of space release your power and create a new universe." Dialga and Palkia while on control of Cyrus due to the red chains fired a powerful on the middle of triangle together and started forming a portal.

I groaned, "I hate when villains give their boring monologue, everyone broke Dialga and Palkia out of that red cage." Charizard and Garchomp started destroying Dialga's red chain cage and Rayquaza and Hedwig did the same with Palkia's red chain cage, the lake guardians also contributed. The red chain cage broke and the portal started shrinking down.

"No, my universe." Cyrus shouted and dashed toward the closing portal, the portal closed and Cyrus was gone inside it. But the danger wasn't gone yet as both Dialga and Palkia were beyond angry, Dialga and Palkia continue to rampage, creating a massive black hole of negative energy that threatens to envelop and destroy the Sinnoh region.

I shouted, "We can't battle these two when they aren't in control otherwise if we battle it can destroy the whole space time continuum."

Cynthia nodded, "We can't do anything but the lake guardians can Azelx, Mesprit, Uxie please help us out, only you can calm down Dialga and Palkia." The lake guardians nodded and Uxie looked at me, I got a telepathic massage from Uxie that they needed help.

I nodded and released my full magical aura, my power as the Master Of Death was still uncontrolled and chaotic as I haven't trained myself with the power that comes with the title of Master Of Death. The magical aura was enough to supress the black hole, Dialga and Palkia a bit, the legendary lake guardians quickly used their powers to calm down the two legendry pokemon Dialga and Palkia. The three lake guardians opened two portals with their powers and sent Dialga and Palkia through it to their isolated dimensions, the black hole too dissipated.

"Thank a lot, you three." Cynthia said to the lake guardians, I too nodded. The Lake Guardians smiled and teleported away.

I looked at Cynthia, "Well Cyrus is gone to his own universe and this ends the chapter of Team Galactic."

Cynthia nodded, "Thanks for the help Harry."

"I said to you before Cynthia, you are family and I always help my family." I replied. Just then Looker entered with other police officials and arrested the remaining members of Team Galactic.

Afterwards Cynthia left me on the route to Sunyshore city in her car, "I'll see you in the league then."

I grinned and replied back, "Sure, be ready to give me the winners trophy."

Cynthia laughed, "We'll see, goodbye Harry."

I smiled and nodded, "By Cynthia." With that she left.

XXXXXX

I was in the Daybreak town forest when I saw a Draco Meter being used nearby, the attack was still incomplete and not much powerful. I moved to the place from where the attack originated and found an Altaria practising the powerful dragon type attack under the tutelage of an old Woman. The old woman looked at me and greeted me, "Hello there, are you a pokemon trainer."

I nodded, "Yes, I am Harry Potter."

"I am Grandma Wilma and I am a dragon type move tutor, I specialize mostly in training dragon types in using Draco Meteor. A trainer gave me his Altaria and I am helping it out to learn the powerful dragon type move."

I nodded, "It's nice meeting you, I usually pair up my dragon pokemons with Dragonite to learn the dragon type moves. My Dragonite was able to learn Draco Meteor by herself when she evolved from Dratini to Dragonair."

Grandma Wilma nodded, "Then your Dragonite is truly special, dragon types rarely learn Draco Meteor by herself and that too when they fully evolved."

I smiled but just then a Gible came out of the forest, "Oh you are back." Grandma Wilma said to the Gible who nodded excitedly, seeing my confused look she answered, "This Gible is wild and lives in the forest, he wants to learn Draco Meteor and that's why he is coming here regularly. I am currently training Altaria so I am unable to train it as well."

I nodded and crouched down near the Gible, "You want to learn Draco Meteor?" Gible looked at me and nodded, I smiled and said. "Let me show you, Dragonite come on out." I released Dragonite, Altaria and Gible stared at Dragonite as they could tell she is very powerful dragon type. "Dragonite show them your Draco Meteor." I said, Dragonite nodded and used a powerful Draco Meteor up in the air."

Altaria looked in shock and Gible had stars in his eyes, Grandma Wilma said. "That is a very powerful Draco Meteor."

I nodded and said to Gible, "My Dragonite has taught many other dragon types in my team the move Draco Meteor, will you join my team I am sure Dragonite can help you learn it as well." Gible looked at Dragonite and stared at her for a long time and then nodded, I took out a pokeball and caught the Gible.

Grandma Wilma said to me, "Take care of that Gible, he is quite strong and he loves to chew anything it finds."

I nodded, "Don't worry, Gible will be happy to be in my family." I then took out my pokedex and scanned Gible.

" **Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. Gible once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat. It reacts to anything that moves, it flies right at it and bites it. Sometimes it injures itself, but it doesn't care too much. It skulks in caves, and when prey or an enemy pass by, it leaps out and chomps them. The force of its attack sometimes chips its teeth. It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too. This Gible is a male.**

 **Abilities- Sand Veil, Rough Skin.**

 **Known moves- Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage, Sandstorm, Take Down, Sand Tomb, Dig, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Dragon Breath, Iron Head, Rock Climb, Double Edge, Body Slam, Mud Shot, Stone Edge."**

"You are right Grandma Wilma, he is quite strong." I said, Grandma Wilma smiled and nodded, afterwards I left Daybreak Town.

XXXXXX

Grandma Wilma was right, Gible loved to train but he would chew down anything it can get his hands or mouth on. I gad to enchant a Plush Toy Indestructible and Untearable so that Gible could stop gulping down anything it finds. Gible was having a hard time learning the Draco Meteor as he was still a Gible and hasn't evolved but Gible wasn't backing down as it wanted to perfect Draco Meteor before thinking of evolution. On my way to Sunyshore city I was able to find a Lucarionite for my Lucario but I decided to wait a bit more as I was planning to help Lucario and Venusaur master their mega evolution together. Hippopotas also evolved into Hippowdon while battling another trainer named Conway who was also taking part in this year league, Rocruff too evolved into Midnight Form Lycanroc while training during night time.

When I reached Sunyshore city I found Paul and Barry already there, "Hey you two, have you got the badge from Sunyshore city gym yet?"

Paul grunted, "No, he was much stronger than I anticipated."

Barry added, "Yeah, he even got an Ampharos that can mega evolve."

I nodded, "A mega Ampharos huh, it'll be fun to battle with since I have heard it changes to electric and dragon type after mega evolving."

Paul nodded, "Yes, my Gallade is trying to master mega evolution but it still need some work."

Barry eyes widened, "So you can do mega evolution as well, I got a key stone from my dad and found a mega stone for my Heracross on my own. I tried to mega evolve Heracross and nit did so as well but then it was completely out of control and started attacking me so I returned it back quickly, I didn't try it again."

I said to Barry, "I'll say the same to you Barry as I said to Paul earlier, when a pokemon mega evolves for the first time it has a high chance of losing control as it gets confused by the high boost in its power and you need to be ready to bring it down a notch so it can control itself."

Barry confirmed, "I see, so I should mega evolve Heracross but must be ready to fight it as well."

I nodded, "Exactly, it will take a few tries to completely master it."

Paul asked me, "Is there a limit on how many pokemon you can mega evolve at once?"

I thought about it and replied, "I have never tried to mega evolve two pokemon at a time so I can't say, I have many pokemon that can mega evolve but I haven't mega evolved two pokemon at once."

"How many of your pokemon can mega evolve?" Barry asked.

I started counting and then replied, "Currently I have 19 pokemon that have mastered their mega evolutions, two more will get added to the list after I win the Sunyshore city gym badge."

Barry looked shocked and so was Paul, "So many? Isn't getting mega stones very hard because I remember very well that I had a hell of time when I was searching for the mega stone for my Heracross."

I smiled, "I have been 4 regions in total including Sinnoh and I have travelled around Kanto twice so I have many pokemons that can mega evolve, how I get the mega stones well that's a secret that I can't disclose but I'll just say that I have a very healthy relationship with lady luck."

Barry cursed, "Damn!"

Paul nodded and then left while saying, "I have to train so that I can defeat Volkner in my rematch."

Barry added, "Yeah, I got to do the same. Good luck for your battle with Faulkner Harry."

I nodded and replied, "Thanks." Barry nodded and left.

XXXXXX

The Sunyshore was quite technological advanced from all other cities I have ever been to, from what I heard from the local people it's due to the gym leader Volkner who was said to be an electrical genius. When I entered the gym, I found a young man who was most probably Volkner talking with Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four. The two turned toward me as I addressed them, "Hey, I am Harry Potter and I am here to challenge the Sunyshore city gym leader in a pokemon battle."

The man talking to Flint stepped forward and replied, "All right, challenger. It's not often, but some trainers manage to come and challenge me. But they've all been boring battles. I didn't break a sweat beating them. ...Sigh... I'm Volkner, the Gym Leader. They say I'm the top Gym Leader in Sinnoh, but... Anyway, I guess we'd better get this done. I hope you're the Trainer who'll make me remember how fun it is to battle!"

Before I could reply Flint said to Volkner, "I think you finally found a challenger Volkner, Harry here is quite talented from what I recall after all he tied with champion Cynthia's Garchomp in a one on one battle, a feat that even I don't have."

I smiled and said, "Thanks for the ego boost Flint but I think you'll find my strength by yourself Volkner."

Volkner nodded, "Very well, come on then let's head to the battlefield."

As we reached the battlefield Flint headed for the side stands, Volkner gestured toward an elderly man who nodded and started an electronic bot that took the position of Referee as Volkner and I stood on the opposite side of the battlefield. The bot referee started in its robotic battle, "The Sunyshore gym battle for the Beacon Badge is between the gym leader Volkner and the challenger Harry Potter, it will be a three on three battle and the battle will be over when the three pokemon of either side are unable to continue. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon. Let the battle begin."

Volkner sent out his pokemon first, "Let's see what you got because here comes my first pokemon, go Electivire."

I too sent out my first pokemon, "Nidoking, it's finally your turn."

"I see you are going for a type advantage but it won't matter, I will be using my three strongest pokemon in this gym battle and Electivire is my third strongest pokemon." Volkner said to me.

In reply I laughed, "Volkner is the second pokemon I ever caught after starting my journey, he is one of my strongest pokemon and you won't be taking him down that easily I can assure you that."

"We will se about that, Electivire Thunder Punch." Volkner commanded.

"Let it come Nidoking, use Drill Run." I replied back.

Electivire dashed at Nidoking with an Ice Punch forming in his hands but Nidoking just stood there in wait of Electivire, just as Electivire was about to hit Nidoking with an Ice Punch Nidoking caught its hands and hit it back with Drill Run which sent it skidding back. But Electivire was still able to use his second hand and hit Nidoking with an Ice Punch before getting hit by Drill Run, Nidoking shrugged off the attack as it wasn't much powerful in compared to the Electivier's Ice Punch with his original right hand. Before Electivire could even stood back up Nidoking hit it with Earth Power, the ground beneath Electivire erupted in power and hit Electivire dead on.

Electivire was poisoned after touching Nidoking as my Nidoking had the ability Poison Point, Electivire attacked Nidoking with a surprise Flamethrower that Nidoking was unable to dodge. Nidoking was pushed back but he quickly steadied himself and used Earthquake which hit Electivire dead on and before Electivire could recover Nidoking followed up the Earthquake by hitting Electivire with Stone Edge. Electivire got back up quickly and used Focus Blast and dashed at Nidoking and hit him with a powerful Bulldoze, the poison was slowly making its way through Electivire body and as a result it was getting sloppy and slow as well.

Nidoking was thrown back by getting hit by Focus Blast and Bulldoze but he was to quick to recover, Nidoking hit the Electivire with Sludge Wave that hit Electivire and increased the poisoning by ten times. But Electivire was a tough opponent and it wasn't planning on going down that easily, Electivire dashed at Nidoking and hit him with Stomping Tantrum which hit Nidoking threw him back. Nidoking snarled and angry and attacked Electivire with a Hyper Beam at my command, Volkner shouted at Electivire to dodge the attack but Electivire was too tired and badly poisoned to even move. The Hyper Beam hit right on its target and Electivire fell down to the ground knocked out unconscious.

"Electivire is unable to battle Nidoking is the winner, gym leader bring out your next pokemon." The bot referee declared as Volkner recalled back his Electivire.

"Ver well, I can easily say that I am impressed but let's see how you deal with this. Go Raichu." With Volkner sent out his next pokemon.

Nidoking started the match up by attacking Raichu with Stone Edge but Raichu was very quick, it dodged the Stone Edge efficiently using its incredible speed and hit Nidoking with Quick Attack. But Raichu made the same mistake his team mate Electivire did, Raichu made contact with Nidoking's skin and due to his Nidoking's ability Poison Point Raichu was also poisoned. Nidoking was quick to take advantage of the poisoned Raichu and hit it with Venom Drench. Raichu dashed at Nidoking and hit him with a powerful Iron Tail right on his face and a result he was thrown back, before Nidoking could get back up Raichu hit him again and this time with a Focus Punch.

The two powerful attacks of Raichu hurt Nidoking badly but it wasn't done yet and attacked Raichu with multiple Sludge Bombs, Raichu dodged most of the Sludge Bombs but due to being poisoned and Venom Drench attack it was getting slower and sloppier as a result one of the Sludge Bomb hit it dead on. Raichu was heavily panting but it was able to hit back Nidoking with another Iron Tail, Nidoking was thrown back but it slowly got back up and attacked Raichu with Outrage. Seeing that Raichu didn't have much energy left Volkner shouted, "Raichu take it, use Bide."

The Outrage hit Raichu right on its face but Raichu stood its ground while using Bide as a red aura started surrounding it. "Nidoking end this, use Hyper Beam." I shouted back as well.

Nidoking hit Raichu again with a Hyper Beam and amazingly Raichu took it head on, the Hyper Beam hit Raichu right on target but Raichu was still standing albeit heavily panting and with a bright aura of red around it due to Bide. "Now Raichu, let it rip!" Volkner shouted. Raichu released the energy collected with Bide back at Nidoking and hit him dead on, Nidoking fell down to the ground unconscious and Raichu soon followed as it was heavily exhausted and hurt.

The bot referee declared again, "Both Nidoking and Raichu are unable to battle, trainers bring out your next pokemon."

I recalled Nidoking while Volkner did the same with his Raichu, "I can see now why Flint said you are a very strong opponent, but I am not one to go down without a fight. Ampharos, it's all yours." Just as Paul and Barry said I could see a mega stone around Ampharos embedded on a necklace.

I grinned, "It won't be fun to battle if my opponent doesn't give his best while battling me, let me show you my strength. Latias, you are up."

Latias came out as Volkner eyed the legendry eon dragon, "A legendry pokemon, then we'll need to give it our all Ampharos. Go beyond evolution, Mega Evolve." Volkner said while holding his Key Stone and slowly Ampharos mega evolved into Mega Ampharos.

I decided wait and gauge Mega Ampharos strength before thinking of mega evolving Latias, Mega Ampharos started the matchup by attacking Latias with Dragon Pulse but Latias countered the dragon type attack with her own Dragon Pulse. The Dragon Pulse collided and cancelled out each other, Latias attacked Mega Ampharos with Dragon Breath and the dragon type attack hit the target dead on. Mega Ampharos replied by hitting back Latias with Power Gem and Latias was unable to dodge the attack, Latias wasn't one to back down as she attacked back Mega Ampharos with Outrage. Mega Ampharos quickly used Cotton Guard so that it wouldn't take the full brunt of the powerful dragon type attack.

Latias quickly hit Mega Ampharos with Psychic which hit it dead on, Mega Ampharos quickly replied by attacking Latias with a powerful Thunder. Latias quickly used Light Screen to halve the damage from the powerful Thunder attack, Latias then decided to show her trick and became invisible by using her Psychic powers. Mega Ampharos turned round and round in search of Latias while Latias hit her with two Dragon Pulse back to back from different direction, Mega Ampharos wasn't able to dodge the attacks from its invisible opponent. Mega Ampharos slowly get back up and used Shock Wave which hit Latias making her visible again, before Latias could recover Mega Ampharos hit her with an Outrage of its own.

Latias fell down to the ground but quickly got back up, "Latias it's time to reveal your full strength, let's go all out Latias Mega Evolve." I said while holding my Key Stone, Latias Mega Stone responded to my Key Stone and Latias mega evolved to Mega Latias.

Volkner was shocked as he didn't expect me to mega evolve a legendry pokemon, Mega Latias quickly sowed her prowess by hitting Mega Ampharos with a combination of Dragon Claw. Mega Ampharos groggily got back up and hit Mega Latias with a Signal Beam which Mega Latias was unable to dodge but Mega Latias replied back by hitting Mega Ampharos with Dragon Pulse. Mega Latias quickly flew up and then descended down and hit Mega Ampharos with her signature move, Mist Ball. Mega Ampharos was badly hurt and was nearly done for but it wasn't planning to give up this easily and as a result hit Mega Latias with another Outrage, Mega Latias was still under Light Screen and as a result it wasn't much harmed by the Outrage.

"Latias it's time to finish this, use Draco Meteor." I shouted, Mega Latias nodded and used Draco Meteor, the meteors bombarded on Mega Ampharos and as a result it turned back to Ampharos and fell down to the ground knocked out unconscious.

"Ampharos is unable to battle and the winner is Latias, as all the three pokemon of the gym leader are unable to battle the winner of this battle is the challenger Harry Potter." The Bot referee announced as Volkner recalled his unconscious Ampharos and I did the same with my Latias.

Volkner came forward and gave me the Beacon Badge, "That was an amazing battle Harry, one that I immensely enjoyed. Here is the Beacon Badge, proof of your win Sunyshore city gym."

I nodded and took my final Sinnoh gym badge and put it in my badge case, "Thanks Volkner." With that I left the Sunysore city gym.

XXXXXX

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny, ME – Mega Evolution mastered)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F ME, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M ME, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M ME, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M ME, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M ME, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M ME, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M ME, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Tyranitar M ME, Donphan F, Salamence M ME, Gardevoir S F ME, Swampert M ME, Sceptile M ME, Flygon F, Aggron M ME, Metagross S F ME, Blaziken F ME, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Altaria F ME, Absol M ME, Ludicolo M, Venusaur F, Froslass F, Magnezone, Rapidash S F, Glaceon M, Drapion M, Naganadel F, Breviary F, Aegislash S M._

 _Infernape M, Roserade F, Aurorus F, Lucario F, Lycanroc (Midnight Form) M, Bronzong, Hippowdon M, Spiritomb M, Gible M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F ME, Rayquaza S M ME, Celebi F, Deoxys, Darkrai M, Regigigas._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Arcanine S M, Persian F, Houndoom M, Absol F, Vaporeon F._


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

I had a whole month to prepare for the Sinnoh league after getting my eighth and final Sinnoh gym badge from Sunyshore city. In the month until the Sinnoh league three rare pokemon from which two were legendry pokemon and one a very rare pokemon from Unova. The first one I caught was the mythical pokemon Shaymin, I was training in a nearby forest when my Celebi sensed something and urged me to follow her. I followed Celebi to a garden most probably of Gracidea flower but all the flowers have died down, Celebi entered the large garden and led me to the middle of it. I finally found a sad looking Shaymin looking longingly at a dead Gracidea flower.

Shaymin looked at me thinking me as a threat but calmed down when it saw Celebi with me, I crouched down and said to Shaymin. "Why do you look so sad Shaymin?" Shaymin nudged its heads toward the Gracidea flower, from my studies I knew that a young Shaymin needs a Gracidea flower to achieve his Sky Form for the first time and after which it can change its form on its will. "You want to change into your Sky Form, that's why you need the Gracidea flower. Am I right?" I asked the Shaymin who was most probably very young, Shaymin shook his head in yes sadly.

I smiled, "Don't worry Shaymin, we'll help you." Shaymin quickly looked at me with eyes like that of a small baby, I petted Shaymin and looked at Celebi. "Celebi you are the legendry pokemon of forest and greenery, you can use your power and bring this whole garden back to life." Celebi nodded happily and then flew around us while using her power, all the Gracidea flower in the garden started blooming as Celebi used her power. Shaymin eyes lit up happily and it started jumping in joy, Celebi came down and led Shaymin to the nearest flower. Shaymin touched the Gracidea flower and the reaction was instant as it was enveloped in a blue light and changed its form Land to Sky, Shaymin quickly flew up to enjoy the feel of flying and Celebi joined it.

After some time passed by I called out to Celebi, "Hey Celebi, we should get going everyone will be waiting." Celebi nodded and flew toward the training area in the forest and Shaymin followed her as well while I led the way. We reached our training spot and Celebi resuming her training and Shaymin too followed Celebi footsteps, "Hey Celebi why don't you help out Shaymin?" I said to Celebi, Shaymin looked at me with a smile as Celebi nodded and started training Shaymin.

When we were done for the day I recalled my other pokemon as I was going to resume my travel, Celebi and Shaymin came flying near me and Celebi nudged at the empty pokeball on my belt. I looked at Shaymin, "So, you want to come with us?" Shaymin nodded happily, "Then I don't have any problem, welcome to the family." I said with a smile and, I took out an Ultra Ball from my bag and caught Shaymin in it. I then returned Celebi to her pokeball and then scanned Shaymin with my pokedex.

" **Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokémon. When the Gracidea flower is in bloom, its pollen allows Shaymin to change into its Sky Form from its Land Form. Shaymin also have a tendency to migrate. It lives in flower patches and avoids detection by curling up to look like a flowering plant. It can dissolve toxins in the air to instantly transform ruined land into a lush field of flowers. The flowers all over its body burst into bloom if it is lovingly hugged and senses gratitude. Feelings of gratitude are the message it delivers. This Shaymin is a female.**

 **Abilities- Natural Cure.**

 **Known moves- Growth, Magical Leaf, Leech Seed, Synthesis, Sweet Scent, Aromatherapy, Energy Ball, Air Slash, Sweet Kiss, Seed Flare."**

"Just as I thought it is very young, now I have two young legendry pokemon to take care of." I said looking at Shaymin pokedex entry, I pocketed back my pokedex and continued my travel.

XXXXXX

The second pokemon I caught was another legendry pokemon. I was passing by a nearby volcano when I saw a glimpse of the legendry pokemon Heatran, I was quite fascinated with Heatran after battling Palmer's Heatran so I decided to follow it. The Heatran finally stopped near a clear grass field, I stepped forward and challenged it. "Hey Heatran, I am challenging to a battle. If I win you'll have to come with me, what do you say." Heatran looked at me and then spread its legs a bit, ready to battle.

I grinned and sent out my pokemon, "Swampert, you are up."

Heatran started the battle by attacking Swampert with Stone Edge, in reply to Heatran's Stone Edge Swampert used Stone Edge of his own. The edgy rocks from both the Stone Edge collided and cancelled out each other, Swampert then attacked Heatran with Muddy Water. The Muddy Water hit right on its target and Heatran was pushed back but Heatran replied by attacking back Swampert with Flash Cannon, Swampert quickly countered the Flash Cannon by using Mud Bomb. The Mud Bomb was able to counter the Flash Cannon of Heatran but Heatran quickly followed it up with a Dragon Pulse, this time Swampert was unable to dodge or counter Heatran's attack as the Dragon Pulse hit him. Swampert stood back up and jumped at Heatran and hit it with a Focus Punch, Heatran was hurt but it composed itself and used Eruption which engulfed Swampert as it was near Heatran.

I looked at Heatran in shock, "What the hell, I didn't know Heatran could use Eruption."

Suddenly a man voice came from behind me, "That Heatran is special." I turned around to find a young man in the pokemon ranger gear, "Hey, I am Ben a pokemon ranger. I was searching for this special Heatran that could use Eruption, we were planning to transfer it to pokemon preserve."

I nodded, "Right now I am battling it to make it a member of my team, if I lose you can do whatever you want until then please don't interfere."

I looked back at the battle as Swampert slowly got back up after getting hit by the powerful fire type attack, Swampert quickly attacked back Heatran with a Hydro Cannon that hit it dead on and Heatran was thrown back. Heatran was still not done as it stood back up and used its signature move Magma Storm, Swampert was caught in the storm of magma and was constantly getting hurt by it. Swampert started moving in a circle while using Hydro Cannon, the Hydro Cannon was able to settle down the Magma Storm but it left Swampert heavily panting.

I took hold of my Key Stone, "Swampert let's go all out, go beyond evolution. Mega Evolve!" Swampert started glowing as his form changed and he evolved into Mega Swampert.

Heatran eyed Mega Swampert carefully and then aimed an Overheat at him, Mega Swampert quickly jumped out of the way of the powerful fire type attack and attacked back Heatran with Muddy Water. The Muddy Water hit its target dead on and pushed back Heatran but Heatran was still not ready to give up although it was showing the sign of exhaustion, Heatran gathered its strength and attacked Mega Swampert with a Solar Beam. Mega Swampert in reply to Heatran's Solar Beam used his own Hydro Cannon, the powerful water and grass type attacks collided midway and cancelled out each other. Mega Swampert quickly hit Heatran with Earthquake that hurt Heatran badly but before it could recover and attack back Mega Swampert used Earth Power and as a result the ground beneath Heatran erupted in power and Heatran was consumed in it.

I thought that Heatran was done for but Heatran still had some strength left in it and it got back up to attack back Mega Swampert with another Solar Beam, Mega Swampert waited for the Solar Beam and at the last moment used Protect, the Protect barrier easily withheld the Solar Beam. "Swampert it's time to rap this up, finish it with a full power Hydro Cannon." I said to Mega Swampert who nodded and used a powerful Hydro Cannon that hit Heatran right on its face, Heatran fell down to the ground knocked out unconscious, I quickly threw an Ultra Ball and caught Heatran.

Ben who was watching everything said, "Well since Heatran is now your pokemon I can't capture it, I'll be on my way then." With that he left.

I looked at the retreating figure of Bean and shrugged, I took out my pokedex and scanned Heatran.

" **Heatran, the Lava Dome Pokémon. Heatran lives in volcanic caves and uses its cross-shaped claws to manoeuvre across stone walls. Its body is made of rugged steel. However, it is partially melted in spots because of its own heat. Boiling blood, like magma, circulates through its body. It makes its dwelling place in volcanic caves. This Heatran is a male.**

 **Abilities- Flash Fire, Flame Body (Hidden Ability)**

 **Known moves- Ancient Power, Heat Wave, Iron Head, Earth Power, Fire Fang, Metal Sound, Crunch, Eruption, Flash Cannon, Stone Edge, Dragon Pulse, Overheat, Solar Beam, Magma Storm."**

"Cool I got another legendry pokemon, looks like the legendry pokemons like Sinnoh region a lot." I said while looking at the Heatran entry in my pokedex, I put my pokedex back into my pocket and moved forward.

XXXXXX

The last pokemon I caught was a trickster by nature, I was walking through a forest full of wild pokemons and it was the night time when I saw a Vivillon in a group of Vivillon's quickly crashed into another Vivillon and amid the confusion it quickly got away. I had a feeling that something was different about this pokemon so I followed, I found it coming near a bunch of Vigoroth. The Vivillon quickly collided with one Vigoroth and then gave a laugh while changing back to its original form, a Zorua. The Vigoroth snarled at it and the whole group started charging at it, the Zorua looked at the incoming bunch of Vigoroth in fear and started running away.

I followed Zorua and the bunch of Vigoroth, Zorua came to a stop as there was a cliff in front of it. Vigoroth who was hit by Zorua grinned and charged at the Zorua, I decided to interfere then. "Lucario, stop that Vigoroth." Lucario came out in between Zorua and the incoming Vigoroth, Lucario stooped the Vigoroth by hitting it with an Aura Sphere. The Vigoroth wasn't much strong as the single Aura Sphere sent it flying back, the whole group looked at Lucario who had another Aura Sphere in her hands and they ran away. I walked forward and crouched down near the Zorua who was looking at us warily, "You know, its not a good idea to take on someone stronger than you unless absolutely necessary." Lucario too nodded, Zorua grinned by showing its teeth and transformed into Lucario.

Lucario looked at her in shock, I laughed and said. "You look young but you are very good with your illusions, Zorua and Zoroark are rarely found in Unova then how come you are here?" Zorua changed back to its original form from Lucario and looked up sadly, I decided to try something new and used a small Legilimency probe on Zorua. I quickly found out that Zorua was from Unova where it was caught by some pokemon poachers, they bought it to Sinnoh where it was able to deceive the group of poachers with an illusion and was able to escape.

"So, you escaped the group of Poachers and you have been in this forest from then onwards." I said and Zorua nodded in reply. "Why don't you join me then, you will be a part of my family and I will train to be strong as well." Zorua looked at me and then Lucario and after some moment finally nodded. "Good, you know you can play as many pranks as you want on my other pokemon and can get away with it." Zorua grinned on the prospect of pranking, I took out an empty pokeball and caught it. I then returned Lucario back to her pokeball and then scanned Zorua with my pokedex.

" **Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokemon and loves to surprise people. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child. It changes so it looks just like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee. This Pokémon has a cowardly disposition, so when it's not around friends, it basically always stays transformed as something else. If a normally talkative child suddenly stops talking, it may have been replaced by Zorua. This Zorua is a female.**

 **Abilities- Illusion**

 **Known moves- Scratch, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Night Daze, Copycat, Counter, Dark Pulse, Detect, Extrasensory, Sucker Punch."**

"She is definitely young." Suddenly, Zorua came out of her ball and shook herself while glaring at her pokeball, I smiled and said. "It looks like you don't like staying inside a pokeball." Zorua nodded, "No problem, you can walk beside me then." Zorua grinned and nodded. "Well then let's go, we need to reach a nearby pokemon centre to stay for the night." With that I left for the nearby city or town.

XXXXXX

I reached the Lily Of The Valley Islands for the Sinnoh pokemon league also known as Lily Of The Valley Conference a week before the scheduled start day of the league, after registering myself for the league I was given a room in one of the better homes in Trainer Village. I spent the last two days before the league relaxing and gave my pokemon a break who were training hard for the league, I also contacted Sirius and he said that he will be there for the Semi-finals with Cynthia.

It was finally the day of this year Lily Of The Valley Conference inauguration ceremony, I was on my way to the main stadium when another boy bumped onto me and it was none other than Barry. "You know this time I should be the one fining you." I said while getting up.

Barry stood up and laughed nervously, "I was a bit excited so I didn't see you, sorry about that." Before I could reply I saw Zorua grinning and transforming into an exact replica of Barry, I grinned as Zorua tapped Barry on his shoulder. Barry looked back and fell down again in shock as he saw an exact copy of himself, I laughed as Zorua changed back to her original form while laughing. Barry stood back up and glared at both of us, "That wasn't funny, I should definitely fine you."

I laughed, "That was definitely funny, let's go as I don't want to miss the inauguration ceremony."

Barry nodded, "By the way where did you caught a Zorua, from what I heard they are very rare even in Unova."

I nodded, "Yeah, I found her on my way here. She is quite a prankster."

We reached the stadium and found it full with cheering audience and trainers taking part in the league. The runner with the torch came in to our view as he climbed up and the lighted up the giant torch indicating that this year Lily Of The Valley has officially started. Mr Goodshow addressed everyone in the stadium amid the clapping, "Welcome one and all! This Stadium is a very special place, a place where those who truly love Pokémon have come to compete for the title of Sinnoh League champion. Here the sacred flame of the legendry pokemon Ho-Oh burns brightly to light up our hearts and our spirits. Battle valiantly and keep that flame alive, in your hearts and in your spirits!" With that he ended his speech.

There were nearly 150 trainers competing this year, to get the top 64 trainers who would move forward in the league screening rounds was conducted. All the battle in the screening round were all one vs one pokemon battle, I won all of my battles in that round and qualified for the top 64. I found that both Barry and Paul were able to qualify for the top 64, Conway whom I once battled in a practice battle on the road was also able to reach the top 64.

In the top 64 my first battle was against a trainer named Nando, he was a trainer who did pokemon coordinating and battling simultaneously and he always carried and played a golden Harp. The battle was 3 vs 3 pokemon battle, Nando started up with his Roserade while I decided to start with Torkoal. Torkoal didn't have much problem in defeating Roserade but Nando's next pokemon was Altaria, Altaria and Torkoal battled for a long time but in the end both of the pokemon knocked out each other. Nando's last pokemon was Armaldo and in reply I sent out my Scizor, Armaldo put up a good fight but was eventually defeated by Scizor as a result I was qualified for the next round that was top 32.

In the top 32 I faced a female trainer named Janett, Janett was quite arrogant and reminded me a lot of Blue when we started our journey from Pallet Town. I had no problem in taking her arrogance out of her, I decided to use Articuno against her. Janett started with her Typhlosion but it wasn't able to fight Articuno for a long time and was promptly defeated, Janett used an Aggron next and after a tough battle Aggron after mega evolving was finally able to knock out Articuno but it itself was knocked out as well. I sent out Aerodactyl next and in reply Janett used her Swampert, it was a tough battle as Janett mega evolved her Swampert and I too did the same with my Aerodactyl. After a hard fought battle Aerodactyl came out victorious and thus sending me to the top 16.

I found out that Barry, Paul and even Conway were able to reach the top 16 of the Lily Of The Valley Conference. As luck would have it, In top 16 I was facing Conway and Barry was up against Paul. It's Barry's Skarmory against Paul's Magmortar. Although Barry starts out strong by using Spikes to lay a trap, Magmortar quickly defeats Skarmory, so Barry brings out Hitmonlee. Paul then switches to Ursaring, who is powerful enough to withstand Hitmonlee's repeated attacks and defeat Hitmonlee. Barry has now only one Pokémon left, and it's his beloved Empoleon. Though Empoleon shows great speed and strength, it can't achieve victory over Paul's powerful Electivire, and Paul is the victor. With that Paul reached the top 8 or the quarter finals of the league.

In my battle with Conway I started with my Houndoom and in reply Conway used his Dusknoir, Dusknoir was a very tricky opponent but Houndoom was more than capable to deal with it. Houndoom eventually overpowered Dusknoir but with a well timed Destiny Bond Dusknoir was able to take out Houndoom with itself. Conway sent out his next pokemon and it was a Slowking and in reply I used my Tyranitar, Slowking put up a good fight but Tyranitar eventually defeated it. The last pokemon sent out by Conway was his Aggron, Conway mega evolved his Aggron in order to get an upper hand but I quickly thwarted his plans by mega evolving my Tyranitar as well. Mega Aggron put up a good fight but at last Mega Tyranitar merged victorious and this way I qualified for the quarter finals of Lily Of The Conference.

The remaining top 8 trainers were paired up randomly to battle out for the spot in the Semi-Finals of the Sinnoh league, but the surprisingly thing was my battle in the quarter finals was with Paul. I was checking up on my pokemon in the pokemon centre when I met up with Paul and Barry who was staying till the end of the league. "Hello Paul, I hope you are ready for our battle."

Paul just nodded in reply, Barry interrupted. "Hey do you know that a trainer with the legendry Darkrai is in the quarter final as well, he has only used his Darkrai till now in the whole tournament."

Paul eyes widened and I said, "Really, that Darkrai must be strong then but I don't think it will be fun to battle with just a legendry pokemon."

Barry looked at me crazily, "What? He can easily overpower anyone with just his Darkrai and win the whole league."

I laughed, "I don't think you will achieve anything by just using a powerful legendry pokemon to win a league, it will be way too boring. But that won't be happening, after all I am in the league as well and I am very much sure I can defeat his Darkrai."

"Why do you think so?" Barry asked.

I grinned, "Because I have a Darkrai of my own although he is a bit young."

Barry stared me, "How can you get lucky so many times?"

I smiled and shrugged, "As I said before, lady luck and I have a very good relationship." Barry just stared at me dumbly and Paul left without saying anything.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Next chapter will be Harry vs Paul._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny, ME – Mega Evolution mastered)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F ME, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M ME, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M ME, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M ME, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M ME, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M ME, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M ME, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Tyranitar M ME, Donphan F, Salamence M ME, Gardevoir S F ME, Swampert M ME, Sceptile M ME, Flygon F, Aggron M ME, Metagross S F ME, Blaziken F ME, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Altaria F ME, Absol M ME, Ludicolo M, Venusaur F, Froslass F, Magnezone, Rapidash S F, Glaceon M, Drapion M, Naganadel F, Breviary F, Aegislash S M._

 _Infernape M, Roserade F, Aurorus F, Lucario F, Lycanroc (Midnight Form) M, Bronzong, Hippowdon M, Spiritomb M, Gible M, Zorua F._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F ME, Rayquaza S M ME, Celebi F, Deoxys, Darkrai M, Regigigas, Shaymin F, Heatran M._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Arcanine S M, Persian F, Houndoom M, Absol F, Vaporeon F._


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

It was finally time for the top 8 battles of the Lily Of The Valley Conference and the first battle was between me and Paul. Both of us were standing on the opposite ends of the ground type battlefield, the referee took his position outside the battlefield on the middle and started the official announcement for the league battle, "This battle will be a full six on six pokemon battle between Paul of Veilstone City and Harry of Kanto region, there is no time limit and the battle will be over when either of the trainer looses all six of his pokemon. Both trainers are allowed to interchange their pokemon in between battles, when one or both the trainers looses three of his pokemon we'll be taking a short break. Trainers please select your first pokemon and send them out."

I sent out my first pokemon, "Snorlax, rise and shine." Snorlax was awake and ready for battle as it came out to the battlefield.

"Hariyama, get going." With that Paul too sent out his first pokemon.

"Hariyama vs Snorlax, battle begin." With that Referee started the battle.

Paul expected me to switch out Snorlax as Hariyama had the type advantage but I decided to contradict his prediction and let my Snorlax stay, Hariyama charged at Snorlax and hit him with Close Combat. Snorlax didn't try to dodge and let Hariyama hit him with Close Combat, just when Hariyama finished Snorlax attacked back with Counter. Hariyama was thrown back as the counter hit it double the power of its Close Combat, Snorlax quickly followed up by attacking Hariyama with Gunk Shot. Hariyama did something amazing to block the powerful fire type attack, Hariyama hit the Gunk Shot with rapid and powerful Force Palm that cancelled out the Gunk Shot.

Paul was in his full colours as Hariyama was able to hit Snorlax with a barrage of Force Palm, but the colour quickly drained out when Snorlax was able to gather itself and hit Hariyama with a Hyper Beam right on its face at a very close range. Hariyama was sent flying and this Snorlax some time to recover from the constant attacks it took from Hariyama, Hariyama was slowly getting back up but Snorlax wasn't done yet and hit Hariyama with Psychic. Hariyama fell back to the ground as the Psychic attack hit it, Snorlax charged toward Hariyama with Zen Headbutt. Hariyama got back up and dashed at the incoming Snorlax with Iron Head, both the heavy pokemons collided with an explosion and when the smoke cleared both of them were found on the ground.

Hariyama gathered a bit of its strength and stood back up and Snorlax followed it, "Hariyama, end this with Giga Impact." Paul ordered loudly.

In reply I did the same, "You too Snorlax give it all you got and use Giga Impact."

Snorlax and Hariyama collided midway with their respective Giga Impact and this time the explosion was big enough to rock the whole stadium, slowly the smoke dissipated and the ground became clear. Both Snorlax and Hariyama were found lying on the ground, they didn't get back up this time as they were knocked out unconscious.

"The matchup resulted in a draw as both Hariyama and Snorlax are unable to battle, trainers bring out your next pokemon and resume the battle." Referee announced.

Both me and Paul recalled our unconscious pokemon, this time Paul sent out his second pokemon first. "Magmortar, get going."

I then sent out my second pokemon, "Donphan, you are up girl."

Magmortar attacked Donphan with Lava Plume but Donphan got right through it with Rollout and hit Magmortar which threw it back, Donphan's Rollout was naturally very strong as I trained her by being inspired by Johto gym leader Whitney and her Miltank. Magmortar got back up while groaning as Donphan dashed at it with another Rollout, Magmortar tried blocking Donphan again and this time it used Cross Chop. The Cross Chop hit Donphan but she didn't stop her Rollout and hit Magmortar again badly hurting it, Donphan stooped her Rollout and used Bulldoze on Magmortar who was still on the ground.

Magmortar got back up but Donphan again came at with Rollout, Paul now knew that facing Rollout head on wasn't the most intelligent thing to do so he ordered Magmortar to dodge. Donphan wasn't going to leave Magmortar that easily as she quickly changed direction and hit Magmortar who was trying to dodge again with Rollout. Magmortar groggily got back up and Donphan came to stop but Magmortar quickly capitalized by attacking Donphan with a Focus Punch that hit Donphan dead on and threw her back, Magmortar didn't gave Donphan any time to recover and hit her with a powerful Solar Beam.

Donphan quickly got back up as I shouted out my next order, "Donphan use Fissure." Magmortar didn't get anytime to move as the ground beneath it opened up in a fissure and swallowed up Magmortar, Magmortar was knocked out unconscious.

"Magmortar is unable to battle the winner is Donphan, Paul bring out your next pokemon." Referee declared as Paul recalled back his Magmortar.

"Torterra, get going." With that Paul sent out his third pokemon for the battle.

Donphan again attacked Torterra by charging toward it with Rollout, in response Torterra used Rock Climb at the incoming Donphan and dashed toward her. Donphan nearly lost her balance due to the uneven ground by the Rock Climb but she was still able to continue the Rollout, the two pokemon collided with their respective attack and both of them were thrown back. Torterra was the first one to get back up and hit Donphan with Leech Seed which hit Donphan and surrounded her in thin vines that started leeching Donphan's energy from her and gave it to Torterra. Donphan didn't care about the thin vines covering it and again dashed at Torterra and hit it with Rollout again, Torterra skid back but it wasn't much winded and was able to hit back Donphan with Energy Ball.

Donphan was thrown back but it slowly got back up and took hold of Donphan Fire Fang, Torterra cried out loudly and tried hard to shook up Donphan but Donphan was keeping a strong hold on Torterra with Fire Fang. Torterra used Leaf Storm on Donphan who was still biting Torterra with Fire Fang, the Leaf Storm forced Donphan to release Torterra as she was blown away inside a storm of leaves. Torterra created another Energy Ball but this time Paul gave another surprise by telling Torterra to swallow it, amazingly Torterra glowed with a grown aura around it after swallowing the Energy Ball. Donphan was slowly getting back up but Torterra hit it again with another Leaf Storm, the Leaf Storm was much stronger than the previous one and hit Donphan dead on.

Donphan still wasn't down as it got back up again, seeing this Paul commanded. "Finish it, use Frenzy Plant." I knew that Donphan wasn't in any condition to dodge as Torterra brought down its front legs to the ground and thick vines came out from the ground and hit Donphan knocking her out cold and unconscious.

"Donphan is unable to battle the winner is Torterra, Harry bring out your next pokemon." Referee declared as I returned Donphan back to her pokeball.

I sent out my third pokemon, "Aurorus, its finally your turn."

Aurorus came out and summoned a hailstorm just as it landed on the ground, Aurorus quickly attacked Torterra with Aurora Beam and the ice type attack hit right on its target. Torterra was still covered in the green aura although it was slowly disappearing, Torterra quickly dashed at Aurorus by using Rock Climb and the boost from the Energy Ball made it much quicker and hit Aurorus dead on. Aurorus was sent kidding back but quickly stopped herself and used a powerful Blizzard that sharply turned down the temperature and hit right on its target which was Torterra. Torterra stood its ground taking the Blizzard head on and then dashed at Aurorus to hit her with the powerful fighting type move Superpower, Torterra hit Aurorus with the powerful fighting type move than threw her back.

Torterra wasn't done yet as it quickly cancelled the hailstorm and snowfall by using Sunny Day, Aurorus slowly stood back up but Torterra attacked her with an Energy Ball. Aurorus was able to quickly counter the Energy Ball in time by using Ice Beam, the Ice Beam and Energy Ball collided in the middle of the battlefield and cancelled out with an explosion. Before Aurorus could attack again Torterra hit it with a powerful Leaf Storm and Aurorus was unable to dodge he attack, Aurorus slowly got back up and hit back Torterra with another Aurora Beam which hit Torterra dead on and before Torterra could respond back Aurorus hit it again with another Ice Beam.

Both Torterra and Aurorus were incredibly tired but they had the strength for one last attack, "Torterra use Solar Beam." Paul gave his commanded.

I shouted back, "Aurorus, use Sheer Cold."

Torterra charged the Solar Beam and send it toward Aurorus but Aurorus at the same time dropped the temperature exponentially in the surrounding and used Sheer Cold, the Solar Beam hit Aurorus and resulted in an explosion but at the same time Sheer Cold hit Torterra dead on. Aurorus fell down to the ground unconscious and Torterra soon followed, both pokemon were knocked out unconscious.

"Both Torterra and Aurorus are unable to battle and as a result this matchup is a draw, since both trainer have lost three of their pokemon we will have a short break." Referee announced and left his position; Paul and I returned our unconscious pokemon and went back to the waiting room for the short break.

After the break we were back in the battlefield, referee announced, "Trainers release your next pokemon and let the battle resume."

I sent out my next pokemon before Paul, "You must remember this one Paul after all this is the pokemon I used in my first battle against you, Deoxys you are up."

Paul stared at Deoxys for a long time and ten sent out his next pokemon, "Froslass, get going."

Froslass came out and covered the whole battlefield in a hailstorm due to its ability Snow Cloak, the hailstorm gave it a perfect place to hide in and attack Deoxys. Froslass used the hailstorm to its advantage and hit Deoxys with two Shadow Ball back to back, Deoxys changed from its Normal Form to Speed Form and waited for Froslass to show itself again. Froslass again came into view and attacked Deoxys with another Shadow Ball, Froslass was fast but Deoxys in its speed form was much faster as it easily evaded the Shadow Ball and hit Froslass with a Fire Punch. Froslass was dazed after getting hit by a powerful Fire Punch but Deoxys was in no mood to let it reorganize itself, Deoxys used Shock Wave that hit Froslass dead on and as a result it was momentarily paralyzed.

Deoxys quickly changed to its Attack Form and dashed at the paralyzed Froslass to hit it with Throat Chop, the powerful dark type attack hit Froslass dead on making it wince in pain but the paralysation was also slowly reducing. Before Froslass could be completely mobile Deoxys hit it again with another dark type attack from its arsenal, which was Dark Pulse and the attack hit right on its target. Froslass straightened up itself and attacked Deoxys with a Signal Beam but unfortunately for Froslass Deoxys was able to evade the bug type attack and hit back Froslass with another Dark Pulse. Froslass was still not down as it was able to attack back Deoxys with a powerful Blizzard, the powerful ice type attack hit Deoxys but it was able to slowly power through it and hit back Froslass with a Throat Chop.

I could see that Froslass was nearly done for so I decided to finish it up, I shouted toward Deoxys. "It's time to end this Deoxys, finish it up with Psycho Boost."

But Paul wasn't going down silently as he was planning t takedown Deoxys with his Froslass, thus he too shouted out. "Froslass use Destiny Bond."

Deoxys attacked Froslass with its signature move but Froslass was able to use Destiny Bond before it, the Psycho Boost hit Froslass and knocked it out cold and unconscious. Deoxys soon followed as it too fell down to the ground knocked out unconscious due to Destiny Bond.

"The matchup resulted in a draw as both Deoxys and Froslass are unable to battle, trainers bring out your next pokemon and resume the battle." Referee announced.

Paul recalled his Froslass and sent out his second last pokemon, "Electivire, get going."

I too recalled Deoxys and sent out my second last pokemon, "You have gotten stronger Paul theirs is no doubt in that but I think it's time I turn the tables, Spiritomb you are up."

Before Electivire could do anything Spiritomb tried to put Electivire in sleep by using Hypnosis but Electivire's ability was Vital Spirit and as a result it didn't fell asleep. Electivire used Thunderbolt on Spiritomb but Spiritomb was able to dodge the attack and hit back Spiritomb with Feint Attack, Spiritomb didn't gave Electivire any chance to recover and attacked it again with Hyper Beam. Electivire didn't get any time to dodge the attack but it was able to use Protect to create a barrier, unfortunately for Electivire Spiritomb's ability was Infiltrator and as a result the Hyper Beam passed right through the Protect Barrier without any resistance and hit Electivire dead on.

Electivire slowly stood back up and charged toward Spiritomb with Wild Charge but Spiritomb used Smokescreen to hide himself, Electivire had to cancel the Wild Charge and look for Spiritomb in the smoke. Spiritomb took advantage of the Smokescreen and surrounded Electivire with Double Team and then hit it multiple Shadow Balls from every direction, Electivire was badly hurt but gritted its teeth in pain and waited for the Shadow Ball barrage to stop. Just as the last Shadow Ball hit Electivire it clapped its hands with full force and used Focus Blast, the Focus Blast didn't affect Spiritomb but cancelled the smoke in the battlefield and once the battlefield was clear and Spiritomb was visible Electivire hit him with another Thunder.

Spiritomb was hurt as the powerful electric type attack hit him but Electivire was too panting heavily and was on its knees due to the beating it has taken, Electivire slowly stood back up as Paul shouted. "Electivire use Wild Charge at full power."

I too replied back, "Stop it Spiritomb, use Hyper Beam."

Electivire dashed toward Spiritomb with Wild Charge and in reply Spiritomb tried to stop it with Hyper Beam, Electivire was able to cut through the Hyper Beam but the Hyper Beam was able to slow down Electivire. Electivire collided with Spiritomb resulting in an explosion and as the smoke cleared Electivire was found knocked out unconscious and Spiritomb hovering over it, although Spiritomb was looking extremely tired as well.

"Electivire is unable to battle and thus the winner is Spiritomb, Paul please send out your last pokemon and resume the battle." Referee announced as Paul recalled his Electivire.

Paul then sent out his last pokemon, "Aggron you are up." Just as I thought Aggron had a mega stone around his neck, Paul didn't wait much as he quickly mega evolved his Aggron. "Aggron show your full strength, Mega Evolve." With that Paul's Aggron mega evolved.

Spiritomb quickly put Mega Aggron to sleep with Hypnosis and then followed it up with Dream Eater, the Dream Eater did its work as Mega Aggron writhed in pain while still being asleep. Paul shouted at the asleep Mega Aggron to use Sleep Talk and in response Mega Aggron attacked Spiritomb with Dragon Rush, Spiritomb was surprised by Mega Aggron's attack and as a result he was unable to dodge the dragon type attack. Spiritomb was badly hurt and panting but he again hit the asleep Mega Aggron with another Dream Eater, the Dream Eater again hit Mega Aggron and Mega Aggron again used Sleep Talk. This time the Sleep Talk resulted in a Stone Edge that hit Spiritomb dead on, Mega Aggron too woke up at that moment.

Spiritomb was nearly done for, seeing this Paul commanded Mega Aggron. "Finish Spiritomb, use Dragon Rush."

I knew Spiritomb didn't have much energy left to dodge or counter Mega Aggron's attack so I decided to end the battle with Spiritomb, "Spiritomb, use Destiny Bond."

Paul cursed and rightly so as the Destiny Bond took effect just when the Dragon Rush hit Spiritomb, Spiritomb fell down knocked out unconscious and Mega Aggron changed back to Aggron and soon followed Spiritomb due to Destiny Bond."

"Both Spiritomb and Aggron are unable to continue their battle as a result this matchup is a draw, since Harry still has one pokemon left the winner of this battle and the first semi finalist of the Lily Of The Valley Conference is Harry Potter." With that the Referee announced me the winner.

The quarter finals round ended and the four winners were scheduled to battle out after a day break, the second semi finalist was a trainer named Jerry from Sinnoh who was also the runner up of last year Lily Of The Valley conference. The third semi-finalist was a young female trainer named Flora who has reached the top four of a league for the first time, and the last trainer in the top four was Tobias. Tobias was a complete mystery to me, he was the trainer to use Darkrai in all of his battles in the league and won every battle with just his Darkrai. I tried finding some info on him but unfortunately there was nothing on him except that he owns a Darkrai and this was his first regional pokemon league.

Cynthia arrived in the Lily Of The Valley island for the semi-finals and Sirius accompanied her, Cynthia invited me to the VIP booth from where I could watch the first semi-final battle and I accepted her invitation. The first semi-final battle was between Tobias and Flora, Tobias completely dominated Flora with his Darkrai. Flora lost all five of his pokemon to Tobias Darkrai but in the end her Gengar which she evolved into Mega Gengar was able to takedown Darkrai with Destiny Bond, but it was of no use as she lost all six of her pokemon while Tobias again finished the battle with just his Darkrai.

"That Darkrai looks quite strong Harry, if you win your battle you'll have your hands full with Tobias." Cynthia said looking at me.

I nodded, "True, Tobias's Darkrai is strong but I am completely sure that I can take on it and defeat it as well. Tobias is very dependent on his Darkrai from that I could guess that Darkrai is his strongest pokemon, although the rest of his team is unknown I think I can deal with him."

Sirius countered, "You know Harry, your guess can be wrong."

I grinned, "I know but it won't matter since I'll be using my strongest pokemon to deal with Tobias, if I win its well and good otherwise it would mean that I am still not the strongest."

Cynthia said, "You are right Harry but first you must focus on Jerry, I remember him from last year and he is quite a tough opponent."

I smiled and replied, "That's good, I want to show Tobias what he is up against in the finals and I will show Tobias that he is not the only one that can dominate his opponent in the pokemon battle. I can tell you that the second semi-final battle will be over shortly."

It was finally time for the second semi-final battle, Jerry and I were standing on the opposite side of the rock type battlefield as the referee took his position and started the official announcement for the battle. "This battle will be a full six on six pokemon battle between Jerry of Hearthome City and Harry of Kanto region, there is no time limit and the battle will be over when either of the trainer loses all six of his pokemon. Both trainers are allowed to substitute their pokemon in between the battle, when one or both the trainers loses three of his pokemon we'll be taking a short break. Trainers please select your first pokemon and let the battle begin."

"Lucario you are up first." With that I sent out my first pokemon.

In reply Jerry sent out his first pokemon, "Heracross, get ready to battle."

Heracross started by charging toward Lucario with Brick Break but in reply Lucario used Extreme Speed to dodge Heracross attack and hit it back with a combination of Meteor Mash and Extreme Speed. Heracross was blown back as the combination attack of Lucario hit it, Heracross slowly got back up and attacked back Lucario Focus Blast. Lucario jabbed her hands on the grounds to use Stone Edge, the Stone Edge took the blunt of the Focus Blast and as a result protecting Lucario from the fighting type attack. Lucario dashed at Heracross with Extreme Speed while forming two Aura Spheres on both of her hands, she hit Heracross with Extreme Speed and then two Aura Spheres on both side of its face.

The attack left Heracross dazed and confused as well as momentarily deaf, as a result it was unable to hear Jerry's command. I called out to Lucario, "It's time to end this match up Lucario, use Extreme Blazing Combat." Lucario nodded and sped up toward the dazed Heracross with Extreme Speed, when Lucario hit Heracross with Extreme Speed she followed it up by hitting Heracross repeatedly with Close Combat consisting of Fire Punch and Blaze Kick. When the attack ended Heracross fell down to the ground knocked out unconscious.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Jerry please send out your next pokemon." Referee announced as jerry recalled back his Heracross.

Jerry then sent out his next pokemon, "Camerupt light it up."

Camerupt started the match up by attacking Lucario with Earth Power, in response Lucario jumped up into the air while the ground below it erupted in power. Lucario then countered the Earth Power by thrusting an Aura Sphere in to the ground and thus cancelling the ground type attack, Camerupt suddenly attacked Lucario with a Fire Blast but Lucario was able to use Detect in time as a result dodging the fire type attack. Before Camerupt could follow up on Fire Blast Lucario startled Camerupt by coming in front of it with Extreme Speed, Lucario followed by hitting Camerupt with continued Bone Rush at many points on Camerupt's body. Camerupt was writhing in agony but was able to attack back Lucario with Overheat but Lucario quickly jumped up to dodge the powerful fire type attack and then she went for the finisher by coming down with an Aura Sphere.

Suddenly Jerry shouted, "Camerupt use Eruption."

My eyes widened as I knew that if the Eruption hit Lucario it would be very bad for her, I decided to test something that I never tested before. "Lucario cancel the Aura Sphere and defend yourself with Bone Rush, rotate it as fast as you can to defend yourself from the Eruption."

Lucario seemed to understand what I meant as she cancelled the Aura Sphere and created a bone like structure with Bone Rush, just as Lucario was coming down Camerupt used a powerful Eruption and to counter it Lucario rotated the bone like structure as fast as she could. The rotating Bone Rush was so fast that it looked like a white shield in front of Lucario, the Eruption hit the shield created by Bone Rush and defended Lucario. Lucario was suspended in the air as the Eruption continued to hit the shield as Lucario kept rotating the Bone Rush, finally the Eruption ended but Lucario didn't stop as she came down and hit Camerupt with the rotating Bone Rush. Jerry looked dumbly in shock as his Camerupt was sent flying by the rotating Bone Rush and knocked it out cold and unconscious.

"Camerupt is unable to battle, Jerry please send out your third pokemon." Referee announced and Jerry recalled his Camerupt while shock was written all over his face.

I looked at Lucario and said to her, "That was very well done Lucario, from now on we will call it the Bone Shield." Lucario smiled and nodded.

Jerry took a deep breath and sent out his third pokemon, "Magmortar, set the arena ablaze."

This time Lucario started the matchup between herself and Magmortar by using Earthquake, in reply Magmortar used an Earthquake of its own. The two attacks shook the whole arena but neither pokemon back down or lost their balance, Magmortar attacked Lucario with a powerful Fire Blast and in reply Lucario again used Bone Shield to defend herself from the powerful fire type attack. Just when Lucario stopped the Bone Shield Magmortar quickly used Heat Wave and the attack hit Lucario dead on, Magmortar quickly followed it up by hitting Lucario with Lava Plume which hit Lucario and left her burned badly. Lucario was gritting her teeth in pain but she stood back up and dashed at Magmortar with Extreme Speed and then hit it with Close Combat.

Magmortar was unable to defend itself as Lucario hit it again and again with Close Combat but just as Lucario finished Magmortar hit her with an Overheat, the Overheat hit Lucario and sent it flying but Magmortar didn't stop and used Flare Blitz. Lucario was wounded and very tired as a result she didn't have the strength left to dodge the Flare Blitz, Magmortar hit Lucario with Flare Blitz and knocked her out unconscious.

"Lucario is unable to battle, Harry send out your second pokemon." Referee announced as I recalled Lucario back to her pokeball.

I then sent out my second pokemon, "Blastoise, you are up."

Blastoise came out and eyed Magmortar, "Blastoise let's end this quickly, use Twin Cannon." I said to Blastoise, Blastoise nodded and fired two Hydro Cannons back to back from both of his cannons. Magmortar was caught by surprise as the two Hydro Cannon hit it dead on and fell down to the ground, Magmortar didn't get back up as it was knocked out cold and unconscious.

Jerry was staring agape as referee announced, "Magmortar is unable to battle, since Jerry has lost all three of his pokemon we will have a short fifteen minutes break." Referee left the battlefield with that; Jerry and I recalled our pokemon and walked back to our waiting room.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Hey everyone I am back, fortunately the repairmen worked his magic on my laptop and now I have it back fully functional. Next chapter will be the legendry pokemon battle between Harry and Tobias._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny, ME – Mega Evolution mastered)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F ME, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M ME, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M ME, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M ME, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M ME, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M ME, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M ME, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Tyranitar M ME, Donphan F, Salamence M ME, Gardevoir S F ME, Swampert M ME, Sceptile M ME, Flygon F, Aggron M ME, Metagross S F ME, Blaziken F ME, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Altaria F ME, Absol M ME, Ludicolo M, Venusaur F, Froslass F, Magnezone, Rapidash S F, Glaceon M, Drapion M, Naganadel F, Braviary F, Aegislash S M._

 _Infernape M, Roserade F, Aurorus F, Lucario F, Lycanroc (Midnight Form) M, Bronzong, Hippowdon M, Spiritomb M, Gible M, Zorua F._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F ME, Rayquaza S M ME, Celebi F, Deoxys, Darkrai M, Regigigas, Shaymin F, Heatran M._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Arcanine S M, Persian F, Houndoom M, Absol F, Vaporeon F._


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

As the break ended I was back on the battlefield and so was Jerry and the referee, "Trainers release your pokemon and let the battle resume." With that referee continued the battle.

Jerry sent out his fourth pokemon, "Dragonite, up you go."

I sent out my pokemon, "Articuno, you are up."

Jerry decided to recall Dragonite and then he sent out his fifth pokemon, "Infernape, let's go."

Articuno covered the field in a hailstorm by using Hail, the hailstorm easily clouded Infernape's vision and Articuno was safely hidden in it. Articuno increased the hailstorm by trapping Infernape in a Hurricane and Infernape was unable to do anything to defend itself, as the Hurricane ended Infernape gathered its strength and used Heat Wave to cancel out the hailstorm. Articuno didn't gave Infernape any respite as she charged toward Infernape and hit it with an Aerial Ace, Infernape was thrown back by the powerful Aerial Ace but it lowly composed itself and stood back up to hit back Articuno with a Flamethrower. Infernape tried to use another Flamethrower on Articuno but this time she was ready for it, Articuno countered the Flamethrower with a Water Pulse of her own. The two attacks collided and cancelled out each other resulting in a thick fog, Articuno used the fog to her advantage and hit Infernape with another Aerial Ace.

Infernape was looking exhausted after getting hit by three powerful and super effective flying type attacks, "Articuno let's end this, use Aerial Attack." I shouted toward Articuno. Jerry looked toward me in confusion but his question was quickly answered as Articuno combined Aerial Ace with Sky Attack and charged toward Infernape. Jerry shouted at Infernape ton dodge in desperation but it was of no use as the Aerial Attack was nearly impossible to dodge, Articuno collided with Infernape with Aerial Attack and as a result Infernape fell down to the ground knocked out unconscious.

"Infernape is unable to battle, Jerry send out your second last pokemon." Referee announced and Jerry recalled his Infernape.

"Dragonite, lets win this." With that Jerry sent out his Dragonite again.

Articuno used a powerful Hail that covered the whole area, Dragonite used Thunder but Articuno was able to dodge it and then hit back Dragonite with an Ice Beam. Dragonite was pushed back but it quickly steadied itself and charged forward at Articuno and hit Articuno with a combination of Extreme Speed and Steel Wings. Articuno was hurled back but she composed herself in the sky to hit Back Dragonite with Ancient Power, Dragonite fell down to the ground but quickly stood back up to attack Articuno with Stone Edge. Articuno used Aurora Veil to reduce the damage from attacks before the Stone Edge hit her dead on. Stone Edge hit Articuno and she too fell down to the ground but she quickly recovered and hit back Dragonite with an Aerial Attack, Dragonite was sent smashing onto the ground by the force of the attack.

"Let's end this Articuno, use Sheer Cold." I shouted and in response Articuno turned down the temperature in the surrounding exponentially in a matter of seconds with Sheer Cold, Dragonite was left stuttering after few moments it fell down to the ground knocked out cold and unconscious.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Jerry please send out your last pokemon." Referee announced, Jerry sighed and recalled his Dragonite.

Jerry then sent out his last pokemon which was another dragon type pseudo legendry pokemon, "Garchomp you are my last hope, let's go."

I decided to recall back Articuno, "Come back Articuno, you have done a great job." I then sent out my next pokemon to compete with Garchomp.

I looked at Jerry and said, "You have some great pokemon Jerry and I would have love to battle them but today I want to send a massage to the first finalist Tobias. It's time for me to end this battle quickly, Celebi you are up."

Jerry Frowned, "Garchomp let's show them our true strength, strengthen our connection and mega evolve." With that Jerry mega evolved his Garchomp.

I grinned, "It won't matter Jerry, Celebi use Perish Song."

Jerry cursed and ordered his Mega Garchomp to use Hyper Beam on Celebi, Celebi quickly used Protect in reply and the protect barrier was able to withstand the Hyper Beam. Mega Garchomp dashed at Celebi and was able to hit her with a Dragon Claw, Celebi was thrown back but she composed herself and hit back Mega Garchomp with Leaf Storm. Mega Garchomp was trapped in a storm of leaves but it was able to get out of it, Mega Garchomp wasn't looking much tired but Jerry knew that Mega Garchomp only had one move left before Perish Song takes effect. "Garchomp, give it your all and use Draco Meteor."

"Celebi use Dazzling Gleam quick, then stay under Mega Garchomp." I shouted in reply, Mega Garchomp sent the Draco Meteor up into the air but just then it was hit with Dazzling Gleam from Celebi. Celebi used her small height and Mega Garchomp's momentary blindness from the Dazzling Gleam to her advantage and got under Mega Garchomp's body, Mega Garchomp didn't see his own Draco Meteors coming down as the Draco Meteor hit Mega Garchomp and meanwhile Celebi was safe under it. Mega Garchomp changed back to Garchomp and fell down to the ground knocked out unconscious.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, the winner of this pokemon battle and the second finalist is Harry Potter." Referee announced me the winner as the whole stadium cheered.

XXXXXX

A two days break was given before the finals of the Lily Of The Valley Conference which was between me and Tobias, I was sitting in a local restaurant with Cynthia and Sirius as they were discussing their wedding plans. The both of them were planning to get married in a week time in the home town of Cynthia, Celestic Town. The invitations for the marriage were sent to most of the prominent people and close relatives from all around the world, Cynthia wanted it to be a private ceremony but her celebrity status and Sirius popularity didn't help in that matter.

It was then my opponent in the league final approached me, "Hello Tobias."

Tobias gave a small smile and replied, "Hello Harry Potter, can we talk."

I shrugged, "Sure." Sirius indicated toward the empty seat opposite to me and Tobias sat down.

Tobias started, "You see I am not really a pokemon battler, I started my journey as a pokemon trainer who was hoping to win pokemon leagues but meeting a certain pokemon change that." We all listened Tobias story interestingly as he continued, "I started from Eterna city with an official Sinnoh starter pokemon and you can say that I was talented and a bit arrogant as well, I defeated all the eight Sinnoh gym and got their badges. I was on my way to the Lily Of The Valley Island when I met a legendry pokemon for the first time, it was a Darkrai. In my arrogance I challenged it to a battle against my starter pokemon who was now a very strong Infernape."

I said, "Let me guess, you lost from Darkrai."

Tobias smiled and nodded, "Yes, we put up a good fight but despite the type advantage Darkrai defeated us. I was shocked and that day I vowed to become stronger and catch the Darkrai that defeated us, I didn't compete in the league as I spent a year training my pokemon and especially my Infernape to a rematch. Finally I was able to find that Darkrai again and this time I defeated him although barely, after that I didn't find any fun in challenging a league so I decided to search for other legendry pokemon and catch them."

I nodded, "I caught my first legendry pokemon which was Articuno just like you did in a rematch but I am sure you are not here to share life stories, what do you want Tobias?"

Tobias smiled, "It was in Hoenn where I saw you for the first time in the league when you used your legendry pokemons, I wanted to have a battle with you. After a bit of searching I found out that you were coming to Sinnoh so I decided to use the badges I earned when I started my journey and take part in the league where I could face you, in our battle I want you to use your best team against me and I'll do the same. I have six legendry pokemon with me till date but one of them is too young so you'll be facing a team of five legendry pokemon and my starter."

I nodded, "I didn't need to know that but since you are sharing your team I'll tell you mine, I will be using my first four legendry pokemon and the two pokemon I started my journey with."

Tobias nodded as he got up, "I'll meet you in the battlefield then." With that he left.

Cynthia said, "Looks like there is another trainer like you who has legendry pokemon in his team, you will finally get a competition in the finals."

I nodded, "We'll see, it's not like I everyday get a chance to use all of my strongest pokemon in a single team. I have been waiting for a real challenge for a long time and I hope Tobias can give me that."

Cynthia nodded and then said, "You know, after seeing this many legendry pokemon I am in the mood to get one for myself."

I laughed, "Well it depends on your luck."

Cynthia grinned, "Let's see if lady luck visits me any time soon." She then got up, "I have a meeting with Mr Goodshow, Sirius would you like to join me?"

Sirius shrugged, "Sure, see you later pup." With that the two of them left.

Just when Cynthia and Sirius went out of sight that I was joined by Paul and Barry, "I should fine you for not telling me that you know the Sinnoh champion Cynthia." Barry said in his usual way.

Paul and Barry sat down with me as I replied, "She is engaged to my godfather Sirius Black and they are getting married soon, so of course I know her."

Paul nodded, "So that's how you know her, I was shocked when see recognized you when I challenged her to a battle."

Barry eyes widened, "You battled her, what happened?"

Paul grunted in reply, "Her Lucario defeated all of my six pokemon, although I am a lot stronger now." Paul then added in an afterthought, "Harry battled and draw with her Garchomp."

"For real, isn't Garchomp is her strongest pokemon?" Barry asked.

I nodded in reply, "Yes, Garchomp is her strongest pokemon and then comes her Lucario."

"So, did you use your strongest pokemon?" Barry asked.

I shook my head in negative, "No, my strongest pokemon is Hedwig which is my Togekiss. Hedwig got a type advantage on Garchomp so I used my second strongest pokemon, that is my Charizard."

Barry looked confused, "Your legendry pokemon aren't your strongest."

Paul grunted, "To catch a pokemon you need to defeat it and for that you need a stronger pokemon to do so."

I smiled, "Partially true but sometimes a bit of motivation and skill can help a pokemon defeat a pokemon stronger than it."

"You don't use your Togekiss much in battle?" Paul asked.

I smiled, "Hedwig is my strongest pokemon but she is not very battle savvy, I use her when I really need her otherwise she helps in training all of the pokemon especially the younger ones. Hedwig may not fight regularly in official battles but she has to always fight for the top position with my Charizard and Rayquaza, I don't like overpowering my opponents with strong pokemons."

Paul replied, "But you did that in the semi-finals."

I smiled and nodded, "I did it as a massage for Tobias."

Paul nodded in understanding, "What is your strongest team?" Barry asked.

I grinned, "Now that's a surprise but don't worry, you will see them in action in the finals against Tobias."

XXXXXX

It was finally time for the final battle of the Lily Of The Valley Conference, the whole stadium was fully packed and not a single seat was empty in the whole stadium not even in the VIP Box. Announcer said loudly, "Welcome one and all present here and to those as well who are watching this from their home, welcome to the final of this year's Lily Of The Valley Conference."

I entered the battlefield first with Zorua trailing behind me as the announcer introduced me, "Our first finalist is a young man who is very talented and is said to be one of the best trainers in the world, he is the youngest winner of a regional league and is here today to win his third league in a row after winning in Johto and Hoenn. He is known to be trainer of many legendry pokemon, please welcome Harry Potter from Kanto." The whole stadium erupted in cheers.

As the cheers died down the announcer introduced Tobias who entered the grass battlefield from my opposite side, "To challenge Harry for the spot of the winner we have a local resident of Sinnoh's Eterna city, he is a mystery trainer who has till now only revealed his legendry pokemon Darkrai. Please welcome Tobias." A referee entered the arena and took his position as the announcer continued, "Let's see if Harry Potter can get a hat-trick and win his third regional pokemon league in a row or our local mysterious trainer Tobias continue his domination."

"This final battle of Lily Of The Valley Conference will be a full six on six pokemon battle between Harry Potter and Tobias, both of the trainers are allowed to substitute their pokemon in the middle of the battle and the battle will be over when any of the trainer loose all six of his pokemon. We will be taking a short break when any three of a trainer are unable to battle, trainers please send out your first pokemon and let the battle begin." With that Referee started the battle officially.

"Articuno, you are up." I sent out my first pokemon.

In reply Tobias sent out his first pokemon which was another legendry bird of Kanto, "Moltres go."

The two legendry bird pokemons started a staring contest of their own, after some time Tobias ordered to use Flamethrower and I ordered Articuno to use Ice Beam. The Ice Beam and Flamethrower were equally powerful and they cancelled each other, Moltres dashed at Articuno with Flame Charge and Articuno used Aurora Veil to take less damage from any attacks. Moltres collided with Articuno while using Flame Charge but Articuno was able to keep herself steady and then she hit back Moltres with Water Pulse. Moltres was taken aback as the Water Pulse hit it and Articuno used Hail to hid herself in the hailstorm, Articuno came from behind Moltres and hit it with an Aerial Ace. Moltres tried to hit back Articuno with Overheat but Articuno was able to hid herself again in the hailstorm.

Articuno dropped down the temperature by using Blizzard which was mixed in the hailstorm and hit Moltres dead on, Moltres shuddered in the cold but before it could do anything to counter Articuno hit it with Ancient Power. Moltres fell down to the ground after getting hit by the Ancient Power but he got back up and used Heat Wave which hit Articuno and took care of the hailstorm by making the weather clear again. Moltres didn't gave Articuno any chance and attacked her with a Fire Blast, Articuno couldn't dodge the Fire Blast but tried to cancel it out with Ice Beam. Unfortunately for Articuno her Ice Beam wasn't powerful enough to cancel out the Fire Blast, Fire Blast overpowered the Ice Beam and hit Articuno dead on.

Moltres used Hyper Beam on the dazed Articuno but she recovered quickly and used her own Hyper Beam to match Moltres's Hyper Beam, the two Hyper Beam collided in an explosion and cancelled out each other. Articuno dashed at Moltres with Sky Attack and Moltres did the same, the two legendry bird type pokemon collided with their respective Sky Attacks but both were equally powerful and were thrown back after they collided with their attack. Moltres quickly hit Articuno with a Flamethrower but Articuno wasn't going to back down and hit back Moltres with an Ice Beam, before Moltres could reply Articuno again hit Moltres with Ancient Power sending him falling onto the ground. Moltres was injured but it slowly got back up and Articuno was also showing signs of tiredness, Articuno used Freeze Dry on Moltres which nearly froze Moltres.

"Burn up that ice with Heat Wave Moltres, then use Overheat" Tobias shouted.

I shouted back, "Don't give Moltres any chance Articuno, finish it with Sheer Cold."

Articuno was very tired from the long battle and she wasn't quick enough to stop Moltres from using Heat Wave which melted the ice covering Moltres, Moltres fired an Overheat at Articuno at the same time Articuno used Sheer Cold. The combination of hot and cold covered the whole area in a thick fog as the two attacks hit their respective targets, the fog cleared and revealed the two pokemon lying down on the ground knocked out unconscious.

"Both Moltres and Articuno are unable to continue, trainers please send out your second pokemon." Referee announced and both Tobias and I recalled our unconscious pokemon.

"Entei go." With that Tobias sent out his second pokemon.

I smiled and sent out my second pokemon, "Well then, Lugia you are up."

Tobias knew that Lugia had a type advantage but he didn't back down and ordered Entei to use Stone Edge, Lugia countered the Stone Edge by hitting the sharp stones with a powerful Steel Wings as a result Entei was bombarded with small stones. Entei stood through the rain of small stones and then dashed at Lugia to hit him with Iron Head, Lugia was pushed back but before he could reply Entei hit him with a Shadow Ball. Lugia was quick to recover and he hit back Entei with a Water Pulse, the Water Pulse came as surprise at Entei and it was unable to dodge but then Lugia followed it up with a Hydro Pump that hit Entei right on its face.

Entei got back up and shook itself up to get rid of the water from Hydro Pump and attacked Lugia with another Shadow Ball but this time Lugia was prepared, Lugia dodged the ghost type attack and hit back Entei with Aerial Attack which was a combination of Aerial Ace and Sky Attack. Lugia flew up and then came down with another Aerial Attack but this time Entei was prepared, Entei let Lugia hit it with Aerial Attack and then bit down on Lugia's neck with Bite. Entei's hold on Lugia was very strong and the dark type attack was seriously damaging Lugia, Lugia tried very hard to shake off Entei but it was of no use.

"Entei, use Eruption." Tobias shouted, Entei loosened its hold on Lugia's neck and then hit him with Eruption. Eruption was a fire type attack and it shouldn't have affected Lugia much but this Eruption belong to the legendry fire type Entei and it hurt like hell to Lugia, Lugia glared at Entei and then hit it back with two Hydro Pump back to back in quick succession.

"Lugia it's time for the finisher, end this with Aeroblast." I shouted loudly, Entei was too weak and tired to get away from Lugia's signature attack. The Aeroblast hit Entei dead on and it fell down to the ground knocked out cold and unconscious, meanwhile Zorua who was watching the battle beside me cheered happily.

"Entei is unable to battle, Tobias send out your next pokemon." Referee announced as Tobias recalled his unconscious Entei.

Tobias then sent out his third pokemon, "Go Volcanion."

Volcanion started by attacking Lugia with Stone Edge, Lugia was taken by surprise as the Stone Edge him hurting him badly. Volcanion didn't gave Lugia any time to recover and hit Lugia again with a Hyper Beam, Lugia wasn't one to back down easily as he quickly replied by hitting Lugia with a crackling Thunder. Volcanion was badly shocked by Lugia's Thunder attack but before it could counter back Lugia hit Volcanion with Ancient Power, Volcanion was thrown back after getting hit by the rock type attack but it got back up and hit Lugia with Smackdown. A large boulder formed above Lugia and hit Lugia making him come smashing onto the ground, Volcanion didn't let Lugia counter and hit him with its signature move Steam Eruption. The attack hit Lugia and he was knocked out unconscious.

"Lugia is unable to battle, Harry send out your third pokemon." Referee announced as I recalled Lugia back to his pokeball.

"Rayquaza, up you go." With that I sent out my third pokemon.

Volcanion again started with Stone Edge but this time Rayquaza flew up in the air effectively dodging the Stone Edge and then hit back Volcanion with a crackling Thunder. Volcanion cried out in pain as the powerful electric type attack hit it, Volcanion steadied itself and attacked back Rayquaza with Hyper Beam. In reply to Volcanion Rayquaza countered the Hyper Beam with a Hyper Beam of his own, the two powerful Hyper Beams collided with a big bang and the attacks cancelled out each other. Rayquaza used the smoke from the collision of Hyper Beam to his advantage and hit Volcanion with a combination of Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail.

Volcanion was badly hurt but it was one tough cookie and wasn't planning to go down quietly, Volcanion hit Rayquaza with a surprise Hyper Beam that Rayquaza was unable to dodge. Rayquaza got back up and flew up into the sky, Rayquaza then descended down toward Volcanion and hit it with his signature move, Dragon Ascent. Rayquaza collided with Volcanion with an explosion, as the smoke cleared Volcanion was found knocked out unconscious.

"Volcanion is unable to battle, as Tobias has lost three of his pokemon in the battle we'll be taking a short fifteen-minute break." Referee announced as Rayquaza roared on his victory while my Zorua cheered.

I smiled and recalled Rayquaza back to his pokeball, "Come Zorua, we'll be taking a short break." With that I left for my waiting room and Zorua followed me closely, Tobias too recalled his Volcanion and left the arena.

After the break we were back on the battlefield as referee ordered to resume the battle, "Trainers send out your pokemon and resume the battle."

"Latios let's go." Tobias sent out his fourth pokemon.

I nodded, "Well then Latias you are up."

Latias came out ready to battle but Latias quickly stooped in her tracks staring at Tobias's Latios in shock, meanwhile Tobias's Latios was gaping like a fish while staring at my Latias.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - I think you can guess why the eon dragon are staring at each other in shock, but if you don't know wait for the next update. For those who want a female companion for Harry I am sorry but it won't be possible as Harry uses his magic frequently during travel to train his pokemon and other things and if someone joins him then he won't be able to do that._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny, ME – Mega Evolution mastered)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F ME, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M ME, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M ME, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M ME, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M ME, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M ME, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M ME, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Tyranitar M ME, Donphan F, Salamence M ME, Gardevoir S F ME, Swampert M ME, Sceptile M ME, Flygon F, Aggron M ME, Metagross S F ME, Blaziken F ME, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Altaria F ME, Absol M ME, Ludicolo M, Venusaur F, Froslass F, Magnezone, Rapidash S F, Glaceon M, Drapion M, Naganadel F, Braviary F, Aegislash S M._

 _Infernape M, Roserade F, Aurorus F, Lucario F, Lycanroc (Midnight Form) M, Bronzong, Hippowdon M, Spiritomb M, Gible M, Zorua F._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F ME, Rayquaza S M ME, Celebi F, Deoxys, Darkrai M, Regigigas, Shaymin F, Heatran M._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Arcanine S M, Persian F, Houndoom M, Absol F, Vaporeon F._


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Latias came out ready to battle but Latias quickly stooped in her tracks staring at Tobias's Latios in shock, meanwhile Tobias's Latios was gaping like a fish while staring at my Latias. Tobias was confused at the non-action of both the pokemons and so was I even the referee was confused but then it hit me, Latias father said that Latias brother Latios has gone with a trainer to get stronger. I looked toward Tobias and asked, "Hey Tobias did you caught your Latias in Alto Mare?"

Tobias looked confused but nodded, "Yes, he was my second legendry pokemon I caught while in Alto Mare. Is there any problem with that?"

I smiled and replied, "No, I think we just made a reunion of brother and sister." Tobias nodded in understanding as I said to Latias, "Latias, you can meet each other again after the battle. Now why don't we show your brother how strong you have gotten?"

Latias turned around and nodded and then challenged her brother to battle, Latios smiled and accepted. Latias started by attacking Latios with a Dragon Pulse and in reply Latias used a Dragon Pulse of his own, the two same dragon type attacks collided and cancelled out each other. This time Latios attacked Latias with Shadow Ball but Latias countered back by using a Shadow Ball of her own, the attacks from Latios and Latias again collided with a bang and cancelled out. Their attacks were equally powerful so Latios quickly charged at Latias with Shadow Claw, Latias too replied by charging forward with her own Shadow Claw.

The two siblings clashed with their respective Shadow Claw and the attacks were again equally powerful, Latias took advantage of the closeness between herself and Latios and hit Latios with a surprise Dragon Claw. Latios was surprised by the Dragon Claw and was unable to dodge the attack as it hit him but he quickly replied back by hitting Latias with Dragon Breath Attack. Latias surrounded Latios with Double Team then she decided to go for her special ability, Latias quickly became invisible to the naked eye and Latios while still using Double Team. Latios knew that Latias could attack from anywhere but he wasn't prepared to dodge the barrage of Shadow Balls, Latias still hadn't recovered from the Shadow Balls when Latias rushed toward her brother and hit him with Shadow Claw.

Tobias frowned as he was caught off guard by Latias ability to become invisible and he didn't want his Latios to take any more powerful hits, "Latios use Icy Wind all over the field." Latios nodded and used Icy Wind again and again all over the battlefield and one of that attack hit Latias and forced her to be visible again, Latios didn't waste any time to hit now visible Latias with Dragon Pulse. Latias winced in pain after getting hit by the Dragon Pulse attack but Latios tried to finish her up with an Outrage, Latias wasn't going to back down this easily as she countered the Outrage from Latios with one of her own. The two powerful dragon type attacks clashed and exploded with a boom, Latios was starting to get tired and so was Latias.

"Latios let's go to the next step and evolve beyond evolution, Mega Evolve." Tobias shouted while revealing his Key Stone, in response Latios glowed as he started changing and mega evolved into Mega Latios.

I grinned and took out my Key Stone in response to Tobias mega evolution of Latios, "Latias why should we back down? Let's reveal our full strength, Mega Evolve." With that I took hold of my Key Stone and Latias Mega Stone responded in kind, Latias too glowed as her body changed and she mega evolved into Mega Latias.

Mega Latios charged at Mega Latias with Dragon Claw and in response Mega Latias too did the same, the pokemons clashed with their attacks and were thrown back as their attacks were equally powerful. Mega Latios quickly recovered to hit Mega Latias with an Ice Beam, Mega Latias cried out in pain as the ice type attack hit her but then she too hit back Mega Latios with an Ice Beam of her own. Mega Latios came down to the ground and so did Mega Latias and both of the pokemon were panting with exhaustion, Mega Latios attacked Mega Latias with a Hyper Beam and in reply Mega Latias countered the Hyper Beam with an Outrage attack.

"Latios ascend and use Luster Purge." Tobias shouted at Latios to use his signature move.

I too did the same, "Latias fly up and use Mist Ball."

Both Mega Latias and Mega Latios flew up and then attacked each other with their respective signature move, the Luster Purge and the Mist Ball were equally powerful and the two attacks exploded on collision.

"Latias its time for the finale, use Draco Meteor." I said to Mega Latias who nodded in response and then she flew up and sent Draco Meteor up into the sky.

Tobias knew that Mega Latios was done for when the Meteors hit him so he too shouted, "Latios attack Latias with an Outrage." Just as the Draco Meteors were raining down Mega Latios hit Mega Latias with Outrage. The whole field was covered in smoke after the Draco Meteor, once the smoke cleared both the siblings were found turned back to their original form and lying down on the ground knocked out unconscious.

"Latios and Latias are unable to battle, trainers send out your next pokemon." Referee announced as me and Tobias recalled back our unconscious pokemon.

"Infernape, let's go." Tobias sent out his second last pokemon.

I too sent out my fifth pokemon, "Charizard, you are up."

Infernape grinned while looking at Charizard and in reply Charizard gave a mighty roar, the two fire type started by attacking each other with their Flamethrowers. Both attacks were equally powerful and neither of the pokemon were giving their opponent an inch, Infernape smashed its hands on the ground and attacked Charizard Stone Edge. Charizard waited and then hit the incoming sharp stones with Dragon Tail making it break into small pieces and head back to Infernape, Infernape jumped up into the air to avoid getting hit by the stones but Charizard took advantage of Infernape position and flew up to hit Infernape who was still in air with Aerial Ace.

Infernape was slammed onto the ground but it quickly recovered and hit back Charizard with another Stone Edge, the sharp stones hit Charizard and forced him to fell down to the ground. Infernape didn't gave Charizard any time to recover and dashed toward Charizard to hit him with Close Combat, Charizard was hurt by the repeated strikes of Infernape but Charizard stopped the last strike of Infernape and hit it back with a Focus Punch that sent Infernape flying. This time Charizard didn't allow Infernape to recover and dashed toward Infernape to hit it with Aerial Attack which was the combination of Sky Attack and Aerial Ace, but Infernape wasn't ready to give up yet as he hit back Charizard with Counter.

Charizard was thrown back and he was unable to do anything as Infernape jumped toward him and started hitting him with a constant barrage of Thunder Punches, Charizard gritted his teeth in pain but composed himself quickly and hit Infernape with a Dragon Rush right on Infernape's face. Both the pokemon were feeling the effects of the long battle and were getting pretty exhausted, just then Infernape was covered in a bright red aura as his Blaze ability activated. Infernape was looking pretty scary and his eyes were also red, the heat coming from its body was making everyone in the stadium sweat.

I grinned and said to Charizard, "Charizard let's turn up the heat and take this battle up a notch, go beyond evolution Charizard Mega Evolve." I took hold of my Key Stone again and Charizard Mega Stone responded in kind, Charizard was covered in bright light as his body changed and he grew taller as he mega evolved into Mega Charizard Y. Mega Charizard Y ability was Draught which was quickly activated and in addition to the heat from Infernape's Blaze the evening sky was gone and the temperature was sky high.

Infernape grumbled and dashed at Mega Charizard Y with Flare Blitz, Mega Charizard Y responded in kind and dashed toward the incoming Infernape with a Flare Blitz of his own. The two fire types collided with a massive impact in an mighty explosion which was so bright that forced everyone to turn their eyes away from it, as the smoke cleared both Infernape and Mega Charizard Y were found still standing although they both were panting heavily. Infernape jumped at Mega Charizard Y and tried to hit him with another Thunder Punch but this time Mega Charizard Y quickly defended by turning his wings into steel with Steel Wings, Mega Charizard Y then attacked back Infernape with a Dragon Tail that hit Infernape dead on and send it flying.

"Infernape let's go for it, use Blast Burn." Tobias shouted, Infernape opened its mouth widely and took a deep breath and then released hit a red hot fire onto the ground which started turning the ground into Magma.

I shouted back, "Charizard we aren't going down that easily, Focus Punch onto the ground." Mega Charizard Y hit the ground with a powerful Focus Punch and the shockwave from the impact prevented the Blast Burn from reaching him. When the Blast Burn died down Mega Charizard Y was unaffected by the attack but Infernape was nearly done for, "Charizard it's time to finish it up, let's go for a Seismic Burn." I shouted and in reply Mega Charizard Y quickly dashed at Infernape and took hold of it, once Infernape was fully in his grip he flew up into the air while spinning and then came back down to smack Infernape down with Seismic Toss. Mega Charizard Y wasn't done yet as he quickly followed by using a Blast Burn of his own and this time Infernape was completely submerged in it, as the attack ended and the field cleared Infernape was found on the ground knocked out unconscious.

"Infernape is unable to battle, Tobias send out your last pokemon." Referee announced loudly, Tobias nodded and recalled his Infernape back to its pokeball.

Tobias then sent out his last pokemon, "Darkrai it's time, let's go."

Darkrai quickly attacked Mega Charizard Y by using its signature move, the Dark Void. Mega Charizard Y was quick to act as he used Focus Blast to counter the Dark Void, the Dark Void was stopped in its tracks by the force of Focus Blast and Mega Charizard Y quickly attacked back Darkrai with a Fire Blast. The fire type attack hit Darkrai dead on but Darkrai look even a bit winded by the powerful attack, Darkrai quickly countered by hitting back Mega Charizard Y with a crackling Thunder. Mega Charizard Y was caught in the powerful thunder type attack an it left him nearly fried and paralyzed, Darkrai quickly took advantage of the paralysis state of Mega Charizard and used its signature move Dark Void again. Mega Charizard Y fought of the paralysis but wasn't able to dodge the Dark Void which hit him and put him to sleep, Darkrai followed up the Dark Void by hitting Mega Charizard Y with Dream Eater.

Mega Charizard was fully asleep and didn't look like he will be waking up soon, I shouted loudly "Charizard use Sleep Talk." Mega Charizard Y while still asleep used Sleep Talk and it resulted in a Flamethrower that hit Darkrai right on its face, Darkrai stumbled back but it again used Dream Eater on Mega Charizard Y. The Dream Eater hit the sleeping Mega Charizard Y and made him cry out in pain, Darkrai decided to finish it up and hit Mega Charizard Y with another powerful Thunder. The Thunder hit Mega Charizard Y and he roared in pain, he then changed back to his original form and fell down knocked out unconscious with swirl in his eyes,

"Charizard is unable to battle, Harry send out your next pokemon." Referee announced.

I nodded and recalled the unconscious Charizard back to his pokeball, "You have done great Charizard." I then sent out my next pokemon, "Rayquaza, take to the sky."

Rayquaza came out and roared while looking at Darkrai, Darkrai attacked Rayquaza with its signature move Dark Void again. Rayquaza quickly flew up very high in to the sky as a result effectively dodging the Dark Void, Rayquaza then came back down at incredible speed to hit back Darkrai with his signature move Dragon Ascent. Darkrai was thrown back by the attack and this time its face showed that it was hurt after getting hit by the multiple attacks, Darkrai quickly recovered to hit back Rayquaza with an Ice Beam. Rayquaza was still recovering after getting hit by Ice Beam but was unprepared as Darkrai hit him again with another powerful ice type attack, Rayquaza was caught in the Blizzard and the snow from the Blizzard also hid Darkrai.

Darkrai maintained the snowy weather by using Haze and remain hidden, Rayquaza was unaffected by the cold weather due to his ability Air Lock but he wasn't able to find Darkrai. Darkrai took advantage of this situation and used Blizzard and Rayquaza was caught in it, Rayquaza followed it up by attacking Rayquaza with an Ice Beam. Rayquaza took the Ice Beam head on while using Flamethrower and headed on the direction of the source of the Ice Beam, once Darkrai was in Rayquaza's sight he didn't waste any time in hitting Darkrai with Brick Break and then followed it up with Focus Blast. I was just about to mega evolve Rayquaza but Tobias beat me to it as he ordered Darkrai to use Dark Void again, Rayquaza was not prepared to dodge the attack and the Dark Void hit him dead on making it fall asleep. I shouted at Rayquaza to use Sleep Talk and Rayquaza did but the result was a Psychic attack which hit Darkrai and didn't affect it even a bit, Darkrai quickly gave Rayquaza nightmares by using Dream Eater.

I decided to quickly recall back Rayquaza while he was still asleep and was having bad nightmares, "Come back Rayquaza, I know the perfect way to counter Darkrai." I then sent out my last pokemon, my starter pokemon and my first friend Hedwig. "Hedwig, let's win this girl."

Hedwig came out of her pokeball looking determined to win the battle, Darkrai attacked her with Thunderbolt but Hedwig quickly used Extreme Speed to dodge the electric type attack and then hit Darkrai with a combination of Extreme Speed and Sky Attack. Darkrai was sent reeling back but it quickly composed itself and used Ice Beam at Hedwig, Hedwig in reply burned the Ice Beam with Flamethrower. Darkrai then attacked Hedwig with Sludge Bomb and this time Hedwig was unable to dodge the poison type attack, Hedwig quickly recovered and stood back up to hit back Darkrai with Dazzling Gleam. The Dazzling Gleam hit Darkrai dead on forcing it to close its eyes, Hedwig quickly used this opportunity to hit Darkrai with a Drain Punch which sent Darkrai flying back.

"Hedwig let's take this battle up a notch, Hedwig beyond evolution Mega Evolve." I shouted while holding my Key Stone and Hedwig's Mega Stone around her neck responded in kind, Hedwig glowed as her form changed and the connection between the two stones was formed. The process was finally over and Hedwig had now evolved from Togekiss to Mega Togekiss.

Darkrai attacked Hedwig with Dark Void but Hedwig quickly countered the Dark Void by using the Focus Blast and then followed it up by hitting Darkrai with a Signal Beam, Darkrai was now feeling tired after battling for so long but it still composed itself to hit back Hedwig with a powerful crackling Thunder. I winced as the powerful electric type attack hit Hedwig and she cried out in pain, Hedwig shook herself rapidly to compose herself and hit back Darkrai with an Aura Sphere. Darkrai was thrown back by the force of Aura Sphere but it was able to get back up and then hit back Hedwig with an Ice Beam, Darkrai then attacked Hedwig with a powerful Blizzard but Hedwig defended herself from the Blizzard by using Focus Blast.

Darkrai was panting and was looking badly hurt but it wasn't in the mood to back down now and Hedwig too wasn't giving any chance to take advantage of, Darkrai attacked Hedwig with Dark Void again but this time Hedwig used the power of now visible moon and used Moonblast to defend herself from the Dark Void. The Moonblast was able to overpower the Dark Void and went on to hit Darkrai and made it cry out in pain, Darkrai was hurt but it was still able to hit back Hedwig with a crackling Thunder. Hedwig was zapped by the Thunder attack and before she could compose herself Darkrai hit her with another Ice Beam, Hedwig fell down to the ground badly hurt.

"Darkrai use Dark Void now." Tobias shouted.

"Get up Hedwig, we are not going down that easily get up girl." I shouted, Hedwig groggily stood back up and defended herself from the Dark Void by using Signal Beam. The Signal Beam hit Dark Void and the two attacks cancelled out each other, "Good work Hedwig, now finish it up with Extreme Sphere." Hedwig nodded and dashed at Darkrai with Extreme Speed while forming an Aura Sphere on both of her wings, Hedwig smashed Darkrai on both side of its face with two Aura Spheres.

I thought that Darkrai was done for but it got back up again, "Use Hyper Beam Darkrai." Tobias shouted and Darkrai did just that, Hedwig was unable to dodge the attack as the Hyper Beam hit her and she fell down to the ground. I stared at the heavily panting Darkrai in shock, referee thought that Hedwig was done for and was about to declare Hedwig unable to continue but just then she grumbled and stood back up shocking everyone especially the referee and Tobias.

I grinned and said to Tobias, "My Hedwig isn't going down that easily Tobias, your Darkrai is strong but my Hedwig is better. Hedwig it's time to finally end this, give it your all and use Light Of Ruin." Tobias stared in shock and flew up into the air she then opened her wings and gathered energy from the moon and the surrounding, Hedwig then fired a powerful beam of light at Darkrai that hit it and lit up the whole battlefield. The field was covered in heavy smoke and Hedwig was also panting heavily, Hedwig changed back from Mega Togekiss to Togekiss and came back down. Hedwig flapped her wings to clear out the smoke from the field, as the smoke cleared Darkrai was found lying on the ground knocked out unconscious with swirl in its eyes.

The battle was finally over and with that I won my third regional pokemon league in a row, referee made the official announcement of the result, "Darkrai is unable to battle and since all of Tobias pokemon are unable to battle the winner of this battle is Harry Potter."

Announcer shouted excitedly, "There we have it folks, end of a brilliant and once in a lifetime battle. Many haven't seen a legendry pokemon in their life and here we watched 9 legendry pokemon battle in an official pokemon battle, give a big round of applause for the trainers who presented us this amazing battle." The whole stadium was filled with the sounds of cheering and clapping, "We have our winner of this year Lily Of The Valley Conference, Harry Potter of Kanto please give a big round of applause to celebrate his victory. We will meet again tomorrow morning for the prize ceremony till then I bid you farewell."

After leaving the battlefield both Tobias and I healed our pokemon in the pokemon centre, Tobias and I send out our Latios and Latias respectively so that they the brother and sister can properly meet up again. "That was a good battle Harry." Tobias said to me.

I smiled and replied, "Yes it was an exciting battle and I have to thank you for that."

Tobias smiled and then asked, "What's next for you? Another regional league?"

I nodded and replied, "Yes, I'll be attending my godfather and Cynthia's wedding in Celestic town and after that I'll return home. If everything goes as planned I'll be heading for Unova in a few weeks, what about you?"

Tobias nodded and replied, "I enjoyed taking part in the league but I don't think I'll take part in another one, I will continue my journey around the world in search for more legendry pokemons."

I nodded and replied, "Maybe one day we'll meet again and have a rematch."

Tobias smiled and said, "I'll wait for that day then."

The next day Cynthia handed Tobias the runners up trophy and then she gave me the winners trophy, Mr Goodshow inducted me to the Sinnoh league Hall Of Fame with my final battle team. The prize for winning the league was the same as it was Hoenn, 1,000,000 poke credits and a few gift hampers and evolutional items and a new and advanced Holo Caster. Cynthia and Sirius left for Celestic town in a private plane, they invited me but I rejected as I was planning to travel there on my own.

XXXXXX

On my way to Celestic town I finally helped my Lucario and Venusaur their master Mega Evolution and with that now all of my pokemons who were known to mega evolved had mastered their mega evolution except for Gible who still needed to evolve further. I was passing through a dense forest when I felt something following me, I looked around but I sensed nothing. I looked at Zorua who was walking beside me and she too fell something following us but couldn't find out where. We walked for a long time and there was always a feel that something was following me, I finally decided to use my Mage sight and what I saw was really astounding. A pokemon following me while hiding by melding in my shadows completely which made it completely to the naked eyes, "Why don't you show yourself?" I said out loud

There was no response but then a figure a suddenly rose from the shadows, it was a Marshadow. Marshadow was a mythical pokemon that I have only heard about like most people as they were very rare and were very rarely seen, Zorua quickly jumped in front of it ready for confrontation but I stopped her. I then crouched down and said to the Marshadow, "So, you are the one following me for such a long time huh, would you like to come with me?" Marshadow stared at me and then nodded in reply, I smiled and caught Marshadow in an empty pokeball. "Looks like ghost type pokemon are attracted to me, let's see what you got." With that I scanned Marshadow with my pokedex.

" **Marshadow, the gloom dweller pokemon. Marshadow is a ghost and fighting type pokemon, it is able to conceal itself in shadows. It never appears before humans, so its very existence was the stuff of myth. It lurks in the shadows of others, copying their movements and powers. This Pokémon is craven and cowering. It slips into the shadows of others and mimics their powers and movements. As it improves, it becomes stronger than those it's imitating. It sinks into the shadows of people and Pokémon, where it can understand their feelings and copy their capabilities. This Marshadow is a male.**

 **Abilities- Technician.**

 **Known moves- Assurance, Drain Punch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Laser Focus, Pursuit, Shadow Sneak, Thunder Punch, Counter, Force Palm, Feint, Rolling Kick, Copy Cat, Shadow Punch, Jump kick, Spectral Thief, Close Punch, Sucker Punch, Endeavor, Poison Jab, Acrobatics, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw."**

I grinned, "Cool he isn't too young and neither too much mature, he will fit right in with us. Come Zorua, we don't want to be late for the wedding." Zorua nodded and we continued our travel.

The wedding of Sirius and Cynthia was much bigger matter than anyone expected, Celestic town was filled with so many people that it felt like some festival is going on. There were many important people from all over the world present there to attend the wedding, I met Lance Steven and many other people from past again and they all congratulated me for winning the Sinnoh league. Mr Goodshow was the one who married Cynthia and Sirius while I was the best man for my godfather, the party lasted for two days and I met many prominent people there including the champions and elite four member of Kalos and Unova. I also met Anabel the Tower Tycoon of Kanto Battle Tower as she was there with her cousin Lucian of the Sinnoh elite four, there were also some people from Alola who talked about Z moves that I was interested to research on. After the party was over Cynthia and Sirius left for their honeymoon somewhere in Kalos and I headed back to home that is Kanto.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Here ends the Sinnoh journey, hope you like it. Many want to know about the pairing of Harry, I didn't plan on pairing Harry with anyone but I am inclined to go with Anabel._

 _If you have any other suggestion for pairings please write it in the comments, I don't want to pair Harry with any anime girls that mean Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena. If you have any other suggestions do share._

 _(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny, ME – Mega Evolution mastered)_

 _Harry's pokemon list: -_

 _Hedwig (Togekiss) F ME, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M ME, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M ME, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Mismagius F, Tauros M, Scizor M ME, Rhyperior F, Aerodactyl M ME, Snorlax M, Lapras F, Heracross M ME, Espeon M, Weavile M, Houndoom M ME, Electivire F, Gliscor M, Politoed F, Tyranitar M ME, Donphan F, Salamence M ME, Gardevoir S F ME, Swampert M ME, Sceptile M ME, Flygon F, Aggron M ME, Metagross S F ME, Blaziken F ME, Torkoal M, Dusknoir M, Altaria F ME, Absol M ME, Ludicolo M, Venusaur F ME, Froslass F, Magnezone, Rapidash S F, Glaceon M, Drapion M, Naganadel F, Braviary F, Aegislash S M._

 _Infernape M, Roserade F, Aurorus F, Lucario F ME, Lycanroc (Midnight Form) M, Bronzong, Hippowdon M, Spiritomb M, Gible M, Zorua F, Marshadow M._

 _Lugia M, Articuno F, Latias F ME, Rayquaza S M ME, Celebi F, Deoxys, Darkrai M, Regigigas, Shaymin F, Heatran M._

 _Sirius pokemon list: -_

 _Arcanine S M, Persian F, Houndoom M, Absol F, Vaporeon F, Stantler M._


	51. AN

**Hey everyone, this is not an update.**

Thanks for following up on this story and be sure that I haven't abandoned it. The thing is that I write the story based on the Pokemon anime, I was not a big fan of the Unova arc so I haven't watched those episodes. I am taking some time to watch all the Unova episodes so the next chapter will take some time, sorry for the inconvenience but meanwhile you can check out my new story 'Life After Death'.

I'll be posting the next chapter most probably in a week or two.


End file.
